Czarnoksiężnik
by Stara Czarownica
Summary: Magiczny świat i Severus Snape w roli głównej... Spinner,s End, Hogwart, Śmierciożercy. Opowiadanie zgodne z książkowym kanonem, przeznaczone dla osób dorosłych. Zawiera przekleństwa, seks, sceny brutalnych tortur. Orientacja seksualna bohaterów jest zgodna z sugerowaną w książkach HP. Pairing: Lily Evans i Severus Snape, Mary Macdonald i Mulciber, Dumbledore mentor Severus Snape
1. CZ I Dzieciństwo R 1 Spotkanie

CZARNOKSIĘŻNIK

Część pierwsza: Dzieciństwo

Spotkanie

W pokoiku na poddaszu, w barłogu, obudził się kilkuletni chłopczyk, spod poduszki wyciągnął książkę i zagłębił się w czytaniu. Była to bardzo dziwna książka, a na pewno nie była to książka przeznaczona dla dzieci. Spisana na pożółkłym pergaminie, oprawiona w czarną skórę, ale to nie wygląd książki był tak bardzo niesamowity. Z kart pergaminu spoglądały wyraźnie cierpiące postaci, z widocznym w oczach bólem, lękiem i przerażeniem, ale to też nie było najdziwniejsze, aczkolwiek zainteresowanie kilkulatka tak sadystyczną lekturą budzi zdumienie. Najbardziej niezwykłe było to, że postaci z książkowych kartek poruszały się zwijając z bólu, rozcapierzone palce wbijały w skórę, pełzały i gestykulowały. Różnym fazom cierpienia był przypisany ruch patyka namalowanego obok. Pod obrazkami były napisy w języku starożytnego Rzymu, ale nie sprawiało to chłopczykowi trudności bo czytał i analizował tekst z wypiekami na twarzy. W pokoiku dawno już nie było sprzątane, prześcieradło i pościel miały barwę ziemi, a przez zabrudzone okno bez firanek i zasłon z ledwością przenikało słoneczne światło. Severus (tak nietypowe imię nosił chłopczyk) nie pamiętał kiedy okno było myte, ale miało to też swoje dobre strony, bo mieszkający naprzeciwko mugole nie mieli możliwości przez nie zaglądać. Na dole trzasnęły drzwi oznajmiając, że ojciec wyszedł z domu. Chłopczyk czujnie uniósł głowę znad książki i zaniepokojony położył ręce na tej pasjonującej lekturze, skoncentrował się, i z kart czarno magicznego grimuaru zaczęły wyłaniać się sympatyczne rodziny. Po chwili, drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się i do pokoiku weszła sucha, koścista, zgorzkniała i niezbyt urodziwa kobieta w wieku około czterdziestu lat.

-Wstawaj Severusie, już czas na śniadanie i lekcje.- Kobieta delikatnie uśmiechnęła się, widząc książkę, -Nareszcie zacząłeś czytać "Życie Rodzin Czarodziejskich"? Zrozumiałeś, jakie to jest dla ciebie ważne, abyś poznał jak wygląda życie w czarodziejskim świecie?

-Tak,- odburknął chłopczyk, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. -Za minutę będę na dole, mamo.

Kobieta uważnie popatrzyła na syna, bo wyraźnie coś jej nie pasowało, ale nie wiedziała co, więc tylko westchnęła i wyszła. Severus wiedział, że mama ma dość zmartwień i nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiać. Ojciec, mugol, kilka lat temu stracił pracę i nie mógł znaleźć nowej, a precyzując, to żadnej nie szukał. Zawładnął nim alkohol i poza kieliszkiem nic nie było dla niego istotne, co było wiecznym problemem i zmartwieniem matki. Mama Severusa była systematycznie obrażana i poniżana przez męża, a mimo to dogadzała mu na ile to tylko było możliwe, obwiniając się za alkoholizm męża. Pani domu zajęta zgłębianiem swoich problemów, nie miała zbyt wiele czasu dla syna. Kobieta była już w takim stopniu współuzależniona, że dziecko było jej obojętne i jedynie z poczucia obowiązku prowadziła, a w zasadzie starała się prowadzić lekcje. Bo Severus, jak większość magicznych dzieci pochodzących z czarodziejskich rodów, nie chodził do mugolskiej szkoły tylko był uczony w domu. W wieku jedenastu lat Severus pójdzie do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart, ale do tego czasu matka musi nauczyć go czytać, pisać, myśleć logicznie, musi nauczyć go podstaw funkcjonowania czarodziejskiego świata, i z tego obowiązku kobieta starała się wywiązać najlepiej jak potrafiła, bo sama będąc czarownicą czystej krwi wiedziała, jakie to jest dla syna ważne.

Gdy tylko za matką zamknęły się drzwi, chłopczyk niechętnie usiadł na łóżku. Dzieciak nie przebierał się ani nie mył, spał i chodził w tych samych ciuchach, zmiana ubrania była wymuszana zmianami pogody. Mały czarodziej założył na bose stopy jakieś stare, rozczłapane, ale jeszcze zupełnie dobre buty które niedawno znalazł na śmietniku. Co ci mugole nie wyrzucają? Pomyślał ironicznie. Przecież w tym można jeszcze długo chodzić, buty nie są dziurawe i są ciepłe. Severus wyraźnie ociągając się wstał z barłogu i zszedł do kuchni. Chłopczyk był bardzo mały, chudy i drobny jak na swój wiek, miał wyjątkowo jasną karnację i bardzo ciemne, prawie czarne tęczówki, a na twarz opadały mu brudne, źle obcięte, spływające do ramion, proste czarne włosy. Mały czarodziej przesypał do miski trochę płatków, zalał je mlekiem, usiadł przy kuchennym stole i zaczął jeść. W tym czasie matka lekkim machnięciem różdżki zmaterializowała na stole książki, zeszyty, kacze pióro i kałamarz, a gdy miska śniadaniowa syna zrobiła się pusta, kolejnym ruchem trzymanego w ręku patyka wyczyściła naczynie, po czym przelewitowała je do szafki.

-Dzisiaj Severusie, przeczytasz mi opowiadanie o dziewczynce której ktoś zaczarował miotłę.

-Kto i dlaczego to zrobił?- Zapytał zdziwiony Severus.

-To nie jest istotne, to jest historia o przygodach Mariki i jej nieprzewidywalnej miotły.

Dzieciak z wyraźną niechęcią zabrał się do czytania, bo wolałby coś o wojnach czarodziejów, klątwach i urokach, a nie o głupich przygodach jakiejś dziewczynki. Mały czarodziej już czwarty rok był uczony w domu i wiedział, że wykłócanie się o program edukacji nie ma sensu, bo jedynie zdenerwuje matkę i przedłuży lekcję. Severus czytał bardzo płynnie i sprawnie jak na dziewięcioletnie dziecko ale tego też nie wiedział, bo nie miał możliwości porównania swoich umiejętności z umiejętnościami rówieśników.

Po zakończonej lekcji, matka zajęła się swoimi sprawami i synek przestał ją interesować. Chłopczyk poszedł na dzielicę przed wyjściem z domu nakładając coś niesamowitego i dziwnego, coś co nie powinno być codziennym ubraniem dziewięcioletniego dziecka, coś co bardziej by pasowało cyrkowemu artyście... Severus narzucił na siebie czarną, obszerną, wyświechtaną i wyraźnie za dużą pelerynę. W domu nie było co jeść, Severus dobrze wiedział, że nie może liczyć na obiad, więc był zmuszony sam zadbać o siebie. Dzielnica w której mieszkali państwo Snape sprawiała wrażenie nie zamieszkałej, ale Severus był świadom życia tętniącego za fasadami domów i rozgrywających się tam małych, codziennych dramatów, znał nędzę sąsiadów tak jak własną. Spinner,s End była robotniczą dzielnicą zbudowaną wokół młyna, jedynego w okolicy dużego zakładu przemysłowego. Dzielnica składała się z wielu takich samych, ponurych, niewielkich domków w zabudowie szeregowej.

Severus wolno zmierzał w kierunku śmietnika, tego za marketem, gdzie można było znaleźć przeterminowane jedzenie. Chłopczyk podszedł z boku i ukryty w cieniu drzewa, przystanął kilkanaście metrów przed tą skarbnicą porzuconych dóbr wszelakich. Koło śmietnika kręciło się trzech mugolskich chłopców, większych i chyba nieco starszych od niego. Mag obserwował ich przez kilka chwil, po czym leniwie wyszedł z cienia, patrząc na mugoli z namacalnym skupieniem. Grzebiący w śmietniku mugole zauważyli czarodzieja, przerwali pracę i wyraźnie wściekli schylili się po kamienie. Severus zamarł, jeszcze bardziej skoncentrował się, jego oczy zrobiły się dziwne, straszne, jakby nieobecne, i nagle trzy kamienne pociski wyrzucone ku niemu jakimś niepojętym trafem cofnęły się, waląc w tych, którzy je rzucili. Trzy ciała bezwładnie upadły na beton, a Severus podszedł do śmietnika i wykonując lekki ruch ręką chwycił w jakiś magiczny sposób podążające ku niemu dwie puszki konserw, paczkę przeterminowanego pieczywa i kartonik także przeterminowanego mleka. Dzieciak schował łup pod obszerną pelerynę i wolnym krokiem odszedł w kierunku wystrzelającego w niebo jak groźba, jak przekleństwo, czarnego komina młyna. W fabryce pracowali mugole ze Spinner,s End, ale było ich coraz mniej. Młyn plajtował, i coraz więcej mugolskich band kręciło się na dzielnicy. Po zmroku bali się tutaj zapuszczać nawet mugolscy aurorzy, zwani przez ojca i sąsiadów policjantami. Severus mijając młyn przypomniał sobie pikniki, które jeszcze kilka lat temu pracodawca organizował dla rodzin robotników. Przypomniał sobie ognisko, pieczone kiełbaski i szczęśliwych rodziców... To było tak niedawno, a jakby to była inna epoka. Później, wszystko zawaliło się w jednym dniu. Severus dokładnie pamiętał ten dzień kiedy ojciec wrócił wcześniej z pracy smutny, zmartwiony i wściekły, pamiętał, jak matka chcąc pocieszyć wzmogła jedynie wściekłość ojca, pamiętał bezradność i zniechęcenie, pierwszą butelkę na stole i pierwsze kłótnie rodziców... Severus starał się o tym wszystkim nie myśleć, bo takie myślenie wzbudzało jedynie smutek, żal, złość i niczego nie zmieniało. Chłopczyk doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest inny, że bardzo się różni od otaczających go ludzi, za wyjątkiem matki... Już dawno zorientował się, że mugole są zupełnie bezbronni wobec jego magii, wobec każdej magii. Taka bezradność budziła pogardę i Severus czuł się kimś lepszym, kimś potężniejszym od mugoli. Mały, czarnowłosy chłopczyk nie miał kolegów, nie mówiąc już o przyjaciołach. Przez tą niepojętą "inność" podkreślaną niecodziennym, niesamowitym ubraniem mugole bali się go, unikali i raczej nie zaczepiali. Sprawiało to chłopczykowi jakąś przewrotną satysfakcję chociaż odrzucenie i samotność bolała, więc przekonanie o własnej wyjątkowości i poczucie bycia lepszym pozwalało zachować godność. Severus nie mógł się doczekać kiedy pójdzie do czarodziejskiej szkoły, do Hogwartu, spodziewając się, że zostanie zaakceptowany przez takich jak on, że w szkole będzie czuć się dobrze, znajdzie kolegów i być może zaprzyjaźni się z kimś? Czarodziej przeszedł przez mostek nad rzeką i znalazł się w bogatszej, lepszej dzielnicy, w której było dużo jedzenia w domach i na śmietnikach. Dorośli ludzie też byli jacyś inni niż na Spinner,s End, pogodni, sympatyczni i mówili inaczej, nie przeklinali tak. Severus kilka lat temu nauczył się bez różdżki kontrolować i wykorzystywać swoją dziecięcą magię, co jest ewenementem w czarodziejskim świecie, ale dzieciak też tego nie wiedział, bo nie miał mu kto o tym powiedzieć. Kilka miesięcy po tym jak ojciec stracił pracę, z domu w jakiś magiczny sposób zniknęło jedzenie. Severus, wówczas sześcioletni, głodny i przerażony chłopczyk, błąkał się samopas po miasteczku nie wzbudzając swoją osobą żadnego zainteresowania dorosłych. Mały czarodziej dość szybko zwrócił uwagę na śmietniki, bo było tam niczyje, jak myślał, jedzenie. Więc, gdy pewnego dnia znalazł na śmietniku konserwy z mięsem, zupełnie nie przewidział późniejszych wydarzeń. A wydarzenia były dla niego bardzo niemiłe. Jakiś mężczyzna doskoczył do niego, zabrał puszki i skopał go klnąc ile wlezie i wrzeszcząc, żeby się wynosił z nie swojego rewiru. Mały czarodziej był przerażony i bardzo głodny. Magia bez jego woli sprawiła, że kontener na śmieci uniósł się i przywalił mugola, który upadł tracąc przytomność i pewno życie, bo z rozwalonej, zmiażdżonej głowy wypływała strużka krwi i jeszcze czegoś o konsystencji galarety... Chłopczyk nie przejął się tym zbytnio, zabrał łup i zupełnie niewrażliwy na los mugola zaczął jeść. Ach, co to była za uczta! Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu najadł się. Severus dokładnie pamiętał ten cudowny smak jedzenia i znikającą powoli torturę głodu. Dzieciak wiedział, że jest czarodziejem i nie zdziwił się nagłym ujawnieniem magii. Od tego czasu, zaczął ćwiczyć świadome użycie magii bez różdżki i teraz, po kilku latach, umiał przelewitować ciężką gałąź albo złamać konar drzewa jedynie siłą umysłu, patrząc i koncentrując się. Severus dobrze wiedział, że nie może używać różdżki poza domem w celu przeklinania mugoli, bo ministerstwo zaraz by się zainteresowało użyciem na mugolach czarnej magii i matka miałaby duże kłopoty, mogłaby nawet trafić do Azkabanu.

Po przejściu przez most Severus skierował się w stronę parku, który tego sobotniego, ciepłego, wczesnowiosennego dnia był prawie pusty. Było przepiękne przedpołudnie, przyroda zaczynała rozkwitać, więc Severus nie usiadł na ławce tylko na młodej trawie, w cieniu wielkiego dębu, i niewidoczny od strony alejki rozpoczął zajadać lunch równocześnie podziwiając pierwsze wiosenne kwiaty które niedawno rozkwitły: Bialutki i drobny przebiśnieg, śnieżycę wiosenną, skromną, nie rzucająca się w oczy ale będącą składnikiem wielu eliksirów przylaszczkę pospolitą, równie przydatny przy warzeniu zawilec gajowy, kosaciec o pięknych żółtych kwiatach, kokorycz będącą składnikiem wywaru żywej śmierci, pierwiosnek, jeden z głównych składników eliksiru młodości. Alejką, wolnym krokiem przechadzała się jakaś rodzina, rodzice i dwie dziewczynki. Starsza z dezaprobatą patrzyła na młodszą, która śmiała się i rozrabiała.

-Uspokój się Lily. Zachowujesz się, jak małe dziecko.

Lily wyraźnie zagniewana na siostrę za tą reprymendę, z lekko napuszona miną i z noskiem zadartym ku górze, została nieco z tyłu. Dziewczynka była ładnie i czysto ubrana, na głowie miała burzę rudych, o kasztanowym odcieniu włosów, a jej oczy były niesamowicie zielone. Mała przystanęła przed kwiatem zawilca i niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się, po czym pochyliła, zerwała kwiat i wpatrując się w niego sprawia, że kwiat zaczął zwijać i rozwijać płatki i machając nimi niczym skrzydłami magicznie uniósł się w powietrze. Severus niewidoczny w cieniu dębu, zamarł ze dziwienia. Czarownica w moim wieku, a jej rodzice nie zareagowali na jawnie użycie magii? Dziewczynka już uśmiechnięta, podążyła za rodzicami i siostrą.

Czarodziejska rodzina w Cokeworth? To było nieprawdopodobne. Severus zaczął śledzić nieświadomych tego ludzi, którzy wolnym krokiem podążali w stronę placu zabaw. Dziewczynki dopadły huśtawek, a rodzice usiedli na ławeczce spokojnie rozmawiając. Lily zaczęła huśtać się bardzo wysoko i nagle, z radosnym krzykiem wyleciała na wysokość pierwszego piętra, magicznie zawisła w powietrzu i z gracją, powoli opadła na ziemię, wywołując tym swoim wyczynem przerażenie u rodziców i siostry.

-Lily, czemu tak zrobiłaś, tak nie wolno, mogłaby ci się stać krzywda, mogłabyś się zabić,- powiedziała zdenerwowana mama.

Młodsza dziewczynka, nazywana Lily, wzruszyła ramionami

-Przecież nic mi się nie stało mamo, nie zrobiłam nic złego.

-Mama ci już nie raz mówiła, że TAK nie wolno robić.- Starsza dziewczynka, zła z jakiegoś powodu, zaczęła krzyczeć na siostrę.

-Tuniu, proszę cię, nie krzycz na Lily,- do rozmowy wtrącił się mężczyzna, pewno ojciec dziewczynek.

-Ależ Andrew, przecież Lily mogła się zabić!- Powiedziała wyraźnie zaniepokojona mama.

-Chodź Astrid, wracajmy do domu, straciłem już chęć na spacer.

Będąca w niewesołym nastroju rodzina zaczęła się oddalać, a Severus zorientował się, że rodzice i siostra magicznej dziewczynki nazywanej Lily są mugolami i nie mają pojęcia, że Lily jest czarownicą. Zaintrygowany chłopiec, starając się nie wychodzić z cienia, powlókł się za nimi aż do ładnego domku na przedmieściach Cokeworth, z zadbanym ogródkiem i z garażem. Mugolsko- magiczna rodzina weszła do środka, a Severus poszedł do centrum handlowego miasteczka. Chłopczyk miał o czym myśleć. Pierwszy raz w tym mugolskim miasteczku spotkał czarownicę i do tego jeszcze rówieśniczkę, więc chciałby podejść do niej i porozmawiać, jednak bał się odrzucenia którego tak często doświadczał w kontaktach z rówieśnikami i chyba po raz pierwszy boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej biedy.

Słońce przebyło już większą część swojej drogi, na dworze zrobiło się szaro, ale w centrum handlowym Cokeworth był duży ruch. Dziecko kręciło się pomiędzy ludźmi pozornie bez celu, ale gdyby ktoś je obserwował to wychwyciłby bystre spojrzenia, którymi przeczesywało tłum. Severus szukał mugola odzianego w kurtkę lub w sweter, z portfelem w tylnej kieszeni spodni. I gdy znalazł już takiego, to poczekał aż wokół będzie tłok, po czym stanął za ofiarą lekko rozchylając pelerynę. Mały złodziej wpatrując się w portfel przelewitował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, po czym odszedł wolnym krokiem, kierując się w stronę rozległego parku Cokeworth przechodzącego w podmiejskie łąki i zarośla. W cieniu drzew, chłopczyk przeglądnął portfel trzymając go przez materiał peleryny. Łup był spory i Severus część pieniędzy schował do kieszeni, a pozostałą cześć owinął w papier i włożył do dziupli rozglądając się uprzednio, czy nikt go nie obserwuje. Portfel dyskretnie wyrzucił na jakimś śmietniku i mając pieniądze w kieszeni, wrócił do centrum. Włócząc się po sklepach i tanich jadłodajniach kupił sobie obiad i kolację. Wieczorem, wyglądający na 7-8 lat dziewięcioletni chłopczyk samotnie wracał do domu, nie wzbudzając swoją osobą żadnego zainteresowania nielicznych już o tej porze przechodniów. Dzieciak był zamyślony, bo magiczna dziewczynka wzruszyła posadami jego poukładanego świata i nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, aby podejść do jej domu. Przystanął za płotem, niewidoczny w cieniu drzewa, i w oknie na pierwszym piętrze zauważył dziewczynkę jak czytała pochylona nad książką. Dzieciak odwrócił się i noga za nogą powlókł się w stronę domu, z trudem zwalczając pokusę by zapukać do drzwi gustownej willi.

Krzyki rodziców słychać było już na ulicy.

-Kurwa, Eileen, czemu nie ma nic do jedzenia w tym domu?

-A za co, niby Tobiaszu mam kupić jedzenie?- Odgryzła się matka.

Chłopczyk wchodząc do domu zobaczył jak wściekły ojciec przyskoczył z pięściami do mamy, zobaczył różdżkę w ręku mamy, nieznaczny ruch któremu towarzyszyło cicho wyszeptane słowo "Protego", zobaczył jak ojciec odrzucony siłą zaklęcia uderza głową w ścianę i pada nieprzytomny. Matka, wykonując lekki ruch różdżką, niewerbalnie przeklęła ojca Oblivate, przedtem stosując na mężu legilimencję. Severus wiedział, że jutro ojciec nie będzie niczego pamiętał przekonany, że spił się w knajpie, pobił z kimś i pijany w trzy dupy zasnął nieprzytomny na podłodze. Mały czarodziej dyskretnie zabrał zapasową różdżkę i zszedł do piwnicy zastanawiając się czy ojciec wie, że matka jest czarownicą. Wyszło mu, że za bardzo nie wie i pewno nie wie, że jego syn jest czarodziejem. Choć kiedyś, kiedy nie pił, musiał zwrócić uwagę, że Severus jest trochę inny. Matka często stosowała delikatne Oblivate, była chyba mistrzynią tego zaklęcia i ojciec miał co najwyżej wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Aczkolwiek Severus nie podejrzewał, żeby matka zniewoliła ojca czarami, już raczej rzuciła na siebie jakiś czar, żeby wydać się bardziej atrakcyjną. Severus dobrze to wiedział, bo czuł jak każde dziecko, że jego rodzice byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem do czasu, gdy ojciec stracił pracę i zaczął pić.

W piwnicy Severus zapalił różdżką świece i ustawił wyszczerbiony kociołek na stabilnym, metalowym stole. Chłopczyk miał wyjątkowy talent do warzenia, był geniuszem w tej dziedzinie, ale tego też nie wiedział. Dzieciak zamierzał uwarzyć eliksir powodujący biegunkę. Kilka dni temu, w nadrzecznych chaszczach wypatrzył Mydelnicę i udało mu się wypreparować korzeń. Mydelnica Lekarska jest głównym składnikiem tego eliksiru, pozostałe składniki były w składziku w piwnicy lub Severus zebrał je w parku. Dzieciak planował przez kilka dni z rzędu polewać tym wywarem śmietnik koło marketu. Severus miał pieniądze, więc śmietnik nie był mu potrzebny, a za tydzień będzie go miał tylko dla siebie, bo mugole nękani przez silną, uporczywą biegunkę zaczną omijać to miejsce. Po dwóch godzinach Severus skończył warzyć i poszedł spać.


	2. Codzienność

Codzienność

Następnego dnia, dzieciak obudził się bladym świtem i po cichu, na palcach, trzymając w ręku buty, wymknął się z domu podążając w kierunku śmietnika. Czarodziej polał odpady eliksirem wywołującym biegunkę i powtarzał tą czynność przez kilka dni. Po tygodniu usłyszał, jak sąsiadki wykrzykiwały coś o epidemii sraczki panującej na Spinner,s End i o braku jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania odpowiednich służb tą kluczową dla dzielnicy sprawą. Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie i postanowił, że śmietnik będzie opróżniał z jedzenia wczesnym rankiem, bo tego co wyrzucą wieczorem już nikt nie weźmie.

Jak zwykle po większej kłótni z ojcem mama zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i Severus nie miał lekcji. Taka sytuacja bardzo odpowiadała dzieciakowi i tylko czekał na głośne, energiczne trzaśnięcie drzwiami oznajmiające, że ojciec wyszedł i szybko nie wróci. Severus, gdy tylko został sam na włościach, to zszedł do okrągłego salonu, gdzie mieściła się czarodziejska biblioteka. Dom czarownicy miał wiele tajemnic niedostępnych dla mugoli które jej syn z pasją odkrywał. W szufladzie małej, podręcznej szafki, na półce z książkami i w bieliźniarce mamy znajdowały się ukryte pod zaklęciem zwodzącym czarodziejskie różdżki. Pod ścianą salonu stał niewielki regał z kilkoma starymi, zniszczonymi mugolskimi książkami dla dzieci... Reszta książek i regałów była niewidoczna pod zaklęciem zwodzącym, magicznie zabezpieczona przed zniszczeniem. Severus wiedział jak cofnąć czar bo przed dwoma laty, ukryty w cieniu za uchylonymi drzwiami, zaobserwował jak to robiła mama.

Mały czarodziej wziął z szafki zapasową różdżkę, tą którą matka pozwoliła mu używać przy warzeniu, i wykonując nieznaczny ruch ręką wypowiedział inkantację. Zaklęcie zwodzące cofnęło się, i przed oczyma chłopczyka ukazała się rozległa biblioteka rodu Prince którą matka odziedziczyła po rodzicach, i która zajmowała cały salon, od podłogi do sufitu. Niewielki regał z mugolskimi książkami dla dzieci zniknął w jakiś czarodziejski sposób, a widoczne teraz regały wypełniały głównie czarno magiczne grimuary.

Severus nie obawiał się, że ktoś go zaskoczy w trakcie przeglądania tej zakazanej lektury, a już na pewno nie przeznaczonej dla dzieci, bo wiedział, że salon przez wiele godzin będzie pusty i nikt nie zainteresuje się tym, co robi. To pasjonujące przeszukiwanie bogatego księgozbioru rodu Prince, którego chłopczyk był ostatnim potomkiem, przerwał głód. Severus po kilku godzinach szperania w księgach przywrócił czar zwodzący, odłożył na miejsce różdżkę i podążył do centrum handlowego kupić coś do jedzenia. Czarodziej nie odwiedził sklepów w swojej dzielnicy, bo matka kupowała jedzenie na krechę i miała tam długi. Sprzedawczynie zainteresowałaby się skąd dzieciak ma pieniądze, więc w najlepszym wypadku straciłby pieniądze nie dostając w zamian jedzenia... O tak, Severus był bardzo mądrym, sprytnym i inteligentnym dzieckiem, a jego doświadczenie życiowe było w niektórych sprawach większe, niż niejednego dorosłego.

Severus wrócił po godzinie obładowany jedzeniem niewidocznym pod obszerną peleryną, rozsiadł się wygodnie w salonie i zajadając, powrócił do przeglądania księgozbioru. Wreszcie znalazł coś, co wywołało wyraźne sapnięcie zadowolenia i rumieńce na policzkach. "Magia umysłu", potężna księga o legilimencji i oklumencji, tom drugi, poświęcony oklumencji, magicznej ochronie umysłu przed penetracją z zewnątrz. Severus aż sapnął z przejęcia, bo legilimencja mamy zabierała mu zbyt wiele tajemnic... Ach, gdybym nauczył się oklumować umysł i to tak, aby mama o tym nie wiedziała! Mały czarodziej magicznie oddzielił okładki, zabrał środek książki i puste okładki odstawił na półkę. Mama nie powinna się zorientować, bo żyjąc w świecie mugoli nie miała potrzeby używać oklumencji. Severus odtworzył czar zwodzący, i w salonie na powrót straszył mały, obdrapany regał z kilkoma książkami, a dzieciak ze zdobyczą pod pachą poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Po kilku dniach, mama wznowiła lekcje. Severus był uczony łaciny, podstaw prawa czarodziejów i organizacji czarodziejskiego świata, trochę historii czarodziejów, podstaw astronomii i warzycielstwa. Taki program realizował już drugi rok. Przez pierwsze dwa lata magicznej edukacji był uczony czytać, pisać i rachować. Na pierwszej lekcji po przerwie były omawiane zaklęcia zmieniające położenie przedmiotów i ludzi w przestrzeni i w czasie. Jest to bardzo rozległa grupa zaklęć o wspólnym rdzeniu, od prostego Wincardium Leviosa po teleportację. Severus bardzo lubił się uczyć bo był wtedy w innym świecie, bez niedojadania i ciągłych kłótni rodziców.

-Zjesz coś, Severusie?- Zapytała matka po zakończonej lekcji tknięta wyrzutami sumienia, bo właśnie zorientowała się, że już dawno nie dawała synowi obiadu.

-Nie mamo, nie jestem głodny.

Takie stwierdzenie dziewięciolatka nie wzbudziło zdziwienia kobiety o imieniu Eileen, wywołało raczej ulgę, że nie musi gotować, bo za bardzo nie miała z czego. Kobiety nie zastanowiło jak to jest możliwe, że jej syn nie jest głodny, a Severus nie zamierzał zwierzać się matce.

-Mamo,- chłopczyk korzystając z dobrego nastroju rodzicielki, wyraźnie chciał o coś zapytać.

-O co chodzi Severusie? -W głosie matki słychać było zdziwienie i brak zachęty do dalszej rozmowy, jednak zdesperowany chłopiec zebrał się na odwagę i zapytał: - Jak można magicznie wyprać ubranie?

-W kuchni, na szafce, jest książka "Magia domowa", tam znajdziesz dokładny opis jak zrobić pranie,- powiedziała wyraźnie zdziwiona, ale zadowolona z zainteresowań syna kobieta. Może Severus nauczy się prać i wyręczy mnie w tym okropnym obowiązku? Pomyślała czarownica, a głośno dodała: -Weź zapasową różdżkę.

Po zakończonej lekcji Eileen nie zamierzała siedzieć w domu, więc narzuciła płaszcz i wyszła, chyba do dzielnicowego marketu, a Severus poszedł na górę po powyciągany, stary i wyraźnie za duży podkoszulek, wziął książkę, zapasową różdżkę i tak zaopatrzony powędrował do łazienki. Łazienka była niewielkim, ciemnym, wykafelkowanym pomieszczeniem ze stojącą na środku wanną i z dużą ilością misek w różnych rozmiarach. Severus magicznie zapalił świeczki, elektryczność już dawno im odłączono za długi, i zagłębił się w opisie czaru piorącego, który jest dość trudny magicznie. Jest to skomplikowanie połączenie czaru myjącego i czyszczącego. Severus na mugolski sposób odkręcił kurki i nalał wodę do miednicy, ale już magicznie, lewitując wzrokiem podkoszulek, umieścił go w misce. Dzieciak wziął różdżkę do ręki, zaczął czarować i podkoszulek naprężył się, powyginał i z głośnym trzaskiem rozpadł na dwie połówki. Biedne dziecko było bliskie płaczu, ale nie poddało się. Severus, ze śmierdzącego kosza stojącego w rogu kuchni, wyjął kilka sztuk garderoby należącej do rodziców i większość zniszczył, ale za kolejnym razem udało mu się przejść cały cykl magicznego prania i zachować koszulę ojca w jednym kawałku. Czar suszący był bardzo prosty, szybki i nie zrobił żadnej szkody. Dzieciak tak poukładał ciuchy w koszu z brudną bielizną aby rodzice nie zorientowali się, że czegoś brakuje. Zniszczone ubrania zapakował do worka. Przy okazji wywali je na śmietnik. Zadowolony z siebie, chcąc utrwalić nowo nabytą umiejętność, dzieciak wygrzebał spod łóżka jakieś swoje ciuchy, zniósł je do łazienki, wyprał i wysuszył. Po skończonym praniu, dumny z siebie, chyba po raz pierwszy samodzielnie złożył czyste ubrania i umieścił je na krzesełku przy łóżku. Severus zaczął krytycznie przypatrywać się swojej garderobie i zadowolenie gdzieś uleciało zastąpione smutkiem. Mały czarodziej chciałby mieć ładne, nowe, kupione w sklepie chłopięce ubranka, a nie leżące przed nim rzeczy ze śmietnika. Ogarnęło go zniechęcenie. Magiczna dziewczyna nie będzie chciała gadać ze mną, wyśmieje mnie, pomyślał smutno. Chłopczykowi zachciało się płakać, więc położył się do łóżka i nieszczęśliwy, wtulił twarz w poduszkę połykając łzy, po czym zasnął.

Severus obudził się wieczorem, a właściwie to obudziły go głosy dochodzące z salonu. Dzieciak uniósł głowę znad posłania, po czym z okrzykiem: -Ciocia Alicja przyjechała,- wyskoczył z łóżka, zbiegł na dół i padł w objęcia cioci.

-Severus,- ciocia śmiejąc się przytuliła chłopczyka.

Ciocia była bardzo wiekową czarownicą, Severus sądził, że miała chyba ze sto lat, choć tego nie wiedział. Ciocia miała pomarszczoną, miłą uśmiechniętą twarz, siwe włosy zebrane w kok, była drobną, niewysoką kobietą z wielkim nosem, bardzo podobnym do nosa mamy Severusa. Ciocia wyściskała i wycałowała chłopczyka, po czym trzymając go w ramionach, popatrzyła w czarne oczy dziecka.

-Przyjedziesz do mnie Seveusie na wakacje, w czerwcu i lipcu? Pomożesz mi trochę w sklepie. Argus wyjeżdża, dostał pracę,- ciocia powiedziała to z dumą, - i jego pokoik będzie pusty.

-Jasne że przyjadę, bardzo chętnie zamieszkam z tobą, ciociu.

Ciocia Alicja śmiejąc się, zmierzwiła Severusowi włosy. -To bardzo dobrze kochanie, ja też się cieszę, że pobędziesz ze mną.

Ciocia właściwie nie była ciocią Severusa, tylko jego mamy, Eileen. Ciocia Alicja była najstarszą siostrą babci Severusa. Żyła także ich najmłodsza siostra, Rubena. Dziadkowie Severusa, państwo Prince, zmarli kilka lat temu w niejasnych okolicznościach. Trzy siostry: Ciocia Alicja, ciocia Rubena i zmarła babcia Severusa pochodziły z szacownego, bardzo starego, ale podupadłego czarodziejskiego rodu czystej krwi Gauntów. Przed wieloma laty, ciocia Alicja została zmuszona do małżeństwa z obrzydliwym i starym czarodziejem, który był wyjątkowo czystej krwi. Z tego związku narodził się charłak i małżeństwo się rozpadło. Przed laty było to głośne wydarzenie w czarodziejskim świecie, aczkolwiek było to bardzo dawno, bo Argus ma już więcej jak pięćdziesiąt lat. Ciocia nie oddała syna na wychowanie, za co zapłaciła wykluczeniem z magicznego świata podobnie jak później jej siostrzenica Eileen po ślubie z mugolem. Stara wiedźma dobrze rozumiała sytuację pani Snape, więc wspierała ją i pomagała finansowo jak tylko mogła.

Severus udając, że coś czyta, przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dorosłych. Woźny Hogwartu, charłak Apoloniusz Pringle, zamierza za rok lub dwa odejść na zasłużoną emeryturę z powodu złego stanu zdrowia i kandydatura Argusa na tą posadę jest poważnie brana pod uwagę przez dyrektora Hogwartu. Argus w czerwcu i lipcu będzie pracować w szkole, pomagając panu Pringle. Jeżeli praca będzie mu odpowiadać i sprawdzi się jako woźny Hogwartu, to prawdopodobnie w przyszłym roku rozpocznie pracę. Argus ma dużą szansę na objęcie tej posady bo wychował się na Pokątnej i mimo że charłak, to zna świat czarodziejów.

Ciocia zostawiła mamie jakieś pieniądze, a Severus jak zawsze dostał ładnie opakowany prezent. Dzieciak z wypiekami na twarzy otworzył paczuszkę z rzadkimi i wcale nie takimi tanimi składnikami eliksirów: Skórką Boomslanga, wylinką grzechotnika meksykańskiego, kwiatami eukaliptusa oraz z książką dla młodzieży "Araeon i jego czarodziejska drużyna". Zadowolony chłopczyk, drżącymi rękoma poukładał na stole cenne składniki i zaczął czytać książkę. Ciocia jeszcze przez chwilę pocieszała matkę, po czym pożegnała się i wyszła. W drzwiach natknęła się na ojca Severusa.

-Dobry wieczór, Tobiaszu,- powiedziała pogodnie wiekowa czarownica.

-Dobry, - odburknął niegrzecznie mężczyzna.

Ciocia wyszła, i po chwili z ogródka dobiegł charakterystyczny trzask deportacji.

-Gdzie jedzenie,- zawarczał wyraźnie niedopity, agresywny mężczyzna szukając okazji by się na kimś wyżyć.

Severus zabrał prezenty i zszedł ojcu z oczu. Było mu bardzo przykro, ale nie z powodu możliwego pobicia przez ojca. Severus swoją magią bez problemu był w stanie odepchnąć starego i rzucić nim o ścianę, a lekkie jak piórko Oblivate mamy dopełniłoby resztę, bo nie byłoby dobrze, żeby ojciec pamiętał, że coś takiego jak rzucenie o ścianę przez dziewięcioletnie dziecko miało miejsce. Mały czarodziej potrzebował zainteresowania i rozmów z ojcem, i to zostało mu prawdopodobnie nieodwracalnie odebrane. Dzieciak nie do końca rozumiał powodu swego smutku i goryczy. Znowu zachciało mu się płakać, więc zrezygnowany położył się do łóżka i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, pocieszycielkę we wszelakich nieszczęściach.

Na drugi dzień, rodzice znowu się pokłócili i Severus nie miał lekcji. Tym razem poszło o pieniądze, pan domu jeszcze potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch i wiedział, co oznaczała wczorajsza wizyta cioci Alicji. Skończyło się na Oblivate i skołowany pan Snape wyszedł na miasto a jego żona, smutna i zrezygnowana, zamknęła się w swoim pokoju nie zauważając wystraszonego i głodnego synka. Magiczny chłopczyk zrobił sobie jakieś śniadanie i naśladując w tym ojca, wyszedł na miasto. Mało prawdopodobnym jest, żeby panowie Snape się spotkali, bo Tobiasz poszedł na melinę znajdującą się w opuszczonym domu kilka przecznic dalej, a Severus udał się do centrum handlowego. Jednak po kilku godzinach mały Sanpe zjawił się tam, gdzie go same poniosły nogi, pod domem magicznej dziewczynki. Severus, ukryty w cieniu drzewa, przez kilka godzin obserwował mieszkańców domu i ustalił, że oboje rodzice Lily pracują, dziewczynki chodzą do mugolskiej szkoły a pani Astrid, mama dziewczynek, przywozi je po południu samochodem. Ojciec dziewczynek wracał z pracy około godziny piątej po południu. Rodzice Lily byli pogodni, spokojni, nie kłócili się, przytulali i całowali córeczki, żartowali i śmiali się razem z nimi.

Severus przez kilka dni nie miał lekcji i wykorzystał ten czas na obserwację Lily. Ustalił, że rano mała czarownica wraz z siostrą była odwożona do szkoły, po lekcjach zwykle przebywała w domu i uczyła się ale czasem szła z Tunią do parku, na plac zabaw. Czarodziej panicznie lękając się odrzucenia nie ujawniał się i niezauważony, całymi dniami włóczył się za Lily.

W połowie maja, w domu Severusa miał miejsce śmieszny incydent poprzedzony pochwałą starannie wypranej koszuli, którą pan Snape skierował ku wyraźnie zdumionej małżonce.

-Eileen, a gdzie są moje brązowe spodnie, te od wyjściowego garnituru?- Pan domu, do eleganckiej koszuli chciałby założyć równie eleganckie spodnie.

-A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie są twoje spodnie Tobiaszu? Całymi dniami włóczysz się, sama nie wiem gdzie, przychodzisz brudny i obszczany jakbyś się wytarzał w rynsztoku. Może rozpadły się z brudu?- Zasugerowała małżonka.

-Co ty kurwa, pieprzysz, ty suko z wielkim nochalem,- wrzasnął wściekły pan Snape, zaciskając pięści.

-Jakby twój nochal był mniejszy, - ledwo słyszalnie odburknęła żona, pod rzeczonym nosem.

Incydent zakończył się wymazaniem z umysłu pana Snape brązowych spodni. Oczywiście, delikwent pamiętał, że miał takowe, ale to było w przeszłości i zapomniał co się z nimi stało. Gorzej, że pani Snape nie mogła znaleźć swojej ulubionej bluzki.

-Co się z nią stało?- Matka Severusa zachodziła w głowę, na szczęście nie wiązała zniknięcia bluzki z synem.- Widocznie położyłam ją gdzieś i zapomniałam. Znajdzie się kiedyś. Chyba, że ją ktoś ukradł, - powiedziała zmartwiona czarownica i westchnęła. -To była taka porządna bluzka.

Severus za bardzo nie rozumiał, co było porządnego w tej starej, brudnej szmacie która się rozpadła gdy ćwiczył czar piorący, ale przezornie nie odezwał się. Matka zajęta swoimi sprawami zupełnie zapomniała o tej nowej umiejętności syna.

Pierwszy czerwca 1969 roku, mugolski dzień dziecka, był dla Severusa już od rana bardzo radosnym dniem. Po wielu miesiącach, ojciec wreszcie przypomniał sobie o jego istnieniu i po śniadaniu wręczył Severusowi prezent, wymiętą czekoladę pewno ze śmietnika, ale to nie było istotne i chłopczyk w pełni docenił gest.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego mały, z okazji dnia dziecka,- burknął ojciec mierzwiąc mu włosy i już go nie było.

Mimo takiego potraktowania Severus był radosny i podekscytowany, bo najbliższe dwa miesiące miał spędzić w magicznym Londynie. Wieczorem, w krzakach za domem, z głośnym pyknięciem aportowała się ciocia Alicja i po krótkim przywitaniu z siostrzenicą pociągnęła małego czarodzieja za sobą, w ciasny tunel czasoprzestrzeni, na Pokątną.


	3. Czarodziejski Świat

Czarodziejski świat

Wiedźma wraz z siostrzeńcem aportowała się na Pokątnej i mały czarodziej znalazł się w innym świecie, obok stoiska z amuletami, sklepu z miotłami i sklepu z magicznymi stworzeniami. Dzieciak aż sapnął z przejęcia. Mimo później pory, na ulicy panował gwar i ruch, czarodzieje przechadzali się z pasją o czymś dyskutując, robili zakupy. Wiekowa czarownica, trzymając za rękę dziecko, włączyła się w podążający ulicą tłum i przy końcu uliczki podeszła do niewielkiego, piętrowego domku w zabudowie szeregowej. Na parterze mieścił się sklepik, a na pierwszym piętrze było mieszkanie do którego wchodziło się zewnętrznymi schodami. Severus dawno nie był w tym małym, czystym i schludnym mieszkanku, a bardzo lubił tu być, lubił jak ciocia o niego dbała, rozmawiała z nim i interesowała się tym, co robi. Czarodzieje weszli do środka, ciocia magicznie zapaliła światło, usadziła Severusa przy stole po czym sprawnymi ruchami różdżki zaczęła napełniać miednicę wodą, równocześnie ją podgrzewając.

\- Umyj się dziecko, - powiedziała pogodnie.

Chłopczyk niechętnie podszedł do miski, rozebrał się i ochlapał.

\- Nie tak,- ciotka uśmiechając się wsadziła dzieciaka do miski i pomogła mu się umyć .

Wypucowany czarodziej przebrał się w czystą, przygotowaną przez ciocię szatę, pewno stare ubranie po Argusie ale jeszcze w dobrym stanie. Ciocia, w czasie gdy Severus się ubierał, magicznie przygotowała kolację. Dzieciak był bardzo zmęczony bo dzień obfitował w fascynujące wydarzenia, więc po kolacji położył się do łóżka Argusa i zasnął gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki.

Na drugi dzień, małego czarodzieja obudził głos cioci.

-Severusie, czas wstawać.

Dzieciak musiał znowu się umyć, po czym przebrał się w dzienną szatę i wyjątkowo jak na siebie czysty i schludny, razem z ciocią zjadł śniadanie. O ósmej czarodzieje zeszli do niewielkiego sklepiku z ziołami i z miksturami leczniczymi na bazie ziół. Severus podawał zioła i mikstury i rozkładał je do szufladek i na półki. Severus lubił tą pracę i w większości rozpoznawał zioła, ale nie wszystkie, były też rzadkie zioła, których nie znał. Ciocia opowiadała mu o nich gdy nie było w sklepie klientów, uczyła je rozpoznawać oraz jak, gdzie i kiedy je zbierać. Wieczorem, z wypiekami na twarzy, Severus zabrał się za czytanie przystępnie napisanej książki o warzeniu eliksirów leczniczych na bazie ziół. Ciocia widząc zaangażowanie wnuka siostry, uśmiechnęła się.

-Masz wybitny talent do warzenia, Severusie. To pewno po Gauntach, zawsze słynęliśmy z talentu do warzycielstwa.- Ciocia wypowiedziała te słowa z dumą, bo będąc z domu Gaunt, za bardzo nie utożsamiała się z Filchami. -Idź już spać dziecko, bo jutro czeka nas dużo pracy.

Jednak systematyczność pracy bardzo męczyła niedożywionego, wątłego dzieciaka, więc ciocia postanowiła, że Severus będzie pomagał w sklepie w okresach szczytu, czyli od wtorku do soboty w godzinach od drugiej do piątej po południu.

Po kilku dniach pobytu na Pokątnej, Severus obudził się sam w mieszkaniu. Była dziewiąta i ciocia już od godziny pracowała w sklepie. Na stole czekało na małego śniadanie, w misce ciepła woda do mycia, obok szata dzienna. Czarodziej niechętnie się umył, bo systematyczne mycie też było uciążliwe ale ciocia stanowczo wymagała czystości. Odświeżony, zjadł śniadanie i poszedł powłóczyć się po Pokątnej. Czarodziej nie uszedł daleko, gdy przed sklepem z miotłami natknął się na Evana Rosiera, kuzyna matki, syna cioci Rubeny. Państwo Rosier, czystej krwi ale niezbyt zamożna czarodziejska rodzina, mieszkali na Nokturnie, nieopodal Pokątnej. Evan był trzy lata starszy od Severusa i właśnie zdał o drugiej klasy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Wujek, jak zresztą cała rodzina Severusa, był w Syltherinie. Chłopcy znali się, bo razem spędzali letnie miesiące na wsi, u dziadków Severusa, gdy państwo Prince jeszcze żyli. Evan zawsze traktował dalszego siostrzeńca wyniośle i trochę pogardliwie, na zasadzie nie dość, że młodszy, to jeszcze półszlama. Chłopcy przywitali się, i Snape postanowił towarzyszyć wujkowi na Śmiertelny Nokturn. Ojciec Severusa był tematem tabu w rodzinie i mniejszy z czarodziejów nie obawiał się, że wujek go wyda. Severus, mimo młodego wieku, dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że mugol w czarodziejskiej rodzinie czystej krwi jest hańbą.

Nokturn był taką Spinner,s End czarodziejskiego świata: Brudne zaniedbane domy i sklepy, bramy walących się domów zabite deskami, podejrzani ludzie, szemrane interesy, knajpy, prostytutki, czarna magia. Małego czarodzieja pociągał ten świat, gdzie czuł się lepiej i swobodniej niż na Pokątnej, mimo że na Nokturnie musiał uważać aby nie oberwać klątwą, aby nie dać się okraść. Zasady funkcjonowania na Nokturnie były proste i podobne do tych, obowiązujących na Spinner,s End: Wygrywa silniejszy, bardziej sprytny, bezwzględny i inteligentny.

Przed bramą obskurnej kamienicy, dwaj młodzi czarodzieje napotkali zdenerwowanego chłopaka w wieku Snape, masywniejszego i trochę wyższego od Severusa, ale także wyraźnie zabiedzonego.

-Cześć Mulciber, co się stało?- Zapytał Rosier.

-Cześć. Kto to?- Chłopak nazwany Mulciberem wskazał brodą Severusa.

-Syn mojej kuzynki, Severus. Mieszka z matką w mugolskim miasteczku, przyjechał do ciotki na wakacje.- Czarodziej uśmiechnął się. -Jest chyba w twoim wieku, Mulciber. Będziecie razem w Hogwarcie.

Mulciber bystro łypnął na Severusa. Chłopak miał jasne, kręcone, bujne włosy i jasnoniebieskie oczy.

-Michael Mulciber,- przedstawił się wyciągając rękę.

-Severus Snape.- Dzieciak ścisnął rękę nowo poznanego kolegi.

-Więc co się stało, Mike?- Rosier ponowił pytanie.

Chłopak zmarszczył twarz w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

-Chodźcie "Pod Butelkę", muszę sprzedać amulet.

I gdy trójka młodych magów wlokła się całą szerokością ulicy, Mulciber niechętnie zaczął wyjaśniać:

-Ojca zamknęli w Azkabanie, bo przeklął mugola który oszukał go w handlu. Sprawa jest paskudna. W mieszkaniu jest papuga, matka wysłała mnie po pieniądze do knajpy.

Mike był wściekły na mugoli i Severus się akurat temu nie dziwił.

\- Ktoś się powinien za nich zabrać, - wysyczał chłopak.

\- Jest taki potężny czarodziej, Czarny Pan, moi rodzice go popierają,- oznajmił Rosier. - Czarny Pan uważa, że czarodzieje w naturalny sposób są stworzeni do rządzenia światem, więc trzeba nam to umożliwić. Mugole to niewolnicy i trzeba pokazać im gdzie jest ich miejsce.

\- Masz rację, Evan,- Severus poparł wujka. - Wiem, jak bezczelni potrafią być mugole i jak bardzo są bezbronni wobec magii. Trzeba pokazać im, gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Mały Snape na chwilę zamyślił się. Czarny Pan... Sprawa, o którą walczy, organizacja, którą stworzył... Śmierciożercy. Chłopczyk chciałby być jednym z nich. Jego matka, Eileen Prince była w Hogwarcie, w Syltherynie z Czarnym Panem. Nazywał się wtedy Tom Riddle, to jest jego prawdziwe nazwisko, ale nie wolno go używać ani o tym mówić.

Dzieciaki weszły do knajpy "Pod Pękatą Butelką". Sala za bardzo nie różniła się od "Czarnej Mańki", gdzie zwykle pił ojciec Severusa. W gospodzie było tłoczno, brud, smród, ktoś leżał na stole we własnych rzygowinach, ktoś kłócił się z barmanem. Czarodziejskie dzieciaki podeszły do kontuaru i handlarz wymienił amulet na pieniądze. Michael był markotny, więc towarzysze starali się go jakąś pocieszyć, ale za bardzo im to nie wychodziło. Chłopcy odprowadzili go i Rosier pożegnał się przed bramą obdrapanej kamienicy, ale Severus postanowił towarzyszyć nowo poznanemu koledze. Evan przed odejściem upewnił się, czy mały trafi na Pokątną, bo ciotka by go przeklęła, jakby Severus zaginął.

W mieszkaniu Mike,a bieda była jeszcze większa niż u Snape,ów. Mieszkanie było jednoizbowe, obdrapany, prawie pusty duży pokój był połączony z obskurną, ciemną kuchnią z miejscem do gotowania i z miskami do mycia. Na środku pokoju stał stół, a przy stole, na honorowym miejscu, z kwaśna miną, siedział czarodziej wyraźnie tutaj nie przystający. Zdenerwowana, chuda, podobna do Michaela kobieta z kręconymi brudno-blond włosami, zagadywała gościa. Pod nogami czarownicy plątał się roczny chłopczyk, a po pokoju kręcił się bez celu, wyraźnie znudzony czterolatek. Kobieta popatrzyła na najstarszego syna i Mike w milczeniu podszedł do matki kładąc na stole pieniądze. Ubrany w bogatą szatę otyły czarodziej, wziął grubymi paluchami banknoty i z pogardą je przeliczył.

-Co to jest?- Po chwili odezwał się.

Matka Mike,a zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej.

-Więcej nie mamy proszę Pana, nie mamy co jeść, dałam panu wszystko.

-Za to,- sarknął pogardliwie czarodziej, -to nie licz, że twój stary kiedykolwiek wyjdzie z Azkabanu.

Kobieta przełknęła łzy, a prawnik rozglądnął się po ruderze i jego wzrok z wyraźną lubością zatrzymał się na stojącym obok chłopcu.

-To twój dzieciak?- Zapytał adwokat, jednocześnie kładąc pulchną rękę na pośladkach Mike,a. Chłopak wyraźnie spiął się, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

-Taak.- Odpowiedziała kobieta i chyba dopiero w tym momencie zauważyła Severusa.

-A ten to kto?- Spytała z wyraźną niechęcią, na co Mike wreszcie się ruszył.

-Mój kolega z Pokątnej. Pójdę go odprowadzić.

Mówiąc to, dzieciak wybiegł z pokoju a za nim nim błyskawicznie podążył Snape. Chłopcy biegli na Pokątną, jakby goniło ich stado hipogryfów. Severus dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę czego był przed chwilą świadkiem, bo seks dla ulicznika nie był tajemnicą, chłopczyk niejedno już widział w swoim krótkim życiu. Dla małego czarodzieja zachowanie niektórych dorosłych mężczyzn było niezrozumiałe i przerażające. Severus dobrze pamiętał pewien duszny, letni wieczór, gdy zobaczył TO po raz pierwszy. Miał wtedy chyba z siedem lat, było już po zmroku i chłopiec bezszelestnie, jak zjawa przemykał uliczkami Spinner,s End, gdy zwróciły jego uwagę krzyki dochodzące z okna na parterze narożnego domku.

-Nie, błagam, błagam, nie, nie rób mi tego, aaaa...

Wystraszony i zaciekawiony Severus zakradł się do ogródka, zajrzał przez uchylone okno i jego oczom ukazał się niezrozumiały i przerażający widok. Jakiś facet dymał chyba dziesięcioletniego chłopaka, wciskając pomiędzy jego pośladki przyrodzenie wielkości przedramienia Severusa. Ta scena wciąż mu się przypominała, od tego czasu czarodziej jak ognia unikał miejsc w których krzyczały dzieci.

Mały Snape, wspominając wydarzenie z przed kilku lat którego był mimowolnym świadkiem, zatrzymał się przed ciocinym sklepikiem i odwróciwszy się do nowo poznanego kolegi zapytał:

-Mogę ci jakąś pomóc?

Mike spuścił wzrok. -Nie. Chyba nie,- szepnął zrezygnowanym głosem. -Wydyma mnie. Jest z tego znany. Wynajmuje pokój "U Grubej Berty". W soboty urządza tam imprezy. Jak wrócę do domu to pewno matka każe mi tam iść.

-Musisz?

-Tak. Taki bogacz, nie ominie mnie to a jak nie pójdę dobrowolnie, to będzie jeszcze gorzej.

-Chodź na górę, może coś wymyślimy.

Mulciber sceptycznie popatrzył na Snape i bezwolnie za nim poszedł. Severus podzielił się z Mike obiadem który już przygotowany czekał na stole, po czym zapytał:

-Wiesz który pokój wynajmuje?

-Tak, a co?

-Jest taki eliksir, powodujący pomieszanie zmysłów,- Snape wypowiedział te słowa wolno, zastanawiając się. -Mógłbym go uwarzyć do soboty. Jak go ktoś wypije, to faktycznie miesza w głowie, ale jego opary powodują tylko silny ból głowy i dezorientację, wierz mi, facet nie będzie miał chęci na dymanie jak się tego nawdycha.

-Zorientuje się. I mnie to też trafi.

-Niekoniecznie. Staniesz przy lekko uchylonym oknie a eliksir ustawisz tam, gdzie będzie siedział, pod stolikiem albo koło łóżka. Będziesz się wolno rozbierał, jak będziesz posłuszny, to nie rzuci się na ciebie. Jak zacznie ci się kręcić w głowie to powiesz, że musisz siku. Łokciem zamkniesz okno i wybiegniesz z pokoju. Zrozumie przecież, że nagle ci się zachciało. Nim wrócisz, facet zapomni po co przyszedł i straci chęć na dymanie.

-Potrafisz uwarzyć taki eliksir?- Mulciberowi ze zdziwienia opadła szczęka.

-Tak. Do soboty powinien być gotowy. I nie sądzę, żeby facet podejrzewał ciebie. Przyjdź w piątek o ósmej wieczorem, będę czekał na dole.

Severus odprowadził Mike,a przed dom i pożegnał się, bo w sklepie już zaczynało robić się tłoczno. Chłopczyk pomagając obsługiwać klientów wspomniał coś cioci o tym, że spotkał Rosiera, że byli razem na Nokturnie, i że poznał nowego kolegę.

Wieczorem po kolacji, mały, czarnowłosy czarodziej spytał ciocię, czy mógłby uwarzyć eliksir mącący zmysły.

-Po co ci warzyć taki eliksir? Czy wiesz, że jego stosowanie jest karalne?

-Nie zamierzam go stosować ciociu, to Mike go zastosuje.

-Ten twój kolega z Nokturnu?

-Tak.

-Po co mu taki eliksir?- Alicja wypytywała małego zimnym, nieprzyjemnym głosem.

-Papuga ojca chce go wydymać,- lakonicznie i szczerze oznajmiło dziecko.

-Papuga ojca chce go wydymać?- Powtórzyła zaszokowana czarownica nic z tego nie rozumiejąc przestraszona, że małemu coś się poprzestawiało w głowie.

-Tak.

Severus opowiedział o tym czego był świadkiem, powtórzył to, co mu powiedział Mulciber i przedstawił swój pomysł. Ciotka zamarła z półotwartymi ustami, zaszokowana tym razem, dla odmiany, bystrością i pomysłowością dziewięciolatka.

-Dobrze. Składniki tego eliksiru nie są drogie i są dość powszechne. Nie mam owoców Belladony, ale możesz je zastąpić liśćmi Lulecznicy Czarnej, przelicznik znajdziesz w "Eliksirach..." .Jak chcesz mieć wywar na piątek, to musisz zacząć warzyć dzisiaj. Dasz radę?

-Dziękuję ciociu!- Wykrzyknął rozradowany chłopczyk. -Jasne, że dam radę.

Severus w podskokach wbiegł do małej pracowni eliksirów, która znajdowała się za kuchenką. Ciotka zabrała się za gotowanie jutrzejszego obiadu, równocześnie dyskretnie obserwując czarnowłosego czarodzieja. Chłopak ma wybitny talent do warzenia, pomyślała z dumą. Żeby tylko nie zszedł na zła drogę.

Po dwóch godzinach, czarodziejski dzieciak zabezpieczył eliksir. Ciocia przypilnowała go, żeby się umył i przebrał przed położeniem do łóżka.

-Dobranoc, Severusie.

-Dobranoc, ciociu.

Alicja weszła do pokoiku chłopczyka i pocałowała go na dobranoc. Severus uśmiechnął się, a ciotka tknięta przeczuciem przytuliła dziecko. Severus wtulił się w nią, przywierając do opiekunki całym sobą i Alicja zaczęła głaskać jego proste, cienkie włosy. Ależ on potrzebuje miłości, pomyślała zdziwiona. Chłopczyk zasnął wtulony w ciocina szatę z pogodną, uśmiechniętą twarzą. Czarownica delikatnie ułożyła na kołdrze małą, bladą rączkę o długich, cienkich palcach. Budowę ręki ma po Gauntach, pomyślała ciepło, nos też chyba będzie miał po Gauntach, choć dziewięciolatek nie miał jeszcze dużego nosa, ale zapowiadało się, że będzie duży. Ciocia otuliła małego czarodzieja kołdrą i jeszcze raz go pocałowała, po czym magicznie zgasiła świece i wyszła.

W piątek Severus umieścił gotowy eliksir w płaskim, niewielkim pojemniczku z otwieranym wieczkiem i wieczorem, tak jak to było umówione, dał go Michaelowi.

W niedzielę do mieszkanka cioci Alicji wpadł wyraźnie uradowany Mike.

-Udało się, udało,- wrzeszczał już od progu.

Ciocia Alicja uśmiechnęła się.

-Ty jesteś Michael Mulciber?

-Tak, - odpowiedział nagle speszony dzieciak.

-Opowiedz, jak sobie poradziłeś?- Zapytała ciepłym głosem Alicja, bo chciała zachęcić go do zwierzeń. Mike pewno nie przypuszczał, że w mieszkaniu będzie ktoś dorosły.

-Zrobiłem tak, jak radził mi Severus. Wybiegłem do toalety jak poczułem, że kręci mi się w głowie i po wyjściu z pokoju ukryłem się pod schodami. Po dwóch godzinach zdjąłem z drzwi wywieszkę "Nie przeszkadzać". Papuga obudził się wieczorem, facet nic nie pamiętał więc o nic nie może mnie oskarżyć. Nie dopytywał się o mnie, więc jak będę go unikał, to pewno da mi spokój.

-Jak będziesz miał jeszcze kiedyś taki problem to przyjdź do mnie, pomogę ci.- Pani Filch powiedziała te słowa bardzo poważnie i Severus poczuł się dumny, że ma taką fajną ciocię.

W czasie pobytu u cioci Severus pomagał w sklepie, dużo czytał i warzył. Mały czarodziej nie szukał kontaktu z Mulciberem bo wiedział, że gdyby ten w jakiś sposób zorientował się, że jego ojciec jest mugolem, to by go przeklął. Ciocia była osobą samotną, swój czas dzieliła pomiędzy prowadzenie sklepu, domu i dokształcanie się, toteż Severus mocno się zdziwił, gdy pewnej lipcowej nocy zbudziły go głosy przyciszonej, ostrej rozmowy dobiegającej z kuchni.

-Rubena, naprawdę nie mam pieniędzy aby ci pożyczyć.

-A tej półszlamie i jego matce to pomagasz!

-Nie nazywaj tak Severusa! Sklep jest na granicy opłacalności, ledwo mi starczy na życie.

-Słyszałam, że Argus dostał jakąś pracę. Będziecie mieli pieniądze.

-Nie będę brać pieniędzy od syna. Jeżeli chcesz pożyczyć od Argusa, to z nim rozmawiaj.

-Nie będę się zniżać do proszenia o cokolwiek charłaka!- Wrzeszczała ciotka Rubena, na co z ust cioci Alicji wydobył się niesamowity syk. Siostry przez moment syczały na siebie, po czym Severus usłyszał mocne trzaśnięcie drzwiami i kroki zmierzające ku jego pokoikowi. Czarodziejskie dziecko błyskawicznie zablokowało swoje emocje oklumując umysł, i gdy ciocia Alicja weszła do pokoju chłopczyk wyglądał jakby spał. Ciotka otuliła Severusa kołdrą, przytuliła go i pocałowała w czoło, po czym wyszła. Dzieciak nie zdziwił się temu co przed chwilą usłyszał bo dobrze wiedział, że rodzina matki pogardza nimi. Zaintrygowało go to syczenie ale wyczuł, że nie byłoby dobrze pytać o to.

W czasie, gdy Severus rozmyślał nad tym co przed chwilą usłyszał, Alicja usiadła w fotelu ze szklanką mocnego naparu z ziół. Cholerna Rubena, rodzice zawsze ją rozpieszczali bo trafiła się im na starość, beniaminek taki, i nadal myśli, że świat się wokół niej kręci! Jak mogła tak nazwać Severusa! Nie pamiętam, żebym znała dzieciaka o tak dużej magicznej mocy i takich umiejętnościach! Dobrze, że mały śpi i nie słyszał mowy wężów, myślała zdenerwowana czarownica. Siostry trzymały tą umiejętność w wielkiej tajemnicy. Samo posługiwanie się mową węży nie jest niczym złym, ale jest powszechnie kojarzone z czarnoksiężnikami więc cokolwiek się wydarzy, to osoba znająca ten język jest podejrzewana jako pierwsza i wybronić się z ewentualnych zarzutów jest jej trudniej. Gdyby Severus nie spał, czarownica musiałaby zastosować na nim Oblivate. Alicja była zadowolona, że nie musiała tego robić, bo każde Oblivate trochę uszkadza magię. Te charłakowate rody czystej krwi, tfu, splunęła wiedźma, bo przypomniała sobie głupiego jak but stryja Marvola i jego dzieci. Kuzynka Meropa zrobiła przed laty jakiś numer zdaje się, że uciekła z mugolem. Morfin pozabijał później tych mugoli, a Meropa zmarła w tragicznych okolicznościach. Alicja słyszała kiedyś, że Meropa miała z tym mugolem dziecko które przeżyło w sierocińcu, słyszała nawet, chyba od Averych czy Lestranege, że tym dzieckiem jest Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Alicja prychnęła rozbawiona myślą która tak niespodziewanie jej przyszła do głowy. Świetnie, niech ten geniusz zła da popalić idiotom czystej krwi... Myśli Alicji zwróciły się ku Argusowi i czarownica posmutniała. Ukochany syn zupełnie pozbawiony magii... A on ma tak czystą krew, jak mało który czarodziej, od tysiąca lat nie było żadnego mugola w rodzinie!

Wieczorem, w ostatnim dniu lipca, ciotka wraz z Severusem stali przed Dziurawym Kotłem wyraźnie na coś czekając. Po chwili, z głośnym piskiem zatrzymał się obok nich Błędny Rycerz i z autobusu wysiadł wyjątkowo jak na siebie pogodny Argus. Ciotka wyściskała syna, a charłak przyjacielsko poklepał po plecach Severusa. Cała trójka przeszła przez Dziurawy Kocioł, Alicja stukając różdżką w ceglany mur otworzyła przejście i zajęte rozmową towarzystwo weszło na Pokątną.

-Dostałem tą pracę,- poinformował przejęty Argus. -Zaczynam w przyszłym roku szkolnym, od września. Bardzo mi się ta praca spodobała. I spodobało mi się to, jak dyrektor nas traktował... Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie odnosił się do mnie z takim szacunkiem.

Severus cieszył się z radości cioci i Argusa ale był trochę smutny bo powrót Argusa oznaczał, że musi wrócić na Spinner,s End. Ciocia rozumiejąc powód smutku pocieszająco go przytuliła i powiedziała:

-Nie martw się, jeszcze nie raz spędzisz tutaj wakacje.

Jednak mały czarodziej uśmiechnął się radośnie dopiero wtedy, gdy Argus wręczył mu paczuszkę ze słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa, z Hogsmeade. Po kolacji chłopczyk pożegnał się z charłakiem i ciocia aportowała się z nim na Spinner,s End.


	4. Magiczna dziewczynka

Magiczna dziewczynka

Severusa nie było dwa miesiące, ale w domu nic się nie zmieniło, więc magiczne dziecko zostawione samo sobie nadal włóczyło się po miasteczku trochę kradnąc, trochę przeczesując śmietniki, trochę zbierając zioła. Rano Severus zwykle miał lekcje z mamą, a wieczorem uczył się i warzył. Dzieciak codziennie przed zaśnięciem, będąc już w łóżku, ćwiczył oklumencję opróżniając umysł z wszelkich emocji. Wychodziło mu to coraz lepiej. Popołudniami, chłopczyk nie był w stanie powstrzymać się i nadal chodził za Lily, ale robi to tak umiejętnie, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Kilkanaście dni po powrocie na Spinner,s End Severus ujawnił się, ale pierwsza rozmowa z magiczną dziewczynką nie przebiegła tak, jak by tego chciał.

A było to tak... Pewnego upalnego sierpniowego dnia 1969 roku, Lily z siostrą poszły na plac zabaw, do parku. Towarzyszył im kryjący się w cieniu drzew Severus. Dziewczynki usiadły na huśtawkach, a magiczny chłopczyk ukrył się za żywopłotem. Żar lał się z nieba i po chwili po plecach dziecka zaczął spływać pot, ale Severus nie zdecydował się zdjąć ciężkiej, ciepłej, zimowej peleryny, bo bardzo się wstydził bluzki i spodni ze śmietnika które miał pod spodem. Dziewczynki zaczęły się huśtać, Lily huśtała się coraz wyżej i wyżej, wreszcie zrobiła to, co jej wyraźnie sprawiało przyjemność, skoczyła z rozbujanej huśtawki i powoli, z gracją opadła na ziemię. Tunia widząc to zaczęła wrzeszczeć na siostrę, więc Lily odeszła jak najdalej od niej i przypadkowo stanęła w miejscu, w którym od Severusa odgradzał ją jedynie żywopłot.

\- Patrz Tunu, co potrafię,- powiedziała Lily zrywając kwiat, który na jej ręce zaczął rozwijać się i zamykać.

Tunia popatrzyła na siostrę trochę z zazdrością, a trochę złym wzrokiem.

-Nie rób tak, tak nie można.

-Czemu, przecież to nikogo nie boli.

Severus zły przez to, jak Tunia traktuje Lily nagle, pod wpływem impulsu, wyskoczył zza żywopłotu.

-Ja wiem kim jesteś i nie robisz nic złego, jesteś czarownicą.

-Czemu mnie tak przezywasz!- Lily wściekła się i wycofała do siostry.

-To nie jest nic złego, moja mama też jest czarownicą, a ja jestem czarodziejem. Masz dużą magiczną moc. Wiem to, bo obserwuję cię od kilku miesięcy, od marca, - dopowiedział z zażenowaniem, spuszczając głowę.

-Też mi czarodziej- prychnęła Petunia. - Ja wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś chłopakiem od Snape,ów. Oni mieszkają tam, za rzeką.

Petunia wypowiedziała te słowa ze słyszalną w głosie pogardą. Ten adres w jej mniemaniu wyjaśniał aż nazbyt dobrze, kim był Severus. Magicznemu chłopczykowi zrobiło się bardzo przykro i już nie odezwał się, a dziewczynki odeszły. Starsza Petunia ciągnęła Lily za rękę. Severus wiedział, że Petunia miała trochę racji osądzając go w taki sposób. Czarodziej bardzo chciałby być inny, taki jak Lily i Petunia, ale nie był taki a najgorsze było to, że za bardzo nie rozumiał dlaczego. Pewno magiczna dziewczynka nie będzie już chciała rozmawiać ze mną, pomyślał chłopczyk, i smutny powlókł się do domu.

Pomimo, że Severus stracił nadzieję na zaprzyjaźnienie z Lily, to na drugi dzień znowu przyszedł na plac zabaw. Opłaciło mu się to, bo Lily przyszła sama, bez siostry i podeszła do szczęśliwego chłopczyka.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Severus.

-Ja jestem Lily. Czy naprawdę jesteś czarodziejem? Czy umiesz robić magię?

-Tak.

-Mógłbyś mi pokazać?

Czarodziej rozglądnął się dyskretnie czy nikt ich nie obserwuje, magicznie zerwał kwiat i wpatrując się weń intensywnie rozkazał mu polecieć. Kwiat osiadł w ręku Lily.

-Niesamowite! Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły?

-Jestem uczony przez mamę w domu a jak skończę 11 lat, to pójdę do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa, do Hogwartu. To szkoła z internatem dla czarodziejów. Będę szkolony w magii. To już za dwa lata. A gdzie jest twoja siostra?

-Została w domu. Masz 9 lat?

-Tak.

-Ja też. Za dwa lata skończę podstawówkę i czeka mnie wybór szkoły. Opowiedz mi o czarodziejach. To jest chyba jakaś bajka, nigdy nie słyszałam o takich ludziach. I czemu się patrzyłeś czy nikt nas nie widzi, gdy robiłeś magię?

-Bo czarodzieje ukryli swój świat przed mugolami...

-Mugolami?

-Mugole to niemagiczni ludzie, tacy jak twoja siostra.

-To czemu nie jesteś ukryty?- Zaśmiała się Lily. Jej śmiech był miły i sympatyczny.

-Moja mama wyszła za mugola. Mieszkam na Spinner,s End,- sucho odpowiedział chłopczyk.

-Opowiedz mi Severusie o magicznym świecie.

Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się, bo tak rzadko ktoś mówił do niego po imieniu.

\- Świat czarodziejów jest ukryty przed mugolami już od kilkuset lat. Mamy swoje Ministerstwo z Ministrem Magii, sąd który nazywa się Wizengamot, policjantów których nazywamy aurorami, z biurem aurorów przy Ministerstwie Magii, taki główny posterunek policji, a nawet więzienie dla czarodziejów.

-Więzienie?

-Tak, jest na wyspie, na morzu, strzeżone przez dementorów, okropne istoty które wysysają z ludzi szczęście i nadzieję, zostawiając najgorsze wspomnienia.

-Za co czarodzieje trafiają do więzienia?

-Za nieprzestrzeganie prawa czarodziejów. Chyba tak, jak u mugoli. Za napady, pobicia, morderstwa, też za ujawnienie czarodziejskiego świata mugolom, używane zaklęć niewybaczalnych...

-Niewybaczalnych?

-No, takich do zabijania, torturowania lub podporządkowania kogoś swojej woli. Znam takie trzy: Crucio, Imperio i najgorsze, zabijające, przed którym nie ma obrony Avada Kedavera.

-I mama uczy cię takich zaklęć?- Zapytała trochę przerażona Lily.

-Nie, nawet nie wie, że je znam. Usłyszałem o nich przypadkowo,- gładko skłamał Severus.

-I umiałbyś zrobić taką magię? - Lily była zdziwiona i lekko przestraszona tym, co właśnie usłyszała. Severus wyraźnie jej imponował i było to dla chłopczyka bardzo przyjemne uczucie, którego doświadczał po raz pierwszy.

-Nie, - kąciki ust czarodzieja lekko powędrowały ku górze, unosząc się w uśmiechu.-Do tego potrzeba różdżki.

-Różdżki?

-To coś, przez co kanalizujesz swoją moc, jak przez wąski tunel. Dzięki różdżce możesz precyzyjnie rzucić silne zaklęcie. Bez różdżki twoja moc jest rozproszona, trudniej nią kierować i jest słabsza.

-Czemu nie masz różdżki?

-Dostanę ją jak będę szedł do szkoły. Czasami biorę różdżkę mamy i rzucam nią proste zaklęcia, ale najbardziej lubię warzyć eliksiry.

-Eliksiry?

-No wiesz, ustawiasz kociołek, mieszasz różne składniki i dostajesz coś zupełnie innego, coś co może wyleczyć choroby, wywołać dobry nastrój, zapewnić szczęście.

-I warzysz takie eliksiry?

-Tak, w piwnicy, w starym kociołku mamy, mam do tego talent.- Chłopczyk wypowiedział te słowa z dumą. - Mama na czas warzenia użycza mi różdżki.

Zrobiło się późno, więc dzieci cały czas swobodnie rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i żartując, powoli poszły w stronę domu Lily. Dziewczynka w przeciwieństwie do chłopczyka, może przez to, że nie była jedynaczką albo dlatego, że chodziła do szkoły i dużo przebywała w towarzystwie rówieśników a może dlatego, że rodzice się troskliwie nią opiekowali, była śmiała, bezpośrednia, szczera i nie miała żadnych problemów z nawiązywaniem kontaktów towarzyskich.

-Wyjeżdżasz jeszcze gdzieś na wakacje?- Lily zapytała nowo poznanego kolegę.

-Nie.

-Spotkamy się jutro?

-Dobrze. Tak jak dzisiaj?

-Tak.

Pod domem Lily magiczne dzieci z Cokeworth pożegnały się.

Następnego dnia, Severus dość długo czekał na Lily na placu zabaw. Tym razem dziewczynka przyszła z siostrą, zaprosiła nowo poznanego kolegę do domu i przedstawiła go mamie. Pani Evans była przerażona wyglądem, sposobem mówienia i zachowaniem Severusa i dopiero gdy zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, to zmieniła zdanie o nim. Negatywne cechy dziecka równoważyły jego nadprzyrodzone zdolności, takie same jak u jej córki. Dla pani Evans było ważne, że można rozwijać te magiczne umiejętności w szkole ponadpodstawowej, z możliwością wykorzystania ich w celach zarobkowych w dorosłym życiu.

Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące i Lily i Severus powoli zaprzyjaźniali się. Przyjaźń jest wspaniałym uczuciem, które Severus i Lily doświadczali po raz pierwszy i które miało wielkie pozytywne znaczenie zwłaszcza dla Severusa, brutalnie odrzuconego tak przez mugoli z powodu "inności", jak przez czarodziejów z powodu pół mugolskiego pochodzenia. Lily, mimo że chodziła do szkoły i miała kochających rodziców, to nie miała koleżanek ani przyjaciółek bo przez swoją magię była inna. Kiedy Lily była zdenerwowana, kiedy ktoś jej dokuczał, to wokół dziewczynki działy się dziwne rzeczy. A to koleżance zmienił się kolor włosów, innej zaczął lecieć katar z nosa, a pod Mary rozpadło się krzesło, jak złośliwe usiadła w klasie na miejscu Lily. Koleżanki w jakiś sposób wiązały te zdarzenia z Lily i nie lubiły jej, trochę się jej bały, więc nie chciały mieć z nią do czynienia i unikały małej czarownicy.

Magiczne dzieci były szczęśliwe, że napotkały wreszcie bratnią duszę i spotykały się codziennie, chociaż na krótko, spędzając razem każdą wolną chwilę. Lily była bardziej śmiała od Severusa i nie mając żadnych problemów w kontaktach interpersonalnych przejęła inicjatywę. Dziewczynka godzinami wyciągała z Severusa informacje o magicznym świecie, a Severus uczył Lily zbierać składniki do eliksirów i warzyć. Czarodziej początkowo brał kociołek z domu i warzył w nadrzecznych chaszczach a Lily pomagała mu, ale kiedy do Cokeworth zawitała zimna i słotna jesień, to Severus zaprosił Lily do siebie. Czarodziej ze względu na dzielnicę w której mieszkał i sytuację w domu, odwlekał moment zaroszenia Lily najdłużej jak mógł, ale kiedy dziewczynka zdecydowanie wyraziła życzenie, że chciałaby uwarzyć coś magicznego a na dworze lało, to chłopczyk nie miał wyjścia.

Pani Snape nie była chętna mugolaczce, ale ze względu na syna starała się tego nie okazywać. Pan Snape, jeżeli już przebywał w domu, to miał znacznie zaburzoną percepcję, więc nie zauważał dziewczynki, podobnie jak nie zauważał syna.

Pewnego dnia po lekcji, Severus zagadnął matkę o powód jej niechęci do Lily. Eileen zacisnęła blade usta w wąską linię podobnie jak to robił jej syn, gdy był zły.

-Wychowałam się w rodzinie czystej krwi, wśród czarodziejów i czarownic. Twego ojca poznałam przypadkowo, gdy miałam trzydzieści lat. Mimo, że mieszkam wśród mugoli już ponad dziesięć lat, to nie czuję się tutaj dobrze. Czarodzieje pochodzący z mugolskich rodzin są inni od nas zresztą, jak pójdziesz do Hogwartu to sam zauważysz różnicę. W Hogwarcie na takich czarodziejów mówiliśmy szlamy, w moim szkolnym domu, w Syltherinie, powszechnie używano tej nazwy. Ci mugolscy czarodzieje byli w jakiś sposób wykluczeni, po szkole trudniej im było znaleźć pracę, zrobić karierę, przebić się w magicznym świecie. To nie jest dla ciebie korzystne na przyszłość, abyś przyjaźnił się z TAKĄ czarownicą.

Severus spuścił wzrok i tak jak matka zacisnął blade usta w wąską linię, ale się nie odezwał. Obronię Lily w Hogwarcie, butnie pomyślał, nikt nie będzie jej dokuczał!

Kłopoty ze znalezieniem miejsca do wspólnego warzenia, równoważyła przyjemność z pozyskiwania składników do eliksirów. Było to ulubione zajęcie Severusa, przewyższające nawet satysfakcję płynącą ze studiowania czarnej magii. Czarodziej swoją fascynacją zaraził przyjaciółkę, a przynajmniej zaszczepił w dziewczynce zainteresowanie ziołami, bo warzenie zajmowało niewiele czasu w porównaniu z czasem, jaki zajmowało pozyskiwanie składników do eliksirów. Jednym z pierwszych eliksirów w którego przygotowanie aktywnie włączyła się Lily, był eliksir regenerujący układ kostny, zwany "Szkiele Wzro". Główne składniki tego eliksiru, kłącze perzu (Agropyron Ropens) i korzeń pokrzywy (Urtica Dioica) były powszechnie dostępne na każdym skwerku, tylko trzeba było wiedzieć jak i kiedy je zbierać.

-Kłącze Perzu musimy zebrać po zachodzie słońca, przy nowiu księżyca, w dżdżystym dniu, a korzeń pokrzywy zbiera się nad ranem, przy pełni księżyca.

-Nie przesadzasz Sev?- Dziewczynka zaczęła skracać jego imię, bo było zbyt długie jak na jej gust, a przecież musiała go zapytać o tak wiele rzeczy.

-Nie, nie przesadzam, Lily.- Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się lekko. -Jeżeli nie będziemy przestrzegać tych zasad, to eliksir nie wyjdzie, bo składniki nie będą miały wystarczającej mocy magicznej.

-Skąd to wiesz?- Lily nie ustępowała, bo bardzo jej nie odpowiadała pora zbierania ziół.

-Z książek.- Cierpliwie wyjaśnił chłopczyk. -To jest doświadczenie wielu pokoleń warzycieli. Po co mamy przebijać głową mur, gdy drzwi są otwarte?

-No dobrze, ale ja też bym chciała zbierać, a mama nie wypuści mnie z domu po zmroku.

-Daleko nie musisz iść. Perz rośnie w twoim ogródku. Zauważyłem go, jak cię odwiedzałem.

Więc po zmroku, przy nowiu, gdy ciemność nocy rozświetlało jedynie światło z pokoju Petunii która przez okno, z zazdrością, obserwowała magiczne dzieci, Lily i Severus delikatnie odkopując perz, pozyskiwali kłącza.

Gorzej było z zebraniem korzeni pokrzyw, bo Lily uparła się towarzyszyć Severusowi.

-Rodzice mnie nie puszczą.

-Postaraj się cicho wyjść z domu.

-A jak się obudzą?

Severus zamyślił się.

-A jakbyś wyskoczyła przez okno?

-Co?- Ze zdziwienia Lily stanęła jak spetryfikowana.

-No, bo przecież z huśtawki wylatujesz na wysokość pierwszego piętra, a potem powoli opadasz na ziemię. Jak ty to robisz? Więc może mogłabyś skoczyć z pierwszego pietra, tak jak z huśtawki?

Lily pomyślała chwilę. -Wiesz Sev, masz rację, mogłabym tak zrobić.

Kilka dni później, nocą, przy pełni księżyca, Severus zapukał do okna Lily, lewitując siłą umysłu kamyk. Po chwili Lily wyskoczyła przez okno, na chwilę zawisła w powietrzu, po czym z gracją opadła na trawnik. Szczęśliwe dzieci, cicho się śmiejąc odeszły w mrok.

-Chodź Lily.- Severus lekko pociągnął koleżankę za rękę, -nad rzeką znalazłem stanowisko pełne dorodnych pokrzyw.

Ulice miasteczka były o tej porze puste. Czarodziejskie dzieci trzymając się za ręce, pobiegły nad rzeczkę. Severus wskazał gąszcz pokrzyw rosnących przy samym brzegu. Lily rozglądnęła się. Przyroda wyglądała niesamowicie, drzewa w nocy, w świetle księżyca miały dziwaczne, straszne kształty, sprawiały wrażenie jakby żyły, jakby miały dusze. Nieopodal stał potężny buk, a pod drzewem było mnóstwo wysokich krzaków tworzących naturalny namiot, wyściełany trawą.

-Ale tutaj jest ładnie,- wyszeptała Lily.

Severus podał Lily rękawice robocze i dzieci rozpoczęły ostrożnie wyciągać z ziemi pokrzywy i oddzielać korzenie. Po pół godzinie, z siatką pełną korzeni pokrzyw, czarodziejskie dzieci powróciły do domu.

-Korzenie i kłącza będą się suszyć na strychu przez dwa miesiące. W grudniu, przed świętami, możemy zacząć warzyć eliksir.

-I naprawdę ten eliksir przyspiesza zrastanie kości?- Po raz kolejny upewniła się Lily.

-Tak.- Severus nie wydawał się znudzony, odpowiadając po raz już chyba dziesiąty na to samo pytanie. -I to w okresie kilku godzin! Ale takie gojenie, z tego co wiem, jest bolesne,- dopowiedział.

Severus odprowadził Lily pod dom i dziewczynka magicznie, przez okno, wskoczyła do swojego pokoju, niezauważona przez śpiącą w najlepsze, niczego nieświadomą rodzinę.


	5. Święta

Święta

Zbliżały się święta i słotna jesień powoli ustępowała miejsca mroźnej zimie. Na ulicach Cokeworth już na początku grudnia wyczuwało się nastrój i magię świąt. Severus od dawna nie był tak szczęśliwy, a powód jego szczęścia był prozaiczny, bo był przy nim ktoś w jego wieku, ktoś kto go akceptował takim jakim jest, ktoś kto go lubił i podziwiał, ktoś mający takie same zdolności. Pewnego grudniowego, przedświątecznego dnia, magiczne dzieci w piwnicy domku państwa Snape warzyły eliksir zwany Szkiele Wzro. Sev pokazywał Lily jak trzymać różdżkę, jak za pomocą różdżki rozpalić i zgasić ogień pod kociołkiem, jak magicznie zapalić świece. Lily sprawiało wielką przyjemność posługiwanie się różdżką. Dziewczynka aż sapała z przejęcia, gdy była w stanie wykonać te proste czary.

-Co zrobimy eliksirem?- Zapyta Lily.

-Przyda się, - krótko odpowiedział Sev. -W razie czego, jak sobie coś złamiemy.

Lily pomagała ciąć i miażdżyć składniki do mikstury, a Sev warzył. Eliksir był bardzo skomplikowany i Lily była pod wrażeniem umiejętności chłopaka.

-Czy przyszedłbyś do nas na świąteczny obiad? Rozmawiałam o tym z mamą, zgodziła się.

Sev kiwnął głową.

\- Tak.

Chłopczyk przy Lily wypowiadał się lakonicznie, krótko i na temat, za to dziewczynce nie zamykała się buzia. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że rodzice Lily rozmawiają zdecydowanie inaczej niż jego i bardzo się lękał użycia jakiegoś słowa lub zwrotu który mógłby zrazić Lily. Severus był bardzo inteligentnym dzieckiem, więc starał się w taki sposób dobierać słowa jak robiła to Lily, Petunia i ich rodzice, lub nawet mama gdy rozmawiała z ciocią Alicją lub z koleżanką. Chłopczyk intuicyjnie wyczuwał, że słów typu kurwa, chuj, suka, odpierdol się, spadaj, jebać i tym podobnych powszechnie używanych na Spinner,s End, nie należy używać przy Lily. Rozmowy dzieci kręciły się wokół magicznego świata, co pozwalało chłopczykowi unikać przypadkowych, chamskich, odzywek.

Magia świąt nie dotarła do czarodziejskiego domku państwa Snape, ale otoczyła swoim pięknem Severusa. Święta dla małego czarodzieja rozpoczęły się już tydzień wcześniej, kiedy to z głośnym trzaskiem, obok wchodzącego właśnie do domu chłopczyka, aportowała się ciocia Alicja.

-Kochanie, zabieram cię na święta do siebie, - uśmiechnięta ciocia wzięła w objęcia wnuka siostry, ale chłopczyk zrobił smutną minę.

-Nie cieszysz się?- Ciotka była wyraźnie zdziwiona takim zachowaniem Severusa.

-Rodzice Lily zaprosili mnie na świąteczny obiad,- powiedział cicho chłopczyk, nie patrząc cioci w oczy.

-Lily? To ta mugolaczka z Cokeworth, z którą się przyjaźnisz?

Severus kiwnął potakująco głową. Pewno mama już rozmawiała z ciocią na temat Lily. Chłopczyk był ciekawy co ciocia sądzi o przyjaźni z Lily, ale nie zapytał o to. Dzieciak już wiedział, że lepiej jest słuchać i wyciągać wnioski niż zdradzać swoje myśli, uczucia i pragnienia.

-Dobrze, więc zabieram cię na Pokątną, wybierzesz sobie jakiś prezent.

Alicja była szczęśliwa, że może małemu sprawić trochę radości, bo handel przed świętami poszedł nadspodziewanie dobrze i obroty sklepiku przewyższyły oczekiwania czarownicy. Żebym tylko miała zdrowie, ta myśl zaprzątała głowę Alicji już od dłuższego czasu, bo czarownica była wiekowa, a Argus za kilka miesięcy rozpoczynał pracę w Hogwarcie i w domu będzie rzadkim gościem.

Wiedźma weszła do saloniku i obejmując chłopczyka, oznajmiała już od progu:

-Porywam Severusa.

Smutna, biernie siedząca przy stole Eileen, kiwnęła potakująco głową. Ciotka krótko przytuliła siostrzenicę, wciskając w jej rękę jakiś niewielki pakunek. Pan domu był nieobecny, wiec Eileen rozerwała papier i z uśmiechem powoli wypływającym na twarz, przeliczyła mugolskie pieniądze.

-Bądź z nim o 19, Tobiasz pewno wróci po 20, jak zamkną knajpę. Nie chcę, żeby się zorientował, że byłaś.

Mówiąc to, czarownica spuściła wzrok.

-Dobrze,- westchnęła Alicja i wraz z Severusem poszła za dom, gdzie wśród krzewów, niewidoczna od ulicy, bezpiecznie mogła się deportować.

Magiczna ulica Pokątna była przepięknie udekorowana, i po aportacji Severus aż otworzył buzię ze zdziwienia. Na ulicy zalegała niewielka warstewka sztucznego śniegu, poręcze domów były ustrojone wiecznotrwałymi soplami lodu, ściany pokrywał rozmigotany srebrny szron, we wszystkie strony biegły girlandy bluszczu i ostrokrzewu, domy były ozdobione bajecznymi, rozmigotanymi światełkami, a na ulicy stały choinki oplecione złotymi i srebrnymi łańcuchami. Ciocia wzięła Severusa za rękę i poprowadziła ciche, onieśmielone, dziecko do Miodowego Królestwa. Ta nowo otwarta na Pokątnej filia sklepu z Hogsmeade, przyciągała tłumy łasych na słodycze czarodziejów. Severus mocno ściskając rękę cioci, zamarł jak spetryfikowany na progu sklepu. Alicja przytuliła dziecko wprowadzając je do środka i stając tak, aby nie tarasować przejścia, po czym pochyliła się ku siostrzeńcowi i powiedziała:

-Wybierz sobie co chcesz, Severusie.

-A mógłbym kupić prezent dla Lily?- Zapytał po chwili chłopczyk, gdy już nieco ochłonął i odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

-Oczywiście. Ale powinieneś także wybrać coś dla jej siostry i rodziców, bo jesteś proszony na obiad.

Ach, więc ciocia nie ma nic przeciwko Lily, pomyślał szczęśliwy mały czarodziej, równocześnie rozglądając się po sklepie i nadal mocno trzymając ciociną rękę. Sklep był wspaniały, przewyższający wszelkie wyobrażenia chłopca o ilościach i rodzajach słodyczy, zdecydowanie bijący na głowę wszystkie mugolskie sklepy ze słodyczami które kiedykolwiek widział. Na ladzie były ustawione kociołkowe pieguski, bardzo śmieszne kociołki z piernika wypełnione kremem i polane kolorowym lukrem. Obok, na stojakach, leżały pozwijane zielone lizaki, które zwróciły uwagę czarodzieja, bo przypominały mugolskie lizaki które kiedyś kupował mu ojciec.

-Kwachy,- Severus przeczytał podpis pod lizakami. -Co to jest?

-Sądząc po składzie,- odpowiedziała czarownica z trudem czytając coś, co napisano bardzo drobnym drukiem, -te lizaki wypalają na kilka minut dziurę w języku.

-Nie mogę czegoś takiego podarować Lily.

-Nie, nie możesz. O popatrz Severusie, dla Lily proponowałabym cukrowe pióro delux, jest słodkie, można je ssać i godzinami się nie rozpuszcza.

-Popatrz ciociu, czekoladowe żaby!- Wykrzyknął podekscytowany chłopczyk.

Na następnej półce, dostojnie siedziały zielone, niewielkie żaby. Czarodzieje podeszli bliżej.

-Żaby o miętowym smaku, po zjedzeniu przez kilka minut skaczą w brzuchu,- przeczytała Alicja.

-O, popatrz ciociu, karaluchowe i czekoladowe bloki i żelki ślimaki?- Severus wskazał na długie, różnokolorowe ślimaki umieszczone w wielkim słoju, przypominające mugolskie żelki. Kilku czarodziejów stojących w pobliżu odwróciło się i z widoczną pogardą popatrzyło na chłopczyka. Wysoki blondyn o jasnoniebieskich oczach drwiąco wydął wargi, a gdy jego wzrok padł na czarownicę, w oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie.

-Dzień dobry, Alicjo,- powiedział wyniośle. -To jest syn Eileen?- Czarodziej spojrzał na chłopczyka tak, jakby był jednym z karaluchów z karaluchowego bloku leżącego obok.

-Dzień dobry, Abrastorze. Tak,- spokojnie odpowiedziała Alicja i zwróciła się do Severusa, ignorując Abrastora. -To są ślimaki gumiaki.

Czarownica objęła chłopczyka i podeszła do następnego regału. Severus wychwycił jeszcze wyniosłe -chodź, Luciuszu-, skierowane do dumnego, kilka lat starszego od siebie czarodzieja, wystrojonego w bogatą szatę. Ten przykry incydent nie popsuł Severusowi nastroju, bo na regale do którego właśnie podeszli było tak dużo rozmaitych cukierków, że dzieciak znowu stanął jak spetryfikowany. Wiele z tych cukierków Severus widział po raz pierwszy. Na półkach leżały musy świrusy, fasolki wszystkich smaków, balonówki Drooblego, eksplodujące cukierki, krajanka z melasy, likworowe pałeczki, pieprzne diabełki, toffi i wiele innych. Na następnym regale, stały w równych rzędach czekoladowe kociołki, czekoladki w kształcie kociołków wypełnione nadzieniem, dalej dyniowy mus i gały czekoladowe będące kulami czekolady z wierzchu polanymi białym lukrem i wypełnionymi musem truskawkowym, które wyglądały jak gałki oczne. Obok, w gustownych opakowaniach, ułożono lodowe płatki śniegu o smaku lodów śmietankowych, będące nietopiącymi lodami. Severus zaszokowany taka ilością i różnorodnością słodyczy, nie mógł się zdecydować co wybrać.

-Proponuję, żeby Lily oprócz lukrowego pióra de lux kupić czekoladową różdżkę. I możesz jeszcze dorzucić czekoladowe żaby, dziewczynka jest przecież czarownicą, no i te słodycze mogą być długo przechowywane. Dla jej rodziców proponuję kupić likworowe pałeczki, to jest bardzo elegancji prezent, a dla siostry fasolki wszystkich smaków...

-Petunia nie ma poczucia humoru,- ponuro przerywał ten monolog Severus.

-No, to nie wiem, może też likworową pałeczkę?

Ostatecznie, Severus wybrał dla siebie kociołkowe pieguski, musy świrusy, fasolki wszystkich smaków, karaluchowy blok, czekoladową różdżkę, balonówki Drooblego, eksplodujące cukierki, gały czekoladowe, kwachy, miętowe ropuchy, pieprzne diabełki i ślimaki-gumiaki, dla Lily na świąteczny prezent wybrał cukrowe pióro de lux, lodowe płatki śniegu i czekoladową różdżkę, dla państwa Evans wybrał likworowe pałeczki, a dla Petunii lodowe płatki śniegu.

Ciocia Alicja wyszła ze sklepu obładowana dwiema dużymi torbami z przekonaniem, że chyba przeceniła swoje możliwości finansowe. Alicja zabrała dzieciaka do swojego domu, kazała mu się umyć i poczęstowała obiadem. Może powinnam najpierw zabrać go do domu, umyć i przebrać, pomyślała posmutniała nagle czarownica, bo wnuk siostry był straszne zabiedzony i zaniedbany, brudny i śmierdzący. Po obiedzie, najedzone i pełne wrażeń dziecko położyło się do łóżka, a Alicja pewna, że chłopczyk śpi, zaczęła rozmawiać z Argusem o incydencie w sklepie.

-Pieprzeni czarodzieje czystej krwi, tfu,- splunął wściekły charłak. -Severus ma większą moc, niż ci wszyscy panowie razem wzięci. Da im jeszcze popalić.

-Żeby tylko nie zszedł na złą drogę, - westchnęła czarownica.

Udający sen Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, co to może być ta "zła droga". To jest chyba wtedy, jak się przeklnie mugola i zamkną cię w Azkabanie, tak jak ojca Mulcibera, pomyślał chłopczyk.

Przed kolacją, Severus zaczął się zachowywać tak, jakby chciał o coś zapytać i jednocześnie się wstydził.

-O co chodzi, Severusie?- Zapytała wprost czarownica.

\- Nie wiem, w co mam się ubrać do Lily.- Na bladą twarzyczkę dziecka wypłynął rumieniec zażenowania i Severus spuścił głowę, zasłaniając twarz czarnymi, prostymi, niedomytymi włosami.

-Zaraz coś wymyślimy,- powiedziała ciepło ciocia, wyciągając z szafy jakieś stare ubrania, pewno po Argusie, ale jeszcze w dobrym stanie.

-O, ta koszula będzie odpowiednia,- Alicja wyjęła białą, lekko zszarzałą koszulę z falbankami. -Przymierz, jak będzie dobra to ci ją upiorę.

Severus przymierzył koszulę oraz staromodne, ale pasujące na niego spodnie i marynarkę. Ciotka uśmiechnęła się patrząc na siostrzeńca.

-Wyglądasz jak rasowy czarodziej, Severusie. Zaraz wypiorę, wysuszę i uprasuję ci te rzeczy. Jak będziesz szedł w gości, to nie zapomnij się umyć. I umyj włosy, spakuję ci eliksir myjący.

-Dobrze ciociu, dziękuję.

O obiecanej godzinie, ciocia odstawiła do domu szczęśliwego dzieciaka obładowanego torbami słodyczy i torbą z ubraniem.

Na drugi dzień, po śniadaniu, Severus z torbą pełną magicznych słodyczy pod pachą, pobiegł do Lily.

-Wejdź Sev, rodzice i Tunia pojechali na świąteczne zakupy.

Drzwi otworzyła zadowolona z odwiedzin przyjaciela, magiczna dziewczynka.

-Lily, mam torbę czarodziejskich słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa! To jest taki nowo otwarty sklep na Pokątnej. Byłem tam wczoraj z ciocią, mówię ci, tyle słodyczy to jeszcze w życiu nie widziałem!

Magiczne dzieci wbiegły po schodach na górę do pokoju Lily i Severus opróżnił papierową torbę, wysypując zawartość na łóżko. Dziewczynka, tak jak wczoraj Severus, zamarła ze zdziwienia.

-Ojej.

Czarownica wzięła do ręki czekoladową żabę i chciała ją zjeść, ale żaba wyrwała się z ręki nie spodziewającej się tego dziewczynki i wylądowała na firance. Lily zaśmiewała się.

-Ale sprytna żaba. Popatrz Severusie, tu jest jakaś kartka.

Dzieci pochyliły się nad małym kartonikiem, z którego machał im ręką wiekowy czarodziej w okularach połówkach, z długą białą brodą.

-Albus Dumbledore.- Z szacunkiem słyszalnym w głosie przeczytał Severus. -Pogromca Grindewalda, przewodniczący Wizengamotu, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

-Więc to jest dyrektor szkoły.- Stwierdziła przejęta Lily, intensywnie wpatrując się w magiczny obrazek.

-Popatrz, a to są pieprzne diabełki.

Severus zjadł jednego, i z jego uszu zaczął wydobywać się dym. Lily śmiejąc się też zjadła cukierek, i oboje dymili jak lokomotywy.

-To są kwachy,- Severus wskazał na zielone lizaki. -Wypalają dziurę w języku na kilka minut. A to musy świrusy.

Lily wzięła do buzi mus, po czym zaczęła śmiesznie podskakiwać, a Sev śmiał się. Po chwili zjadł babeczkę i skakał razem z Lily.

Gdy rodzice i Petunia wrócili z zakupów, zastali czarodziejskie dzieci tak objedzone czekoladą, że ledwo się mogły ruszać.

-Popatrz Tuniu, czekoladowa żaba!

Lily rzuciła siostrze czekoladkę. Tunia rozpakowała prezent i przerażona uciekła z krzykiem, gdy kawałek czekolady który właśnie zamierzała zjeść wyrwał się jej z reki i skoczył na żyrandol. Czarodzieje widząc to, turlali się po podłodze ze śmiechu i nawet rodzice Lily uśmiechnęli się.

W wigilię świąt, mama Severusa ustawiła w kuchni jakąś małą, pokraczną, sztuczną choinkę którą oplotła łańcuchami. Z jedzeniem nie było źle, bo państwo Snape dostali bon żywieniowy z Opieki Społecznej. Niestety, bon nie obejmował whisky, więc rozdrażniony i wyraźnie niedopity pan Snape tylko szukał okazji, żeby się na kimś wyżyć.

W świąteczny dzień, aby nie natknąć się na wściekłego rodzica, mały czarodziej wstał wczesnym rankiem, cichutko poszedł do łazienki, umył się, ubrał w podarowane przez ciocię odświętne ubranie, spakował prezenty i w starych, rozczłapanych, ale jeszcze ciepłych butach, wyszedł na miasto. Chłopczyk miał pieniądze, bo przedświąteczna gorączka zakupów i tłumy przechodniów na ulicach to jest bardzo dobry okres dla złodzieja. Dzieciak kupił sobie w barze coś do jedzenia, trochę poszwendał się po miasteczku, o pierwszej zjadł lunch i o trzeciej po południu, trochę zdenerwowany, zapukał do drzwi państwa Evans. Otworzyła mu Lily.

-Wesołych Świąt, Severusie, - Lily wyściskała nie spodziewającego się tego i mile zaskoczonego chłopaka, pocałowała go w policzek i wręczyła paczuszkę.

-Wesołych Świąt, Lily.

Severus z przepastnej kieszeni peleryny wyjął ładnie opakowane słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa, wręczył je Lily i zażenowany, oddał pocałunek. Lily pachniała przyjemnym, jaśminowym zapachem i chłopczyk zwalczył pokusę, aby się do niej przytulić. Lily wprowadziła Severusa do salonu, trzymając go za rękę. W pokoju było przecudnie, w rogu stała prawdziwa, dwumetrowa choinka ustrojona w kolorowe bombki i łańcuchy, duży stół był rozsunięty, nakryty białym obrusem, zastawiony półmiskami z potrawami, talerzami i sztucami. Severus po pierwszym zauroczeniu wpadł w panikę na widok zastawy, bo nie bardzo wiedział jak posługiwać się tym wszystkim, co leżało na stole. Państwo Evans byli bardzo elegancko ubrani. Severus zdjął pelerynę i po raz pierwszy nie wstydził się tego, co miał pod spodem.

-Wesołych Świąt!

Dzieciak podszedł do pani Astrid a następnie do Petunii, wręczając im prezenty. Paczuszki które otrzymał, położył obok peleryny. Mały czarodziej gratulował sobie, że zjadł na mieście i nie był głodny, bo obserwując w jaki sposób gospodarze nakładają potrawy i jak posługują się sztućcami miał niewiele czasu na jedzenie. Po obiedzie nadszedł emocjonujący moment rozpakowywania prezentów. Wszystkim podobały się magiczne słodycze, nawet Petunia nie wyraziła żadnej krytycznej uwagi. Severus dostał górę mugolskich słodyczy i książkę "Dzieci z Bullerbyn." Gdy już wszyscy rozpakowali prezenty, tatuś Lily włączył radio z mugolskimi kolędami i cała rodzina, wraz z Severusem, zasiadła do "Monopoly".

Na drugi dzień spadło dużo śniegu, przykrywając białym puchem drzewa, domy, plac zabaw, a rzeczka zamarła w okowach lodu. Lily miała ferie, więc magiczne dzieci szalały w parku lepiąc bałwany i walcząc na śnieżki. Severus budował ze śniegu bardzo przemyślne fortyfikacje. Zwykle, po kilku godzinach zabawy, zmęczone dzieci kładły się na białym puchu i wzrokiem lewitowały śniegowe kulki.


	6. Mugolska edukacja

Mugolska edukacja

W pewien ponury, marcowy dzień 1970 roku, pani Snape siedziała zamyślona w kuchni swojego domu. Czarownica nie raz przeklinała decyzję o przeprowadzce do mugolskiego świata, bo nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, gdyby wiedziała jak bardzo jej to utrudni życie. Eileen wspominała minione lata... Była zakochana z wzajemnością w Tobiaszu i przez kilka lat byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem... Do czasu, gdy Tobiasz stracił pracę. Ale wcześniej, stracili życie rodzice Eileen, zostawiając jedynaczce w spadku niewielką nienanoszalna posiadłość którą sprzedała, a za uzyskane pieniądze spłaciła długi i wykupiła na własność segment na Spinner,s End. I to właśnie była ta zła decyzja, bo mąż niedługo później stracił pracę i zostali bez środków do życia... Tobiasza wywalili na bruk jako jednego z pierwszych, teraz wywalają wszystkich, bo młyn plajtuje. Ludzie wyjeżdżaj za pracą i domy w dzielnicy stoją puste, porzucone. Czarownica dobrze wiedziała, że swojego domu nie sprzeda, bo nikt go nie kupi. Brak wyjścia z sytuacji w której się znalazła, spowodował zniechęcenie i depresję. Jedyne co Eileen trzymało w jako takiej formie to obowiązek wykształcenia syna tak, aby poradził sobie w szkole magii, w Hogwarcie. I tu rozpoczynał się problem, z którego istnienia wychowana w magicznym świecie czarownica nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Problem nosił tajemniczą nazwę: WYDZIAŁ EDUKACJI. Bo w mugolskim świecie był zupełnie niezrozumiały dla czarownicy obowiązek edukacji szkolnej do osiągnięcia pełnoletności, a na straży tego prawa stał właśnie ten Wydział.

Gdy syn państwa Snape miał siedem lat, to do domu czarownicy przyszli jacyś urzędnicy w sprawie Severusa i nie realizowanego obowiązku szkolnego, grożąc matce odebraniem dziecka. Eileen poradziła sobie przy pomocy Oblivate i lekkiej sugestii, wmawiając urzędnikom, że nie ma żadnego potomka. Tym razem jednak tak łatwo się nie wymiga, bo urzędnicy wypytywali sąsiadów o Severusa. Zbyt wiele osób zaangażowanych jest w sprawę nauki chłopca i Oblivate nie załatwi już problemu, pomyślała zmartwiona wiedźma. No, ale nie wszystkie mugolskie dzieci chodzą do szkoły. Z tego co Eileen zdążyła zaobserwować, to nie chodzi Pete od Davidsonów, John od Brownów i pewno wielu innych. Muszę porozmawiać z Davidsonami, czarownica podjęła wreszcie jakąś decyzję, narzuciła stary, mugolski płaszcz i z ociąganiem opuściła dom, kierując się do znajdującego się kilka przecznic dalej domu państwa Davidson. Ich syn, Pete był kilka lat starszy od Severusa i nigdy nie chodził do szkoły. Chłopak był osiedlowym popychadłem, chyba wszystkie dzieciaki się nad nim znęcały.

Drzwi otworzyła sympatyczna kobieta w wieku Eileen, chuda i wyraźnie zabiedzona, wcześnie postarzała.

-Dzień dobry pani Snape, co panią sprowadza? - Zapytała zdziwiona sąsiadka.

-Czy mogłybyśmy porozmawiać? Przepraszam, że panią nachodzę, ale sprawa jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, a temat drażliwy.

-Oczywiście, zapraszam, - pani Davidson ucieszyła się z niezapowiedzianej wizyty, bo rozmowy z sąsiadami były jedyną rozrywką na Spinner,s End.

Kobiety usiadły w saloniku o takim samym dziwacznym, okrągłym kształcie jak w domu Eileen. Te identyczne robotnicze domki zostały chyba zaplanowane przez szalonego architekta. Gospodyni postawiła na stole kilka starych, rozpadających się, kruchych ciasteczek.

-Co panią do mnie sprowadza? - Gospodyni powtórzyła pytanie.

-Jest pewna sprawa,- rozpoczęła czarownica, nie patrząc rozmówczyni w oczy. -Być może wynika to z mojego zaniedbania, ale pani wie, jaka jest sytuacja. -Eileen westchnęła i podnosząc wzrok przeszła do sedna sprawy. -Jak pani to załatwiła, że pani syn nie chodzi do szkoły?

-Ach, to,- pani Davidson popatrzyła ze zrozumieniem na sąsiadkę. -Pani syn też? Mogłam się tego domyślać, bo Severus lubi mojego Petera i wszyscy go unikają, tak jak mojego syna. Zawsze czułam, że pani syn jest inny.

Na twarzy czarownicy nie widać było zdziwienia, bo się oklumowała. Pani Snape nie odzywała się aby nie powiedzieć jakiegoś głupstwa i udając zainteresowanie ciasteczkiem, czekała na dalszy ciąg.

-Mój syn jest niepełnosprawny umysłowo,- kontynuowała posmutniała nagle gospodyni. -Jest nauczany w domu, nie jest w stanie opanować materiału przerabianego w szkole, ma 13 lat a dopiero rozpoczyna składać literki, jak dziecko w pierwszej klasie. Nie zna wartości pieniędzy, nie jest w stanie nauczyć się rachować.- Pani Davidson otarła rękawem łzy i po krótkiej przerwie kontynuowała: -Musi pani pojechać do Manchesteru i zarejestrować się w Poradni Psychologiczno -Pedagogicznej. Severus zostanie zbadany i specjaliści określą, jak ma wyglądać jego edukacja,- w głosie kobiety było słychać współczucie. -Z opinią poradni, uda się pani do Wydziału Edukacji, który mieści się przy ul. Victoria 1.

-A mogłabym zobaczyć, jak wygląda taka opinia?- Zapytała czarownica z wyczuwalnym w głosie napięciem, które pani Davidson wzięła na karb zdenerwowania.

-Oczywiście,- odpowiedziała kobieta zadowolona, że może w czymś pomóc.

I gdy gospodyni przyniosła jakieś urzędowo wyglądające pismo, pani Snape zaszczepiła w jej umyśle pewność, że zapomniała zamknąć drzwi. Po wyjściu z pokoju pani Davidson, czarownica transmutowała dokument w białą kartkę papieru którą schowała do kieszeni płaszcza, a gdy gospodyni wróciła, to wymazała z jej pamięci rozmowę, wydobywając z przepastnych głębin umysłu ciasteczkowe przepisy.

-Dziękuję za radę jak upiec te pyszne i niedrogie ciasteczka,- powiedziała czarownica wstając. - Naprawdę, bardzo mi pani pomogła, dziękuję.

Wiedźma pożegnała się i wyszła. Pani Davidson w trakcie rozmowy poczuła się bardzo źle, rozbolała ja głowa i zrobiła się jakaś taka "skołowana", wiec odczuła ulgę, gdy sąsiadka wreszcie opuściła jej dom. Chyba znowu będę miała migrenę, pomyślała kobieta i położyła się do łóżka. Jednak spodziewany atak nie nadszedł, a objawy po godzinie wycofały się.

Na drugi dzień, czarownica wraz z wyglądającym na nie więcej jak dziewięć lat czarnowłosym dzieckiem, zjawiła się w Poradni Psychologiczno-Pedagogicznej. Wizyta wymagała rzucenia Oblivate na kilka osób i zmiany wpisu w książce przyjęć, ale dla żyjącej już ponad dziesięć lat w świece mugoli wiedźmy były to proste czary.

W poradni panowało istne pandemonium, co znacznie ułatwiło pani Snape zadanie, bo w czasie gdy Severus trzymając mamę za rękę był badany przez sympatyczną panią psycholog, jakaś kobieta robiła na poczekalni karczemną awanturę.

-Mój syn miał wyznaczone badanie na godzinę jedenastą w dniu dzisiejszym, pamiętam to dobrze!- Wrzeszczała jakaś wściekła kobieta. -Jak to możliwe, że nie jest zapisany? Termin wizyty miałam na kartce, i nie, nie wiem gdzie jest ta kartka, musiała mi przed chwilą gdzieś wypaść. To skandal, na badanie czekałam pół roku! Nie stać mnie, żeby iść prywatnie!

Pani bardzo się awanturowała i rejestratorka musiała wezwać ochronę. Kobieta w żaden sposób nie mogła zrozumieć, że pod tą datą i o tej godzinie było zapisane inne dziecko. Pani z rejestracji za bardzo nie wiedziała, o co tej kobiecie może chodzić? Może jest chora psychicznie? Na pewno jest niezrównoważona. Z takimi, to lepiej nie zaczynać, bo nie wiadomo co mogą zrobić. Margharet wiele lat przepracowała w rejestracjach placówek służby zdrowia i miała duże doświadczenie z pacjentami. Na psychologii znała się lepiej niż niejeden młody lekarz, mimo że nigdy nie była uczona. O tak, Margharet wiedziała, jak postępować z ludźmi. Rejestratorka pamiętała tą kobietę z jedenastej jak rejestrowała się przed kilkoma miesiącami, mimo że dzisiaj źle się czuła bo bardzo bolała ją głowa. Czyżby dopadło mnie jakieś choróbsko? Ta myśl spowodowała lęk, bo pani Margharet samotnie wychowywała córkę i nie mogła sobie pozwolić na chorowanie.

W czasie, gdy na poczekalni trwała w najlepsze awantura, Severus ze smutną miną, patrząc czarnymi oczkami w oczy pani psycholog wydawał z siebie nieartykułowane dźwięki naśladując w tym młodego Davidsona, a jego mama wpatrując się w kobietę wszczepiała w jej umyśle dane z opisu badania Petera. Severus wzbudził sympatię pani psycholog. Takie małe, biedne, zaniedbane, niepełnosprawne dziecko. Jego rodzice nie mają żadnego źródła utrzymania, jakże ciężko musi być tym ludziom, pomyślała kobieta, bo sama miała dzieci i wiedziała jak to jest.

W dniu, w którym wiedźma wraz z synkiem odwiedziła Poradnię Psychologiczno -Pedagogiczną, wśród pracowników w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób zapanowała istna epidemia bólu głowy. Panią psycholog w trakcie badania Severusa także rozbolała głowa i obraz zaczął się trochę rozmazywać, ale specjalistka dzielnie przeprowadziła badanie do końca. Na szczęście, objawy szybko ustąpiły i żegnając się z Severusem i jego mamą psycholog czuła się już dobrze i nawet poradziła mamie Severusa, żeby postarała się w Opiece Społecznej o zasiłek na dziecko. Uszczęśliwiona pani Snape wylewnie pożegnała się z tak miłą przedstawicielką mugolskiej służby zdrowia.

Czarownica w jakiś niepojęty, magiczny sposób, opuściła poradnię po kilku godzinach z autentycznym orzeczeniem zalecającym Severusowi Snape naukę indywidualną w domu, na poziomie szkoły życia. Z takim orzeczeniem doprowadzenie do końca sprawy nauczania Severusa w mugolskim świecie było już banalnie proste, wymagało jedynie od czarownicy nieco męczącej inwencji. Wiedźma przydybała na ulicy nauczycielkę Pete Davidsona i stosując legilimencję wyciągnęła od kobiety dane dotyczące wykształcenia i kwalifikacji, nie zapominając rzucić Oblivate. Skołowana nauczycielka, z silnym bólem głowy trafiła w trybie pilnym do mugolskiego szpitala, gdzie nie znaleziono przyczyny dolegliwości, zresztą za bardzo nie szukano, bo po kilku godzinach ustąpił silny ból głowy z towarzyszącymi zaburzeniami orientacji i pamięci. Nieszczęsnej kobiecie zalecono obserwację ambulatoryjną.

Po kilku dniach, wiedźma zaopatrzona w stosowne dokumenty zjawiła się w Wydziale Edukacji oświadczając, że sama będzie uczyć syna. Inicjatywa opłaciła się, bo czarownica po wpisaniu i zapisaniu w różnych księgach została zatrudniona jako nauczycielka własnego dziecka, co wiązało się z gratyfikacją finansową. Pani Snape zadowolona, że pospłaca chociaż część długów, wróciła do domu. Świat mugoli nie jest taki straszny jak by się mogło wydawać, tu też można się dobrze ustawić, pomyślała czarownica żałując, że w Hogwarcie nie wybrała mugoloznastwa.


	7. Przebudzenie

Przebudzenie

Do Cokeworth na dobre zawitała ciepła wiosna. Magiczne dzieci skończyły dziesięć lat, i do rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie dzieliło je zaledwie kilkanaście miesięcy. Wiosna to okres pozyskiwania składników do wielu eliksirów i Severus każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał temu pasjonującemu zajęciu, a zebrane kwiaty, pąki, kłącza, korzenie i ziela suszył na strychu. Wysuszone części roślin odpowiednio zapakowane mogły być przechowywane latami. Chłopczyk dobrze wiedział, że każde takie ziele ma swoją cenę, a rzadkie lub trudne do pozyskania składniki są dość drogie. Zbieranie ziół jest zależne od fazy księżyca, pogody i pory dnia. Na wyprawy do parku, nad rzekę i na podmiejskie łąki czarodziej zabierał magiczną dziewczynkę, ale nie zawsze, o niektórych wyjściach nie informował Lily.

Chłopczyk nad rzeczką wypatrzył stanowiska silnie trujących roślin: Szaleju Jadowitego i Szczwołu Plamistego, będących głównymi składnikami eliksirów służących do torturowania i zabijania. Po te rośliny Severus chodził sam. Chłopczyk suchą nocą, przy pełni księżyca, wyciągał z wody kłącza Szaleju i odcinał je od łodyg i korzeni, oraz wykopywał korzenie Szczwołu. Te korzenie powodują porażenie mięśni, w tym także mięśni oddechowych, i szybką śmierć przez uduszenie, i są podstawowym składnikiem eliksiru hamującego oddech. Po zażyciu tego eliksiru ofiara dusi się, ale nie od razu, śmierć jest rozłożona na kilka, kilkanaście godzin, a torturę można błyskawicznie przerwać odtrutką. Severus takimi wiadomościami nie dzielił się z Lily intuicyjnie wyczuwając, że dziewczynka mogłaby przestać go lubić.

Severus nie zabierał też Lily na nocne, wiosenne wyprawy do parku, ale z zupełnie innej przyczyny, bo późnym wieczorem i w nocy w parku działy się dziwne i nie w pełni zrozumiałe dla niego rzeczy. W ustronnych miejscach, na kocach rozłożonych na trawie leżeli mugole, zwykle chłopak z dziewczyną. Severus z zapartym tchem, nie raz obserwował takie pary. Mugole sapali i dyszeli rozbierając się, całując i dotykając siebie nawzajem, co wzmagało wydawane przez nich odgłosy. Oglądając mugolskie pary Severus miał wrażenie, że to co sobie wzajem robią jest bolesne, ale ci ludzie zachowywali się jakby chcieli to robić, i tego chłopczyk nie mógł pojąć. Severus zauważył, że dotykanie niektórych miejsc wzmaga jęki, krzyki i sapanie wydawane przez mugoli, a zwłaszcza dotykanie piersi i krocza. Potem działo się coś dziwnego, bo przyrodzenie mężczyzn powiększało się do bardzo znacznych rozmiarów. Taki wielki kutas był wpychany pomiędzy kobiece nogi i chyba sprawiał ból, bo kobiety krzyczały wyginając głowy do tyłu i wyglądały tak, jak ludzie będący pod Crucio na obrazkach w czarno magicznych księgach. Oglądanie ludzi w tych dziwacznych sytuacjach było bardzo zajmujące, ale Severus intuicyjnie wyczuwał, że Lily nie powinna tego widzieć.

Kiedyś Severus za bardzo nie przejmował się scenami rozgrywającymi się w parku po zmroku, jednak tej wiosny nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co widywał nocną porą. Pewnego dnia, siedząc po turecku na łóżku, zaczął przyglądać się swojemu malutkiemu przyrodzeniu i pocierając palcami kutaska oraz znajdujące się pod nim niewielkie jądra sprawił sobie mimo woli przyjemność. Pod wpływem dotyku kutasek stwardniał, nadal jednak był bardzo mały. Czarodziej zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jest z nim wszystko w porządku? A może będzie duży, jak Severus urośnie? Chłopczyk nie wiedział tego i martwił się, ale nie miał się kogo poradzić. Czarodziej wyczuwał, że z Lily w żadnym wypadku nie należy rozmawiać o takich sprawach.

Argus Filch od pierwszego września 1970 roku rozpoczął pracę w Hogwarcie i ciocia zaproponowała Severusowi, żeby w okresie jesienno -zimowym, kiedy są największe obroty, pomagał w sklepie. Severus bardzo chętnie przystał na to, bo lubił być u cioci i lubił magiczny świat. Lily wyjechała na początku wakacji i dzieci spotkały się ponownie pod koniec sierpnia, przed rozpoczęciem mugolskiej szkoły. Lily i Severus zdążyli zebrać ze stawu rzęsę do eliksiru młodości by po trzech tygodniach ponownie się pożegnać. Severus na kilka miesięcy przeprowadził się na Pokątną. Dzieciak, tak jak rok wcześniej, pomagał w sklepie w godzinach szczytu od wtorku do soboty, a w wolnych chwilach szwendał się po czarodziejskich ulicach. Małego czarodzieja w jakiś magiczny sposób przyciągał Śmiertelny Nokturn, więc w pierwszy poniedziałek wolny od pracy poszedł odwiedzić Mulcibera. Severus natknął się na niego niedaleko obskurnej kamienicy w której mieszkał, jak szedł wściekły, kopiąc kamienie. Mike ucieszył się na widok kolegi.

-Severus!

-Michael!

Wychowani na ulicy czarodzieje serdecznie przywitali się, poklepując po plecach.

-Gdzie idziesz?

-Pokłóciłem się z matką,- oznajmił ponuro Mike. -Stara nie może znaleźć pracy, w domu, kurwa, nie ma co jeść, więc wyżywa się na mnie. Kurwa, aurorzy się panoszą, coraz trudniej jest coś zwinąć. Chodź ze mną,- Mike spojrzał na kolegę, -poznam cię z kumplami.

Chłopcy skręcili w jakąś ponurą, boczna uliczkę.

-Jak twój ojciec?- Zapytał Severus.

-Dostał 15 lat. Nie wiemy czy przeżyje, bo zaczyna świrować,- mówiąc to Mike odwrócił wzrok.

-Widziałeś go?

Mulciber energicznie pokiwał głową, potrząsając blond lokami.

-Tak.

Severus wszedł z Mike,m na jakieś śmierdzące podwórko, otoczone walącymi się ruderami. Wejście do piwnicy było ukryte za bluszczem i Severus nigdy by się nie domyślił jego istnienia. W ciemnej, zadymionej, piwnicznej izbie, przywitał ich gwar głosów. Wśród znajdujących się tu młodych ludzi prym wodził Olaf Selwyn. Chłopak właśnie ukończył Hogwart i nie mógł znaleźć pracy.

-O Mulciber, -Olaf walnął chłopaka w ramię, -skocz po kremowe. A ten, to kto?- Zapytał czarodziej, wskazując brodą Severusa i równocześnie wciskając w rękę Mike,a kilka knutów.

-Severus. Pomaga ciotce na Pokątnej, w sklepie. W tamtym roku uwarzył eliksir pomieszania zmysłów,- pochwalił go Mike.

Olaf z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się Severusowi. Selwyn miał odpychającą, pryszczatą twarz, tłuste, nieumyte, szare włosy i żółte, krzywe zęby. Mike odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł z Severusem na melinę, do sąsiedniego domu. Młody czarodziej pewno nie po raz pierwszy zaopatrywał się tam w kremowe, bo meliniarka znała go i nie robiła problemów. Po powrocie, chłopcy przysłuchiwali się rozmowie starszych kolegów. W czarodziejskim świecie zaczęły się niepokoje w związku z restrykcyjną polityką Ministerstwa które znacznie ograniczyło możliwości zarobkowe najuboższych warstw magicznego społeczeństwa. Socjal, rozpoczynający właśnie błyskawiczną karierę u mugoli, nie był znany w czarodziejskim świecie. Bogate rody czystej krwi nie chciały się nawet w niewielkim stopniu podzielić swoim bogactwem z ubogimi krewnymi. Ministerstwo nie w pełni kontrolowało sytuację na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Bieda przysparzała zwolenników Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Na Nokturnie dochodziło do zamieszek i do potyczek pomiędzy aurorami a sługami Czarnego Pana. Coraz więcej młodych ludzi rozważało śmierciożerczą karierę.

\- Czarny Pan za każdą udaną akcję dobrze płaci,- powiedział jakiś rozczochrany, czarnowłosy chłopak.

-Te, nie bądź taki wyrywny, Travers.- Selwyn splunął przez zęby.- Możesz trafić do Azkabanu.

-W obecnej sytuacji, to ty prędzej trafisz do Azkabanu, kradnąc,- odpowiedział chłopak nazwany Traversem. -W służbie Czarnego Pana zarobisz, odkujesz się i masz szansę zostać kimś gdy Czarny Pan przejmie władzę.

-Gdy przejmie,- prychnął ironicznie Olaf.

Starsi chłopcy popijali kremowe i palili jakieś zielsko, Severus po zapachu rozpoznał konopie. Do Mulcibera podszedł ze dwa, trzy lata starszy, brudny, zaniedbany chłopak. Michael uśmiechnął się.

-Cześć Baddoc. To jest ten geniusz eliksirów, o którym ci opowiadałem,- Mulciber wskazał głową Severusa.

-Graham Baddoc,- przedstawił się chłopak.

-Severus Snape. Z tymi eliksirami to przesada.- Kącki ust dzieciaka uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu, bo czarodziej był zadowolony z pochwały, mimo że nie chciał tego okazać. -Nie chodzisz do szkoły?- Zapytał, bo kończył się właśnie wrzesień i ludzie w wieku Baddoca byli w Hogwarcie.

-Do jakiej? Na Dumstrang mnie nie stać. Mam się uczyć w szkole tego miłośnika szlam, mugoli i wszelkiego innego gówna?- Graham prychnął ironicznie. -W Hogwarcie pod dyrektorstwem Dumbledore nie uczą niczego przydanego. Ojciec uczy mnie klątw i handlu czyli tego, co mi się w życiu przyda.

Rozmawiając, chłopcy nie zauważyli momentu w którym Selwyn opuścił piwnicę. Ich uwagę zwróciło dopiero wejście Olafa z dwiema chichoczącymi dziewczynami, brudnymi, wymalowanymi i ubranymi w jakieś stare szaty. Czarodziej prowadził dziewczyny obejmując je.

-Chodźcie cukiereczki,- Selwyn zaśmiał się ukazując pożółkłe zęby i silnym klapnięciem w tyłek umieścił jedną z dziewczyn w ramionach jakiegoś blondyna w poszarpanej szacie.

-Ach, Szczerbata Mary,- chłopak przytulił dziewczynę, zaczynając ją obmacywać i całować.

Travers wziął butelkę kremowego i odwrócił się, przypatrując z zainteresowaniem niewielkiemu piwnicznemu okienku, a Selwyn zaczął całować drugą z dziewczyn równocześnie wodząc rękoma po jej ciele. Gdy włożył rękę pomiędzy jej nogi, dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć, wyraźnie chcąc odejść. Dziobaty czarodziej uderzył ją w twarz i unieruchomił klątwą.

-Co jest laleczko? Sama chciałaś, to teraz się uspokój, bo mi stwardniał.

Mówiąc to, chłopak uniósł szatę ukazując nabrzmiałego kutasa. Mike i Sev popatrzyli po sobie, po czym błyskawicznie ulotnili się. Do wyjścia z budynku towarzyszyły im przechodzące w jęki krzyki dziewczyn. Dzieci poszły do kamienicy w której mieszkał Mulciber. Mike zaprowadził kolegę do piwnicy. Młodzi czarodzieje usiedli na materacu i Mike wyciągnął jakieś słodkie bułki które rano udało mu się zwinąć ze sklepu, częstując jedną z nich Severusa. Snape wyczuł, że z Mulciberem mógłby porozmawiać na dręczący go temat więc nawiązał do tego, co przed chwilą widzieli.

-Ale ma wielkiego.

-No, - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, więc kontynuował:

-Kurwa, ze mną jest chyba coś nie tak.

Mulciber słysząc to, ze zdziwienia o mało nie zakrztusił się bułką.

-Jest bardzo mały, - doprecyzował Severus grobowym głosem.

-Mój też,- Mulciber wzruszył ramionami. -Urośnie.-

-Jesteś tego pewien?

-No, nie wiem, chyba tak, Bill Travers tak mówił. Oni tam sobie przyprowadzają różne dziewczyny, to znaczy Bill nie przyprowadza bo on ma dziewczynę na poważnie, mówi że nigdy by ją tam nie przyprowadził. Chce się z nią żenić. Z Molly od Pritchardów,- uzupełnił Mike.

-Więc twój też jest mały?- Dopytywał się Severus, bo zupełnie nie interesowały go życiowe plany Traversa.

-Tak.

Jeszcze raz potwierdził Mulciber, jednak to zapewnienie nie uspokoiło Seveusa i dzieciak poprosił, żeby pokazał. Chłopcy odłożyli bułki, podwinęli szaty i porównali swoje przyrodzenia. Prącie Mulcibera było trochę większe, ale gdy pod wpływem ciepła i dotyku kutaski stwardniały, to zrobiły się takiej samej wielkości, a nawet prącie Severusa było nieco większe i to odkrycie w końcu go uspokoiło.

Dwie bułki nie zaspokoiły apetytu niedożywionych młodych ludzi, więc Snape zaprosił kolegę na Pokątną, gdzie już czekał na niego obiad zostawiony w piekarniku przez ciocię. Wlokąc się na Pokątną, Severus poruszył temat magicznej edukacji.

-Nie zamierzasz iść do Hogwartu?

-Co ty, -zaśmiał się Mike, -jasne, że pójdę. Edukacja, wikt i opierunek w Hogwarcie to jedyne, co czarodziej ma za darmo od Ministerstwa. Jedzenie jest w Hogwarcie bardzo dobre, wszyscy to mówią. Kraść jest coraz trudniej, bo coraz więcej osób to robi i łatwo jest wpaść.

Severus nie skomentował tej wypowiedzi bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że zwinięcie czegokolwiek mugolowi stanowi niewielkie ryzyko dla czarodzieja. Na Nokturnie zwyczajnie bałby się kraść, mimo że był bardzo zwinny i spostrzegawczy.

-Idziesz do szkoły dla żarcia?- Severus zerknął na kolegę spod kurtyny opadających mu na twarz włosów.

-No nie, co ty,- parsknął Mulciber. -Wiesz, w życiu różnie może być, a jak masz papierek to masz chociaż szansę na porządną pracę. Bez papierka to teraz nikt nie chce z tobą gadać. Nie mówiąc już o pracy w Ministerstwie, na etacie... No wiesz, pewność zatrudnienia i comiesięcznej wypłaty.

Severus zamyślił się. Ciotka cały czas kładła mu do głowy jak ważna jest magiczna edukacja i jak pożądana dla niego byłaby praca na etacie, chodź Severus nie mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie jako urzędnika... taka nuda. Wolałby walczyć, ale bycie aurorem też go nie pociągało.

xxx

Severus i Michael często odwiedzali piwnicę w częściowo zawalonej kamienicy, pełniącą rolę nieoficjalnego klubu młodzieżowego na Nokturnie. Obaj czarodzieje czuli się dobrze wśród goszczącej tam młodzieży, tworzącej margines czarodziejskiego świata. Eileen Snape de domo Prince, pewno marzyła nie o takim towarzystwie dla syna ale cóż, kobieta nie miała dla niego czasu, a ciotka była zajęta pracą.

Pewnego jesiennego dnia, włócząc się z Mike,m po Nokturnie, Severus zobaczył po raz pierwszy śmierciożerców w akcji, w potyczce przeciw aurorom. Chłopcy znaleźli się niespodziewanie w centrum wydarzeń i ledwo udało im się uskoczyć w jakieś krzaki. Ulicznikom zaimponowali ci czarodzieje w maskach i kapturach, w obszernych czarnych sztach i ciężkich, nabijanych gwoździami butach... Śmierciożercy byli bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni, świetnie walczyli i aurorzy nie mieli z nimi szans, więc szybko deportowali się z Nokturnu.

Po Nowym Roku zamieszki ustały, bo Ministerstwo przestraszone sytuacją na Noktrurnie i szybkim pozyskiwaniem zwolenników przez Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, zniosło restrykcyjne przepisy dotyczące handlu. Jak Severus wywnioskował z rozmów prowadzonych przez klientów w sklepie, przywrócenie poprzedniego prawa odbyło się dzięki zdecydowanej postawie Albusa Dumbledore, przewodniczącego Wizengamotu.

Severus święta spędził u cioci, a w marcu 1971 roku, gdy zaczęły się roztopy a na świecie znowu zagościła wiosna, chłopak wrócił na Spinner,s End. I pierwsze co zrobił, to pobiegł za rzeczkę, do domu państwa Evans. Lily właśnie odrabiała lekcje gdy usłyszała głos przyjaciela, więc szybko zbiegła na dół.

-Sev, tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś.- Lily wyściskała chłopaka i Severus bardzo zadowolony, objął dziewczynkę. -Chodź, musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, co robiłeś.

Kąciki ust czarodzieja uniosły się lekko ku górze w uśmiechu i chłopak trzymając Lily za rękę pobiegł za nią po schodach. Magiczne nastolatki usiadły na łóżku i Severus opowiadał Lily o eliksirach które warzył i o nowych zastosowaniach ziół które poznał, pomijając milczeniem swoje wyprawy na Śmiertelny Nokturn, fascynację czarną magią, niepokoje panujące w czarodziejskim świecie i niejasności dotyczące własnego ciała. Nie wspominał także nic o potyczce aurorów ze śmierciożercami której był świadkiem ani o Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać zwanym przez wielu Czarnym Panem.


	8. Jedziemy do Hogwartu!

Jedziemy do Hogwartu!

Magiczne nastolatki z Cokeworth miały "swoje" miejsce nad rzeką, gdzie w ciepłe dni bardzo lubiły przebywać. Było to tam, gdzie po raz pierwszy, nocą, zbierali korzenie pokrzyw do eliksiru. Gałęzie wielkiego, wiekowego drzewa dawały cień, a dość wysokie krzaki rosnące w koło przydawały intymności niewielkiej polance pokrytej gęstą, niewysoką trawą. Nieco niżej płynęła rzeczka której wody dawały chłód i ukojenie w upalne dni. Severus, gdy szedł spotkać się z Lily, to nakładał czyste, samodzielnie wyprane ubrania i mył się, a baldachim z liści dawał półmrok w którym nie raziły stare, donaszane po kimś ciuchy. Było to miejsce gdzie nikt nie zachodził, w którym można było swobodnie porozmawiać, warzyć proste eliksiry, gdzie Snape mógł opowiadać o magicznym świecie.

W dniu w którym Lily i Severus umówili się na "naszym miejscu", było słoneczne, lipcowe popołudnie. Lily skończyła szóstą klasę, i czekał ja wybór szkoły. Dziewczynka była niezdecydowana i wahała się pomiędzy mugolską a magiczną edukacją. Starsza dwa lata Petunia skończyła drugą klasę prywatnego gimnazjum Smeltinga (oddział żeński), i namawia siostrę na tą szkołę. Lily wolałaby kontynuować naukę w szkole dla czarodziejów ale Petunia naśmiewała się z niej, że takiej szkoły nie ma, więc czarownica chciała szczerze porozmawiać na ten temat z Severusem, jedynym znanym sobie magiem. Problemem dla Lily była też nieznajomość czarodziejskiego świata i niewiedza, co ją w tym świecie, w przyszłości, może czekać. Lily była na tyle dojrzała, że dokładnie zdawała sobie sprawę z wagi wyboru którego miała dokonać. Jeżeli Hogwart naprawdę istnieje i wybierze magiczną edukację, to konsekwencją będzie przyszłe życie w magicznym społeczeństwie bo z podstawowym wykształceniem nie zrobi kariery w mugolskim świecie. Jeżeli wybierze Smelting, to nie stymulowana magia zaniknie, będzie szczątkowa i co najwyżej żyjąc i pracując pośród mugoli będzie postrzegana jako dziwaczka. Idąc nad rzekę, zamyślona dziewczynka nie zauważyła, że w pewnej odległości, kryjąc się, podąża za nią siostra.

Severus przyszedł pierwszy, zdjął pelerynę i stojąc w cieniu drzewa czekał na Lily.

-Cześć, Sev, - Lily zadowolona, że go widzi, krótko przytuliła chłopaka.

-Cześć, Lily, - kąciki ust Severusa nieznacznie uniosły się ku górze w uśmiechu.

Nastolatki usiadły naprzeciw siebie na trawie "po turecku" i Snape zaczął wzrokiem pochłaniać Lily. Dziewczyna bardzo mu się podobała i jej widok podniecał go. Mimo, że tego nie chciał, to natrętnie przypominały mu się wyczyny kilka lat starszych chłopców które widział w piwnicy, na Nokturnie. Dziewczyna nie była świadoma tego, co dzieje się w głowie chłopaka. Lily lubiła Severusa bo był bardzo inteligentny, miły, grzeczny i spokojny, bo miał wiadomości i umiejętności które jej imponowały. Małej czarownicy nie zrażały ubrania które chłopak miał na sobie, tylko zapach potu, brudu i niedomytego ciała który często bił od Severusa, chociaż ostatnio chłopak pachniał szarym mydłem i nie był to może pociągający zapach, ale przynajmniej nie odpychał.

-Severus, proszę powiedz mi szczerze, czy Hogwart istnieje naprawdę? To nie jest żart? Bo Tunia mi mówi, że nabijasz się ze mnie, że takiej szkoły nie ma.- Lily rozpoczęła rozmowę od tego, co najbardziej jej leżało na sercu.

-Jest,- Severus odpowiedział ze słyszalną w głosie wyższością, jaką daje pewność, -ale tylko dla nas. Dla niej nie. Zobaczysz,- czarodziej uśmiechnął się, -niedługo, prawdopodobnie już za miesiąc, dostaniemy listy z Hogwartu.

-I naprawdę te listy przyniosą sowy?- Lily, przez prawie dwa lata znajomości z Severusem bezkrytycznie wierzyła w to, co chłopczyk jej opowiadał. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy aby poddać w wątpliwość informacje które słyszała z ust Severusa, bo uwiarygadniały je ich niezwykłe umiejętności. Teraz, to wszystko zaczynało brzmieć jak bajka, jak chłopięca fantazja.

-Zwykle tak jest,- Snape starał się rozwiać wątpliwości Lily, - ale ty urodziłaś się w mugolskiej rodzinie, więc przyjedzie ktoś ze szkoły aby to wszystko wyjaśnić twoim rodzicom.

Odpowiedź chłopaka wzbudziła kolejne wątpliwości u Lily. Dziewczynka wiedziała, co to znaczy być inną. W szkole podstawowej przez swoja magię doświadczała odrzucenia, więc w gimnazjum chciałaby zaznać akceptacji.

-To coś zmienia, że urodziłam się w mugolskiej rodzinie?- Zapytała niepewnie.

Snape zawahał się. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z wagi tej rozmowy, zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciółka właśnie podejmuje ważną życiowo decyzję, i że ta decyzja będzie zależeć od informacji jakie od niego uzyska. Severus pochłaniał wzrokiem klasyczne, kształtne rysy twarzy Lily, mlecznobiałą cerę, kasztanowo -rude włosy i intensywne zielone oczy. Chłopak dobrze wiedział, jak w magicznym społeczeństwie są traktowane szlamy, ale bardzo chciałby, żeby Lily była razem z nim w Hogwarcie, a najlepiej w jednym domu, w Syltherynie, więc skłamał:

-Nie. To niczego nie zmienia, - powiedział, a wyrzuty sumienia pokrył pewnością, że obroni Lily nie będąc świadom, że biedakowi i mieszańcowi też nie będzie łatwo wśród dumnych i bogatych potomków rodów czystej krwi. Ale cóż, Severus był tylko zaniedbanym chłopcem który bardzo pragnął być z Lily. Po latach, to kłamstwo jak zadra utkwiło w jego sercu, sprawiając nieustępujący, stały ból. Snape nie raz zastanawiał się, jakiego wyboru dokonałaby Lily gdyby powiedział jej wtedy prawdę. Może wybrałaby mugolską edukację? Może w szczęściu dożyłaby sędziwego wieku? Może...

Po uzyskaniu tej istotnej informacji, Lily wyraźnie odprężyła się i po raz kolejny zaczęła wypytywać przyjaciela o życie w szkole i w magicznym świecie. Severus rozpoczął opowieść o Hogwarckich domach, o prefektach, o opiekunach domów i nauczycielach, o ograniczeniach w posługiwaniu się magią przez niepełnoletnich uczniów Hogwartu. Lily słuchała, jak każdej opowieści Severusa, z zapartym tchem, a gdy miała jakieś wątpliwości, to przerywała pytaniami.

-Więc jak użyję czarów poza szkołą to wydadzą mnie dementorom?

-Co ty, -zaśmiał się Severus, -za coś takiego nie trafia się do Azkabanu. W ręce dementorów trafiają tylko ci, którzy zrobią coś naprawdę złego. Ty tam nie trafisz, ty jesteś...- Tu Snape zamyślił się, bo nie potrafił nazwać tego, co było w Lily, co go tak bardzo w niej pociągało i budziło nieuświadomioną delikatność, tkliwość i opiekuńczość. Chłopak nie umiał nazwać tego, co różniło Lily od znanych mu dziewczyn ze Spinner,s End i z Nokturnu. -Lily,- kontynuował, -masz w sobie wielką magiczną moc. Zauważyłem to, jak cię obserwowałem...

Lily nigdy nie dowiedziała się, co Severus chciał jej przez to powiedzieć, bo w tym momencie, zza pnia wiekowego drzewa wypadła Petunia.

-Tunia!- krzyknęła wyraźnie zaskoczona, ale ucieszona Lily.

-No i kto kogo tu szpieguje?!- Wrzasnął wściekły Snape, nawiązując do rozmowy z przed prawie dwóch lat. -Czego chcesz?

Petunia zazdrościła Lily magicznych umiejętności, ale sama zupełnie pozbawiona magii nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała siostrze. Dziewczyna była ciekawa informacji o tym niedostępnym dla niej świecie, ale tego też nie powiedziałaby chłopakowi którym gardziła ze względu na biedę i pochodzenie, więc aby odwrócić od siebie uwagę, czepiła się ubrania Severusa.

-A co ty masz na sobie? Czy to bluzka twojej mamy?- Zapytała zupełnie nieświadoma, że dotknęła czułego punktu zabiedzonego chłopaka, od lat marzącego o porządnym, kupionym w sklepie ubraniu.

Wściekły Severus, świadomie złamał wzrokiem wiszącą nad Petunią gałąź która spadając uderzyła ją w ramię. Przerażona Petunia uciekła z płaczem, a zdziwiona Lily wytrzeszczyła na Severusa oczy, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy.

-Ty to zrobiłeś! Zraniłeś ją!

Snape mało przekonująco zaprzeczył, ale zdenerwowana Lily już go nie słuchała podążając za siostrą.

Na szczęście, Tuni nic poważnego się nie stało, a Lily wytłumaczyła sobie to wydarzenie niekontrolowanym uwolnieniem magii Severusa. Ostatecznie, nie było w tym nic dziwnego, Lily nie raz zdarzały się różne rzeczy gdy ktoś się z nią drażnił. Lily powiedziała o tym wydarzeniu mamie, i pani Evans zabroniła Petunii naśmiewać się lub w jakikolwiek sposób dokuczać Severusowi.

Siostry miały zupełnie inne zdanie na temat tego, co zrobił Severus i mimo czynionych wysiłków nie przekonały siebie nawzajem.

-Nie widzisz, co to za chłopak?- Mówiła Petunia. - Nie oszukuj się, on to zrobił świadomie. To przyszły bandyta, jak chyba każdy ze Spinner,s End. Chłopak od Snape,ów jest dobrze znany w Cokeworth, wszyscy się go boją. I jeszcze ten dziwaczny ubiór!

-Zupełnie go nie znasz, nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałaś, jak możesz kogoś osądzać po ubraniu?! Czarodzieje ubierają się inaczej a zresztą, jak ktoś jest biedny, to dla ciebie od razu musi być bandytą? Przecież to nie jest wina Severusa, że jego rodzice nie mają pracy. Nad magią nie zawsze można zapanować, Sev mi mówił, że w szkole nas tego nauczą, ale ja tego nie potrafię. Mnie też nikt nie lubi przez moją magię i było mi z tym bardzo źle, dopóki nie poznałam Severusa!

Zaś Snape zaś po tym incydencie powziął mocne postanowienie którego skrupulatnie przestrzegł przez lata, żeby nigdy, przenigdy, nie używać przy Lily czarnej magii.

xxx

Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu, Lily wraz z rodzicami i z siostrą wyjechała na wakacje, a Severus staczał walki z mugolami ze Spinner,s End. Po kilkumiesięcznym pobycie w czarodziejskim świecie, do egzystencjalnych powodów potyczek doszły przyczyny ideologiczne i czarodziej swoją magią pokazywał mugolom gdzie jest ich miejsce. Severus już nie potrzebował grzebać po śmietnikach, wolał zwinąć pieniądze i kupić sobie coś do jedzenia, no i w domu nie było tak źle jak kiedyś bo matka po pamiętnej wizycie w Poradni Psychologiczno- Pedagogicznej, w związku ze stwierdzoną u Severusa intelektualną niepełnosprawnością znacznego stopnia, miała przyznaną zapomogę socjalną i bony żywnościowe. Czarodziej przepędzał mugoli dla zasady, żeby im pokazać swoją wyższość, staczając szczególnie zacięte walki z bandą kulawego Johna o dostęp do śmietnika za marketem. Jedna z takich potyczek skończyła się wizytą na policji i posądzeniem Snape o użycie noża. Oczywiście, Severus nie użył żadnego noża, chłopak nie zhańbił by się mugolskim sposobem walki, mały czarnoksiężnik jedynie przelewitował lecący ku niemu nóż tak, że uderzył w nogę zachodzącego go od tyłu chłopaka. Na rzeczonym nożu nie było odcisków palców Severusa i nastolatek został oczyszczony z zarzutów. Ojciec za bardzo nie przejął się tym incydentem, ale matka dobrze wiedziała, co zrobił jej syn. I nie, żeby przeklęcie czy zranienie mugola wzbudziło w niej jakiś protest moralny, o nie, wiedźmie było to obojętne. Eileen lękała się udowodnienia mu winy i konsekwencji prawnych zabronionego czynu w mugolskim i w magicznym świecie, więc przeprowadziła z synem poważną rozmowę na temat przeklinania i ranienia mugoli magią.

xxx

Lily wróciła z Francji w sierpniu i już na drugi dzień pobiegła spotkać się z Severusem. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą pokazał jej przyjaciel, to był list z Hogwartu. Czarodziej dostał ten list kilka dni wcześniej i Lily z zapartym tchem oglądała pergamin z wykazem podręczników i przyborów które powinien mieć każdy uczeń, i jeżeli miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do prawdziwości magicznej edukacji, to właśnie zostały rozwiane.

-Wiesz co oznacza herb Hogwartu?- Severus wskazał charakterystyczną pieczęć umieszczoną na dole pergaminu.

-Nie,- Lily energicznie przecząco pokręciła głową.

-To są herby Hogwarckich domów razem złączone,- wyjaśnił Severus. -Zobacz, wąż Syltherinu, orzeł Rawenclawu, borsuk Hufflepuffu i lew Gryffindoru.

Dziewczynka dotknęła palcami dziwnej faktury niespotykanego już w mugolskim świecie papieru zwanego pergaminem, po czym wzięła kartkę w rękę i zaczęła czytać:

-Będą potrzebne czarne szaty robocze i tiara i płaszcz zimowy też czarny ze srebrnymi zapinkami, rękawice ze smoczej skóry, książki, różdżka, kociołek, fiolki, teleskop, waga... Jak nabędziesz te wszystkie rzeczy?

-Część rzeczy mam po mamie, pozostałe kupię na Pokątnej.

Lily zadumała się. Czy ja także dostanę taki list? Może w szkole nie wiedzą o mnie? Jednak młoda czarownica niepotrzebnie się martwiła bo Hogwart wiedział i pamiętał o Lily Evans. Kilka dni później, rodziców Lily odwiedziła młodziutka kobieta w szkockim stroju, nauczycielka transmutacji. Dzięki Severusowi te odwiedziny nie były zaskoczeniem. Rodzice Lily rozmawiali z córką na temat dalszego kształcenia i uszanowali jej decyzję o wyborze magicznej edukacji. Pani Astrid nawet uważała, że tak będzie lepiej, bo zdawała sobie sprawę z odrzucenia córki przez rówieśników ze względu na jej "inność". Petunia udając obojętność, słuchała opowieści pani McGonagall o magicznej szkole, późniejszych możliwościach pracy, świecie magicznym, i coraz bardziej zazdrościła siostrze.

xxx

Ciocia Alicja odwiedziła Snape,ów w połowie sierpnia i zaproponowała, że zrobi z Severuem szkolne zakupy na Pokątnej, na co Eileen się chętnie zgodziła.

-Ciociu, a czy mogłabyś zabrać na zakupy także Lily?

-Mogłabym, ale najpierw muszę porozmawiać z jej rodzicami.

-Dobrze,- kąciki ust czarodzieja uniosły się w uśmiechu, - to pójdziemy się zapytać?

-Pokaż mi to miejsce,- poprosiła ciotka.

Alicja była wiekową czarownicą i dłuższe chodzenie ją męczyło, mimo że szczupła i zdrowo się odżywiała, to po przejściu 300, 400 metrów musiała usiąść i odpocząć.

Wiedźma weszła do umysłu siostrzeńca, który koncentrując się ukazał dom Lily wraz z otaczającym go ogrodem.

-Dobrze, to lecimy,- zaśmiała się czarownica, i trzymając za rękę Severusa deportowała się z punktu teleportacyjnego znajdującego się w krzakach, za domem siostrzenicy.

Po chwili, przed domem państwa Evans, nagle, jak z pod ziemi, wyrosło dwoje ludzi, starsza kobieta z jedenastoletnim chłopczykiem. Drzwi otworzyła mama Lily i czarodzieje po wstępnym powitaniu zostali zaproszeni do salonu. Alicja po raz pierwszy była w mugolskim mieszkaniu więc dyskretnie, z ciekawością, rozglądała się, przepatrując kąty. Liczne, dziwaczne urządzenia znajdujące się w kuchni wzbudziły u czarownicy zdziwienie i zainteresowanie. W tym czasie, pani Astrid parzyła herbatę i Alicja najchętniej przelewitowałaby czajniczek na kuchenkę, jednak powstrzymywała się przed użyciem czarów nie chcąc przestraszyć panią domu. Pijąc herbatę, Alicja wytłumaczyła mugolce jaki jest przelicznik funtów na galeony i ile mniej więcej będzie kosztować pełna wyprawka do Hogwartu. Mama Lily zgodziła się, aby w najbliższy piątek córka zrobiła szkolne zakupy z panią Alicja Filch i z Severusem, na magicznej ulicy Pokątnej. Lily dostanie mugolskie pieniądze które wymieni na walutę czarodziejów w banku Gringotta. Po uzgodnieniu tego wszystkiego, Alicja pożegnała się i z delikatnym pyknięciem zniknęła, budząc zdziwienie pani Evans która nie była pewna, czy ta wizyta się jej nie przyśniła?

Jednak w oznaczony dzień, pani Filch wraz z Severusem zjawiła się przed domem państwa Evans, zabierając podekscytowaną Lily na zakupy, w magiczny świat. Już sama podróż była dla Lily wielkim przeżyciem. Severus nie raz," od zawsze" teleportował się z mamą, ciocią lub z dziadkami gdy jeszcze żyli, więc ten sposób komunikacji był dla niego naturalny i nie przypuszczał, jakim szokiem będzie dla Lily przeciskanie się przez wąski tunel czasoprzestrzeni.

-Myślałam, że się uduszę,- powiedziała Lily po aportacji, ale dalsze słowa zamarły jej w gardle, na widok banku Gringotta i goblinów.

I jeżeli kiedykolwiek dziewczynka wątpiła w istnienie magicznego świata, to właśnie w tej chwili jej wątpliwości zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Na Pokątnej, gdzie czarownica wraz z dziećmi się aportowała, zwracali uwagę ludzie ubrani w długie czarne peleryny, płaszcze lub szaty, ale dla Lily to nie widok ludzi na ulicy był tak niesamowity, tylko widok przedstawicieli innego, inteligentnego gatunku. Alicja ruszyła w stronę banku, a za nią Lily z Severusem. Dziewczynka nie mogła wydobyć głosu i tylko się uśmiechała do goblinów strzegących wejścia do banku, masywnych drzwi mieniących się w świetle słońca. Stojące przy wejściu gobliny miały nie więcej jak metr dwadzieścia, metr trzydzieści wzrostu, stosunkowo duże głowy i nieproporcjonalnie długie palce. Czarodzieje przeszli przez srebrne drzwi i znaleźli się w marmurowej sali, gdzie na wysokich stołkach, za kontuarem, siedziało blisko sto goblinów skrobiąc coś zawzięcie w wielkich księgach, odważając monety lub rozmawiając. W sali było mnóstwo drzwi, a każde były pilnowane przez gobliny. Alicja wraz z dziećmi podeszła do siedzącego za kontuarem goblina i Lily wymieniła mugolskie pieniądze na knuty i galeony. Po opuszczeniu banku, czarodzieje skierowali się do znajdującego się obok sklepu z szatami Madame Malkin. Pani Malkin była młodą, wesołą, krągłą kobietą ubraną w różową szatę.

-Dzień dobry, pani Filch.- Madame przywitała się ze starszą koleżanką. -Hogwart?- Pytająco stwierdziła na widok młodzieży.

Alicja uśmiechnęła się.

-Dzień dobry, pani Malkin. Tak, Hogwart. Lily potrzebuje szaty robocze, szatę wyjściową i płaszcz, dla Severusa poproszę płaszcz i szatę wyjściową.

Pani Malkin ustawiła dzieci na podwyższeniach i zaczęła się magiczna przymiarka i dopasowywanie szat, wśród śmiechów i chichotów młodzieży. Severusowi było trochę przykro, że dostanie używane szaty robocze i Lily chyba po raz pierwszy dokładnie zdała sobie sprawę z biedy przyjaciela, ale w żaden sposób nie dała tego po sobie poznać, ani u Madame Malkin, ani w trakcie późniejszych zakupów. Severusowi bardzo się podobała jego nowa, wyjściowa szata, a płaszcz zimowy, czarny ze srebrnymi zapinkami, był po prostu przecudny. Był to jego pierwszy nowy, kupiony w sklepie, przyodziewek. To znaczy, pewno jak Snape był małym dzieckiem to miał nową, kupowaną w sklepie garderobę, ale tego nie pamiętał.

Alicja zmniejszyła paczki z ubraniami do wielkości pudełka zapałek, i po pożegnaniu z sympatyczną właścicielką sklepu, wraz z dziećmi, poszła na dalsze zakupy. Czarodzieje odwiedzili aptekę, gdzie Lily nabyła fiolki, odważniki, mosiężna wagę, cynowy kociołek i ingrediencje, magiczną księgarnię, gdzie Lily kupiła wymagane podręczniki, centrum handlowe, gdzie Lily kupiła kufer i tiarę. Ostatnim sklepem który nawiedziła Alicja wraz z dziećmi był sklep z różdżkami pana Ollivandera. Lily nie mogła się już doczekać tej wizyty. Nad wejściem do sklepu częściowo złuszczony, złoty napis głosił: "Ollivanderowie wytwórcy najlepszych różdżek od 382 r. przed nową erą", a na wystawie, na poduszce, leżała tylko jedna, jedyna różdżka. Kiedy czarodzieje przekroczyli próg sklepu, gdzieś w głębi zabrzmiał dzwonek. Pomieszczenie w którym się znaleźli było wąskie i wyglądało dość nędznie w porównaniu do poprzednich sklepów które odwiedzili. Na środku izby stało jedno krzesło z wysokim oparciem, a za ladą piętrzyły się do sufitu, poukładane na regałach stosy podłużnych pudełek. W tym malutkim pomieszczeniu wszystko wydawało się być przesycone magią i oczarowane dzieci nagle zamilkły.

-Dzień dobry pani Filch, w czym mogę pomóc?

Jak spod ziemi, wyrósł przed nimi staruszek o wielkich, niespotykanych, srebrnych oczach, które w półmroku płonęły jak dwa księżyce.

-Dzień dobry.- Wiekowa czarownica uśmiechnęła się, bo dobrze pamiętała ojca Ollivandera i swoją pierwszą różdżkę. -Ci młodzi czarodzieje chcieliby nabyć różdżki.

Staruszek skupił spojrzenie swoich srebrnych oczu na chłopcu, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

-Pamiętam jak twoja mama przyszła tu z panią Prince wybierać różdżkę... Która ręka ma moc?

Severus wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę, i w tym momencie podpełzła ku niemu samomierząca taśma.

-Hmm... Ciężko będzie coś wybrać,- mruknął staruszek, gdy calomierz zakończył pracę. -Potężna moc magiczna, siła, inteligencja, wola walki i spryt... Rdzeń z włókna serca smoka, dość twarda i długa, może sosna?

Severus wziął w rękę różdżkę i machnął czując, że to nie jest ta. Pan Ollivander chyba pomyślał to samo, bo wyszarpnął mu różdżkę z dłoni i odłożył ją do pudełka.

-Może jesion... Albo świerk..

Severus próbował i próbował różnych różdżek i wszystkie były nie takie. Pan Ollivander zamyślił się... -A może...Czemu nie?- Czarodziej zaczął coś mówić do siebie, mrucząc pod nosem i jednocześnie grzebiąc w wielkim stosie pudeł. Wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał, wyprostował się i z uradowaną miną podał Severusowi jakąś różdżkę.

-Spróbuj tą. Z czarnego dębu, dość twarda, 13 i trzy czwarte cala, rdzeń z włókna serca smoka.

Severus ujął różdżkę w palce i od razu wiedział, że to ta, że różdżka go wybrała. Poczuł ciepło które od palców prawej reki przeniknęło jego ciało i z końca różdżki wystrzelił snop kolorowych iskier... Ollivander zapakował zakup i podał szczęśliwemu Severusowi, a ciotka drżącą ręką wyłożyła na ladę siedem złotych galeonów. Severus był bardzo pomocny w sklepie, i ciotka przez ostanie półtora roku odkładała co miesiąc trochę pieniędzy na wyprawkę szkolną dla niego. Właściciel sklepiku zainkasował pieniądze, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczynki. Lily wyciągnęła swoją prawą rękę i po pomiarach dość szybko została wybrana przez ładną, elegancką, giętką różdżkę z wierzby, dziesięć i pół cala, z rdzeniem z włosa jednorożca.

Po zrobieniu zakupów, Alicja zaprosiła dzieci do siebie, na obiad. W trakcie wakacji Argus przebywał w domu. Młodzi czarodzieje przywitali się z charłakiem, umyli ręce i usiedli do stołu. Lili z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwowała jak wiedźma sprawnymi ruchami różdżki napełnia i opróżnia miednicę, stawia garnki na kuchence, zapala ogień, obiera kartofle i już obrane umieszcza w garnku. Kuchnia i łazienka czarownicy były zupełnie inaczej wyposażone niż wszystkie znane Lily tego typu pomieszczenia. Lily pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego, bo u Severusa nigdy nie była proszona do kuchni czy łazienki. W łazience wiedźmy nie było żadnych rur, kranów czy pralki, nie było też żadnych proszków do prania, tylko różnej wielkości pojemniki, a w kuchni poza kuchenką, szafką z zastawą stołową i szafką z jedzeniem, nie było żadnych innych urządzeń, nie było nawet lodówki, bo jedzenie które miało być dłużej przechowywane było pod czarem zamrażającym. Charłak obserwował ją, uśmiechając się na widok zauroczenia Lily czarodziejskim mieszkaniem. Dziewczynka wychowana w mugolskim świecie i nie znająca realiów życia czarodziejów wzbudziła jego sympatię, mimo że zazdrościł jej magii. Argus zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zdziwiona i zaszokowana musi być mugolaczka oglądająca po raz pierwszy dom czarownicy.

-Argus jest woźnym w Hogwarcie,- powiedział Severus, ze słyszalną w głosie nutką dumy.

-W szkole masz się zwracać do mnie z szacunkiem, bez spoufalania,- Filch sucho poinformował młodego Snape.

-Dobrze, - przytaknął czarodziej wzruszając ramionami.

Krewny Severusa często miał zgryźliwą minę i sprawiał wrażenie wiecznie niezadowolonego, co nikogo nie dziwiło, bo Filch był charłakiem i najmarniejszy czarodziej nim pogardzał. Wychowując się na Pokątnej, Argus nie miał możliwości poznania i wtopienia się w świat mugoli. W czarodziejskiej części Londynu Argus był traktowany jak niepełnosprawny umysłowo człowiek wśród mugoli, jak głupi Pete od Davidsonów na Spinner,s End.

Po obiedzie ciotka wyciągnęła swój piękny, wiekowy i chyba kiedyś bardzo drogi szkolny kufer.

-Niech ci dobrze służy, kochanie,- powiedziała czarownica, zwracając się do wnuka siostry. -Przygotowałam ci ingrediencje, wagę, odważniki, teleskop i cześć podręczników. Kociołek i pozostałe rzeczy masz w domu. Przymierz szaty robocze,- ciotka podała Seveusowi stare, ale jeszcze w bardzo dobrym stanie, uprane i wyprasowane szaty.

-Leżą jak ulał.

Ciotka zapakowała wprawkę Severusa do kufra, który zmniejszyła zaklęciem i schowała do kieszeni szaty, po czym powiedziała:

-Zapraszam na lody.

I gdy zadowolone i najedzone towarzystwo wesoło rozmawiając i przekomarzając się wędrowało do lodziarni, to wydarzył się niemiły incydent. Na Pokątnej czarodzieje natknęli się na Rosiera przewodzącego grupce nieco młodszych czarodziejów, wśród których Snape rozpoznał Mulcibera i kilku innych znajomych z Nokturnu. Szlama, dobiegło do ich uszu, a Mike spod zmrużonych powiek przypatrywał się Severusowi w taki sposób, jakby po raz pierwszy go widział. Ciotka miętosząc w ustach jakieś przekleństwo tak spojrzała na Evana, że czarodziej błyskawicznie zgarnął kumpli i odszedł. Lily bezbłędnie odczytała wyrażoną ku sobie niechęć, ale nie chciała się pytać co znaczy usłyszane przed chwilą słowo wyczuwając, że jest mocno obraźliwe. Ten incydent uświadomił Lily, że Severus nie powiedział jej wszystkiego o stosunkach panujących w magicznym świecie, ale Pokątna tak bardzo zachwyciła młodą czarownicę, no i różdżka... Lily za żadne skarby świata nie zrezygnowałaby już z magicznej edukacji. Zamyślona Lily zwiesiła nos na kwintę a i Severusowi było głupio, więc się nie odzywał. Dopiero w lodziarni, nad pucharkami lodów czekoladowo-truskawkowych posypanych wiórkami orzechowymi, wszystkim poprawiły się humory i czarodzieje jak gdyby nic się nie stało, zaczęli rozmawiać o magicznej szkole.

Późnym popołudniem, ciotka z powierzonymi jej opiece dziećmi aportowała się w ogródku państwa Evans i wręczyła Lily jej szkolną wyprawkę, uprzednio powiększając zakupy do właściwych rozmiarów.

xxx

Severus przybiegł do Lily na drugi dzień z samego rana, i magiczne nastolatki zajęły się przeglądaniem pachnących nowością podręczników szkolnych.

-A gdzie jest książka do zaklęć?- Zapytał Severus, bo chciałby sprawdzić jakiego typu zaklęć będą się uczyć w pierwszej klasie.

-Tunia pożyczyła, żeby poczytać.

Czarodzieje zapukali do pokoju Petunii. Odpowiedziała im cisza, więc Lily nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. W pokoju, inaczej niż u Lily gdzie panował artystyczny nieład, wszystko było poukładane "pod sznurek". Lily wzięła z biurka książkę do zaklęć, a Severus zauważył na półce list z pieczęcią Hogwartu?

\- Mugolka dostała list z Hogwartu?- Powiedział podekscytowany. -To niemożliwe, może to jest list do ciebie?

Zdziwiona Lily wzięła list i przeczytała go razem z Severusem. To był jednak list do Petunii, ale cóż, dzieci się zorientowały dopiero po przeczytaniu korespondencji w której dyrektor Hogwartu w grzeczny sposób odmawiał Petunii przyjęcia.

\- To Tunia chce iść do Hogwartu? Myślałam, że nienawidzi magii, a ona mi zazdrości. Tak mi przykro. Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

\- Lepiej nie,- powiedział Severus. -To niczego nie zmieni. Nigdy nie będzie czarownicą.

Czarodzieje wrócili do pokoju Lily i z zaciekawieniem czytali pachnące nowością książki. Severus, poczęstowany śniadaniem, lunchem i obiadem został u przyjaciółki do wieczora, bo mieli tyle do omówienia w związku z rozpoczęciem nauki w nowej szkole. Dwa dni później, w poniedziałek z samego rana, Severus deportował się z mamą na dworzec King Cross a Lily wraz z rodzicami i siostrą pojechała do Londynu samochodem.


	9. Część II Lata szkolne R Syltherin

CZĘŚĆ DRUGA

LATA SZKOLNE

Syltherin...

Uczta powitalna roku szkolnego 1971/1972 miała się ku końcowi. Za stołem nauczycielskim, wśród grona pedagogicznego naczelne miejsce zajmował dyrektor szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Albus Dumbledore, dostojny, wiekowy czarodziej z długą białą brodą, okularami połówkami na wydatnym nosie, spowity w bogatą, granatową szatę zdobioną żółtymi gwiazdami. Dyrektor poza okularami, przypominał druida ze starych, Rzymskich ksiąg. Po bokach Dumbledore zajmowali miejsca opiekunowie domów: Młodziutka profesor McGonagall w ciemnozielonej szacie z rudymi włosami upiętymi w kok i wyraźnie łysiejący, ze skłonnością do tycia prof. Slughorn, opiekun Sylterinu i nauczyciel eliksirów. Dalej siedziała profesor Sprout, nauczycielka zielarstwa i opiekunka Hufflepuffu, a po drugiej stronie, obok Minerwy, na stosie poduszek siedział malutki profesor Flitwick, opiekun Ravenclavu i nauczyciel zaklęć. Bokiem do stołu nauczycielskiego były ustawione cztery długie stoły które zajmowali drodzy uczniowie ubrani w czarne wyjściowe szaty i tiary. Sala w której odbywała się uczta była wielka i pokryta sklepieniem będącym żywym obrazem nieba nad szkołą. Czar sklepienia zawsze budził podziw, była to bardzo stara, tysiącletnia magia, mająca związek z postrzeganiem przez mugoli Wielkiej Sali jako ruiny bez dachu. Całości obrazu beztroskiej uczty dopełniał gwar uczniowskich głosów, złote naczynia i jedzenie pokrywające stoły oraz Hogwarckie duchy polatujące po sali.

Severus Snape, świeżo przydzielony do domu węża uczeń pierwszej klasy, siedział przy stole w swojej nowej, wyjściowej szacie i obserwował otoczenie. Chłopak po raz pierwszy widział tyle jedzenia na raz i tak się objadł, że miał obawy czy wstanie od stołu i dojdzie do dormitorium o własnych siłach. Skurczony przez wieloletnie niedożywienie żołądek nie mógł już nic więcej pomieścić, więc Severus nie mogąc jeść przypatrywał się otoczeniu. Tiara przydziału gdy tylko dotknęła głowy Snape krzyknęła na całą salę: Syltherin. Przydział do tego domu był pragnieniem chłopaka i pewno miał predyspozycje, więc wszystko odbyło się błyskawicznie. Lily też została szybko przydzielona, pomyślał smutno Severus i szukając wzrokiem przyjaciółki, znalazł ją przy najbardziej odległym stole, pomiędzy Blackiem a Pettigrew, jak z naburmuszoną miną i założonymi na piesiach rękoma siedziała wpatrzona w stół. Severusowi było bardzo przykro, że Lily nie trafiła do jego domu, ale zaczynał rozumieć kolegialną decyzję Tiary i Lily, bo co innego jest wyobrażać sobie szkołę i kolegów na podstawie opowieści mamy, a co innego jest koegzystować wśród konkretnych ludzi. Severus idealizował szkołę, ale jak każdy inteligentny człowiek pospiesznie dopasował wyobrażenia do sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Jego rocznik nie był liczny i do Syltherinu trafiły trzy dziewczyny, wszystkie pochodzące ze starych, czarodziejskich rodów. Severus wiedział, że Lily źle by się czuła wśród tych dziewczyn, może nawet dokuczano by jej, może byłaby prześladowana? Chłopczyk wzdrygnął się na tą myśl, przelotnie zerkając na siedzące nieco dalej koleżanki: Bludstrode Gertruda, brzydka, bogata wiedźma z wielkim nosem, Adela Schmidt z Pokątnej, nieprzyjemna zarozumiała czarownica, biedna więc uważająca, że jest lepsza bo ma czystą krew, Bogina Wilkes, jej brat przyjaźni się z Evanem i pewno rodzeństwo ma wyrobiony pogląd na szlamy. Sevrus miał żal do Tiary, że nie umieściła Lily w Ravenclavie, chociaż obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, Lily będzie najlepiej w Grryffindorze, tu chłopak lekko westchnął, bo jako ślizgon z krwi i kości miał wyssaną z mlekiem matki niechęć do tego domu. Razem z Lily do Gryffindoru trafiła jakaś inna mugolaczka, Macdonald Mary i Vanes Alicja, czystej krwi czarownica z fanatycznie wręcz promugolskiej rodziny. Severus to wiedział, bo członkowie rodziny Vanes zajmowali prominentne stanowiska w Ministerstwie. Na Nokturnie chłopak nie raz słyszał to nazwisko wypowiadane ze złością i z pogardą. Snape zerknął na siedzących obok niego ślizgonów. Po lewej stronie siedział Luciusz Malfoy, prefekt domu, dumny, wyniosły i sprytny chłopak pochodzący z bogatego rodu czystej krwi. Luciusz wyraźnie go faworyzował i Snape domyślał się dlaczego. Abrastor Malfoy, ojciec Luciusza, znał ciotkę Alicję i Severus odniósł wrażenie, że krewna prosiła Malfoyów o opiekę nad nim w Hogwarcie. Prefekt ustalał coś z Krwawym Baronem, duchem Syltherinu, i Severus przeniósł spojrzenie na siedzących po jego prawej stronie rówieśników. Michael Mulciber wyraźnie ignorował go rozmawiając z drobnym, bardzo zadbanym chłopakiem, także świeżo upieczonym ślizgonem, Averym Ianem. Snape znał to nazwisko, bo ojciec lub stryjek Averego był w Syltherinie z jego matką, Eileen Prince. Ród Averych był stary, czystej krwi i niezbyt już bogaty ale mający w posiadaniu rozległy, nienanoszalny teren. Stary Avery był w szkole blisko Czarnego Pana i pewno nadal mu służy. Obok Averego siedział zwalisty, toporny i niezbyt lotny chłopak ze starego czarodziejskiego rodu Crabbe. Nim będzie łatwo manipulować, Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ustawić się w dormitorium wobec jawnej niechęci Mulcibera. Dalej siedzieli czwartoklasiści, Rosier ze swoim nieodłącznym kumplem Wilkesem, siostry Black, Narcyza z piątej klasy i Bellatrix z trzeciej, córki siostry dziadka Severusa które nigdy nie przyznałyby się do jakiegokolwiek pokrewieństwa ze Snape. Najstarsza z sióstr Andromeda, niewiele młodsza od swojej kuzynki, matki Severusa, wyszła za mugolaka i za ten ohydny czyn została wyklęta z rodziny i wydziedziczona... Gdy już wszyscy się najedli, dyrektor klasnął w dłonie, stoły w jakiś magiczny sposób opustoszały i Dumbledore rozpoczął przemowę, ale Severus był tak senny z przejedzenia, że nie słuchał ględzenia starca. Wreszcie uroczystość dobiegła końca. Uczniowie zaczęli leniwie wstawać i gromadnie podążać ku wyjściu, robiąc zamieszanie. Nowo przydzieleni ślizgoni trzymali się blisko prefekta, starając się nie zgubić. Severus tak się obżarł, że ledwo mógł się ruszać, podobnie jak siedzący obok Mulciber. Do Severusa podszedł masywny, otyły czarodziej.

\- Anthony Crabbe, - przedstawił się, - będziemy w jednym dormitorium.

-Severus Snape, - chłopak uścisnął dłoń kolegi.

Ślizgoni schodzili do lochów coraz niżej i niżej, aż zatrzymali się przed litą ściną, za załomem muru. Luciusz wyjaśnił młodszym kolegom jak zlokalizować drzwi.

-Magia zwycięży.

Prefekt wypowiedział hasło i w ścianie otworzyły się kamienne drzwi, odsłaniając wejście. Pokój wspólny ślizgonów był długim, nisko sklepionym lochem o kamiennych ścianach. Przytulności pomieszczeniu nadawały zwisające z sufitu zielonkawe lampy. Loch był dostojny, a nastrój wnętrza tworzył elegancki, bogato zdobiony kominek z płonącym ogniem, wygodne krzesła i fotele z rzeźbionymi poręczami oraz bogato inkrustowane stoły. Ślizgoni podążali w kierunku wejść do dormitoriów które znajdowały się w głębi lochu. Luciusz wskazał pierwszorocznym dziewczynom wejście po prawej stronie.

-Idźcie tym korytarzem do końca, ostatnie drzwi to będzie wasze dormitorium, kufry już tam na was czekają. Narcyza Black, prefekt, zaraz podejdzie do was, - powiedział, po czym wszedł w korytarz znajdujący się po lewej stronie, a za nim powlekli się pierwszoroczni chłopcy. Luciusz zatrzymał się przed drugimi drzwiami.

-To jest wasze dormitorium, - powiedział, jednocześnie otwierając drzwi. -Jeżeli będziecie mieli jakieś problemy, to proszę zwracać się do mnie. Opiekunowi domu zawracamy głowę w ostateczności. Niedopuszczalne jest, abyście zwracali się ze swoimi problemami do innych nauczycieli. Nie chcę żadnego przeklinania w dormitorium. Jeżeli coś takiego będzie miało miejsce, zostaniecie wszyscy ukarani, nie będziemy wnikać kto był winien, ani kto brał, a kto nie brał udziału w bójce. Macie słuchać i okazywać szacunek starszym kolegom. Aktualne hasło do pokoju wspólnego jest wywieszane na tablicy ogłoszeń i często się zmienia, więc nie radzę włóczyć się po ciszy nocnej. Czy są jakieś pytania?

Pytań nie było, więc Malfoy powiedział młodszym kolegom -dobranoc- i wyszedł. Ślizgoni z ciekawością rozglądali się po pokoju. Dormitorium było wyposażone w cztery wygodne łóżka z rzeźbionymi kolumienkami i ze srebrno-zielonymi kotarami. Severus podszedł do łoża stojącego pod ścianą, ostatniego po lewej stronie, gdzie zauważył swój kufer. Lokalizacja na uboczu bardzo mu odpowiadała. Obok niego będzie spał Mulciber, dalej Crabbe, a po przeciwnej stronie Avery. Zmęczeni chłopcy przebrali się i położyli do łóżek. Mulcber miał stary, powiązany rzemieniami kufer i podobnie jak Severus, zszarzałą, donaszaną po kimś bieliznę. Pozostali dwaj chłopcy mieli wszystko nowe, w dobrym gatunku. Severus nie analizował tego co widzi, bo był bardzo śpiący, pierwszy szkolny dzień był męczący i pełen wrażeń. Chłopak zasnął jak tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki.

Rano obudził Snape gwar głosów. Pół śpiąc ubrał się i podążył za kolegami na śniadanie, na górę, do Wielkiej Sali. Ślizgoni usiedli przy stole swojego domu i senny Severus zabrał się za owsiankę, nie zwracając uwagi na kolegów. Jedzenie było różnorodne i było go dużo. Gdy młodzież była zajęta pożywianiem się, do uczniowskiego stołu podszedł opiekun domu profesor Slughorn, przedstawiał się nowym uczniom i rozpoczął wręczanie planów lekcji. Stary wąż omiótł wzrokiem nowy nabór. Nic ciekawego, przedstawiciele nie za bogatych rodów i dwóch bardzo zabiedzonych chłopców, ten rocznik nie zasili mego klubu, w przyszłości te dzieci nic nie będą znaczyły, pomyślał ślizgon. Och, gdyby Slughorn wiedział, jak bardzo się pomylił... Severus znad owsianki spojrzał na plan zajęć. Hurra, dwie pierwsze lekcje to eliksiry z gryfonami, zobaczę Lily, na twarz dzieciaka wypłynął radosny uśmiech. Pierwszoroczny nadal podsypiając skończył śniadanie, po czym razem z kolegami wrócił do dormitorium po przybory szkolne do dzisiejszych lekcji.

Ślizgoni jako pierwsi znaleźli pracownię eliksirów mieszczącą się w lochach położonych nieco wyżej niż ich dormitorium i po przeciwnej stronie zamku. Gryfoni ledwo zdążyli na lekcję. Potter z Blackiem byli zajęci rozmową i nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie, dwaj pozostali chłopcy Pettigrew i Lupin trzymali się trochę z boku. Na końcu szły gryfońskie dziewczyny, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając o czymś. Severus zadowolony, że Lily odnalazła się w nowym towarzystwie, przywitał się z przyjaciółką.

-Cześć Lily, usiądziemy razem?

-Och Sev, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, jasne.- Lily wzięła chłopaka za rękę, budząc tym zdziwienie koleżanek, szczególnie Alicji Vanes która na uczcie powitalnej zakwalifikowała Severusa jako przyszłego czarnoksiężnika. Przyjaźń "takiego" chłopaka z mugolaczką? Czarownica była zdumiona, ale nie okazała tego.

Twarz Snape gdy był z Lily była zupełnie inna, niż gdy rozmawiał z kimkolwiek innym, mięśnie miał wtedy rozluźnione, kąciki ust uniesione w lekkim uśmiechu i chłopak wyglądał wtedy całkiem miło i sympatycznie.

Profesor Slughorn otworzył drzwi lochu i gestem zaprosił młodzież do środka. W klasie było czternastu uczniów, po siedmiu z każdego domu, więc Severus i Lily pracując razem przez przypadek rozwiązali problem doboru w pary.

Slughorn przywitał się z klasą i prowadzenie lekcji rozpoczął od sprawdzenia obecności. Przy niektórych nazwiskach zatrzymywał się dłużej i rozmawiał z niektórymi uczniami.

\- Avery jak miewa się twój ojciec? Vanes słyszałem, że twoja ciotka awansowała na Kierownika Wydziału w Ministerstwie? Ważenie eliksirów, to jest bardzo precyzyjna, delikatna, wymagająca skupienia sztuka, -po sprawdzeniu obecności, nauczyciel rozpoczął wykład. -Najmniejsza pomyłka może kosztować zdrowie, a nawet życie. Ale też jest to sztuka dająca ogromną satysfakcję. Można uwarzyć chwałę, powstrzymać śmierć... Przygotowałem kilka ważnych składników i kilka prostych eliksirów.- Krótkie machnięcie różdżką, i przed uczniami zmaterializowały się różne składniki i eliksiry. - Kto mi powie co to jest?

Lily zgłosiła się do odpowiedzi i rozpoznała większość ziół i mikstur, zgarniając punkty dla swego domu. Severus zgłaszał się tylko wtedy, gdy Lily czegoś nie wiedziała. Śmiała i obeznana z eliksirami gryfonka, już na pierwszej lekcji podbiła serce starego nauczyciela. Na podwójnej pierwszej lekcji uczniowie warzyli eliksir uspokajający na bazie liści melisy i kwiatów kozłka lekarskiego. Lily i Severus świetnie sobie poradzili z tym prostym eliksirem i pod koniec lekcji tylko nad ich kociołkami unosiła się różowa para. Ślimak był pod wrażeniem i wyraźnie faworyzował Lily, a Snape był szczęśliwy, że tak dobrze wyuczył przyjaciółkę. Slughorn przez następnych pięć lat był zauroczony wiadomościami i umiejętnościami Lily i gdy w klasie owutemowej talent dziewczyny do eliksirów jakby przygasł, nauczyciel połączył ten dziwny spadek umiejętności z okresem dojrzewania, zmianą zainteresowań, i Lily nadal była jego ulubioną uczennicą.

Po zakończonej lekcji magiczne dzieciaki z Cokeworth umówiły się na spotkanie po obiedzie, w Sali Wejściowej, budząc niechęć kolegów. Gdy Severus rozmawiał z Lily to Potter z Blackiem prowokowali go przedrzeźniając, a Ian i Mike trzymali się z boku bo byli wściekli, że Snape zadaje się ze szlamą. Severus był szczęśliwy, że po lekcjach spotka się z Lily i za bardzo nie przejmował się zachowaniem kolegów. Po obiedzie chłopak pierwszy zjawił się w Sali Wejściowej, a Lily przyszła niedługo po nim. Czarodzieje śmiejąc się i trzymając za ręce, pobiegli nad jezioro. Lily była oczarowana Hogwartem, Gryffindorem, koleżankami.

\- Wiesz Sev, dormitorium Gryffindoru znajduje się w wieży. Idzie się tam wiele pięter w górę, schodami które zmieniają swoje położenie! Są też stopnie pułapki, na które trzeba uważać. Nasz prefekt, Augustus Rookwood, strasznie nieprzystępny chłopak z siódmej klasy, pokazał je nam. Do dormitorium wchodzi się przez dziurę za portretem. Żeby się dostać do środka trzeba podać hasło które zmienia się co tydzień. Pokój wspólny jest bardzo przytulny, okrągły, z kominkiem i miejscami do nauki. W pokoju jest nas trzy dziewczyny: Mary, jej rodzice są też niemagiczni i Alicja, jej rodzice są czarodziejami, ale Alicja jest bardzo miła, sympatyczna i nie wywyższa się. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolona, i że czujesz się dobrze w dormitorium, - szczerze powiedział Severus.

\- A ty jakich masz kolegów? -Zapytała niepewnie Lily.- Chłopcy z twojego dormitorium chyba nie lubią czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach? Jednego z nich widziałam z twoim wujkiem na Pokątnej.

\- Pochodzą z czystej krwi, ale raczej z nie za bogatych rodzin, - niechętnie odpowiedział Snape, bo wolałby z Lily nie poruszać tego tematu.- Mulciber wychował się na Nokturnie, jego ojciec siedzi w Azkabanie za to, że ukarał mugola który oszukał go w handlu.

\- Nie lubią mugoli?

\- Nie.

\- To dzięki tobie Sev zabłysłam na eliksirach. - Lily zmieniła temat.

\- Nie przesadzaj.- Na usta Snape wypłynął delikatny uśmiech.

\- Na zaklęciach było gorzej. Mieliśmy unieść magią piórko ku górze. Tylko Alicji coś wyszło.

\- Tobie nie? Przecież unosiłaś magią kwiaty, pamiętasz?

\- Ale to nie było to samo. Wtedy był nastrój. Na lekcji trzeba było się skupić, wypowiedzieć zaklęcie i odpowiednio machnąć różdżką. I to mi nie wychodziło.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to była dopiero pierwsza lekcja. Przecież po to jesteś w szkole, żeby nauczyć się panować nad magią i wykorzystywać ją. Musisz nauczyć się używać magię jak chcesz, a nie jak masz nastrój. Pomyśl, chcesz się umyć, a tu nie możesz przelewitować wody do miednicy bo nie masz nastroju.

\- Masz rację,- Lily roześmiała się.

Lily i Severus pochłonięci rozmową, nie zauważyli jak wpadli na pierwszorocznych gryfonów. Potter był niechętnie nastawiony do ślizgona zafascynowanego swoim domem. Wychowany w dostatku, śmiały, zadbany chłopak pogardzał wycofanym, niedomytym kolegą i nie mógł zrozumieć jak taka ładna i fajna dziewczyna jak Lily przyjaźni się z kimś takim jak Snape? Lily podobała się Potterowi, więc chłopak zaczepiał Snape starając się zniechęcić do niego Lily, jednak efekt jego działań był przeciwny do zamierzonego, bo Lily jeszcze bardziej zrażała się do Pottera.

\- Chodź, Severusie, - powiedziała wściekła na widok Pottera i Blacka dziewczynka.

\- Smarkerus, - rzucił Potter.

Dzieci wróciły do zamku.

\- Będziemy się razem uczyć?- Zapytał Sev.

\- Tak,- odpowiedziała Lily,- bardzo bym chciała, ale gdzie?

\- W bibliotece, tam są super warunki do nauki.

Snape mniej więcej wiedział, gdzie jest biblioteka i dość szybko ją odnalazł. Uczniowie powiedzieli dzień dobry bibliotekarce, pani Pince, chudej czarownicy z wielkim nosem, i usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem, blisko działu ksiąg zakazanych. Było tu cicho, spokojnie i nikt im nie przeszkadzał więc postanowili, że to będzie ich miejsce do nauki. Po kilkunastu minutach czarodzieje opuścili bibliotekę i Snape odprowadził Lily do wieży. Nowi uczniowie dość długo błądzili korytarzami Hogwartu, nim wreszcie udało im się trafić. Lily przystanęła przed portretem Grubej Damy, wypowiedziała hasło i wejście odsłoniło się. Snape przez dziurę za portretem zaglądnął do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów i zobaczył wysiedziałe fotele, stoliki i kominek, a wszystko w słusznych barwach domu lwa. Ślizgon wydął pogardliwie wargi, bo pokój wspólny Syltherinu był bogatszy i dostojniejszy. Dzieci pożegnały się do jutra, i Snape zbiegł na dół, do lochów. Schodząc, natknął się na powracających z błoni pierwszorocznych gryfonów.

\- Smarkerus!

Usłyszał jak wrzeszczą za nim, ale nie zareagował bo na schodach było za dużo ludzi. Chłopak postanowił, że pomęczy Argusa o te tajne przejścia, o których woźny mu opowiadał. Jednak prawdziwe kłopoty dla Severusa zaczęły się, gdy dotarł do dormitorium. Snape przez to, że przyjaźnił się z Lily, był przez cały dzień ignorowany przez kolegów, ale wieczorem, po kolacji, wybuchł konflikt. Sprowokował go Avery, którego poparł Mulciber. Mike,m miotały sprzeczne uczucia, bo w gruncie lubił Severusa i miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności, ale przez to co spotkało jego ojca to nie cierpiał mugoli, a mugole ze zdolnościami magicznymi, próbujący przeniknąć "nasz" świat, doprowadzali chłopaka do wściekłości.

-Zadajesz się ze szlamą?- Avery stanął kilka kroków od Snape i zimno popatrzył mu w oczy.

Severus wyprostował się. Chłopcy byli jednego wzrostu, ale Snape był wyraźnie chudszy, pająkowaty. Ian, pachnący drogimi kosmetykami, ubrany skromnie ale elegancko, wypielęgnowane piaskowego koloru włosy zaczesał do tyłu. Severus, z brudnymi, pozlepianymi w strąki włosami, w starej szacie roboczej i w rozlatujących się butach na długich stopach, pachnący szarym mydłem, prezentował się przy nim bardzo niekorzystnie.

-Nie nazywaj tak Lily,- Sev wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Szlama, szlama, i co mi zrobisz,- zadrwił Avery.

Siedzący na łóżku Mulciber splunął pod nogi Severusa i tak bezpośrednio wyrażona pogarda przelała czarę goryczy. Wypadki potoczyły się bardzo szybko. Avery nie zdążył zrobić użytku z różdżki którą trzymał w ręku, bo nie spodziewał się tak błyskawicznej reakcji po tym zabiedzonym, sprawiającym wrażenie słabeusza koledze. W ręku Snape niezauważalnie pojawiła się różdżka i chłopak zwinnie uchylił się, jednocześnie przeklinając.

-Ablebsio, Alebsio, Jezozlep!

Nagle ślepi Mulciber i Avery, jęcząc, zaczęli bezładnie rzucać się po pokoju. Snape widząc to uśmiechnął się złośliwie, bo przeciwnicy z przyrośniętymi do podniebienia językami nie mogli krzyczeć. Anthony, czwarty ślizgon, przyglądał się obojętnie temu co się działo w pokoju, równocześnie porządkując kufer. Niestety, mały czarnoksiężnik przeliczył się, bo brak możliwości wydobycia głosu przez przerażonych kolegów nie zapobiegł interwencji. Nagle, do pokoju wpadło trzech ślizgonów, prefekt Luciusz Malfoy, Rudolfus Lestranege z siódmej i Rodan Scabior z szóstej klasy. Starszych kolegów nie interesowało o co poszło, kto miał rację, kto co powiedział i zrobił. Po zdjęciu klątw, ustawili wszystkich w szeregu. Przeklinał Rudolfus. Avery i Crabbe przyzwyczajeni do takiego sposobu karania nie protestowali, spokojnie wykonując polecenia, klękając i osłaniając rękoma głowy. W rodzinach czystej krwi gdzie rygorystycznie przestrzegano zasad, karanie fizyczne było powszechne i służyło wymuszaniu posłuszeństwa u niesubordynowanych potomków. Wiele z tych dzieci miało założony na sobie czar posłuszeństwa i rodzic jednym ruchem różdżki mógł spowodować nagły, silny, krótki, ból, wielu było karanych rytualnie i nie raz stojąc przed domownikami wymieniali swoje winy, a następnie liczyli magiczne razy zadawane różdżką. Severus nieprzyzwyczajony do jakiegokolwiek karania, zbuntował się. Chłopak wyciągnął różdżkę i zrobił unik przed klątwą. Stojący z tyłu Scabior musiał go unieruchomić i przerażony, wyjący z bólu dzieciak czuł jak przez pół minuty jego ciało jest oblewne wrzątkiem. Podobnie jak Snape, Mulciber także nie chciał się poddać bez walki, ale widząc co spotkało kolegę przestał protestować. Po przeklęciu pierwszorocznych Rudolfus przyklęknął i trzymając Snape za ramiona popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, bo zadziwiła go biegłość z jaką chłopak posługiwał się czarną magią. Czarnoksiężnik nie znalazł tam niczego interesującego, poza bólem, lękiem i wściekłością. Zaciekawiony skąd dzieciak zna takie klątwy, postanowił go obserwować. Po odbyciu kary, zapłakani chłopcy mówili po kolei za co dostali (poprawna odpowiedź to bójka w dormitorium), następnie zostali pouczeni o tym, co zostanie im zrobione jeżeli się komukolwiek poskarżą, na koniec na rozkaz położyli się do łóżek. Malfoy, który do tej pory stał na uboczu nie wtrącając się w poczynania kolegów, różdżką zgasił światło i starsi ślizgoni wyszli. Dzieci nie odzywając się już i pociągając nosami, długo wierciły się w łóżkach nim w końcu zasnęły.

Na drugi dzień nikt już nie wracał do tego wydarzenia. Michael na śniadaniu uśmiechnął się do Severusa i podsunął mu pod nos talerz z parówkami. Snape wiedział, że kolega przeprasza go w taki nieudolny sposób. Avery przestał zaczepiać Snape i nazywać Lily szlamą. Ślizgoni kalkulują i wyszło im, że nie opłaca się zadzierać z Severusem. Crabbe, mimo że się nie odzywał, to był najbardziej wściekły z całej czwórki. Chłopak postanowił, że jeżeli koledzy jeszcze raz się pobiją to tak ich przeklnie, że stracą chęć do bójek. No bo jeżeli i tak ma obrywać, to chociaż niech będzie za co.

Starsi ślizgoni nie ograniczali się do dyscyplinowania młodszych, ale przede wszystkim chronili ich i wychowywali, ucząc funkcjonować w szkole. Zwłaszcza chłopcy z pierwszego roku stanowili przedmiot ich troski, bo z nimi zawsze były problemy. Nikt nie potrzebował interwencji opiekuna domu czy nie daj Merlinie, dyrektora, a przeklinając w dormitoriach chłopcy byli poza kontrolą i mogli sobie nawzajem zrobić krzywdę, więc na ich pokoje założono czar wykrywający użycie czarnej magii. Poza dormitoriami, młodsi chłopcy byli pod stałą kontrolą starszych.

Rudolfus Lestrange pochodził ze starego, czarodziejskiego, bardzo bogatego rodu czystej krwi. Snape zaintrygował go, a konkretnie zadziwiła go biegłość z jaką jedenastolatek posługiwał się czarną magią. Rudolfus wiedział, że taka biegłość u pierwszorocznego może zwiastować kłopoty, więc obserwował Severusa ustalając, że chłopak przyjaźni się z gryfonką z mugolskiej rodziny przez co naraża się pierwszorocznym lwom, Potterowi i Blackowi. Obawy Rudolfusa co do Snape podyktowane długim szkolnym doświadczeniem sprawdziły się, bo pewnego popołudnia, nad jeziorem, siódmoklasista przyłapał go jak przeklinał Pottera straszną, mało znana klątwą czarno magiczną Commotio, po której ofiara wymiotuje, ma silny ból głowy, jest zdezorientowana i nie może utrzymać się na nogach. Lestrange pozdejmował klątwy z gryfonów i zagroził, że jak jeszcze raz zaczepią ślizgona to zgłosi to opiekunowi ich domu, po czym trzymając Snape za ramię odprowadził go do Zamku. Severus, wściekły i niepewny swego losu, popatrywał na starszego kolegę bo dobrze pamiętał klątwę którą ten go przeklął, dobrze pamiętał ból jaki mu zadał. Lestrange westchnął, wyczuwając lęk pierwszorocznego.

-Wiesz, że za użycie czarnej magii wylatuje się ze szkoły? Nie daj się prowokować, myśl trochę, jesteś ślizgonem. Dzisiaj nie wyciągnę z twojego zachowania żadnych konsekwencji, ale jak przyłapię cię następnym razem na przeklinaniu, zostaniesz ukarany.

Severus kiwnął głową przełykając ślinę, bo zaschło mu w gardle. Lestrange nie powiedział jakiego rodzaju to będzie kara bo nie mógł się zdecydować. Nie powinien więcej przeklinać chłopaka i następne takie zachowanie powinien zgłosić opiekunowi domu, ale z jakiegoś powodu bardzo nie chciał wydać Snape nauczycielom.

xxx

Pierwszoroczni gryfoni, Potter z Blackiem, zaczęli zapowiadać się na niezłe szkolne rozrabiaki. Szczególnie Potter zachowywał się jakby miał ADHD. Chłopak był pogodny, radosny i żywiołowy, za to Black był bardziej stateczny ale miał duszę kawalarza. Chłopcy zaczęli robić różne psikusy kolegom, niestety nie mając wystarczająco dużo sprytu często wpadali. W pewien jesienny dzień, zostali złapani przez prefekta ślizgonów, w lochach, z łajnobombami w dłoniach. Malfoy się wściekł, a że spieszył na lekcję, to poprosił braci Lestrange o eskortowanie winowajców do biura Filcha. Bracia powoli szli na górę, trzymając gryfonów na różdżkach i rozmawiając.

-Ten pierwszoroczny ślizgon jest jakiś nieciekawy, wygląda jak pająk w za dużej pelerynie.

Rabastan lubił zawiesić oko na ładnym chłopcu, ale ten nie zapowiadał się ciekawie w przeciwieństwie do Mulcibera, innego pierwszorocznego. Z tego to będzie ciacho.

-Snape?- Rudolfus uśmiechnął się.- Nie oceniaj ludzi po pozorach, to twój błąd,- pouczył młodszego brata. -Ten nieciekawy chłopak zna więcej klątw, niż połowa mojego roku. Żebyś widział, jak załatwił młodego Averego i tego Mulcibera.

-Oni są nasi?- Rabastan obserwując gryfonów, wyraził wątpliwość. Nie, żeby Snape go interesował, zresztą czystą krew też miał w poważaniu, ale chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o Mulciberze, nie pytając wprost. Ślizgon wiedział, że jego brat jest nadzwyczaj dobrze zorientowany w powiązaniach rodzinnych, ma chyba jakąś obsesję na tym punkcie.

-Snape i Mulciber?

Rabastan pokiwał głową. Rudolfus spojrzał na brata zastanawiając się, o co mu może chodzić. Ślizgon w żadnym wypadku publicznie nie ujawniłby pochodzenia Snape, a już na pewno nie przy gryfonach. O ojcu chłopaka, kto ma wiedzieć ten wie, to jest temat tabu.

-Oboje pochodzą ze starych rodów czarodziejskich. Snape jest spokrewniony z Prince, jest chyba ostatnim potomkiem tego rodu, z Gautami i z innymi naszymi rodami. Mulciber wywodzi się z mało znaczących rodów czystej krwi urzędujących na Nokturnie.

Rudolfus uśmiechnął się obserwując brata, bo chyba zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. Starszy ślizgon był świadom orientacji seksualnej młodszego. Rabastan, jak każdy pochodzący ze starożytnego rodu w którym przestrzega się dawnych zasad, został w dzieciństwie zaręczony, ale zgodnie z tradycją będzie mógł odmówić ślubu i żyć poza oficjalnym związkiem.

xxx

Już w pierwszej klasie Severus zdobył sławę uzdolnionego warzyciela i sprawnego czarnoksiężnika. Snape zauważył, że Avery bardzo dba o urodę i zjednał go sobie darowując mu miksturę do pielęgnacji włosów pomysłu Alicji Filch, którą ciotka wcisnęła mu do kufra. Severus, wychowany na Spinner,s End i związany z Nokturnem, nie przywiązywał zbytniej wagi do higieny osobistej i wyglądu więc bez żalu pozbył się tego eliksiru bo była to niewielka cena jaką zapłacił za spokój w dormitorium.


	10. I Gryffindor

... I Gryffindor

Lily Evans siedziała przy stole Gryffindoru, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach, z naburmuszoną miną i z wzrokiem wbitym w stół. Decyzja o umieszczeniu Lily w domu lwa została podjęta dość szybko, bo Tiara Przydziału nie miała żadnych wątpliwości do którego z czterech domów ją przydzielić. Dziewczynce było trochę przykro ze względu na Severusa, ale po tym co się wydarzyło na Pokątnej kilka dni temu lękała się trafić do Syltherinu. Młoda czarownica miała to jedno zastrzeżenie siadając na stołku i zdając się na decyzję Tiary, bo każdy z pozostałych trzech domów miał swoje za i przeciw. To "przeciw" dotyczące domu do którego została właśnie przydzielona, siedziało obok w postaci Blacka i nieco dalej Pottera. Wspomnienie porannego wydarzenia w pociągu nadal budziło u Lily wściekłość. Och, jak bardzo nie cierpiała takich zarozumiałych, wyniosłych chłopców, takich... Bufonów, którzy myślą, że są lepsi od innych bo ich rodzicie maja pieniądze. Lily była coraz bardziej świadoma biedy i związanego z nią nieobycia towarzyskiego przyjaciela. Gdyby Sev pachniał drogimi kosmetykami, był zadbany i pewny siebie pewnością jaką daje dostatek, to nie zostałby pokonany i wyśmiany w potyczce słownej i miałby szansę na obronę swego zdania i domu z którym sympatyzował. Na stole pojawiło się jedzenie, ale barokowy przepych wzbudził u Lily jedynie rozdrażnienie. Dziewczynka nie była głodna bo razem z Sev,em najadła się w pociągu, a wściekłość odebrała jej resztki apetytu. Lily uniosła głowę i wzrokiem poszukała przyjaciela, znajdując go przy odległym stole jak systematycznie pochłaniał ogromne ilości różnych smakołyków. Jak Sev jest w stanie tyle zjeść? Pomyślała zdziwiona, bo chłopak był chudy i niewysoki. Lily przeniosła wzrok na stół gryfonów, zatrzymując spojrzenie na koleżankach z którymi przez siedem lat będzie dzielić pokój. Naprzeciwko Lily siedziała drobna, czarnowłosa Mary Macdonald a obok niej, przydzielona jako jedna z ostatnich Vanes Alicja. Lily słyszała to nazwisko z ust Severusa lub jego mamy więc domyśliła się, że dziewczynka pochodzi ze starego, czarodziejskiego rodu. Mary bojaźliwie uśmiechnęła się do Lily. Macdonald była wyraźnie wycofana i sprawiała wrażenie biednej, za to Vanes tryskała pewnością siebie.

Obok Vanes, po jej drugiej stronie, siedział poważny i zamyślony prefekt Gryffindoru, Augustus Rookwood. Patrząc na nowo przydzielonych gryfonów, Augustus przypominał sobie swój przydział który miał miejsce sześć lat temu... Chłopak wahał się pomiędzy Syltherinem a Gryffindorem i ostatecznie zdecydował się na Gryffindor. Ministerstwo Magii, za sprawą najsławniejszego współczesnego gryfona Albusa Dumbledore, było opanowane przez czarodziejów o orientacji promugolskiej, a przydział do Gryffindoru dla wielu świadczył jednoznacznie o takich poglądach. Rookfoord nie cierpiał szlam, ale nie afiszował się ze swoimi zapatrywaniami bo marzył o karierze w Ministerstwie. Przez ukrywanie swoich przekonań i brak szczerości nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nikim, a koledzy postrzegali go jako zamkniętego w sobie, mało towarzyskiego kujona.

Przy stole gryfonów brylował prawie bezgłowy Nick, duch Gryffindoru, którego zabawne opowiastki wywoływały salwy śmiechu. Macdonald wyraźnie lękała się ducha, ale Lily przed ucztą oswoiła się już z tą formą istnienia, no i Sev wiele jej opowiadał o duchach, więc świeżo przydzielona gryfonka śmiała się wraz z innymi z zabawnych historyjek którymi raczył ich Nick.

Po zakończeniu uczty powitalnej, Augustus zebrał pierwszorocznych przydzielonych do domu lwa. Nabór w tym roku nie był wielki, raptem siedmioro czarodziejów.

-Proszę iść za mną, - powiedział, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Do Lily podeszła Alicja.

-Cześć, jestem Alicja Vanes, będziemy razem w dormitorium.

-Lily Evans,- dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, podając rękę koleżance.

Lily i Alicja przywitały się z Mary Macdonald i czarownice podążyły za prefektem. Rookfoord wszedł do niezbyt dużego pomieszczenia zwanego Salą Wejściową i zaczął marmurowymi schodami wchodzić na pierwsze piętro. Lily zaskoczył widok szepczących i rozmawiających między sobą portretów które wisiały na klatce schodowej. Oczywiście, dzięki Severusowi dziewczynka już znała czarodziejskie fotografie, ale w Hogwarcie zaskoczyła ją ilość takich obrazów. Na pierwszym piętrze Rookfoord otworzył drzwi ukryte za rozsuwanymi panelami i wyblakłym arrasem, i gryfoni kolejnymi schodami zaczęli wspinać się na górę. Wiele piętr wyżej, prefekt opuścił schody wchodząc w jeden z bocznych korytarzy. W końcu, przystanął przed obrazem przedstawiającym bardzo pulchną kobietę w obcisłej, różowej sukience.

-Śmierć jaszczurom!

Powiedział, i portret odsunął się ukazując okrągłą dziurę w ścianie, będącą wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Pokój wspólny był okrągłym, przytulnym pomieszczeniem pełnym wysiedziałych, wyliniałych foteli. Prefekt wskazał pierwszorocznym dziewczynom wejście do ich dormitorium.

-Idźcie tymi spiralnymi schodami, wasz pokój będzie za ostatnimi drzwiami na samej górze.

Pierwszoroczne gryfonki odnalazły swoje dormitorium na szczycie wieży. Było to niewielkie, okrągłe pomieszczenie z trzema łóżkami które miały rzeźbione kolumienki i bordowo czerwone zasłony. Obok każdego łóżka stał kufer. Dziewczynki usiadły na posłaniach i nie mając jeszcze chęci spać, zaczęły rozmawiać.

-Wasi rodzice są mugolami? - Rozpoczęła Alicja, ni to pytając, ni to stwierdzając fakt.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, - nie tylko rodzice, cała moja rodzina, znajomi, wszyscy są mugolami.

Mary potakująco kiwnęła głową, - moi też.

-Nigdy nie byłam w mugolskim domu, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak takie mieszkanie wygląda? - Podekscytowana Alicja rozpoczęła od tego, co zawsze wzbudzało w niej ciekawość i rozpalało wyobraźnię.

-Bardzo byś się zdziwiła.- Lily wyczuła, że polubi Alicję i pewno się zaprzyjaźnią. -Zapraszam do siebie, do domu, na wakacje. Ja byłam w domu czarownicy całkiem niedawno, na Pokątnej, jak kupowałam wyprawkę do Hogwartu. To było niesamowite przeżycie, nigdy bym się czegoś takiego nie spodziewała. Mugolskie mieszkanie pewno też cię zadziwi.

-I są tam miksery?- Alicja aż sapnęła z przejęcia.

-Miksery i wiele innych urządzeń ułatwiających życie,- zaśmiała się Lily.

-W moim domu, to nawet miksera nie ma.- Do rozmowy włączyła się Mary. -Ojciec wyniósł wszystko na wódkę,- cicho dopowiedziała, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Czasami tak jest.- W głosie Lily słychać było współczucie. Dziewczynka przyjaźniąc się przez dwa lata z Severusem dobrze wiedziała, do czego doprowadza alkohol i była wdzięczną rodzicom, że w jej domu nie było tego problemu. Mary trochę przypominała jej przyjaciela i to nie tylko z powodu prostych, niezbyt gęstych czarnych włosów, ciemnych tęczówek i jasnej karnacji, ale przede wszystkim z powodu tego jakiegoś trudnego do nazwania zabiedzenia, tego wycofania i niechęci czy też nieumiejętności prowadzenia towarzyskiej rozmowy.

-No, ale jesteśmy w Hogwarcie!

Lily starając się pocieszyć koleżankę, nieświadomie powtórzyła słowa Severusa, a Mary wreszcie radośnie się uśmiechnęła. Dziewczynka była oczarowana Hogwartem bo miała tutaj porządne miejsce do spania i do nauki, nikt jej nie ubliżał, a nędzne ubranie było niewidoczne pod standardową, jednakową dla wszystkich szatą. Nie było tu ojca którego gniewu i agresji dziewczynka tak bardzo się lękała, za to było bardzo dużo dobrego jedzenia. Mary po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu najadła się do syta i myśl, że tak będzie codziennie, napawała ją optymizmem.

Dziewczynki rozmawiały ze sobą do późna w noc i już zaprzyjaźnione, zasnęły. Rano najmłodsze gryfonki ledwo zdążyły na śniadanie. Gdy schodziły marmurowymi schodami, Lily mignął przed oczyma Sev jak z kolegami zbiegał do lochów. Do stołu gryfonów podeszła opiekunka domu, profesor McGonagall i rozpoczęła wręczanie planów zajęć. Lily ucieszyła się, że opiekunką jej domu jest osoba którą zna, która ją odwiedziła i rozmawiała z jej rodzicami. Pierwszoroczne pół śpiąc zjadły śniadanie i jako jedne z ostatnich opuściły Wielką Salę o mało nie spóźniając się na pierwszą lekcję.

Pierwszy dzień pobytu w Hogwarcie był dla Lily bardzo udanym dniem. Czarownica zabłysła na lekcji eliksirów, a po obiedzie spotkała się z Severusem i przegadali razem kilka godzin. Przed kolacją Sev odprowadził Lily do wieży. Wieczorem, pełna wrażeń dziewczynka siedząc wraz z koleżankami w pokoju wspólnym, w wygodnym fotelu, rozpoczęła odrabianie pierwszych lekcji nieświadoma, że w tym czasie jej przyjaciel doświadczał na sobie ciężkiej, brutalnej dyscypliny obowiązującej w Syltherinie, tak charakterystycznej dla tradycyjnych, czarodziejskich rodów czystej krwi.

Gryffindor był chyba najbardziej demokratycznym domem ze wszystkich hogwarckich domów, bo nie było tutaj karania młodszych uczniów przez starszych ani żadnych fizycznych kar. Za złamanie regulaminu szkolnego groziło gryfonom jedynie odjęcie punktów swojemu domowi lub szlaban z nauczycielem lub z woźnym. Wbrew pozorom, odjęcie punktów było nieraz boleśniejszą karą niż szlaban bo powodowało niechęć kolegów do winowajcy. Poza tym, inaczej niż w Syltherinie, starsi koledzy nie interesowali się młodszymi i nawet nie odróżniali ich. Starsi zauważali istnienie młodszych w tak nieistotnych okolicznościach, jak na przykład gdy młodzi zajęli najbardziej pożądane miejsca przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym i trzeba ich było stamtąd przepędzić. Taki stan rzeczy miał swoje dobre ale także i złe strony, bo pozbawiał młode lwy ochrony i pomocy starszych jaką miały młode węże.


	11. Quidditch

Quidditch

Za murami Hogwartu na dobre rozpanoszyła się słotna jesień. Deszcz bębnił w dachy, a po wielkich szybach spływały strugi wody. Zrobiło się chłodno i po korytarzach hulał wiatr, więc mieszkańcy zamku przemykali pod ścianami starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do klas, do kwater, do dormitoriów. Błonia rozmokły od padającego nieprzerwanie już trzeci tydzień deszczu i spacery przestały być przyjemnością. Wyjący i zawodzący wicher najbardziej dawał się we znaki mieszkańcom wież, budząc w nich jakiś nieokreślony lęk i równocześnie ulgę, że są chronieni przez mury i dachy. W lochach było nawet całkiem przyjemnie. Położone głęboko pod ziemią komnaty nie rejestrowały zmian pogody, zachowując przez cały rok stałą temperaturę, wilgotność, ciszę i spokój. Ich mieszkańcy niechętnie opuszczali swoje jakże przytulne kwatery przemieszczając się w wyższe partie zamku jedynie z konieczności.

Ponury i wściekły Argus Filch szedł korytarzem drugiego piętra. Woźny był wyjątkowo rozdrażniony, bo inaugurujące sezon quidditcha drużyny Syltcherinu i Gryffindoru po codziennych treningach wnosiły do zamku tony błota. Charłak gdy zaczynał pracę jako woźny, inaczej sobie to wszystko wyobrażał. Argus przez wiele lat pomagał matce w prowadzeniu sklepiku na Pokątnej. Pani Filch była już bardzo wiekową czarownicą i zdawała sobie sprawę, że magicznie upośledzony potomek wyjątkowo czystej krwi nie będzie w stanie samodzielnie poprowadzić rodzinnego interesu w czarodziejskim świecie, więc posada woźnego w Hogwarcie była jak nieoczekiwany dar od losu. Charłak przystąpił do pracy suchym latem, kiedy młodzież myślami była na wakacjach i nikt nie interesował się tym, co działo się w Zamku. Kandydat na woźnego nie przewidział słotnej, dżdżystej jesieni i kilogramów błota wnoszonego do szkoły przez drużyny quidditcha oraz przez powracających z zająć czarodziejów, nie przewidział złośliwych, dokuczających mu uczniów ani kilometrów korytarzy które pozbawiony magii woźny musiał czyścić na mugolski sposób. Dyrektor szkoły i szef Filch,a, czarujący Albus Dumbledore, pozornie nieszkodliwy staruszek, okazał się twardym i wyrachowanym człowiekiem ukrywającym te cechy charakteru pod osłoną kulturalnego zachowania, przyjaznych słów i gestów oraz szacunku, jakim obdarzał każdego rozmówcę. Obok biura Filcha znajdowała się niewielka komnata służąca w przeszłości do dyscyplinowania uczniów i dostosowana do możliwości charłaków. Do ścian były przymocowane metalowe koła służące do unieruchamiana kończyn nieszczęśników, podobne umocowania służące do podciągania ofiary za ręce lub nogi były podwieszone do sufitu, a w kącie leżały różnej grubości i wielkości rzemienie oraz baty. Argus, gdy po raz pierwszy wszedł do tego pomieszczenia odczuł jakieś dziwne zadowolenie, jakąś satysfakcję na widok narzędzi tortur. Nareszcie odpłacę pieprzonym magom za lata kiedy byłem przez nich dręczony i wyśmiewany, pomyślał ponuro charłak. Argus wielokrotnie zwracał się do dyrektora z prośbą o pozwolenie zrobienia użytku z tego pomieszczenia, chociaż raz, chociażby dla przykładu. Jednak Dumbledore był nieugięty i z zimnym błyskiem w oczach zapowiedział charłakowi, że jeżeli choć raz tknie ucznia to wyleci ze szkoły szybciej, nim się obejrzy.

Prefekt Syltherinu Luciusz Malfoy i starszy z braci Lestrange Rudolfus stali przed biurem pana Filcha trzymając w opuszczonych dłoniach różdżki, a obok nich stali pozbawieni różdżek pierwszoroczni: Black, Potter i Snape. Pomysł ukarania winowajców wyszedł od Rudolfusa, który po raz kolejny przyłapał tych pierwszorocznych na przeklinaniu. Chłopcy czekali już chyba z dwadzieścia minut gdy wreszcie woźny wyszedł z bocznego korytarza. Przy nodze Filcha dostojnie kroczyła Pani Norris, kotka Argusa, chowaniec którego woźny dostał w prezencie urodzinowym od matki.

-A... Szlaban, pierwszoroczni, no, no no,- zacmokał Argus, złośliwie mierząc wzrokiem swoje ofiary.

-Przeklinali na korytarzu,- sucho, urzędowym tonem poinformował woźnego prefekt Syltherinu.

-Przeklinali?- Poziom złośliwej radości Filcha osiągnął chyba apogeum. -To sobie popracują bez użycia magii.

Starsi ślizgoni domyślili się, w jaki sposób młodzi zostaną ukarani i też się uśmiechnęli... Te wiecznie zabłocone korytarze po treningach quidditcha...

-To są ich różdżki.- Lestrange wręczył woźnemu różdżki pierwszorocznych.

-Idziemy,- warknął ze złośliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust Filch i poprowadził młodych do Sali Wejściowej. Zdziwieni i przestraszeni chłopcy zeszli po marmurowych schodach, ale pan Filch nie wywalił ich z zamku na deszcz i zawieruchę jak się tego spodziewali, tylko otworzył jakieś boczne drzwi znajdujące się obok głównego wejścia. Oczom zdziwionych chłopców ukazał się składzik wypełniony mugolskimi środkami do mycia i czyszczenia. Snape, wychowany na pograniczu dwóch światów, dobrze wiedział do czego służą wiadra, szczotki, mopy, pudełka proszków i butelki z płynami czyszczącymi, ale Black z Potterem widzieli te rzeczy po raz pierwszy.

-Na co czekacie,-warknął Filch, -bierzcie wiadra, mopy, szczotki i proszki, ale już!

Gryfoni mimo chęci, nie byli w stanie przypisać większości nazw które usłyszeli do przedmiotów znajdujących się w składziku, więc naśladowali Snape wybierając to samo co ślizgon. Gdy już wszyscy zaopatrzyli się w przybory do mycia i szorowania, Filch zaprowadził winowajców pod wieżę Gryffindoru.

-To błoto,- woźny zwrócił się do gryfonów,- naniosła wasza drużyna quidditcha. Wyszorujecie mi ten korytarz do czysta, bez użycia magii. Chyba, że wolicie wizytę u dyrektora.- Charłak złośliwie się uśmiechnął, widząc przerażenie pierwszorocznych. -Macie na to godzinę. Snape, ty sobie poczyścisz błoto które naniosła w lochach drużyna Syltherinu. Idziemy!

Severus ze spuszczoną głową, trzymając w rękach wiadro, mop, szczotkę i proszek do czyszczenia, poszedł za wściekłym wujkiem. Jednak ten nie zaprowadził siostrzeńca do lochów, tylko do swojego biura.

-Siadaj,- Argus brodą wskazał miejsce za biurkiem, sam siadając naprzeciwko.

Kantorek woźnego był niewielkim pomieszczeniem z biurkiem, dwoma krzesłami i regałami które zajmowały większą część biura. Na regałach stały jakieś kartoteki, a za biurkiem znajdowały się drzwi, pewno do prywatnych kwater woźnego.

-Co się z tobą dzieje?- Zapytał Argus już z poważną miną, bez tego złośliwego uśmiechu, ale z zimnym, niedobrym błyskiem w oczach.

-Nic,- odburknął Snape, odwracając wzrok.

-Nic? A co to za przeklinanie pierwszorocznych gryfonów? Po raz kolejny zostałeś złapany na przeklinaniu a do szkoły chodzisz raptem dwa miesiące. Czy wiesz, że za coś takiego się wylatuje? Albo porozmawiasz ze mną, albo napiszę o tym mamie.

-Nie pisz cioci, -poważnie przestraszony Severus, po raz pierwszy popatrzył rozmówcy w oczy.

-Jak nie chcesz żebym napisał, to wytłumacz mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

-Black z Potterem zaczepiają mnie, przezywają,- Snape spuścił głowę, zakrywając twarz włosami.

-I ty dajesz się prowokować?- Ponieważ chłopak nie odpowiedział, więc woźny poprosił już bardziej miękko, -powiedz mi, o co poszło?-

-Zaczęło się w pociągu do Hogwartu,- chłopak ponownie uniósł głowę odsłaniając twarz i popatrzył na woźnego smutnym wzrokiem. -Lily wsiadła do innego wagonu, znalazłem ją w jakimś przedziale jak zapłakana siedziała przy oknie. Było tam jeszcze dwóch chłopców, Black z Potterem, jak się później okazało. Pocieszałem Lily i chciałem namówić ją na Shyltherin...

-Mugolaczkę?- Zdziwił się Filch, a że dzieciak zamilkł, więc woźny nie chcąc go zrazić dopytał się już całkiem łagodnie, - i co było dalej?-

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

-Pokłóciłem się z Blackiem i z Potterem,- odpowiedział lakonicznie. -To oni zaczęli. Lily wyprowadziła mnie z przedziału.

Charłak zamyślił się. Wreszcie spojrzał na Snape.

-Wygląda na to, że Lily podoba się gryfonom, Potterowi lub Blackowi. Dlatego tak tobie dokuczają.

-Ale przecież jej nie znają, Lily jest mugolaczką!

Argus wzruszył ramionami.

-Tak to mi wygląda z tego, co przed chwilą opowiedziałeś. Po co za nimi łazisz i zaczepiasz ich?

-Nie łażę za nimi, to oni łażą za mną i mnie zaczepiają, jak odprowadzam Lily do wieży albo jak gdzieś mnie dorwą samego. Nie zrezygnuję przez nich z przyjaźni z Lily! Będziemy się nadal razem uczyć w bibliotece i chodzić na spacery!

-Wiesz, że to się może skończyć dla ciebie wywaleniem ze szkoły?

Snape znowu spuścił głowę, zasłaniając twarz włosami i potakując.

-Jak ci w Sytherinie? Jakich masz kolegów?- Wujek zmienił temat.

-Sami czystej krwi,- Snape wzruszył ramionami, -są wściekli, że się przyjaźnię z Lily.

Woźny westchnął odwracając wzrok, po czym wstał. Charłak wychowany wśród czarodziejów doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak ciężko będzie dzieciakowi w szkole. Półmugol z pochodzenia, zaprzyjaźniony z muglaczką, przydzielony do Syltherinu wśród czystej krwi czarodziejów wychowanych w tradycyjnych rodach.

-Napijesz się herbaty?

Snape potakująco kiwnął głową. Woźny postawił na biurku talerz ze słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa, pewno skonfiskowanymi niesfornym uczniom, i zaparzył herbatę w dwóch kubkach.

-Argus,- ponieważ byli sami, Snape zwrócił się do wujka po imieniu, -mógłbyś pokazać mi te tajne przejścia o których kiedyś opowiadałeś? No wiesz, jak będę odprowadzał Lily do wieży?-

Zdziwiony charłak spojrzał na siostrzeńca, po czym na jego twarzy odbiło się zrozumienie i pojawił jakże rzadki, szczery uśmiech.

-Dobrze. A więc twój szlaban odbędzie się dzisiaj, po ciszy nocnej. Zgłoś to prefektowi. Dwadzieścia minut przed rozpoczęciem szlabanu chcę cię tutaj widzieć.

-Dziękuję,- odpowiedział zadowolony chłopak.

-Nie ciesz się tak, nie każdy szlaban będzie tak wyglądał i nie każdy szlaban będzie ze mną, wiec uważaj. Zostaw tutaj wiadro, wypij herbatę, zjedz coś i zmykaj.

-Może mógłbym ci w czymś pomóc?

Severus niepewnie popatrzył na wujka. Irracjonalnie, czarodziej czuł się w jakiś sposób winny wobec krewnego zupełnie pozbawionego magii.

-Nie,- z kwaśną miną, przecząco pokręcił głową charłak.

xxx

Tak jak codziennie po kolacji, Evans i Snape uczyli się razem w bibliotece. Lily była wściekła.

-Jeżeli ty tego nie zrobisz, to ja to zrobię. Ten Potter z Blackiem bez przerwy ciebie zaczepiają. To przez nich masz szlabany! I nie mów mi, że zgłoszenie opiekunowi domu nic nie pomoże. A jeżeli jeszcze raz będą ci dokuczać na eliksirach, to wstanę i powiem to Slughornowi! Zobaczymy, czy to nic nie da.

Lily pewno miała na myśli zachowanie Pottera który przedrzeźniał Severusa unosząc rękę ku górze i robiąc miny, gdy Slughorn odwracał się ku tablicy. Snape nic na to nie odpowiedział, nie podjął tego tematu. Ślizgon z gryfonką wspólnie odrabiali zadanie domowe z transmutacji, opisując jakie czynności należy wykonać aby zamienić wykałaczkę w igłę, a następnie ćwiczyli tą prostą magię. Gdy skończyli odrabiać lekcje, to Lily uparła się odprowadzić Sev,a do biura Filcha. Przed samą ciszą nocną, woźny zastał przed swoim kantorkiem lekko zdenerwowanego siostrzeńca i gryfonkę w bojowym nastroju. Ich rozmowa przypominała kłótnię prowadzoną przyciszonymi głosami. Argus westchnął.

-Chodźcie, odprowadzimy Lily do wieży bo rozpoczyna się cisza nocna i niebezpiecznie jest błąkać się samemu po zamku.

xxx

W pierwszą sobotę listopada odbył się mecz pomiędzy drużynami Gryffindoru i Syltherinu rozpoczynający sezon quidditcha. Mecz zgromadził na trybunach całą szkołę, około 200, 300 uczniów wraz z nauczycielami. Wielu miało lornetki. Trybuny były umieszczone dość wysoko, ale i tak w trakcie meczu czasami trudno było zobaczyć co się dzieje.

Snape usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie, wśród młodych ślizgonów, a Lily dokładnie naprzeciwko, na odległych trybunach zajmowanych przez gryfonów. Odważna gryfonka nie przejmując się fukaniem niezadowolonych koleżanek, pomachała Sev,owi i chłopak z uśmiechem uniósł rękę w geście pozdrowienia, narażając się na kuksańce siedzącego obok Mulcibera.

-Czego, kurwa,- burknął Snape.

Mike splunął. -Ja nigdy bym się nie zadał z... kurwa, no wiesz.

Zdziwiony Snape, spojrzał na kolegę. Mike od początku szkoły wpatrywał się jak sroka w kość w Mary Macdonald, nie mając śmiałości zagadać do dziewczyny. Macdonald była mugolaczką, ale Severus przezornie się nie odezwał bo wobec jawnej niechęci i agresji Blacka i Pottera, chociaż we własnym dormitorium chciał mieć spokój.

Na boisko wybiegła drużyna Syltherinu w zielonych szatach i Gryffindoru w ciemnoczerwonych. Sędziowała pani Stick, stara czarownica, kiedyś zawodowy gracz jednej z drugoligowych drużyn, a od kilkunastu lat nauczycielka latania w Hogwarcie. Syltherin od trzech lat miał bardzo dobrą drużynę i co roku zgarniał Puchar Quidditcha wygrywając także rywalizację domów. Szukającym ślizgonów był Rodan Scabior, zwinny i inteligentny uczeń szóstej klasy, pałkarze to Goyl, rówieśnik Scabiora i kapitan drużyny oraz rok młodszy Owen Cauldwell, obaj silni i bardzo brutalni, obrońca Aidan Flint z siódmej klasy i atakujące, dziewczyny z szóstej i z siódmej klasy. Mecz komentował krukon z piątego roku, wysoki, szczupły blondyn, Ksenofilius Lovegood, żywa promocja panującego w czarodziejskim świecie przekonania o dziwaczności mieszkańców domu orła. Po przywitaniu kapitanów obu drużyn zawodnicy dosiedli mioteł, Pani Stick zadęła w wielki, srebrny gwizdek i czternastu zawodników wzbiło się w powietrze. Lovegood komentował mecz obiektywnie, nie wyróżniając żadnej z drużyn, ale co jakiś czas wtrącał dziwaczne, nie związane z grą uwagi.

-Gryfoni przy kaflu, Whitby podał do Branstone, Cauldwell zręcznym ruchem kija przejął kafla posyłając go do atakującej Syltherinu, Whitby chce odzyskać kafel, o nie... Ledwo zrobił unik przed tłuczkiem wysłanym przez Goyle, o mało co nie spał z miotły.

Severus udawał zainteresowanie tym co działo się na boisku, bo za bardzo nie obchodziły go wygibasy czarodziejów na miotłach. Wolałby w tym czasie warzyć eliksir lub zbierać zioła, niż siedzieć na lekkim mrozie marznąc, ale wobec powszechnego zauroczenia meczem chłopak siedział cicho. Po godzinie Scabior, szukający Shlterinu, zręcznie złapał znicza i ślizgoni wygrali mecz dość znaczą przewagą puntów. Cały dom bardzo się cieszył ze zwycięstwa. Starsi uczniowie z klas 4- 7, zorganizowali imprezę w pokoju wspólnym i pozwolili wziąć w niej udział młodszym. Uczniowie z klas owutemowych skądś wyczarowali jedzenie i kremowe a dla młodszych kolegów soki. Kilku ślizgonów z drugiej i trzeciej klasy oraz dziewczyny z klasy Snape grali w kącie w gargulki, ale Severusa nudziła ta gra. Chłopak z zapartym tchem przypatrywał się grze w karty. Rudolfus Lestrange, koło którego chłopak przyklęknął, spojrzał na niego ale nic nie powiedział.

-Zjeżdżaj,- syknął przez zęby Cauldwell, jeden z graczy siedzący naprzeciwko Lestrange.

-Niech zostanie, - zadecydował Rudolfus, nie odrywając wzroku od kart.

Severus z błyszczącymi z emocji oczyma obserwował grę. Inteligentny, sprytny i bystry złodziej szybko pojął zasady, bezbłędnie wyłapując szwindle i oszustwa graczy.

-Gra w piki daje wyniki,- z pokrętnym uśmiechem na ustach zakończył partię Rudolfus, zgarniając wraz z Cauldwell,em kasę.

O godzinie jedenastej wieczorem ślizgoni z lat 1-3 zostali odprawieni do dormitoriów, a po pół godzinie prefekci sprawdzili czy wszyscy są już w łóżkach. Starsi siedzieli jeszcze długo w noc przy kremowym i ognistej która nie wiadomo skąd się pojawiła, dyskutując o polityce i paląc nie w pełni legalne zioła.


	12. Nędznicy

Nędznicy

Nastał mroźny grudzień i zbliżały się Święta. Hagrid, gajowy Hogwartu, przytargał do zamku dwanaście choinek które nauczyciele ustroili w piękne bombki i kolorowe łańcuchy. Profesor Flitwick nauczył szkolne zbroje śpiewać kolędy, i zdążającym na zajęcia uczniom towarzyszyła "Cicha noc" wyśpiewywana zgrzytającymi, metalicznymi głosami, przydając zamkowi i temu zimnemu grudniowemu miesiącowi magii i tajemniczości. Słońce na niebie gościło rzadko i krótko. Severus po pamiętnym szlabanie u Filcha na dłuższy czas uwolnił się od dokuczających mu gryfonów. Sprytny i bystry ślizgon unikał prześladowców, korzystając z tajnych przejść które pokazał mu woźny. Lily spełniła swoją groźbę, i na jednej z lekcji eliksirów gdy Potter jak zwykle nabijał się z Severusa poczekała, aż profesor odwróci się ku klasie i uniosła rękę. Zdziwiony Slughorn, poprosił ulubienicę o zabranie głosu.

-Panie profesorze,- rozpoczęła Lily, -Potter przeszkadza nam w pracy, czyni obraźliwe uwagi i ubliża Severusowi.

Snape spuścił głowę zakrywając twarz długimi czarnymi włosami i złośliwie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a zażenowany James zaczerwienił się i z wyrzutem spojrzał na Lily. Czarownica zachowując się w taki sposób podświadomie wykorzystała przychylność jaka darzył ją nauczyciel. Incydent zakończył się dla Jamesa szlabanem na którym szorował kociołki bez użycia magii. Obrażony chłopak przez dłuższy czas ignorował Lily, co akurat dziewczynce bardzo odpowiadało. Jednak to, że Lily naskarżyła na Pottera było przyczyną pierwszego konfliktu gryfonek, a konkretnie Vanes i Evans. Alicja zarzuciła koleżance, że wystąpiła przeciwko własnemu domowi, ale waleczna gryfonka umiała obronić swoje racje.

-Jakiemu domowi? Wystąpiłam przeciw Potterowi, bo już nie mogłam słuchać jak na każdej lekcji dokucza Severusowi. Taki bufon, myśli że jak jego rodzice mają pieniądze, to mu wszystko wolno! Sev jest moim przyjacielem, to dobry, spokojny chłopak. Uwielbia eliksiry i jest w tym o wiele lepszy od Pottera. Ten pyszałek nie może tego znieść!

Jednak Vanes zupełnie inaczej postrzegała Snape i Pottera.

-James jest porządnym chłopakiem, wiem to bo nasi rodzice się znają i często się odwiedzamy. Potter nie jest bufonowaty ani zarozumiały, po prostu wygłupiał się. A ten Snape to dobrze zna czarną magię, słyszałam jak Potter opowiadał Lupinowi jakimi klątwami ich przeklął. Z niego to jest taki zamknięty w sobie odludek, uważaj Lily, moim zdaniem to jest przyszły czarnoksiężnik.

-Znam Severusa jeszcze z przed szkoły, mieszkamy w jednym miasteczku. Potrafimy rozmawiać ze sobą godzinami, śmiać się i żartować, więc z tym odludkiem to trochę przesadziłaś. I jak możesz kogoś oceniać tylko po wyglądzie? Jesteś taka sama, jak moja siostra. Sev ma bardzo nieciekawą sytuację w domu, ale to nie znaczy, że będzie przestępcą! On nauczył mnie wszystkiego co wiem o ziołach i eliksirach, nauczył mnie warzyć. I wybacz, ale dokuczanie komuś nazywasz wygłupianiem się? Jeżeli Sev przeklął Pottera to w obronie własnej, on i Black cały czas go zaczepiają!

Niestety, Lily nie przekonała koleżanki. Vanes wychowała się w czarodziejskiej rodzinie mającej rozległe koneksje i znajomości, więc szybko zorientowała się z jakiego pokroju ludźmi zadaje się Snape pośrednio wnioskując, jakim jest człowiekiem. Lily swoją gorącą obroną przyjaciela uzyskała jedynie tyle, że Alicja przestała się na nią gniewać gdy dowiedziała się jakie stosunki łączą ją ze ślizgonem.

Mało kto zostawał w Zamku na święta, z pierwszorocznych ślizgonów na listę wpisali się Snape i Mulciber, z Gryffindoru zostawała Mary Macdonald.

-Nie będzie ci cię nudziło samej w dormitorium?

Lily z troską zapytała koleżankę.

-Nie,- uśmiechnęła się dziewczynka. -Na święta będzie dużo pysznego jedzenia i wreszcie sobie poleniuchuję w łóżku i poczytam książki.

Mary bardzo lubiła czytać, no i w zamku będzie miała spokój od wiecznie rozdrażnionego ojca i kłótni rodziców.

Snape bardzo chciał odprowadzić Lily do pociągu, więc na prośbę Filch,a gajowy zgodził się zaopiekować chłopcem. Wieczorem, w ostatnim dniu przed feriami, młodzież zebrała się na dziedzińcu szkolnym oczekując na transport. Severus trzymał w ręku bagaż Lily, a dziewczynka dawała mu ostatnie dobre rady.

-Uważaj na siebie Sev, mają być mrozy, postaraj się nie przeziębić bo zaraz po przerwie mamy semestralny sprawdzian z trasmutacji.

-Zrobię konspekty, obiecałem przecież, jak wrócisz to powtórka szybko nam pójdzie, nie martw się.- Sev uśmiechnął się, -nie daj się Petunii.

W tym momencie Lily spojrzała ponad ramię Severusa.

-Co to za śmieszne powozy bez koni?

Na dziedzińcu pojawiło się dużo czteroosobowych powozów, które zdawały się w jakiś magiczny sposób same poruszać. Snape tknięty przeczuciem błyskawicznie odwrócił się, i Lily nie zauważyła zaszokowanej twarzy przyjaciela. Testrale! Severus ledwo się powstrzymał, ażeby nie krzyknąć na widok cmentarnych, czarnych, chudych koni. Więc ten mugol przywalony śmietnikiem nie przeżył, pomyślał obojętnie, bo do tej pory nie był tego pewien.

-Co to za dziwna magia? Wiesz coś na ten temat, Sev?

-Nie, nie.- Severus odwrócił się do Lily, oklumując swoje zdziwienie, zmieszanie i kłamstwo. -Nic nie wiem na ten temat, ale mogę zapytać o to Hagrida jak będziemy wracali.

-Nie, daj spokój, to nie jest takie ważne. Pamiętaj o tych konspektach, proszę.

Do powozu razem z Lily i Severusem wsiadła Alicja Vanes i drugoroczny gryfon Frank Longbottom. Gryfoni znali się od lat, bo Frank tak jak Alicja, pochodził ze starego rodu czystej krwi i ich rodzice przyjaźnili się. W czasie podróży na stację Lily i Severus ustalali między sobą różne ważne szczegóły (przywieź mi trochę tego pysznego tortu który robi twoja mama; Tunia pytała o te lodowe płatki śniegu, najwyżej kupię je przed wakacjami; Jak kupisz? Poproszę kogoś; A jakby tak poczęstować ją fasolkami wszystkich smaków? Och Sev, nie bądź złośliwy), nie zwracając uwagi na siedzących w powozie kolegów. Gdy przyjechali na stację, to pociąg już stał na peronie. Severus pomógł Lily ulokować się w przedziale, pomachał jej ręką na pożegnanie i wrócił wraz z Hagridem do Hogwartu.

Młodzież z Nokturnu, jeżeli już decydowała się na naukę w Hogwarcie, to zwykle trafiała do Syltherinu i zaledwie pojedyncze osoby, zdolne i chcące się wyrwać ze środowiska w którym się wychowały były przydzielane do Ravenclavu. Do Hufflepuffu i Gryffindoru ta młodzież nie trafiała, bo luzackie podejście do życia, tumizwisizm i prawość puchonów oraz bohaterskie wymachiwanie różdżkami gryfonów, były odbierane na Nokturnie jako frajerstwo i niezaradność życiowa. Na ferie zimowe większość syltherińskiego Nokturnu pozostała w zamku: Mulciber z pierwszej klasy, Yaxley z drugiej, Cauldwell z piątej, Rowle z szóstej i Rucorn z siódmej klasy. W pierwszy dzień świąt, w dormitorium pierwszorocznych ślizgonów pierwszy obudził się Mulciber.

-Prezenty!- Wykrzyknął, budząc Snape.

Severus uniósł głowę i otwierając jedno oko spojrzał na prezenty leżące w rogu łóżka, po czym błyskawicznie usiadł i zabrał się za odpakowywanie paczuszek. Dzieciak miał w tym roku niezły połów. Od rodziców dostał trochę słodyczy, od ciotki składniki do eliksirów pochodzenia zwierzęcego: kolce jeżozwierza i płetwy skolopendry, od Lily eleganckie samopiszące pióro, od Rudolfusa Lestrange talię kart do czarodziejskiego wista. Ten prezent najbardziej zadziwił Severusa bo nie spodziewał się, że od niego cokolwiek dostanie, chociaż odniósł wrażenie, że starszy ślizgon go lubi, mimo że tak boleśnie ukarał go w pierwszym dniu szkoły. Mulciber dostał trochę słodyczy i nowy podkoszulek, który oglądał w skupieniu. Severus rzucił koledze czekoladowe żaby.

-Wesołych Świąt, Mike.

-Wesołych Świąt, Severus,- ślizgon uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając wzroku od koszulki.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, siedział przy świątecznym stole, w Wielkiej Sali. Były ferie i w zamku zostało niewiele osób, kilku nauczycieli, McGonagall, Slughorn, Kettleburn i kilkanaścioro uczniów, głównie ślizgonów z Nokturnu, więc wszyscy siedzieli przy jednym stole. Dyrektor z miną dobrotliwego staruszka i z przyklejonym do twarzy łagodnym uśmiechem przypatrywał się tej młodzieży, skutecznie oklumując nieugiętość, władczość i bezwzględność które go cechowały. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że patrzy na przyszłych czarnoksiężników, ale nie miał pomysłu jak te dzieci zawrócić z drogi którą podążały. Władza zawsze pociągała Albusa jednak bardzo szybko, bo już jako nastolatek, przekonał się, czym to się kończy... W jego przypadku, skończyło się rodzinną tragedią... I te wyczyny przyjaciela kilkanaście lat później... Albusa nadal paraliżował lęk na myśl o tym, do czego by doprowadził świat działając razem z Grindewaldem, jak straszne nieszczęścia sprowadził by na miliony ludzi. Przerażony tym, co mógłby zrobić jako polityk, Albus wycofał się traktując pracę nauczyciela a później dyrektora szkoły jako pokutę. Jednak poprzez działalność ustawodawczą i sądowniczą nie zrezygnował z wpływu na losy kraju i świata. Dumbledore był najznakomitszym twórcą czarodziejskiego prawa międzynarodowego i krajowego oraz przewodniczącym czarodziejskiego sądu, Wizengamotu. Skutkiem wieloletniego sprawowania tej funkcji było zgorzknienie i zniechęcenie, ale te uczucia skutecznie oklumowane, nigdy nie były widoczne na twarzy Albusa. Przewodniczącemu sądu i twórcy prawa marzyły się dla młodzieży na Nokturnie świetlice z bezpłatnymi kursami ułatwiającymi podjęcie pracy dla starszych i z ciekawymi zajęciami dla młodszych, z bezpłatnymi posiłkami... Cóż, kiedy wszelkie działania w tym kierunku były torpedowane przez prominentne rody czystej krwi nieskore do dzielenia się bogactwem. Podział czarodziejskiego świata był widoczny już w szkole i Albus mimo najszczerszych chęci nie był w stanie tego zmienić... Wysocy urzędnicy Ministerstwa, aurorzy, wywodzili się głównie z Gryffindoru, absolwentami Syltherinu byli bajecznie bogaci potomkowie wpływowych rodów... I dzieci Nokturnu. Dyrektor spojrzał na siedzącego kilka krzeseł dalej Severusa Snape, syna Eileen Prince, bo półmugol wychowany w mugolskim miasteczku był w tym domu ewenementem.

-Może jeszcze tych wyśmienitych kiełbasek, Severusie?

Dyrektor nieświadomy jak bardzo ich losy splotą się, zwrócił się z uśmiechem do ślizgona wywołując zażenowanie dzieciaka, który spuścił głowę zakrywając twarz długimi, prostymi włosami. Albus przypatrywał się chłopcu dobrze wiedząc o biegłości z jaką posługiwał się czarną magią. Dyrektor miał rozeznanie we wszystkim co się działo w Zamku, ale nauczony wieloletnim doświadczeniem reagował sporadycznie. Czy można temu chłopcu jakąś pomóc? Za przeklinanie powinienem go relegować ze szkoły, ale poza szkołą ktoś taki jak Snape będzie łatwym łupem dla Voldemorta, myślał dyrektor, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo niebezpieczny będzie chłopak tak sprawnie władający czarną magią w służbie Tego, Którego Imienia Większość Boi Się Wymawiać. Voldemort, najpotężniejszy aktywny czarnoksiężnik, podobnie jak Dumbledore nie pchał się na świecznik, ale nie z powodu pokuty, o nie... Demon zła działał z ukrycia poprzez swoich ludzi stopniowo opanowując Ministerstwo i dążąc do przejęcia władzy. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że Voldemort nie będzie sprawował władzy bezpośrednio... Będzie rządzić przez swoich niewolników i sam ukryty w cieniu, będzie pociągał za sznurki.

Ślizgoni nieświadomi tego, co działo się w głowie dyrektora, spokojnie zjedli wspaniały świąteczny obiad i wrócili do lochów. Wieczorem, w pokoju wspólnym Syltherinu Snape, Mulciber i Yaxley usieli przy rzeźbionej ławie usiłując rozgryźć i przyswoić zasady gry w wista, a starsi ślizgoni uczyli się, siedząc w wygodnych fotelach przed kominkiem. Cauldwell uczył się do sumów, a Rucorn do owutemów. Wyraźnie znudzony Thorfin Rowle, niezbyt lotny chłopak z szóstej klasy, stawiał pasjansa przeklinając figury które układały się nie po jego myśli. Thomas Yaxley zagrał już ze dwa razy w wista, a Severus podpatrzył zasady tej jakże pasjonującej karcianej gry, ale Mike,a dotychczas nie interesowały karty więc Snape i Yaxley usiłowali wytłumaczyć mu na czym polega gra i w pewnym momencie chłopcy pokłócili się. Albert Rucorn uniósł wzrok znad książki. Był to szczupły chłopak w okrągłych okularach, mający czarne, dość krótkie, kręcone włosy.

-Jeżeli zaraz się nie uspokoicie, zostaniecie ukarani,- powiedział poważnie, wściekły na Lestrange o karty które ten podarował pierwszorocznemu.

Modzi ślizgoni nagle zamilkli ze strachu przed bolesną lub nieprzyjemną karą, bo mogli oberwać klątwą lub o ósmej wylądować w łóżkach. Mike i Tom odeszli w najdalszy kąt pokoju wspólnego i rozpoczęli grę w gargulki ale Severus z talią własnych kart w ręku, nie zamierzał tak szybko zrezygnować. Snape przyglądnął się zajęciom starszych kolegów. Albert ślęczał nad transumtacją, a Orwell obłożony notatkami, z wściekła miną studiował podręcznik do eliksirów równocześnie coś pisząc. Severus przysiadł się do niego.

-Mógłbym ci pomóc.- Snape spojrzał na notatki chłopaka. -Przez godzinę napiszę ci ten esej o rodzajach i zastosowaniach trucizn i pogrupuję ci je w zależności od składu eliksiru i sposobu warzenia.

-Umiałbyś to zrobić?- Piątoklasista był zaszokowany, jeżeli ten gówniarz się ze mnie nabija...

-Tak.- Snape wzruszył ramionami. -Za godzinę będziesz miał esej.

-Siadaj.

Orwell przesiadł się na inny fotel i biorąc w rękę kremowe które jakąś magicznie zjawiło się obok, zaczął obserwować pierwszorocznego. Severus na długiej płachcie pergaminu pisał ciasnym, wyraźnym, lekko pochyłym pismem, grupując substancje trujące według sposobu działania i opisując każdą z nich, dzieląc eliksiry pod względem mechanizmu działania, sposobu warzenia i ze względu na główny składnik trujący i opisując każdą miksturę. Po godzinie, zaszokowany Cauldwell dostał esej na kilka stóp pergaminu zapisany ścisłym, gęstym pismem. Coraz bardziej zdziwiony, przeczytał wypracowanie którego napisanie zajęłoby mu tydzień, lekko licząc. Pozostało mu tylko przepisać esej, bo Slughorn znał charakter pisma swoich uczniów.

-Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

-Od zawsze uwielbiałem warzyć.- Snape wzruszył ramionami. -Masz trochę czasu?- Lekko zapytał. -Mógłbyś mi pomóc?

-W czym?- Orwell zaczynał rozumieć przyczynę tej nagłej i niespodziewanej wyręki.

-Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć?- Mówiąc to Snape wyciągnął talię kart i prosząco spojrzał w oczy kolegi.

Ach, więc to tak, starszy ślizgon uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mimo wszystko opłaciło mi się, pomyślał i z lekkim uśmiechem wskazał pierwszorocznemu krzesło naprzeciwko. Gra w czarodziejskiego wista była dość prosta. Pierwszą grę chłopcy rozegrali z dwoma dziadkami, przy otwartych kartach.

-Gramy w parach, partnerzy siadają naprzeciwko siebie, zaczynasz rozdawać od przeciwnika siedzącego po lewej, ostatnią, własną kartę kładziesz na stół, kolor tej karty będzie atutem, każdy po kolei od lewej strony dokłada kartę, zawsze dokładamy do koloru lub atut, wyższa lub atut zabiera, następną kartę wykłada ten, kto wziął lewę, wygrywa ta para która ma więcej wziątek, przed grą ustalamy ilość punktów za wziątkę, można grać na pieniądze lub usługi,- tu Cauldwell uśmiechnął się pokrętnie, - jeżeli ktoś zostanie przyłapany na oszukiwaniu to jest przeklinany więc nie radzę próbować, jak nie umiesz. To jest honorowa kara, - dodał po chwili.

Chłopcy rozegrali kilka partii i od początku Severusowi szło bardzo dobrze. Była to prosta gra ale dająca możliwość zastosowania złożonych strategii, wymagająca błyskawicznego zapamiętywania kart które zeszły, przewidywania, szybkiego i logicznego myślenia. Po kilku godzinach Rukorn zakończył wkuwanie i gdzieś zniknął, by po chwili powrócić z wałówką, kremowym i butelką soku dyniowego pod pachą. Były święta, więc mimo późnej pory pozwolono zostać młodym w pokoju wspólnym. Ślizgoni długo w noc siedzieli przy kremowym i ognistej która nie wiadomo skąd się pojawiła. Czarodzieje z Nokturnu będąc we własnym gronie czuli się swobodnie, więc niewybrednie żartowali i śmiali się, a rozmowy były prowadzone slangiem jaki na co dzień nie miał wstępu do pokoju wspólnego Syltherinu. Kiedy rozmowy zaczęły nieco przygasać, bo nie było już o czym gadać, Rucorn skoncentrował się, jego oczy zrobiły się zimne, odległe, po czym wyciągnął rękę i w jego dłoni w jakiś magiczny sposób pojawiła się gitara. Albert dostroił instrument i zaczął cicho grać. Chłopcy szybko podchwycili melodię, początkowo nucąc trochę bezładnie, ale już po chwili popłynęły śpiewane z pają, silnymi głosami słowa piosenki. Ślizgoni śpiewali teksty powszechnie znane na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, o przeklinaniu w domach i w ciasnych, wąskich uliczkach, o przemocy, o potyczkach z aurorami, o losie aresztowanego, poniżanego publiczne czarnoksiężnika, o znęcaniu się aurorów nad bezbronnymi więźniami, o Azkabanie, o torturze dementorów i o miłości... O miłości w miejscach i sytuacjach gdzie jej w ogóle nie powinno być, gdzie rozkwitała jak nie pasujący do niczego, piękny kwiat na śmietniku...

Zwali ją rudą Molly na ulicy

Na Nokturnie znali ją wszyscy w krąg

Nęciła dziwna magia tej dziewczyny,

chodź przechodziła ot tak, z rąk do rąk.

Miłość obłędną i zawrotną siała,

Była uliczną taką, no i cóż.

Durzy się w Molly pół Nokturnu bez mała.

Niejedna o nią klątwa i różdżka złamana na pół.

W zaułkach, gdzie nie zapuszczają się aurorzy,

W ciemnych spelunach, gdzie życie wre,

Hej tam, w kompanii, często do woli

Noc całą Molly bawiła się.

Lecz czasem coś ją tak za serce ściśnie,

I sama nie wie, czemu się to cni…

Psiakrew, aż szklanka rzucona nie świśnie!

Hej, cóż to Molly, w oczach twoich łzy…

Aż raz poznała ulicy syna,

Który żył z rozboju, przeklinał i kradł.

I pokochała go szalona dziewczyna,

Bez niego dla niej już nie istniał świat.

Stała się jego korną niewolnicą,

Dawnych kompanii porzuciła gwar.

Czyś na mnie rzucił jaki urok, czy co?

Pyta go nieraz – czyś mi zadał czar!?

W zaułkach, gdzie nie zapuszczają się aurorzy,

W ciemnych spelunach, gdzie życie wre,

Hej tam, gdzie dawniej często do woli

Noc całą Molly bawiła się,

Dzisiaj nie spotkasz jej ni w dzień, ni w nocy,

Niejeden bez niej wolałby i zczeźć

Psiakrew, aż wyrżnie w stół z całej mocy…

Ech, co tam, poszła, pal że ją sześć!

Lecz wkrótce prysnął sen o szczęściu złotym.

Porzucił Molly czarnoksiężnik raz.

Nie zważał wcale na łzy i pieszczoty.

Nawet nie przeklął, zimny był jak głaz.

Poszedł, nie wrócił, jak to w życiu bywa,

Ale bez niego ona nie chce żyć.

W szale rozpaczy truciznę zażywa.

Przerwana życia Rudej Molly nić.

W zaułkach, gdzie nie zapuszczają się aurorzy,

I pośród spelun cicho dziś tam.

Hej, czyj to pogrzeb sunie powoli?

To Rudej Molly jednej z „tych" dam...


	13. Alchemik

Alchemik

Pod koniec grudnia 1971 roku nastały siarczyste mrozy, ale spadło niewiele śniegu i słychać było jak trzaskają drzewa w zakazanym lesie. Nadal wiały silne, mroźne wiatry i spacery przestały być przyjemnością. Na ferie zostało raptem kilkunastu uczniów w całym Zamku i Severusowi zaczęło się powoli nudzić. Starsi koledzy uczyli się, a Mulciber z Yaxleyem na okrągło grali w gargulki. Ślizgon dość szybko odrobił wszelkie zadane prace domowe. Eliksiry, zielarstwo i obrona przed czarną magią wykładane w pierwszej klasie były dla niego zbyt proste. Severus zrobił nawet konspekty z transmutacji za którą nie przepadał i przeczytał "Zaawansowany poradnik zielarza", który ciotka włożyła mu do kufra, ale to nie było to co chciałby robić. Severusowi bardzo brakowało warzenia, więc po kilku dniach zdobył się na odwagę i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu profesora Slughorna.

-Panie Profesorze, czy mógłbym mieć prośbę?

-O co chodzi, Severusie?

Zapytał zdziwiony Opiekun Domu, bo zajęty swoim klubem nie był przyzwyczajony, aby mu podopieczni zawracali głowę.

-Czy mógłbym pomóc warzyć eliksiry dla szkoły?

Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie chłopak.

-Lubisz warzyć?

-Tak, panie profesorze.

-Co potrafisz?

-Wiele,- Sevrus wzruszył ramionami. -Eliksir pieprzowy, wszystkie proste eliksiry lecznicze i kilka skomplikowanych.

-Dobrze,- powiedział wolno Slughorn. -Właśnie wychodziłem do pracowni. Trzeba uwarzyć duże ilości eliksiru pieprzowego i eliksiru zbijającego gorączkę. Niedługo te eliksiry będą potrzebne w skrzydle szpitalnym. Chodź ze mną.

Szkolna pracownia eliksirów była obok klasy Slughorna. Severus z ciekawością rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu zaopatrzonym w długi, stabilny, metalowy stół z kilkoma umocowaniami dla kociołków. Po ścianą, na wąskim stole z półkami były ustawione kociołki różnych rozmiarów i grubości, a samych ścian nie było widać zza półek z ingrediencjami. Tak bogatego wyboru składników pochodzenia zwierzęcego Severus jeszcze nie widział, wiec z nabożną czcią przypatrywał się słojom z sercami smoka, śledzioną lwa morskiego, wątrobą testrala, łuskami smoka. Slughorn uśmiechnął się.

-No, to bierzmy się o roboty. Przepis masz na stole.

Tu nauczyciel lekko machnął różdżką, i przy jednym ze stanowisk pojawił się pergamin zapisany pismem Slughorna. Nauczyciel obserwował Snape jak wybiera kociołek, składniki, jak ustawia kociołek na stanowisku, rozpala różdżką ogień i był coraz bardziej zaskoczony. Wybory chłopaka były idealne a ruchy perfekcyjne. Zdziwiony nauczyciel zauważył, że Snape nie stosuje się do instrukcji nieco upraszczając sposób warzenia. Na Slughornie, oprócz biegłości w warzeniu jaką prezentował dwunastolatek, zrobiło wrażenie niespotykane wyczucie eliksirów jakie dzieciak posiadał. Po zakończonym warzeniu, Severus różdżką uporządkował stanowisko pracy i wyczyścił kociołki.

-Mógłbym przyjść jutro?

-Warzę w poniedziałki, środy i czwartki od szóstej po południu. Jeżeli masz chęć, to możesz przychodzić.

-Dziękuję, panie Profesorze.

Severus zadowolony, że wreszcie znalazł jakieś interesujące zajęcie, przed samą ciszą nocną wrócił do pokoju wspólnego. Dzieciak po wejściu do przytulnego lochu będącego pokojem wspólnym Syltherinu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Mimo wczesnej pory nie było młodszych ślizgonów, a na jego widok, z fotela przed kominkiem, z różdżką w ręku, wstał Rucorn.

-Byłeś u opiekuna domu,- stwierdził fakt. -Zdejmuj szatę i klękaj.

Severus przestraszył się nie na żarty bo dobrze znał zasadę panującą w Syltherinie, że z opiekunem domu kontaktujemy się tylko przez prefekta lub po uzyskaniu jego zgody albo zgody któregoś z jego nieoficjalnych zastępców. Snape rozpoczął powoli zdejmować szatę, mimo że nie czuł się winny. Ślizgon dobrze wiedział, przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, że bunt narazi go na straszliwszą, dłuższą karę, więc rozbierając się intensywnie myślał jak uniknąć klątwy. Klękając, popatrzył w oczy swemu katu mówiąc:

-Nie byłem u opiekuna domu, tylko u nauczyciela eliksirów!

Wywołując tym zdaniem zamierzone zdziwienie dające mu szansę na wytłumaczenie się.

-A cóż to za różnica?- Kpiąco zapytał Rucorn.

-Jest różnica.- Snape dobrze wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu na usprawiedliwienie. -Poprosiłem Slughorna aby mi pozwolił warzyć w szkolnej pracowni, uwielbiam warzyć i brakowało mi tego.

Cauldwell który coś tam pisał, chyba wypracowanie z transmutacji, uniósł głowę i wtrącił się do rozmowy.

-Zostaw go, to geniusz eliksirów, w godzinę napisał mi esej który ja pisałbym tydzień.

Rucorn uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu.

-I co, zgodził się?

-Tak,- Snape wzruszył ramionami. -Umówiłem się już na następne dni.

Albert milczał przez chwilę zastanawiając się, po czym powiedział:

\- Zjeżdżaj do dormitorium. I żeby mi to było ostatni raz. Nieważne, w jakiej sprawie chcesz się skontaktować ze Slughornem, musisz to zgłosić. Zrozumiałeś?

-Tak.

Snape kiwnął głową i nie patrząc koledze w oczy, szybkim ruchem zabrał szatę i uciekł do pokoju. Mulciber z Yaxleyem siedzieli na łóżku i o czymś gadali.

-Przeklął cię?- Zapytał z troską w głosie Mike.

-Nie.- Pokręcił głową Snape.

-Kurwa, Severus, przez ciebie już od pół godziny siedzimy w pokoju. Co cię siekło? Po cholerę lazłeś do Slughorna?

-Warzyć eliksiry, - odpowiedział krótko Snape, bo poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić kolegom dlaczego od pół godziny są uwięzieni w dormitorium.

-I co, zgodził się?- Mike był wyraźnie zdumiony.

-Tak,- pokiwał głową Severus.

xxx

Snape spędzał czas trochę warząc, a trochę czytając. Ostatni dzień ferii bardzo mu się dłużył. Chłopak czekał na Lily stojąc kilka godzin w Sali Wejściowej, z konspektem z transmutacji w dłoni. Wreszcie przed budynkiem szkoły zatrzymały się powozy, i uczniowie zaczęli wchodzić szerokimi schodami na górę, do Zamku.

-Lily!

-Sev!

Dzieciaki padły sobie w objęcia, Severus wziął od Lily bagaż i przyjaciele pobiegli schodami do wieży Gryffinoru nieświadomi, że swoim zachowaniem wzbudzili konsternację wśród kolegów. Lily wprowadziła Severusa do pokoju wspólnego i Snape stojąc przed stolikiem na którym Lily postawiła torbę szukając w niej czegoś intensywnie, czuł wręcz namacalną wrogość i trochę się bał, ale gryfoni jedynie go obserwowali. Lily nie przejmując się zachowaniem kolegów, znalazła wreszcie to, czego szukała.

-Proszę Sev, to jest dla ciebie, kawałek tortu tego co tak lubisz i inne wypieki mojej mamy i świąteczny prezent od moich rodziców, mugolskie słodycze.

-Dziękuję Lily,- chłopak delikatnie się uśmiechnął. -To jest gotowy konspekt,- powiedział wręczając przyjaciółce lekko wilgotny pergamin, bo już długo trzymał go w ręku. Prezent dla Lily, trochę słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa chłopak wręczył gryfonce jeszcze przed świętami. -Spotkamy się jutro po obiedzie w Sali Wejściowej?-

-Tak.

Lily odprowadziła ślizgona do wyjścia z wieży, zabrała ze stolika torbę i pobiegła do swojego dormitorium, a Snape tajnym przejściem zbiegł do lochów. W dormitorium Severus przywitał się z Ianem i Anthonym, którzy właśnie rozpakowywali się. Snape poczęstował kolegów wypiekami mamy Lily.

-Pfe, mugolskie wypieki,- prychnął Mulciber.

-I co ugryzą cię w język?- Zapytał ironicznie Crabbe, biorąc wielki kawałek tortu i ze smakiem zajadając, -ale dobre.

Avery też się skusił.

-Dobre,- powiedział zdziwiony, jakby słowa "dobre" i "mugolskie" wykluczały się nawzajem.

Mulciber był wściekły, bo też chciałby spróbować tego pysznego tortu ale po takiej odzywce honor mu nie pozwalał. Snape świadomy rozterki kolegi uśmiechnął się złośliwie i siadając przed nosem Mike tak, aby mógł poczuć zapach, z błogą miną spokojnie zajadał ostatni, podwójny kawałek tortu.

W drugim semestrze uczniowie starszych klas zaczęli intensywnie przygotowywać się do sumów i owutemów, a im bliżej było do maja, tym atmosfera w pokojach wspólnych i w bibliotece stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa. W pokoju wspólnym Syltherinu trzeba było być cicho i nie przeszkadzać intensywnie uczącym się kolegom z siódmej i z piątej klasy. Do SUM-ów przygotowywał się prefekt Malfoy i był tak rozdrażniony, że punkty odejmował za nic. Snape prowadził handel wymienny pomagając kolegom z eliksirów i wymieniając wiedzę na przydatne mu wiadomości i usługi. To właśnie wtedy przylgnęła do niego ksywka Alchemik. Codziennie wieczorem, chłopak uczył się godzinę lub dwie z Lily, w bibliotece. Ze względu na nawał innych obowiązków i niesprzyjającą pogodę, na spacery przyjaciele chodzili jedynie w weekendy. Severus z pasją pomagał Lily z eliksirów i z zielarstwa, starając się przekazać dziewczynce wszystko, co sam wiedział i umiał. Z transmutacji obydwoje byli mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. Snape nie przepadał za tym przedmiotem, a materiał gonił. Okres kiedy zmieniali proste przedmioty, na przykład wykałaczkę w igłę już minął, i obecnie ćwiczyli bardziej zaawansowaną tansmutację zamieniając małe ssaki w przedmioty i na odwrót, jak na przykład mysz w filiżanką albo w tabakierkę. Severus trzymał w tajemnicy przed Lily swoje czarno magiczne umiejętności, i w trakcie wspólnej nauki obrony przed czarną magią wchodził w rolę przeciętnego ucznia. Pewnego dnia, w trakcie wspólnej nauki, Lily zagadnęła przyjaciela o Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Snape spojrzał krótko na dziewczynę czarnymi jak węgiel oczyma.

-Czemu o to pytasz? Gdzie o nim słyszałaś?

-W pokoju wspólnym. Alicja rozmawiała o nim z Frankiem Longbottomem. Głupio mi było zapytać, o co chodzi.

Severus zamyślił się.

-To jest czarnoksiężnik,- powiedział po chwili.- Najpotężniejszy, działający współcześnie czarnoksiężnik, mogący się równać z Grindewaldem. W latach czterdziestych ukończył Hogwart, był w Syltherinie w tym czasie gdy uczyła się tu moja mama. Jest genialny, inni nie dorastają mu do pięt. Chyba jedynie Dumbledore mógłby się z nim mierzyć... Jest bardzo okrutny, dąży do przejęcia władzy, zlikwidował już bardzo wielu czarodziejów, nie wychylaj się, nie interesuj nim.- Severus spojrzał z troską na Lily.

Dziewczynka trochę przestraszyła się tego co usłyszała, ale nie za bardzo. Była przecież odważną gryfonką i znajdowała się w magicznym Zamku, gdzie opowieść przyjaciela o strasznym czarnoksiężniku brzmiała jak bajka.

Egzaminy kończące rok szkolny dla klas jeden do cztery odbyły się jako pierwsze, i pod koniec roku szkolnego młodzież miała dużo wolnego czasu. Wiosna bujnie rozkwitła i dni były ciepłe, wreszcie zachęcające do spacerów. Lily i Severus spędzali dużo czasu na dworze, przechadzając się skrajem Zakazanego Lasu a nawet trochę zapuszczając się w głąb.

-Popatrz Lily, ten krzak to jest Pokrzyk Wilcza Jagoda, Atropa Belladona. Jego owoce oraz ziele mają silne właściwości trujące i wchodzą w skład wielu eliksirów leczniczych. Owoce można łatwo pomylić z owocami Borówki Czarnej, jadalnej jagody.

Severus uczył Lily rozpoznawać rośliny lecznicze i jak je zbierać, bo flora Zakazanego Lasu przewyższała bogactwem to, co można było znaleźć w Cokeworth i okolicy. Pokrzyk rósł na skraju lasu, wśród rzadko rosnących drzew, ale na niewielkiej słonecznej polance Severus wypatrzył stanowisko Lulecznicy Czarnej (Hyoscyamus Niger).

-Patrz Lily, to jest roślina wykorzystywana w wielu silnych, leczniczych eliksirach i truciznach. Jej liście można zwinąć i palić tak jak mugolski papieros. Wielu czarodziejów pali lulki.

Lily w zadumie przypatrywała się czarnemu zielsku.

-Co będziesz robił w wakacje, Sev?

-Będę pracował u cioci w sklepie, a ty Lily?

-Wyjeżdżam z rodzicami do Francji. Spotkamy się na Pokątnej?

-Tak.- Severus entuzjastycznie przytaknął.- Napiszesz do mnie?

-Tak,- Lily łagodnie uśmiechnęła się, roztapiając tym uśmiechem serce chłopaka. Severus za ten uśmiech, zrobiłby wszystko.

xxx

W czarodziejskim świecie czasy zaczęły być niespokojne, i Argus w wakacje zostawał w Hogwarcie aby pomóc zabezpieczać szkołę. Severusa z peronu 9 i 3/4 odbierze ciotka, wszystko zostało już ustalone. Lily było przykro, że Sev będzie pracować w wakacje w czasie gdy ona będzie wypoczywać na ciepłej, francuskiej plaży, więc starała się osłodzić przyjacielowi ostatnie dni szkoły. Niestety, w tym jakże przyjemnym okresie przyjaciele kilka razy wpadli na Pottera i jego bandę, i nie uniknęli zaczepek słownych które zawsze wytrącały Lily z równowagi. Pierwszoroczni gryfońscy chłopcy bardzo zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą i dokazując zdążyli już zdobyć miano huncwotów, a przewodził tej małej bandzie oczywiście Potter. Severus nigdy, nikogo tak nienawidził jak tego chłopaka który zaczepiał go i dokuczał mu przy każdej okazji, bez powodu. Czarodziejskie dzieci z Cokeworth w trakcie pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie zmieniły się. Lily zaczęła dostrzegać minusy swego mugolskiego pochodzenia, a Severus poznał smak dyscypliny i coraz bardziej zbliżał się do kolegów pochodzących z Nokturnu. Lily zrozumiała znaczenie słowa szlama które po raz pierwszy usłyszała na Pokątnej, rok temu. Jej koleżanka z dormitorium, Mary Macdonald była obrażana tym słowem przez ślizgonów... Jednak Lily nikt tak nie nazywał. W ostatni dzień szkoły przyjaciele pożegnali się, i obiecali pisać do siebie w wakacje. Lily wracała w jednym przedziale z koleżankami z dormitorium, Vanes, Macdonald i z Frankiem Longbottomem z drugiego roku. Ze Snape w przedziale był Mulciber, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Yaxley, Cauldwell i bracia Lestranege.

-Wpadniesz czasem na Nokturn?

-Nie wiem Mike,- Snape wzruszył ramionami. -Nie wiem, jak będę pracował.

-Warzyłbyś za pieniądze?

-Jasne,- Severus uśmiechnął się.

-Pozbieram zamówienia, zorientuję się co trzeba.

-Byle nie za dużo, tylko nie przesadzaj Mike. Będę pracował w sklepie.

Rudolfus wyciągnął karty.

-Zagramy?

Severus z Orwellem usiedli przeciw braciom Lestrange i nim pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji, rozgromili ich w czarodziejskiego wista. Na peronie ślizgoni serdecznie się pożegnali. Snape rozglądnął się.

-Ciocia Alicja!

Pani Filch, znana w magicznym świecie czystej krwi wiedźma, wyściskała siostrzeńca po czym deportowała się z nim, ciągnąc dzieciaka na Pokątną, w czarodziejski świat.


	14. Ludzie biedni, ludzie bogaci

Ludzie biedni, ludzie bogaci...

Lato 1972 roku było niezwykle upalne. Deszcz nie padał już o wielu dni i na Pokątnej unosiły się tumany kurzu. Pani Filch założyła w swoim sklepiku niewielki czar chłodzący, jednak po kilku godzinach stania za ladą oboje z Severusem byli spoceni. Alicja nie była już tak sprawna jak kiedyś, i pomoc siostrzeńca była dla niej wielką wyręką.

-Podaj, proszę Severusie, 20 gram sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa dla pani Brown,- poprosiła Alicja inkasując pieniądze.

Snape zlokalizował puszkę ze sproszkowanym korzeniem i z aptekarską precyzja odważył 20 gram, po czym przesypał proszek do niewielkiego pojemniczka który podał klientce, a puszkę odstawił na miejsce. Severus był nieletni i oficjalnie nie mógł czarować poza szkołą, wiec różdżkę zostawił u cioci bo jeszcze ktoś mógłby donieść do Ministerstwa i wpadliby w tarapaty. Wiedźma pochodząca ze starego, czarodziejskiego domu nie rozumiała celowości tych wymyślonych przez Ministerstwo przepisów ale stosowała się do nich, bo kto chciałby mieć kłopoty? W mieszkaniu Severus mógł swobodnie czarować, ucząc się korzystać z różdżki.

-Dzień dobry pani Filch, poproszę eliksir na obstrukcję.

Przed ladą stanął starszy, wysuszony czarodziej, pochylony i siwy.

-Dzień dobry, panie Archie. Dysponujemy bardzo łagodnym i skutecznym wywarem na bazie Mydelnicy, proszę zażywać rano jedną łyżeczkę, eliksir pobudza także przemianę materii i łagodnie przyspiesza perystaltykę jelit.

-O coś takiego mi właśnie chodziło,- pan Archie uśmiechnął się. -Pani eliksiry są wyśmienite i bardzo skuteczne.

-Dziękuję, - Alicja odwzajemniła uśmiech. Ten eliksir uwarzył przed kilkoma dniami Severus, ale tego czarownica nie powiedziała, bo i po co. -Podaj proszę, to większe opakowanie,- wiedźma zwróciła się do chłopaka. Składniki eliksiru były w całości pozyskane przez Severusa i dochód ze sprzedaży zasili jego konto.

-Trzy sykle,- powiedziała zielarka, wręczając czarodziejowi butelkę.

-Dla mnie dwadzieścia deka wysuszonych liści mięty pieprzowej, - jakaś niecierpliwa kobieta zwróciła się wprost do Severusa więc chłopak odważył towar, wystawił rachunek i zainkasował pieniądze, a w tym czasie ciotka obsługiwała już następną osobę bo w sklepie zaczynało robić się tłoczno.

Severus zwijał się jak w ukropie, podając zioła, maści, eliksiry, obsługując klientów i równocześnie przysłuchując się rozmowom prowadzonym w sklepie.

-Słyszała pani,- mówiła jakaś chuda, starsza czarownica w kraciastej chuście do stojącej za nią w kolejce otyłej wiedźmy, -Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać zaatakował mugoli w Cromer. Czytałam w Proroku, straszna masakra, był tam olbrzym, mugole są przerażeni. Amnezjatorzy z Ministerstwa mają pełne ręce roboty, wszczepiają mugolom pewność, że to była klęska żywiołowa, trąba powietrzna z huraganem.

-Coś słyszałam, nigdzie nie można już być bezpiecznym,- westchnęła otyła czarownica. -I nawet nie wiadomo, o co chodzi temu czarnoksiężnikowi?

-Jak to nie wiadomo?!- Huknął bojowym głosem jakiś staruszek. -Chce przejąć władzę i wymusić uwolnienie swoich pomagierów z Azkabanu,- tfu, splunął wściekły mag.

-A co ty sądzisz na ten temat, Alicjo?- Chuda czarownica zwróciła się do stojącej za ladą właścicielki sklepiku.

-Nic nie sadzę Emma, nie mam czasu zajmować się polityką bo mam tyle pracy, że nie wiem w co mam ręce włożyć. Krem ten co zawsze?

-Tak i jeszcze poproszę coś na biegunkę.

-Od jakiego czasu masz biegunkę?- Zainteresowała się zielarka.

-Teraz nie mam, ale od czasu do czasu zdarza mi się, jak coś zjem.

-Podaj mi proszę Severusie eliksir nr 8, ten na bazie węgla, ziela skrzypu i suszonych jagód i jeszcze krem wybielająco- ujędrniający.- Alicja podliczyła zakupy na czarodziejskiej kasie. -Siedem sykli, poproszę. Zażywaj ten eliksir po jednej łyżeczce co sześć godzin, ale tylko jak będziesz miała biegunkę.

-Dziękuję Alicjo, do widzenia.

-Do widzenia, Emma. Co pani podać?- Czarownica zaczęła już obsługiwać następną klientkę.

O czwartej po południu ruch zdecydowanie zmalał, a godzinę później już rzadko kto zaglądał do sklepu. Pomiędzy szesnastą a siedemnastą Alicja rozpakowywała, opisywała i układała towar na półkach, a Severus obsługiwał nielicznych klientów, w przerwach pomagając ciotce. O siedemnastej dzieciak zakończył pracę, a ciotka została w sklepie i w oczekiwaniu na kupców czytała fachową literaturę. O dwudziestej czarownica zamknęła sklepik by go ponownie otworzyć na drugi dzień, o ósmej rano. Sklepik był czynny od poniedziałku do soboty od ósmej do dwudziestej, z przerwą na lunch. Severus pracował od wtorku do piątku do siedemnastej i w soboty do szesnastej, bo w soboty nie było przyjęcia towaru. Niedzielę i poniedziałek miał wolny. W tym roku Alicja założyła siostrzeńcowi konto w banku Gringotta na które wpłacała niewielkie tygodniówki. Severus był bardzo dumny z tego, że ma własne konto i pieniądze.

Chłopak po skończonej pracy, z bułką w ręku aby nie tracić czasu na jedzenie, poszedł na Nokturn. Dawno już minęło południe i upał nieco zelżał, ale mimo późnej pory nadal było bardzo ciepło. Severus dotarł do obdrapanej rudery w której mieszkał przyjaciel i zszedł do piwnicy. Mike już czeka na niego. Chłopcy magicznie zamknęli drzwi, uszczelniając je przed podsłuchem.

-Mam zamówienia na eliksir pomieszania zmysłów, veritaseum i zwodzący.

-Veritaseum nie zrobię, za mało czasu, prędzej się zacznie szkoła.

-Szkoda, bardzo dobrze płacą.

-Wiem,- prychnął Snape. -Eliksir zwodzący jest dość prosty, zrobię kociołek. Dają składniki? Ile płacą?

-Dają,- Mike kiwnął głową. -Trzydzieści sykli.

-Dobrze,- Sevrus lekko uśmiechnął się, unosząc ku górze kąciki ust.

-I jeszcze eliksir skręcający wnętrzności z odtrutką...

-To jest nielegalny eliksir torturujący,- Snape spojrzał zimno na Mulcibera. -Sto sykli za kociołek i ich składniki. I żadnych więcej zamówień bo się nie wyrobię do końca sierpnia. Daj mi wreszcie dokończyć ten wielosokowy, bo przed dwudziestą muszę być w domu.

W piwnicy Mulcibera chłopcy uruchomili produkcję eliksirów na niewielką skalę, to znaczy Mike mający liczne szemrane znajomości na Nokturnie orientował się co potrzeba, a Severus warzył. Po dwóch godzinach pracy Snape zabezpieczył eliksir i czarodzieje opuścili to jakże przydatne pomieszczenie. Mike magicznie zamknął drzwi.

-Jutro skończę warzyć wielosokowy. Możesz się z facetem umówić na ósmą wieczorem.

-Świetnie,- Mike pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

Chłopcy pożegnali się, i Severus pobiegł na Pokątną. O dwudziestej, gdy zmęczona ciotka wróciła ze sklepu, Severus umyty i przebrany leżał w łóżku czytając książkę.

-Nie czytaj za długo kochanie, jutro znowu musimy wcześnie wstać,- powiedziała zmęczona czarownica.

-Dobrze, ciociu.

Severus magicznie powiększył okładki niezbyt obszernego szkolnego podręcznika do zaklęć i włożył w nie tomiszcze o oklumencji. Ukrywanie myśli i uczuć wychodziło mu coraz lepiej. Od kilku lat, codziennie wieczorem przed zaśnięciem mały czarodziej opróżniał umysł z wszelkich myśli i uczuć, a od niedawna zaczął ćwiczyć oklumencję na bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie. Severus uczył się żonglować myślami i emocjami dobrze się przy tym bawiąc i wywołując niekiedy śmieszne i kuriozalne połączenia. Na przykład, mając "oczyszczony" umysł przywołał z pamięci jakże szczęśliwe wydarzenie którym było założenie własnego konta w banku, ale bez towarzyszących mu pozytywnych emocji. Następnie przywoływał silny lęk który odczuwał w pierwszym dniu szkoły, gdy unieruchomiony klątwą oczekiwał na karę. Więc gdyby ktoś w tym momencie zastosował na nim legilimencję to odczytałby, że dzieciak z panicznym lękiem wspomina założenie swojej pierwszej skrytki w banku Gringotta! Severus zorientował się, że oklumencja jest nie tylko sposobem ukrywania myśli i emocji, ale przede wszystkim daje możliwość perfekcyjnego oszukiwania.

Sobotnie wakacyjne wieczory Severus spędzał w piwnicy częściowo zawalonej kamienicy na Nokturnie do której wejście było ukryte za zwojami bluszczu. Pomieszczenia piwniczne były spowite dymem z różnych ziół, przesiąknięte zapachem potu, brudu, niemytych ciał, kremowego i ognistej. Chłopak spotykał się tam ze znajomymi i grał w czarodziejskiego wista na niewielkie pieniądze. Severus grał bardzo ostrożnie i gdy zaczynał przegrywać to przerywał grę nigdy nie nabierając się na numer z "odgrywaniem", bo nie chciał skończyć spłukany. Severus traktował czarodziejskiego wista jako odpoczynek po tygodniu pracy, a nie jako sposób na wzbogacenie się. Zwykle grał z Mulciberem i Yaxleyem, jako czwarty dosiadał się Travers, Cauldwell, czy kto tam był.

-Bill, kurwa, nie wychodź spod króla,- jęknął Mulciber, który grał w parze z Traversem.

-Ach,- niezbyt inteligentnie odpowiedział Travers, bo grając równocześnie obserwował to, co działo się w rogu piwnicy.

Selwyn ostro pokłócił się z Rowle i chłopcy wyciągnęli różdżki. Travers szybkim ruchem odłożył karty i wstając, wyszarpnął swoją.

-Co jest, kurwa, uspokójcie się, chyba nie chcecie ściągnąć nam na łby aurorów? Od rana kręcą się po Nokturnie.

Rowle tępo wpatrywał się w przeciwnika, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.

-Niech przeprosi,- powiedział wolno. -Nazwał moją dziewczynę szlamą.

-Kurwa, Selwyn!

Wściekły Selwyn spojrzał na Traversa ale nie zripostował, bo miał przeciw sobie dwóch przeciwników a nie był bohaterem, o nie, wiec zmiął w ustach jakieś przekleństwo, wydukał -przepraszam,- odwrócił wzrok, schował różdżkę i odszedł. I dopiero gdy Thorfin schował swoją, Bill powrócił do gry.

Severus wyłożył blotkę pik bo zorientował się, że siedzący po jego prawej Travers ma niskie piki. Wysokie piki mieli ich partnerzy. Mulciber, siedzący po lewej od Severusa i grający z Traversem, przeklinając położył dziesiątkę pik i Yaxlej wziął lewę waletem odwracając do Snape w karo.

-Co to była za rozróba w Cromer?

-Lepiej się za bardzo tym nie interesuj Snape, bo jeszcze coś ci się stanie.

-W sklepie słyszałem, jak klienci rozmawiali,- Snape wzruszył ramionami.

-Trzeba było uspokoić szlamowatą rodzinę,- odpowiedział spokojnie Travers. -Za bardzo się panoszyli. Reszta, to była zabawa.

-Ach, - Severus uśmiechnął się.

-Co szczerzysz zęby?

-Też bym się chciał zabawić.

Travers przyjrzał się chłopakowi.

-Za młody jesteś.

-Moja.

Snape położył waleta karo i zgarnął lewę, kończąc grę.

-Kurwa, co wam dzisiaj tak karta idzie?

Snape i Yaxley zgarnęli pieniądze i Severus zaczął się zbierać.

-Idziesz już?

-Przed dwudziestą muszę być w domu bo ciotka mnie przeklnie, wścieka się, jak łażę na Nokturn.

Travers słysząc to, wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Idę z tobą,- powiedział Mike, zarzucając na ramiona pelerynę.

Czarodzieje mieli dużo do omówienia w związku z nielegalną produkcją eliksirów, rozkwitającą w piwnicy Mulcibera.

W niedziele i poniedziałki Severus mógł się wreszcie wyspać, bo miał wolne. Chłopak był tak zmęczony, że często przesypiał śniadanie wiec pewnej niedzieli bardzo się zdziwił, gdy ciotka go obudziła z rana.

-Wstawaj, Severusie.

-Co się stało,- jęknął Snape.

-Sowa przyniosła list adresowany do ciebie.

Severus błyskawicznie znalazł się na nogach, odczepił list od sowiej łapki i zaczął czytać.

Drogi Severusie!

Przepraszam, że tak długo nie pisałam, ale cały czas coś się działo i nie było kiedy. Tęsknię do rozmów z Tobą. Spotkamy się na Pokątnej? Będę w ostatni piątek sierpnia, najprawdopodobniej rano, napiszę ci jeszcze o której godzinie. Przyjadę samochodem z tatą. Lily.

-Lily przyjeżdża,- powiedział czarodziej, podając ciotce list. -Mógłbym mieć wolne w piątek? Odrobię w poniedziałek.

-Dobrze. I nie musisz nic odrabiać. Jeżeli dasz radę mi pomóc ze dwie godziny po przerwie to byłabym ci wdzięczna. W piątek nie będzie przyjęcia towaru.

-Dobrze ciociu, - powiedział szczęśliwy czarodziej, i lakonicznie odpisał:

Droga Lily!

Będę czekał koło mugolskiego wejścia na Pokątną. Severus.

Chłopak przyczepił krótki list do nogi płomykówki, wsadził knuta do woreczka przywiązanego do drugiej nóżki ptaka i wypuścił go przez okno.

Lili odpisała, że będzie z tatą przed Dziurawym Kotłem o dziesiątej i Severus już od dziewiątej kręcił się po mugolskiej stronie, przed magicznym wejściem na Pokątną. Wreszcie, przed Dziurawym Kotłem zaparkował elegancki Rover uwalniając z obszernego wnętrza pana Evans wraz z córką. Chłopak przywitał się z tatą Lily, po czym młodzi czarodzieje padli sobie w objęcia. Severus i Lily trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając, weszli na Pokątną nikogo nie zauważając po drodze, zajęci tylko sobą. Lily opowiadała o tym jak było we Francji, a Sev o pracy w magicznym sklepiku z ziołami. Severus towarzyszył Lily na zakupach, a po południu zaprosił ją wraz ojcem do czarodziejskiego domu ciotki Alicji. Pani Filch poczęstowała ich lunchem, po czym młodzi czarodzieje przez dwie godziny pomagali w sklepie. Późnym popołudniem, Severus odprowadził gości na mugolską stronę. Przyjaciele umówili się drugiego września po obiedzie w Sali Wejściowej bo oboje wiedzieli, że będą jechać do Hogwartu osobno, każde z kolegami ze swojego domu. Pierwszego września Severus aportował się na peron 3/4 z ciocią, a Lily przyjechała na dworzec z rodzicami.

xxx

W czasie gdy Severus Snape w pocie spływającym mu po tyłku zarabiał pieniądze pracując w sklepie, James Potter wypoczywał z rodzicami i ze swoim najlepszym kumplem Syriuszem Blackiem w czarodziejskim kurorcie na Teneryfie. Pobyt w ośrodku był bardzo drogi, ale dla rodziców Jamesa nie było to problemem, bo byli bogaci. Państwu Potter bardzo odpowiadał klimat tej wyspy położonej w strefie subtropikalnej, na oceanie. Było tu ciepło, ale upał nie doskwierał bo klimat był łagodzony przez ożywcze, morskie wiatry. James był jedynakiem i państwo Potter z chęcią zabrali Syriusza, aby syn miał towarzystwo. Rodzice Jamesa byli wiekowymi czarodziejami pochodzącymi z postępowych rodów czystej krwi. Ponieważ James trafił się im na starość, to dbali i chuchali na swoje jedyne dziecko starając się zapewnić mu jak najlepszy rozwój, starając się aby niczego mu nie brakowało, aby był śmiały, odważny i otwarty na świat.

-Popatrz Syriuszu, jaka super miotła wyścigowa! Mamo, kup mi tą miotłę, kup, kup, kup!

Na widok miotły na wystawie James z radosną miną zaczął podskakiwać jak małpka na sznurku. Mama świadoma, że spełnianie każdej zachcianki jedynaka źle wpłynie na rozwój jego charakteru, niepewnie zaoponowała.

-Nie zabrałam ze sobą magcard i uważam, że przed tak poważnym zakupem powinniśmy poradzić się ojca.

-Ale, mamo!

James przestał podskakiwać i popatrzył na matkę z rozpaczą w oczach, jakby co najmniej od trzech dni nic nie jadł a matka właśnie odmówiła mu kromki chleba. Serce pani Potter stopniało jak wosk na ten widok.

-Wieczorem po kolacji wrócimy tu z ojcem i kupimy ci tą miotłę, - powiedziała.

James łypnął na Syriusza z szelmowskim uśmiechem i gdy pani Potter odwróciła się, Black odpowiedział mu uniesieniem kciuka. Syriusz nie przepadał za lataniem na miotłach. Fascynował go mugolski świat, mugolskie dziewczyny pozbawione magii i roznegliżowane na plaży, nie ruszające się fotografie, samochody, motory, skutery, rowery. Wczoraj, z pobliskiego mugolskiego hotelu, czarodzieje wypożyczyli rowery i wśród śmiechu uczyli się na nich jeździć. Jednak najbardziej fascynowały Syriusza motory, i chłopak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od motocyklistów szalejących po uliczkach mugolskiego miasteczka.

Wieczorem państwo Potter wraz z synem i z Syriuszem opuścili swój elegancki apartament i poszli na przechadzkę, kierując się w stronę sklepu z miotłami. James świetnie latał i rodzice byli bardzo dumni z tej umiejętności syna.

-Tato, wiesz że w tym roku będę startował do drużyny Gryffindoru?

-Świetnie synu, jestem pewien, że się dostaniesz. Wierzę, że dasz popalić tym czarnoksiężnikom z Syltherinu!

-A taki jeden ślizgon z naszej klasy, to cały czas dokucza mi i Syriuszowi i przeklina nas,- poskarżył się ojcu James.

-Kto to jest? Powiedźcie o tym nauczycielom! Za coś takiego powinien być wywalony ze szkoły!

-Och tato, nie będę skarżypytą, ale gdybym miał pelerynę niewidkę...

Pan Potter spojrzał z troską na syna.

-Właściwie, to zamierzałem dać ci tą pelerynę. Uważaj na nią, jest w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń.

-Dobrze tato, dziękuję,- James odwrócił się, i ponownie posłał szelmowski uśmiech idącemu trochę z tyłu Syriuszowi.

Rodzice oczywiście kupili Jamesowi miotłę, tą która tak mu się podobała, i młody Potter na przemian z Syriuszem śmigali na niej pod niebem Teneryfy. Dwa tygodnie przed końcem wakacji, wypoczęte, czarujące towarzystwo powróciło do Anglii.


	15. Drugoroczni

Drugoroczni.

Jesień 1972 roku była sucha i słoneczna, więc hogwarcka młodzież czas wolny spędzała na błoniach. Uczniowie drugich klas mieli te same przedmioty co w pierwszej klasie i nadal nie mogli odwiedzać Hogsmeade, ale byli obeznani ze szkolnym życiem, nie byli już najmłodsi no i mogli mieć miotły i grać w szkolnych drużynach quidditcha. Na początku roku szkolnego każdy z domów ogłaszał nabór na brakujących członków drużyny, a zmagania kandydatów odbywały się na szkolnym boisku, przy udziale licznie zgromadzonych kolegów. Z drużyny Syltherinu, z powodu ukończenia szkoły odszedł obrońca Aidan Flint i dwie dziewczyny z ataku, a Rodan Scabior rozważał rezygnację bo był w klasie owutemowej i czas wolny zamierzał poświęcić nauce. W drużynie Gryffindoru był wakat jedynie na pozycji szukającego, bo była to młoda drużyna składająca się z uczniów czwartej i piątej klasy. Lily i Severus nie interesowali się naborem do drużyn quidditcha, ale spacerując skrajem Zakazanego Lasu siłą rzeczy oglądali wzlatujących pod niebo kandydatów zmagających się z kaflami, tłuczkami lub łapiących znicza, i słyszeli wrzaski kibicujących im kolegów zgromadzonych na trybunach. Czarodzieje z Cokeworth nadal spędzali wiele czasu ze sobą budząc tym zdumienie co poniektórych gryfonów i wściekłość ślizgonów, kolegów Severusa.

-Wiesz Lily,- mówił Snape w trakcie jednej z przechadzek, -Slughorn pozwolił mi w soboty przed południem samodzielnie warzyć eliksiry dla szkoły. Chciałabyś mi pomóc? Slughorn bardzo cię lubi i pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu,- dodał, lekko się przy tym uśmiechając.

-Jasne, pewno że ci pomogę.

Lily nie przepadała za eliksirami, mugolaczkę bardziej fascynowała transmutacja, zamienianie jednych przedmiotów w inne, ale nie chciała rezygnować z możliwości nabycia nowych umiejętności które kiedyś w życiu mogły się jej przydać. Severus na początku roku szkolnego nauczony przykrym doświadczeniem, zgłosił prefektowi którym nadal był Malfoy w jakiej sprawie zamierza kontaktować się ze Slughornem. Luciusz machnął ręką.

-A warz sobie te eliksiry, Alchemik,- powiedział. -Możesz w tej sprawie kontaktować się ile chcesz z opiekunem domu. Daję ci pozwolenie.

Severus zamyślił się, wspominając tą rozmowę, a Lily zastanawiała się czy dobrze zrobiła tak entuzjastycznie godząc się na propozycję Severusa, gdy ich zadumę przerwał gwałtowny ryk na trybunach. Nad boiskiem, z rozczochranymi włosami i z wyciągniętą ku górze ręką ze zniczem latał Potter.

-Widziałeś, w jakim stylu złapał znicza? I to już trzeci raz z rzędu! Niesamowite! Genialny szukający! W tym roku mamy mistrzostwo jak w banku!- Dochodziły ich okrzyki z tłumu kibicujących uczniów. Lily z kwaśną miną pociągnęła Severusa w stronę szkoły, bo ślizgon przystanął przypatrując się rozgrywającej przed nimi scenie.

-Ale będzie się pysznił. Z dumy tak się nadmie, że będzie latał pod sklepieniem pokoju wspólnego bez miotły,- powiedziała niechętnie dziewczyna, wywołując tą odzywką śmiech chłopaka który wyobraził sobie nadmuchanego Pottera unoszącego się pod sufitem.

Niewielu drugorocznych dostawało się do drużyn quidditcha, Potter był jedynym zawodnikiem z drugiej klasy wśród czterech hogwarckich drużyn, a o jego wyczynach na miotle już zaczynały krążyć wśród uczniów legendy. Syltherin po raz pierwszy od kilku lat miał kłopot ze skompletowaniem drużyny, bo Scabior ostatecznie zdecydował się odejść. Chłopak był pochłonięty przygotowaniami do owutemów ale złośliwi twierdzili, że obawiał się konfrontacji z drugorocznym gryfonem po tym co ten zaprezentował na boisku. Ostatecznie, z braku lepszego kandydata, szukającym Syltherinu został prefekt, uczeń szóstej klasy Luciusz Malfoy, a atakującymi dwie dziewczyny z czwartej klasy, trochę postrzelona Bellatrix Black wraz z koleżanką. Bella była bardzo dobra w ataku niestety, jak się później okazało, nie umiała współpracować z pozostałymi, zwłaszcza z Matyldą z siódmej klasy, atakującą która pozostała w drużynie. Ta wada panny Black stała się jedną z przyczyn pierwszej od wielu lat klęski drużyny Syltherinu.

Snape w sobotnie przedpołudnia, na swoje własne życzenie, warzył eliksiry na potrzeby szkoły. Początkowo Lily warzyła wraz ze ślizgonem ale dziewczynie szybko się to znudziło i wolała spędzać czas z koleżankami, a Severus skwapliwe zgodził się z przyjaciółką, że nie powinna marnować sobotnich poranków na ślęczenie w lochach. Slughorn nie zamierzał nadzorować Snape więc gdy tylko Lily przestała przychodzić, to mógł zacząć warzyć zakazane mikstury na zamówienia i za pieniądze. Pośrednikiem w handlu był Mulciber i Snape odpalał mu dolę. Severus warzył także eliksiry dla kolegów.

-Alchemik, uwarzysz dla mojej siostry eliksir na afty? Coś ma pełno tego w buzi i bardzo ją boli, - poprosił chłopczyk z pierwszej klasy, Amycus Carrow.

-Afty? Poproś pielęgniarkę.

-Nie, nie chcemy.

Czyżby te zmiany były wynikiem klątwy? Pomyślał Snape, a głośno powiedział:

-Muszę to zobaczyć.

-Przesadzasz, kurwa.

Snape spojrzał bystro na pierwszorocznego.

-Masz pieniądze?

-Taak.

-Ile?

-Dziesięć sykli.

Severus błyskawicznie policzył, że mu się opłaca. Składniki do tego eliksiru były tanie i powszechnie dostępne: Wyciąg z Kłącza Pięciornika, kwiaty Rumianku Lekarskiego, liście Szałwii Pospolitej. Można było jeszcze dodać ziele Arniki Górskiej, ale niekoniecznie.

-Przyprowadź swoją siostrę, chce zobaczyć te afty. I pieniądze z góry. Na jutro będziesz miał eliksir.

Carrow niechętnie przyprowadził siostrę i Sanpe zorientował się, że afty były skutkiem klątwy. Eliksir będzie wymagał niewielkiej modyfikacji, ale będzie skuteczny bez Arniki pomyślał z ulgą, bo ta roślina była rzadka i dość droga. Amycus i Alecto Carrow byli durnymi, prymitywnymi dziećmi ale z wielkimi ambicjami. Oboje byli w pierwszej klasie i zostali przydzieleni do Syltherinu. Dzieci pochodziły gdzieś z pogranicza Nokturnu i Pokątnej z bardzo biednej, ale szczycącej się czystą krwią rodziny. Urodzony we wrześniu Amykus był prawie rok starszy od Alecto i opiekował się siostrą. Alecto, mimo że urodzona rok później, w sierpniu, była w jednej klasie z bratem.

Święta w drugiej klasie Severus zamierzał spędzić wraz z ciotką i Argusem na Pokątnej. Chłopak miał swoje konto w banku i mógł kupić prezenty. Ślizgon skorzystał ze sprzedaży wysyłkowej, składając zamówienia przez szkolne sowy. Dla Lily wybrał elegancki, magicznie zamykany notesik oprawiony w jasną skórę, dla cioci twarzową, beżową apaszkę, a dla Argusa ciepłe rękawice. Prezenty zostały dostarczone kilka dni przed świętami i Lili z Severusem wymienili się paczuszkami jeszcze przed wyjazdem. Rodzice Snape nadal niewiele się nim interesowali, poza prezentem na święta i listem w którym matka pytała gdzie zamierza spędzić wakacje nie kontaktowali się z nim i w głębi serca Severus miał o to do nich żal.

xxx

W pewien śnieżny i mroźny grudniowy dzień, ekspres Hogwart zdążał do Londynu wioząc młodzież na ferie. W jednym z przedziałów siedziało bardzo nietypowo dobrane towarzystwo, drugoroczni ślizgoni wraz z drugorocznymi gryfonkami. Obok siebie siedzieli: Snape, Evans, Macdonald i Crabbe. Dla Lily i Severusa była to ostania wspólna podróż Expresem Hogwart, ale przyjaciele w tym przedświątecznym dniu jeszcze nie wiedzieli o tym. Padał gęsty śnieg i za oknem było biało i zimno, ale w przedziale było przytulnie i ciepło. Lily nie chcąc psuć radosnego nastroju, nie rozmawiała z Severusem o jego rodzicach i o Spinner,s End, nie poruszała tych tematów.

-Będziemy wracać razem do szkoły?- Zapytała go Lily.

-Nie wiem, chyba nie, ciotka powiedziała, że wrócę z Argusem Błędnym Rycerzem.

-Też chciałabym pojechać Błędnym Rycerzem.

-Wierz mi, nie chciałabyś, - do rozmowy wtrącił się Anthony. -Chyba nie ma nic gorszego, jak podróż Błędnym Rycerzem.

-Dlaczego?

-Strasznie rzuca, - ślizgon uśmiechnął się. -I różne towarzystwo się trafia. Ktoś mógłby przez przypadek narzygać na ciebie.

Lily popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na Toniego.

-Nie bujam,- powiedział chłopak, widząc to spojrzenie. -Raz jechałem. I nie chciałbym nigdy więcej. Słyszałem wiele opowieści o podróży tym pojazdem. Wierz mi, nikt nie chciał drugi raz nim podróżować.

-Mary, ale ty będziesz wracać pociągiem?

-Jasne. Jak inaczej mam wrócić?

-To będziemy wracać razem,- ucieszyła się Lily.

Ojciec Mary przed kilkoma miesiącami odszedł z domu, więc gryfonka zdecydowała się spędzić święta z matką. W trakcie podróży młodzi czarodzieje trochę rozmawiali, trochę pojadali słodycze, trochę grali w gargulki. Gdy Ekspress Hogwart zatrzymał się przy peronie 9 i 3/4 pani Filch już czekała na Severusa. Ślizgońsko- gryfońska młodzież przywitała się z wiekową, powszechnie znaną w magicznym świecie, spokrewnioną z wieloma rodami czarownicą.

-Witaj Anthony. Nie pomyliłam imienia?- Zapytała pani Filch.

-Nie,- Tony uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głowa.

-Pamiętam cię, jak byłeś taki malutki.- Tu czarownica z uśmiechem pokazała, jaki był malutki.- Jak miewa się twój stryjek? Byliśmy przed laty w jednej klasie, w Syltherinie.

-Bardzo niedomaga, jest w Świętym Mungu. Odwiedzimy go w święta.- Ślizgonowi było głupio przed kolegami na tak wyraźne wypomnienie niemowlęctwa, ale czarownica zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać.

-Ach, westchnęła pani Filch. -Pozdrów go ode mnie.

Czarownica pożegnała się z młodymi adeptami sztuk magicznych życząc im Wesołych Świąt, a Snape pożegnał się z kolegami.

-Do zobaczenia w szkole. Do zobaczenia Lily i Wesołych Świąt.

-Do zobaczenia, Wesołych Świąt Sev.

-Choć Severusie, musimy już znikać,- powiedziała pani Filch, i kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka zniknęła wraz z siostrzeńcem i jego kufrem.

Święta upłynęły Severusowi w rodzinnej atmosferze. Ślizgon usiłował przekomarzać się z Argusem, ale woźny Hogwartu był bardzo podenerwowany i zgryźliwy, wiec dał sobie z tym spokój i odzywał się tylko wtedy, gdy ciotka go o coś pytała. Matka z niepokojem popatrywała na syna, ale nie wypytywała się o powód tak złego nastroju bo nie chciała sprowokować jakiejś chamskiej odzywki. Uzgodniono, że Snape spędzi kolejne wakacje na Pokątnej pomagając w sklepie i Alicja zobowiązała się powiadomić o tym siostrzenicę. W ostatni dzień ferii Severus i skwaśniały Argus wrócili razem do szkoły czarodziejskim autobusem, Błędnym Rycerzem.

xxx

W pewien ciepły, wiosenny dzień, zamyślony i wściekły Severus Snape, uczeń drugiej klasy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, wracał z pod gryfońskiej wieży do dormitorium. Kilka wydarzeń wpłynęło na tak nieciekawy humor ślizgona. Po pierwsze, jego największy wróg James Potter, przywódca drugorocznych gryfońskich chłopców zwanych huncwotami, zdobył dla Gryffindoru po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Puchar Quidditcha. Gryfon stał się sławny w całej szkole więc puszył się jak indor i myślał, że w związku z tym wszystko mu wolno. Profesor McGonagall, opiekunka Gryffindoru, dumna ze zdobycia pucharu, pobłażała chłopakowi i patrzyła przez palce na jego wyczyny utwierdzając Pottera w przekonaniu o bezkarności. Severusowi nie przeszkadzała biegłość w quidditchu jaką prezentował jego wróg, bo ta gra była obojętna dla niego i dla Lily... Co innego niepokoiło chłopaka. Potter całkiem niedawno, w jakiś magiczny i tajemniczy sposób wyśledził tajne przejścia. Przed kilkoma dniami ślizgon został zaatakowany przez huncwotów w tajnym korytarzu, niedaleko zejścia do lochów, gdy wracał do dormitorium. Mimo, że gryfoni pojawili się przed nim nagle, to Snape poradził sobie bo przeciwnicy stali obok siebie. Ślizgon po kolei przeklinał silną, czarno magiczną klątwą: Convulsivum i uciekł, zostawiając rzucających się w drgawkach gryfonów samych sobie. Jednak pojedyncze zwycięstwo nie poprawiło humoru ślizgona który był świadom, że w przyszłości, w pojedynkę, nie poradzi sobie z czwórką gryfonów. Severus nie był lubianym kolegą, był typem zamkniętego w sobie samotnika. Kilkunastolatek był akceptowany głównie przez ślizgonów z Nokturnu, ale nikt z nich nie zamierzał wchodzić w konflikt z gryfonami z powodu szlamy. Snape dobrze wiedział, że w swojej walce o Lily będzie sam i ta świadomość była przyczyną jego wściekłości. Jedyne co mógł obecnie zrobić, to śledzić Pottera aby ustalić co ten knuje.

Ślizgon nie wtajemniczył przyjaciółki w swoje problemy, nie powiedział jej o potyczce z gryfonami w tajnym korytarzu, ale nieco zmienił swoje przyzwyczajenia i przestał korzystać z tajnych przejść. Naraziło go to na zaczepki huncwotów. Severus szybko zorientował się, że bufonowaty gryfon zaczepia nie tylko jego, że każdy kto nie podziwia wspaniałego Pottera naraża się na jego nieudolne klątwy. Severus miał oczy dookoła głowy, wszystko widział i szybko wyciągał właściwe wnioski. Lata spędzone na ulicy wyrobiły u złodzieja spostrzegawczość, spryt i refleks, bo dla dziecka pozbawionego zainteresowania i opieki dorosłych były to cechy niezbędne do przetrwania. Wychowani w dostatku huncwoci nie zorientowali się, że Snape bacznie ich obserwuje, no może poza Lupinem, ale Remus nie podzielił się z kolegami swoimi spostrzeżeniami bo nie chciał zostać wyśmiany. Black z Potterem postrzegali "Smarkerusa" jako nieudacznika i Remus nie chciał się wychylać, bo zależało mu na utrzymaniu tak niedawno zdobytej przyjaźni. W drugiej klasie, gryfoni i ślizgoni poza eliksirami nie mieli żadnych innych wspólnych zajęć i Snape niczego się nie dowiedział, więc po tygodniu zmienił sposób działania. W pewien poniedziałek, przed samą ciszą nocną jak zwykle odprowadził Lily pod portret Grubej Damy, pożegnał się, po czym zniknął za gobelinem ale nie zbiegł tajnym przejściem na parter, tylko stanął za zasłoną obserwując wieżę gryfonów. Po kilku minutach jego zdziwionym oczom ukazało się niespotykane zjawisko. Portret Grubej Damy odchylił się i zamknął, ale nikt nie wyszedł ani nie wszedł do wieży. Ślizgon zareagował szybciej, niż pomyślał.

-Convulsivum, Convulsivum, Convulsivum!

Przeklinał za gobelinu w pusty, gryfoński korytarz, w okolicę portretu Grubej Damy. Nagle, powietrze przy podłodze zadrgało i zaczęła wyłaniać się jakaś noga, jakaś ręka, a po minucie była już widoczna drgająca w konwulsjach większa cześć Pottera, Blacka i Pettigrew. Peleryna niewidka, to w taki sposób mnie wyśledzili! Mają pelerynę niewidkę, zorientował się Snape. W tym momencie, hałasując, na korytarz weszła grupka gryfonów spiesząc przed cisza nocną do wieży, więc Snape błyskawicznie ulotnił się zbiegając tajnym przejściem do lochów.

Egzaminy w drugiej klasie poszły Severusowi i Lily nadspodziewanie dobrze i przyjaciele tak jak rok wcześniej spędzali czas razem, włócząc się po błonach, po Zakazanym Lesie i starając się unikać huncwotów.

-Co robisz w wakacje, Sev?

-Tak jak w zeszłym roku, będę pomagał cioci.

-Spotkamy się na Pokątnej?

-Jasne Lily, będę czekał na ciebie,- kąciki ust ślizgona uniosły się ku górze, układając usta w ciepły uśmiech.

W ostatni dzień szkoły czarodzieje z Cokeworth pożegnali się. Przyjaciele wracali do domu osobno, każde z kolegami z własnego domu.


	16. Wiatr w oczy

Wiatr w oczy...

Chudy, blady i pryszczaty, czarnowłosy nastolatek, leżał w barłogu i przeklinając swoje podłe życie, zestrzeliwał różdżką muchy z sufitu, unieruchamiając je klątwami w locie. Pokoik, w którym znajdowało się owo łóżko, był brudny, a okno niemyte od wielu lat było czarne i nie przepuszczało zbyt wiele światła. Były wakacje i Severus Snape, bo to był ów młodzieniec, znajdował się w domu rodziców, na Spinner,s End. Chłopiec przed kilkoma miesiącami skończył czternaście lat i we wrześniu rozpocznie naukę w czwartej klasie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Ostatni rok Snape ocenił jako najgorszy w swoim życiu. Na tak negatywną ocenę, złożyło się kilka wydarzeń. Severus w poprzednie wakacje, tak jak zostało to wcześniej ustalone, pomagał ciotce w sklepie na Pokątnej. Ciotka była bardzo słaba i na coś chorowała, więc Severus pracował od rana do wieczora przez sześć dni w tygodniu, a w niedziele był tak zmęczony, że nie miał nawet chęci iść na Nokturn. Mike Mulciber i Thomas Yaxley odwiedzili go kilka razy, Snape kilka sobotnich wieczorów spędził na Nokturnie grając w karty, i to był jego cały wakacyjny wypoczynek. Od września, gdy Severus powrócił do szkoły, ciotka z powodu złego stanu zdrowia otwierała sklepik tylko na dwie, trzy godziny a w grudniu, przed samymi świętami, została przyjęta do czarodziejskiego szpitala imienia Świętego Munga gdzie po kilku miesiącach zmarła. Skromny pogrzeb odbył się w marcu 1974 roku i Severus na dwa dni został zabrany przez matkę ze szkoły, aby wziąć udział w uroczystości. Eileen odziedziczyła po ciotce książki, które zostały jej zapisane w testamencie, a Severus dostał niewielką sumę galeonów, które Alicja Filch de domo Gaunt przed śmiercią przelała na jego konto. Argus Filch, jedyny spadkobierca dziedziczący na mocy ustawy, sprzedał dom ze sklepem i kupił mieszkanie w mugolskim Londynie. Był niemagiczny i nie miał czego szukać na Pokątnej. W pierwszy dzień wakacji po Severusa, na dworzec King Cross, przyleciała matka. Czarownica z synem deportowała się za domem, w krzakach, w punkcie teleportacyjnym zarejestrowanym w Ministerstwie. Severus, jeszcze będąc w szkole, wymienił niewielką sumę galeonów na mugolskie pieniądze, które transmutował w kawałki pergaminu bo obawiał się, że rodzice mogliby mu je zabrać. Chłopak nie mógł używać magii poza domem, bo ciążył na nim namiar, a nie nauczył się kraść na mugolski sposób, więc jedzenie musiał kupować. W domu także teoretycznie nie mógł czarować, ale ponieważ matka była czarownicą, to wykorzystywana przez niego magia była nie do wykrycia. Lily, jak zwykle, wyjechała na wakacje z rodzicami i z siostrą, a Snape strasznie się nudził. Chłopak z domu wychodził rzadko, na krótko i tylko po południu, wtedy gdy na mieście był duży ruch, jedynie po to, aby kupić coś do jedzenia. Przed szkołą, gdy jeszcze nie miał na sobie namiaru, czarodziej zaszedł za skórę rówieśnikom ze Spinner,s End ćwicząc na nieszczęśnikach klątwy. Obecnie, gdyby przeklął mugola, to zostałby wywalony ze szkoły a urzędnik Ministerstwa przełamałby mu różdżkę, więc czarodziej nie opuszczał domu nie chcąc prowokować konfliktów. Wymuszona uwięzieniem bezczynność i przymusowy, po trzyletniej przerwie powrót do domu, w którym nikt się nim nie interesował powodowały, że Snape oceniał te wakacje jako najgorsze.

Miniony, trzeci rok nauki w Hogwarcie był trochę inny od pozostałych, bo w trzeciej klasie doszły nowe przedmioty i można już było odwiedzać Hogsmeade. Severus i Lily razem zwiedzali tą czarodziejską wioskę zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co powiedzą koledzy. Ta jawna manifestacja gryfońsko - ślizgońskiej przyjaźni naraziła Severusa na jeszcze większą niechęć huncwotów, a Lily na kłótnie z koleżankami. Dziewczyna musiała się tłumaczyć za Severusa i usprawiedliwiać go, a było jej coraz trudniej ze względu na czarno magiczne wyczyny ślizgona. Lily miała pretensję do przyjaciela o te klątwy, mimo że rozumiała, że Sev przeklinał w obronie własnej.

-Też nie cierpię huncwotów,- nie raz dziewczyna mówiła to przyjacielowi, -wszystkim dokuczają, wiem że tobie najbardziej, ale skąd znasz takie klątwy? Sev przecież to jest złe, to jest czarna magia!

Więc chłopak tłumaczył się dziewczynie, która mu się bardzo podobała i budziła w nim jakieś silne, nieokreślone pozytywne uczucia, jakąś czułość i opiekuńczość, tłumaczył się wijąc jak wąż i kłamiąc, że usłyszał gdzieś przypadkowo, że starsi uczniowie w Syltherinie przeklinają, że przeczytał w jakiejś książce zostawionej przez kogoś w pokoju wspólnym, że myślał o tej klątwie gdy został zaatakowany i przeklął bezwiednie... Snape miał wyćwiczoną oklumencję na takim poziomie, że kłamał bardzo wiarygodnie swobodnie oszukując każdego, kogo chciał oszukać, ale Lily po raz pierwszy właśnie w trzeciej klasie przestała mu ufać. Dziewczyna bardzo go lubiła i wiele myślała o nim, o tym co i kiedy powiedział i zrobił, co wspólnie robili... I była świadoma, że została kilka razy okłamana przez Severusa. Co prawda, te kłamstwa nie zrobiły jej żadnej krzywdy i w większości miały ją chronić, ale Lily gdzieś w głębi duszy miała o to żal do przyjaciela i gdy coraz częściej od różnych osób dowiadywała się o klątwach, które Sev używał, to przestała w pełni i bezkrytycznie, jak do tej pory, mu ufać. Snape szybko wyczuł zmianę nastawienia Lily do siebie, ale źle zinterpretował sytuację. Myślał, że Lily odsuwa się od niego, bo w Gryffindorze ma atrakcyjniejsze towarzystwo. Ślizgon postrzegał siebie jako nieatrakcyjnego, brzydkiego, nieciekawego chłopaka, który z jakiegoś powodu zasługuje na to, aby być odrzuconym. Nie powiedział o tym Lily, bo bał się potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń. Możliwość odrzucenia przez Lily spowodowała, że zaczął być zgorzkniały i jeszcze bardziej złośliwy przez co koledzy, nawet Mike Mulciber, odsunęli się od niego.

W trzeciej klasie, każdy uczeń musiał dodatkowo wybrać co najmniej dwa nowe przedmioty, co miało na celu ukierunkowanie zainteresowań i ułatwienie wyboru przedmiotów owutemowych, który ich czekał pod koniec piątej klasy. Najpopularniejsze były: Numerologia, runy, mugoloznastwo, opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Na niektórych dodatkowych lekcjach, jak na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami, były łączone ze sobą dwa domy, na inne chodzili wszyscy, którzy wybrali dany przedmiot. Snape wybrał runy i mugoloznastwo, a Lily runy i opiekę nad magicznymi zwierzętami. Severus uwielbiał wymagające logicznego myślenia runy i szybko został prymusem i ulubionym uczniem prof. Cheerbeck. No i dla pełnego szczęścia, na runach była Lily i nie było huncwotów. Severusa zupełnie nie interesowały magiczne zwierzęta, to znaczy interesowały, ale jako składniki do eliksirów, więc opiekę nad nimi uważał za niepotrzebną stratę czasu. Natomiast Lily twierdziła, że o mugolach wie wszystko i uczęszczanie na mugloznastwo nie ma dla niej sensu. Snape przeciwnie, z ciekawością chłonął wiadomości o świecie, o który się ocierał, a do którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie należał. Ślizgon lubił mugoloznastwo, mimo że na te zajęcia uczęszczał razem z Potterem i z Blackiem, bo w trzeciej klasie konflikt Snape z huncwotami nasilił się i kilka razy doszło do potyczek w tajnych korytarzach. Uściślając, to nie te potyczki same w sobie były przyczyną goryczy ślizgona... Huncwoci, nauczeni przykrym doświadczeniem, opracowali taktykę ataku i gdy dopadali Snape, ten nie miał z nimi szans.

-Ach, nasz drogi Smarkerus.

Snape w tajemnym korytarzu zatrzymał głos stojącego naprzeciwko Pottera i ślizgon nie miał możliwości zrobienia użytku z różdżki, bo padł na pysk po Impendimetio Blacka, który w jakiś magiczny sposób, razem z Lupinem i Pettigrew, znalazł się z tyłu za nim.

-Ciekawe skąd Smarkerus zna takie klątwy?- Kontynuował Potter. -Smarku, oświecisz nas?

A że ślizgon milczał jak zaklęty, więc Black zaproponował, żeby dla odmiany poćwiczyć klątwy na Smarkerusie.

-Co masz na myśli Syriuszu?

-Może Dolores?

Była to dobrze znana gryfonowi klątwa, stosowana niekiedy przez rodziców i nakładana przez ułamek sekundy na niesforne lub nieposłuszne potomstwo. I tak, Potter z Blackiem bezkarni w tajnym korytarzu, ćwiczyli klątwy na unieruchomionym przez Lupina i Pettigrew ślizgonie. Remus Lupin, sam niezbyt zamożny i zakompleksiony z powodu choroby, robił to bardzo niechętnie odwracając wzrok i starając się nie patrzeć na mękę kolegi, starając się nie słyszeć jego krzyku... Ale nie protestował, nigdy nie protestował, nie oponował, nie usiłował odciągnąć Jamesa i Syriusza od snucia pomysłów jak by tu dokuczyć ślizgonowi... James, Syriusz i Peter byli jego pierwszymi przyjaciółmi, przyjaciółmi, którzy nie odrzucili go nawet wtedy, gdy na pod koniec drugiej klasy zorientowali się na co jest chory. Remus zrobiłby naprawę wiele, aby tej przyjaźni nie stracić. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lily, gryfonka i ich koleżanka z klasy podoba się Jamesowi, dla znajomych Pottera było to oczywiste po sposobie w jaki chłopak zachowywał się gdy w pobliżu była Lily. Remus dobrze wiedział, jak każdy, że Lily przyjaźni się ze Snape, że się lubią, że razem spędzają dużo czasu i był świadomy, że James dąży do zniszczenia tej przyjaźni. Lupin wiedział, że jest to podłe i złe, ale bał się oponować, bo przez swoją chorobę miał bardzo niskie mniemane o sobie. Przyjaźń tak wspaniałych chłopców, jakimi byli James i Syriusz, traktował jak coś nienależnego sobie, jak coś, co łatwo mógł stracić.

Syriusz Black pochodzący z bajecznie wręcz bogatego, czystej krwi czarodziejskiego domu, chłopak wychowany przez służące rodzinie skrzaty domowe, który w każdej sekundzie miał wszystko to, czego zapragnął, ze skrajną biedą zetknął się po raz pierwszy w szkole. Bieda wyrażona przez wygląd i sposób zachowania była najbardziej widoczna u niektórych kolegów ze Slytherinu. Zabiedzeni uczniowie budzili w Syriuszu pogardę i nie w pełni uświadomione przekonanie, że na pewno czymś sobie zasłużyli na taki los.

Czwarty huncwot, Peter Pettigrew, w przeciwieństwie do Lupina chętnie brał udział w znęcaniu nad Snape i nie raz podawał pomysły, jak by tu dopiec ślizgonowi, jednając tym sobie sympatię Syriusza. Sympatia i zaufanie Blacka do Pettigrew będąca wynikiem wychowania "pod kloszem", ukrywanie przez Lupina przemyśleń i przekonań wynikające z pogardy dla siebie za kilka lat przyczyniły się do tragedii, w wyniku której James Potter stracił życie a Syriusz Black nadrobił zaległości i uzupełnił swoje doświadczenie życiowe aż nadto... Ale tego beztroscy gryfoni jeszcze wtedy nie wiedzieli. Pettigrew był dość zamożnym jedynakiem wychowywanym przez samotną matkę, która trzęsła się nad nim organizując synowi życie od a do z. W dzieciństwie Peter był odrzucany przez rówieśników z powodu braku własnego zdania, otyłości i nadmiernej zależności od matki. W szkole, egoistyczny i samolubny gryfon był zadowolony z przyjaźni z kolegami z dormitorium, ale właściwe to ta przyjaźń była mu obojętna i Peter zupełnie dobrze obszedł by się bez niej... Co innego pociągało chłopaka w tym układzie. Początkowo, niewielkiego wzrostu i mało sprawny fizycznie grubasek był dumny z ochrony, jaką dawała mu przyjaźń z najbardziej popularnymi w szkole uczniami. W trzeciej klasie, czternastoletniego chłopaka, u którego zaczęły wstępować polucje nocne, przyciągało do Pottera i Blacka jeszcze coś... Peter ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że widok torturowanego, zwijającego się w męce człowieka sprawia mu fizyczną przyjemność, podnieca go. Nocą, zaciskając palce na twardym kutasie gryfon przypominał sobie cierpienie torturowanego i poniżanego Snape... I rozkosz rozładowania była bajeczna, była niespotykanie wielka.

A Snape doświadczając w tajemnych korytarzach Hogwartu bólu i poniżenia, przeklinany i obrażany słownie przez dzielnych, prawych i walecznych gryfonów, coraz bardziej pogardzał sobą. Biednego, mogącego w życiu liczyć tylko na siebie chłopaka ogarniała pewność, że czymś sobie zasłużył na taki los, że jest gorszy od innych, i że to jest jego własna wina. Obiektywnie nie było to prawdą, bo Snape był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole, miał prawie same wybitne, był geniuszem w dziedzinie eliksirów i jak nikt znał się na czarnej magii. Niestety, nikt nie jest obiektywny w postrzeganiu samego siebie i Severus nie był tu wyjątkiem. W wakacje, leżąc w łóżku, w swoim brudnym pokoiku, Snape zaciskał palce na twardym kutasie i myślał o Lily. Tak bardzo chciałby, aby dziewczyna go pocałowała, tak bardzo chciałby ją dotykać, wejść w nią... Chłopak położył się na boku i poruszając ręką w górę i w dół spuścił się w ciasny tunel dłoni.

Pod koniec trzeciej klasy czternastoletni ślizgon zaczął mieć polucje nocne i rano krótkim machnięciem różdżki czyścił pościel. Chłopak wiedział, że biedny i bez znajomości w czarodziejskim świecie nie jest odpowiednim partnerem dla wychowanej w dostatku, bez materialnych trosk, panny Evans. Snape zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że dla dziewczyny, także bez koneksji, najlepszy jako przyszły partner będzie bogaty, ustawiony w magicznym świecie czarodziej i ta myśl doprowadzała go do szału. Co z tego, że jestem genialny z eliksirów, może na starość dorobię się jakiegoś majątku, myślał gorzko aż za dobrze obeznany z realiami życia, czternastolatek. Tylko szybkie zdobycie bogactwa, w mniemaniu Severusa, mogło mu zapewnić powodzenie u Lily. W trzeciej klasie Snape przestał korzystać z tajnych przejść, i gdy wracał spod wieży gryfonów to narażał się na zaczepki i publiczne upokarzanie przez huncwotów.

-O, popatrzcie, nasz Smarkerus.

-Co masz taką starą, brudną szatę?

-Mydła ci zabrakło?

-Umyj włosy, śmierci od ciebie, fuj.

Leżąc w łóżku, uwięziony w swoim pokoiku na Spinner,s End, ślizgon rozmyślał o tym wszystkim i przypominał sobie sytuacje z przed kilku miesięcy. Wspominał też Śmiertelny Nokturn, jedyne miejsce gdzie się czuł dobrze i swobodnie, gdzie był akceptowany, wspominał rozmowy prowadzone na Nokturnie o Czarnym Panu i śmierciożerców, których kiedyś widział w akcji. I coraz wyraźniej krystalizowała się w jego głowie decyzja... W umyśle ślizgona zaczęła wyłaniać się droga, którą w niedalekiej przyszłości podążył.


	17. Wilkołak

Wilkołak

Pierwszego września 1974 roku, w jednym z przedziałów ekspresu zdążającego do Hogwartu siedziało kilku ślizgonów, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując. Ton rozmowie nadawał Evan Rosier, uczeń siódmej klasy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. W przedziale znajdowali się oprócz niego: Severus Snape, Michael Mulciber i Ian Avery z czwartej oraz Regulus Black z drugiej klasy.

\- Ustawy uchwalane przez Ministerstwo naruszają podstawy czarodziejskiego świata!- Z pasją tłumaczył młodszym kolegom Evan. -Szlamy panoszą się, bo prawo daje mi coraz więcej przywilejów, a przedstawiciele rodów czystej krwi są spychani na margines życia politycznego, są pozbawiani wpływu na funkcjonowanie magicznego świata! Tak dłużej nie może być! Szlamy i czarodziejów im sprzyjających skupionych wokół Dumbledore powinno się pozbawić możliwości decydowania o naszym losie! Czystej krwi czarodzieje działający na korzyść szlam i mugoli są zdrajcami krwi!

-Masz rację, Evan,- do rozmowy włączył się Reguls Black, młodszy brat Syriusza. -Wielu czarodziejów traci tą godność i dumę, która powinna cechować każdego z nas. Na przykład mój brat Syriusz jest zafascynowany mugolami i mugolskim światem, mając za nic swoje pochodzenie.

Zdenerwowany Regulus przerwał na moment wywód aby zaczerpnąć tchu, a Snape uniósł głowę zaintrygowany tym, co powiedział młodszy kolega. Syriusz Black i James Potter byli jego największymi wrogami i Severus liczył, że dowie się czegoś ciekawego na ich temat.

\- W lipcu rodzice wyklęli Syriusza z rodziny za jego zachowanie i poglądy, - kontynuował już spokojniejszym tonem Black, -ale Syriusz nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i wakacje spędził u tych miłośników szlam i zdrajców krwi Potterów, a nasz dalszy wujek, taki sam jak mój brat, ku nieodżałowaniu rodziców przekazał Syriuszowi znaczną sumę pieniędzy,- zakończył ślizgon.

Evan pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

-Nasz świat powoli znika przez takich czarodziejów jak twój brat, Regulusie. Nie on jeden został oczarowany przez Dumbledore,- tu ślizgon westchnął i na moment przerwał, by po chwili kontynuować. -Potrzebny jest nam silny, charyzmatyczny przywódca, na tyle silny aby porwać za sobą czarodziejów, który jeszcze nie stracili godności i honoru, nie upodlili się. Potrzebny nam jest przywódca silny magicznie, zdolny pokonać Dumbledore...

Wywód Rosiera został przerwany przez jakiś hałas na korytarzu. Drzwi otworzyły się i do przedziału weszli prefekci Slytherinu, Thomas Wilkes z siódmej i Bellatrix Black, kuzynka Regulusa z szóstej klasy.

-Cześć, o czym tak zawzięcie dyskutujecie?- Zapytał Wilkes.

-Zamknij drzwi i siadaj Thomas. Więc jak mówiłem,- kontynuował Rosier gdy drzwi zostały już szczelnie zamknięte, -jest czarodziej mający taką moc i charyzmę. Czarny Pan.

Po tych słowach w przedziale zrobiło się nagle cicho i ślizgoni pospuszczali głowy, a Snape zwiększył bariery oklumencji. Severusa za bardzo nie interesowała ideologia, zresztą nie był czystej krwi, ale pociągała go możliwość szybkiego społecznego awansu i pieniędzy z tym związanych, jeżeli czarodzieje hołdujący tradycji zgrupowani wokół Czarnego Pana przejęliby władzę. Podobnie jak Snape myślał Mulciber, bo pochodzący z Nokturnu chłopak, mimo że prawdopodobnie czystej krwi (ojcostwo na Nokturnie nigdy nie było pewne, wiedźmy umiały sobie radzić), ewidentnie nie miał tej godności i honoru, o którym mówili poprzednicy.

Prefekci Slytherinu usiedli tam gdzie były wolne miejsca i popatrzyli po sobie, po czym Wilkes przemówił, przerywając ciszę.

-Czarny Pan potrzebuje młodych, zdolnych czarodziejów, aby mu służyli. Ci, którzy zasilą jego szeregi, będą stanowić trzon władzy w nowym, rządzonym przez nas świecie. Zaczniemy od ograniczenia praw szlamom. Kto będzie się buntował, trafi do więzienia. Niedopuszczalne jest, żeby czarodziej za przeklęcie mugola był zsyłany do Azkabanu!

Gdy Wilkes wypowiedział te słowa, twarz Mulcibera przybrała zacięty wyraz i chłopak zacisnął pięści aż knykcie mu zbielały, bo jego ojciec, skazany za przeklęcie mugola, niedawno zmarł w tym strasznym więzieniu.

-Oczywiście,- kontynuował Wilkes, -służba Czarnemu Panu jest ciężką służbą, jest służbą na śmierć i życie i wymaga znacznych magicznych umiejętności. Jest mało prawdopodobne, aby udało się nam przejąć władzę w pokojowy sposób, dlatego bardzo ważna jest perfekcja w walce oraz umiejętność ścisłej współpracy w grupie. Czy jesteście zainteresowani służbą Czarnemu Panu?

Ślizgoni po kolei kiwali głowami.

-Tak, tak, tak,- padało z ich ust.

-W wakacje są organizowane kursy czarnej magii, każdy kto ukończył piętnaście lat może wziąć w nich udział. Macie jakieś pytania?

-Kiedy można zostać sługą Czarnego Pana?- Cicho zapytał Snape.

-Po ukończeniu szkoły.- Rosier uśmiechnął się, bo pochodząc z Nokturnu znał motywacje biedaków. -Musicie zdawać sobie sprawę, że w służbie Czarnego Pana będziecie walczyć. Będziecie przeklinać, zabijać, narażać się na klątwy aurorów, także na pojmanie, na Azkaban...

Ślizgoni siedzieli cicho, bo bali się tego strasznego więzienia w głębi dusz licząc, że nigdy tam nie trafią, że szybko zwyciężą. Bella zaśmiała się okrutnym, trochę szalonym śmiechem.

-Nie przynudzaj Evan. Ilu naszych siedzi w Azkabanie?

Bella miała trochę racji, bo Ministerstwo jeszcze nikomu nie udowodniło przynależności do śmierciożerców. Tak naprawdę, to w Azkabanie siedzieli i umierali za bzdety całkiem porządni czarodzieje, którzy pod wpływem emocji, często niegroźnie i po raz pierwszy przeklęli mugola.

Ślizgoni przez całą podróż dyskutowali na tematy polityczne. Severusowi imponowali śmierciożercy. Chłopak już jako dziecko został omamiony przez czarną magię, a możliwość szybkiego wzbogacenia się w służbie Czarnego Pana była tak bardzo kusząca... Jednak Severus w żaden sposób nie zamierzał wtajemniczać Lily w swoje plany.

xxx

W lochach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa trwała pierwsza lekcja eliksirów, ślizgoni z gryfonami. Mulciber, czwartoroczny ślizgon, z posępną miną stał nad kociołkiem usiłując uwarzyć eliksir Świętego Spokoju. Mikstura mu nie wychodziła, bo nie mógł się skoncentrować. Ślizgon co chwila zerkał w stronę Macdonald. Szlama, myślał wściekły na siebie, że ktoś taki zajmuje jego myśli. Czarodziej pochodził z co prawda bardzo biednej, ale z porządnej, czystej krwi rodziny. Dla szlam nie było miejsca w jego poukładanym, czarodziejskim świecie, powinno się takie... Mike omiótł wzrokiem szczupłą sylwetkę, zarys drobnych piersi rysujący się pod szatą, pełne, różowe usta, swobodnie opadające na ramiona lśniące, czarne włosy, ciemne oczy okolone gęstymi rzęsami, których kolor podkreślała jasna karnacja i poczuł, że coś niepokojącego dzieje się pod jego szatą, coś co zdecydowanie nie powinno wydarzyć się na lekcji. Cholera, pomyślał zdenerwowany, spuszczając wzrok na przyrodzenie ukryte pod przyodziewkiem i przy okazji zauważając kociołek, który zaczął dziwnie podskakiwać.

\- Schłodź go różdżką, natychmiast, - półgębkiem syknął w jego stronę Snape nieświadom tego, co się dzieje pod szatą kolegi.

Rada zabrzmiała dwuznacznie. Mike krótko machnął różdżką gasząc ogień, z tego eliksiru i tak już nic nie będzie, po czym usiadł i zrezygnowany zapatrzył się przed siebie tępym wzrokiem. Był wściekły i nie rozumiał do końca dlaczego. Że ta szlama jest w klasie? To nie powód, żeby tak się denerwować. Mulciber zerknął na Snape. Ten to obnosi się z sympatią do szlamy zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co powiedzą inni.

\- Pomogę ci,- z zamyślenia wyrwał go przymilny głos Boginy Wilkes, z którą pracował w parze.

\- Źle się czuję, nie skończę tego eliksiru, trudno, -burknął, nie patrząc na dziewczynę.

\- Och, to pewno przez te opary, mogę ci pomóc?

\- Nie, - jęknął Mike.

Bogina zdecydowanie nie była w jego typie, ale starał się być dla niej miły, bo jej brat Thomas był prefektem Slytherinu. Mike zerknął na siedzące obok koleżanki. Czemu, kurwa, wszystkie czystej krwi wiedźmy są takie szpetne? Po lewej od Mulcibera pracował Snape w parze z Evans. Szlama pomyślał, równocześnie pogardliwie wydymając wargi, a ten skurwiel cały czas jej pomaga! Snape był geniuszem eliksirów choć na lekcjach nie afiszował się swoją wiedzą, cały czas pomagając gryfonce. Slughorn już na pierwszej lekcji zauroczył się Lily i faworyzował ją nie mając pojęcia, że za wybitnymi wiadomościami i umiejętnościami mugolaczki krył się stojący w cieniu ślizgon. Muliciber trochę zazdrościł koledze, że tak odważnie, nie przejmując się konwenansami, zadaje się ze szlamą. W pierwszej klasie dokuczano Snape z tego powodu, lecz ten niepozorny, zabiedzony chłopak okazał się wyjątkowo obyty z czarna magią, więc koledzy przestali go zaczepiać. Snape używał przekleństw nieznanych nawet swojakom z Nokturnu, swobodnie pokonując kilku rówieśników na raz. Ślizgoni kalkulują i wyszło im, że lepiej jest mieć Snape po swojej stronie. W sprawie Evans, Snape miał jakieś klapki na oczach, więc nikt jej nie zaczepiał ani nie nazywał szlamą, bo bali się jego gniewu. Z zamyślenia obudził Mike,a głos Slughorna:

\- Koniec lekcji, proszę przelać do kolbek próbki eliksirów i posprzątać stanowiska pracy.

Niewyżyty ślizgon przelał to, co miał w kociołku, próbkę postawił na biurku nauczyciela, wyszeptał Evanesco, spakował przybory do warzenia i nie oglądając się, opuścił klasę.

Michael Mulciber nie miał łatwego życia. Chłopak pochodził z Nokturnu, z biednej, parającej się handlem rodziny. Gdy miał dziewięć lat jego ojciec za przeklęcie mugola trafił do Azkabanu i matka została sama z trójką dzieci. Sytuacja finansowa rodziny ze złej, stała się tragiczna. Mike, aby mieć co jeść, kradł i trochę pomagał dorosłym, którzy wciągali go w różne nielegalne interesy. Młody czarodziej, jak większość mieszkańców Nokturnu, był dumny ze swojej czystej krwi, bo nie miał innego powodu do dumy. Środowisko w którym się wychował, podatne na ideologię dominacji czarodziejów i czystości krwi, było naturalnym zapleczem dla Voldemorta. Mulciber, przepełniony nienawiścią do mugoli i szlam, już w pociągu do Hogwartu zwrócił uwagę na rówieśniczkę, wesołą czarnulkę i jakie było jego zdziwienie i wściekłość, gdy dziewczyna okazała się szlamą. Mike zorientował się, że nią jest, gdy zobaczył z jaką paniką zareagowała na hogwarckie duchy. Dziewczyna została przydzielona do Gryffindoru i Mike przez trzy lata obserwował ją nie mając śmiałości podejść i zagadnąć. Niekiedy ubliżał jej sądząc, że tak postępują prawdziwi mężczyźni. Jednak w czwartej klasie sytuacja zmieniła się zmuszając go do działania. Nocą, leżąc we własnym, wygodnym łóżku za srebrno- zielonymi kotarami, Mulciber zaciskał palce na twardym kutasie myśląc o Macdonald i narastała w nim potrzeba zrobienia tego z nią. Wyobrażał sobie jak ściska jej małe, twarde piersi, jak kolanem rozwiera jej uda, jak wchodzi w nią... Wychowanek ulicy był pewny, że prawdziwy twardziel robi to wbrew woli dziewczyny, ale najpierw musiał ją jakąś wywabić ze szkoły. Więc któregoś dnia, po trzech latach gapienia, zebrał się na odwagę i podszedł do Mary, w myśli przeklinając siebie i sytuację w jakiej się znalazł.

\- Pójdziesz się przejść ze mną wieczorem nad jezioro? - Burknął na wydechu.

Mary stała w towarzystwie koleżanek i w pierwszym momencie, zaszokowana, zrobiła wielkie oczy po czym się roześmiała, a czerwony jak burak Mulciber odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł.

xxx

Czwartoroczni ślizgoni byli zaliczani do starszych uczniów, z ich pokoju zdjęto namiar, nie musieli się kłaść do łóżek o dziesiątej wieczorem i opiekowali się młodszymi kolegami. Ślizgoni pomagali sobie nawzajem w nauce, była to powszechna praktyka w tym domu. Severus pomagał młodszym kolegom zrozumieć eliksiry i zielarstwo, a Mulciber udzielał korepetycji z transmutacji. Snape, obserwując młodszych kolegów, podzielił ich na własny użytek na dwie grupy: Obytych w świecie potomków bogatych rodów wychowanych w nienanoszalnych posiadłościach oraz pochodzących z Nokturnu lub z Pokątnej biedaków, nie potrafiących rozmawiać bez używania słów powszechnie uznawanych za obraźliwe i posługujących się tępionym w pokoju wspólnym slangiem. Co nie znaczyło, że bogatsi koledzy, wystrojeni i umiejący się wysłowić, byli mniej okrutni od tych z Nokturnu, o nie, często było wręcz odwrotnie. Wśród pierwszorocznych zwrócił uwagę Severusa dumny, zafascynowany czarną magią potomek jednego z najstarszych i najbardziej znanych rodów czarodziejskich, Barty Crouch. Jego ojciec był ambitnym czarodziejem, który piął się w po szczeblach ministerialnej kariery za bardzo nie mając czasu dla syna. Barty swoim zauroczeniem czarną magią, przypominał Severusowi jego samego, z przed kilku lat.

Pewnego wrześniowego wieczoru, kilka minut po ciszy nocnej, Severus przerwał studiowanie transmutacji i poszedł sprawdzić czy najmłodsze węże są już w łóżkach. Po powrocie do pokoju wspólnego zastał przed kominkiem wściekłego, czerwonego na twarzy Michaela rozmawiającego o czymś z Ianem.

-Kurwa, wyśmiała mnie ta szlama.

Snape podszedł do kolegów i spojrzał pytająco na Averego. Ian wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie przesadzaj, po prostu się roześmiała.

-Kurwa, szlama.

Snape nic z tego nie rozumiejąc, zapytał co się stało.

-Mike zagadnął do Macdonald, a ta się roześmiała,- powiedział Ian niepewnie patrząc na Mulcibera, czy go nie przeklnie.

-Zagadnął?- Severus przygryzł wargi aby się nie roześmiać, bo kolega po trzech latach zdobył się wreszcie na odwagę i podszedł do gryfonki.

-Chciałem się z nią spotkać nad jeziorem,- odburknął Mike nie patrząc na rozmówcę, a Snape ledwo się powstrzymał aby nie zadrwić z niego, bo Mike zawsze się szczycił tym, jak bardzo pogardza szlamami.

Na drugi dzień, nadal wściekły Mulicber, bo we własnym mniemaniu upokorzony przez szlamę, poprosił kolegów żeby unieruchomili Macdonald, bo chce się z nią trochę pobawić.

-Co zamierasz?- Zapytał Ian, niezbyt zdziwiony tą prośbą.

-Wpuścić jej pod szatę pająki i myszy, - powiedział z zaciętą miną chłopak, odgarniając ręką z twarzy złoto blond loki.

-Dobrze,- Ian i Severus kiwnęli głowami.

Po południu ślizgoni zaczaili się w pustym korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. Ian z Severusem ukryli się za posągami, a Mike wyszedł na spotkanie samotnie podążającej na numerologię Mary. Dziewczyna gdy go zobaczyła to przestraszyła się nie na żarty, bo przerażał ja ten brutalny chłopak, ale jak na dzielną gryfonkę przystało, nie okazała lęku.

-Odczep się ode mnie, Mulciber,- powiedziała z wściekłością w głosie.

-Coś taka pyskata, ty szlamo,- cicho odburknął ślizgon, podchodząc do dziewczyny.

W tym czasie Snape i Avery ukryci za posągami unieruchomili Mary klątwą. Mike krótko ją przeklął Dolores, a następnie wyczarowując myszy i pająki zbliżył się do niej. Chłopak chciał ją jedynie ukarać za upokorzenie, którego we własnym mniemaniu doznał. Mulciber żywił do Macdonald ambiwalentne uczucia, bo dziewczyna "od zawsze" mu się podobała, a z drugiej strony była szlamą, więc powinien był ją nienawidzić. Stojąc blisko Mary i wpatrując się w nią Mike czuł, jak nienawidzi ją coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż od tej nienawiści stwardniał mu kutas. Podniecony chłopak chciał zobaczyć co Mary oprócz pająków ma pod szatą i sprawdzić, czy aby jego przyrodzenie tam nie pasuje, lecz właśnie wtedy Mary rozpłakała się, kutas opadł i Mike się wściekł. Na szczęście dla dziewczyny, w głębi korytarza zabrzmiały czyjeś kroki i ślizgoni cofnęli klątwy. Mary z płaczem uciekła, a chłopcy wolnym krokiem zeszli do lochów.

xxx

W czwartej klasie Snape więcej czasu spędzał z kolegami a Lily z koleżankami, ale przyjaciele nadal uczyli się razem. Severus, gdy już odprowadził Lily do wieży, to wchodził za gobelin, ten za którym znajdowały się tajemne schody prowadzące na parter, i przez jakiś czas obserwował portret Grubej Damy. Ślizgon zbiegał do lochów dopiero wtedy, gdy nikt nie wychodził z wieży i korytarz był pusty. Te środki ostrożności miały ustrzec go przed spotkaniem z huncwotami. Pewnego wieczoru, na początku roku szkolnego, krótko po ciszy nocnej, Severus stał za gobelinem obserwując wejście do wieży Gryffindoru, gdy jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Z wieży wyszła szkolna pielęgniarka madame Pomfrey wraz z Lupinem, ale czarodzieje nie skierowali się do skrzydła szpitalnego tylko w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Zaintrygowany ślizgon, zbiegł tajnym przejściem na parter i ukrył się za zbroją, obserwując drzwi wejściowe. Nie czekał długo gdy zauważył, jak pielęgniarka z Lupinem wychodzą ze szkoły. Severus kryjąc się, poszedł za nimi. Na dworze księżyc jasno świecił, bo była już prawie pełnia. W jego świetle ślizgon zobaczył, jak madame Pomfrey z gryfonem znikają pomiędzy korzeniami Wierzby Bijącej. Zdziwiony Severus wrócił do dormitorium. Chłopak nie podzielił się z nikim swoim odkryciem, ale ponownie zaczął śledzić huncwotów. Poświęcał temu zajęciu każdą wolną chwilę, miał na tym punkcie jakąś obsesję, bo bardzo chciał zdyskredytować Pottera w oczach Lily. Jednak tym razem gryfoni szybko zorientowali się, że Snape ich szpieguje i po kilku tygodniach mieli tego serdecznie dość. Zaczepki i publiczne obrażanie Snape zupełnie na niego nie działały, chłopak jakby się zaciął. Huncwoci nie mogli go przeklinać w szkole, przy wszystkich, a w tym roku nie udawało się im przydybać go samego. Pewnego dnia, Black wpadł na pomysł jak na zawsze pozbyć się tej utrudniającej im życie gnidy, ale nie podzielił się nim z przyjaciółmi przeczuwając, że James i Lupin nie podzielą jego entuzjazmu. Syriusz wcielając swój plan w życie, przed mugoloznastwem podszedł do Severusa.

-Chcę ci coś powiedzieć, ale musisz mi dać słowo, że nikomu tego nie powtórzysz.

-Ty chcesz mi powiedzieć coś ważnego? - Ironicznie prychnął Snape. - Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? Dlaczego miałbyś mi mówić cokolwiek?

-Bo mam już dość twojego łażenia za nami,- spokojnie powiedział Black i to wyjaśnienie przekonało Snape.

-Dobrze, daję ci słowo, że nie powtórzę nikomu tego, co teraz od ciebie usłyszę.

-Wierzbę Bijącą można unieruchomić wciskając kijem narośl na pniu,- powiedział z paskudnym uśmiechem Black i odszedł.

Severusa spetryfikowało ze zdziwienia. Chłopak był tak podekscytowany, że nareszcie odkryje co jest pod korzeniami wierzby i dlaczego pielęgniarka i Lupin tam wchodzą, że wyłączył logiczne myślenie.

Black wychowany w bogatej rodzinie czystej krwi miał "od zawsze" wpajane, że jest kimś lepszym, miał "od zawsze" wpajaną pogardę dla skrzatów domowych, goblinów, czarodziejskich zwierząt, mugoli, mugolaków i biedaków, jako do istot gorszych. Bunt Syriusza przeciw rodzinie nie w pełni zmienił te wyniesione z domu przekonania i nawyki. Syriusz nadal uważał się za kogoś lepszego, dzieląc świat według własnego uznania na gorszych, niegodnych uwagi, oraz na lepszych. Black, zaliczając Snape do tych gorszych, zaplanował pozbyć się go nasyłając na niego wilkołaka... Bo ich przyjaciel Remus Lupin, czwartoroczny gryfon i jeden z huncwotów był chory... Był bardzo chory, był wilkołakiem. Gryfoni zorientowali się w przypadłości kolegi pod koniec drugiej klasy i nie odrzucili go, okazując mu sympatię i wsparcie, co było czymś wyjątkowym w magicznym świecie.

Severus tego samego dnia, w którym dowiedział się jak można unieruchomić Wierzbę Bijącą, zaczaił się za gobelinem na siódmym piętrze i zobaczył to co poprzednio, jak Madame Pomfrey wyprowadza Lupina z wieży. Wiedząc gdzie podążają, zbiegł tajnym korytarzem na parter, wyszedł ze szkoły i stanął za szklarnią obserwując Wierzbę Bijącą, a gdy pielęgniarka wróciła do szkoły to podszedł do tego drzewa. W czasie gdy Severus podążał za wilkołakiem, Syriusza zaczęły ogarniać wątpliwości. Gryfon zdawał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak prawdopodobne zagryzie ślizgona, więc co się z nim potem stanie? Rozmyślał coraz bardziej niespokojny. Dla Blacka, Snape był nic nie wartym insektem, ale zaczęło do niego docierać, że chłopak według prawa jest człowiekiem, a jego przyjaciel wilkołak już nie... Syriusz chcąc potwierdzenia, że mimo wszystko zrobił dobrze, wyjawił swój plan Jamesowi. Przyjaciel bardzo się zdenerwował.

-Jak mogłeś, przecież Remus za zabicie człowieka trafi do Azkabanu lub zostanie zgładzony, a ciebie wywalą ze szkoły! Co ty zrobiłeś!

James nie oglądając się na Syriusza, chwycił pelerynę niewidkę i wybiegł z wieży. Potterowi udało się w ostatniej chwili uratować ślizgona wyciągając go z podziemnego korytarza, w którym Lupin przekształcał się w wilkołaka. Ta niesamowita przygoda, która mogła się zakończyć śmiercią Severusa, skończyła się na dywaniku u dyrektora. Dumbledore pozostawił ukaranie winowajców opiekunom ich domów. Syriusz zarobił miesiąc szlabanu z woźnym, a Severus do końca roku szkolnego wszystkie soboty spędził w lochach warząc eliksiry dla szkoły, z zakazem odwiedzania Hogsmeade w czwartej klasie. Slughorn karząc go w taki sposób chciał, żeby kara była bolesna, bo coraz mniej mu się podobał ten skryty, zafascynowany czarną magią chłopak.

Madame Pomfrey nie zdążyła jeszcze dojść do skrzydła szpitalnego gdy zauważyła, jak Potter wybiega z Zamku, więc nie namyślając się wiele podążyła za nim. Pielęgniarka przydybała Pottera ze Snape na błoniach i przyprowadziła winowajców prosto z pod Wierzby do gabinetu Dumbledore. Albus, gdy zorientował się co się wydarzyło, wezwał Minerwę polecając jej zabrać Pottera i gdy został sam na sam ze Snape, to przepytał go. Dyrektor delikatnie przytrzymując ręką głowę chłopaka spojrzał mu w oczy, wszedł do jego umysłu i zdziwił się temu, co tam zobaczył. Niespełna piętnastoletni chłopiec stosował oklumencję na bardzo zaawansowanym poziomie, lecz Dumbledore bez wysiłku złamał bariery oklumencji sprawiając mu tym niezbyt silny ból. Snape jęknął, a Dumbledore ujrzał nędzne dzieciństwo, fascynację czarna magią i mugolaczką, zazdrość o Lily i nienawiść do huncwotów. Mimo bólu spowodowanego przełamaniem barier dzieciak się bronił. Udało mu się nawet włamać do umysłu dyrektora, ale zastał tam jedynie kwachy, kociołkowe pieguski, karaluchowe i czekoladowe bloki, ślimaki gumiaki, musy świrusy i wiele innych słodyczy, które przelatywały mu przed oczyma i zdawały się wypełniać cały umysł szacownego dyrektora Hogwartu. Severus uśmiechnął się na ten widok, przywodzący mu na myśl najszczęśliwsze chwile w życiu i Dumbledore wyczuł ten uśmiech.

-Lubisz słodycze? - Zapytał zrywając kontakt i też się uśmiechając.

-Tak,- pokiwał głową dzieciak.

-Bardzo cię bolało? Przepraszam.

-Nie, nie bardzo.

Severus spuścił głowę i w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, a Dumbledore zrobiło się bardzo przykro. Jednak to nie ból spowodowany silną legilimencją był przyczyną łez, tylko łatwość z jaką zostały złamane bariery jego oklumencji. Severus czuł się z tego powodu upokorzony nie wiedząc, że Dumbledore jest geniuszem legilimencji, że przewyższa w tym względzie nawet Lorda Voldemorda, że jest prawdopodobnie najgenialniejszym legilimentą na świecie.

-Proszę Severusie, częstuj się.

Na dyrektorskim biurku, ni z tego ni z owego, pojawiły się słodycze, jednak zdenerwowany ślizgon nie miał najmniejszej chęci na jedzenie.

-Wylecę ze szkoły?- Zapytał poważnie.

-Nie,- dyrektor westchnął, ale zostaniesz ukarany.

Dumbledore, gdy zrozumiał motywy działań Severusa, to jedynie wymógł na nim przysięgę, że nikomu nie zdradzi przypadłości Lupina. Dyrektor nie relegował Snape ze szkoły, mimo że powinien, bo zorientował się, że dusza chłopaka nie jest jeszcze do końca przeżarta złem, że jest jeszcze dla niego szansa. Dumbledore nie łudził się, że wywalony ze szkoły z przełamaną różdżką czarnoksiężnik da sobie spokój z czarną magią bo był świadomy, że większość czarnoksiężników nigdy nie uczęszczała do Hogwartu... Ten niewysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak z przetłuszczonymi włosami, w starej, wyświechtanej szacie wzbudził współczucie u Albusa. Większość myśli chłopaka wypełniała przyjaciółka, Lily, mugolaczka. Stosując legilimencję dyrektor zorientował się, że wszelkie ważniejsze działania, które chłopak podejmował były czynione z myślą o Lily. Starzec, aż za dobrze znający życie, był świadom, że "życzliwi" i porządni we własnym mniemaniu czarodzieje szybko zniszczą tą trudną do pojęcia, piękną przyjaźń pochodzących ze skrajnie różnych środowisk młodych ludzi i było mu bardzo smutno z tego powodu. Albus po zastosowaniu legilimencji, był także świadom inteligencji Severusa i jego wielkiej magicznej mocy. Chłopak najprawdopodobniej zostanie śmierciożercą, myślał smutno dyrektor, bo to jest dla niego najprostsza droga. Dumbledore na chwilę się zamyślił. Śmierciożerca, dla którego najważniejszą osobą w życiu jest mugolaczka? Kukułcze jajo podrzucone Voldemortowi. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, a głośno zapytał:

-Jak się czujesz, Severusie?

-W porządku.

-Dobrze, więc poproszę opiekuna twojego domu, żeby wyznaczył ci karę i odprowadził do pokoju wspólnego.

To mówiąc, dyrektor sypnął trochę zielonego proszku do kominka i po chwili w gabinecie pojawił się zaspany Slughorn. Albus wyjaśnił Horacemu co się stało. Slughorn zerknął na podopiecznego.

-W każdą sobotę, do końca roku szkolnego, będziesz warzył eliksiry dla szkoły.

Severus nie zdołał ukryć lekkiego uśmiechu zadowolenia. Żadna kara, pomyślał, bo uwielbiał warzyć. Jednak to nie było jeszcze wszystko.

-Do końca roku szkolnego jesteś pozbawiony przywileju odwiedzania Hogsmeade.

-Nie,- jęknął ślizgon, bo już zaplanowali z Lily październikowy wypad do tej czarodziejskiej wioski.

-Kara ma być dotkliwa,- powiedział spokojnie Slughorn.

Snape spuścił głowę zasłaniając twarz prostymi, czarnymi włosami i ukrywając łzy, które zaczęły mu napływać do oczu. Albus widząc to, delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka pragnąc mu tym gestem dodać otuchy i pocieszyć.

-Odprowadź Severusa do dormitorium, Horacy, - powiedział miękko.

Snape uniósł głowę przełykając łzy, ślizgoni pożegnali się i wyszli.

Po latach, Severusowi czwarta klasa kojarzyła się z uciążliwą karą. Slughorn był wściekły i nadzorował go przy warzeniu, każąc sprzątać stanowisko pracy bez użycia magii. Severus ze sterczącym nad głową Slugornem nie mógł warzyć eliksirów na zamówienia, co nadwątliło jego skromny budżet. Jednak po miesiącu Slughorn pozwolił mu używać magię, bo Snape mniej czasu poświęcając na sprzątanie mógł więcej uwarzyć, wyręczając mistrza eliksirów. Zadowolony z pracy podopiecznego, Slughorn pod koniec roku szkolnego skrócił mu karę, aby chłopak mógł się przygotować do egzaminów.

xxx

Lily Evans, czwartoroczna gryfonka, zamyślona i zmartwiona podążała przez szkolne błonia na zielarstwo, a powodem jej niepokoju był Sev. Czarodzieje znali się od dziecka, przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu i Lily była pewna, że dobrze poznała chłopaka. Wiedziała, że jest bystry, bardzo inteligentny, z poczuciem humoru, że jest dobrym przyjacielem, że zawsze i we wszystkim można na niego liczyć. Lily zdawała sobie sprawę z niedostatków przyjaciela, ale nie stanowiły one dla niej żadnego problemu... Lily zdawała sobie sprawę z nieobycia towarzyskiego, wycofania i biedy Severusa, zdawała sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie jest duszą towarzystwa ale zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Co innego martwiło Lily... Dziewczyna coraz bardziej zaczynała być świadoma umiejętności czarno magicznych przyjaciela, coraz bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę w jakim towarzystwie chłopak się obraca i zaczynało kiełkować w niej podejrzenie, że koleżanki i znajomi mogą mieć rację oceniając Severusa jako przyszłego czarnoksiężnika. Dziewczyna powiązała zmianę jaką zaczęła dostrzegać w chłopaku z towarzystwem, w jakim przebywał. Muszę z nim porozmawiać na ten temat, gryfonka wchodząc do szklarni powzięła wreszcie decyzję.

W czasie gdy Lily powoli otwierały się oczy, zamyślony Snape, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na wykład, siedział na historii magii. Powodem jego niepokoju była Lily, a właściwie to Severus niepokoił się zachowaniem Lily przy śniadaniu... Dziewczyna unikała jego spojrzenia, miała naburmuszoną minę i Severus od razu się zorientował, że Lily jest na niego zła. Severus był niewyspany i wściekły na cały świat z powodu wczorajszych wydarzeń pod Wierzbą... A najbardziej był wściekły na siebie. Jak mogłem dać się tak głupio podejść Blackowi? Myślał. Muszę jak najszybciej ostrzec Lily przed Lupinem, Severus wreszcie podjął jakąś decyzję i gdy tylko prof. Binnis zakończył lekcję, chłopak wyleciał z klasy i pobiegł na błonia pod szklarnię numer cztery, tam gdzie gryfoni z puchonami kończyli zielarstwo. Lily wyszła ze szklarni i Severus podszedł do niej, ale dziewczyna była wyraźnie zła, więc chłopak maszerując obok gryfonki, w stronę zamku, zapytał:

\- Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?

\- Tak Sev, ale Mulciber i Avery, co ty w nich widzisz, czemu się z nimi zadajesz?

Ślizgon popatrzył zdziwiony na przyjaciółkę, bo nie spodziewał się takiego powodu jej złości.

\- Nie wiesz co Mulciber zrobił Mary Macdonald?- Zapytała Lily, widząc minę przyjaciela.

\- To był taki żart.

\- Taki żart? To była czarna magia.

\- A ten Lupin, to co?- Severus szybko zmienił temat, nie chcąc aby Lily drążyła ten niewygodny dla niego incydent. -Znika co miesiąc na kilka dni, zawsze podczas pełni księżyca?

Lily przystanęła, odwróciła się i opierając o filar popatrzyła prosto w twarz przyjaciela. Młodzi ludzie znaleźli się raptem bardzo blisko siebie i Severus zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w Lily. Dziewczyna zawsze mu się podobała, a pod wpływem bliskości stwardniał mu kutas niewidoczny pod obszerną szatą. Severus spalał Lily wzrokiem chcąc ją dotknąć, przytulić, pocałować, chcąc wejść w nią i z ledwością panując nad sobą, aż Lily zaczerwieniła się pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Jesteś niewdzięczny, Sev. Słyszałam, że wczoraj Potter uratował ci życie.

\- Uratował mi życie?- Kutas opadł i gorycz wypełnia serce chłopaka. -Ratował siebie i swoich kumpli. Black zabawił się mną w taki sposób, że gdyby ten żart doszedł do skutku to już bym nie żył. A ty, nie pozwolę ci...

W tym momencie oczy Lily zwęziły się ze złości.

\- Ty mi czegoś nie pozwolisz?- Powiedziała, i Severus natychmiast oprzytomniał.

\- Nie to, nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Potter, wielki mi bohater quidditcha, myśli że jest nie wiadomo kim a to nic niewarty bufon, on, on dowala się do ciebie,- chłopak nieskładnie wyrzucał z siebie całą złość i gorycz, a Lily patrzyła na niego z rosnącym zdziwieniem, aż wreszcie powiedziała:

\- Wiem, że Potter to pusty, zadufany w sobie pyszałek. Ale Avery i Mulciber to bandyci, czarnoksiężnicy, przyszli śmiercożercy. Zwłaszcza Mulciber. Co ty w nich widzisz? Nie zadawaj się z nimi, Sev.

Gdy Severus usłyszał te słowa to uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że Lily ma tak złe zdanie o Potterze i nie przejął się za bardzo tym, co powiedziała o jego kumplach, aczkolwiek wiedział, że będzie musiał nieco zmienić swoje postępowanie aby Lily nie gniewała się na niego. Przyjaciele już pogodzeni, razem wrócili do zamku.

xxx

Remus Lupin bardzo przeżył to, że mógł nieświadomie zagryźć człowieka, że mógł zostać mordercą i był wściekły na Blacka za ten durny pomysł, ale nic mu nie powiedział i nie poskarżył się nikomu. Wilkołak był coraz bardziej świadomy infantylności swoich przyjaciół, ale nie porozmawiał z nimi na ten temat, bo był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że po raz pierwszy w życiu został zaakceptowany i bał się utraty przyjaźni, bał się odrzucenia.


	18. Konsekwencje

Konsekwencje

Horacy Slughorn rozmyślał w swoim gabinecie, siedząc w wygodnym, miękkim fotelu, ze stopami opartymi o podnóżek i podjadał kandyzowane ananasy. Mistrz eliksirów cenił sobie wygodę, wystawne jedzenie, dobre wina i spokój. Slughorn umiał się ustawić w życiu, o tak, on umiał zadbać o siebie. Horacy był nauczycielem eliksirów w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart i opiekunem jednego z Hogwardzkich domów, Slytherinu. Funkcja opiekuna domu była intratna finansowo i nie wymagała zachodu, bo jego podopieczni sami dbali o siebie i nie zawracali mu głowy, a Slughorn, w podzięce, nie interesował się nimi. Horacy nie żywił do nikogo żadnych uprzedzeń, o nie, nauczyciel faworyzował uczniów, którzy w przyszłości mogli coś znaczyć niezależnie od przynależności do szkolnego domu, pochodzenia, pozycji społecznej czy majątku. Slughorn zwykle się nie mylił i faworyzowani uczniowie robili kariery, a on, ich ukochany, dbający o nich w szkole nauczyciel, czerpał korzyści... Pociągał za sznurki... Był tylko szkolnym nauczycielem, a miał wpływ na wiele istotnych wydarzeń niejednokrotnie większy, niż Minister Magii.

Slughorn zwykle się nie mylił... Zwykle. Pamięć biednego nauczyciela natarczywie przywoływała postać uroczego, genialnego Toma Riddle... Tego, Którego Imienia obecnie większość Boi Się Wymawiać. Jak mogłem dać się tak oszukać, tak omamić temu chłopakowi? Gdybym wiedział co z niego wyrośnie, to uciekłbym ze szkoły tam, gdzie rośnie pieprz, myślał nieszczęsny nauczyciel. Slughorn nie był bohaterem, o nie, był ślizgonem, który myślał i kalkulował i na myśl o tym, co Tom mógłby teraz od niego zażądać, co mógłby kazać mu zrobić, oblewał go zimny pot. Ach, nie mnie jednego oczarował, wszyscy w szkole byli zauroczeni Tomem Riddle. Wszyscy, oprócz Albusa, obecnego dyrektora, który wtedy nauczał transmutację.

Albus... Ślizgon westchnął na wspomnienie tych niezbyt odległych czasów, gdy obaj byli nauczycielami. Spotykali się wtedy dość często, odwiedzali teatry, opery, byli razem... Niezobowiązująco, ale byli w jakiś sposób szczęśliwi. Kiedy to się zmieniło? Chyba wtedy, gdy Albus został dyrektorem... Zajęty innymi sprawami zaczął zaniedbywać swojego przyjaciela z Slytherinu. Potem oboje postarzeli się i stracili chęć na miłosne igraszki. Jakąś w tym czasie Tom Riddle przybrał miano Lorda Voldemorta i zaczęto się bać wymawiać jego imię. Kolejne przypomnienie Toma wzbudziło gorycz w sercu nauczyciela, bo bardzo go faworyzował w szkole i pozwalał mu na wiele. Teraz ten czarodziej bez skrupułów wykorzystując swoją wiedzę, w bandycki sposób dąży do zniszczenia jakże wygodnego i przyjaznego Horacemu świata. I ci jego słudzy, śmierciożercy... Mordercy, bandyci. Nie wiadomo kim są, nie wiadomo już komu można ufać, co komu można powiedzieć. Horacy, na wszelki wypadek, zamknął się jak ślimak w skorupie, nie ufając nikomu. No, może poza Albusem, ale znając tego walecznego gryfona wiedział, że jeżeli będzie taka konieczność to poświęci go w słusznej sprawie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Horacy nie miał o to pretensji do przyjaciela bo wiedział, że Albus bez wahania poświęci także swoje życie w walce z Tym, Którego Imienia Slughorn Tak Bardzo Boi Się Wymawiać.

Tak złego humoru nauczyciel już dawno nie miał, bo do sytuacji politycznej, która zaczynała mu się wymykać z pod kontroli, doszły problemy z podopiecznymi... A właściwie, to z jednym podopiecznym, z Severusem Snape. Po co ten dzieciak właził pod wierzbę? Horacy nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Po ciszy nocnej nie przebywał w dormitorium i opuścił szkołę, za coś takiego powinien był z hukiem wylecieć, ale Albus polecił jedynie go ukarać. Kara zasądzona przez Slughorna była dotkliwa, niestety także dla nauczyciela, bo miał zmarnowane wszystkie soboty. Z tej przyczyny, wściekły Horacy wyżywał się na ślizgonach i na Snape, zabraniając mu używać magię przy sprzątaniu gabinetu. Chłopak przez swój wygląd i zachowanie budził w Slughornie niechęć, bo był brzydki, mały, chudy, blady, z wielkim nosem, przetłuszczonymi włosami, w starych szatach, często śmierdzący potem, nietowarzyski i zamknięty w sobie. Zupełne przeciwieństwo czarującego Toma Riddle, choć też bardzo uzdolniony magicznie... Ewidentnie gorszy z transmutacji i nie tak dobry jak Riddle w rzucaniu zaklęć, ale genialny z eliksirów. To niespodziewane porównanie, którego dokonał analityczny umysł Slughorna, wstrząsnęło nim. No tak, nie wszystko co się świeci to złoto, może jestem za ostry dla tego Snape? Pomyślał nauczyciel, połykając kolejnego ananasa.

xxx

Pewnego deszczowego, jesiennego dnia, Severus Snape stał przed prefektem Slytherinu zupełnie nieświadomy zainteresowania, jakie jego osoba wzbudziła u nauczyciela eliksirów. Chłopak słono płacił za nieprzemyślany wybryk i do sobotnich szlabanów, zakazu odwiedzania Hogsmeade, niechęci Slughorna, doszła wściekłość ślizgonów, bo wszyscy odczuli niezadowolenie opiekuna domu.

-Co ci strzeliło do tego durnego łba,- cicho syczał Wilkes,-że nocą opuściłeś dormitorium, co tam dormitorium, opuściłeś szkołę i polazłeś pod Wierzę Bijącą! Za taki wybryk powinieneś wylecieć, dziwię się, że dyrektor nie relegował ciebie. Slughorn przez twoją durnotę zaczął nas kontrolować, a nigdy tego nie robił.- Thomas przerwał na chwilę by się uspokoić, a Snape milczał, bo nie miał niczego na swoją obronę. -Codziennie będziesz nadzorował młodszych, będziesz sprawdzać czy wszyscy są w łóżkach, będziesz pilnował porządku w pokoju wspólnym i będziesz brał udział w każdej interwencji.

Severus w trakcie tej przemowy robił się coraz bledszy.

-Thomas, kiedy mam się uczyć?- Cicho spytał.

-Nie wiem i gówno mnie to obchodzi. Może wreszcie przestaniesz się uganiać za tą szlamą!- Podniesionym głosem odpowiedział czarodziej.

-W soboty od rana do wieczora warzę, daj mi chociaż wolne w niedziele, proszę.

Snape był zrozpaczony, choć nie okazywał tego, oklumował się. Chłopak wiedział czym się kończy w Slytherinie stawianie prefektowi, więc nawet nie próbował dyskutować ze starszym kolegą.

-Dobrze, niedziele do dwudziestej masz wolne,- z wielkopańskim gestem zgodził się Thomas, właściwie to ze względu na Evana, który ujął się za siostrzeńcem, bo starsi ślizgoni chcieli dać mu wpierdol.

-Dziękuję.

Snape pochylił głowę zakrywając twarz włosami, po czym odszedł.

Dla Severusa zaczął się ciężki okres. Ślizgon czas wolny spędzał w pokoju wspólnym nadzorując młodszych i równocześnie ucząc się. Koledzy z dormitorium, którym było trochę głupio, bo Snape zawsze był wobec nich w porządku, pomagali mu jak mogli. Chłopcy asystowali w doglądaniu pokoju wspólnego i w razie potrzeby odrabiali za niego lekcje. Przez tą pomoc i ścisłą współpracę czwartoroczni ślizgoni zbliżyli się do siebie i zaprzyjaźnili, bo zrozumieli, że mogą na siebie liczyć.

Severus i Lily spotykali się jedynie w niedziele i uczyli razem lub gdy dopisywała pogoda, to szli na spacer. Sprytny ślizgon, aby ułagodzić Lily, zbliżył się do Regulusa Blacka i siadał obok niego w trakcie posiłków, tak żeby Lily to widziała. Ślizgoni dyskutowali o polityce i o nowym świecie, Lily była zadowolona, że Sev wreszcie przestał zadawać się z Averym i Mulciberem a koledzy myśleli, że bogaty i wpływowy drugoroczny imponuje Snape i nie mieli mu za złe, że ignoruje ich przy posiłkach.

Snape większość czasu spędzał w pokoju wspólnym pilnując młodszych aby nie przeszkadzali w nauce i nie rozrabiali, w razie potrzeby wyznaczał kary, w ostateczności przeklinał. Ślizgon nie znosił ani samemu być karanym ani karać innych, ale czasami nie miał wyboru.

-Amykus uspokój się, przeszkadzasz innym w nauce,- Severus cichym głosem zwrócił się do ucznia trzeciej klasy.

-Co, to już nawet nic powiedzieć nie można!- Amykus wrzasnął dla odmiany, bo pokłócił się o jakieś bzdety z siostrą i był wściekły. Uczący się przy kominku ślizgoni unieśli głowy znad książek i Snape musiał zareagować.

-Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i zjeżdżaj do dormitorium. Do ciszy nocnej masz nie wychodzić,- powiedział spokojnie.

-Kurwa Snape, nie będziesz mi rozkazywał!- wrzasnął Amycus czerwony z gniewu i w tym momencie wylądował na ścianie odrzucony klątwą.

Snape podszedł do kolegi z różdżką w dłoni.

-Wstawaj, zabieraj rzeczy i zjeżdżaj,- cicho powtórzył, aby nie przeszkadzać innym w nauce.

Amykus otworzył usta chcąc się kłócić ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo ostry ból wydarł mu krzyk z gardła. To Snape przeklął go niewerbalnie Dolores.

-Zjeżdżaj,- cicho wysyczał już wściekły Severus trzymając go na różdżce, więc Amykus zabrał książki i zszedł mu z oczu.

Alecto stała z boku z zaciętą mina. W pierwszej chwili chciała bronić brata ale odpuściła bo wiedziała, że oberwie gdy się wtrąci.

Interwencji w pokojach, chwała Merlinowi, nie było za wiele. Właściwie, to była jedna interwencja i alarm, który został założony przy łóżku Severusa, obudził w nocy zmęczonego ślizgona. Alarm został aktywowany w pokoju pierwszorocznych i chłopak błyskawicznie się tam znalazł razem z prefektem i z Evanem. Starsi ślizgoni wpadli do dormitorium i ustawili pod ścianą wszystkich sześciu chłopców. Okazało się, że Barthy Crouch pobił się z Malcolmem Dobbs, ale nikogo to nie interesowało. Kary wymierzał Rosier przeklinając bardzo boleśnie, tak aby pierwszoroczni zapamiętali nauczkę, żeby w przyszłości nawet nie przyszło im do głowy używać czarną magię w dormitorium. Snape unieruchamiał chłopców i gdy było już po wszystkim, na widok spłakanych dzieciaków przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą karę i zrobiło mu się ich żal, choć nie lubił być w nocy zrywany z łóżka. Pierwszoroczni, po wysłuchaniu pouczenia co zostanie im zrobione jak się komuś poskarżą, położyli się do łóżek. Prefekt Wilkes zgasił światło i starsi ślizgoni wyszli. Snape, nie patrząc kolegom w oczy, burknął "cześć" i skierował się w stronę dormitorium czwartorocznych chłopców. Rosier zerknął na siostrzeńca.

-Każdy z nas przez to przeszedł, nie wściekaj się.

-Wiem,- Snape uniósł głowę i westchnął. -Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc.

Severus wszedł do dormitorium, drugie drzwi na lewo od wejścia, zaciągnął kotary swego wygodnego łóżka i zmęczony, szybko zasnął.

Ślizgon powoli przystosowywał się do nowych obowiązków i nawet dobrze sobie radził dzięki pomocy kolegów, zwłaszcza dzięki Anthoniemu i Michaelowi. Crabbe, mimo że niezbyt rozgarnięty, to okazał się wprost niezastąpiony w utrzymywaniu porządku w pokoju wspólnym, bo sama jego zwalista, milcząca sylwetka budziła lęk u młodszych. Snape był mu za to bardzo zobowiązany, bo nie cierpiał funkcji nadzorcy. Mulciber natomiast, bez żadnej zachęty, systematycznie pomagał mu z transmutacji. Konsekwencją nieprzemyślanego działania Severusa z Wierzbą i wilkołakiem w roli głównej było zbliżenie czwartorocznych ślizgonów, wzmocnienie koleżeństwa i ujawnienie przyjaźni, ale Severus i Lily oddalali się od siebie.

xxx

Pewnego wiosennego wieczoru, gryfoni siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, śmiejąc się i rozrabiając. Drużyna Gryffindoru po widowiskowym złapaniu znicza przez Pottera już trzeci raz z rzędu zdobyła Puchar Quidditcha i szukający brylował wśród kolegów. Po zamku roznosiły się krzyki i wiwaty gryfonów. Huncwoci, Black i Pettigrew, zeszli tajnym przejściem do kuchni wynosząc góry jedzenia. W pokoju wspólnym pojawiło się nie wiadomo skąd kremowe.

-Kiedy byliście w Hogsmeade?

Lupin cicho, aby nikt nie słyszał, zagadnął Petera, bo chłopcy po ostatnim wyczynie, kiedy to przeklęli młodszych ślizgonów, Amykusa i Alecto Carrow, mieli szlaban na Hogsmeade. Prefekt Slytherinu zadziałał szybko i ostro, zwracając się w pokoju nauczycielskim, przy wszystkich, bezpośrednio do McGonagall i opiekunka ich domu nie mogła inaczej postąpić. Gryfoni nie cierpieli ślizgonów ale zaczepiać węże było niebezpiecznie, bo żaden z Hogwarckich domów nie był tak solidarny jak Slytherin. O wiele bezpieczniej było znęcać się nad krukonami lub puchonami.

-Przedwczoraj,- Peter uśmiechnął się, odpowiadając na pytanie kolegi.

-Jak zwykle?

Pettigrew kiwnął głową, bo w pokoju wspólnym był za duży tłok aby swobodnie rozmawiać.

Gryfoni jedli, popijali kremowe i wyśmiewali się ze ślizgonów, których właśnie pokonali na boisku. Atakujące Slytherinu były kiepskie i nie umiały ze sobą współpracować. Ślizgoni mieli silną obronę, to od lat był ich atut i gryfonom nie udało się strzelić dużo goli. Sytuację uratował Potter, który złapał znicza choć w tym roku po raz pierwszy miał z tym problem. Malfoya, poprzedniego szukającego ślizgonów, Potter ogrywał jak chciał ale z młodym Blackiem, bratem Syriusza, nie poszło mu już tak łatwo i Syriusz, mimo że zadowolony ze zwycięstwa, był dumny z Regulusa.

Potter stał na podwyższeniu i nadęty jak paw po raz kolejny opowiadał, jak to złapał znicza, co chwila odgarniając włosy i zerkając na siedzącą nieopodal Lily. Dziewczyna siedziała przy stoliku z koleżankami i skręcała się ze śmiechu, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na szukającego. Alicja streszczała przygodę, jaka się jej przydarzyła w mugolskim domu towarowym.

-Aportowałyśmy się z mamą przez przypadek w jakiejś ogromnej sali, wśród małych potworów z długimi wężami. Jeden z potworów wył i wciągał wszystko do środka. Mama przeraziła się i zaczęła krzyczeć, bo bestia wciągała jej szatę a mama lękała się nielegalnie użyć magię. Było tam pełno mugoli i wszyscy gapili się na nas. Dzięki Merlinowi, do tej gadziny podeszła jakaś mugolka, dotknęła to i to coś przestało wciągać mamę! Bardzo się zdenerwowałyśmy, ale ta sympatyczna kobieta pokazała nam gdzie należy dotknąć potwora żeby umilkł i nazwała to "od kurzu"?

-Odkurzacz.- Lily krztusiła się ze śmiechu. -Musimy się kiedyś wybrać razem na mugolskie zakupy.

-Dobrze,- Alicja uśmiechnęła się. -Tyle razy mi to obiecujesz i nic z tego nie wychodzi.

-Może w wakacje, zaraz po szkole?

-Nie mogę, jestem proszona na wesele.

-Ja potem wyjeżdżam, ale jak skończymy szkołę to na pewno zabiorę cię na zakupy do mugolskiego domu towarowego.

-Dobrze,- Vanes uśmiechnęła się.

Perorujący na podwyższeniu Potter był wściekły, bo Lily w ogóle nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Początkowo myślał, że jest zauroczona Smarkerusem, ale w czwartej klasie Evans rzadko się z nim spotykała i ślizgon już nie kręcił się koło wieży. Więc to ja się jej nie podobam, smutno myślał chłopiec nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego. Przecież jestem taki wspaniały, wszyscy mnie lubią i podziwiają. Potter z tej wściekłości wyżywał się na kim popadnie, zarabiając coraz więcej szlabanów i budząc coraz większą niechęć Lily do siebie.

Gryfoni rozrabiali długo w noc, aż zdenerwowana opiekunka ich domu zjawiła się w wieży przeganiając do dormitoriów rozochocone zabawą i kremowym towarzystwo. Jednak czwartoroczni gryfoni zwani huncwotami nie położyli się grzecznie, jak Merlin przykazał, do łóżek. Potter wyciągnął z kufra jakiś pergamin.

-Już wiele nam nie brakuje do zakończenia- szepnął, pochylając się nad nietypową mapą Hogwartu.

Syriusz zerknął na pergamin.

-W czerwcu powinna być gotowa. Trzeba jeszcze nanieść lochy i górne piętra.

-Jeżeli ta mapa dostanie się w niepowołane ręce, możemy mieć kłopoty,- zauważył Lupin.

-Więc trzeba ją jakąś zabezpieczyć,- stwierdził Black.

-Jakimś zaklęciem?

Chłopcy zaczęli się intensywnie zastanawiać.

-Może koniec psot?

-Świetnie Rogaczu.

\- A jak będziemy ją aktywować?- Zapytał zawsze praktyczny Peter.

-Może "uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego".

-Brawo Łapo,- zaśmiał się Potter. -To jest to.

Przed rokiem huncwotom zaczęło brakować znikającego na kilka dni, co cztery tygodnie Lupina. Black z Potterem byli genialni z transmutacji i zaczęli opracowywać transmutację ludzką. A konkretnie to transmutację człowieka w zwierzę. Jest to najbardziej zaawansowany rodzaj transmutacji, przewyższający złożonością transmutację człowieka w przedmiot. Jest to tak niebezpieczna magia, że mogą ją stosować jedynie dorośli czarodzieje i próbę takiej przemiany należy zgłosić w Ministerstwie, ale dzielni gryfoni nie przejmowali się tym. Ludzi potrafiących dokonać takiej zmiany nazywano animagami. Po kilku miesiącach przygotowań i ćwiczeń odbywanych w czasie gdy brakowało wśród nich Lupina, gryfonom zaczęło wreszcie coś wychodzić. Potter transmutował się w jelenia, a Black w wielkiego, czarnego psa, stąd przezwiska. Lupin nie był zadowolony z brawury przyjaciół ale z drugiej strony myśl, że po przeistoczeniu w wilkołaka nie będzie już sam, podnosiła go na duchu. Teraz chłopcy pracowali z Peterem pomagając mu przyjąć animagiczną postać. Chłopak robił postępy i gryfoni liczyli, że za kilka tygodni Peter będzie w stanie się przeistoczyć. Problemem było jak trójka gryfonów niezauważalnie opuści zamek, bo pod peleryną niewidką chłopcy się już razem nie mieścili, więc padł pomysł aby opracować czarodziejską mapę Hogwartu, na której byliby widoczni poruszający się ludzie.

xxx

Gdy gryfoni długo w noc świętowali zwycięstwo, Severus samotnie siedział w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu wgapiając się w stary, owutemowy podręcznik do eliksirów, należący kiedyś do jego matki. Chłopak już dawno przerobił ten prosty dla niego zakres materiału i obecnie na marginesach książki zapisywał opracowywane przez siebie zaklęcia. Chłopak bazgrał coś i skreślał, aż wreszcie pewną ręką napisał "Muffinatio". Tak, to jest to, pomyślał zadowolony, bo skryty ślizgon nie lubił być podsłuchiwany, a dźwięki które wydawał leżąc w łóżku za szczelnie zasuniętymi kotarami i ach, sprawiając sobie przyjemność, były dość... Krępujące. Oprócz wymyślania przydatnych sobie zaklęć, Severus intensywnie ćwiczył oklumencję, studiując podręcznik do zaklęć, w którym ukrył tomiszcze poświęcone oklumencji. Łatwość, z jaką dyrektor przed kilkoma miesiącami złamał jego bariery, zmobilizowała go do bardziej wytężonej pracy. Severus rozpoczął studiowanie oklumencji na najbardziej zaawansowanym poziomie. Ślizgon budował w umyśle "pojemniki" na wydarzenia, myśli i uczucia, które zamierzał ukryć. Samo zbudowanie pojemnika i zgromadzenie w nim informacji było dość proste, cała sztuka polegała na ukryciu tego pojemnika w umyśle tak, aby był niewyczuwalny dla legilimenty. Snape dobrze już wiedział, że jeżeli legilimenta grzebiąc mu w umyśle zorientuje się, że coś ukrywa, to znajdzie sposób żeby wydobyć to z niego, więc od kilku miesięcy ćwiczył ukrywanie "zbiorników " zmieniając ich kształt i formy ochrony. Oczywiście, ćwiczył samotnie i w wielkiej tajemnicy, więc nikt nie był świadom tych jego umiejętności.

xxx

W pewien ciepły, wiosenny wieczór, Snape zdążał do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Chłopak miał zaciśnięte usta i na pociągłej twarzy było widoczne zgorzknienie. Była sobota i koledzy do ciszy nocnej przebywali poza Zamkiem, w Hogsmeade lub na błoniach, a Severus cały dzień przesiedział w lochach warząc. Chłopak nie wychodził z lochu nawet na posiłki nie chcąc oglądać radosnych kolegów, więc skrzaty na polecenie Slughorna przynosiły mu jedzenie do pracowni. Nauczyciel obserwował czarnowłosego, bladego chudego nastolatka i było mu coraz bardziej przykro. Złość na dzieciaka już dawno mu przeszła i Horacy żałował, że tak bezwzględnie ukarał chłopaka. Jego stosunki z podopiecznymi już po kilku tygodniach powróciły do stanu z przed pamiętnego wydarzenia pod wierzbą, ale stary ślizgon zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji jakie Snape musiał ponosić, oprócz nałożonej przez niego kary.

-Zabezpiecz eliksir, zrób sobie przerwę, -powiedział miękko. -Popatrz, słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa, takie jakie lubisz, i kawa.

Severus uniósł głowę znad kociołka i nauczyciel zobaczył błysk bólu w czarnych jak węgiel oczach chłopaka. Wrażenie było chwilowe, bo oczy nastolatka szybko stały się zimne i puste.

-Dobrze, proszę pana, - odpowiedział, zabezpieczając eliksir.

Merlinie, spraw, żeby ten chłopak nie został czarnoksiężnikiem, pomyślał nauczyciel, zdając sobie sprawę z jego ponadprzeciętnych możliwości.

Sevrusowi nie przeszkadzało to, że cały dzień warzył, wprost przeciwnie, uwielbiał to zajęcie, ale brakowało mu Lily, brakowało mu rozmów z dziewczyną i wspólnych wypadów do Hogsmeade... I czasami bardzo brakowało mu cioci. Żal pojawiał się nagle i niespodziewanie, tym razem wzbudzony słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa, które już zawsze będą mu się kojarzyć z ciocią. Severus rozmyślał o tym wszystkim wracając do dormitorium, krótko przed ciszą nocną. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo drogę znał na pamięć. W pewnym momencie chłopak przystanął, wypowiedział hasło i w ścianie lochu pojawiły się drzwi do pokoju wspólnego. Ślizgon pchnął je i wszedł do środka. Przy kominku siedziało kilku kolegów, ale Snape nie podszedł do nich. Zmęczony całodniowym staniem nad kociołkiem skierował się do dormitoriów, bo do jego obowiązków należało sprawdzić co się dzieje w pokojach młodszych roczników i czy wszyscy są już w łóżkach. Zatrzymał go głos prefekta.

-Chodź do nas Snape, Mulciber już skontrolował pokoje.

Zdziwiony Severus, podszedł do kominka.

-Siadaj,- Wilkes wskazał koledze fotel. -Więc, jak przed chwilą mówiłem, w wakacje są organizowane kursy czarnej magii. Nauka klątw, teleportacji, walki grupowej. Kurs trwa całe wakacje. Kto z was jest zainteresowany?

Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie. Pytanie właściwie było skierowane do czwartorocznych, którzy mieli po raz pierwszy wziąć udział w takim szkoleniu. W dormitorium chłopcy nie raz dyskutowali na ten temat. Avery palił się do szkolenia i zachęcał pozostałych, a Crabbe lakonicznie stwierdzał, że nie ma wyboru, nie wyjaśniając dlaczego. Koledzy nie dopytywali się bo było powszechnie wiadomym, że mężczyźni z rodu Crabbe służą Czarnemu Panu. Snape i Mulciber byli bardzo ostrożni. Chłopców pociągała możliwość szybkiego zdobycia majątku i władzy ale obawiali się Azkabanu, bo dla wychowanków ulicy los czarnoksiężnika był bardzo realistyczny. Siedząc przed kominkiem, w pokoju wspólnym, Mulciber i Snape nadal nie byli zdecydowani, ale na tak bezpośrednio skierowane pytanie obaj pokiwali potakująco głowami.

-Dobrze. Szkolenie rozpocznie się pierwszego lipca. Ktoś po was przyleci.

Jednak kilka tygodni później udział Severusa w tym szkoleniu stanął pod znakiem zapytania. Pod koniec roku szkolnego Snape dostał sowę z domu i od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, bo od dawna nikt do niego nie pisał. Matka donosiła w liście, że ojciec jest bardzo chory i prosiła, aby wrócił do domu na wakacje. List został dostarczony sowią pocztą przy śniadaniu i zdziwieni koledzy zaczęli wypytywać o co chodzi.

-Nici z mojego szkolenia,- powiedział chłopak, pokazując list.

Rosier bystro łypnął na syna kuzynki.

-Może dołączysz później?

-Zorientuję się jaka jest sytuacja w domu, - odpowiedział ślizgon, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

Lily zainteresowana niespodziewanym ożywieniem przy stole ślizgonów zauważyła, że Sev dostał sowę i gdy chłopak odszedł od stołu, to podeszła do niego.

-Ojciec jest ciężko chory, matka prosi abym wrócił do domu na wakacje, - poinformował ją przyjaciel z Slytherinu.

-Wrócimy razem, napiszę do rodziców i odwieziemy cię samochodem pod dom. Zostanę z tobą na początku wakacji, chcesz?

-Jasne, że chcę Lily, bardzo ci dziękuję, naprawdę.

Rozmowa odbywała się obok stołu ślizgonów i Avery popatrzył z pogardą na gryfonkę wyraźnie chcąc coś powiedzieć ale zrezygnował, bo przy Severusie stanął ponury i milczący Crabbe z różdżką w opuszczonej dłoni.

-Spotkamy się w niedzielę, po śniadaniu, w Sali Wejściowej?- Alchemik wgapiał się w dziewczynę, nie zauważając kolegów.

-Tak,- Lily uśmiechnęła się, bo zapowiadała się ładna pogoda. -Pa Sev, muszę lecieć na zaklęcia.

-Pa Lily.

Czwartoroczni ślizgoni wraz z krukonami wyszli do szklarni numer cztery na zielarstwo, a Lily pobiegła do klasy zaklęć.

W maju, zupełnie już skruszony Slughorn darował Severusowi resztę szlabanów, a Wilkes odpuścił koledze nadzór nad młodszymi, więc chłopak miał możność przygotowania się do egzaminów. Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, które odbyło się w barwach zwycięskiego Gryffindoru, ekspres Hogwart zabrał spragnioną wypoczynku młodzież do Londynu. Lily i Severus jak zwykle wracali w osobno, w innym towarzystwie.


	19. Klamka zapadła

Klamka zapadła...

Severus Snape, absolwent czwartej klasy szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, ciągnąc za sobą kufer szedł w kierunku wyjścia z peronu 9 i 3/4. Chłopak szukał Lily, przyjaciółki z Gryffindoru, bo mieli razem wracać do Cokeworth. Ślizgon nie znalazł gryfonki na magicznym peronie ale nie przejął się tym, bo miał przy sobie trochę mugolskich pieniędzy i mógł skorzystać z mugolskiego transportu publicznego. Severus pochodząc z mieszanej, czarodziejsko-mugolskiej rodziny, w przeciwieństwie do wielu czarodziejów swobodnie poruszał się w mugolskim świecie. Czarodziej pchnął barierkę i znalazł się pomiędzy peronami 9 i 10, na dworcu King Cross.

-Lily! Dzień dobry panu.

Obok wejścia na magiczny peron stała Lily wraz z tatą i z wózkiem bagażowym, na którym znajdował się dość pokaźnych rozmiarów kufer.

-Sev, nareszcie jesteś, tak się cieszę, tata zaczynał się już niecierpliwić.

Severus podszedł do pana Evans aby się przywitać i kątem oka wychwycił nietypową scenę. Nieopodal stało starsze małżeństwo z dwójką chłopców, w których rozpoznał Pottera i Blacka. Potter zachowywał się... Dziwacznie. Wymachiwał rękoma coś gadając i sztucznie śmiał się, ściągając swoim zachowaniem uwagę ludzi na peronie.

-Nareszcie jesteś,- tata Lily zaszokowany i chyba trochę przestraszony, obserwował wydurniającego się chłopca w wieku swojej córki. - Możemy już jechać?

-Tak.- Odpowiedział lakonicznie ślizgon, stawiając swój kufer obok kufra Lily.

Severus chwycił wózek i Lily stanęła obok, pomagając przyjacielowi pchać. Magiczna młodzież skierowała się do wyjścia i Pan Evans ruszył za nimi niepewnie zerkając na dziwnie zachowującego się chłopaka, bo w momencie kiedy Severus przywitał się, Pottera jakby spetryfikowało i stał nieporuszony na środku peronu z otwartą buzią.

-James, synku, co ci się stało?- Drżącym głosem zapytała starsza kobieta.

Przecież go nie przekląłem, pomyślał zdziwiony Severus, kątem oka obserwując swego najgorszego wroga. Biedni ludzie, jakie to szczęście, że mam zdrowe córki, pomyślał smutno Pan Evans, tłumacząc sobie nietypowe zachowanie piętnastolatka jego deficytem intelektualnym. Lily zacisnęła z wściekłością usta, traktując jak powietrze grupkę stojących nieopodal czarodziejów, bo nie tolerowała Pottera z Blackiem i coraz bardziej działali jej na nerwy. Severus pomógł panu Evans umieścić szkolny ekwipunek w przepastnym bagażniku Rovera. Młodzi czarodzieje usiedli z tyłu, obok siebie.

-Wiesz Sev, Alicja Vanes, ta moja koleżanka z dormitorium, jest strasznie zabawna. Przez przypadek aportowała się z mamą w dziale AGD domu towarowego i przed walką z odkurzaczami powstrzymał je jedynie lęk przed użyciem magii w miejscu publicznym.

Severus krótko parsknął śmiechem równocześnie wzruszając ramionami.

-Co się dziwisz. Czarodzieje nie odwiedzają mugolskich sklepów, bo i po co? Sprzęty AGD nie są nam potrzebne.

Severus po czterech latach spędzonych w Slytheinie mówił bezwiednie "my" o czarodziejach. Chłopak od pierwszej klasy wykorzystywał oklumencję aby ukryć ojca mugola. W szkole mało kto znał jego sytuację rodzinną, a ci co ją znali to nie mieli żadnego interesu w upowszechnianiu jej. Skryty ślizgon, jeżeli już musiał, to opowiadał o swojej rodzinie w taki sposób, że stwarzał wrażenie magiczności obojga rodziców. Chłopak mówiąc o swojej czarodziejskiej familii, a był spokrewniony z wieloma starymi, znanymi rodami, nigdy nie wspominał, że jest to rodzina ze strony matki. Lily dostrzegała te drobne zmiany z zachowaniu przyjaciela i było jej trochę przykro, ale nie potrafiła dokładnie sprecyzować swoich odczuć.

-Och Sev, robisz się taki ślizgoński.

-Ślizgoński?- Chłopak uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na Lily. -Co to znaczy?

-No, taki wyniosły, dumny...

-Taki, "co to ja nie jestem"?- Chichotał ślizgon, bo nie był pozbawiony autoironii i zdawał sobie sprawę z wad charakteru rozwijanych w domu węża.

-Tak. Czy ja już jestem taka... Głupio odważna?- Zapytała Lily śmiejąc się.

-Ty nie, ale..., - tu Severus uniósł jedną rękę ku górze, drugą w charakterystyczny sposób mierzwiąc sobie włosy i oboje ryknęli śmiechem, aż zaniepokojony pan Evans spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko.

Podróż minęła im szybko, wśród śmiechu i przekomarzania się. Rover prowadzony pewna ręką Andrew Evans pędził autostradą, by zjechać w boczną drogę kilka zjazdów przed Machestterem. Im bliżej domu, tym bardziej Severus robił się markotny. Lily chcąc oderwać przyjaciela od niewesołych myśli, opowiadała o zabawnych zdarzeniach rodem z pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Snape, niepewny co zastanie w domu, słuchał tych opowieści jednym uchem.

-Kupić ci coś w centrum? - Zapytała Lily.

-Nie dziękuję, muszę się zorientować co potrzeba.

-Mogę cię jutro odwiedzić?

-Nie chcę abyś się szwendała sama po Spinner,s End. Wpadnę po ciebie po południu.

Och, jaka to jest straszna dzielnica, pomyślał pan Evans wolno prowadząc Rovera ciasnymi zaułkami Spnner,s End i rozglądając się po szeregowych, ponurych ruderach.

-To już tutaj.

Severus podziękował za transport, pożegnał się, i ciągnąc kufer smętnie ruszył w stronę domu.

xxx

Na drugi dzień zbudził go głos matki.

-Severusie wstawaj, śniadanie czeka na stole.

Czarodziej nałożył jakieś przykrótkie jeansy, powyciągany podkoszulek, zszedł na dół i przywitał się z matką.

-Dzień dobry mamo.

-Och Severusie, ależ urosłeś, niech ci się przyjrzę.- Podstarzała kobieta wzięła w objęcia syna.

Wczoraj, gdy chłopak wrócił ze szkoły, dom był pusty. Zmęczony podróżą nastolatek położył się do łóżka i zasnął nim matka wróciła. W mieszkaniu było wyjątkowo czysto i chłopak w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że pomylił domy.

Severus usiadł do stołu i gdy jadł śniadanie matka informowała go, co się wydarzyło.

-Ojciec zachorował przed kilkoma miesiącami już latem rok temu był jakiś inny, mniej pił i więcej przesiadywał w domu, ale wtedy nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Potem zaczął uskarżać się na brak apetytu i zaczął chudnąc w oczach. Poszłam z nim to tej mugolskiej przychodni po drugiej stronie rzeki. Lekarze zrobili mu jakieś badania i powiedzieli, że ma raka trzustki. Ojciec był leczony, ale bez efektu. Teraz przebywa w tym nowym mugolskim szpitalu, w Manchestterze. Lekarz chce się dzisiaj widzieć ze mną, chyba będą wypisywać ojca, chcę abyś był przy tej rozmowie.

-Dobrze. Na którą się umówiłaś?

-Na dwunastą.

Kwadrans przed umówioną godziną pani Snape aportowała się wraz z synem w pobliżu mugolskiego szpitala. Był to duży, kilkukondygnacyjny szpital z betonu i szkła, błyszczący nowością i czystością. Pan Snape leżał na III piętrze, w sali 340, na Oddziale Internistycznym A, w dwuosobowej salce z niewielkim korytarzykiem. Na widok ojca Severusa coś ścisnęło w gardle, bo stary był strasznie wymizerowany, skurczył się w sobie, mięśnie mu zanikły, a kości oblekała żółta skóra. Severus patrząc na ojca poczuł współczucie i żal, a pogarda i nienawiść, które do niego żywił, w magiczny sposób zniknęły gdzieś, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Ojciec uśmiechnął się chwytając syna za rękę.

\- Tak się cieszę, że przyjechałeś Severusie myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę, wyrosłeś- powiedział z trudem.

-Czy jadłeś coś dzisiaj, Tobiaszu?- Zapytała czarownica.

\- Nie mam apetytu, Eileen.- Mężczyzna niezauważalnie skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok.- Idźcie do doktora Clarka, czeka już na was w gabinecie 305.

Dr Clark, postawny, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, z zawodowym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust zaprosił rodzinę pana Snape do gabinetu.

\- Jak już pani wie,- lekarz zwrócił się do żony pacjenta, - pan Snape jest chory na raka trzustki. Jest to choroba nieuleczalna, pani mąż umiera, są przerzuty do wątroby i jamy brzusznej. Nie możemy więcej pomóc, a lepiej dla pani męża byłoby, żeby umarł domu, we własnym łóżku. Dzisiaj chcemy pana Snape wypisać ze szpitala. Oczywiście, nie zostawimy państwa bez pomocy. Pan Snape w ramach ubezpieczenia został objęty programem hospicjum domowego. Będzie odżywiany pozajelitowo i będzie miał podawane silne, narkotyczne leki przeciwbólowe, żeby nie cierpiał.

\- Jak długo to jeszcze może potrwać?

\- Najwyżej kilka tygodni.

\- W jaki sposób mamy się skontaktować z tym domowym hospicjum?

\- Pani mąż już został tam zgłoszony, dzisiaj wieczorem przyjedzie do Państwa zespół, wizyty będą w zależności od potrzeb. O godzinie pierwszej po południu będzie do odebrania, w sekretariacie oddziału, wypis ze szpitala. Czy życzą sobie Państwo zamówić transport chorego do domu?

\- Nie, poradzimy sobie.

\- Pani mąż nie chodzi, - poinformował lekarz.

\- Wiem, - odpowiedziała czarownica.

Czarodzieje pożegnali się z sympatycznym lekarzem i wrócili do pokoju, gdzie samotnie spoczywał pan Snape.

\- Wypisują cię, Tobiaszu.

\- Wiem Eileen i nie chcę już tu być, źle się tutaj czuję, chcę umrzeć we własnym łóżku.

Pani Snape zaszlochała słysząc te słowa i schorowany mężczyzna objął i przytulił żonę. Po chwili Eileen uspokoiła się.

\- Deportuję się z tobą, Tobiaszu. Severusie, poczekaj na ten wypis a potem zejdź na dół, niedługo wrócę po ciebie.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

-Dobrze mamo.

\- Pomóżcie mi się ubrać,- cicho zachrypiał Tobiasz.

Eileen uniosła kołdrę i Severus zesztywniał na ten widok. Z ojca niewiele zostało. Skurczył się, zanikły mięśnie, została żółta skóra oblekająca kości i chorobliwie wydęty brzuch. Severus wraz z matką ubrał ojca uważając na wbitą w rękę, przytwierdzoną plastrem rurkę. Na dworze był upał, ale schorowany mężczyzna miał stan podgorączkowy i był zmarznięty. Eileen przytuliła męża, okręciła się i zniknęła, a Severus spakował do niewielkiej torby rzeczy ojca, wyszedł na korytarz i usiadł na krześle obok drzwi do sekretariatu.

\- Gdzie jest pan Snape? Pan jest jego synem?- Do Severusa podeszła pielęgniarka.

\- Tak, ojciec pojechał do domu.

\- Kiedy? Jak? Przed chwilą tu był, nie widziałam żeby wychodził.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

-Poproszę pana do gabinetu zabiegowego, mam przygotowane lekarstwa na popołudnie i wieczór dla pana Snape.

Pół godziny później, Severus zaopatrzony w wypis, recepty i mugolskie lekarstwa wyszedł ze szpitala. Długo nie czekał, gdy nieopodal, z głośnym trzaskiem, aportowała się pani Snape. Czarownica rozglądnęła się czy nikt ich nie obserwuje, chwyciła syna za rękę i zniknęła, aportując się w ogródku. Czarodzieje weszli do domu. Ojciec leżał na łóżku w sypialni i zadowolony uśmiechał się. Eileen sprawnie posługując się różdżką umyła męża i zmieniła mu ubranie. Severus usiadł przy ojcu. Chłopak był bardzo podobny do starego, obaj mieli czarne tęczówki, proste, czarne włosy, duże nosy, bardzo jasną karnację i podobną sylwetkę. Po matce Severus odziedziczył rysy twarzy.

\- Spieprzyłem ci życie... przepraszam Severusie,- Tobiasz chrypiąc zwrócił się do syna.- A tak chciałem, żebyś miał szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, nie tak jak ja... Moi rodzice byli celtami... - Mężczyzna mówił wolno, z długimi przerwami. -Rodzice przyjechali do Anglii za pracą, ale nigdy nie odnaleźli się tutaj... Często kłócili się. Chciałem być inny... A okazałem się taki sam.

\- Nie myśl już o tym, nie zmienisz tego co było tato, - powiedział Severus, bo wzruszenie ściskało mu gardło i nie mógł się już gniewać na ojca.

\- Żałuję, że zacząłem pić zamiast szukać pracy... Zawsze czułem się gorszy, nie wierzyłem w siebie...

\- Od kiedy nie pijesz?

\- Jak zachorowałem...

Po chwili milczenia Tobiasz zmienił temat.

\- Pokaż mi magię,- cichym głosem poprosił syna.

Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, wykonał niewielki ruch ręką i wypowiedział zaklęcie, a gałki uchwytów odskoczyły od komody i magicznie unosząc się w powietrzu zatańczyły walca. Pan Snape patrzył na to widowisko jak zauroczony.

\- Co będziesz chciał robić w życiu, Severusie?

\- Pewno będę warzył eliksiry.

Ojciec zasnął, uchwyty wskoczyły na miejsca i Severus poszedł do Lily.

Prognozy mugolskiego uzdrowiciela zwanego lekarzem nie sprawdziły się i Tobiasz Snape, bezrobotny fabryczny robotnik, zmarł kilka dni później. Zasnął, odkąd wrócił ze szpitala prawie cały czas spał, wybudzał się rzadko i nie poznawał już nikogo. Pogrzeb był więcej niż skromny, oprócz kilku sąsiadów i Lily nie było nikogo. Po pogrzebie mama Severusa zamknęła się w pokoju i przez kilka dni nie wychodziła a Severus słyszał, jak płacze. Lily przychodziła codziennie i pomagała Severusowi w gotowaniu, praniu, sprzątaniu, z entuzjazmem posługując się różdżką w bezpiecznym domu czarownicy. Dziewczynie całkiem zgrabnie wychodziły prace domowe z użyciem różdżki i Severusowi tak to się spodobało, że pewnego dnia ośmielił się, i delikatnie pocałował ją w usta. Lily krótko oddała pocałunek, po czym odwróciła głowę.

\- Umyj zęby, Sev.

Severus poczuł się bardzo nieprzyjemnie, bo rano nie chciało mu się myć i zdał sobie sprawę, że musi śmierdzieć. Lily wyczuła nastrój ślizgona i pocieszająco poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Jutro wyjeżdżam, dasz sobie radę?

\- Wiem, że wyjeżdżasz i dam sobie radę- odpowiedział urażony i zły Sev. -Jeżeli wyjadę na resztę wakacji to spotkamy się jak zwykle, drugiego września w Sali Wejściowej po lunchu?

\- Oczywiście, wyjeżdżasz gdzieś?- zapytała zdziwiona Lily bo wiedziała, że ubogi chłopak nigdy nie wyjeżdżał na wakacje.

\- Avery zaprosił mnie do siebie, - niechętnie jej odpowiedział, bo w żadnym wypadku nie chciał wtajemniczać przyjaciółki w swoje wakacyjne plany.

\- Nadal się z nim przyjaźnisz?- Lily była zdziwiona i zła.

\- Nie, przecież wiesz, że nie, przecież wiesz, że przez cały rok go unikałem, ale nikt inny mnie nie zaprosił, a nie chcę spędzić całych wakacji sam jak kołek, tak jak w zeszłym roku.

Gryfonka była nadal zła ale nic na to nie odpowiedziała, bo rozumiała przyjaciela.

Na drugi dzień Lily wyjechała z rodzicami, a dwa dni później w ogródku za domem z trzaskiem aportował się stary Avery.

-Kadok,- Eileen zdziwiła się na widok czarodzieja. -Co ty tutaj robisz?

-Eileen Prince?

-Snape.

-Przyleciałem po twojego syna,- wolno powiedział czarodziej. -Wiesz, że chłopak chce wziąć udział w szkoleniu z czarnej magii?

Czarownica przecząco pokręciła głową.

-Proszę, wejdź. Severusie, pozwól tutaj na chwilę.

Chłopak zbiegł na dół i zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył w domu obcego mężczyznę swobodnie rozmawiającego z matką.

-Pan Avery?- Zapytał, bo gość był bardzo podobny do kolegi z dormitorium.

-Mówiłeś matce, że zamierzasz wziąć udział w kursie czarnej magii?- Spokojnie, zimnym głosem zapytał czarodziej. -Jesteś nieletni.- Usta Kadoka zacisnęły się.

-Nie.- Severus pokręcił głową. -Nie było kiedy.

-Zrobić ci herbaty, Kadok?- Wiedźma uśmiechnęła się.- Takiej jak kiedyś, z wkładką?

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Tak, dziękuje Eileen, pamiętasz jeszcze? Po tylu latach?

Czarownica potwierdzająco kiwnęła głową.

Po chwili na stole stanęły dwa kubki wypełnione bursztynowym płynem i przekąska. Starsi czarodzieje jedli i pili w milczeniu, a nastolatek przyglądał się im. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, że jego matka i krewny Iana tak dobrze się znają. O ilu jeszcze rzeczach nie wiem myślał Severus, o czym jeszcze matka mi nie powiedziała?

Kadok wygodnie rozparł się na krześle, z kieszeni szaty wyciągnął lulkę, skręcił papierosa i zakurzył, z pod przymrużonych powiek obserwując Eileen. Dziewczyna postarzała się i zbrzydła. Czarodziejowi przypomniały się dawne, szkolne lata, kiedy to podkochiwał się w czarownicy. W rodach czystej krwi uczucia nie miały większego znaczenia, poślubia się partnera wybranego przez rodziców, przez starszego rodu. Eileen się wyłamała, zhańbiła ród, poślubiła mugola i teraz płaci za swój wybór.

-Zgadzasz się, żeby twój syn wziął udział w kursie czarnej magii?

Eileen niepewnie spojrzała na Severusa i chłopak pokiwał głową.

-Jeżeli Severus chce...

-Więc dobrze, zbieraj się chłopcze, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu.

Severus zabrał z pokoju spakowany kufer, pożegnał się z matką i wyszedł przed dom. Avery aportował się z nim w jakiejś odludnej okolicy, na ugorze z rzadka porośniętym krzakami, i nadal trzymając chłopaka za ramię coś wymamrotał, a przed czarodziejami ukazał się masywny, zarośnięty płot z potężną bramą. Avery odwrócił się do Severusa.

-Musisz mi przysiąc, że z nikim nie podzielisz się tym co zobaczysz, czego dowiesz się za tymi murami.

-Przysięgam.

Kadok obrócił się ku bramie, uniósł lewe przedramię w geście pozdrowienia, brama rozwarła się i czarodzieje weszli na posesję. Oczom chłopaka ukazał się rozległy teren pokryty polami, częściowo zalesiony. Dość blisko bramy wejściowej znajdował się niewielki dworek, ale Avery nie skierował się tam tylko do znajdującego się nieco dalej masywnego budynku wyglądającego na zabudowanie gospodarcze. Kadok wprowadził chłopaka do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie w równych rzędach stało obok siebie kilka prycz na których leżeli: Mulciber, Ian Avery, Anthony Crabbe z czwartej oraz Thomas Yaxley i Walden Macnair z piątej klasy.

-Witaj Severus.

-To będzie twoje miejsce do spania,- Kadok wskazał chłopakowi pryczę pod ścianą obok posłania Mulcibera, a następnie powiększył jego kufer do właściwych rozmiarów. -Koledzy wszystko ci wyjaśnią. Dobranoc.

Starszy czarodziej wyszedł, a Snape usiadł na materacu rozglądając się po ciemnym, niezbyt zachęcająco wyglądającym pomieszczeniu.

-Od 22 jest cisza nocna,- Mike poinformował kolegę. -Pobudka jest o 6 rano, potem przez godzinę ćwiczymy, potem prysznic, ścielenie łóżek, śniadanie, zajęcia do 12, o 13 jest lunch, od 14 do 17 znowu zajęcia, o 18 kolacja i od 19 do 21 zajęcia...

-Gdzie jesteśmy?

-U mojego stryja, w nienanoszalnej posiadłości,- poinformował go Ian

-Co to są za zajęcia?- dopytywał się Severus.

-Rano nauka klątw, po południu walka, wieczorem eliksiry.

-Eliksiry?

-Warzenie, trucizny, - Mike wzruszył ramionami. -Umyj się i kładź się spać, bo jutro nie wstaniesz. Za błędy jesteśmy karani Crucio,- dodał.

-Niewybaczalnym?- Severusowi coraz mniej zaczynało się to wszystko podobać.

Yaxley wzruszył ramionami nie patrząc mu w oczy.

-Idź już spać, - powtórzył słowa kolegi, odwracając się na bok i przykrywając głowę kołdrą.

Severus zasnął po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki i nagle, w całkiem miły sen wdarł się jakiś głos.

-Nu, wstawać, wstawać!- Ktoś wrzeszczał, akcentując wyrazy w dziwnie melodyjny sposób.

Severus otworzył oczy i opieszale zwlókł się z pryczy. Krępy czarodziej z podłużną, wykrzywioną twarzą wydzierał się na nich. Młodzi magicy niechętnie opuszczali ciepłe posłania, nakładali szaty i ociągając się, wychodzili przed oborę, by przez godzinę biegać na przełaj, ćwiczyć pompki, rzucać do celu, a wszystko to bez użycia magii.

\- Kończymy, wchodzić do środka, myć się, szybko, szybko,- rozkazywał nadzorujący ich, kilka lat starszy instruktor.

Snape wbiegł za kolegami do niewielkiego pomieszczenia i naśladując ich w kącie zrzucił szaty po czym nagi stanął pod okrągłym, dziurkowanym talerzem wmontowanym w sufit i wycelował w niego różdżką.

-Augmenti, - wyszeptał jak stojący obok Thomas i szybko uskoczył na bok przeklinając, bo na głowę i rozgrzane ćwiczeniami ciało spłynął strumień zimnej wody.

-Musisz trochę ją podgrzać i puścić mniejszy strumień.- Yaxley pokazał koledze jak magicznie regulować ciepłotę i natężenie strumienia wody.

Rozbudzeni i umyci młodzi czarodzieje wytarli się, nałożyli szaty i przeszli do sypialni aby pościelić łóżka.

-Nie tak,- syknął Mulciber, bo Snape wykonywał tą czynność bardzo niechlujnie.

Severus nie pojmował o co chodzi z tym ścieleniem, ale cóż, szybko zrozumiał.

-Nu, co to jest?- Krępy czarodziej podszedł do pryczy na której spał Snape.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i w tym momencie poczuł straszny ból, tak straszny, że był pewien, że umiera.

-Aaaa!- Chłopak wrzeszcząc znalazł się na podłodze.

-Wstawaj,- śpiewnie zasyczał czarodziej, trzymając w ręku różdżkę. Snape spojrzał na kolegów ale ci stali sztywno, nieporuszeni.

-Pościel ty to łóżko, jak należy.

Przerażony Severus, zaczął poprawiać prześcieradło i pościel zerkając na sąsiednie prycze. Jednak jego prycza nadal nie była zasłana tak, jak być powinna i Snape zarobił jeszcze dwa razy Crucio, nim zdołał zadowolić instruktora. Chłopaka wszystko bolało i chciało mu się płakać. Mike pocieszająco dotknął jego ręki.

-Chodź na śniadanie, bo zaraz rozpoczną się zajęcia.

Posiłki były podawane przez skrzaty domowe na nieoheblowanym stole ustawionym przy wejściu do budynku. Z bólu zaciskając zęby, Severus usiadł pomiędzy Mulciberem a Crabbe.

-Co to za mag?

-Antonin Dołohow,- Crabbe wzruszył ramionami. -Uważaj, jego klątwy są bardzo bolesne. Zajęcia prowadzą jeszcze: Goyl, znasz go ze szkoły, był pałkarzem w naszej drużynie, i Nott.

-Goyl jest aż taki dobry z czarnej magii?- Zapytał zdziwiony Severus.

-Jest śmierciożercą.- Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Oni wszyscy są sługami Czarnego Pana.

Po śniadaniu młodzi modzi adepci czarnej magii przeszli do dużej, pustej sali wysypanej piaskiem, która była tu największym pomieszczeniem. Po chwili dołączyli do nich niewiele starsi instruktorzy. Zajęcia prowadził Nott, a Goyl i Dołohow przysłuchiwali się.

-Dzisiaj nadal ćwiczymy niewybaczalne, ćwiczymy klątwę Crucio na zwierzętach. Proszę, tutaj są klatki ze szczurami, niech każdy z was wybierze szczura.

Ślizgoni podeszli do klatek i zaczęli przeklinać zwierzęta Crucio, jednak mało komu ta niewybaczalna klątwa wychodziła.

-Za mało ty nienawiści w to wkładasz,- Severus usłyszał obok śpiewny głos. -Nie nienawidzisz ty kogo?

Czarodziej zmobilizował się i wyobraził sobie, że w klatce zamiast szczura siedzi Potter.

-Crucio- wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, z całą siłą nienawiści jaką żywił do gryfona.

Szczur zaczął piszczeć wysokim głosem i wić się.

-Ty dobry jesteś,- z uznaniem słyszalnym w głosie zaśmiał się Dołohow. -O kim ty pomyślał? O mnie?

-Nie.- Severus uśmiechnął się, słysząc te słowa. -O takim jednym.

-To musisz ty go bardzo nienawidzić.

Po obiedzie młodzi czarodzieje uczyli się współpracować w grupie i rozpoczęli naukę teorii teleportacji. Instruktorzy pokazali podopiecznym na czym polega to charakterystyczne, budzące podziw zgranie śmierciożrców w walce. Czarnoksiężnicy wyznaczyli sobie kilka punktów aportacyjnych, na gałęzi drzewa, na szczycie obory, obok bramy wejściowej, na dachu domu i płynnie, jeden za drugim deportowali się tworząc czarną smugę tak charakterystyczną dla śmierciożerców na akcji.

-Nu, ale żeby tak umieć to czeka was wiele pracy, dużo nauki i ćwiczeń,- stwierdził Dołohow.

Po kilku dniach Snape przystosował się do rytmu zajęć i pomyślał, że właściwie to nie jest tak źle. Niestety, jego dobre samopoczucie trwało krótko.

-Opanowaliście już podstawowe zasady walki grupowej, więc czas przejść do praktyki,- w któreś lipcowe, ciepłe popołudnie stwierdził Nott. -Będziecie walczyć ze sobą w dwóch grupach. Mulciber, Snape, Crabbe proszę do mnie, dzisiaj będziecie razem w grupie. Dozwolone są wszelkie chwyty poza zabiciem lub trwałym uszkodzeniem przeciwnika. Pokonani będą karani Crucio. Przez minutę.

Młodzi czarodzieje przestraszeni czekającą ich karą stanęli jak spetryfikowani, ale instruktorzy zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać.

-Goyle pomóż mi, deportujemy się z tymi trzema. Dołohow, ty zostań z pozostałymi,- wydawał polecenia prowadzący zajęcia Nott.

Czarodzieje aportowali się na niewielkiej, leśnej polance, nieopodal drogi.

-To, w jaki sposób pokonacie przeciwników pozostawiam waszej inteligencji. Wracamy, Greg.

Instruktorzy deportowali się z krótkim pyknięciem, a ślizgoni patrząc niepewnie po sobie podeszli na skraj lasu.

-Tu jest dobry widok na okolicę i jesteśmy ukryci wśród drzew, nie ma sensu wychodzić na pole.

-Widzisz ich?

-Nie.

-Mogą nas zajść od tyłu.

-To trzeba założyć czar alarmujący.

Chłopcy poszli w głąb lasu, który okazał się niewielki i tylko wokół polanki był bardzo gesty.

-Patrzcie, las przerzedza się, tu gdzie jesteśmy to jest taka wyspa drzew i gęstych zarośli.

-Więc czar alarmujący załóżmy wkoło tej polanki, tam gdzie kończy się gęstwina.

Czarowanie poszło im bardzo sprawnie i ślizgoni przycupnęli skryci w krzakach, czekając na przeciwników z różdżkami w dłoniach. Snape był niespokojny, bo słowa instruktora przypominały mu ból zadany tak niedawno, który zdążył już wyprzeć w podświadomość.

-Przybyłem kilka dni po was, jestem opóźniony w szkoleniu.

-Nie jesteś. Avery, Macnair i ja przybyliśmy dzień przed tobą. Mulciber i Yaxley byli wczesnej, ale uczyli się tylko klątw.

-I ścielenia łóżek,- ponuro wtrącił Mike.

-Dlaczego?

-Co dlaczego?- Zdziwiony Mike spojrzał na Severusa.

-Dlaczego tak późno się tu zjawiliście?- Snape zwrócił się do Crabbe.

-Byliśmy na weselu, Stewart Parkinson żenił się z Laurą Scabior, chyba cały magiczny świat został zaproszony.- Anthony spojrzał na Severusa. -Vanes, ta gryfonka z naszego roku, razem z młodym Potterem obgadywali ciebie.

-Obgadywali?- Zapytał Severus obojętnym głosem, oklumując zdziwienie.

-Uważają, że jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem,- Tony uśmiechnął się. -Dziwili się, jak taka porządna dziewczyna jak Evans i w dodatku mugolaczka może się zadawać z kimś takim jak ty. Vanes obiecała Potterowi, że wyperswaduje jej przyjaźń z tobą.

Severus prychnął pogardliwie, ukrywając wściekłość pod maską obojętności. Pieprzeni czarodzieje czystej krwi, och jak bardzo ich w tym momencie nienawidził. Skrywane, silne negatywne emocje domagały się ujawnienia i gdy alarm oznajmił wtargniecie przeciwników, Snape przeszedł w walce samego siebie mszcząc się na znajdujących się akurat pod ręką, a właściwie pod różdżką, czystej krwi bogatych czarodziejach, Averym i Macnairze.

-Ictum, Convulsivum, Commotio, Dolores, - czarnoksiężnik przeklinał z mściwą pasją, unieszkodliwiając kolegów.

Walka trwała krótko, bo Mulciber i Crabbe we dwóch bez problemu załatwili Yaxleya. Instruktorzy po zdjęciu klątw i sprawdzeniu różdżek jakąś dziwnie patrzyli na Snape. Nott zastosował na nim legilimencję, ale poza morzem nienawiści nie znalazł nic innego w jego umyśle. Czarnoksiężnicy ustawili podopiecznych naprzeciw siebie, w dwóch rzędach.

-Macnair podejdź do mnie, zdejmij szatę i klękaj,- komenderował Nott. -Crucio.- Przez minutę chłopak wrzeszczał skręcając się z bólu, jak szczur w klatce.

Po twarzy Yaxleya, który był następny w kolejce, spływały łzy, a Avery drżał jak osika na wietrze przygryzając policzki aby się nie rozpłakać, bo widział co go za chwilę czeka. Oczekiwanie na ból było najgorsze i chłopak zazdrościł Waldenowi, że zaraz będzie miał już wszystko za sobą.

xxx

Czarodzieje ćwiczyli walkę grupową pięć razy w tygodniu i każdy z nich nie raz był przez minutę torturowany Crucio. Przyszli śmierciożercy uczyli się kochać ból i już po kilku tygodniach zakładali się, kto wytrzyma dłużej bez krzyku.

W drugiej połowie wakacji instruktorzy przeszli do praktycznej nauki teleportacji i pod koniec szkolenia podopiecznym zaczęło coś wychodzić. Kursanci teleportowali się pojedynczo, w granicach nienanoszalnej posiadłości. Wieczory były przeznaczone na naukę warzenia i już na pierwszych zajęciach Severus okazał się w tej dziedzinie lepszy od instruktorów. Chłopak pomagał prowadzić ćwiczenia i warzył skomplikowane czarno magiczne eliksiry na potrzeby organizacji. Och, czas po kolacji był dla Snape okresem wytchnienia.

xxx

Severus, zmęczony intensywnością szkoleń, przez pierwsze noce spał jak zabity, ale już po kilku dniach jego kutas zaczął dopominać się o uwagę. Pewnej nocy, leżąc na swoim posłaniu, chłopak włożył ręce pod kołdrę, aliści nie zdążył dotknąć nabrzmiałego przyrodzenia gdy na jego nadgarstkach zacisnęły się palce Mulcibera i usłyszał krótkie

-ciii...

Mike niezauważalnie, jak wąż, wsunął się pod kołdrę Severusa wciskając pomiędzy jego nogi swoje twarde przyrodzenie, a nabrzmiały kutas Snape znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami. Mike wsadził kciuk w odbyt Snape i ujął pomiędzy palce prostatę masując ją, aż Severus z rozkoszy odchylił głowę ku tyłowi i zagryzł wargi do krwi aby nie krzyczeć. Biodra chłopaka wyskoczyły do przodu, a Mike brutalnie pchnął kolegę na brzuch i położył się na nim wchodząc mu w odbyt. Snape zacisnął zęby na przedramieniu, żeby nie wrzeszczeć. Mike spuścił się już po trzech pchnięciach i Severus zwinnie wysunął się z pod kolegi, położył na boku, i trzymając Mulcibera za biodra wszedł w niego. Mike wył w poduszkę przez zaciśnięte zęby i jego oczy z bólu łzawiły. Szczęśliwym trafem, Severus był tak podniecony, że spuścił się zaraz po wejściu. Zaspokojone nastolatki zasnęły na swoich pryczach splatając ze sobą ręce i śniąc, jeden o Mary, drugi o Lily. W obozie nie było dziewczyn, więc młodzi czarodzieje napięcie rozładowywali pomiędzy sobą.

Snape, gdy zajęcia przestały być dla niego wyczerpujące, powrócił do doskonalenia oklumencji ćwicząc codziennie przed zaśnięciem. Chłopak po tym jak został na początku czwartej klasy pokonany przez Dumbledore, ćwiczył zawzięcie i systematycznie, wkładając w te ćwiczenia dużo pasji, z mocnym postanowieniem, że już nikt, nigdy nie wyciągnie z niego żadnych informacji, których nie chciałby ujawnić. Systematycznie ćwicząc, udało mu się zbudować opływowy, plastyczny pojemnik w kształcie cygara przeznaczony na oklumowane myśli, uczucia i sytuacje. Wokół tej struktury swobodnie "pływały" myśli i uczucia, których Snape nie zamierzał oklumować. Pojemnik takiej samej konsystencji i barwy jak otoczenie był niewyczuwalny dla legilimenty. Na osobach mniej wprawnych w legilimencji Snape stosował sztuczkę jaką dyrektor użył na nim, kiedy to zdumionym oczom Severusa ukazały się łakocie wypełniające po brzegi umysł szacownego czarodzieja. Jednak młodziutki czarnoksiężnik, dziecko prawie, nie wypełniał swego umysłu słodyczami, tylko ponurymi ruderami ze Spinner,s End i morzem nienawiści.

Pewnej nocy płytko śpiącego czarodzieja obudziły jakieś głosy z zewnątrz. Severus uniósł głowę dostrzegając w niewielkim, zabrudzonym okienku jasne błyski. Na zewnątrz paliło się ognisko.

-Trzymaj kremowe, Greg.

-Ale posuwałeś tą mugolkę, Theo.

-Jonesowie kwiczeli pod Crucio jak świnie.

-Szlamowata familia, należało się im,- ktoś splunął.

Kiedy przy ognisku rozległy się śpiewy to wszyscy się obudzili ale nikt nic nie mówił i chłopcy nadal leżeli na pryczach udając sen. Rano, jak zwykle, na stole przy którym jadano posiłki leżały gazety. W "Proroku Codziennym" zwracał uwagę wielki artykuł na pierwszą stronę: "Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać znowu zaatakował! Śmierciożery wymordowali rodzinę państwa Jones, czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia z Seagrave. Żądamy dymisji Ministra!". Artykuł w gazecie przeczytali wszyscy, jednak nikt nie wspomniał o wczorajszej nocy, o ognisku, które płonęło za okienkami obory i o rozmowach, które słyszeli.

Przed lunchem młodzi czarnoksiężnicy nadal ćwiczyli niewybaczalne. Zaklęcie zabijające: Avada Kedavera, ćwiczyli na szczurach, a Crucio ćwiczyli pomiędzy sobą, wykonując kary. Jeżeli komuś nie wyszło Crucio, to był przeklinany przez instruktora tak długo, aż rzucił na kolegę poprawne silne Crucio, więc każdy za pierwszym razem starał się poprawnie przekląć nieszczęsnego winowajcę. Młodzi adepci czarnej magii byli karani za nie dość poprawne posłanie łóżka, za zbyt wolne postępy w nauce, za przegrany pojedynek, ale kar nie wykonywali już instruktorzy tylko koledzy. Trzecie zaklęcie niewybaczalne, którym było zaklęcie podporządkowujące: Imperio, chłopcy ćwiczyli pomiędzy sobą i na instruktorach. Michael Mulciber już na pierwszych zajęciach okazał się genialny w rzucaniu i utrzymywaniu ludzi pod tą klątwą. Nikt nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć i Mike mógł równocześnie zniewolić kilku czarodziejów. Biegłość w rzucaniu tej klątwy sprawiła, że chłopak zyskał ksywkę Imperius.

Niekiedy adepci czarnej magii mieli więcej czasu dla siebie. Zdarzało się, że instruktorzy krótko sycząc przywodzili do tułowia lewe przedramiona i kończyli wcześniej zajęcia polecając podopiecznym wracać do sypialni, a sami oddalali się gdzieś spiesznym krokiem. Na drugi dzień, w "Proroku Codziennym" były artykuły o jakiś nieszczęściach, które spadły na magiczny świat. Raz tylko Mulciber wyraził zdziwienie tym co się stało, bo krótka notatka w gazecie dotyczyła ich kolegi ze szkoły, ślizgona, który w czerwcu ukończył Hogwart. Alan Madley był lubiany przez wszystkich, a skończył tak fatalnie. Pomyliły mu się zaklęcia, chłopak częściowo spłonął i chcąc się ratować zadusił się wodą.

-Jak to możliwe?- Mike był bardzo zdziwiony, bo Madley był sprawnym czarodziejem. Siedzący naprzeciwko Nott spojrzał na niego krótko.

-Nie twoja sprawa, nie interesuj się, - usta czarodzieja wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech i dodał wyjaśniając: -Madley brał udział w szkoleniach, tak jak wy. Dostał pracę w Ministerstwie i wypiął się na nas.

Po tej rozmowie już nikt, nigdy, nie omawiał artykułów w gazetach, nikt, nigdy nie poruszał tematu skracanych zajęć i nagłych zniknięć instruktorów.

xxx

W jednym z ostatnich dni sierpnia młodych czarnoksiężników spotkał wielki zaszczyt, bo w nienanoszalej posiadłości pojawił się Czarny Pan. Chłopcy, naśladując w tym instruktorów, padli na kolana pochylając głowy, po czym poczołgali się ku Lordowi, by pocałować kraj Jego szaty. Voldemort był szczupłym, wysokim czarodziejem z pociągłą, bladą, zaciętą twarzą i z bladymi dłońmi o długich palcach, bardzo podobnymi do rąk Severusa. Czarnoksiężnik nie pojmował dobra ani zła, były to dla niego abstrakcyjne pojęcia. Uważał, że istnieje jedynie siła i władza. Siła służy zdobyciu władzy, więc silni ludzie powinni mieć dużo władzy, żeby rządzić innymi. Voldemort uważał siebie za najsilniejszego czarodzieja, więc zgodnie ze swoimi poglądami powinien rządzić całym światem. Tom Riddle już jako dziecko przekonał się, że mugole się nie liczą bo może pokonać ich nawet najmarniejszy czarodziej i zakwalifikował ich jako przyszłych niewolników. Lord Voldemort, zwany przez śmierciożerców Czarnym Panem, skupił się na zdobyciu władzy w czarodziejskim świecie. Działał poprzez podwładnych, których nazywał śmierciożercami, wykorzystując do swoich celów niezadowolenie rodów czystej krwi z obecnych rządów. Jednego tylko czarnoksiężnik najbardziej się obawiał, śmierci... Ale znalazł sposób, aby być nieśmiertelnym i realizował ten cel w wielkiej tajemnicy, której nie zdradził nikomu.

Voldemort przyglądał się zajęciom prowadzonym przez podwładnych i jego uwagę zwrócili Mulciber oraz Snape.

\- Jesteś spokrewniony z Gauntami?- Zapytał Severusa, obserwując go przy warzeniu.

\- Tak Panie,- Snape padł na kolana, równocześnie płynnym ruchem różdżki zabezpieczając eliksir. - Jestem synem Eileen Prince.

\- Eileen Prince? Twój ojciec jest mugolem?

Voldemort dobrze pamiętał ze szkoły tą spokrewnioną z nim, niezbyt urodziwą, czystej krwi wiedźmę, pamiętał swoją wściekłość gdy przeczytał w gazecie jak bardzo się zhańbiła... Tak jak moja matka, myślał wzburzony. I oto teraz, klęczał przed nim jej syn...

\- Tak Panie, ale nienawidzę go, nie mam z nim nic wspólnego, zresztą nie żyje, - powiedział przerażony Severus.

Lord lekkim ruchem różdżki unieruchomił mu głowę i zastosował brutalną legilimencję. Myśli i uczucia Snape przelatywały mu przed oczyma jednak nie wyczuł ani nie domyślił się, że chłopak cokolwiek ukrywa. Severus wydobywał z dna pamięci obrazy ojca i łączył je z silnymi, negatywnymi emocjami. Jest taki jak ja, pomyślał o chłopcu Voldemort widząc to, co Snape chciał mu pokazać. I gdy czarnoksiężnik odniósł wrażenie, że zobaczył już wszystko co chciał zobaczyć, to przerwał bolesną penetrację umysłu ofiary, a uwolniony Snape jęknął i padł na twarz.

\- Wstawaj i dokończ eliksir, - zimnym głosem powiedział Voldemort. - Prince, mój Prince half-blood, jesteś bardzo uzdolnionym warzycielem. Potrzebuję twoich umiejętności.- Dodał po chwili.

Snape, który właśnie zdołał ponieść się na nogi, znowu padł na kolana i pokornie pochylił głowę.

\- Będę ci wiernie służył, mój Panie.

Czarny Pan przestał interesować się Księciem Półkrwi i swoją uwagę skierował na Mulcibera, polecając mu rzucić Imperio na kilka osób i kierować nimi. W tym czasie Snape kończył warzyć, ukrywając lęk pod maską oklumencji. Niespełna szesnastolatek zdawał sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą oszukał Czarnego Pana. Gdybym nie był przydatny, pewno już koledzy ćwiczyliby na mnie Avadę, myślał przerażony. Inteligentny ślizgon wiedział, że właśnie zapadła klamka i nie ma już odwrotu, że nie może się już wycofać nawet jeżeliby chciał, bo zostanie w brutalny sposób zamordowany... Jak Madley. Za wiele wiem i Czarny Pan wie o tym. Gdybym nagle zniknął, mało kto przejąłby się moim losem, myślał.

Wieczorem ślizgoni zaczęli dokuczać Snape z powodu ojca.

\- Macie z tym jakiś problem?- Severus wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Ależ nie, Książę Półkrwi- zadrwi Mike, jednocześnie unosząc rozłożone ku górze ręce, dając tym gestem do zrozumienia, że nie chce walczyć.

\- Jak ci się udało tak długo TO ukrywać przed nami, Snape?- Zapytał Avery.

\- Ukrywać? Niczego nie ukrywałem. Czy ktokolwiek z was pytał mnie kiedykolwiek, czy mój ojciec jest czarodziejem?

\- No nie, faktycznie nie, ale zachowywałeś się jakby oboje twoi rodzice byli.

\- Jak się teraz zastanawiam, to niewiele mówiłeś o ojcu, co Książę?- Mulciber spojrzał uważnie na kolegę.

\- Jakbyś zgadł.- Severus pogardliwie wykrzywił usta.

Mulciber zaśmiał się, i po chwili splunął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Gdybyśmy to wcześniej wiedzieli, nie miałbyś życia.

\- Wiem,- Snape wzruszył ramionami.

\- No, ale teraz jesteś potrzebny Czarnemu Panu, Książę Półkrwi.

To właśnie wtedy, pod koniec pamiętnego, bo pierwszego szkolenia, przed rozpoczęciem piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, ksywka Książę Półkrwi przylgnęła do Severusa Snape i była powszechnie używana w Slytherinie, a później w całej szkole, poza huncwotami, którzy nadal nazywali go Smarkerusem. Ślizgoni brali udział w kursach czarnej magii także w kolejne wakacje. Szkolenia wyrabiały w przyszłych śmierciożercach agresję, siłę, szybkość, ślepe posłuszeństwo rozkazom oraz umiejętność trzymania języka za zębami. Czarnoksiężnicy byli karani Crucio za najmniejszy błąd, ucząc się kochać ból i powoli zatracając wrażliwość na cierpienie innych. Kary wymierzane ręką instruktora lub kolegi powodowały podświadomą chęć zemsty, która po ukończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie została im umożliwiona.


	20. I drogi się rozeszły

...I drogi się rozeszły.

Była późna, wrześniowa noc i uczniowie szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart smacznie spali w swoich dormitoriach. Lily Evans, gryfonka z piątej klasy, leżała w zasłoniętym bordowymi kotarami łóżku i rozmyślała. Dziewczyna nie mogła zasnąć, bo niepokoiła się o Severusa. Chłopak zmienił się, i to niestety na niekorzyść. Przyjaciel po wakacjach zrobił się inny, taki jakiś... Zamknięty w sobie, pozbawiony radości, surowy i drażliwy. Lily z niepokojem zaczęła dostrzegać negatywne cechy Seva: Zawziętość i mściwość. Severus, mimo że Lily nalegała, nie chciał jej wyjawić co robił w wakacje, to znaczy coś tam opowiadał ale Lily czuła, że nie mówi jej prawdy.

-Wiesz, stryjek Averego ma rozległą nienanoszalną posiadłość, świetnie się tam bawiliśmy, robiliśmy biwaki, kąpaliśmy się w rzeczce, wylegiwaliśmy się na słońcu. Nareszcie odpocząłem, o popatrz jaki jestem opalony.

Opowieści Severusa brzmiałyby wiarygodnie dla każdego, tylko nie dla Lily. Dziewczyna za dobrze go znała i zbyt lubiła, żeby nie wychwycić czegoś w sposobie mówienia, jakiś drobnych gestów świadczących o braku szczerości. Sev kłamał, nie powiedział mi prawdy myślała, i im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym bardziej była tego pewna. Dziewczyna obserwując Seva zorientowała się, że zmienił się także jego stosunek do kolegów, zwłaszcza do Mulcibera i Averego. Po wakacjach chłopcy rozumieli się bez słów i sprawiali wrażenie bardzo ze sobą zżytych. Oczywiście, Lily wiedziała, że Avery zaprosił także Mulicbera, Crabbe, Yaxleya i Macnaira, ale wspólnie spędzone wakacje nie tłumaczyły aż takiego zbliżenia ślizgonów. I tego, że zrobili się nagle jacyś tacy... Dorośli, nawet Mulciber przestał dokuczać Mary. Lily nie miała z kim podzielić się wątpliwościami, bo jej koleżanki i znajomi nie lubili Severusa i byli do niego źle usposobieni. Zwłaszcza Alicja Vanes uparła się wyperswadować Lily przyjaźń z Severusem.

-Lily, wiesz że cię lubię i chcę cię ostrzec, bo błędnie oceniasz tego Snape,- Vanes zagadnęła koleżankę na początku roku szkolnego. -Nie widzisz, że on nienawidzi mugoli? Otwórz wreszcie oczy! Zobacz w jakim towarzystwie się obraca. Avery, Crabbe, Macnair to są chłopcy z bogatych, bardzo antymugolskich rodów przeciwnych obecnemu Ministrowi i Dumbledore. A pozostali to czarnoksiężnicy z Nokturnu, zresztą sama wiesz co prezentuje sobą Mulciber.

-Crabbe jest w porządku, przesadzasz.

-Może i jest w porządku, ale nie wyłamie się i zachowa się tak, jak będzie od niego oczekiwał starszy rodu,- sceptycznie stwierdziła Alicja.

-Severus wychował się wśród mugoli, jego ojciec był mugolem i niedawno zmarł, widziałam jak Sev cierpiał po jego śmierci, byłam wtedy przy nim,- Lily mogła wreszcie powiedzieć o ojcu Severusa, mogła użyć tego argumentu, bo w piątej klasie wszyscy już o tym wiedzieli.

Alicja dziwnie spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

-No tak, Książę Półkrwi, - stwierdziła ironicznie. -Książę, to chyba panieńskie nazwisko jego matki? Ród Prince jest starym rodem czystej krwi wywodzącym się od Slytherina, bardzo tradycyjnym, czarnoksięskim i antymugolskim, nie wiedziałaś o tym? Twój "przyjaciel" ci tego nie powiedział? On jest chyba ostatnim potomkiem Prince.

-Czarnoksięski? Tak jak ród Blacków?- Kpiąco zapytała Lily. -Przesadzasz z tymi atymugolskimi czarnoksiężnikami w rodzinie Seva. Poznałam jego ciotkę, była bardzo miłą czarownicą i lubiła mnie.

-Syriusz się wyłamał, został wyklęty i wydziedziczony,- Alicja wzruszyła ramionami. -I mówisz o pani Filch? Bo jeżeli to ją masz na myśli, to została wykluczona z rodu za urodzenie charłaka. I była z domu Gaunt, o ile pamiętam.

Lily nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Dziewczyna nigdy nie poruszała z Severusem kwestii rodzinnych, ze względu na nieciekawą sytuację jaką chłopak miał w domu i nigdy nie interesowała się panią Snape. Koleżanki nie przekonały się i każda pozostała przy swoim zdaniu, ale Alicja zasiała cień wątpliwości w sercu Lily. Dla Lily Sev nie był brzydki i nawet podobał się jej, zwłaszcza jak się umył. Lily nie przeszkadzało to, że był skryty i nietowarzyski, bo te cechy chłopaka stanowiły przeciwwagę dla jej beztroski i rozgadania. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że podoba się Severusowi wiedziała, że przyjaciel tylko czeka na coś więcej, na randkę, na pocałunek, ale nie mogła się zdecydować, bo odpychało ją od niego to wrażenie obcości, które po wakacjach wkradło się pomiędzy nich, to przekonanie, że przyjaciel ją okłamuje. I ten przydomek Książę Półkrwi, którym w piątej klasie obdarzyli go koledzy... Lily sama przed sobą nie chciała się przyznać to tego, ale tak bardzo przypominał jej przydomek Którego Tak Bardzo Bała Się Wymawiać... Lord Voldemort... Samo myślenie o nim wzbudzało strach, a "Prorok..." co rusz donosił o morderstwach i zamachach, za którymi jakoby stał ten czarnoksiężnik. Nie, Sev nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił, on nie jest mordercą! Jednak niepokój nie znikał z serca Lily. Gryfonka wierciła się w łóżku myśląc o tym wszystkim, wspominając rozmowy z Severusem, z Alicją i z innymi. Rano wstała do swoich obowiązków niewyspana i rozdrażniona.

xxx

Severus Snape czuł, że Lily oddala się od niego. Trochę słusznie podejrzewał, że maczał w tym palce Potter i jego nienawiść do gryfona rosła z każdym dniem. Snape był przekonany, że huncwoci robią coś nielegalnego, coś bardzo sprzecznego z regulaminem, dlatego często kręcił się koło wieży chcąc wyśledzić gryfonów. Niestety, w piątej klasie huncwoci atakowali go prawie za każdym razem gdy znajdował się sam poza lochami, więc zdesperowany ślizgon, przed zimową przerwą świąteczną zdecydował się odwiedzić Argusa. Po śmierci ciotki Snape nie kontaktował z wujkiem, po części dlatego, że nie chciał być kojarzony z charłakiem, po części dlatego, że nie miał czasu. Pewnego grudniowego dnia, przed ciszą nocną, Severus stanął koło biura Filcha. Po kilkunastu minutach naszedł woźny, z nieodłączną kotką Panią Norris.

-Wejdź. Przypomniałeś sobie o mnie?- Burknął zgryźliwe woźny Hogwartu, otwierając drzwi.

-Cały rok byłem uwięziony w lochach za ten wyczyn pod Wierzbą Bijącą,- Severus wzruszył ramionami.

Argus gestem wskazał mu krzesło.

-Więc co cię teraz do mnie sprowadza?

-Huncwoci. Wyśledzili mnie i tajne przejścia. Zawzięli się na mnie. Nie mogę wytknąć nosa z lochów, bo jestem przeklinany.

Woźny zamyślił się, po czym pogrzebał w szufladzie i wyciągnął dwa niewielkie, gustowne medaliony.

-Medaliony bliźniacze?

-Tak. Mam je po matce. Chyba dostała je od swojej matki.

-Należały do Blacków?

-Tak, pewno tak. Weź jeden i noś go na szyi. Ja będę nosił drugi. Jak naciśniesz swój to mój się rozgrzeje i będę wiedział, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Pani Norris cię znajdzie.

Po tej pamiętnej rozmowie, huncwoci nadal dopadali Snape ale w jakiś magiczny sposób zaraz pojawiał się przy nich pan Filch i liczba szlabanów z woźnym, które zarobili gryfoni, wzrosła do niebotycznej ilości, wypełniając większość kartotek tego skrupulatnego, szkolnego urzędnika. Jednak Snape nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, w jaki sposób gryfoni zawsze dopadają go gdy jest sam poza lochami, i to ograniczenie wolności osobistej zaczynało mu już ciążyć.

Pewnego ciepłego, wiosennego dnia, Snape zaszył się w krzakach nad jeziorem i niewidoczny od strony szkoły zaczął opracowywać zaklęcie lewitujące dla ludzi. Bazgrząc po owutemowym podręczniku do eliksirów, który miał po matce, Severus już drugi rok z rzędu zapisywał wymyślone przez siebie, użyteczne zaklęcia. Początkowo były to niewinnie zaklęcia typu Muffinatio, jednak w miarę upływu czasu zaklęcia stawały się coraz bardziej złowrogie. Leżąc wygodnie na rozgrzanej słońcem trawie, ślizgon pisał na marginesie książki: Corpus, Levitacja Corpus, Levicorpus? Nagle, w twórcze zamyślenie Severusa wdarł się głos Pottera.

\- Popatrzcie na naszego Smarkerusa, co on tutaj robi?

Snape błyskawicznie chwycił różdżkę, ale otoczony przez huncwotów nie miał szans i padł sztywny po drętwocie Blacka. Potter zaczął przeglądać jego książkę.

\- Co my tu mamy? Levicorpus? Wypróbujmy tą klątwę na Smarkerusie.- Huncwot uśmiechnął się, i celując różdżką w Snape wypowiedział zaklęcie. Bezwładne ciało Smarka uniosło się nogami ku górze, odsłaniając gacie.

-To jest świetne Smarku, skąd znasz takie klątwy?- Gryfoni zaśmiewali się.

Zabawa pod nazwą: "Dręczymy Smarka" nie rozpoczęła się jeszcze na dobre, gdy Black oznajmił:

-Panowie, zmywamy się. W naszym kierunku podąża profesor McGonagall.

Potter cofnął klątwę i gryfoni odeszli w stronę Zamku, a Snape spadł na ziemię jak worek kartofli. Cały obolały podniósł różdżkę, książkę i wyglądnął zza krzaków. Faktycznie, w stronę jeziora zmierzała Profesor McGonagall, tylko skąd Black mógł to wiedzieć? Snape wzrokiem odszukał huncwotów i zobaczył jak Black dotyka różdżką jakiegoś pergaminu, coś szepcze i szybkim ruchem chowa pergamin do kieszeni. Dziwne, pomyślał Severus, bo przypomniał sobie, że ten kawałek pergaminu widział już w rękach Blacka lub Pottera w sytuacjach bardzo dla siebie nieprzyjemnych... W sytuacjach, gdy był znienacka atakowany. Ach, więc to tak, to musi być jakaś mapa, bystry ślizgon szybko połączył niewytłumaczalne zdolności lokalizacyjne gryfonów z tym kawałkiem pergaminu. Och, gdyby Potter o tym wiedział, gdyby choć to przypuszczał, to ominąłby siedzącego w krzakach Snape szerokim łukiem.

Severus po raz kolejny zwrócił się po pomoc do wujka.

\- Więc chcesz, żebym zabrał im ten pergamin? -Upewnił się Filch.

Severus siedział w biurze woźnego, nad kubkiem parującej herbaty.

\- Tak. Zauważyłem, że huncwoci nocą opuszczają wieżę Gryffindoru zawsze podczas pełni. W pierwszą noc pełni poczekam na nich w tym korytarzu za gobelinem, na siódmym piętrze. Jak mnie dopadną, to dam ci znać przez medalion. Ważne, żebyś zgarnął także mnie. Nie chcę, żeby się zorientowali, że działamy razem, no i dam ci znać czy to jest ten pergamin. Potter lub Black będą go mieli przy sobie.

\- Dobrze, po ciszy nocnej będę na dole przy wejściu na korytarz, żebyś długo nie czekał na mnie.

\- Jak tylko ich zobaczę, to zacznę uciekać na dół, - ze złośliwym uśmiechem powiedział Severus.

Argus też się złośliwie się uśmiechnął, bo podobnie jak siostrzeniec nie cierpiał huncwotów i cieszył się na myśl o tym, że dopiecze im.

-A więc wszystko ustalone,- powiedział woźny.- Pij herbatę. Odprowadzę cię do pokoju wspólnego, bo już dawno jest po ciszy nocnej. Nie chcę, żebyś się włóczył sam nocą po zamku.

Kilka dni później, tak jak to zostało uzgodnione, Severus stał w tajnym przejściu na siódmym piętrze. Nie czekał długo, gdy za gobelin wpadli huncwoci.

-Locomotor!

Snape przeklął na oślep i przyciskając medalion, który miał zawieszony na szyi, zaczął biec w dół. Klątwa galaretowatych nóg trafiła w Blacka, Potter błyskawicznie zdjął ją z kamrata i huncwoci ruszyli w pogoń, dwa piętra niżej trafiając Snape klątwą unieruchamiającą. Wściekli gryfoni podeszli do ślizgona, leżącego nieruchomo na schodach.

\- Łapo, musimy dać Smarkowi porządną nauczkę, żeby przestał za nami łazić, - powiedział Potter.

\- Mówiłem to już rok temu,- prychnął Black. - Dlaczego go ratowałeś?

Huncwoci zastanawiając się co by tu zrobić Smarkowi aby wreszcie przestał ich szpiegować, zwolnili klątwę. W momencie, gdy Snape podnosił ze schodów obolały i poobijany tyłek, nadszedł Filch.

\- Potter, Black, Snape, Pettigrew, to znowu wy. Szlaban raz w tygodniu przez miesiąc! Może to was oduczy szwendania się nocą po Zamku i pojedynkowania się. Idziemy do mojego biura a jak coś się nie podoba, to od razu do dyrektora.

Potter i Black zbledli, bo zaplanowali sobie na dzisiejszą noc wypad z wilkołakiem do Zakazanego Lasu, a woźny tak bardzo pokrzyżował im plany. Potter zaczął żałować, że nie zignorował Snape, i że pod wpływem głupiego impulsu wpadł za gobelin. Po szkodzie zorientował się, że lepiej byłoby dopaść Snape po wyjściu z zamku, jeżeli ślizgon by za nimi polazł. No, ale Potter nie był sprytnym ślizgonem, tylko działającym pod wpływem emocji i impulsu gryfonem.

\- Idziemy, szybciej,- warczał Filch udając na pokaz złość, bo tak naprawdę to był zadowolony, że dopadł huncwotów i poznęca się nad nimi.

W niewielkim kantorku woźnego ledwo się wszyscy zmieścili. Argus stanął za biurkiem a Snape, który wszedł jako ostatni, stanął obok drzwi.

\- Opróżnić kieszenie,- warknął Filch.

\- Słucham?- Zapytał zdziwiony Potter. -Nie może pan...

Filch błyskawicznie przyskoczył do niego, złapał go za szatę na piersiach i przycisnął do ściany.

-Ty mały gnoju, nie będziesz mi mówił co mogę, a czego nie mogę.- Argus cedził słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, potrząsając chłopakiem. -Wywracaj kieszenie na lewą stronę! Ale już.

Trochę wystraszony Potter podszedł do biurka i wyjął z kieszeni jakieś maści, stare pióro i TEN kawałek pergaminu. Filch wolno wziął pergamin, niby przypadkiem zerknął na Snape i gdy ten ledwo zauważalnie, potwierdzająco kiwnął głową, woźny zapytał:

\- A to co?

\- Zapasowy kawałek pergaminu,- spokojnie odpowiedział Potter.

\- Tak? Taki nic nie warty kawałek?

\- Tak, - chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- To może wrzucimy go do ognia?- Argus odwrócił się w stronę kominka, a Potter zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie!

\- Nie? A może to jest czarno magiczny, nielegalny artefakt? Konfiskuje to. Zabieraj mi te rzeczy z biurka.

\- Nie! Nie może mi Pan tego zabrać.

Wściekły Filch ponownie zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Pottera.

-Już ci mówiłem gówniarzu, że nie będziesz mi dyktował co mogę, a czego nie mogę robić,- powiedział, po czym włożył pergamin do szuflady i zamknął ją na klucz. - Jak tak lubicie nocne wycieczki, to poczyścicie sobie nocniki w skrzydle szpitalnym bez użycia magii, idziemy. Ty, Pettigrew będziesz czyścił odznaki w szkolnej komnacie pamięci. Snape zostań, będziesz przepisywał kartoteki.

Severus posłusznie usiadł na krześle unikając wzroku huncwotów, ale Potter wychodząc popatrzył na ślizgona z taką nienawiścią, że Snape zorientował się, że gryfon się domyślił, że to wszystko zostało ukartowane. Po powrocie wuja, Snape próbował odczytać pergamin, ale pojawiały się na nim jedynie jakieś obrażające go napisy. Filch zadowolony z tego, że doprowadził huncwotów prawie do płaczu, schował pergamin do dobrze zabezpieczonej szuflady z napisem "skonfiskowane i bardzo niebezpieczne".

Severus mógł wreszcie swobodnie poruszać się po zamku, wolny od dokuczających mu gryfonów, ale jego tryumf nie trwał długo. Kilka tygodni później, za swój fortel zapłacił bardzo wysoką cenę. To pamiętne dla Severusa wydarzenie, miało miejsce w trakcie sumów, w piękny, ciepły, wiosenny dzień, gdy cała szkoła wyległa na błonie. Severus z nosem w książce szedł przed siebie i zaczytany nie kontrolował gdzie idzie, gdy nagle usłyszał burzący jego zamyślenie, znienawidzony głos Pottera:

\- W porządku, Smarkerusie?

Chłopak błyskawicznie upuścił torbę i wyjął różdżkę, ale było już za późno, bo był bez szans otoczony przez gryfonów. Ślizgon padł na twarz po Impedimentio Blacka, a różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni.

-Jak ci poszedł egzamin, Smarku?- Z udawanym zainteresowaniem zapytał Potter.

Severus leżąc nosem w trawie zauważył, jak uczniowie odpoczywający nad jeziorem podchodzą ku nim. Niewybredne, obraźliwe, złośliwe i poniżające innych kawały huncwotów były powszechnie znane, więc część kolegów miała przerażone miny, ale inni byli wyraźnie rozbawieni. Severusowi nie przyszedł nikt z pomocą. W pobliżu nie było starszych ślizgonów, a wśród uczniów pozostałych domów Snape nie był popularny i ci, którzy mu współczuli, bali się zadzierać z huncwotami. James i Syriusz z wyciągniętymi różdżkami podeszli do leżącego na trawniku, bezbronnego ślizgona. Glizdogon został trochę z tyłu, pochłaniając scenę łakomym wzrokiem i przesuwając się tak, aby móc lepiej widzieć. Niestety, ani James, ani Syriusz nie potrafili poprawnie odczytać zachowania "przyjaciela". Czwarty z huncwotów, Lupin, siedział pod drzewem z nosem w książce udając, że intensywnie czyta i nic nie widzi, a jednak widział wszystko i poprawnie zinterpretował zachowanie Glizdogona. Kiedy Lunatyk zorientował się, że śpiący na sąsiednim łóżku kolega jest sadystą? W trzeciej, czwartej a może w piątej klasie? Remus już nie pamiętał, kiedy nabrał pewności w tej sprawie, ale nigdy z nikim się nie podzielił tą informacją. Syriusz bardzo lubił Petera, Lupin był tego świadom i obawiał się, że gdyby doszło do konfrontacji z Peterem to zostałby wyśmiany i odrzucony przez Syriusza i Jamesa. Lunatyk najbardziej lękał się utraty przyjaźni, nocne włóczęgi wilkołaka z animagami były tak ekscytujące, tak bardzo go dowartościowywały...

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy... Tylko poczekajcie,- syczał z nienawiścią leżący na trawniku Severus.

\- Na co? Zamierzasz sobie wydmuchać na nas nos?- Drwił z niego Black.

Syriusz wychowany w pogardzie dla wszystkich, którzy nie są Blackami, zbuntowany przeciw zasadom panującym we własnej rodzinie, nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak silne pięto wywarło na nim wychowanie. Kilkanaście lat później, mając za sobą doświadczenie wieloletniego więzienia, zrozumiał swoje błędy, ale wtedy było już za późno.

Na wściekłego, przeklinającego własną bezsilność, unieruchomionego klątwą ślizgona, Potter rzucił chłoszczyć i Snape zaczął się dusić w mydlinach. Była to straszna i okrutna tortura. Ślizgon zaczął sinieć dusząc się i z trudem chwytając oddech. I wtedy ktoś odważył przeciwstawić się huncwotom. Przed tłum wyszła dzielna gryfonka Lily Evans, od lat zaprzyjaźniona z Severusem.

\- Zostawcie go, co on wam zrobił?

\- No wiesz...- Potter mówił powoli, zastanawiając się, - to raczej kwestia tego, że on istnieje... Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Zdenerwowana Lily wytknęła Potterowi, że jest zarozumiałym szmatławcem, ale jej słowa nie dotarły do niego spływając jak woda po kaczce i James ignorując to, co mówiła Lily, chciał wymusić na niej randkę. W czasie gdy Potter i Lily prowadzili tą jakżeż zajmującą rozmowę, Severus dusił się pod klątwą dzielnego i prawego gryfona. Na szczęście, zaklęcie spowalniające przestało działać i nieobserwowany chłopak chwycił różdżkę jednocześnie przeklinając niewerbalnie swoim nowym wynalazkiem, Sektusemprą. Klątwa rozwaliła Potterowi policzek, a Lily zamrła ze zdziwienia, bo po raz pierwszy zobaczyła to, o czym wielokrotnie słyszała, po raz pierwszy zobaczyła jak przyjaciel przeklina. Gryfonów był czterech, więc gdy Snape rzucił Sektusemprę Black zawiesił go w powietrzu za nogi. Na prośbę Lily, Potter cofnął klątwę. Niestety, Snape nie zrobił tego co byłoby najrozsądniejsze, a powinien był zabrać książkę i odejść z Lily. Szkolony na śmierciożercę chłopak był przyzwyczajony do bólu i upokorzenia, bo jak inni jemu podobni nie raz był torturowany. Teraz jednak, to nie była kara tylko napaść i czarnoksiężnik mógł się zemścić, a obecność Lily, obecność dziewczyny, na której mu tak bardzo zależało, odebrała mu resztkę rozsądku. Bo tak bardzo chciałby aby Lily widziała jaki jest silny, wspaniały i godny zaufania, taki który zawsze i przed wszystkimi ją obroni... Niestety, w tej sprawie Potter dążył do tego samego celu. Uwolniony na prośbę Lily ślizgon powtórnie zaatakował gryfonów nic tym nie zyskując, bo ci byli przygotowani na atak i Snape ponownie został zawieszony głową w dół. Potter poniżając publicznie Snape i pokazując, że ma nad nim władzę, chciał zaimponować Lily, ale dziewczyna miała już tego wyraźnie dość.

-ZOSTAWCIE GO, - krzyknęła, wyciągając różdżkę.

Potter był zdezorientowany, bo tak bardzo zależało mu na akceptacji Evans.

-Bardzo proszę, - powiedział, zwalniając klątwę. -Masz szczęście, że Evans tu była Smarkerusie.

James zwrócił się z wyniosłą pogardą do ślizgona, a Snape słysząc te słowa zatracił resztkę rozsądku. Wściekłość przysłoniła rozum przyszłemu śmierciożercy, chłopak przestał się kontrolować i powiedział to, co tak często słyszał w pokoju wspólnym, wśród kolegów, na wakacjach. Użył słowa jakiego już od dłuższego czasu używał określając niektórych kolegów...

-Nie potrzebuję pomocy tej małej, brudnej szlamy!- Wykrzyczał nieświadomy jak śmiesznie to zdanie brzmi w kontekście jego niedomytego ciała i brudnych majtek, które przed chwilą podziwiało pół szkoły, w zestawieniu z pachnącą czystością Lily.

Lily zamrugała szybko oczyma jakby chciała się rozpłakać, jakby została uderzona w twarz przez przyjaciela. Dziewczyna w tym momencie przejrzała na oczy i zrozumiała kim naprawdę jest Severus zrozumiała, że przyjaciel nie jest sympatycznym, zakochanym w eliksirach chłopcem, którego bieda i nieobycie towarzyskie stawiało w pozycji ofiary. Zrozumiała, że Severus jest czarnoksiężnikiem takim samym jak Avery i Mulciber i być może ten miły i uczynny Crabbe zrozumiała, że dręczony Snape nie kontrolując się, wbrew sobie, ujawnił swoją prawdziwą naturę. Słysząc te obraźliwe słowa Lily zrozumiała, że to jej koleżanki i znajomi mieli rację w ocenie ślizgona, a ona myliła się.

-Świetnie,- powiedziała chłodno, publicznie upokorzona gryfonka. -W przyszłości nie będę sobie tobą zawracać głowy. I na twoim miejscu wyprałabym gacie, Smarkerusie.

Potter trzymając Snape na różdżce zażądał, aby przeprosił Lily.

-Nie zmuszaj go, żeby mnie przepraszał!- Krzyknęła wściekła dziewczyna. -Jesteś taki sam, jak on.

-Co?- Powiedział niezbyt inteligentnie wyraźnie zdezorientowany Potter, więc Lily mu wyjaśniła.

-Targasz te swoje włosy, żebyś wyglądał tak jakbyś dopiero co zsiadł z miotły, popisujesz się tym głupim zniczem, chodzisz po korytarzach i przeklinasz każdego kto cię uraził, żeby pokazać co potrafisz. Dziwię się, że miotła może w ogóle wystartować z tobą i twoim wielkim durnym łbem. Rzygać mi się chce na twój widok.

Lily odeszła w stronę zamku nie oglądając się za siebie i zostawiając po raz kolejny wiszącego głową w dół Snape oraz zgłupiałego Pottera samym sobie. Gryfon, podjudzany przez przyjaciół, Syriusza i Petera, zdjął Severusowi majtki, obnażając przed całą szkołą jego słusznych rozmiarów, budzące podziw przyrodzenie. James zaczął żałować, że to zrobił, bo jego niewielki kutasek marnie się prezentował w zestawieniu z wyposażeniem ślizgona. Zbity z pantałyku gryfon nie zdążył nic zrobić z pokaźnych rozmiarów prąciem kolegi, które wzbudziło pomruki uznania chłopców i nerwowe chichoty dziewczyn, bo nagle, jak z pod ziemi, wyrosła przed nim opiekunka Gryffindoru, profesor McGonagall. Szacowna nauczycielka zarumieniła się na widok klejnotów ślizgona wystawionych na widok publiczny i szybko uwolniła ofiarę tego niecnego kawału.

-Codziennie szlaban z Filchem!- Wicedyrektorka była oburzona na taką podłość swoich lwów. -Bez użycia magii, przed wakacjami, wyszorujecie mi cały zamek!

Lily poszła prosto do pokoju nauczycielskiego informując profesor McGonagall co się wyrabia nad jeziorem, bo uważała, że to jedno jest jeszcze winna Severusowi. Publicznie upokorzony ślizgon zabrał swoje gacie i ze spuszczoną głową powlókł się do lochów. Emocje powoli opadały i do Severusa zaczęło docierać co zrobił i powiedział. Och, gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, gdybym miał zamieniacz czasu, myślał nieszczęsny. Niestety, chłopak nie miał dostępu do tego przydatnego artefaktu magicznego... Snape nie zaznał spokoju nawet w dormitorium, bo Mulciber z Averym zaczęli mu dokuczać. Incydent szybko rozniósł się po szkole i wszyscy już wiedzieli mniej więcej, co się nad jeziorem, po sumach wydarzyło. Przyszły śmierciożerca, będąc wśród swoich, nie musiał się hamować. Chłopak z płonącą w oczach żądzą mordu, zdecydowany pozabijać wszystkich, wyszarpną różdżkę, a koledzy znając biegłość Snape w rzucaniu klątw przestraszyli się.

-W porządku, już nic, daj spokój Książę,- powiedzieli, jednocześnie unosząc ku górze puste dłonie, pokazując w ten sposób, że nie chcą walczyć.

Blady Sanpe, z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię, wrzucił stare, niedoprane, zszarzałe gacie do kufra, położył się do łóżka, zaciągnął kotary, a koledzy zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Załamany ślizgon pozostał w łóżku w porze obiadu i kolacji. Chłopak nie czuł głodu, mimo że od śniadania nic nie jadł. Ślizgon wałkując na wszelkie możliwe sposoby incydent nad jeziorem doszedł do wniosku, że może jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone, że może Lily mu wybaczy jak ją przeprosi. Powziąwszy postanowienie, późnym wieczorem tego samego dnia Severus udał się pod wieżę Gryffindoru i kręcąc się przed portretem Grubej Damy przydybał Mary Macdonald.

-Mary proszę, poproś Lily żeby wyszła do mnie. Chcę z nią porozmawiać, przeprosić... Dopóki Lily nie wyjdzie, nie ruszę się stąd, będę spał na korytarzu.

-Dobrze,- Mary wzruszyła ramionami. -Przekażę jej twoją prośbę.

Po kilkunastu minutach portret Grubej Damy odsunął się, i z wieży wyszła ubrana w szlafrok Lily.

\- Wyszłam, bo Mary mi powiedziała, że zamierzasz spać na korytarzu.

\- Tak bym zrobił,- odpowiedział Severus. - Lily, chcę cię przeprosić, przepraszam, tak mi przykro, ja nie chciałem cię tak nazwać, nigdy nie myślałem, to mi się po prostu...

\- Wyrwało? Tak? Tyle lat się za ciebie tłumaczyłam. Moje koleżanki dziwią się, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam. Ty, i ci twoi przyjaciele śmierciożercy... No i co, nawet nie możesz zaprzeczyć, pewno nie możesz doczekać się, kiedy zostaniesz sługą Sam Wiesz Kogo!

Severus otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział bo nie spodziewał się, że Lily tak bezbłędnie przeniknie prawdę, nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna tak dobrze go zna, mimo że kluczył, oszukiwał i kłamał.

\- Nie mogę dłużej udawać,- kontynuowała Lily, mówiąc do oniemiałego z bólu chłopaka, do którego właśnie zaczęło docierać, że nieodwracalnie ją stracił. -Ty wybrałeś swoją drogę, a ja wybrałam swoją. Nasze drogi rozchodzą się.

\- Lily proszę, daj mi szansę, wysłuchaj mnie... Ja nie chciałem...

\- ...nazwać mnie szlamą?- Gorzko dokończyła Lily. -Przecież nazywasz tak każdego czarodzieja urodzonego z mugoli, prawda Severusie? Czym ja się różnię?

Snape już miał jej odpowiedzieć, że różni się, że jest dla niego wszystkim, że jest jedyną osobą, która go lubi i akceptuje, że jest dla niego wyjątkowa, ale dziewczyna nie dała mu tej szansy. Lily patrząc z pogardą na chłopaka odwróciła się i przez dziurę za portretem wróciła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, a Severus ze spuszczoną głową zszedł do lochów. Coś nieodwracalnie skończyło się w jego życiu, coś dobrego i niewinnego... I nic już nie hamowało chłopaka w jego przyszłych wyborach podsuwanych mu przez otoczenie, w którym przyszło mu żyć.


	21. Klasa owutemowa

Klasa owutemowa

W Hogwarcie rozpoczął się nowy rok szkolny i młodzież, która podjęła naukę w 1971 roku, trafiła do klas owutemowych. Na najbardziej oblegane przedmioty, dające w przyszłości rękojmię dobrego zatrudnienia, ciężko się było dostać, więc na początku roku szkolnego wśród uczniów szóstej klasy największe emocje wzbudzał wybór przedmiotów na owutemy.

Severus Snape, który zdał sumy jako jeden z najlepszych bo poza transmutacją i astronomią, z których miał powyżej oczekiwań, miał same wybitne, mógł przebierać w ofercie edukacyjnej i nie musiał się niczym martwić. Ślizgon zapisał się na eliksiry, zielarstwo, zaklęcia i obronę przed czarną magią. Przyszły śmierciożerca wolałby uczyć się czarnej magii, ale ten przedmiot nie był wykładany w Hogwarcie. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zdecydował się również na transmutację i na runy, bo bardzo lubił ten przedmiot.

Niewielu uczniów decydowało się na eliksiry, bo był to specyficzny rodzaj magii i mało czarodziejów miało predyspozycje w tym kierunku, aczkolwiek ci nieliczni, którzy perfekcyjnie opanowali sztukę warzenia, nie mogli narzekać na brak pracy. Dobrzy alchemicy byli potrzebni w szpitalu, w Ministerstwie, w aptekach, sklepach zielarskich, w handlu i w wielu innych bardziej lub mniej legalnych interesach. W klasie owutemowej profesora Slughorna, nauczyciela eliksirów i opiekuna Slytherinu, znalazło się kilku ślizgonów, oprócz Severusa był to Ian Avery i Bogina Wilkes, z Gryffindoru była Alicja Vanes i ulubienica pedagoga Lily Evans, do tego trzech kruków i jeden puchon, raptem dziesięciu uczniów. Nauczyciela eliksirów coraz bardziej zadziwiał talent Severusa do warzenia i chwilowy, jak mniemał, zanik talentu Lily Evans.

Lily ignorowała Severusa warząc z Alicją przy jednym stole, a ślizgon nie narzucał się tylko obserwował dziewczynę i dyskretnie pomagał, gdy takiej pomocy potrzebowała. Lily po kilku miesiącach zaczęła żałować, że wybrała eliksiry. Nigdy za bardzo nie przepadała za tym przedmiotem, a bez pomocy Severusa jęła mieć trudności. Dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ślizgon jej pomagał.

-Siadajcie, siadajcie,- Slughorn zaprosił młodzież do klasy. -Dzisiaj czeka nas bardzo dużo pracy. Trzecie prawo Glopalotta, kto wie jak brzmi?

Wiedział to jedynie Snape i gdy nikt więcej nie zgłosił się do odpowiedzi to Slughorn wskazał na niego, a chłopak bezbłędnie i ze zrozumieniem odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

Świetnie,- ucieszył się Slughorn. -Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Dzisiaj waszym zadaniem będzie uwarzyć odtrutkę na skomplikowaną, złożoną truciznę, którą każdy z was dostanie,- tu nauczyciel machnął ręką w stronę biurka, na którym stało dziesięć fiolek wypełnionych różnymi płynami. - Po rzuceniu zaklęcia ujawniającego Skarpina i zidentyfikowaniu wszystkich trucizn znajdujących się we fiolce, będziecie musieli zaleźć ten dodatkowy składnik, o którym mówi trzecie prawo Glopalotta, i który w procesie alchemicznym przemieni wszystkie pozostałe odtrutki w jedną, skuteczną odtrutkę. Proszę, podejdźcie do biurka i niech każdy z was wybierze fiolkę.

Lily była przerażona, bo nic nie zrozumiała z tego co mówił nauczyciel. Severus to wyczuł, ich oczy spotkały się i Snape postawił przed Lily najprostszą truciznę, którą bezbłędnie zidentyfikował wśród dziesięciu fiolek. Jednak Lily nadal miała kłopot z ujawnieniem tych kilku prostych trucizn, które były w buteleczce i Severus w połowie lekcji już wiedział, że sobie nie poradzi. Snape warzył pewnie, intuicyjnie, bez zastanowienia. Eliksiry przerabiane w szkole, nawet w klasie owutemowej, były dla niego zbyt proste i podręcznik do eliksirów już kolejny rok z rzędu służył mu do zapisywania regułek zaklęć i klątw, które sam wymyślił. Lily siedziała zbyt daleko i Severus nie mógł jej pomóc bez zwrócenia uwagi nauczyciela. Alchemik wpadł na pomysł i w poprzek długiej listy antidotów widniejących w podręczniku napisał: "Po prostu wepchnij im bezoar do gardła", po czym idąc do szafki po ingrediencje, niby przypadkiem, położył książkę obok Lily. Dziewczyna ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na podręcznik i uśmiechnęła się. Gdy chłopak wracał, posunęła książkę w jego kierunku.

-Dziękuję, Sev.

Chłopak drgnął słysząc "Sev" i spojrzał na Lily z bólem w oczach. Gryfonka już coś miała powiedzieć, ale oczy ślizgona na powrót stały się zimne i puste.

Slughorn pod koniec lekcji był bardzo zawiedziony marnym rezultatem panny Evans, jednak dziewczyna zadziwiła go, pokazując bezoar.

-Ach, Lily, Lily,- zaśmiał się nauczyciel. -Co za talent, masz do tego żyłkę, właśnie tak poznaje się uzdolnionych warzycieli! Masz rację, bezoar działa na wszystkie trucizny zawarte w tej fiolce.

A Severus spuścił głowę i włosy przesłoniły jego pociągłą, bladą twarz ukrywając uśmiech. Slughorn nie zwrócił uwagi na jego poprawnie wykonaną odtrutkę na bardzo złożony zestaw trucizn, na który bezoar by nie pomógł, ale chłopakowi nie było przykro z tego powodu. Uwielbiał warzyć, wiedział że jest w tym bardzo dobry i eliksiry były dla niego sposobem na zarabianie pieniędzy, więc pochwała nauczyciela nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

W przeciwieństwie do eliksirów, transmutację wybrało bardzo wielu szóstoklasistów i na zajęciach był tłok, bo w klasie było około trzydziestu uczniów. Gryfoni, Potter z Blackiem, byli ulubieńcami wykładającej ten przedmiot profesor McGonagall ale nie dlatego, że byli gryfonami tylko dlatego, że byli wybitnie uzdolnieni w tym kierunku. Na lekcjach Snape trzymał się z tyłu, starając nie rzucać się w oczy i obserwując Imperiusa, który pomagał mu z transmutacji. Profesor McGonagall usiłowała nie zauważać tego prawie pełnoletniego ślizgona, już mężczyznę, bo gdy patrzyła na niego, gdy Severus patrzył na nią swoimi czarnymi oczyma, to przypominało się jej to wydarzenie nad jeziorem i imponujące wyposażenie chłopaka. W takich momentach, kobieta rumieniła się gubiąc wątek lekcji...

W szóstej klasie Snape przestał interesować się gryfonami i nie zapuszczał się już pod wieżę. Ślizgon razem z huncwotami miał transmutację, zaklęcia i obronę przed czarną magią. Chłopak na tych zajęciach nadal był zaczepiany i obrażany ale już nie był sam, bo trzymali z nim sztamę koledzy, którzy w poprzednich latach uważali, że sam jest sobie winny chodząc pod wieżę i szpiegując gryfonów.

-Brudną szatę? Popraw sobie okularki, bo chyba niedowidzisz mikrusie,- powiedział pewnego razu do Pottera słusznej postawy Mulciber, budząc tym śmiech ślizgonów oraz ofiar "żartów" huncwotów. Była to odzywka na słowną zaczepkę Pottera, skierowaną do Snape.

-Ty brudny czarnoksiężniku!- Wrzasnął dotknięty tymi słowami Potter.

-Brudny to ty jesteś od szlamu, z którym się zadajesz, - cicho skomentował charyzmatyczny Avery, który w szóstej klasie został prefektem Slytherinu.

Snape nie zwracając uwagi na słowną przepychankę, zajął swoje miejsce w klasie. Po chwili usiadł obok niego Mike, a Ian i Tony dołączyli jako ostatni.

xxx

Severus od "zawsze" doznawał przemocy i przemoc, której tak często doświadczał, i którą sam zadawał, stała się dla niego naturalna... Tak niewiele było szczęśliwych chwil w jego życiu, kiedy był akceptowany. Pierwsze lata życia, z których niewiele pamiętał, jakieś wakacje u dziadków na wsi i łódeczki, które strugał z ojcem, czas spędzony z ciocią Alicją, z Lily, na Nokturnie. A przemoc? Snape "od zawsze" był obrażany słownie przez rodzinę i znajomych matki, cierpiał z powodu braku opieki i zainteresowania rodziców gdy jako kilkulatek błąkał się samotnie po miasteczku, dziwacznie ubrany i odrzucony przez rówieśników, w szkole był poddany systemowi kar fizycznych odbieranych w Slytherinie jako coś "naturalnego" i kary fizyczne w brutalniejszej formie stosowali słudzy Czarnego Pana na szkoleniach... No i przemoc szkolna, której doświadczał przez pięć lat, obrażanie, przeklinanie i publiczne upokarzanie przez huncwotów. Oczywiście, Snape też stosował przemoc i nie dostrzegał w tym nic złego... Jako dziecko przeklinał mugoli, w szkole kolegów... Był zarazem ofiarą i sprawcą nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego problemy są konsekwencją tych doświadczeń, bo następstwem była zaniżona samoocena, małe poczucie własnej wartości, trudności w nawiązywaniu kontaktów z innymi ludźmi, skłonność do izolacji i brak umiejętności panowania nad emocjami manifestująca się napadami wściekłości i agresji. Chłopak odczuwał ogromna złość i nienawiść do huncwotów, ale również do świadków swego poniżenia, którzy nie reagowali i nie pomagali. Severus myślał o sobie, że jest nic nie warty i był przekonany, że nikogo nie obchodzi jego los. Po ukończeniu szkoły ten sposób zachowania i myślenia utrwalał Czarny Pan, który celowo brutalnie karał swoich śmierciożerców wiedząc, że dręczonymi ludźmi łatwiej jest kierować i manipulować.

A Dumbledore? Prawy, dzielny i waleczny gryfon, dyrektor szkoły, który powinien mieć znaczący wpływ na to co się działo za jej murami? Cóż, sprawa nie była taka prosta. Dumbledore wychował się w niezbyt zamożnej, ale kochającej się rodzinie, w której rodzice troskliwie zajmowali się dziećmi, nie karali ich fizycznie, nie prześladowali ani nie poniżali. Małżeństwo jego rodziców było mieszane, matka była mugolaczką a ojciec był czarodziejem czystej krwi ze starego rodu. Ojciec, gryfon tak jak i syn, był postępowym czarodziejem. Albus wychowany w tolerancyjnej rodzinie i mający mugolskich krewnych, w przeciwieństwie do większości czarodziejów był bardzo otwarty na świat mugoli, czytał mugolskie gazety, książki i literaturę fachową, którą był w stanie pojąć. A właśnie w latach siedemdziesiątych mugole zaczęli odkrywać zjawisko przemocy oraz jej dalekosiężny wpływ na ofiary i sprawców. Dumbledore, w miarę zapoznawania się z mugolskimi raportami i opracowaniami, był coraz bardziej przerażony, niestety nie uzyskał żadnego poparcia wśród czarodziejów. Magowie postrzegali świat mugoli jako swego rodzaju "świat na opak" i nie interesowali się nim przekonani, że zasady i ustalenia tam panujące są bzdurne.

-Dumbledore, wiesz że cię cenię, ale jesteś trochę dziwaczny w swoich poglądach,- mówił Barthemiusz Crouch, Przewodniczący Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa, absolwent Slytherinu, pochodzący ze starego, czystej krwi rodu. -Trochę bólu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, a kary fizyczne uważam za nieodzowne w procesie wychowawczym,- powiedział pewnie. -Sam nie raz byłem karany przez rodziców krótkim Dolores, a gdy w wieku kilkunastu lat jakieś głupstwa zaczęły mi przychodzić do głowy to ojciec sprał mnie magicznie, trzydzieści razów na goły grzbiet. Po wymierzeniu kary ojciec mi pogratulował, że byłem dzielny i nie ryczałem w trakcie,- powiedział z dumą czarodziej, zapominając o zepchniętym w podświadomość potwornym bólu, poniżeniu, wrażeniu odrzucenia i nienawiści do świata, które żywił w tamtym momencie. -Wyrosłem na porządnego czarodzieja więc proszę cię, nie wyskakuj już z takimi bzdurami, Dumbledore.- Zakończył rozmowę Przewodniczący.

xxx

W połowie szóstej klasy Severus Snape skończył siedemnaście lat i uzyskał pełnoletność w świecie czarodziejów. Wiosną zdał bez problemu egzamin z teleportacji i po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, po raz pierwszy deportował się samodzielnie z dworca King Cross do domu, przedtem zmniejszając kufer do wielkości pudełka od zapałek, tak jak to niejednokrotnie robiła mama czy ciocia Alicja. Chłopak pobył w domu kilka dni, po czym Kadok Avery zabrał go na szkolenie. Snape wieczorami wykładał eliksiry, ucząc kolegów praktycznego warzycielstwa na przystępnym poziomie, a rano wraz ze wszystkimi ćwiczył klątwy i walkę, z umiejętnością tak charakterystycznej dla śmierciożerców grupowej teleportacji.

Lily Evans wiosną 1977 roku także ukończyła siedemnaście lat i zdała egzamin z teleportacji, ale nie deportowała się z dworca, bo nie chciała straszyć rodziny nagłym pojawieniem się w domu. Lily o szkole i o swoich umiejętnościach opowiadała niewiele i tylko wtedy, jeżeli rodzice ją o to pytali, bo zdawała sobie sprawę jak silny lęk wzbudzają takie informacje u bliskich jej osób. Dziewczyna bardzo przeżyła rozstanie z Seveusem i tego cierpienia nie łagodziły koleżanki i liczni magiczni znajomi. Szczególnie Alicja Vanes dążyła do tego, aby Lily zbagatelizowała ten problem.

-Popatrz, tyle fajnych, miłych i sympatycznych chłopców jest wokoło,- zagadnęła któregoś dnia przyjaciółkę, gdy razem w pokoju wspólnym uczyły się zaklęć. -Na przykład James Potter...- Niestety, nie było dane jej dokończyć co takiego fajnego jest w Potterze, bo Lily popatrzyła na nią z wściekłością i nic nie mówiąc zabrała swoje książki i odeszła. Alicja już więcej nie poruszała tematu Pottera, bo Lily się na nią obraziła i przez trzy dni nie odzywała się.

Dla Lily najbardziej bolesne były wspomnienia... Tyle miejsc, tyle rzeczy kojarzyło się z Severusem... Biblioteka, skraj Zakazanego Lasu, ich miejsce nad jeziorem gdzie tak często przesiadywali, rośliny o których jej opowiadał... Ból pojawiał się w najmniej spodziewanych momentach w sytuacjach, które Lily podświadomie kojarzyła ze Snape. Gryfonka po tym pamiętnym wydarzeniu po sumach, była w szoku. Przez ostanie dni w piątej klasie starała się zachowywać tak, jakby się nic nie stało i dopiero na wakacjach, które tradycyjnie spędziła z rodzicami i siostrą na francuskiej plaży, zaczęła rozumieć sytuację i pojawił się żal.

W szóstej klasie Severus nie narzucał się Lily ale był obok i pomagał na lekcjach, starając się być przydatnym... Na obronie, zaklęciach i transmutacji Lily mogła ignorować chłopaka, bo na zajęciach z tych przedmiotów było około trzydziestu uczniów, ale na eliksirach nie mogła udawać, że nie istnieje, bo w klasie było kilka osób. I ten ból w jego spojrzeniu, który wiele razy widziała gdy ich oczy spotykały się. Lily nabrała pewności, że Sev nie mówił jej o wielu sprawach już wtedy gdy byli dziećmi, więc postanowiła kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić na miejscu, w Cokeworth. Po wyjściu z pociągu Lily rozejrzała się po magicznym peronie.

-Mama! Och mamo, tato, tak się cieszę, że przyjechaliście po mnie,- Wyraźnie ucieszona Lily przywitała się z rodzicami i ze skwaszoną siostrą, kątem oka wychwytując znikającego Severusa.

-Lily, w tym roku już w czerwcu wyjeżdżamy, dostaliśmy z mamą dodatkowe dni wolne, - szczęśliwy Andrew Evans przytulił córkę.

-Chciałabym przez dwa tygodnie zostać w domu i odrobić wakacyjne prace domowe, wiesz tato to jest klasa owutemowa, za kilka miesięcy będę pisać egzaminy, od tego jak mi pójdą będzie zależeć moja kariera więc chciałabym się dobrze przygotować, ale nie martw się, dojadę do was,- paplała Lily do zdziwionych rodziców.

\- Oczywiście córeczko, jeżeli tak chcesz...- Powiedział trochę zasmucony pan Evans bo był pewny, że Lily ucieszy się z wcześniejszego wyjazdu na francuską plażę.

Pierwsze dni wakacji dziewczyna spędziła na odrabianiu zadań szkolnych, budząc współczucie rodziny.

-Córeczko, czy ty aby za bardzo się nie przepracowujesz? Na pewno nie chcesz z nami jechać?

-Nie tato,- powtarzała po raz kolejny Lily, -nie martw się o mnie, za kilka, kilkanaście dni dołączę do was.

W tym samym dniu, w którym rodzice wraz z siostrą spakowali się do dużego Rovera i odjechali w stronę Dover, Lily poszła na Spinner, s End. Dziewczyna dawno tam nie była i widok zaniedbanych, w większości niezamieszkałych ruder wzbudził w niej lęk. Lily skierowała się do dzielnicowego marketu, tego samego gdzie przed chyba ośmioma laty, och jak ten czas szybko leci, jakby to była inna epoka, robili z Severusem zakupy dla starej schorowanej, samotnej sąsiadki Snape,ów. Osiedlowy sklep był podupadły i wydał się dziewczynie jakby mniejszy. Za ladą siedział chłopak niewiele od Lily starszy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niewielki asortyment.

-Poproszę chleb tostowy i ser. Mają państwo bardzo mały wybór, - zagadnęła do wyraźnie nudzącego się chłopaka za ladą.

-Wyprzedajemy towar i likwidujemy sklep, bo mało kto już tu mieszka i nie mamy klientów.- Chłopak bystro przyjrzał się rudowłosej i zielonookiej dziewczynie. -Co tutaj robisz, nigdy cię tu nie widziałem?- Zapytał zdziwiony.

-Mieszkam za rzeką,- Lily wzruszyła ramionami. -Przyjechałam na wakacje.- Dziewczyna bystro popatrzyła w oczy chłopaka wszczepiając mu lekką sugestię, że warto jej pomóc.- Szukam informacji o chłopcu, który tu mieszka, o Severusie Snape.

-Poszukujesz informacji o chłopaku od Snape,ów?

Lily wychwyciła panikę w głosie rozmówcy, więc nadal patrząc mu w oczy starała się zaszczepić w jego umyśle spokój.

-Czemu się nim interesujesz? Zresztą, to nie mój interes,- dodał po chwili.

Sprzedawca położył na ladzie chleb i ser, zainkasował pieniądze, a że byli sami w sklepie i nudziło się mu, więc zaczął opowiadać.

-Lata sześćdziesiąte były tu bardzo ciężkie. Młyn plajtował, ludzi wywalali na bruk i nie było socjalu, jak teraz. Mój ojciec robił ze starym Snape, wywalili ich z roboty jako jednych z pierwszych, potem zaczęli pić. W domach nie było co jeść... Jakąś radziliśmy sobie.- Chłopak spuścił głowę i Lily wyczuła, że kradł, że wstydzi się tego i nie chce o tym mówić. Po chwili milczenia, chłopak kontynuował opowieść. -Jedzenie było na śmietnikach, tutaj za marketem i za rzeką w Cokeworth, ale chętnych do tego żarcia było bardzo wielu. Staczaliśmy walki o te puszki, chleb, mleko... Mały Snape był dziwny, baliśmy się go, wszyscy go unikali.- Sprzedawca zamyślił się. -Umiał jakieś takie dziwne rzeczy wyczyniać wzrokiem ja wiem, że to zabrzmi niesamowicie ale wierz mi, nie jestem wariatem.

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie jesteś, wiem, że Snape potrafi robić różne dziwne rzeczy, potrafi przenosić przedmioty wzrokiem,- powiedziała spokojnie Lily.

Słysząc to sprzedawca ledwo zauważalnie odetchnął. -Tak, tak było. Wszyscy się go bali. Potrafił sprawić, że kamienie, konary drzew latały w powietrzu raniąc i pozbawiając przytomności jego przeciwników. Pamiętam takie wydarzenie, mieliśmy wtedy po sześć czy siedem lat, to była głośna sprawa w Cokeworth, policja nie znalazła sprawców ale na Spinner,s End byliśmy pewni, że to zrobił mały Snape...- Chłopak zamyślił się, a Lily nie przerywała wyczuwając, że ma jej do powiedzenia coś ważnego. -Był taki jeden bezdomny pijaczyna, nazywaliśmy go Długi Ed. Ed zawłaszczył dla siebie kilka śmietników nieopodal centrum i bodajże w sześćdziesiątym szóstym czy siódmym został znaleziony martwy, z głową przywalona kontenerem pełnym śmieci, a obok znajdowały się wyjedzone puszki z mięsem. W tym czasie widziano tam Snape, ktoś nawet widział go jak tam jadł. Sprawę umorzono, no bo jak dzieciak, który ważył dwadzieścia kilogramów, mógł unieść kontener ważący tonę? Policja przyjęła, że był to nieszczęśliwy wypadek, ale my znaliśmy prawdę. Snape miał coś nie tak z głową, był uczony w domu i nigdy nie chodził do szkoły. Rodzice ostrzegali nas, aby go nie zaczepiać.

-I długo tak zbieraliście jedzenie po śmietnikach?- Zapytała bezbarwnym głosem Lily, kładąc dodatkowo dziesięć funtów na ladzie.

Chłopak popatrzył na pieniądze zachłannym wzrokiem, po czym zacisnął palce na banknocie i schował go do kieszeni.

-Długo. W latach sześćdziesiątych większość ludzi była tu bez pracy. Snape obrabiał śmietniki w Cokeworth, z tego co wiem to też trochę kradł.- Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok. -To się zmieniło w latach siedemdziesiątych, przyznano nam zapomogi, ruszyły kursy aktywizujące zawodowo na koszt państwa.

-Dziękuję.- Powiedziała Lily nieobecnym głosem, kierując się do wyjścia.

-Nie ma za co. Jakbym kiedyś mógł się jeszcze do czegoś przydać, to zapraszam.

Zadowolony sprzedawca, wyszedł zza lady i kulejąc odprowadził Lily do drzwi. Panna Evans była rozzłoszczona. A więc to tak, myślała, więc to wszystko Sev ukrywał przede mną, że jadł ze śmietników i kradł. A rodzice się w ogóle nim nie interesowali! Do dziewczyny dopiero teraz dotarło jakie to było dziwne, że kilkuletnie dziecko samotnie włóczyło się po miasteczku. Lily była wściekła na siebie i na Severusa. Jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć? Pytała samą siebie. Czemu mi o tym nigdy nawet nie wspomniał? Czy tak niewiele mi ufał? Zamyślona gryfonka przemierzała Spinner,s End i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się pod domem Severusa. Muszę z nim o tym porozmawiać, pomyślała na widok jakże znajomej fasady. Zapukała i drzwi otworzyły się.

-A, to ty, proszę wejdź,- powiedziała pani Snape, zdziwiona widokiem Lily na Spinner,s End.

-Właściwie to chciałam porozmawiać z Severusem...- Zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna.

Wiedźma łypnęła na nią okiem.

-Proszę, wejdź do w kuchni to porozmawiamy, zrobić ci kawy? Herbaty? Severus wyjechał, ale może będę mogła ci w czymś pomóc?

-Wyjechał?

Pani Snape pokiwała głową i Lily niepewnie rozejrzała się, po czym powzięła decyzję.

-Poproszę kawę,- powiedziała wchodząc.

Kuchnia, podobnie jak u ciotki Severusa, nie była wyposażona w żadne sprzęty gospodarstwa domowego, nie mała nawet lodówki ale Lily już wiedziała, że nie jest to oznaką biedy... Gospodyni sprawnie posługując się różdżką rozlała aromatyczną kawę do dwóch filiżanek.

-Więc jaką masz sprawę do mojego syna?

-Chciałabym z nim wyjaśnić kilka kwestii, pokłóciliśmy się... Znowu pojechał na wakacje do Averego?

Pani Snape z nad filiżanki spojrzała bystro na rozmówczynię.

-Pojechał na szkolenie,- powiedziała sucho.- Nie interesuj się tym, jeżeli nie chcesz mieć przykrości.- A widząc zaszokowane spojrzenie dziewczyny powiedziała już łagodniej, patrząc w przestrzeń. -Przed laty byłam w jednej klasie w Slytherinie z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać... Nazywał się wtedy Tom Riddle, to jest jego prawdziwe nazwisko, ale o tym nie można mówić zapomnij o tym, jeżeli chcesz żyć. Wielu moich kolegów, Avery, Lestrange, związało się z tym czarnoksiężnikiem.

-Avery, ojciec Iana Averego?

-Stryjek.- Czarownica wzruszyła ramionami. -Obecnie starszy rodu. Nie interesuj się tym, zapomnij o tej rozmowie, jesteś mugolaczką. I daj spokój Severusowi, on już się nie może wycofać,- powiedziała wiedźma. -Nie wiem co się wydarzyło między wami, ale mój syn bardzo to przeżywa. Jeżeli się teraz rozstaniecie, to oboje będziecie mniej cierpieć.

Lily była zdziwiona słysząc to co powiedziała jej pani Snape, choć w głębi duszy spodziewała się czegoś takiego bo czuła, że Sev nigdy nie powiedział jej prawdy o tym jak spędził wakacje przed piątą klasą.

-A jak pani się czuje?- Zmieniła temat.

-Dziękuję, już dobrze, doszłam do siebie po śmierci Tobiasza, - wiedźma uśmiechnęła się.

Kobiety jeszcze trochę rozmawiały, jednak Lily nie miała śmiałości wypytywać panią Snape o dzieciństwo Severusa. Gryfonka wypiła kawę, pożegnała się i wyszła.

xxx

W siódmej klasie Lily Evans zrezygnowała z eliksirów, budząc tym wielkie zdziwienie profesora Slughorna, który nie mógł przeboleć utraty swojej ulubionej uczennicy. Alicja Vanes również była zaskoczona decyzją przyjaciółki.

-Też nie przepadam za tym przedmiotem ale eliksiry są mi niezbędne, bo chcę zostać aurorem.

Na wakacjach po szóstej klasie Alicja zaręczyła się z Frankiem Longbottomem. Zaręczyny były formalnością, bo młodzi ludzie zostali sobie przypisani już jako dzieci tym niemniej ich rodzicie cieszyli się, że młodzi mają się ku sobie. Data zaślubin została wyznaczona na wrzesień 1978 roku, gdy Alicja ukończy szkołę. Rok starszy Frank skończył Hogwart i rozpoczął dwuletnie szkolenie aurorskie.

Lily i Sev starali się nie zauważać nawzajem, ale pod koniec szkoły spotkali się przypadkowo na skraju Zakazanego Lasu i wyjaśnili sobie kilka spraw. Severus po raz kolejny przeprosił Lily, i mimo że dziewczyna przyjęła przeprosiny, to ich przyjaźń nie mogła powrócić.

\- Pamiętasz, jak w czerwcowe noce wymykaliśmy się z domu, aby zbierać zioła? Pamiętasz, jak uczyłeś mnie zbierać? Mieliśmy wtedy po 10 lat, pamiętasz? - Łkała Lily wpatrzona w rosnący nieopodal Pokrzyk. - Sev, w wakacje rozmawiałam z twoimi sąsiadami ze Spinner,s End... I z twoją mamą. Sev, ja nigdy w życiu nie byłam głodna, nigdy nie przyszło by mi do głowy, że tak może być, rodzice troskliwie zajmowali się mną, skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że może być inaczej!?

\- Lily, to nie jest twoja wina, nie możesz obwiniać się z tego powodu,- cicho wyszeptał Snape, a jego twarz zrobiła się łagodna i szczera i Lily dostrzega w nim dawnego Severusa.

\- Czemu nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? Gdybym wiedziała, mogłabym ci pomóc!

\- Nie mogłabyś, byłaś dzieckiem i bałem się, że zaczniesz mną pogardzać i nie będziesz chciała się ze mną spotykać. Czego się dowiedziałaś?

Lily płacząc zasłoniła rękoma twarz i Sev bezwiednie ją przytulił.

\- Nauczyłeś się kontrolować i wykorzystywać swoją dziecięcą magię do atakowania mugoli?

\- Tak.

\- Nie możesz się już wycofać. Od wakacji po czwartej klasie? Nie powiedziałeś mi prawdy.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. - Nie mogłem, to byłoby dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne.- Severus na chwilę przerwał, szperając w zakamarkach swojej szaty. -Lily proszę, weź ten medalion, mam taki sam, jak ściśniesz go to mój się rozgrzeje i będę wiedział, że mnie potrzebujesz.

Zdziwiona Lily wzięła do ręki niewielki, gustowny medalion.

\- Skąd go masz?

\- Od Filcha, miał je po matce i nie są mu potrzebne, bo nie jest czarodziejem.

\- Może będziesz chciał dać go komuś innemu?

\- Nie,- Sev zacisnął dłoń Lily na medalionie. -Nie.

Młodzi ludzie, z żalem przepełniającym im serca za bezpowrotnie utraconą przyjaźnią, rozstali się w Sali Wejściowej. Snape nie miał wielkiego wyboru, śmierć lub służba Czarnemu Panu a Lily już od miesiąca spotykała się z Jamesem Potterem.

To, że Lily zaczęła chodzić z Jamesem Potterem to, że zakochała się w chłopaku, było dziwne także dla niej samej. James, podobnie jak Sev, nie był zbyt przystojny, niski i niezbyt urodziwy okularnik... Ale był miły, sympatyczny, dobrze wychowany, czysty, zadbany i poza Lily nie widział świata... Dla niej zaniedbał nawet swoich przyjaciół. James w siódmej klasie zmienił się, stał się poważny, przestał zaczepiać kolegów, którzy krzywo na niego popatrzyli i nie rzucał klątwami... Przestał nawet zaczepiać i przezywać Snape. Lily widząc zmianę, która zaszła w chłopaku, uległa namowom i zdecydowała się z nim chodzić. Dziewczyna wychowana wśród mugoli i nie mająca żadnego zaczepienia w magicznym świecie wiedziała, że będzie jej ciężko przebić się i znaleźć dobrą pracę. A James pochodził z czystej krwi, bogatej, ustosunkowanej rodziny czarodziejskiej i ten fakt też miał znaczenie dla Lily.

xxx

Michael Mulciber, który przez kilka lat wypierał swoje uczucia do Mary Macdonald nazywając je pożądaniem, w siódmej klasie przegrał walkę z samym sobą i chcąc zdobyć przychylność dziewczyny zaczął naśladować zachowanie Snape względem Lily... A to podał Mary nożyce na zielarstwie, a to przytrzymał hipogrfa na opiece... Gryfonka unikała ślizgona, bo pamiętała jak ją dręczył, choć chłopak podobał się jej. Mulciber był przystojny, dość wysoki, barczysty, z burzą złotoblond loków na głowie i z jasnoniebieskimi oczyma, budził westchnienia niejednej dziewczyny... Cóż, kiedy Mary przysłoniła mu świat.

Pod koniec siódmej klasy, przed samymi owutemami, zdesperowany ślizgon zdobył się wreszcie na odwagę i podszedł do Macdonald w jakimś pustym korytarzu. Mary przestraszyła się, bo przypomniała sobie sytuację z przed trzech lat, więc gwałtownie wyszarpnęła różdżkę rzucając tarczę. Siła zaklęcia odrzuciła nie spodziewającego się tego ślizgona na ścianę i jego złotoblond włosy zabarwiła strużka krwi. Mary widząc to, zdenerwowała się.

-Nic ci nie jest?- Zapytała podchodząc do chłopaka z wyciągniętą różdżką.

-Nie, wszystko w porządku, czuję się dobrze,- odpowiedział chłopiec, któremu właśnie krew zalewała oko. Mulciber skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. -Mary, przepraszam za tamto, no wiesz, w czwartej klasie, teraz chciałem tylko pogadać z tobą, proszę umów się ze mną, może być w sobotę na błoniach jak będzie dużo ludzi, proszę, umówisz się?- Mówił nieskładnie.

Zdezorientowana Mary pokiwała głową, klękając przy siedzącym pod ścianą chłopaku.

-Dziękuję, - wyszeptał szczęśliwy ślizgon.

Mary dotknęła jego czoła.

-Krwawisz.

-To nic, to nic. To po lunchu?

-Ale po owutemach. Wcześniej nie. W sobotę po owutemach, może być po lunchu.

-Dziękuję, Mary.

W tym momencie korytarzem nadeszli Crabbe, Avery i Snape i widząc rannego kolegę siedzącego pod ścianą, a nad nim gryfonkę z różdżka, wyciągnęli swoje.

-Nic mi nie jest!- Krzyknął Mike, wściekły na przeszkadzających mu w tak ważnym momencie kolegów. -Potknąłem się. Spadajcie.

Ślizgoni uśmiechnęli się, bo dobrze znali słabość Imperiusa do gryfonki. Ciekawe, czy Mulciber jej powiedział, że za dwa miesiące zostanie śmierciożercą, pomyślał ironicznie Snape ale nie wtrącił się, bo to nie był jego interes.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore miał ciężki okres w życiu i coraz mniej interesował się szkołą, cedując obowiązki na swoją zastępczynię, profesor McGonagall. Dyrektor większość czasu spędzał w Ministerstwie, bo miał wrażenie, że Voldemort zyskuje coraz większe poparcie i powoli obsadza co ważniejsze stanowiska swoimi ludźmi, a Minister Magii Arkadiusz Weak jest bezradny wobec działań czarnoksiężnika. Voldemort dążył do przejęcia władzy w magicznej Anglii i Dumbledore był świadom, że jest już bardzo blisko celu. Przewodniczący Wizengamotu nie mogąc mu się przeciwstawić legalnymi środkami, wiosną 1978 roku założył nieformalną organizację, którą nazwał Zakonem Feniksa. Do organizacji zaczęli wstępować czarodzieje myślący podobnie jak Dumbledore i przekonani, że zbiurokratyzowane Ministerstwo jest bezsilne wobec działań Voldemorta i najwyższy już czas zmienić metody walki z tym czarnoksiężnikiem, biorąc sprawy we własne ręce.


	22. Cz III W służbie Czarnego Pana

CZĘŚĆ III W SŁUŻBIE CZARNEGO PANA

Śmierciożercy

Sierpień 1978 roku był niezwykle upalny, ale w lesie panował miły chłód. Słońce przebijało przez gęste, zielone liście wysokich drzew, a z oddali dobiegał szmer strumyka. Na niewielkiej, leśnej polance stało kilkunastu ludzi zupełnie niezainteresowanych pięknem otaczającej ich przyrody i odzianych dość dziwacznie jak na tą porę roku, w długie, ciężkie, obszerne peleryny i masywne, nabijane ćwiekami buty. Przerażające było to, że twarze tych ludzi zakrywały jednakowe, białe maski, a głowy kaptury.

Obok ludzi w maskach, stało czterech chłopców w wieku około 18 lat: Blady, szczupły, niewysoki brunet, masywny blondyn o kręconych włosach, drobny, gładko zaczesany szatyn i zwalisty grubas. Chłopcy byli przestraszeni i sprawiali wrażenie ofiar jakiegoś rytuału czy sądu, który miał się nad nimi odbyć. W środku półkręgu utworzonego przez zakapturzone postaci stał wysoki, szczupły, blady człowiek o wężowatej twarzy, przed którym z szacunkiem pochylały się wszystkie głowy.

-Proszę, podejdźcie do mnie.

Przerażająco wyglądający mężczyzna z gadopodobną twarzą zwrócił się do stojących nieopodal nastolatków. Chłopcy, dzieci prawie, wystąpili z szeregu i pochylając głowy, padli na kolana przed przywódcą. Voldemort, bo to był ten czarnoksiężnik we własnej osobie, lekko uśmiechnął się.

-Moi wierni śmierciożercy,- Mag zwrócił się do stojących w półkręgu ludzi w maskach. - Oto ci młodzi czarodzieje za chwilę wstąpią w nasze szeregi i zostaną jednymi z was, zostaną moimi sługami, śmierciożercami. Służba w moich szeregach, - Voldemort mówił wysokim, zimnym głosem, -jest ciężką służbą, jest służbą na śmierć i życie, służbą z której nie można zrezygnować... Obserwowałem was przez kilka lat,- Voldemort kontynuował, zwracając się do chłopców, -każdy z was jest uzdolnionym czarodziejem i wierzę, że będziecie mi przydatnymi sługami. Musicie wiedzieć, że nieposłuszeństwo, nieudolność, nie wykonanie zleconego zadania będzie karne klątwą torturującą lub śmiercią. Poprawne wykonywanie rozkazów będzie nagradzane... Jak wiecie, naszym celem jest przejęcie władzy poprzez obsadzenie Ministerstwa moimi sługami, odsunięcie od rządów czarodziejów sprzyjających mugolom, pozbycie się szlam i władza nad światem. My, czarodzieje, ze względu wrodzone umiejętności jesteśmy nadludźmi, jesteśmy stworzeni do rządzenia światem. Gdy przejmiemy rządy i ugruntujemy władzę to wydobędziemy magiczną Brytanię z Międzynarodowego Konwentu Czarodziejów i wymówimy Dekret Tajności... W państwie rządzonym przez nas mugole i wszelkie inne istoty będą niewolnikami. Wy, moi wierni śmierciożercy, będziecie forpocztą zmian, będziecie sprawować w moim imieniu władzę... Ale do zwycięstwa jest jeszcze daleka droga. Obecnie, naszym największym wrogiem jest Albus Dumbledore i niedawno utworzona przez niego nieformalna organizacja zwana Zakonem Feniksa. Wokół Dumbledore grupują się szlamy i szkodzący mi czarodzieje... Zlikwidujemy ich wszystkich, bo stoją nam na drodze do realizacji planów...- Voldemort zamyślił się. -Nie jest czas to jednak i miejsce na omawianie strategii działania. Spotkaliśmy się, aby powitać w naszych szeregach tych oto młodych czarodziejów.- Voldemort zwrócił się ku chłopcom i na jego wężową twarz wpłynęło coś na kształt uśmiechu.

\- Zdejmijcie szaty i obnażcie lewe przedramiona.

Bladzi z przejęcia kandydaci na śmierciożerców ściągnęli szaty, odsłonili lewe przedramiona i na powrót uklękli. Voldemort podszedł do pierwszego z nich, wyciągną różdżkę unieruchamiając go, po czym lekkim ruchem dotknął miejsca poniżej łokcia. Na jasnej skórze Michaela zaczął pojawiać się skomplikowany wzór, czarne linie wyginały się i splatały przybierając kształt ludzkiej czaszki z wypełzającym z pomiędzy szczęk wężem.

-Aaaaa,- Mulciber wrzeszczał strasznym głosem. Jego ciało wypełniał ból, był jednym wielkim bólem i poza bólem nie było już nic. I gdy chłopak był pewny, że zaraz umrze z tego bólu, katorga skończyła się tak nagle jak się zaczęła i młodzieniec padł we własne odchody, bo cierpienie było tak silne, że puściły mu zwieracze.

Klęczący obok niego Crabbe przygryzł policzki aby się nie rozpłakać, a następny w kolejce Snape ze strachu przed czekającą go męką cały się trząsł.

-Wstań!- Voldemort zimnym głosem zwrócił się do Mike,a, równocześnie niezauważalnym ruchem różdżki likwidując kał i mocz z jego ubrania. I gdy Mulciber z trudem podnosił się, Czarny Pan już unieruchamiał pozawerbalną klątwą następnego w kolejce Crabbe.

Po zakończeniu rytuału, młodzi śmierciożercy, drżąc z bólu, nakładali peleryny starając się szorstkim materiałem nie urazić palącej rany, po czym po kolei padali na kolana i całując kraj szaty Voldemorta dziękowali mu za zaszczyt jaki im wyświadczył, czyniąc ich swoimi sługami. Do świeżo naznaczonych podeszli starsi koledzy, wręczyli im maski i lekkimi ruchami różdżek transmutowali ich peleryny w charakterystyczne płaszcze z kapturami. Oszołomieni bólem młodzi chłopcy stanęli w kręgu. Więc to już, stało się, jestem śmierciożercą, jestem sługą Czarnego Pana, myślał Snape stojąc po raz pierwszy w kręgu, w masce, ubrany w charakterystyczną szatę. Lewe przedramię okrutnie go piekło, jakby skóra była zwęglona przez ogień i najmniejszy ruch był męką. Przez opary bólu, doszły go słowa Pana.

-Niedługo zostaną wam przydzielone zadania. Na dzisiaj to wszystko, możecie odejść, możecie zdjąć maski.

Śmierciożercy nisko pokłonili się niknącemu w oczach, deportującemu się Voldemortowi, maski w jakiś czarodziejski sposób poznikały z ich twarzy, a ciężkie płaszcze zmieniły się w letnie, gustowne, miłe oku szaty... Severus ściągnął maskę. Na polance stali: Rosier, Wilkes, bracia Lestranege, Travers, Rowle, Scabior, Yaxley, Malfoy, Rucorn, Selwyn, Dołohow, Nott, Goyl, Macnair... Ci których znał, których lubił, wśród których czuł się dobrze. Starsi koledzy podchodzili do świeżo naznaczonych, gratulując im.

\- No, już po wszystkim,- Evan klepnął w ramię siostrzeńca.

-Gratuluję, - Snape z boku usłyszał głos nieodłącznego Wilkesa.

-Zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę, jak tylko przyszedłeś do Hogwartu,- Rudolfus uśmiechnął się. - Pierwszy raz widziałem taką biegłość w posługiwaniu się czarną magią u pierwszorocznego.

-Gratuluję, - Rabastan potrząsną dłonią Severusa.

-Gratuluję stary,- wyjątkowo radosny Thomas Yaxley walnął rok młodszego kolegę w plecy, aż Snape ledwo utrzymał się na nogach.

Scabior wskoczył na jakiś pniak, rzucił na siebie niewerbalnie Sonrus i oznajmił:

-Aportujemy się na Nokturn, pod "Grubą Bertę".

Snape nie zdążył powiedzieć, że słabo zna to miejsce, gdy podszedł do niego Antonin.

-Nu, to lecimy, - powiedział chwytając chłopaka za ramię i znikając.

Czarodzieje aportowali się na głębokim Nokturnie, gdzie aurorzy zapuszczali się z rzadka, jedynie za dnia i będąc w licznych grupach. Śmierciożercy znajdowali się w wąskim zaułku, przed ponurą knajpą. Gdy weszli do środka, na ich widok nieliczni o tej porze klienci czmychnęli gdzie pieprz rośnie. Travers, Rucorn i Dołohow skierowali różdżki na drzwi i okna, wręcz namacalnie koncentrując się.

-Dawaj, kurwa, ognistą i żarcie, tylko dużo,- w tym czasie Rowle wrzeszczał na barmana.

Dołohow przestał czarować i zerknął na przyglądającego mu się ze zdziwieniem Snape.

-Nikt, kto nie jest naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem nie wejdzie ani nie wyjdzie z tego budynku, chyba że śmierciożerca go wprowadzi,- wyjaśnił koledze.

Goyle i Nott precyzyjnymi ruchami różdżek złączyli kilka stołów i ustawili wokoło krzesła.

-Za kilka dni rana wygoi się i ból minie,- Rudolfus lekko uśmiechnął się do Severusa, który usiadł obok niego sztywno trzymając przedramię przywiedzione do tułowia. -Pij, ból złagodnieje,- powiedział podsuwając chłopakowi butelkę ognistej.

Mike drżącą ręką odsłonił lewe przedramię, gdzie czerniła się wypalona czaszka z wężem.

-To będzie tak cały czas widoczne?

-Nie,- Nott uśmiechnął się,- nieaktywny Mroczny Znak nie objawia się postronnym. Pali i ujawnia się jak w dniu naznaczenia gdy Czarny Pan nas wzywa, lub gdy sami aktywujemy Znak chcąc się porozumieć z Panem lub z innymi śmierciożercami, albo tak jak teraz, gdy znajdujemy się w pomieszczeniu, z którego wejść lub wyjść może tylko śmierciożerca.

-Zawsze tak boli?

-Przyzwyczaisz się to tego bólu,- siedzący po drugiej stronie Rodan wzruszył ramionami.

-Musicie niewerbalnie opanować zaklęcie przywołujące i usuwające maskę i transmutujące szatę i buty,- dodał Travers.

-Moglibyście nam to pokazać?- Poprosił Snape.

Słudzy Czarnego Pana, wśród śmiechów i żartów, magicznie przywoływali na twarze maski i zamieniali letnie szaty i buty w budzące powszechny lęk śmierciożercze stroje. Po zakończeniu nauki zaczęło się ostre picie i nieprzyzwyczajony Severus czuł, że niedługo odpłynie. Rucorn, Selwyn, Rowle i Malfoy gdzieś zniknęli, by po chwili powrócić ciągnąc za sobą prostytutki obojga płci. Snape podniecił ten widok, bo przypomniał sobie piwnicę na Nokturnie, to co wyczyniali tam starsi koledzy i poczuł charakterystyczne mrowienie w podbrzuszu zwiastujące erekcję. Śmierciożercy rechocząc, przyciągali ku sobie dziewczyny. Severus splunął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Alkohol zlikwidował ostanie bariery i Snape rzucił na stół jakąś dziewczynę unieruchamiając ją. Wrzaski i jęki podniecały go, przed oczyma miał czerwoną mgłę i na widok obnażonego, kobiecego ciała, kształtnych piersi i miękkich, opływowych kształtów bioder, stanął mu. Chłopak wepchnął stwardniałego kutasa pomiędzy nogi dziewczyny... Młody śmierciożerca spuścił się już po kilku pchnięciach, ale po chwili podniecił się znowu, gwałcąc kilka razy... Śmierciożercy rechocząc i przeklinając, byli zajęci każdy swoim interesem. Luciusz obrabiał młodego chłopaka, a Rabastan ciężko dysząc, leżał na stole z wepchniętym w tyłek kutasem jakiegoś umięśnionego osiłka. Towarzystwo połączone w pary znikało po kolei, lądując w pokoikach na górze.

Snape obudził się w południe dnia następnego, w plugawej kanciapie, sam w łóżku i z potwornym bólem głowy. Chłopak z trudem otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę rozglądając się. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował było niewielkie i obskurne, z brudnym ciemnym, małym okienkiem. Było w nim tylko jedno łóżko, a od sąsiednich pomieszczeń dzieliły go cienkie przepierzenia. Snape słyszał głosy chrapiących kolegów, jakby spali obok. Świeżo naznaczony śmierciożerca z trudem zwlókł się z barłogu i noga za nogą zszedł na dół. Na sali "U Grubej Berty" było ciemno i prawie pusto. Pod ścianą siedziało kilku kolegów i Snape poszedł ku nim. Rodan uśmiechnął się, na widok ledwo żywego chłopaka.

-Masz, pij, poczujesz się lepiej.

Scabior posunął mu pod nos butelkę kremowego. Powoli schodzili się pozostali uczestnicy libacji i każdy zamawiał alkohol. Pod wieczór chłopcy zdjęli czary z gospody i deportowali się, każdy w swoją stronę.

Severus i Michael wrócili do posiadłości Avery,ch, gdzie od lipca mieszkali. Snape prawie nie wychodził z lochu warząc skomplikowane, zakazane eliksiry na zlecenie Czarnego Pana, a Mulciber był szkolony przez jakiegoś tajemniczego śmierciożercę pracującego w Ministerstwie, ale nic nie chciał wyjawić na ten temat. Po kilku dniach palące rany na przedramionach młodziutkich czarnoksiężników wygoiły się, pozwalając zapomnieć o napiętnowaniu.

Snape od rana warzył i skupiony nad eliksirem nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy do lochu wślizgnął się Mulciber. Chłopak niedbale oparł się o framugę i czekał, aż przyjaciel skończy. Severus, spod kurtyny opadających mu na twarz czarnych, prostych włosów, zerknął na Mike.

-Dostałem pracę w Ministerstwie, - zakomunikował Imperius.

Alchemik spostrzegł, że na jego twarzy nie było radości, raczej lęk i niepewność.

-W jakim wydziale?- Zapytał z kamienną twarzą, oklumując zdziwienie.

-W Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, jako młodszy urzędnik.

-Aa,- niezbyt inteligentnie odpowiedział Snape, bo kociołek zaczął mu niebezpiecznie podskakiwać.

-Przyszedłem się pożegnać,- kontynuował Mike.

-Gdzie będziesz mieszkać?- W głosie Snape słychać było zainteresowanie.

-W domu, na Nokturnie,- Muciber wzruszył ramionami. -Pensja młodszego urzędnika nie jest zbyt wysoka.

Severus zabezpieczył eliksir i odszedł od kociołka.

-Wyślij czasem sowę jak ci się powodzi.

-Wyślę.

Chłopcy objęli się, poklepując po plecach.

-Powodzenia.

-Tobie też, Severus. Napisz, gdzie będziesz.

-Jasne.- Snape pokiwał głową.

Kilka godzin później, świeżo wygojone przedramię Snape zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Ślizgon szybkim krokiem opuścił nienanoszalną posiadłość i deportował się, równocześnie przywołując na twarz maskę i transmutując szatę w charakterystyczny strój śmierciożercy. Chłopak aportował się przed jakimś ponurym, wielkim domem, wszedł do obszernego hallu i przez otwarte drzwi jednej z komnat zauważył Voldemorta stojącego z jakimś śmierciożercą. Snape padł na kolana przed Czarnym Panem pochylając głowę.

-Wstań. Zdejmijcie maski,- usłyszał słowa wypowiedziane zimnym, wysokim głosem.

Śmierciożercy wykonali polecenia. Obok Severusa stał Evan Rosier.

-Zlikwidujecie szlamę wraz z rodziną, - kontynuował Czarny Pan. - Szlama pracuje w Ministerstwie i bardzo mi tam szkodzi. Nazywa się Iwon Brown, jest zatrudniona w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Ustalicie jej miejsce zamieszkania, kontakty. Zlikwidujcie całą rodzinę. Możecie się trochę pobawić,- Voldemort uśmiechną się lekko. -Severus, to będzie twoje zadanie, Evan będzie cię wspierał i pomagał w razie potrzeby. Macie na to miesiąc czasu. Likwidację przeprowadzicie pierwszego października. Rosier, możesz odejść, Snape, ty zostań.

Evan pokłonił się nisko Panu i odszedł, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez Voldemorta. Gdy zostali sami, Czarny Pan zwrócił się do Severusa.

-Nie ma potrzeby, abyś nadal mieszkał u Averych. Zgłosisz się na Nokturn, do Goldmana. Wiesz o kim mówię?

Severus pokiwał głową. Dobrze znał tego szczwanego lisa handlującego eliksirami i składnikami do eliksirów. Nie raz zaopatrywał się u niego.

-Będziesz pracował w sklepie,- kontynuował Voldemort. -Praca będzie przykrywką, będziesz warzył dla mnie. Zamieszkasz u Goldmana, tak będzie ci łatwiej. Od poniedziałku chcę cię widzieć w pracy.

-Tak Panie,- Snape pochylił pokornie głowę.

-To wszystko, możesz odejść.

Snape zgiął się w pokłonie i wyszedł.

Dla Severusa zaczął się bardzo ciężki okres, bo praca i realizacja zadania pochłaniały większość czasu, tak że niewiele go już zostawało na sen. Młodziutki czarnoksiężnik, następnego dnia po rozmowie z Czarnym Panem deportował się na Nokturn. Goldman wiedział o co chodzi i nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań.

\- Będziesz pracował od wtorku do soboty, od 12 do 20 z godzinną przerwą na lunch. Z pracowni w piwnicy możesz korzystać, kiedy chcesz. Piwnica jest chroniona przed teleportacją. W razie najścia aurorów możesz deportować się z tego miejsca,- Goldman otworzył drzwi do niewielkiego składziku przy pracowni, - ale nie ma możliwości aportować się tutaj. Kominków nie ma, bo to jest autostrada dla aurorów.

Pracownia eliksirów była niewielka, ale bardzo dobrze wyposażona. Mieszkanie to był mały pokoik nad sklepem z wydzieloną łazienką i miejscem do przygotowywania posiłków. Snape nie przeszkadzała nieduża powierzchnia, ale zadziwiła go wysokość czynszu. Tygodniówka którą zaproponował mu Goldman była śmiesznie mała, i pracodawca nie chciał jej podnieść nawet o knuta tłumacząc się wysokimi kosztami najmu, a Snape nie miał wyboru.

Snape na zmianę z Rosierem rozpoczął śledzenie panny Brown, sympatycznej około 30- letniej mugolaczki. Ustalili, że dziewczyna mieszka w mugolskim Londynie z rodzicami, w domu w zabudowie szeregowej przy Cyprus streed 9, w jednej z bocznych uliczek. Śmierciożercy dość szybko rozpracowali zwyczaje mieszkańców domu. Szlama deportowała się do pracy przed godziną 8 rano, jej rodzice przed godziną 10 wyjeżdżali na zakupy, wracali zwykle około 12 w południe, wieczorem niekiedy wychodzili na spacer, szlama po pracy zwykle przebywała w domu, ale czasami gdzieś się deportowała, a niekiedy ktoś ją odwiedzał. Śmierciożercy postanowili, że zaatakują przed 6 rano, gdy domownicy będą jeszcze w łóżkach. W wyznaczony dzień, weszli do mieszkania. Rosier unieruchomił zaskoczoną, nie spodziewająca się ataku dziewczynę, a Snape unieruchomił klątwą jej rodziców i rzucił na mieszkanie Silentio. Krzyki przerażonych, odchodzących od zmysłów domowników podniecały młodych chłopców. Evan obnażył dziewczynę i gwałcił ją na przemian z Severusem. Młodzi śmierciożercy, nie raz karani fizycznie zatracili wrażliwość na cierpienie innych. Wrzaski i skamlenia dręczonych ludzi nie robiły na nich żadnego wrażenia, jeszcze bardziej ich podniecając. Po półgodzinnej "zabawie", Evan polecił siostrzeńcowi aby kończył, więc Snape skierował różdżkę na przerażoną dziewczynę i z wściekłością za ubogie, głodne dzieciństwo, za wieloletnie odrzucenie i dręczenie, rzucił klątwę.

-Avada Kedavera!

Dziewczyna zastyga z przerażeniem w oczach, przestała wrzeszczeć i już nie poruszyła się.

-Dobra robota,- zaśmiał się Evan, poklepując siostrzeńca po plecach.

Severus zastygł z różdżką w dłoni, jakby dopiero teraz zaczynało docierać do niego co zrobił.

Widząc to, Rosier wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju.

-Avada Kedavera, Avada Kedavera.

Usłyszał Snape i krzyki mugoli ustały.

Śmierciożercy zlikwidowali ślady swojej bytności i wyszli przed dom. Snape chciał się deportować, ale zatrzymał go głos Evana.

-Zapomniałeś o czymś.

W pierwszym momencie Severus nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. Młody czarnoksiężnik wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w niebo.

-Morsmordem!

Przeklął, i nad domem pojawiły się szmaragdowe gwiazdy, spowite zielonkawą mgiełką, poukładane w przerażający wzór czaszki z wypełzającym z pomiędzy szczęk wężem.

-Świetnie,- zaśmiał się Evan.- Deportujmy się, bo zaraz tu będą aurorzy.

Snape deportował się pierwszy, a zaraz po nim Rosier.

xxx

Czarny Pan hojnie wynagrodził Severusa za dobrze wykonaną robotę, i chłopak kupił sobie wreszcie dwie nowe szaty, jedną roboczą i jedną wyjściową, porządne buty i elegancką, markową bieliznę, na którą nie żałował galeonów, bo jak zadra tkwiło w nim wspomnienie wydarzenia nad jeziorem, gdy cała szkoła wyśmiewała się z jego majtek. Chłopak zaczął dbać o siebie, systematycznie mył się i przestał śmierdzieć biedą i potem, a jego czarne włosy stały się czyste i lśniące. Lata ćwiczeń fizycznych wyrobiły mięśnie i Severus nadal szczupły nie był już pająkowaty tylko silny, żylasty i umięśniony. Chłopak wolne wieczory spędzał "Pod butelką" albo "U grubej Berty" spotykając się z kolegami, grając w czarodziejskiego wista i pijąc. Snape, jak wiele osób wychowanych w biedzie, był bardzo oszczędny i przez to umiarkowany w hazardzie i piciu. Do domu na Spiner,s End zaglądał rzadko, zwykle gdy potrzebował jakiegoś czarno magicznego foliału lub przydatnej informacji od matki.

Snape wyrósł na przystojnego chłopaka, bo mimo średniego wzrostu i wielkiego nosa, który u mężczyzny nie raził, był bardzo inteligentny, a do tego sprawny fizycznie, silny i umięśniony. Severus podobał się kobietom, ale w jego sercu była pustka i nie potrafił już ani nie chciał związać się z kimś. Kobiety traktował instrumentalnie. Dogadał się z prostytutką, sympatyczną rudowłosą dziewczyną o mlecznobiałej cerze, która przypominała mu Lily i spędzał z nią sobotnie wieczory.

Niekiedy śmierciożercy z Nokturnu byli zapraszani przez bogatych kolegów do ich domów, niejednokrotnie na polecenie Czarnego Pana. Voldemort wychowywał swe młode sługi dbając o ich maniery i ideologię bo dobrze wiedział, że samo pragnienie bogactwa i władzy to za mało, żeby zyskać fanatycznego, niezłomnego zwolennika.

-Popatrz, jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni i to wcale nie tak daleko, ledwo kilka pokoleń wstecz,- powiedział Snape do Crabbe, pewnego chłodnego jesiennego wieczoru. Chłopcy znajdowali się w rodowej siedzibie Toniego i pochyleni nad jakąś księgą coś zawzięcie studiowali. Do komnaty wszedł Czarny Pan i młodzi śmierciożercy padli na kolana, nisko pochylając głowy.

-Wstańcie,- rozbawiony Voldemort uśmiechnął się, wykrzywiając usta. -Studiujecie genealogię czarodziejów?

Chłopcy przytaknęli głowami.

-Siadajcie, - rzekł Voldemort, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko swych sług, w wygodnym, miękkim fotelu. -Wszyscy jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni. Wywodzimy się od celtyckich wróżbitów, którzy około 1400 lat temu utworzyli zamkniętą kastę nie dopuszczając do swojej wiedzy obcych i szkoląc na czarodziejów jedynie swoje dzieci. To, co wyrabia się obecnie, wpuszczanie szlam do naszego świata, ukrywanie się i podporządkowanie czarodziejów mugolom, jest zaprzeczeniem naszej ponad tysiącletniej tradycji. Czarodzieje przez wieki władali światem i to się zmieniło jakieś trzysta pięćdziesiąt lat temu, kiedy konwent postanowił ukryć nasz świat. Konsekwencje tej błędnej decyzji odczuwamy do dziś. Nasz dumny świat powoli przestaje istnieć. Nie dopuścimy do tego.

-Tak, Panie.

Młodzi śmierciożercy pokiwali głowami.

xxx

W knajpach na Noktunie Snape czuł się swobodniej niż w arystokratycznych domach, gdzie bez przerwy musiał uważać na to co robi i mówi. Severus często pił z Michaelem, bo ślizgoni lubili się. W czasie tych wieczornych spotkań, gdy po robocie wyskakiwali na jednego, niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali.

-Na czym polega twoja "praca" w Ministerstwie?- Pytał ciekawy Severus.

-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć stary, wybacz. Jakie eliksiry warzysz?

-Taka sama odpowiedź,- ripostował Snape, z ironicznym uśmiechem na wąskich, bladych ustach.

W pamięci Alchemika zapadł Samhain w 1978 roku, gdy to po raz pierwszy został zaproszony na uroczystość do siedziby bogatego rodu czystej krwi. Ta doniosła ceremonia, która zgromadziła wiele sług i sympatyków Czarnego Lora, odbyła się w rodowej siedzibie Nottów.

Śmierciożercy z Nokturnu już kilka dni wcześniej omawiali to wydarzenie przy kieliszku ognistej, "U Grubej Berty". Chłopcy czuli się swobodnie, bo wywalili klientów i zapieczętowali knajpę zaklęciem przepuszczającym jedynie naznaczonych Mrocznym Znakiem.

-Musicie się odpowiednio zachowywać,- tłumaczył młodszym kolegom Bill Travers. -Najlepiej naśladujcie jak zachowują się przy stole inni. Nie możecie przeklinać, obowiązuje język jak w pokoju wspólnym. To jest ważne, pilnujcie tego.

Bil zamilkł, nie wyjaśniając kolegom dlaczego to jest takie ważne. Yaxley chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Travers zgromił go wzrokiem i Snape wychwycił to spojrzenie.

-Co jest, czego, kurwa, nam nie mówicie?

Chłopcy spojrzeli na stół, nagle bardzo zainteresowani ognistą stojącą przed nimi w szklankach.

-Za błędy jesteśmy karani Crucio, - cicho przypomniał Rucorn, i Severus z Mikie,m wiedzieli już o co chodzi.

-Musicie się ubrać odpowiednio. Macie nowe szaty wyjściowe?- Zapytał Travers.

Alchemik z Imperiusem smętnie pokiwali głowami.

-Tak.

Chłopcy powoli zaczynali nienawidzić wezwań i przy każdym rozpaleniu skóry na przedramieniu czuli lęk. Och, jak wielka była ulga gdy to nie nad nimi się znęcano. Pogardę dla siebie wyładowywali na niewinnych ludziach, zwykle na mugolach, gdy to im pozwalano torturować.

xxx

Sala w rodowej siedzibie Nottów była potężna, dostojna i przerażająca swoją posępnością. Goście siedzieli przy długim, drewnianym, błyszczącym, przepięknie inkrustowanym i rzeźbionym stole, a usługiwały im niewidoczne domowe skrzaty. Voldemort zajmował najbardziej zaszczytne miejsce, u szczytu stołu. Po obu stronach Lorda siedzieli naczelnicy rodów, ubrani w bogato zdobione i bardzo drogie szaty. Jedzenie było wytworne, i było go dużo. Komnata była ciemna, panował w niej półmrok rozświetlany jedynie przez ogień na kominku, ale przy bocznej ścianie sali znajdowało się coś co przykuwało wzrok, coś niesamowitego... Było tam trzech mugolskich mężczyzn uwięzionych w przeźroczystych, szklanych blokach. Mężczyźni sprawiali wrażenie, jakby wszystko widzieli ale nie mogli się poruszać i mówić. Na ich twarzach zastygło przerażenie.

-Witam was, dostojni przedstawiciele rodów czystej krwi, szczególnie witam Arthura Notta, naczelnika rodu Nott i gospodarza tego przyjęcia, - powiedział Voldemort, i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby zgodnie z wielowiekową tradycją uczcić święto Samhain. Rozpoczynajmy ucztę.

-Panie,- Arthur Nott, około sześćdziesięcioletni czarodziej, powstał i skłonił się, -nawet nie wiesz jaki to dla nas zaszczyt, gościć cię w naszych skromnych progach.

Voldemort skinął głową, dając czarodziejowi znak aby usiadł. Po lewej ręce Arthura siedział jego kuzyn, Jago Nott. Jago był pewien, że Arthur nie jest synem stryja. Obecny naczelnik rodu był dzieciństwie i w młodości bardzo podobny do ojca, prawdopodobnie był trzymany przez matkę pod zaklęciem, bo po latach zmienił się i obecnie wygląda jak skóra zdjęta z mieszkającego obok starego mugola. Jago miał chęć na stanowisko naczelnika rodu ale obawiał się Arthura, który był czarodziejem o bardzo potężnej magicznej mocy i Jago nie dorastał mu do pięt, więc siedział cicho.

Przy końcu stołu rozlegały się beztroskie głosy młodych śmierciożerców.

-Kurwa, Macnair,- nagle dobiegło uszu Voldemorta, i ucztujący goście zamilkli.

Macnair zwany Nożownikiem, opowiadał właśnie Mulciberowi jak to podrzynał gardło mugolom i szlamie i Mike się wściekł, bo potajemnie spotykał się z Mary, która była mugolaczką.

-Podejdź, Michael,- powiedział zimno Czarny Pan.

Chłopak wstał i na sztywnych nogach ruszył ku szczytu stołu, padając przed swoim Panem na kolana.

-Panie, wybacz,- wyszeptał przerażonym głosem, pochylając głowę.

-Zasłużyłeś na ból. Wiesz za co oberwiesz?- Zapytał Voldemort.

-Jjjęzyk,- odpowiedział jąkając się śmierciożerca.

-Bardzo dobrze,-pochwalił go Czarny Pan rozbawionym głosem.- Crucio.

Ból był bardzo silny, wszechogarniający i niepodobny do niczego innego. Każda kość płonęła ogniem, a ciało było przeszywane sztyletami, cal przy calu.

-Aaaaa...,- klątwa wydarła krzyk z ust chłopaka.

Na szczęście, ból szybko się skończył i udręczony torturą śmierciożerca znieruchomiał na eleganckim parkiecie.

-Wstawaj i wracaj na miejsce. Ciesz się, że cię tak łagodnie potraktowałem.

-Dziękuję, Panie.

Imperius, któremu właśnie udało się powstać na nogi, pochylił się w niskim ukłonie i zmuszając swoje obolałe ciało do wysiłku, ruszył w kierunku krzesła. Obok Nożownika siedział już Rukorn, wskazując ledwo żywemu z bólu koledze miejsce obok. Śmierciożercy z Nokturnu trzymali się razem i Albert czuł się odpowiedzialny za młodszego kolegę.

O północy czarnoksiężnicy podeszli do uwięzionych mugoli, odprawiając rytuał Samhain. Voldemort uwolnił ze szklanego bloku pierwszego mugola i trzymając go na różdżce, śpiewnie, zimnym, wysokim głosem zanucił:

-Jesteś nam poddany i bezbronny wobec nas, jesteś głupi jak małpa.

Nim skończył inkantację, jego różdżka celowała w stojącą na podłodze, przerażoną małpę.

-Nauczymy cię, kto tu jest panem, - śpiewnie kontynuował czarnoksiężnik. - Crucio.

Torturowana małpa wygięła się w bólu, podskakując w górę i w dół, a twarze mugoli uwięzionych w szkle wykrzywiły się w paroksyzmie strachu. Wkrótce do znęcania się nad człowiekiem trasmutownym w zwierzę przyłączyli się inni, i po chwili ściana pokryła się krwią i strzępami ciała. Po półgodzinie Voldemort cofnął klątwię, lekkim ruchem różdżki likwidując resztki porozrywanego ciała.

-Jesteś głupi jak osioł, ja jestem twoim panem, będziesz mi posłuszny,- śpiewał Voldemort, trzymając na różdżce następnego mugola, którego przemienił w osła. -Nauczcie go, kto tu jest panem.

Kolejni mugole podzielili los pierwszego, transmutowani w zwierzęta, unieruchomieni i zamęczeni na śmierć.

xxx

Voldemort powoli przejmował władzę, więc śmierciożercy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Mike "Imperius", wyspecjalizował się w rzucaniu tej klątwy i trzymał pod Imperio kilkunastu ludzi w Ministerstwie, przez co Czarny Pan miał coraz większy wpływ na treść ustaw i uchwał. Rookwood, który będąc niewymownym miał wysoką pozycję w Ministerstwie, przekazywał informacje na podstawie których Voldemort typował urzędników do przeklęcia bądź do przekupienia. Rookwood był tajną bronią Voldemorta i o tym, że ten wysoki urzędnik Ministerstwa jest śmierciożercą wiedzieli tylko Karkarow i Mulciber.

Na przełomie lat 1978/1979 Czarny Pan organizował wiele akcji mających na celu destabilizację państwa, zastraszenie mugoli, zasianie niepokoju w czarodziejskim świecie, likwidację niewygodnych, przeszkadzających mu magów. Śmierciożercy stawali na wezwania w maskach, kapturach, w zacierających kontury ciała obszernych pelerynach i wielu z nich nie znało się między sobą. Severus i Mike, którzy mieli inne zadania i byli cenni dla Voldemorta ze względu na swoje unikalne umiejętności, byli wzywani rzadko. Akcjom likwidacyjnym szlam, czarodziejów szkodzących Czarnemu Panu i ich rodzin towarzyszyła "zabawa", z gwałceniem, przeklinaniem, niszczeniem mugolskiego majątku, sklepów, samochodów, domów i mieszkań. Śmierciożercom pomagały olbrzymy, bo Czarny Pan obiecał im autonomię gdy zwyciężą i przejmą władzę.

Mike nadal spotykał się z Mary lecz po kilku miesiącach przyznał się dziewczynie, że jest śmierciożercą. Mary rozpłakała się.

-Myślałam, że pracujesz w Ministerstwie, że masz stałą pracę i dochód, a ty związałeś się z bandytami.

-To nie tak Mary, jak przejmiemy władzę to my będziemy stanowić prawo. Kochanie, ja nie miałem wyboru, podeszli mnie jak byłem głupim, piętnastoletnim gówniarzem i nie mogłem się już wycofać bo by mnie zabili. Czarny Pan pewno zgodzi się, abyś została moją żoną, bo jestem bardzo przydatny, ale do tego czasu nie możemy się spotykać, bo to byłoby dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne.

Mary nadal ryczała zasłaniając twarz rękoma, więc Mike przytulił ją ale dziewczyna gwałtownie go odepchnęła. Mike bał się, że Czarny Pan może się zorientować, że spotyka się z muglaczką i może zabić Mary, albo może kazać mu to zrobić. Mulciber wiedział, że nie zrobi tego, że prędzej rzuci Avadę na siebie. Ślizgon tłumaczył to wszystko łkającej gryfonce. Wreszcie Mary uspokoiła się.

-Wyślij mi od czasu do czasu sowę, co słychać u ciebie.- Poprosił Imperius.

Mary pokiwała głową, ale nie zamierzała już kontaktować się z chłopakiem.


	23. Magiczna fotografia

Magiczna fotografia

Jesień 1978 roku była ciepła, słoneczna i szkockie góry pięknie lśniły w blasku słońca, a drzewa mieniły się całą paletą barw, od jasnej zieleni sosen, po ciemny brąz liści dębów. W rodowej siedzibie Longbottom zebrało się mnóstwo czarodziejów, głównie spod znaku lwa ale nie tylko, bo było też kilku spod znaku orła i borsuka. W tej przepięknej scenerii, odbywało się jedno z pierwszych zebrań Zakonu Feniksa, gromadząc czarodziejów zaniepokojonych rozwojem wydarzeń i bezradnością Ministerstwa.

-Voldemort, tak nie bójmy się używać tego imienia!- W reprezentacyjnej sali, do licznie zgromadzonych magów, przemawiał Albus Dumbledore,- Voldemort jest już bliski przejęcia władzy! Działa podstępem, przekupując lub poddając klątwie Imperio przydatnych sobie czarodziejów. Sami wiecie, że nikomu już nie można ufać, nie wiadomo kto jest pod wpływem czarów i wbrew sobie współpracuje z Voldemortem, kto go popiera, a kto jest jego sługą, śmierciożercą. Mugole i mugolacy są mordowani wraz z rodzinami, po kraju bezkarnie grasują olbrzymy a Ministerstwo jest bezradne, nie został ustalony sprawca ani jednego mordu, nikomu jeszcze nie postawiono zarzutu śmierciożerstwa! Każdy, kto popiera konwent z 1692 roku, "O ukryciu świata czarodziejów", dający mugolom prawo do samostanowienia i godnego życia, każdy kto popiera prawo zakazujące przeklinania mugoli, którzy są z natury bezbronni wobec magii, każdy kto popiera równoprawną obecność mugolaków w naszym świecie jest zagrożony śmiercią! I nie tylko wy, moi drodzy jesteście zagrożeni, zagrożone są wasze rodziny! Bo każdy, kto choć trochę zna metody działania Voldemorta wie, że mordowane są całe rodziny. Zawsze. Nie spodziewajcie się litości po sługach Voldemorta, śmierciożecach. Ci czarnoksiężnicy są okrutni tak samo jak ich pan. Kochani, dobrze wiecie, że wiele czarodziejskich rodów jest przeciwnych konwentowi, mimo że formalnie go zaakceptowało, że w wielu nienanoszalnych, zabezpieczonych Fideliusem posiadłościach nadal są odprawiane zakazane rytuały, w których mugole tracą życie. Voldemort do swoich zbrodniczych działań dopasował ideologię nadal żywą w wielu czarodziejskich rodach zdobywając w taki sposób zwolenników, ale nie łudźcie się, ideologia nie ma dla niego żadnego znaczenia! Jego celem jest przejęcie władzy i każdy, kto nie będzie mu posłuszny, każdy kto stanie na jego drodze zostanie zlikwidowany. Dlatego musimy podjąć radykalne działania celem zdyskredytowania Voldemorta w magicznym świecie. Musimy czynnie, zbrojnie, oprzeć się terrorowi jaki szerzy. Każdy, kto nie boi się walczyć, kto nie boi się przeciwstawić temu czarnoksiężnikowi, może wstąpić w szeregi Zakonu Feniksa. Szczególnie gorąco witam wśród nas aurorów, witam czarodziejów mających już doświadczenie w walce z czarnoksiężnikami. Musicie pamiętać, że możecie zginąć w walce, że wasze rodziny będą zagrożone ale nie bardziej, niż gdy biernie będziecie czekać na śmierć, bo jeżeli nie jesteście zdecydowani zmienić poglądów i przekonań, jeżeli będziecie działać na jego szkodę to on znajdzie was i zabije.

Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu i Przewodniczący Międzynarodowego Konwentu Czarodziejów, zakończył mowę w burzy oklasków i wiwatów na stojąco.

-Tak powinno być, tak zrobimy, trzeba walczyć,- dobiegały okrzyki z sali.

Wśród czarodziejów zapanował wielki zapał i po kolei podchodzili do stołu prezydialnego aby wpisać się na magiczną listę członków Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore przypatrywał się z nad okularów połówek rozmigotanym wzrokiem tym młodym czarodziejom, którzy pełni entuzjazmu zgłaszali akces do Zakonu. Albus nie powiedział im wszystkiego, bo podobnie jak Voldemort chciał zdobyć jak najwięcej oddanych zwolenników a prawda, którą znał, mogła zniechęcić część czarodziejów, mogła u części wymusić zmianę poglądów. Bo właściwie co to są poglądy i przekonania? Najważniejsze jest spokojne, dostatnie życie w gronie szczęśliwej rodziny. A zmiana przekonań? trochę pogardy dla samego siebie, tylko tyle. Że mugole i mugolacy są mordowani? Można udawać, że się tego nie widzi. Dumbledore nie powiedział swoim zwolennikom, że oprócz przejęcia władzy głównym celem Voldemorta jest nieśmiertelność i że ten czarnoksiężnik prawdopodobnie już jest nieśmiertelny nie powiedział, że prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia ludzi jawnie z nim walczących jest bardzo małe... Praktycznie żadne, nie powiedział, że szansa na zlikwidowanie Voldemorta jest obecnie niewielka, że jedynie można w czasie opóźnić przejęcie przez niego władzy. A czas miał dla Albusa istotne znaczenie bo liczył, że uda mu się rozgryźć tajemnicę nieśmiertelności Toma Riddle. Niestety, do tej pory nie miał żadnego punktu zaczepienia i nic nie wiedział. Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę, że niedługo może zostać pozbawiony swoich funkcji, najpierw tych międzynarodowych i w Ministerstwie, a później w szkole. Albus był bardzo potężnym magiem, swoją mocą przewyższał Voldemorta i nie obawiał się o swoje życie, ale sam niewiele mógł zdziałać dlatego potrzebował oddanych sobie zwolenników. Dumbledore brał pod uwagę wielce prawdopodobną klęskę i konieczność ucieczki na kontynent w niedalekiej przyszłości, ale z nikim nie podzielił się swoimi przypuszczeniami.

Przy odległym stole siedziała grupka młodych czarodziejów, śmiejąc się i dyskutując o czymś. Frank i Alicja, od niedawna Longbottom, z zapałem opowiadali o szkoleniu aurorskim. Zakochana para, Lily Evans i James Potter oraz reszta huncwotów, przysłuchiwali się im.

\- A wy, co zamierzacie robić w życiu?- Zapytał Frank młodszych kolegów, którzy dopiero co ukończyli szkołę.

-Kiedyś myślałem o karierze w Ministerstwie, - powiedział James, - ale w obecnej sytuacji politycznej to nie ma żadnego sensu. Nie mam zamiaru pracować pod klątwą Imperio. Swoje siły i umiejętności poświęcę na rzecz Zakonu Feniksa. Pod wodzą Dumbledore jesteśmy w stanie pokonać Voldemorta!- Butnie stwierdził młody czarodziej. Och, jak bardzo życie w niedalekiej przyszłości miało zweryfikować tą niezachwianą pewność gryfona. Ale tego, w tym pięknym jesiennym dniu, James jeszcze nie wiedział.

-Nie myślałem o pracy. Jestem na tyle bogaty, że nie muszę pracować, - stwierdził Syriusz. - Chciałbym lepiej poznać mugoli i ich świat, ale w obecnej sytuacji wszystkie swoje siły i umiejętności oddam w służbę Zakonu.

Lupin i Pettigrew pokiwali głowami.

-Też mamy taki zamiar,- potwierdził Lupin.

-A ty Lily, czemu nic nie mówisz?-Zapytała Alicja.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

-Przez pochodzenie obecnie nie mam szans na dobrą pracę w czarodziejskim świecie. Wymyśliłam sobie, że wykorzystam nabyte w Hogwarcie umiejętności wśród mugoli. Mam zamiar otworzyć sklepik z ziołami, miksturami leczniczymi, amuletami, horoskopami, no wiecie, to jest bardzo popularne wśród mugoli i można dobrze zarobić... Ale będę też działać w Zakonie Feniksa, - dziewczyna smutno uśmiechnęła się. - Jestem mugolaczką, i chyba nie mam innego wyjścia.

-Ależ kochanie,- żachnął się James, -nie musisz w ogóle pracować, naprawdę!

Lily delikatnie uścisnęła dłoń narzeczonego.

-Wiem kochanie.

Termin ślubu Jamesa i Lily został wyznaczony na wrzesień 1979 roku. Rodzice Jamesa byli bardzo przychylni przyszłej synowej doceniając w niej mądrość, zdecydowanie, zaradność życiową i byli zadowoleni, że syn ustatkował się i tak dobrze wybrał.

Rozmowa prowadzona przez młodych czarodziejów została przerwana przez Alastora Moodego, zwanego Szalonookim.

-Chodźcie, wychodzimy przed dom, zrobimy sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie.

Szalonooki był łowcą czarnoksiężników, aurorem jednym z najsprawniejszych, jakimi dysponowało Ministerstwo. Czarodziej był postrachem wielu parających się czarną magią, a przez swoje postępowanie wykluczające jakikolwiek kompromis miał bardzo wielu wrogów, zwłaszcza wśród rodzin aresztowanych czarnoksiężników.

Młodzi gryfoni powstali rozglądając się po sali. Czarodzieje pewni siebie i zadowoleni, prowadząc jakieś rozmowy, powoli wychodzili na zewnątrz. Przy stole prezydialnym Albus Dumbledore rozmawiał z szacowną czarownicą Augustyną Longbottom, matką Franka i właścicielką tej urokliwej posiadłości. Nieopodal dokazywała kilkuletnia dziewczynka, córka mugolaka Teddiego Tonks i Andromedy, czystej krwi czarownicy z rodu Blacków wykluczonej z rodziny za niecny czyn, jakim było poślubienie szlamy. Ich córka była metamorfomagiem i zmieniała na zawołanie kolor włosów i rysy twarzy. Mała czarownica biegała po całej sali, a jej włosy przybierały niesamowite barwy, od wściekłego różu do ciemnego brązu gdy matka gniewała się na nią. Dziewczynka obserwowała otoczenie zmieniając kształt nosa, brody, czoła i przyjmując wygląd otaczających ludzi. W pewnym momencie czarownica stanęła przed dyrektorem Hogwartu i nagle, jej malutki nosek stał się wielki, garbaty i jakby złamany w kilku miejscach. Matka tłumiąc śmiech zrobiła groźną minę a stojący nieopodal czarodzieje roześmieli się, bo chichotał wyraźnie szczęśliwy sam Albus Dumbledore.

Andromeda z córką towarzyszyły Teddiemu, który wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa. Pani Tonks popierała męża całym sercem ale mimo wykluczenia nie chciała tak jawnie występować przeciw rodzinie, bo nie wyobrażała sobie walczyć na śmierć i życie z Belą, z Cyzią, lub ze szwagrami.

Czarodzieje ustawiali się przed białym, urokliwym dworkiem, na tle przepięknego, jesiennego parku, szczęśliwi, beztroscy i roześmiani, pewni słuszności swojej sprawy i zwycięstwa jeszcze nie wiedząc, jak straszny los czeka wielu z nich.

-Profesorze Dumbledore, proszę tu do nas, do środka,- krzyczeli byli uczniowie, machając ręką do Albusa.

-Proszę, bardziej przybliżcie się do siebie, nie mieścicie się w kadrze, - zmęczony fotograf pokazywał rękoma jak mają się ustawić.

I gdy wreszcie wszyscy stanęli tak jak trzeba, pstryknął magiczny aparat i fotograf pokazał zdjęcie... Magiczna fotografia ukazywała zadowolonych, roześmianych, szczęśliwych czarodziejów... Alastor Moody dziewiętnaście lat później zginął zabity przez Voldemorta, Marlena McKinnon, wesoła, uśmiechnięta gryfonka, została zamordowana dwa tygodnie późnej wraz z całą rodziną, Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie trzy lata później byli torturowani do utraty zmysłów przez śmierciożerców i resztę życia spędzili w szpitalu, Emelina Vance zginęła latem 1996 roku zamordowana przez śmierciożerców, Benio Fenwik kilka miesięcy później torturowany, jego ciało zostało rozerwane na strzępy przez śmierciożerców, Teddy Tonks został zamordowany wiosną 1998 roku przez szmalcowników, jego córeczka, kilkuletnia Tonks, metamorfomag i przyszły auror zginęła w bitwie o Hogwart wiosną 1998 roku wraz ze swoim mężem Remusem Lupinem, który roześmiany i nieświadom przyszłości stał obok. Z tyłu, za nimi, widać było Petera Pettigrew, już wtedy ten cały Zakon nie za bardzo mu się podobał bo czuł, że Dumbledore nie powiedział im całej prawdy, a po jego obu stronach stali ci, których trzy lata później wydał Voldemortowi, zdrowi, uśmiechnięci, machający rękoma do obiektywu, Lily Evans i James Potter. Dalej za nimi stał Edgar Bones, potężny, wpływowy czarodziej z promugolskiego, nowoczesnego rodu czystej krwi, kilka miesięcy później zamordowany wraz z całą rodziną, następnie Caradoc Dearborn pół roku później torturowany przez śmierciożerców w jakiejś jaskini, strzępy jego ciała oprawcy spopielili, Gideon i Fabian Prewettowie, bracia z postępowego, promugolskiego, czystej krwi rodu, niedługo później zamordowani przez śmierciożerców, drobniutka, czarnowłosa Dorcas Meadowes zamordowana osobiście przez Voldemorta, Syriusz Black w 1981 roku niesłusznie posądzony o zdradę i bez sądu wtrącony do Azkabanu gdzie przesiedział kilkanaście lat, zginął wiosną 1996 roku w potyczce ze śmierciożercami w Ministerstwie Magii. Aberforth, brat Albusa Dumbledore, jeden z nielicznych członków Zakonu Feniksa, który przeżył Voldemorta i sam Albus Dumbledore, który dziewiętnaście lat później, bez mrugnięcia okiem, poświęcił swoje życie w walce z Czarnym Lordem.


	24. Likwidacja

Likwidacja

Wiosna 1979 roku była upalna, jak na tą porę roku. Na Nokturnie nieliczne, rachityczne drzewka ledwo zdążyły rozkwitnąć, a już pokrył je wszechobecny pył. Aurorzy, wspomagani przez członków Zakon Feniksa, w poszukiwaniu czarnoksiężników robili naloty na knajpy i mieszkania. Inicjatywa wyszła od Ministra Magii, bowiem czarodzieje byli coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni rozwojem sytuacji. Ludzie ginęli, mordowano całe rodziny i nie złapano jeszcze żadnego czarnoksiężnika. Cały czarodziejski świat był poruszony dokonanym jesienią, okrutnym mordem rodziny McKinnon... Zginęła pani Marlena wraz z mężem, dziadkowie, trójka dzieci, nawet skrzaty domowe. Wszyscy byli torturowani i brutalnie gwałceni, nim pozbawiono ich życia. Gdy niedługo później, został zabity przez śmierciożerców powszechnie lubiany Benio Fenwik a następnie Edgar Bones wraz całą z rodziną, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa już wiedzieli, że są po kolei mordowani. Niejasnym było, czy w ich szeregach jest zdrajca czy jedynie otwarcie głosząc swoje poglądy i walcząc z Voldemortem są na jego celowniku? W szeregi Zakonu zaczęła wkradać się panika bo czarodzieje bali się nawet nie o siebie, ale o swoje rodziny. Buńczuczny, bohaterski i bojowy nastrój z przed kilku miesięcy prysł jak bańka mydlana i nikt już nie odgrażał się, jak to szybko i łatwo pokona tych złych czarnoksiężników. Prawda była taka, że Voldemort nie potrzebował szpiega w Zakonie, bo członkowie tej organizacji byli powszechnie znani i zamierzał zlikwidować ich wszystkich.

Severus Snape od niedawna mieszkał w swoim domu na Spinner,s End, ale nadal wiele czasu spędzał na Nokturnie załatwiając swoje sprawy, spełniając polecenia Czarnego Pana, czy odpoczywając. Tej wiosny wiele zmieniło się w życiu nastoletniego śmierciożercy. W marcu, po krótkiej chorobie zmarła pani Snape i Severus po matce odziedziczył dom, a Czarny Pan zgodził się, aby w nim warzył i mieszkał. Dom został zabezpieczony silnymi czarami. W Ministerstwie pracowali śmierciożercy i wyszło na jaw, że Goldman, pracodawca Severusa, współpracuje z aurorami. Voldemort polecił Snape aby zwolnił się z pracy, po czym zlikwidował kapusia. Handlarz miał bardzo bolesną śmieć, został zmuszony do wypicia eliksiru rozpuszczającego wnętrzności i konał kilkanaście godzin w męczarniach. Oficjalna wersja głosiła, że pomylił eliksiry, drzwi się zatrzasnęły i nie miał mu kto pomóc. Jedynie Dumbledore nie uwierzył w tą bajeczkę.

W Ministerstwie pracowało czterech zakamuflowanych śmierciożerców: Albert Rucorn zatrudniony w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego, Michael Mulciber w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, Augustus Rookfood w Departamencie Tajemnic i Walden Macnair w Departamencie Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń, wielu pracowników było pod klątwą Imperio, wielu było szantażowanych, a cześć sprzyjała Voldemortowi i bez skrupułów przekazywała informacje jego sługom.

W pewien wiosenny, ciepły wieczór, "Pod Pękatą Butelką", w zatłoczonej, zadymionej, dusznej sali, przy butelce ognistej, Snape, Yaxley, Mulciber i Cauldwell grali w czarodziejskiego wista. Zło, którego tak często doświadczali i którego byli sprawcami odcisnęło już swoje piętno, i na twarzach młodych śmierciożerców widniało jakieś zwierzęce okrucieństwo, złość i zawziętość. Z całego towarzystwa jedynie Orwell nie był śmierciożercą, ale popierał Czarnego Pana. Chłopak po ukończeniu Hogwartu został przyjęty do trzecioligowej drużyny qudditcha i po dwóch latach, któryś z kolegów, załatwił mu pracę w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Orwell, tak jak pozostali, czuł się swobodnie na Nokturnie, bo mógł używać języka, który był dla niego naturalny i nie musiał kontrolować swojego zachowania.

-Kurwa, Severus, ale posuwałeś tą cipę, w sobotę, "Pod Czarną Różą".

-Popiliśmy trochę,- Snape lekko uniósł ku górze kąciki ust i na jego bladej, pociągłej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Nie chciało mi się iść na górę.

Chłopak nie dodał, że nie tylko jemu nie chciało się iść. Na sali panował przyjemny półmrok i nie on jeden posuwał na stole.

-Co robicie w sobotę? Może strzelilibyśmy sobie partyjkę wieczorem, dla relaksu.

-W soboty to inaczej się relaksuję,- Severus był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

-Pod Czarna Różą, w cipie Rudej Mary?

-Jakbyś zgadł.

-Kurwa, Orwell, trzymaj karty przy orderach bo przerżniemy przez ciebie, jak cię tak kutas swędzi, to idź sobie pojebaj!

Yaxley był wściekły, bo partner skupiony na dupie Mary, odsłonił karty. Prowadząc tą jakżeż pasjonującą rozmowę, chłopcy nie zauważyli jak do gospody wślizgnęli się aurorzy ze wspierającymi ich członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Była to jedna z tych rutynowych kontroli, które zwykle nie dawały żadnego rezultatu ale stwarzały pozory, że Ministerstwo coś robi. Aurorzy otoczyli salę blokując wyjścia i trzymając gości na różdżkach.

-Ustawcie się pod ścianą, ale już! Ręce w górze.- Groźnie komenderował auror ze sztucznym okiem i z drewnianą nogą.

Bywalcy spod łbów patrzyli na aurorów, ale spełniali ich polecenia, bo nikt nie chciał zadzierać z Szalonookim, nikt nie chciał zostać zatrzymany na 24 godziny, bo o torturach stosowanych przez łowców czarnoksiężników krążyły legendy na Nokturnie. Gdy już wszyscy stanęli pod ścianą, kilku aurorów podeszło do knajpianych gości przeprowadzając rewizję i oglądając przedramiona.

-Nie macie prawa mnie przeszukiwać!

Wrzeszczał jakiś chudy czarodziej w starej, wyświechtanej szacie.

-Zamknij się Alan, bo zaraz poczujesz jakie mamy prawa,-syknął auror i czarodziej zamilkł, bo nie chciał wylądować w lochach Ministerstwa.

Poddani kontroli czarodzieje słownie obrażali aurorów i w końcu jednemu z nich puściły nerwy.

-Nie dotykaj mnie, ty pieprzony, gówniany szlamie!

Wykrzykiwał Yaxley, gdy niewiele od niego starszy łowca czarnoksiężników zaczął go przeszukiwać. Caradoc Dearborn obrażany przez kolejnego czarodzieja, miał dość. Niezauważalnym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę i Yaxley padł, wrzeszcząc i wijąc się z bólu.

-Jestem pracownikiem Ministerstwa,- spokojnie powiedział stojący obok, z rękoma uniesionymi ku górze Orwell. - Złożę skargę, nie ma pan prawa przeklinać, ten czarodziej w niczym panu nie zagroził.

Młody auror, zdezorientowany cofną klątwę.

-Pana nazwisko? - Spytał Szalonooki.

-Cauldwell, z Departamentu Magicznych Gier, -odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak.

-Obraził mnie, - Caradoc Dearborn chciał jakąś wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie.

-Mamy prawo być zdenerwowani, nic złego nie robiliśmy,- odpowiedział Orwell.- Thomas, wstań proszę i pokaż im swoje przedramiona.

Wściekły na aurora Yaxley, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa, podniósł obolałe ciało i podciągnął rękawy szaty.

-Zapłacisz mi jeszcze za to, Dearborn,- wysyczał z wykrzywioną nienawiścią twarzą, bo pamiętał tego gryfona z Hogwartu.

Snape, następny w kolejce, miał kłopot, bo aurorzy znaleźli u niego Veritaseum i kilka trucizn.

-Jestem alchemikiem, warzę dla szpitala, te ingrediencje są mi potrzebne do produkcji lekarstw,- powiedział spokojnie Severus. Chłopak od niedawna pracował dla czarodziejskiego szpitala im. św. Munga, bo Czarny Pan uważał, że Snape powinien mieć jakieś legalne źródło dochodu. - Veritaseum uwarzyłem na prezent, - kontynuował czarnoksiężnik, równocześnie podwijając rękawy szaty i obnażając przedramiona.

Rewidujący go Caradoc Dearborn, wyładował swoją wściekłość na buteleczkach z ingrediencjami celując w nie różdżką i rozbijając.

-Och, dzielny aurorze, jesteś zadowolony, że pozbawiłeś mnie dochodu?- Cichym, zimnym głosem zapytał Snape.- Sprawiło ci to przyjemność? To są drogie składniki,- kontynuował,- dostałem je, aby uwarzyć lekarstwa. Jestem biedny i nie wiem jak zwrócę pieniądze, nie wiem z czego będę żył.

-Ty pieprzony czarnoksiężniku! Myślisz, że ci uwierzę!?- Wrzasnął auror, celując różdżką w Snape.

-Nie. Zostaw go.- Stojący z boku i do tej pory przysłuchujący się rozmowie członek Zakonu Feniksa wyszarpnął różdżkę i skierował ją w aurora.

Snape zerknął w tamtym kierunku i jego twarz przekształciła się w złowrogą maskę z obnażonymi, żółknącymi już, nierównymi zębami, bo w stojącym nieopodal czarodzieju rozpoznał Pottera. Zdziwiony zachowaniem kolegi Caradoc Dearborn, auror i także członek Zakonu Feniksa, schował różdżkę.

-Poprosimy o protokół zniszczenia.- Do rozmowy wtrącił się stojący obok, z rękoma w górze Mike.- Wystąpisz do Ministerstwa o zwrot pieniędzy, Sevrusie. Michael Mulciber, z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa,- młodszy urzędnik przedstawił się aurorom.

Severus wyglądał w tym momencie, jak dzikie, osaczone zwierzę, ale James wycofał się w cień spuszczając wzrok, bo nie chciał go prowokować. Gryfonowi coraz mniej się to wszystko podobało. Inteligenty chłopak szybko zorientował się, że aresztowani, dręczeni i wsadzani do Azkabanu czarodzieje zwykle popełnili jakieś drobne przestępstwa, a prawdziwi bandyci niczym nie zagrożeni są na wolności, że naloty na gospody i mieszkania na Nokturnie nie dają żadnego rezultatu, jedynie stwarzają pozory działania. James lękał się o Lily i o przyszłość rodziny, którą w niedalekiej przyszłości zamierzał założyć. Jego stosunek do Severusa zmienił się, gdy Lily opowiedziała mu o dzieciństwie chłopaka. James był przerażony słysząc o głodzie, zaniedbaniu, grzebaniu po śmietnikach... Merlinie, gdyby moje dziecko coś takiego spotkało, myślał z lękiem. Potter biorąc udział w aurorskich akcjach na Nokturnie napatrzył się na głodne, brudne, zaniedbane, włóczące się samopas dzieci, widział zrozpaczone matki transmutujące obierki w kartofle, za każdym razem mniejsze i mniejsze i zrozumiał, w jak straszliwych warunkach żyje wielu czarodziejów. Potter pod wpływem tych doświadczeń zmienił się, a jego poglądy na świat i życie przekształciły się radykalnie. Cóż, kiedy Snape nie był tego świadom nadal widząc w Potterze dręczącego go, butnego, zarozumiałego, durnego życiowo chłopaka, który mu zabrał Lily.

Aurorzy jak zwykle niczego nie znaleźli, więc po godzinie zwolnili gości i opuścili "Pękatą Butelkę". Młodzi śmierciożercy poszli w ich ślady, bo w tym dniu stracili już chęć do zabawy.

-Złóż wniosek o odszkodowanie.- Mulciber i Severus wlekli się noga za nogą w stronę Pokątnej. - Razem z Orwellem złożymy skargę i poprzemy cię.

-Tak zrobię,- powiedział nadal wściekły Snape, bo widok Pottera przypomniał mu Lily, przypomniał mu o tym co stracił. -To były bardzo drogie ingrediencje,- dodał.

xxx

Kilka dni po tym wydarzeniu, lewe przedramię Snape zapłonęło żywym ogniem, jakby wbijano w nie setki rozpalonych do czerwoności igieł. Młody śmierciożerca umiał już zapanować nad bólem wezwania i jedynie lekki ruch, przytulenie ramienia do tułowia zdradzało cierpienie. Snape narzucił pelerynę, włożenie ręki w rękaw szaty wzmogłoby ból, wyszedł za dom i deportował się, przywołując na twarz maskę. Po chwili znalazł się w jakiejś sali, przed Czarnym Panem. Obok stał śmierciożerca.

-Mój Panie, wzywałeś mnie,- Snape nisko pokłonił się Lordowi Ciemności.

-Tak. Zdejmijcie maski.- Zimnym głosem polecił Voldemort.

Obok Severusa stał szczupły, wysoki czarodziej w średnim wieku, z czarnymi lśniącymi włosami, rozbieganymi oczyma i z kozią bródką, która niezupełnie zasłaniała wątłą żuchwę.

-Severus Snape, Igor Karkarow, - przedstawił ich sobie Voldemort.- Będziecie razem pracować. Waszym celem jest przygotowanie likwidacji aurora i członka Zakonu Feniksa, Caradoca Dearborna. Macie wyśledzić go i ustalić najbezpieczniejszy sposób. O terminie, miejscu i sposobne zawiadomicie mnie najpóźniej dzień przed zaplanowaną akcją. Możecie odejść.

Voldemort nieprzypadkowo wezwał tych śmierciożerców. Czarnoksiężnik dobrze poznał swoje sługi, poświęcając temu niezbyt ciekawemu zajęciu sporo czasu, więc wiedział, że ci dwaj byli najbardziej inteligentni i sprytni ze wszystkich poddanych mu czarodziejów.

Śmierciożercy skłonili się i wyszli.

-Nu, Severus, może my by gdzie porozmawiali?- Zapytał starszy śmierciożerca, wymawiając słowa z takim samym śpiewnym akcentem jak dobrze znany Severusowi, Antonin Dołohow.

-Znam takie jedno miejsce na Nokturnie, gdzie można spokojnie porozmawiać,- Snape wzruszył ramionami.

-To zabierz nas tam, -Karkarow nie zastanawiając się długo, zgodził się na propozycję kolegi.

Snape schwycił nowo poznanego kamrata za ramię i po chwili mężczyźni aportowali się w wąskim, ciemnym zaułku, przed jakąś ponurą, obdrapaną kamienicą. Czarnoksiężnik pewnie pokonał kilka stopni, znikając za drzwiami. Karkarow po chwili wahania podążył za nim. Mężczyźni znaleźli się w dużej, ciemnej, zadymionej, śmierdzącej, pustej o tej porze sali. Snape podszedł do kontuaru.

-Dwa kremowe.

Karkarow rozejrzał się po obskurnej spelunie. Żaden szyld nie oznajmiał gospody, przychodzili tu tylko ci, którzy znali to miejsce. Snape wziął dwie butelki piwa i usiadł w odległym kącie sali, gestem zapraszając Igora do stolika, i gdy czarodziej przyłączył się, rzucił Muffinatio.

-Wiesz ty coś na temat tego czarodzieja?

Wyższy śmierciożerca przeszedł od razu do sedna sprawy, nie próbując nawet poznać człowieka, z którym miał pracować. Wśród śmierciożerców panowała zasada: Nie wypytuj się, nie węsz, im mniej wiesz tym lepiej dla ciebie.

-Szlama,- na zdziwione spojrzenie Karkarowa, Snape doprecyzował - pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, kilka lat starszy ode mnie, słabo go pamiętam ze szkoły, był w Gryffindorze, jest aurorem pewno od niedawna, pracuje w Ministerstwie.

-Trzeba by się dowiedzieć gdzie mieszka.

-Zajmę się tym,-Snape lekko uśmiechnął się. - W ciągu tygodnia będę miał adres.

-Pokażesz ty mi jak on wygląda? Nie zna mnie, pochodzę trochę za nim może czegoś się dowiem.

-Masz jutro czas?

-Tak,- Karkarow pokiwał głową.

-Wiec spotkajmy się jutro, przy wejściu do Ministerstwa dla interesantów, o szóstej rano. Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

-Tak.

Czarodzieje dopili kremowe i pożegnali się.

Dziewiętnastoletni śmierciożerca nie był już wrażliwy na cierpienie innych i było mu obojętne, kto i dlaczego zostanie zabity. Snape, jak każdy sługa Voldemorta, wiedział o akcji likwidacji członków Zakonu Feniksa ale nie wiązał Lily z tą organizacją. Czarodziej ukryty pod zaklęciem zwodzącym nie raz kręcił się pod domem jej rodziców w Cokeworth i z podsłuchanych rozmów zorientował się, że Lily zamierza założyć sklepik z ziołami i magicznymi artefaktami, że jest zaręczona z Potterem, i że wynajmuje gdzieś z koleżanką pokój. Och, może Czarny Pan zlikwiduje Pottera przed ślubem, myślał zadowolony czarnoksiężnik, bo wiedział, że jego najgorszy wróg jest członkiem Zakonu. Severus nie martwił się o Lily, medalion spoczywający na jego piersi ani razu nie rozgrzał się i nie było powodu do niepokoju.

Na drugi dzień po otrzymaniu zlecenia wystawienia Dearborna, śmierciożercy spotkali się w umówionym miejscu i ukryci za jakimiś drzwiami, prowadzącymi do dawno nieużywanego mugolskiego teatru, obserwowali wejście do Ministerstwa. Po prawie dwóch godzinach, przed zdewastowaną budką telefoniczną, na opuszczonym placyku pomiędzy nasypem kolejowym a teatrem, aportował się Dearborn. Snape wskazał go Karkarowowi i czarodzieje pożegnali się. Igor ukryty pod zaklęciem zwodzącym kręcił się obok wejścia do Ministerstwa, a Snape wrócił do domu. Wieczorem odszukał na Nokturnie Mulcibera i poprosił go o adres Dearborna. Po dwóch dniach Snape miał ten adres, bo aurorat podlegał pod Departament Przestrzegania Prawa i Mike, jako pracownik tego departamentu, miał dostęp do danych osobowych aurorów.

Snape w tym samym dniu, w którym otrzymał adres, skontaktował się z Karkarowem przez Mroczny Znak. Czarodzieje spotkali się na Nokturnie. Igor nie ustalił nic przydatnego, bo zawód aurora wymuszał bardzo nieprzewidywalne godziny pracy i nieregularny tryb życia. Dwóch szpiegów ukrytych pod zaklęciem zwodzącym aportowało się pod zdobyty adres, w przyjemnym, podmiejskim, mugolskim osiedlu, i po godzinie czatowania zobaczyli Dearborna nadchodzącego z końca uliczki.

Dla Igora i Severusa zaczął się bardzo żmudny okres. Czarodzieje godzinami czuwali pod domem aurora usiłując wyśledzić go. Gryfon mieszkał w domku z ogródkiem i z garażem ze swoją mugolską rodziną, z rodzicami i z młodszą siostrą. Igor i Severus ustalili, że rano przed ósmą Deaborn deportuje się do pracy i zwykle wraca do domu pomiędzy trzecia a dziewiątą wieczorem. Położenie miejsca, z którego auror się deportował, sprzyjało planom śmierciożerców. Osiedle było zbudowane pod lasem i mugolak, pewno aby nie straszyć rodziny, szedł uliczką do nasypu kolejowego, przechodził pod wiaduktem i deportował się w chaszczach rosnących na skraju lasu, który gęsto porastał obszar wielu mil za torami kolejowymi.

-Najlepiej będzie zlikwidować go w piątek jak będzie wracał z pracy. Jest prawdopodobne, że dopiero w poniedziałek zorientują się w Ministerstwie, że zniknął, - obojętnie stwierdził Snape.- Rano byłoby najłatwiej ale w auroracie od razu będą wiedzieli, że coś się stało. Na dom może być nałożony czar powiadamiający, domy aurorów są strzeżone przez Ministerstwo.

-Ty masz rację, Severus, - przytaknął starszy śmierciożerca.

Po wykonaniu zleconego zadania (ustalenie miejsca i czasu likwidacji), czarnoksiężnicy aktywowali Mroczne Znaki prosząc w ten sposób Czarnego Pana o posłuchanie. Po kilkunastu minutach bolesne mrowienie aktywowanych Znaków, które ujawniły się jako czarny tatuaż, przekształciło się w palący ból przedramion a tatuaże zapłonęły żywą czerwienią. Snape i Karkarow z miejsca odpowiedzieli na wezwanie przywołując na twarz maski, transmutując szaty i deportując się przed oblicze Pana. Voldemort wysłuchał swoich śmierciożerców i był bardzo zadowolony.

-Zostaniecie nagrodzeni, pieniądze wpłyną na wasze konta, możecie odejść,- zakomunikował swoim sługom, którzy stali przed nim z szacunkiem pochylając głowy.

Śmierciożercy pokłonili się i deportowali, każdy w swoją stronę. Severus zmaterializował się przed domem i odprężony po dobrze wykonanej pracy wszedł do kuchni, zabierając się za przygotowanie kolacji. Jednak nie zdążył zjeść posiłku, bo jego przedramię ponownie zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Chłopak stłumił przekleństwo, ból wezwania był niekiedy tak silny, że miał chęć odrąbać lewe przedramię. Śmierciożerca wyszedł za dom, przywołał na twarz maskę, transmutował szatę i buty równocześnie deportując się.

Przed Voldemortem aportowało się jednocześnie pięciu śmieciożerców. Severus zauważył, że znajduje się w tej samej komnacie, z której deportował się pół godziny wcześniej.

-Zdejmijcie maski, - polecił zimnym głosem Voldemort.

Spod masek wyłoniły się twarze Dołohowa, Yaxleya, Rudolfusa i Rabastana Lestrange. Severus nie widział braci od czasu ostatniego Samhain i zdziwiła go zmiana w ich wyglądzie. Rudolfus, zawsze poważny, zrobił się jakiś... Posępny i roztył się, co za bardzo nie raziło u tego wysokiego czarodzieja. Rabastan niższy i drobniejszy od brata, zwykle wesoły i pogodny, stał się jakiś taki... Nerwowy i niepewny.

-Zlikwidujecie Deaborna, - oznajmił im Voldemort. - Antonin, będziesz dowodził. Akcję rozpoczniecie w piątek, o drugiej po południu. Severus pokaże wam miejsce, gdzie go obezwładnicie. Likwidację przeprowadzicie w jaskini, wiesz gdzie, Antonin?

-Tak, Panie.- Dołohow wyszedł przed szereg i lekko skinął głową.

-Relację zdacie mi bezpośrednio po wykonaniu zadania.

-Tak, Panie.

-Na dzisiaj to wszystko, możecie odejść.

Mówiąc to, Voldemort zniknął.

-Pokaż nam to miejsce, - Dołohow, czarnoksiężnik o ponurej, pociągłej twarzy, zwrócił się do Snape.

-Mogę was tam deportować,- Snape wzruszył ramionami.

Czarnoksiężnicy aportowali się na skraju lasu, za nasypem kolejowym obok wiaduktu, przy leśnym trakcie. Śmierciożercy przyjrzeli się otoczeniu, a zwłaszcza miniaturowej polance obrośniętej krzakami, z której auror teleportował się. Dołohow przespacerował się po okolicy.

-Severus, Rudolfus, staniecie tam,- zakomunikował gdy zakończył oględziny, wskazując miejsca po obu stronach wiaduktu. - Rabastan, staniesz tutaj, a ty Thomas tutaj,- Antonin wskazywał podkomendnym, gdzie mają się ustawić. - Spotkamy się tu w piątek o drugiej po południu i pod zaklęciem zwodzącym zajmiemy wyznaczone pozycje. Gdy auror pojawi się, oszołamiamy go i deportujemy się. Thomas, ty też znasz tą jaskinię, wiesz o czym mówię?

Yaxley pokiwał głową.

-Więc dobrze, nie ma co tracić czasu, deportujmy się tam z nimi,- Antonin wskazał głową pozostałych.

Śmierciożercy aportowali się w dzikich, pustych górach, na dość dużej wysokości, i stojąc na kamienistym zboczu z ciekawością przyglądali się położonej znacznie niżej dolinie i ostrym, nagim szczytom. Obok nich widniało częściowo przysłonięte blokami skalnymi wejście do jaskini.

-Są tutaj olbrzymy? - Zapytał z niepokojem słyszalnym w głosie Snape.

-W tych górach są, ale nie sądzę, abyśmy się natknęli na nie tutaj. Zapraszam do jaskini,- Dołohow wskazał ręką wejście.

xxx

Caradoc Dearborn był z natury pogodnym , sympatycznym i już nieco zgorzkniałym młodym człowiekiem. Mugolak dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem, pamiętał radość gdy oglądał swoją jakże nietypową szkolna wyprawkę i dobrze pamiętał uczucia, które go wtedy przepełniały, nadzieję na zaprzyjaźnienie się z kimś i na przyszłe szczęśliwe życie wśród takich jak on... Jakże szybko ta nadzieja została rozwiana. Caradoc już w ekspresie do Hogwartu poznał znaczenie słowa szlama... Chłopiec został przydzielony do najbardziej tolerancyjnego hogwarckiego domu, do Gryffindoru. W dormitorium oprócz niego było dwóch mieszańców oraz czystej krwi Gideon Prewett, pochodzący z rodziny "zdrajców krwi", bardzo promugolskiej, biednej i nie przestrzegającej niepisanych, wielowiekowych zasad panujących w czarodziejskich rodach. W szkole Caradoc niby był akceptowany przez kolegów ale nigdy nie został zaproszony do tradycyjnego, czarodziejskiego domu, nikt z czarodziejów pochodzących z takich domów nie zbliżył się do niego, nawet jeżeli formalnie głosił tolerancję i był zwolennikiem równouprawnienia mugolaków. Caradoc już jako jedenastolatek zauroczył się czarodziejskim światem, różdżką, Pokątną... I nie chciał rezygnować z życia w czarodziejskim świecie. Jednak sytuacja polityczna stawała się coraz bardziej niekorzystna dla mugolaków. Chłopak wybrał karierę aurora i wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa marząc, że wywalczy świat w którym będzie się czuł dobrze, w którym pochodzenie nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Auror uwielbiał pierwsze i ostanie piątki miesiąca, bo nie miał wtedy dyżurów i cały weekend mógł spędzić z rodziną. A dzisiaj był właśnie pierwszy piątek miesiąca i chłopak uśmiechając się do siebie planował, co będzie robić po pracy.

-Tobie to dobrze, - Bob Ogden z ponurą miną zerknął na wyraźnie rozradowanego młodzieńca.

-Za tydzień spędzę tu prawie cały weekend, więc nie zazdrość mi. Za tydzień to ty będziesz miał wolne, - Caradoc uśmiechnął się, tym razem do kolegi.

-Wiem, - westchnął auror. - Stary już jestem, bardzo źle znoszę te dyżury, chyba czas na emeryturę. Jest trzecia, idź już do domu, bo jeszcze coś się wydarzy i będziesz musiał zostać.

-Dziękuję.

Chłopak posprzątał biurko i wyszedł. Jak będę potrzeby to mnie znajdą, stłumił wyrzuty sumienia, bo powinien był zostać w pracy do czwartej. Mugolak z przed wejścia do Ministerstwa deportował się tam gdzie zawsze, myśląc już o pysznym obiedzie, który pewno czeka na niego przygotowany przez mamę, o wygodnych kapciach i o ciekawej książce... Po aportacji zauważył jedynie błysk podążającej ku niemu klątwy... Nie zdążył nawet wyciągnąć różdżki.

Auror odzyskał świadomość leżąc na kamieniach, które boleśnie wbijały mu się w bok, unieruchomiony, z rękoma związanymi na plecach. Caradok napiął mięśnie chcąc zmienić niewygodną pozycję i w tym momencie usłyszał:

-Nu, odzyskał przytomność, budzi się.

Po chwili jakąś bolesną klątwą został przewrócony na plecy, miażdżąc ciężarem ciała związane z tyłu ręce. Auror ujrzał sklepienie niskiej jaskini, sylwetki kilku mężczyzn w charakterystycznych płaszczach i butach i już wiedział, że zginie, bo śmierciożercy mieli odsłonięte twarze. Weekendowe plany wparowały mu z głowy i nie pozostało po nich śladu. Bylebym tylko nie cierpiał, myślał przerażony.

-Te, auror, co ty masz do Czarnego Pana?

Zapytał ten sam głos, co poprzednio. Caradoc spojrzał na ponurego mężczyznę, którego twarz była wykrzywiona nienawiścią.

-Masz na myśli tego bandytę, Voldemorta? - Odpowiedział butnie, jednak już nic więcej nie był w stanie powiedzieć, bo nieludzki ból rozerwał mu ciało. -Aaaaa... - Wrzeszczał chyba całe wieki, nim stracił przytomność. Obudził się w pozycji półsiedzącej, z nadal związanymi na plecach rękoma. Wszytko go bolało, a swoich rąk już nie czuł. Nad sobą zobaczył Snape, kilka lat młodszego ślizgona, którego pamiętał z Hogwartu.

-Pij, eliksir zapobiegający utracie świadomości,- powiedział beznamiętnie śmierciożerca, celując w gryfona różdżką i magicznie, na siłę otwierając mu usta i wlewając płyn.

Unieruchomiony Dearborn został otoczony przez pięciu śmierciożerców. Czterech z nich znał z Hogwartu, z Rabastanem był w jednej klasie... Żaden z nich nie okazał mu litości, choć błagał o nią. Oprawcy skierowali różdżki na swoją ofiarę i auror poczuł niewyobrażalny ból. Wkrótce jego świat skurczył się do bólu i poza bólem nie było nic, nic już nie istniało. Jego ciało było powoli rozrywane na strzępy, a śmierć nadeszła po kilku godzinach w niewyobrażalnych męczarniach. Śmierciożercy spopielili szczątki i po aurorze nie pozostało nic, nigdy nie znaleziono jego ciała. A nad pięknymi, szkockimi górami, pojawił się znak czaszki z wypełzającym z pomiędzy szczęk wężem.

xxx

Severus Snape i Igor Karkarow niedługo później wystawili i brali udział w likwidacji braci Prewett, a rok później Severus wystawił Dorcas Meadowes którą Voldemort zlikwidował osobiście.

Lato 1979 roku, pierwsze lato śmierciożerczej kariery Severusa, obfitowało w uroczystości ślubne i Czarny Pan w tym jakżeż radosnym okresie dał swoim sługom spokój i nie organizował żadnych akcji. W związki małżeńskie w tym samym mniej więcej czasie wstąpiło trzech śmierciożerców: Nott, Goyl i Anthony Crabbe. Snape był proszony na wszystkie trzy uroczystości i razem z Averym był drużbą na ślubie Toniego. We wrześniu tego pamiętnego roku w związek małżeński wstąpiła także Lily Evans, ale o tym ślubie Snape dowiedział się z gazety.


	25. Mugolaczki

Mugolaczki

Pewnego jesiennego dnia 1978 roku, Lily Evans i Mary Macdonald jak za dobrych, szkolnych czasów, siedziały na łóżkach naprzeciwko siebie majtając nogami i rozmawiając.

-Lokalizacja tego niewielkiego sklepu jest bardzo korzystna, - z pasją tłumaczyła Mary, - a czynsz jest niewysoki. Taka okazja może się już drugi raz nie powtórzyć.

Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, dziewczyny na spółkę wynajęły miniaturowe mieszkanko w mugolskim Londynie, wydzielone z większego mieszkania, niewielki pokoik z miejscem do gotowania do którego wchodziło się bezpośrednio z klatki schodowej, z dość dużą łazienką. Dziewczyny pracowały dorywczo, trochę na Pokątnej, a trochę u mugoli. Czarodzieje byli coraz bardziej niechętni mugolakom, mimo że tego nie okazywali wprost. Dziewczyny wyczuwały to negatywne nastawienie i postanowiły, że założą magiczny sklepik dla mugoli, oczywiście nie łamiąc zasad tajności. Dla Mary, nie tak bardzo odważnej jak koleżanka, był to bardzo ekscytujący pomysł umożliwiający jednocześnie wykorzystanie wiadomości nabytych w szkole i życie na uboczu, w mugolskim świecie, bez prześladowań i obrażania. U Lily, inaczej niż u Mary, konieczność wyrzeczenia się magicznego świata budziła gorycz.

-Co ci nie odpowiada?- Mary zapytała wprost. - Czemu wahasz się z podpisaniem umowy?

-Mary, przepraszam cię, nie waham się, tylko...- Lily było bardzo głupio, bo wiedziała jak przyjaciółce zależy na tym sklepie. Dziewczyna nabrała w płuca powietrza, kluczenie nic tu nie da pomyślała, i głośno zakomunikowała: -James oświadczył mi się.

-Gratuluję.- Mary powiedziała to niepewnie, bez radości w głosie, bo przypuszczała co Lily jej zaraz powie. Dziewczyny mieszkając przez siedem lat w jednym dormitorium poznały się jak łyse konie, i rozumiały się bez słów.

-Mary, wiesz, że życie wśród mugoli zawsze było dla mnie ostatecznością. Wiem, jak jesteśmy traktowani przez czarodziejów, ale zamierzam walczyć o godne życie w magicznym świecie. Razem z Jamesem wstąpiliśmy do Zakonu Feniksa, to taka organizacja złożona przez Dumbledore...

-Wiem, czytałam w gazecie,- Mary wzruszyła ramionami. -Oświadczyny, oczywiście przyjęłaś.

-Tak.- Lili uśmiechnęła się, pokazując koleżance niewielki pierścionek z białego złota z brylancikiem zatopionym w obrączce. -Skromny taki, ale można go nosić na co dzień i nie przeszkadza w pracy, - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

-Kiedy ślub?- Mary też się uśmiechnęła.

-W przyszłym roku, we wrześniu. Czy mogłabym cię prosić, abyś była moją druhną?

-Tak, oczywiście, z miłą chęcią będę twoją druhną. A co z mieszkaniem?

Mary zadowolona z samodzielności, bardzo nie chciałaby wracać do matki.

-Do ślubu mogę tu mieszkać razem z tobą. Na sklep możemy podpisać dzierżawę do końca sierpnia, zobaczymy jak nam pójdzie interes, jak działalność się rozkręci to może za rok sama ją poprowadzisz?

-Dobrze, zróbmy tak,- Macdonald zadowolona z obrotu sprawy, odetchnęła z ulgą.

Mary od kilku dni chodziła przygnębiona, bo Mike powiedział jej, że jest śmierciożercą. Mike i Mary spotykali się od czerwca. Chłopak podobał się Mary, ale Lily już w szkole odradzała jej ten związek.

-Z Mulciberem? Mary, przecież on nie cierpi mugolaków! Nie pamiętasz jak cię traktował jeszcze kilka lat temu?

-Mike zmienił się, ludzie się zmieniają Lily, -Macdonald tłumaczyła tą oczywistą prawdę przyjaciółce.- Zresztą, sama to wiesz. A James? Przecież nigdy byś się z nim nie spotykała, gdyby nadal był takim palantem.

Lily kiwnęła głową przyznając Mary rację, ale w głębi duszy nie wierzyła w przemianę Mulcibera.

Od kilku dni Evans zauważyła, że przyjaciółka jest jakaś smutna i zagadnęła ją o powód złego nastroju. Mary nie powiedziała Lily całej prawdy, bo prędzej by umarła niż by się przyznała komukolwiek, że Mike jest śmierciożercą.

-Zerwałam z Mike,m,- powiedziała Lily półprawdę.- Rodzina naciskała na niego, aby się ożenił z czarownicą czystej krwi, grożąc wydziedziczeniem, i Mike się złamał. Nadal chciał się spotykać ze mną, ale się nie zgodziłam.

-Och, tak ci współczuje, -Lily było naprawdę przykro.

Mugolaczki niedawno uczestniczyły w uroczystości ślubnej koleżanki z dormitorium Alicji Vanes, która wyszła za Franka Longbottma i wiedziały, że w rodach czystej krwi małżeństwa są aranżowane i niebezpiecznie się jest wyłamywać. Następnego dnia, dziewczyny podpisały na rok dzierżawę lokalu. Interes zaczął rozkwitać i przynosić dochód, bo sklepik miał bardzo korzystne położenie obok mugolskiego dworca autobusowego i kolejowego, i w związku z tym było dużo klientów. Dziewczyny na zmianę pracowały w sklepie, i gdy jedna miała ranną zmianę, to druga zaopatrywała się na Pokątnej w potrzebne artefakty, uprzednio pozbawiając je magicznych właściwości które mogłyby być niebezpieczne dla mugoli.

xxx

Potter zaczął bardzo często gościć u Lily i Macdonald to trochę przeszkadzało, bo gdy wracała zmęczona z pracy to chciała się umyć, położyć do łóżka i czuć się swobodnie, ale nie skarżyła się. Potter miał na tyle wyczucia, że gdy Mary przychodziła to dość szybko żegnał się i wychodził.

Lily była rozmarzona i szczęśliwa. James opowiadał jej o akcjach Zakonu prowadzonych wraz z aurorami na Nokturnie, bo Lily w związku z licznymi obowiązkami związanymi z pracą była tylko formalnym członkiem tej organizacji. James i Lily wiele rozmawiali na temat przyszłego, wspólnego życia i Lily bardzo lubiła te rozmowy, uwielbiała snuć plany...

-Zamieszkamy w rodowej posiadłości Potterów,- mówił swojej dziewczynie, wyraźnie szczęśliwy James.- To jest duży, nienanoszalany teren z przepięknym parkiem, będzie ci tam dobrze i nasze dzieci będą miały świetne tereny do zabawy.

-Nasze dzieci?- Lily uśmiechnęła się.

-Zamierzam mieć dużo dzieci,- Powiedział James i też się uśmiechnął, łagodząc tym uśmiechem efekt stanowczo wypowiedzianych słów. - Oczywiście, jeżeli się zgodzisz Lily.- Dopowiedział po chwili.

-Tak jak Wesleyowie?- Lily tłumiła śmiech, przygryzając kąciki ust. Arthur Wesley, z dziesięć lat starszy od nich czarodziej, także był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa ale ze względu na liczne obowiązki rodzinne i zawodowe, podobnie jak Lily, nie brał udziału w akcjach. Arthur pracował w Wydziale Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli i w Ministerstwie też nie na wiele się przydawał Zakonowi, bo przez swoje promuglskie poglądy z którymi nie ukrywał się, był pogardzany i ignorowano go.

-Nie aż tyle.- James roześmiał się, bo Wesleyowe mieli piątkę chłopaków, w tym niedawno urodzone bliźniaki. "Molly marzy o córeczce", zażenowany Arthur tłumaczył się z tak licznego przychówku, gdy odbierał gratulacje od członków Zakonu Feniksa.

Rodowa siedziba Potterów była urokliwa, piętrowy dworek otoczony pięknym parkiem. Mama Jamesa zapraszała Lily na rodzinne, niedzielne obiady. Lily zdawała sobie sprawę, że James i jego rodzice są wyjątkowi w magicznym świecie, zdawała sobie sprawę, że czarodzieje czystej krwi nawet mający promugolskie poglądy raczej nie zapraszają mugolaków do swoich domów ani się z nimi nie żenią. Na tych niedzielnych obiadkach zwykle był Syriusz, czasem także Remus, wyjątkowo wpadał Peter, bo niedziele spędzał ze starą, schorowaną matką. Peter bardzo pogardliwie wyrażał się o biedakach z Nokturnu twierdząc, że wszyscy oni są czarnoksiężnikami i zasłużyli na tortury stosowane przez aurorów. Jamesowi bardzo się to nie podobało, ale Syriusz całym sercem popierał Petera i James nie przekonał przyjaciół do swojego punktu widzenia. Lily w trakcie tych rozmów zwykle gawędziła z mamą Jamesa udając, że temat jej wcale nie interesuje, bo w głębi serca bała się, że zostanie poruszona kwestia Snape. Severusa nikt jeszcze nie powiązał ze śmierciożercami, wiadomo było że chłopak po szkole pracował w sklepie na Nokturnie a od niedawna warzył dla szpitala im. św Munga, ale dziewczyna po prostu czuła, że Severus jest śmierciożercą. Oczywiście, z nikim nie dzieliła się swoimi przypuszczeniami, nawet z Jamesem.

Lily wyprowadziła się latem 1979 roku zostawiając mieszkanie dla Mary, i zamieszkała w domu państwa Potter, w wydzielonym skrzydle z osobnym wejściem, tam gdzie po ślubie miała zamieszkać z Jamesem. Wesele wymagało wielu przygotowań, młodzi chcieli po swojemu urządzić mieszkanie więc był to bardzo dobry pomysł, żeby Lily przed ślubem była na miejscu skupiając się na przygotowaniach do wesela i urządzaniu wnętrz. Dla dziewczyny był to jeden z najszczęśliwszych okresów w życiu, bo była bardzo kreatywna, wiedziała czego chce i dostała pieniądze na realizację swoich zamierzeń, a tolerancyjni rodzice Jamesa nie wtrącali się w jej poczynania.

Ślub Lily i Jamesa był elegancki, ale bez przesadnej wystawności. Wrzesień 1979 roku był ciepły, i uroczystość odbyła się w parku na terenie którego była położona posiadłość. Zostało zaproszonych niewielu gości jak na taką uroczystość, państwo Longbottm z panią Augustyną, mamą Franka, państwo Vanes, trochę członków Zakonu Feniksa, sam Albus Dumbledore... I oczywiście wszyscy huncwoci i rodzice Lily. Siostra Lily, Petunia, wraz z niedawno poślubionym mężem, odmówili udziału w czarodziejskiej uroczystości.

xxx

Mike Mulciber systematycznie słał do Macdonald sowy, które gryfonka ignorowała... Do pewnego momentu. Mary była zadowolona, że Lily się wreszcie wyprowadziła, bo poznała Denisa, sympatycznego, zabawnego mugola, z którym miała nadzieję ułożyć sobie życie. Denis początkowo adorował Mary, ale gdy poczuł się domownikiem w jej mieszkanku i dostał to, czego chciał, zaczął być nieprzyjemny. Mary tłumaczyła zmianę zachowania chłopaka jego zdenerwowaniem, zazdrością... Denis wprowadził się do niej późną jesienią, i gdzieś tak przed świętami po raz pierwszy ją uderzył. Mary winiła siebie za zachowanie Denisa, widocznie zasłużyłam, myślała zakochana gryfonka. Dziewczyna nie zorientowała się, że powiela schemat wyniesiony z domu, że Denis zaczyna się zachowywać w stosunku do niej tak, jak ojciec odnosił się do matki.

Po ślubie Lily, Mary ze względu na swego mugolskiego chłopaka rzadko kontaktowała się z żyjącą w magicznym świecie przyjaciółka, a jej związek z Denisem stawał się coraz bardziej... niezdrowy. Chłopak pracował jako robotnik i gdy zorientował się, że Mary dobrze zarabia, to rzucił pracę. Mary zasuwała w sklepie, a Denis do południa wylegiwał się w łóżku, później szedł gdzieś pić z kolegami, a wieczorem żądał od dziewczyny pieniędzy. Mary początkowo dawała, ale gdy zaczęła się stawiać, to dostała wpierdol. Denis trzymając ją za włosy podciągną spódnicę i sprał kablem po gołej dupie, a następne zgwałcił płaczącą i błagająca o litość dziewczynę boleśnie waląc biodrami w sine i obrzęknięte pośladki. Po tym incydencie Mary zaczęła się go bać, zrobiła się potulna, tak jak jej matka przez wiele lat była w stosunku do ojca, i bez słowa oddawała mu utarg. Mary była we wczesnej ciąży i nie wiedziała co ma robić, była bezradna. Kolejny kryzys miał miejsce miesiąc później. Mary musiała opłacić dzierżawę i podatek i nie miała co dać Denisowi, ale chłopaka to nie obchodziło.

-Dam ci za miesiąc, jeżeli nie wykonam opłat to stracę ten lokal i z czego będziemy żyli? Proszę, nie bij, - błagała przerażona, bo Denis z zimnym, zaciętym wyrazem twarzy zwijał w ręku kabel.

Chłopak się wściekł, bo był winny pieniądze i obiecał kumplom tego wieczoru niezłą popijawę, więc chwycił Mary za włosy kopiąc ja gdzie popadnie i okładając kablem. Dziewczyna, wyjąc z bólu i błagając o litość, chwyciła go za nogę co wzmogło wściekłość chłopaka. Oprawca dał jej spokój gdy zwinięta w kłębek leżała na podłodze, jęcząc i nie ruszając się z bólu. Denis nadal wściekły, trzaskając drzwiami wyszedł na miasto. Mary skopana w podbrzusze zaczęła krwawić i wiedziała już, że poroniła. W tym momencie, coś w niej pękło. Łkając, skulona podeszła do klatki w której od kilku dni zadomowiła się płomykówka przysłana przez Mulcibera. Mary skreśliła kilka słów, przywiązała list do łapki i wypuściła ptaka przez okno. Mike zjawił się wyjątkowo szybko, i nie zadając zbyt wielu pytań opatrzył dziewczynę. Jak każdy śmiercożerca, był przyzwyczajony do widoku pobitych ludzi i umiał wyleczyć proste obrażenia.

-Kto cię tak załatwił? - Wysyczał.

Na twarzy śmierciożercy widniało okrucieństwo.

-Mój już były chłopak. Chodziliśmy ze sobą. Mugol.

-Zabiję,- wycedził Mulciber przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Nie, Mike, błagam nie. Obiecaj mi, że nic mu nie zrobisz. Wyczyść mu pamięć, aby zapomniał o mnie. Nie krzywdź go, on jest zupełnie bezbronny wobec twojej mocy, wobec czarów,- chlipała.

Mulciber spojrzał na dziewczynę. Mary była roztrzęsiona, cierpiąca i nie było sensu się z nią kłócić.

-Dobrze, wyczyszczę mu pamięć, - wzruszył ramionami. - Pokaż mi, jak on wygląda. Zostanę z tobą do rana, ale przed ósmą muszę się deportować do pracy.

W tym momencie, ktoś przekręcił zamek w drzwiach.

-To on,- powiedziała Mary, ściskając rękę czarodzieja.

Denis wrócił wcześniej niż zwykle, już po kilku godzinach. Był jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż gdy wychodził, bo nie miał kasy i kumple go wyśmiali. Chłopak zamierzał wyperswadować Mary siłą, żeby dała mu pieniądze. Ta suka musi mieć jakieś oszczędności a jak nie, to niech od kogoś pożyczy, widocznie za mało dostała, myślał. Mugol otworzył drzwi i zdziwiony stanął w progu. Mary leżała skulona na łóżku, a obok niej siedział jakiś barczysty, potężnie zbudowany blondyn i trzymał w ręku patyk... Denis stał w drzwiach wejściowych jakiegoś nieznanego sobie, obcego mieszkania i strasznie bolała go głowa... Na łóżku leżała pochlipując, zwinięta w kłębek kobieta.

-Chyba pomylił pan drzwi,- powiedział siedzący obok kobiety masywny blondyn, bawiąc się patykiem trzymanym w ręku.

-Tak, chyba tak, przepraszam, -mruknął chłopak i wyszedł na korytarz.

Denis rozglądnął się po klatce schodowej obcej kamienicy. Nie pamiętał, jak się tu znalazł. Co się stało? Myślał niespokojny, bo na dworze była zima a ostanie co pamiętał, to było gorące lato. Chłopak, nie wiedzieć czemu, stanął przed bramą kamienicy i zapatrzył się w śnieg.

Mulciber czuwał przy łóżku Mary i gdy po godzinie dziewczyna zasnęła, zszedł na dół. Imperius wszedł do umysłu stojącego w bramie mugola podporządkowując go sobie, po czym rozkazał mu iść na stację metra i stanąć obok torów, a sam ustawił się przy wejściu obserwując peron... I gdy nadjechał pociąg, rozkazał mugolowi rzucić się na tory, pod rozpędzoną maszynę. Na miejsce zdarzenia przyjechała karetka i policja. Nieliczni o tej porze podróżni zeznali, że chłopak stał samotnie i sam wskoczył pod pociąg, zeznali że nikogo obok niego nie było. Widok był straszny, krwawe strzępy ciała rozciągnięte na torach przez wiele metrów... Cóż, kolejny samobójca, nic szczególnego, myśleli przedstawiciele mugolskiego prawa i służb medycznych.

xxx

Lily miesiąc po ślubie zaszła w ciążę i teściowa traktowała ją jakby była szklaną figurką, kruchą i delikatną, która w każdej chwili może się stłuc, i dziewczyna powoli zaczynała mieć tego dość.

-Nie jestem ze szkła, ciąża to jest normalny stan dla kobiety, pozwól mi proszę pracować, bo się na śmierć zanudzę, - czarownica z humorem prosiła męża.

-Ależ Lily, po co masz pracować? Jesteśmy bogaci.

-Dobrze, więc będę się bardziej angażować w działalność Zakonu Feniksa.

James nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale Lily postawiła na swoim. W ciąży była także jej przyjaciółka Alicja Longbottom, która mimo protestów rodziny nadal odbywała szkolenie aurorskie i brała udział w akcjach.

Pewnego zimnego, śnieżnego dnia w lutym 1980 roku, w salonie państwa Potter siedzieli: Lily, James i Syriusz, gdy jednocześnie zaciążyły im medaliony Zakonu Feniksa zawieszone na łańcuszkach, na piersiach. To koledzy wzywali ich na akcję i Lily uparła się iść.

-Jeżeli nie zabierzecie mnie ze sobą, to aportuję się sama, - powiedziała pewnie, nie dając Jamesowi wyboru.

Czarodzieje aportowali się w jakieś mugolskiej wiosce, w środku bitwy ze śmierciożercami. Jak się później okazało, kilku śmierciożerców zabawiało się z mugolami i przeszkodzili im aurorzy z Zakonu Feniksa. Lily, James i Syriusz zaczęli pojedynkować się ze stojącymi naprzeciwko czarnoksiężnikami, gdy z boku, od strony Lily, nadeszło trzech kolejnych śmierciożerców i przerażona czarownica zauważyła strumień zielonego światła zdążający ku niej... Na szczęście Avada poleciała w niebo i na zamarzniętą, ośnieżoną ziemię spadł martwy ptak... Jeden ze śmierciożerców okazał się wyjątkowym fajtłapą, bo potknął się, podbijając koledze rękę. James korzystając z chwilowego zamieszania, deportował się z żoną i z przyjacielem.

-Ależ niezdarny śmierciożerca, - zaśmiewał się Syriusz drwiąc z nieudolności czarnoksiężnika, gdy już siedział w wygodnym fotelu, w domu, przed ciepłym kominkiem.

Lily nie odezwała się, bo w tej niezdarze rozpoznała Severusa... Rozpoznała go po sylwetce, po oczach i po ręce w której trzymał różdżkę, po ręce, którą wielokrotnie widziała jak precyzyjnie odmierzała składniki do eliksirów, zbierała zioła... Jednak Lily nigdy, z nikim, nawet z mężem nie podzieliła się tym, co widziała.

James nie roześmiał się, a na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Jeżeli coś podejrzewał, to z nikim nie podzielił się swoimi domysłami i nie rozmawiał na ten temat nawet z żoną.


	26. Przepowiednia

Przepowiednia.

Lęk, straszliwy lęk, przerażenie. Snape klęcząc przed Czarnym Panem rejestrował szczegóły dalekie i obojętne dla niego... Jasno beżowy kolor ścian komnaty, czarno brązowe, bogato rzeźbione nogi stołu, śmierciożercze płaszcze stojących nieopodal, w półkręgu kolegów. Potem niewyobrażalne cierpienie, parkiet na którym wił się jak wąż, straszliwa męka, buty oprawcy i kolegów przed oczyma, własny krzyk, głowa rozrywana brutalną legilimencją... Alchemik chciałby błagać o litość, to naturalny odruch w tak silnym, zadawanym przez kogoś cierpieniu, mimo iż dobrze wiedział, że litości nie będzie...

-Już nie, Panie już nie...

-Już nie? A może jeszcze trochę?

Słyszał zimny, okrutny głos.

-Już nie mogę, Panie, boli, boli...

-Oj, poboli jeszcze trochę, poboli, - w głosie Czarnego Pana słychać było rozbawienie.

Chwila ulgi, koledzy występujący z kręgu, czary ochronne założone na ręce i głowę, niewyobrażalne cierpienie, chwila przerwy, buty odchodzą. Znowu Czarny Pan, ból, straszliwy ból... Ciemność... Widok z oddali własnego, dalekiego i obcego ciała, potem już nic... Przez nicość przebijają się jakieś głosy:

-Ale załatwił Księcia...

-Nie wiadomo, czy przeżyje...

-Ma przeżyć, inaczej załatwi nas...

-Kurwa, zabiję Karkarowa.

-Zamknij się, Mulciber...

I znowu ciemność.

-Wzywajcie mnie wcześniej, jeżeli chcecie abym go wyleczył!

Wracająca powoli świadomość własnego ciała, jakieś ręce delikatnie obejmujące barki i biodra, zmiana pozycji, straszliwy ból...

-Aaaa-

\- Eliksir otępiająco nasenny, szybko!

-Kurwa, czemu nie przeciwbólowy?

-Za dużo dostał, słuchaj mnie do cholery, jak chcesz, żeby przeżył.

Przez potworne cierpienie przedziera się delikatny dotyk ciepłych rąk, które unoszą głowę... Otwierają usta... Smak eliksiru i znowu ciemność...

Na prostym, pojedynczym łóżku z wygodnym materacem leżała skulona postać. Severus tępo patrzył w jeden punkt, zupełnie niezainteresowany pięknem eleganckiego pokoju sypialnego, w którym się znajdował. Potężne okna i drzwi balkonowe zwrócone na ogród, na południe, były przysłonięte ciężkimi kotarami i w pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok, mimo że był ciepły, słoneczny marcowy dzień i ostro świeciło słońce. Obok łóżka, na prostym krześle, siedział Mike Mulciber.

Do Severusa, jak bumerang, wracało wspomnienie cierpienia, którego niedawno doświadczył, budząc przerażenie tak ogromne, że aż paraliżujące, zniechęcające do jakiegokolwiek działania. Jak z oddali, Księcia Półkrwi nawiedzał obraz skutej przez mróz, zaśnieżonej mugolskiej wioski, walki z aurorami i z Zakonem Feniksa, zdziwionej, zaszokowanej twarzy Lily i wypowiadanej przez kolegę stojącego obok klątwy zabijającej... Snape zadziałał automatycznie, a Karkarow którego zablokował, poskarżył się Czarnemu Panu. Severus nie mógł go nawet za bardzo o to winić, bo śmierciożerca był obcy, nic nie wiedział o tym jakie stosunki łączyły go z Lily, był dość... strachliwy, i mógł obawiać się prowokacji. Snape został ukarany tego samego wieczora, przed wszystkimi śmierciożercami którzy brali udział w akcji. Kaźń została poprzedzona wygłoszoną przez Czarnego Pana mową, w której piętnował zachowanie swego sługi. Voldemort wyżywał się w straszliwy sposób na śmierciożercy wyjącym i zwijającym się z bólu, torturując go przez wiele godzin tak, żeby za szybko nie stracił przytomności. Klątwy były przeplatane brutalną legilimencją. Na koniec, na polecenie Voldemorta nad Księciem Półkrwi znęcali się jego koledzy, śmierciożercy. Voldemort przerwał kaźń, gdy Alchemik stracił przytomność i przestało bić jego serce. Ledwo udało się chłopaka odratować. Snape dobrze pamiętał ten moment, bo wszystko widział i słyszał. Zwieszony gdzieś pod sufitem, z obojętnością przyglądał się z wysoka swojemu skatowanemu ciału mając wielką chęć odejść... Niestety, został na powrót ściągnięty do tej swojej straszliwie sponiewieranej, doczesnej powłoki. Książę Półkrwi był mieszańcem i przez swoje pochodzenie, w oczach Czarnego Pana, nie zasługiwał na szacunek i prawo do życia. Prawo do życia Księcia Półkrwi wyznaczała jego przydatność. Voldemort nie chciał go zabić, bo czarodziej był mu potrzebny jako warzyciel i jako szpieg. Snape był jednym z najbardziej przydatnych sług, a i przewina nie była aż tak wielka aby wymagała ukarania śmiercią. Jednak to co zrobił, celowe zablokowanie innego śmierciożercy w czasie walki, było niedopuszczalne wiec kara musiała być bardzo bolesna, tak aby chłopak już nigdy więcej nie zrobił czegoś podobnego. Voldemort stosując brutalną legilimencję na obezwładnionym bólem umyśle zorientował się, że jego sługa od wielu lat pożąda Lily Potter i że nienawidzi jej męża, jak nikogo na świecie. Potterowie byli członkami Zakonu Feniksa i czarnoksiężnik spodziewał się, że Snape niedługo poprosi go aby zachował dziewczynę dla niego, podobnie jak to niedawno uczynił Mulciber prosząc go o szlamę, Mary Macdonald. Książę Półkrwi leżał skulony na łóżku, wspominając to co tak niedawno mu się przytrafiło, a Imperius siedział obok, z niepokojem przyglądając się przyjacielowi. Snape zrobił się jakiś taki... Bezwolny, bierny, inny niż był. Mike wiedział, że Czarny Pan go złamał i czuł nienawiść do siebie za to do czego został zmuszony, a w uszach nadal dźwięczał mu krzyk przyjaciela gdy zwijał się z bólu pod jego różdżką.

-Kiedy wracasz na Spinner,s End?- Cicho zapytał.

-Jutro rano.

-Kazał ci?

-Tak.

-Mogę się deportować z tobą? Pomogę ci.

-Dzięki.

Snape odpowiadał beznamiętnym, jednostajnym głosem, nie patrząc na rozmówcę. Drzwi skrzypnęły, i do komnaty wszedł Luciusz, w szlafroku i kapciach. Gospodarz z troską spojrzał na Severusa.

-Jak się czujesz, dasz sobie radę?

-Dam.

Na twarz Snape wypłynął blady uśmiech i wreszcie oderwał wzrok od stojącego naprzeciw stolika, przestając wpatrywać się we wzorek na obrusie.

\- Jak się czuje Narcyza?

Narcyza, żona Luciusza, po kilku latach małżeństwa zaszła w ciążę i Luciusz pękał z dumy szczęśliwy, że wreszcie będzie miał dziedzica.

-Strasznie kaprysi,- przyszły tata uśmiechnął się,- ale czuje się dobrze.

-Pozdrów Narcyzę ode mnie, jeżeli się nie zobaczymy. I dziękuję wam za wszystko.

-Nie musisz dziękować Alchemik, naprawdę. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, jakbyś źle się poczuł to daj znać, nie czekaj.

Snape pokiwał głową. Chłopak znajdował się we dworze Malfoya, ale życie zawdzięczał nie tylko jemu... Koledzy czuwali przy nim na zmianę, przez wiele nocy i dni: Mulciber, Crabbe, Yaxley, bracia Lestrange, Avery... Wzywając uzdrowicieli, gdy działo się coś niepokojącego. Tak właśnie przejawiała się słynna solidarność domu węża, "gdy chcesz mieć druhów gotowych na wiele" opiewała tą cechę ślizgonów Tiara Przydziału. Szczególnie uzdrowiciel rodu Lestrange, odporny na pogróżki i bardzo fachowy, okazał się przydatny... To jemu Snape zawdzięczał życie i to, że wyszedł z tej opresji w jednym kawałku. Przez pierwsze dni uzdrowiciele nie opuszczali wezgłowia Alchemika działając pod silna presją śmierciożerców, którzy grozili im nawet śmiercią.

Następnego dnia, Mike pomógł Severusowi spakować się i wczesnym rankiem młodzi czarnoksiężnicy deportowali się na Spinner,s End.

-Masz całkiem przyjemną chatę,- Mulciber z uznaniem rozglądnął się po niewielkim domku.

Snape nic na to nie odpowiedział, zdjął szatę i nie patrząc na towarzysza, położył się do łóżka. Nic mu się nie chciało i Mike,a martwiła ta bierność przyjaciela.

-Masz co jeść?

-Nie wiem.- Wzruszenie ramion. -Sprawdź.

-Niewiele masz.- Dobiegł go z kuchni głos Mulcibera.- Zorganizuję coś.

-Dobrze.

Mike wrócił po godzinie obładowany jedzeniem, upitrasił jakieś śniadanie i postawił je przed Severusem. Czarnoksiężnik beznamiętnie spojrzał na wyglądające apetyczne kanapki.

-Zostaw mnie samego, idź już, proszę.

-Dasz znać jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował?

-Tak,- Snape pokiwał głowa.

Po tej pamiętnej, lutowej nocy, dla Severusa świat zrobił się obcy, daleki i obojętny. Zostało wspomnienie niewyobrażalnego cierpienia i lęk, niewyobrażalny paraliżujący lęk. "Musisz zacząć przyjmować eliksir zapomnienia. Daję ci miesiąc, abyś doszedł do siebie." W uszach dźwięczały mu słowa Czarnego Pana. Chłopak wykorzystał ten podarowany urlop dochodząc do siebie we własnym domu, warząc, porządkując swoje spawy, myśli i uczucia, trochę wałęsając się po Cokeworth. Spinner,s End opustoszała. Snape miał spokój, bo dom czarnoksiężnika emanował wyczuwalnym dla mugoli złem i nikt go nie niepokoił. Centrum miasteczka w jakiś magiczny sposób skurczyło się. Severus trochę bez celu włóczył się, transmutując śmierciożercze szaty w mugolski strój. Świat zewnętrzny zrobił się odległy, jak za szybą, i nie wzbudzał w nim żadnych uczuć. Wieczorami nadal doskonalił oklumencję. Sposób ukrywania myśli i uczuć który stosował, sprawdził się. Nawet gdy był torturowany Czarny Pan nie dowiedział się tego, o czym miał nie wiedzieć. Po trzech tygodniach, eliksir zapomnienia zaczął przynosić skutek zabierając lęk z umysłu śmierciożercy. Wyraźnemu wspomnieniu nie towarzyszyły już żadne uczucia, i Snape był gotowy na wezwanie. Lekcja jaką otrzymał nie poszła w las i śmierciożerca już nigdy, w żaden sposób nie sprzeciwił się swemu Panu spełniając dokładnie, sumiennie i z zaangażowaniem wszelkie jego polecenia... Słowa Czarnego Pana stały się dla niego prawem. Oczekiwane wezwanie przyszło w pewien ciepły, wiosenny wieczór, rozpalając przedramię śmierciożercy żywym ogniem. Snape odpowiadając na wezwanie deportował się pod dworem Averych. Voldemort czekał na niego. Czarnoksiężnik już od dłuższego czasu zamierzał umieścić śmierciożercę jako nauczyciela w Hogwarcie aby mieć swojego informatora blisko Dumbledore, i Snape wydawał się najbardziej odpowiedni do wykonania tego zadania.

Wezwany sługa nisko pochylając głowę przywitał się z Czarnym Panem.

-Złożysz aplikację na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, tu jest ogłoszenie o konkursie, zrób co trzeba, - rzekł Voldemort, podając Severusowi gazetę.

-Tak Panie. -Śmierciożerca ponownie zgiął kark w niskim pokłonie.

Severus wrócił do domu, zjadł kolację i z kubkiem parującej herbaty w ręku odszukał anons o wakacie w Hogwarcie. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wysyłał magiczne CV. List zapraszający na rozmowę przyszedł dość szybko, i Snape zwrotną pocztą potwierdził przybycie. W wyznaczonym dniu, Severus aportował się pół godziny przed czasem, przed wejściem do gospody "Pod Świńskim Łbem" w Hogsmeade, gdzie dyrektor Hogwartu wyznaczył mu spotkanie. Wszedł do środka i nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, skupiony na czekającym go zadaniu, podszedł do kontuaru i zapytał o Albusa Dumbledore. Właściciel, wysoki, zarośnięty starzec, bystro spojrzał na niego niebieskimi oczyma.

\- Dyrektor jest zajęty. Poczekaj, zostaniesz poproszony.

Jednak Severus nie zamierzał czekać. Szpieg domyślił się, że na górze trwa rozmowa z innym kandydatem na to stanowisko i chciał ją podsłuchać aby zwiększyć swoją szansę na objęcie posady. Więc gdy tylko szynkarz poszedł na salę, Severus niepostrzeżenie wszedł na górę i stanął pod drzwiami saloniku, z którego dobiegał głos Dumbledore. Mag nie wyciszył rozmowy bo sądził, że jest bez znaczenia... Och, gdyby Dumledore wiedział, jak bardzo się pomylił. Śmierciożerca podsłuchując pod drzwiami zorientował się, że jakaś kobieta chce przekonać dyrektora do nauczania wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie, a Dumbledore w grzeczny sposób jej odmawia. Snape już chciał odejść, bo to nie była rozmowa kwalifikacyjna z jego rywalem, gdy nagle usłyszał chropawy, odległy kobiecy głos:

\- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, który trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..- Gdy śmierciożerca, sługa Voldemorta usłyszał te słowa, to ze zdziwienia stanął jak spetryfikowany i nie zauważył jak szynkarz zaszedł go od tyłu.

\- Ty cholerny szpiclu! - Wysoki mężczyzna chwycił chłopaka za chabety i wprawnym, wyćwiczonym ruchem, zrzucił go ze schodów.

\- O co chodzi, chciałem tylko posłuchać jak przebiega taka rozmowa.

Snape zebrał ze schodów obolałe, poobijane kości i powstał na nogi. W tym momencie, zaniepokojony hałasem wyszedł z pokoju Dumbledore i od razu zorientował się co się stało. Snape skulił się pod jego przewiercającym na wylot spojrzeniem.

\- Odwołuję dzisiejsze spotkanie. Znalazłem już kandydata. Nie mam wakatu na interesującym cię stanowisku, - dyrektor powiedział to do milczącego Snape, i wrócił do saloniku.

-Zjeżdżaj,- krótko polecił szynkarz, i Severusowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy.

Dumbledre pozwolił chłopakowi odejść, mimo że wiedział, że jest śmierciożercą i że przekaże Voldemortowi to, co usłyszał. Zrobił tak dlatego, gdyż dobrze znał naturę prawdziwych przepowiedni, które spełniały się w zadziwiający, niespodziewany i zupełnie nieprzewidywalny sposób, więc nie było sensu wtrącać się w bieg wydarzeń. A Snape, po wyjściu z gospody deportował się do domu i siedząc przed kominkiem, wpatrzony w ogień, w pełni zaczynał rozumieć czego był przed chwilą świadkiem. To była prawdziwa przepowiednia, tej wieszczce zmienił się głos, prawdopodobnie była nieświadoma wypowiadanych słów. Coraz bardziej docierało do niego znaczenie przepowiedni, której fragment usłyszał. Śmierciożerca obnażył lewe przedramię i aktywował Mroczy Znak, prosząc w ten sposób Czarnego Pana o posłuchanie. Wezwanie przyszło wieczorem, zmieniając pieczenie na palący ból. Seveus aportował się przed ładnym, mugolskim dworem na skraju jakiejś wsi, wszedł do salonu i padł na kolana przed Voldemortem, bo obawiał się kary za niewykonanie zadania.

\- Co się stało, Severus?- Spytał Voledemort zdziwiony, że tak szybko go widzi.

Klęcząc, bo Pan nie kazał mu wstać, Książę Półkrwi zdał sprawozdanie z tego co usłyszał. Voldemort wszedł do jego umysłu i zażądał od sługi, aby pokazał mu to wspomnienie.

-Dobrze spisałeś się Severusie,-powiedział Czarny Pan po obejrzeniu wspomnienia, i na jego blade usta wypłynęło coś na kształt uśmiechu. - Będziesz nagrodzony. Możesz odejść.

Snape z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku wrócił do domu. Śmierciożerca dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan po obejrzeniu wspomnienia wyda wyrok śmierci na jakąś rodzinę, na jakieś bezbronne dziecko, ale było mu to obojętne. Czarnoksiężnik bał się kary jaką mógł zarobić za niewypełnienie zadania, a najbardziej lękał się więzienia, Azkabanu, które czekałoby go gdyby Czarny Pan został pokonany. Śmierciożerca bał się ciemnej, zimnej, wilgotnej celi i tortury dementorów, duszy rozrywanej przez bolesne wspomnienia, bez chwili wytchnienia w cierpieniu...

A Voldemort? Czarnoksiężnik, ze wszystkiego na świecie, najbardziej lękał się śmierci... "Ten który ma moc pokonania", te słowa oznaczały, że ktoś będzie potężniejszy od niego, że ktoś przeniknie jego tajemnicę, oznaczały śmierć. Przerażony czarnoksiężnik zaczął interesować się czarodziejskimi księgami urodzin na całym świecie. Jednak Tom Riddle nie wiedział jednego, nie wiedział, że był człowiek który śledził każdy jego krok. Lęk odebrał mu ostrożność i Dumbledore już wiedział, co zamierza Voldemort.


	27. Harry Potter

Harry Potter

Przepowiednia, którą Voldemort usłyszał z ust swojego sługi sprawiła, że był przerażony, a strach nigdy nie był dobrym doradcą. Pewny, że zagrozić mu może jedynie czarodziej nieczystej krwi, bo to wśród takich trafiali się magowie o nieprzeciętnych mocach, likwidował mugolskie rodziny które miały pecha mieć czarodziejskie dzieci... Śmierciożercy nasyłani na te rodziny zabawiali się torturując, gwałcąc i zabijając.

\- Kiedyś to były polowania na mugoli, - uśmiechali się starzy czarodzieje, słysząc o wyczynach wnuków.

Mugole zawsze byli potrzebni do rytualnych mordów, które nadal odbywały się w dobrze ukrytych i strzeżonych siedzibach rodów czystej krwi, jednak dzięki zdecydowanemu stanowisku Ministerstwa Magii nie były już tak powszechne, jak jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Severus Snape był potrzebny swemu Panu do warzenia i szpiegowania, ale na akcje też był wzywany. Śmierciożerca szczególnie zapamiętał jedno wezwanie, bo to co wtedy wyczyniali, po latach budziło w nim przerażenie, wstręt i obrzydzenie do samego siebie. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie... W pewien ciepły, lipcowy dzień, we dworze Malfoyów siedzieli gospodarze, siostra Narcyzy Bellatrix wraz z mężem Rudolfusem Lestrange i jego bratem Rabastanem, Mulciber, młody Avery, Crabbe, Yaxley, Travers, Snape, Rucorn, Dołohow, Macnair. Malfoyom niedawno narodził się dziedzic i szczęśliwy tata wydawał kolejne przyjęcie, tym razem dla kumpli, którzy dziwnym trafem wszyscy byli śmierciożercami. Ognista lała się strumieniami i czarnoksiężnicy jeden przed drugim w niewybrednych słowach przechwalali się swoimi wyczynami, gdy żywym ogniem rozpaliły się ich przedramiona... Deportowali się prawie równocześnie, przywołując na twarz maski i transmutując eleganckie, wyjściowe szaty w śmieciożercze stroje. Aportowali się przed Czarnym Panem, na skraju jakiejś mugolskiej wioski, z animuszem i pewnością siebie jaką daje ognista i ze stępioną przez alkohol wrażliwością, która odróżnia istoty myślące od działających instynktownie zwierząt. Na polecenie Czarnego Pana śmierciożercy weszli do mugolskiego domu mordując w okrutny sposób dorosłych i kilkuletnią szlamę, a zabudowania gospodarskie spalili... I wtedy, dla rozochoconego ognistą towarzystwa zaczęła się zabawa. Śmierciożercy wyciągali z domów przerażonych, odchodzących od zmysłów ludzi, w perwersyjny sposób znęcając się nad nimi, publicznie obnażając, gwałcąc i torturując. Okrucieństwem i bogatym zestawem tortur wyróżniali się Luciusz Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange i Antonin Dołohow, choć pozostali niewiele im ustępowali. Czarnoksiężnicy żonglowali mugolami stosując klątwę wymyśloną przez Snape jeszcze w szkole Levicorpus, gwałcąc ich na przemian i posyłając w powietrze, przeklinając i kalecząc... Macnair zwany Nożownikiem upodobał sobie to narzędzie do zadawania tortur, Severus ciął Sektusemprą, inni stosowali różne klątwy... Śmierciożercy próbowali nowych przekleństw na mugolach, wiele z nich było przyczyną śmierci w męczarniach, wiele przyczyną późniejszego kalectwa, gwałcili kogo popadnie, a krzyki mugoli towarzyszące akcji jeszcze bardziej ich podniecały. Wieś należała do nich... Łuny pożarów, krzyki torturowanych ludzi, klątwy tnące, żądlące, Avada... Severus posuwał od tyłu jakąś młodą mugolkę przerzuconą przez stół, która robiła Imperiusowi fellatio... Każdy się jakąś zabawiał. Akcja zakończyła się późną nocą przepędzeniem aurorów, którzy deportowali się we wiosce. Śmierciożercy stojąc ramię w ramię walili w aurorów klątwami. Ich ciała spowijały czarne płaszcze, twarze zakrywały maski a głowy kaptury, na nogach mieli ciężkie buty. Aurorzy cofali się... Kilku padło od klątw, by już nigdy się nie podnieść, pozostali bronili się w małych grupkach... Uciekali w panice, deportując się i zostawiając poległych, a śmierciożercy twardo szli do przodu z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Po akcji, rozochoceni walką czarnoksiężnicy aportowali się na Nokturnie przed "Czarną Różą" i opróżnili knajpę wyżywając się na klientach, który nie dość szybko usunęli się im z pod różdżek. Chłopcy zapieczętowali gospodę zaklęciem przepuszczającym jedynie śmierciożerców, potem strumieniami lała się whiskey a na kolana siadły im prostytutki... Bella na oczach męża pieprzyła się ze śmierciożercami... I to wrażenie mocy... Władza, przynależność do grupy i poczucie, że nikt się im nie oprze, że mogą wszystko. Śmierciożercy znęcali się nad innymi tak, jak Czarny Pan znęcał się nad nimi, bo przyzwyczajeni do takiego traktowania nie widzieli w tym niczego złego ani niezwykłego. Słudzy Voldemorta czuli się bezkarnie, nad nimi był tylko Czarny Pan.

xxx

Piękna wiosna i lato 1980 roku obfitowało w krwawe wydarzenia, bo Voldemort postanowił zlikwidować wszystkie szlamy wraz z rodzinami, a priorytetem była likwidacja szlam zgromadzonych wokół Dumbledore. Bracia Lestrange, Yaxley, Crabbe, Macnair i Malfoy dostali polecenie likwidacji szlamy wraz z rodziną, Lily Potter z domu Evans. Rabastan i Rudolfus w prosty sposób poradzili sobie z państwem Evans, pozorując wypadek komunikacyjny... Rodzice Lily zginęli od Avady, ale poza czarodziejami z Zakonu Feniksa nikt o tym nie wiedział. Równocześnie został przeprowadzony atak na dobrze strzeżoną czarami rodową siedzibę Potterów. Czarnoksiężnikom nie udało się wedrzeć na teren posesji, niestety zginęli rodzice Jamesa, którzy wracali z Pokątnej i zupełnie nie spodziewali się napaści.

Lily była w szoku, i James cierpiąc niewypowiedziane katusze po śmierci rodziców, próbował pocieszać żonę.

-Kochanie, niedługo, za kilkanaście dni będziesz rodzić, proszę, uspokój się, bo nie daj Merlinie, zaszkodzisz dziecku. To jest straszne, wiem, ale trzeba żyć dalej, przeżyliśmy, niedługo zostaniemy rodzicami, będziemy odpowiedzialni za malutką bezbronną istotę. Lily, musimy wziąć się w garść,- tłumaczył dwudziestoletni czarodziej swojej żonie, rówieśniczce.

-Och, James,- łkała Lily,- tak chciałabym aby nasze dziecko miało dziadków, nie wyobrażałam sobie, że nasi rodzice mogą tak nagle odejść, jak my sobie teraz poradzimy?

Zrozpaczony James już nic nie mówił, tylko tulił ciężarna żonę, głaszcząc ją po głowie. Buta i pewność zupełnie go opuściły i chłopak coraz bardziej żałował, że związał się z Dumbledore zamiast zająć się swoim życiem. Jego przyjaciele, huncwoci, powoli oddalali się od siebie. Remus znikał na całe tygodnie wśród wilkołaków tłumacząc się, że robi to z polecenia Dumbledore i w służbie Zakonu. Peter, podobnie jak James, był coraz bardziej sceptyczny i unikał udziału w akcjach Zakonu tłumacząc się koniecznością opieki nad schorowaną matką. Jedynie Syriusz był nadal bojowy i pełen zapału. James lubił go najbardziej ze wszystkich huncwotów, to był przyjaciel któremu mógł zaufać, ale obarczony rodziną, zaczął dostrzegać w Syriuszu infantylność przejawiającą się brakiem krytycyzmu, bezkompromisowością i nieprzejednaniem wobec tych, których uważał za wrogów i ślepą wiarą w tych, których uważał za przyjaciół i autorytety. James, przez rodzinne nieszczęście które go dotknęło i odpowiedzialność, która tak niespodziewanie spadła na jego dwudziestoletnie barki, zmężniał i wydoroślał.

Potter przez podstawionego czarodzieja, którym był sam Dumbledore, kupił niewielki domek w magicznej wiosce Dolinie Godryka, i przeniósł się tam wraz z żoną stwarzając pozory, że nadal mieszkają w rodzinnej posiadłości... O przenosinach wiedzieli tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele huncwoci, no i Dumbledore. To właśnie w tej niewielkiej wiosce, w ostatnim dniu lipca 1980 roku narodził się ich syn, Harry Potter.

W lipcu tego pamiętnego roku, Snape wertując magiczną i mugolską prasę przeczytał o wypadku jaki się przydarzył państwu Potter i o kraksie samochodowej w której zginęli państwo Evans, ale nie wzruszyło to zatwardziałego serca śmierciożercy, mimo że znał rodziców Lily. Czarnoksiężnik wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że na Lily został już wydany wyrok, bo Czarny Pan przezornie nie wyznaczył mieszańca do akcji likwidacji szlam.

xxx

Voldemort był wściekły i przerażony... Nie mógł przestać myśleć o przepowiedni, ostanie kilkanaście tygodni które minęły były dla niego piekłem, bo nie był przyzwyczajony do bezradności, a nie nie mógł nic zrobić, musiał czekać... I gdy wreszcie nadszedł upragniony sierpień, zaczął działać. Usłyszany fragment przepowiedni był jasny i znacznie ograniczył liczbę czarodziejów którzy mogli mu zagrozić. "Ci, którzy trzykrotnie się oparli", ten fragment przepowiedni zawężał poszukiwania do czarodziejów zamieszkałych na wyspach i skupionych wokół Dumbledore, do małżeństw aurorskich lub członków Zakonu Feniksa. Wystarczyło przewertować "Proroka.." . W dniu, w którym "siódmy miesiąc dobiegł końca", narodziło się dwóch czarodziejów spełniających warunki, dwóch czarodziejów, których rodzice byli w Zakonie Feniksa i trzykrotnie walczyli ze śmiercożercami... Neville Longbottom i Harry Potter. Tym czarodziejem nie jest Longbottom, na pewno nie, myślał Voldemort, to nie może być czarodziej czystej krwi, godny szacunku przez swoje pochodzenie, godny by żyć. Więc tym czarodziejem jest syn szlamy, Potter... Tak, to jest na pewno on, myślał Voldemort, wybierając na swojego największego wroga czarodzieja nieczystej krwi, urodzonego o późniejszej godzinie, bliżej północy.

Tom Riddle, gdy powiązał przepowiednię z konkretną osobą to uspokoił się, bo wreszcie mógł zacząć działać skupiając się na zlikwidowaniu chłopaka, co wydawało się proste. I pewno takie by było, gdyby Voldemort tak jak to często miał we zwyczaju, nie podzielił się z nikim swoimi zamierzeniami. Jednak tak się nie stało. Och, gdyby czarnoksiężnik wiedział jak wielki popełnia błąd, pewno cichcem, jak często to czynił, odszukałby i zlikwidowałby Potterów. Cóż, kiedy Tom Riddle postanowił podzielić się tą wiadomością ze swoją prawdziwą rodziną, ze śmierciożercami... A jednym z członków śmierciożerczej rodziny Toma Riddle był Severus Snape. Voldemort nigdy nie pojął motywów działania tego czarodzieja, mimo że wielokrotnie, w różnych sytuacjach, stosował na nim legilimencję, nie pojął motywów działania Severusa Snape nawet wtedy, gdy zdążał ku niemu, pozbawionemu już horkruksów, zielony płomień Avady. Tom Riddle był ułomny, miał jakiś defekt i nie potrafił odczuwać miłości biorąc ją za pożądanie... Przez tą ułomność swojego Pana Severus tak naprawdę niewiele ryzykował zdradzając go, bo Voldemort nie był wstanie pojąć motywów jego zdrady... No, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów.

Więc w pewien sierpniowy czy wrześniowy, ciepły i pogodny dzień, Voldemort powiedział swoim śmierciożercom o podsłuchanej przepowiedni i ogłosił, że tym dzieckiem z przepowiedni jest Harry Potter, syn szlamy Lily Evans i czarodzieja czystej krwi Jamesa Pottera. Stojący w kręgu śmierciożerców Severus, słysząc te słowa zbladł i zachwiał się o mało nie tracąc przytomności, na szczęście ustał na nogach. Twarz miał zakrytą maską i nikt nie mógł zobaczyć przerażenia i nienawiści, które były wypisane na jego obliczu. Snape po raz pierwszy od kilku lat nie był w stanie zapanować na reakcją własnego ciała. Dwudziestoletni czarnoksiężnik do perfekcji wyćwiczył panowanie nad odruchami, bo brak opanowania kończył się zwykle karą, cierpieniem i bólem. Do Snape nie dotarło w jakim celu zostali wezwani, już nic nie był w stanie zrozumieć z tego co mówił im Czarny Pan. Na szczęście dla niego zebranie trwało krótko, i gdy tylko Severus usłyszał -możecie odejść,- deportował się jako jeden z pierwszych.

Czarnoksiężnik na sztywnych nogach wszedł do domu, magicznie zabarykadował drzwi i kominek i usiadł w fotelu, tępo wpatrując się w płomień. Snape nie wiązał Lily z Zakonem Feniksa, zawsze odpychał od siebie myśl, że może być inaczej... Sądził, że w tej mugolskej wiosce Lily znalazła się przypadkowo, deportując się wraz z mężem... No i nie spodziewał się, że w lutym była w ciąży, bo widząc jak koledzy śmierciożercy traktowali swoje żony nie spodziewał się, że Potter zabierze ciężarną żonę na akcję! Merlinie, jaki to głupek, jaki bufon, idiota, czy on w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z jaką organizacją zadarł i czym to się kończy... Pewno nie, dureń zupełnie nie znający życia, z głową nabitą ideałami, och, pewno Dumbledore wykorzystał tego idiotę bez mrugnięcia okiem, sam się pchał na bohatera... Ale Lily, czemu Lily, czemu jej nie chroni? Snape zastanawiał się, który śmierciożerca wciąga w TO swoją żonę i wyszło mu, że żaden. Severus większości żon swoich kolegów nie znał, śmierciożercy spotykali się w knajpach, w siedzibach rodów, małżonki zwykle nie uczestniczyły w tych zebraniach. Travers...ma już kilkuletnią córeczkę, Yaxley, Rowle, coś tam słyszał o ich ślubach, ale nigdy nie był w ich domach. W Severusie wzbierała coraz większa nienawiść do Pottera i lęk o Lily... Snape nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca w domu, nie był w stanie niczym się zająć. Po kilku godzinach bezsensownego miotania się, chłopak deportował się na Pokątną i w księgarni "Esy, Floresy" odszukał numery "Proroka Codziennego" z początku sierpnia. Dwudziestoletni czarnoksiężnik odnalazł kronikę towarzyską i straszliwy ból ścisnął jego, wydawałoby się już niewrażliwe, serce. Lily, czemu Lily, przecież w tym samym dniu ta Vanes urodziła chłopaka, kurwa, aurorzy, członkowie tego pieprzonego Zakonu, czemu nie oni, czemu ich nie wybrał! Jednak Severus dobrze wiedział czemu Czarny Pan nie wybrał małego Longbottoma, dobrze wiedział, bo był mieszańcem. Te uśmiechy, te pogardliwe spojrzenia kierowane ku niemu przez wielu czarodziejów czystej krwi... Severus dobrze wiedział, że jest pogardzany przez swoje pochodzenie, przez swojego ojca, tak było od zawsze i zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Śmierciożerca zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez swoje pochodzenie nie przedstawia żadnej wartości dla Czarnego Pana, że życie gwarantowały mu umiejętności i przydatność... Ale Lily, Lily, dobra, roześmiana, ufna Lily, dlaczego Merlinie, dlaczego?

Dwudziestoletni śmierciożerca wrócił do domu, położył się do łóżka i przepłakał całą noc. A był pewien, że zapomniał już jak się płacze... Kiedy to ostatni raz płakał? Och, chyba cztery lata temu, po tym pamiętnym wydarzeniu po sumach, gdy stracił Lily. Młodziutki sługa Voldemorta obudził się rano ze zbolałym sercem, przepełniony nienawiścią do Pottera i do swojego Pana. Muszę ostrzec Lily, muszę poprosić Czarnego Pana aby ją zachował. Chłopak z tym mocnym postanowieniem opuścił dom już spokojny, bo wiedział co ma zrobić.


	28. Wina

Wina

Severus Snape, sługa Czarnego Pana od dziecka uczony torturować i zabijać, sam często doznający przemocy, był niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem o twardym sercu, niewrażliwym na los innych i jak każdy śmierciożerca, nie mający żadnego problemu z przeklęciem czy z zabiciem człowieka. Dwudziestolatek, bez jakiejkolwiek refleksji moralnej, bez świadomości, że czyni źle, warzył eliksiry służące torturowaniu i zabijaniu, na polecenie swego Pana szpiegował, przeklinał i zabijał, wraz z innymi śmierciożercami, za wiedzą Voldemorta, brał udział w "zabawach", torturując, gwałcąc i niszcząc dobytek mugoli. W jego mrocznej duszy niewiele było światła, trochę wspomnień z wczesnego dzieciństwa, ciocia Alicja i wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Lily... Te okruchy dobra czarnoksiężnik oklumował w swoim umyśle tak skutecznie, że nawet mistrz legilimencji jakim był Lord Voldemort nie był ich świadom. Poczesne miejsce wśród oklumowanych myśli, uczuć i sytuacji zajmowała Lily. Ich rozmowy, wspólnie spędzany czas na zbieraniu ziół, warzeniu, nauce, nocne wyprawy nad rzekę, opiekuńczość, którą Lily zawsze wzbudzała w Severusie, jakieś ciepło i chęć zapewnienia dziewczynie ochrony nawet kosztem samego siebie... Severus nie potrafił dokładnie nazwać uczuć, które budziła w nim Lily. Dziewczyna od zawsze mu się podobała i najbardziej pragnął, aby Lily chciała z nim być, za to oddałby wszystko. Lily dała sobie z nim spokój w piątej klasie, gdy oboje mieli po 16 lat, i Snape dobrze wiedział dlaczego, jednak nie porzucił drogi, na którą wtedy wstąpił. Chłopaka coraz bardziej pochłaniała czarna magia i nie chciał z niej zrezygnować, nawet dla Lily. Gdy Czarny Pan powiązał przepowiednię z synem Lily, wydając tym samym wyrok śmierci na całą rodzinę, Snape nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, bo oprócz lęku o Lily gnębiło go przytłaczające poczucie winy. To Severus przekazał Czarnemu Panu fragment przepowiedni dokładnie zdając sobie sprawę, że skazuje na śmierć jakąś rodzinę. A przecież nie musiał tego robić, mógł ten fragment podsłuchanej rozmowy oklumować. Och, gdyby przypuszczał, gdyby miał choć cień podejrzenia, że to może chodzić o Lily, to tak by zrobił. W końcu nic takiego by się nie stało, przewina nie była wielka, trochę bólu za nieudolność, klątwa, krótkie Crucio i to wszystko. Stało się, zrobiłem to, myślał czarnoksiężnik, teraz najważniejsze jest ratowanie Lily. Snape postanowił, że poprosi Czarnego Pana aby zachował dziewczynę i spodziewał się, że jego prośba zostanie spełniona, bo to przecież chodziło o jej syna. Książę Półkrwi dobrze wiedział, że jest bardzo użytecznym sługą, a Czarny Pan w nagrodę spełniał takie prośby swoich śmierciożerców. Snape zdecydował, że poczeka aż jego władca będzie miał dobry humor. Okazja nadarzyła się szybko. Czarny Pan wezwał Alchemika aby omówić modyfikację eliksiru wydłużającego i zwiększającego skutki działania klątwy Imperio. Ten eliksir był wynalazkiem Snape i powodował, że czarodzieje pod Imperio zachowywali się bardziej naturalnie, klątwa mogła być odnawiana rzadziej a ci którzy opierali się jej, po podaniu mikstury ulegali. Czarny Pan zażądał od Alchemika większego skoncentrowania eliksiru, tak aby zażycie kilku kropli dawało maksymalnie długi czas działania. W trakcie rozmowy Snape obserwował swojego Pana tak, jak niewolnik obserwuje właściciela i badając oblicze władcy skonstatował, że Czarny Pan ma dobry humor, że jest zadowolony.

\- Na jutro eliksir będzie gotowy, Panie, - powiedział z szacunkiem, po czym padł na kolana i pochylił głowę.- Panie, czy mogę o coś prosić?

\- Proś o co chcesz Severus, jestem zadowolony z ciebie, jesteś bardzo przydatnym sługą.

\- Mój Panie, wiem że proszę o zbyt wiele ale czy... Chodzi o tą szlamę, o żonę Pottera, chcę ją mieć dla siebie. Wiem, że proszę o bardzo wiele, ale jeżeli to możliwe, oszczędź ją Panie dla mnie. Błagam, zrobię wszystko.

\- Robisz wszystko i ta szlama nie ma nic do tego,- powiedział zimno Czarny Pan.- Przekonałeś się na własnej skórze, czym kończy się nieposłuszeństwo...- Snape spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, bo pamiętał, oj dobrze pamiętał -... twoja prośba jest bezczelna. Ta szlama jest w organizacji Dumbledore powołanej do szkodzenia mnie. Ale jeżeli tak bardzo ci na niej zależy... Spróbuję ją oszczędzić dla ciebie. Nie obiecuję niczego. Jej mąż i syn muszą zginąć.

\- Dziękuję ci, Panie.

Snape klęcząc zgiął kark tak nisko, że głową prawie dotykał podłogi, a włosy zakrywały mu twarz. Śmierciożercy nawet nie przyszło do głowy by prosić o syna Lily bo wiedział, że prośba nie zostałaby spełniona, że chłopczyk musi zginąć, a o Pottera, swego najgorszego wroga, nie chciał prosić.

Snape wrócił na Spinner,s End i w godzinę zmodyfikował eliksir, polecenie Czarnego Pana było bardzo proste, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać jak najbezpieczniej ostrzec Lily. Po podjęciu decyzji, transmutował szaty w mugolski strój i udał się na "nasze miejsce", nad rzekę. Dawno tu nie był... Ostatnio, chyba na wakacjach po trzeciej klasie, ile to już lat? Sześć, szybko policzył, tak niewiele, a świat był wtedy zupełnie inny. A może był taki sam, tylko ja się zmieniłem? Brzeg rzeczki wyglądał ponuro, nadrzeczne chaszcze zajmowały mniej miejsca niż we wspomnieniach podsuwanych przez usłużną pamięć, woda była brudna, a rzeczka wyglądała jak ściek. Severus usiadł pod tym samym drzewem zza którego nie tak znowu dawno szpiegowała ich Petunia, i z którego magicznie odłamał gałąź raniąc ją... Rozpiął koszulę i ścisnął ciociny medalion zawieszony na piersi. Po kwadransie oczekiwania, gdy już tracił nadzieję, z głośnym trzaskiem aportowała się Lily mierząc w niego różdżką.

\- Lily, - wyszeptał szczęśliwy, równocześnie unosząc puste ręce ku górze.

\- Okaż się kim jesteś,- nerwowo poleciła gryfonka.

\- Severus Snape, mieszkam na Spinner,s End, mój ojciec był mugolem, spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy na placu zabaw niedaleko stąd, robiłaś magię skacząc wysoko z huśtawki, potem rozwijałaś i zwijałaś kwiat, ja byłem za żywopłotem, mieliśmy po 9 lat...

\- Wystarczy, Sev.- Lily wyraźnie odprężyła się, schowała różdżkę i usiadła naprzeciwko, jak przed kilkoma laty, jak za starych, dobrych czasów, jakby przez ostanie cztery lata nic złego się pomiędzy nimi nie wydarzyło.

\- Co się stało?

Lily nie była już tą radosną dziewczyną z przed kilku lat. Snape przyjrzał się jej i zobaczył troskę, zmęczenie, zniechęcenie i lęk. Bolało go to co widzi. Chłopak westchnął, bo musiał jej dołożyć trosk i to z własnej winy.

\- Musisz się dobrze ukryć, najlepiej wyjechać gdzieś daleko, Czarny Pan zamierza cię dopaść, zabić ciebie, twojego synka i męża, - powiedział wprost, bo kluczenie nic by tu nie dało.

\- Żadna mi nowość, już w lipcu próbował mnie zabić, zginęli wtedy moi rodzice i rodzice Jamesa wiesz o tym? - W głosie dziewczyny słychać było gorycz i smutek.

Severus potakująco kiwnął głową, - przeczytałem o tym w gazecie, gdybym wiedział to ostrzegłbym cię. Lily, teraz to jest coś więcej, to moja wina, to przeze mnie, przepowiednia, a właściwie jej część którą podsłuchałem,- tłumaczył chaotycznie. - Lily, nigdy bym mu nie powiedział gdybym choć przypuszczał, że to może chodzić o ciebie. Byłem pewny, że zostaniesz mamą najprędzej jesienią, przecież w lutym walczyłaś!- Wykrzyczał ostanie zdanie.

Lily w skupieniu spojrzała na siedzącego naprzeciwko czarnoksiężnika.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie Sev, podbiłeś rękę temu śmierciożercy który rzucił we mnie Avadą... To byłeś ty, wiedziałam, dziękuję.

\- Lily, nie dziękuj mi, to nie ma teraz znaczenia...

\- Nie ma znaczenia? Co on ci za to zrobił?

\- Nic takiego, ukarał mnie, nie zabił przecież,- Snape gorzko się uśmiechnął wykrzywiając usta w nieładnym grymasie, jakby połknął cytrynę.- Potrzebuje mnie do warzenia. Lily, to nie jest ważne, naprawdę...

\- To co z tą przepowiednią?- Lily weszła mu w słowo widząc, że Sev jest zdeterminowany powiedzieć to, co chce powiedzieć.

Snape głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Wiesz, że jestem ..., - lekko uniósł lewe przedramię i popatrzył jej w oczy, - zaraz po szkole, - dodał twardo. - Mój Pan zażądał, abym starał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Dumbledore wyznaczył mi termin spotkania w tej sprawie w połowie czerwca. Gdy zjawiłem się, trwała rozmowa z czarownicą która chciała nauczać wróżbiarstwa. Podsłuchiwałem pod drzwiami i usłyszałem część przepowiedni nim zostałem nakryty. To co usłyszałem, przekazałem Czarnemu Panu, - dokończył z goryczą.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?- Zapytała zdziwiona Lily.

\- "Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, który trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..." Tyle usłyszałem. On... On kilka dni temu oznajmił, że chodzi o ciebie, o twojego syna.

Lily zesztywniała ze strachu, a w jej oczach pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- Lily, zrobię wszystko, żeby cię ochronić, uwierz mi, wszystko, ja się nie liczę.

Severus chwycił Lily za ręce chcąc ją pocieszyć, ale dziewczyna wyszarpnęła się i popatrzyła na śmierciożercę z odrazą, ze łzami w oczach.

\- Sev, czemu to zrobiłeś, jak mogłeś, przecież wiedziałeś że skazujesz jakiś niewinnych ludzi którzy ci nic nie zrobili, jakieś bezbronne dziecko na śmierć?

Odpowiadając Lily, Severus nie powiedział tego co myśli i czuje naprawdę, nie powiedział, że inni ludzie i ich dzieci są mu obojętni i ich los niewiele go obchodzi bo wiedział, że Lily by się to bardzo nie spodobało.

\- Nie dostałem tej posady i bałem się, że jak wrócę z niczym, to mnie przeklnie. Lily, jakbym wiedział, że to chodzi o ciebie, prędzej wypiłbym truciznę, niż powiedział cokolwiek. Jesteś w tym Zakonie, poproś o ochronę Dumbledore!

Lily nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Dziewczyna była zniechęcona wojną i odpowiedzialnością ponad siły, która tak nagle spadła na jej młode, dwudziestoletnie ramiona. Oboje z Jamesem zorientowali się, że Dumbledore nie powiedział im wszystkiego i że manipuluje nimi. Gdyby im jasno zakomunikował, że szansa pokonania Voldemorta jest niewielka, że prędzej czy później zostaną podstępem zabici wraz z rodzinami, Lily nigdy by nie wstąpiła do Zakonu i odwiodłaby Jamesa od tego pomysłu.

Severus widząc, że Lily jest smutna, zagadywał ją starając się rozweselić, aż wreszcie dziewczyna odpręża się, zaczęła opowiadać o swoim macierzyństwie i uśmiechnęła się, roztapiając tym uśmiechem serce Severusa. Czarodzieje zaczęli wspominać stare, beztroskie, dobre z obecnej perspektywy czasy.

-Co słychać u Petunii?

Lily zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Wyszła za mąż za strasznego mugola, tak niewrażliwego na magię jak to tylko jest możliwe. Pasują do siebie. Zamieszkali w Surrey i mają synka, miesiąc starszego od Harrego.

Gdy Lily roześmiała się, Severus poczuł się szczęśliwy tak jak dawniej, jakby wróciły dni ich dzieciństwa. Stwardniałe rysy śmierciożercy rozluźniły się, zniknęła z nich ta jakaś zawziętość, złość, nienawiść do świata, kąciki ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu i oblicze czarnoksiężnika zaczęło jaśnieć dobrem, szczęściem i spokojem.

\- Wiesz, teraz widzę w tobie mojego Severusa, tego z przed kilku lat,- powiedziała Lily delikatnie dotykając jego twarzy i odgarniając mu włosy z czoła.

\- On zawsze tu jest dla ciebie, nigdzie nie odszedł.- Snape dotknął ręką serca.

Chłopak chciałby przytulić Lily, chciałby ją pocałować ale bał się, że Lily znowu go odepchnie i będzie się na niego gniewać, więc wpatrując się w nią maślanym wzrokiem skrzyżował ręce na piersi, aby go nie kusiło. Czarownica widząc to, znowu roześmiała się i lekko, na moment, tak jak kiedyś, przytuliła chłopaka.

\- Co słychać u ciebie? Masz kogoś?

\- Prostytutkę na Nokturnie, raz w tygodniu, -oznajmił Severus, ponurym głosem.

\- Oj, Sev, robisz się zgryźliwy, jakbyś miał sto lat, - powiedziała Lily przypatrując się ślizgonowi.

Snape słysząc to, smutno się uśmiechnął.

\- Czasami tak się czuję...

\- Sev, muszę już wracać,- oznajmiła nagle zaniepokojona Lily, bo zostawiła małego z domową skrzatką, którą wujek Syriusza wypożyczył jej do pomocy.

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze?- Severus popatrzył na Lily z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Nie wiem, Sev. Dziękuję ci za wszystko to co dla mnie robisz. Muszę już iść,- powtórzyła Lily, cmoknęła Severusa w policzek tak jak robiła to gdy byli dziećmi, i deportowała się.

Snape wracał do domu, wlokąc się noga za nogą. Czarnoksiężnik nie aportował się, bo miał do przemyślenia wiele spraw, a idąc dobrze się mu dedukowało. Chłopak analizował ostatnią rozmowę z Czarnym Panem i coraz bardziej się niepokoił... spróbuję.. szkodzi mi...może... nie obiecuję. Narastało w nim palące poczucie winy. Rozmowa z Lily po dwóch latach na powrót rozpaliła zapomniane uczucia, które tliły się gdzieś głęboko w jego sercu schowane pod nieprzeniknionym pancerzem oklumencji. W umyśle śmierciożercy dojrzewała decyzja, aby zwrócić się o pomoc do Dumbledore... Najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, pogromcy Grindewalda, jedynego, który może powstrzymać Czarnego Pana i ochronić Lily. Aczkolwiek, zwrócenie się o pomoc do dyrektora Hogwartu oznaczałoby zdradę... A śmierciożerca dobrze wiedział, jaki jest los zdrajców... Wielodniowe, czasem wielomiesięczne konanie wśród niewyobrażalnych męczarni i pod eliksirami zapobiegającymi szybkiej śmierci. Lęk przed takim losem powstrzymywał go od zwrócenia się o pomoc.

Jednak po dwóch miesiącach śmierciożerca wysłał sowę do Dumbledore z prośbą o spotkanie. Chłopak przypadkowo dowiedział się od kumpli o akcji likwidacji szlam, a z rozmów prowadzonych w knajpach, przy kartach i kieliszku zorientował się, że jego Pan jest coraz bliższy przejęcia władzy, i że szanse Lily na przeżycie zmniejszają się z każdym dniem. Słowa Czarnego Pana skierowane do Severusa świadczyły, że nie będzie się zbyt starał aby oszczędzić dziewczynę.

xxx

Pewnego słonecznego, zimnego listopadowego poranka 1980 roku, Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa siedział w swoim gabinecie popijając herbatę i czytając mugolską gazetę, gdy jego uwagę zwróciła dobijająca się do okna płomykówka. Dyrektor, myślami będąc przy czytanym artykule, wpuścił ptaka i odczepił list przytwierdzony do łapki. Albus nie sądził, aby była to ważna wiadomość, pewno jak zwykle, jakiś zaniepokojony rodzic martwi się o dziecko, myślał. Dyrektor z listem w ręku na powrót siadł w wygodnym fotelu, rozwinął niewielki kawałek pergaminu, zerknął na krótką wiadomość napisaną ścisłym, pochyłym pismem i ze zdziwienia głębiej wcisnął się w fotel. Merlinie, szepnął zaskoczony, po czym już poważny i skupiony nakarmił i napoił ptaka, skreślił kilka słów, przywiązał list do łapki szarej płomykówki i wypuścił ją przez okno, a otrzymaną przed chwilą wiadomość spopielił.


	29. Nadzieja Dumbledore

Nadzieja Dumbledore

Dyrektor szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa siedział w swoim gabinecie, w wygodnym fotelu, i obserwował feniksa czyszczącego piórka, ale myślami był bardzo daleko... List który otrzymał dzisiejszego poranka wytrącił go z równowagi, burząc spokój. Severus Snape, Dumbledore intensywne przypominał sobie wszystko, co wiedział o tym chłopaku. Hogwart ukończył chyba ze dwa lata temu, tak, w 1978 roku, był w Syltherinie, skryty, zamknięty w sobie dzieciak o potężnej magicznej mocy, geniusz eliksirów, półmugol... To ten, który w czwartej klasie wlazł pod wierzbę bijącą... Dyrektor cofnął się pamięcią do pewnej wrześniowej czy październikowej nocy 1974 roku, kiedy to madame Pomfrey przyprowadziła do jego biura wystraszonego Snape i butnego Pottera. Po zrozumieniu powodu tej niespodziewanej wizyty, Albus pozbył się z gabinetu madame Pomfrey wraz z Potterem i wszedł do umysłu Snape zastając tam ubogie dzieciństwo, czarną magię, ciocię Alicję, nienawiść od Pottera i miłość do Lily Evans, mugolaczki, gryfonki, obecnej żony tegoż Pottera... Dumbledore wspomniał swoje odczucia towarzyszące legilimencji, zdumienie potężną magiczną mocą chłopaka, jego alchemicznym geniuszem, zaawansowaną oklumencją którą dzieciak stosował i przyjaźnią z mugolaczką... Przypomniał sobie pewność, że chłopak zostanie śmierciożercą, żal, że tak piękne uczucie zostanie podeptane i zniszczone, przewrotne zadowolenie, że Voldemort dostanie sługę zakochanego w mugolaczce i ciekawość, co z tego wyniknie.

Miłość... Dziwnie i niepojęte uczucie, o sile sprawczej przewyższającej wszystko inne. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział do czego jest zdolny zakochany człowiek, bo sam uganiał się za Gellertem po całym Kontynencie usiłując zawrócić z ciemnej drogi miłość swego życia. Dumbledore pokonał kochanka gdy zło którego był przyczyną rozrosło się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów i dał mu możliwość odpokutowania, aby za życia oczyścił swoją duszę. Albus za grzechy swoje i Gellerta też wyznaczył sobie pokutę rezygnując z zaszczytów i władzy, zamykając się w szkole jak w pustelni, służąc czarodziejskiemu światu swoją wiedzą i umiejętnościami, udzielając się w sądzie i w Międzynarodowym Konwencie Czarodziejów.

Czyżby Snape zrozumiał zło, którego jest sprawcą? To przypuszczenie wzbudziło w Albusie nadzieję, albowiem ani Ministerstwo, ani Zakon nie miało informatora blisko Voldemorta. Próby umieszczenia szpiegów wśród śmierciożerców kończyły się fiaskiem, bo wywiadowcy szybko wpadali i byli w brutalny sposób mordowani, a ich sponiewierane ciała ze śladami okrutnych tortur znajdowano na śmietnikach. Obecnie zaprzestano prób infiltracji śmierciożerczych szeregów, bo śmierciożercą trzeba było być, śmieciożercy nie można było udać. Dyrektor zadumał się... Nie rób sobie złudnych nadziei myślał, pewno Voldemort polecił swemu słudze aby mi coś przekazał. Co ten Snape teraz robi? Ach tak, współpracuje ze szpitalem Świętego Munga, warzy dla nich eliksiry, pewno na polecenie swojego Pana bo co do tego, że chłopak jest śmierciożercą, dyrektor nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

W dniu, w którym Dumbledore wyznaczył Snape termin spotkania, był typowy, późno listopadowy, chłodny dzień. Pomimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory było już ciemno, a wiatr grał w gałęziach nagich o tej porze roku drzew. Dumbledore był tak silnym i potężnym magiem, że nie obawiał się zasadzki. Szum towarzyszący jego aportacji zlał się z szumem wiatru, a powiew mocy rzucił czekającego śmierciożercę na kolana, wytrącając mu różdżkę z dłoni. Nadzieja Dumbledore spełniła się tylko częściowo. Serce chłopaka było czarne jak czeluście piekieł, Snape nie miał żadnych refleksji moralnych, że czyni źle i nie zamierzał zawrócić z drogi którą kroczył. Dumbledore brzydził się nim... Jedynym okruchem dobra w jego sercu była troska i lęk o Lily oraz silne poczucie winy. Te uczucia sprawiły, że czarnoksiężnik zwrócił się do niego po pomoc. Dyrektor zorientował się, że śmierciożerca prosił swojego Pana o łaskę dla Lily, ale obietnica Voldemorta nie usatysfakcjonowała go. W zamian za obietnicę ochrony Lily, dyrektor zażądał od Snape aby został jego szpiegiem i chłopak zgodził się. Śmierciożerca musiał pokazać w jaki sposób oszukuje swojego Pana i co robił jako jego sługa, to był warunek który postawił mu Dumbledore. Oklumencja która stosował Snape była na tak zaawansowanym poziomie, że Dumbledore nigdy by się nie zorientował, że chłopak cokolwiek ukrywa, gdyby mu tego nie pokazał. I tak, tego listopadowego, chłodnego i wietrznego wieczora 1980 roku Severus Snape został tajnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, o którym wiedział jedynie założyciel tej organizacji.

xxx

Zdezorientowany Snape, siedział przed kominkiem w swoim domu przy Spinner,s End, tępo wpatrując się w ogień. Przed chwilą powrócił ze spotkania z Dumbledore, o które sam poprosił. Sprytny starzec bez skrupułów wykorzystał dwudziestolatka i dopiero teraz, po kilku godzinach, zaczęło docierać do Snape na co się zgodził. Severus bezwiednie bawił się zawieszonym na szyi skrzydlatym wisiorkiem w kształcie feniksa... To dzięki temu sprytnemu artefaktowi będzie się kontaktował z Dumbledore. Zawieszka wraz z łańcuszkiem po dotknięciu ciała stawała się niewidoczna i niewyczuwalna dla osoby postronnej. Severus drętwiał na myśl o tym co się z nim stanie jak wpadnie, bo los zdrajcy, szpiega był straszny... Chłopak dobrze wiedział, jak są likwidowani szpiedzy i zaczął rozważać noszenie przy sobie trucizny... tylko czy zdąży ją zażyć? Snape zapatrzył się w ogień... Przed oczyma stanęła mu jak żywa jaskinia, błagający o litość czarodziej, tortura rozłożona na wiele godzin, ciało rozrywane klątwami na strzępy... Przypomniał sobie to co zrobił mu Czarny Pan, w jaki sposób ukarał go za błahą przewinę i sparaliżował go lęk przed tym, co może go czekać... Lecz było już za późno, żeby się wycofać... Zdradził Czarnego Pana, zrobił to i Dumbledore nie pozwoli mu odejść, tego był pewny. Najgorszym było, że Snape pogardzał czarodziejami zgromadzonymi w Zakonie Feniksa, uważał ich za głupich, sentymentalnych i słabych. Snape był śmierciożercą i czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie śmierciożerców, jednak postanowił być lojalny wobec Dumbledore bo lękał się o Lily i nienawidził Czarnego Pana całą siłą swoich dwudziestoletnich uczuć, tak jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo.

xxx

W knajpie "U Grubej Berty" było tłoczno, salę spowijał dym z lulek i z innych ziół, strumieniami lała się ognista. Przy odległym stole siedziało kilku czarodziejów, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie. Rysy ich twarzy były odpychające, twarde, z zastygłą złością i okrucieństwem, a z kąta sali który zajmowali co chwila dobiegały przekleństwa i salwy śmiechu.

-Kurwa, co Lovegood wypisuje w tym swoim pisemku, czytaliście?- Zapytał wściekły Travers.

-Nie czytam tego szmatławca,- Baddock splunął na posadzkę.

-Ten kutas ośmiesza Czarnego Pana.

-Że też jeszcze nic mu się nie przytrafiło.

-Przytrafi się,- Selwyn krzywo się uśmiechnął, - jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

-Niedługo Czarny Pan będzie likwidował Potterów,- konspiracyjnym szeptem stwierdził Baddock.- Chciałbym się zabawić z tą szlamowatą żoną Pottera, - tu Baddock lubieżnie oblizał wargi wyraźnie szykując się aby coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Pociągła twarz siedzącego naprzeciwko Snape zastygła w masce nienawiści, a górna warga uniosła się obnażając krzywe, żółknące zęby. Baddock nie zdążył zareagować, gdy dosłownie wyfrunął z krzesła lądując na najbliższej ścianie. Severus z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy spojrzał na kolegów. Mulciber uniósł puste ręce ku górze dając tym gestem znać iż nie chce walczyć, a Selwyn ze zdziwienia otworzył usta.

-Uspokój się, - powiedział zimnym głosem Travers, i Snape schował różdżkę. Wpajane od pierwszych dni szkolnej nauki posłuszeństwo starszym ślizgonom robiło swoje.

Bill podszedł do leżącego na posadzce czarnoksiężnika i ocucił go.

-Renervate.

Baddock otworzył oczy i w pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedział gdzie się znajduje i co się stało, ale już za moment spojrzał na Snape z mieszaniną nienawiści, lęku i przerażenia. Severus zignorował go.

-Zagramy?- rzucił Travers.

Snape i Mulciber pokiwali głowami, a Selwyn zamówił kolejne butelki ognistej.

Nikt już nie wracał do tego wydarzenia, a z odległego kąta sali na powrót słychać było niewybredne żarty, przechwałki seksualnymi wyczynami i salwy śmiechu. W zachowaniu czarnoksiężników wyczuwało się szacunek dla magicznej mocy i umiejętności Snape które chłopak ujawnił, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy. Nikt ze śmierciożerców siedzących przy stole nie upił się do nieprzytomności, pili w taki sposób, aby zachować trzeźwość umysłu, bo wezwanie mogło przyjść w każdej chwili no i na Nokturnie nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy oberwie się klątwą. Kilka godzin później, ponure i niebezpieczne towarzystwo pożegnało się, i każdy deportował się w swoja stronę.

Następnego dnia Snape obudził się wczesnym popołudniem, lekko skacowany po wczorajszej popijawie. Chłopak posługując się różdżką zrobił sobie silną herbatę i lekkie śniadanie. Czy ten Baddock jest śmierciożercą, czy tylko usłyszał to i owo w knajpie? Zastanawiał się. Idiota, pewno nie po raz pierwszy się przechwalał. Severus wiedział, że informując Dumbledore o tym co usłyszał niewiele ryzykuje. Jeżeli ten Baddock jest śmierciożercą, to nie zazdroszczę jego losu, Snape złośliwie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Młodziutki szpieg przycisnął medalion zawieszony na piersi i nie czekał długo. Dumbledore szybko odpowiedział na wezwanie.

-Jesteś sam? Skup się na odpowiedzi, nie wypowiadaj tego co chcesz mi przekazać, - chłopak usłyszał w swojej głowie.

Severus skoncentrował się na odpowiedzi.

-Jestem sam. Mam ciekawe wiadomości.

-Skup się na odpowiedzi, ale nie wypowiadaj słów, - powtórzył Dumbledore.

-Mogę ci pokazać rozmowę, której byłem świadkiem?

-Tak.

Snape przywołał wspomnienie tego co się wczoraj wydarzyło, magicznie przekazując obraz i dźwięk.

-Obejrzę to jeszcze raz w myślodsiewni, - usłyszał po chwili.- Dziękuję. Nie powinieneś tak gwałtownie reagować.

-Prosiłem Czarnego Pana o Lily, przecież wiesz, - młody czarnoksiężnik wzruszył ramionami. - Baddock mnie wkurzył, więc mu wpierdoliłem. Niczym nie ryzykowałem. Zresztą, nawet nie wiem czy jest śmierciożercą.

-Rozumiem i dziękuję ci Severusie. Czy to już wszystko?

-Tak.

-To do usłyszenia,- głos dyrektora był ciepły, i słychać w nim było zadowolenie.

Snape puścił medalion zrywając kontakt i feniks z dumnie rozpostartymi skrzydłami wraz z łańcuszkiem na którym był zawieszony, przestał być widoczny.

xxx

Pewnego jesiennego dnia 1980 roku, Voldemort siedział zamyślony w salonie swego rodzinnego domu, w Little Hangleton. Czarnoksiężnik ostatnimi czasy nie wzywał Snape na żadne akcje, bo zdecydował się umieścić go jako szpiega w Hogwarcie i śmierciożerca musiał mieć w miarę czyste ręce. Voldemort pilne potrzebował zaufanego informatora wśród współpracowników Dumbledore i Snape doskonale się do tego nadawał. Lord wiedział to, bo przeanalizował pod kątem możliwości umieszczenia w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciela każdego swojego sługę. Snape był ślizgonem, geniuszem eliksirów, warzył dla szpitala, był bardzo inteligentny i powinien przekonać Dumbledore do siebie. Slughorn już dawno osiągnął wiek emerytalny i Voldemort dobrze znając tego maga wiedział, że nie będzie miał trudności z przekonaniem go aby odszedł na emeryturę. Dumbledore będzie miał duży problem z obsadzeniem stanowiska nauczyciela eliksirów, bo Slughorn był jedynym Hogwarckim nauczycielem z domu węża, a znalezienie ślizgona, fachowca w tej dziedzinie który chciałby zamienić intratne dochody na marną nauczycielską pensję, będzie graniczyło z cudem. Voldemort zamyślił się... Snape przyzna się, że jest śmierciożercą, dyrektor już pewno to wie, uda skruchę, powie że żałuje, coś tam pokaże ze swojej przeszłości temu kierującemu się uczuciami idiocie... Na bladych, wąskich wargach Voldemorta, tak podobnych do ust Snape, pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. Dyrektor powinien chwycić przynętę pomyślał, po czym skreślił kilka słów na pergaminie i magicznie przywołał sowę.


	30. Pierwszy sukces

Pierwszy sukces

Był przedświąteczny, grudniowy poranek jednego z tych dni, w których ludzie poddają się magii świąt i gorączce zakupów. Severus Snape dostrzegał piękne udekorowane ulice i sklepy, ale otoczka świąt była mu obojętna. Czarodziej miał coraz więcej zamówień ze szpitala a i Czarny Pan potrzebował eliksirów, więc Alchemik nie miał nawet czasu podrapać się we wiadome miejsce.

Tego dnia, Snape warzył skomplikowany eliksir na zlecenie szpitala gdy poczuł, że ktoś naruszył bariery ochronne jego domu. Zdziwiony, bo z nikim się nie umawiał, zabezpieczył eliksir i przez okienko umieszczone koło wejścia dostrzegł Mulcibera. Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, celując w przybysza różdżką.

-Okaż się kim jesteś, - warknął.

Mike nie poruszył się.

-Michael Mulciber, byliśmy przez siedem lat w jednym dormitorium w Syltherinie, było nas czterech, spałeś na łóżku po ścianą, moje łóżko stało obok twojego, poznaliśmy się dwa lata wcześniej, uwarzyłeś eliksir Pomieszania Zmysłów...

-Wystarczy, wejdź,- rzekł zaniepokojony tą nagłą wizytą Snape, wpuszczając kolegę i rozglądając się, czy nikt go nie śledzi. -Siadaj,- wskazał przyjacielowi fotel w ponurym, okrągłym saloniku, -napijesz się czegoś?

-Zrób mocnej kawy,-burknął śmierciożerca, -sobie też.

Severus, z za kurtyny opadających mu na twarz włosów, krótko zerknął na Imperiusa.

-Dobrze. Zrobić ci coś do jedzenia?- Zapytał już z kuchni, bo Mike był zdenerwowany i wyglądał, jakby jeszcze nie jadł śniadania.

-Tak.

Alchemik wrócił po kilku minutach, lewitując tackę z kanapkami i dwie filiżanki mocnej kawy.

-Czy ty w ogóle czytasz prasę?

Mike biorąc filiżankę kawy, zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do Severusa, budząc jego czujność.

-Czarodziejską?

-A jaką?- Zapytał z przekąsem Mulciber.

-Zwykle raz w tygodniu, w soboty nadrabiam zaległości,- Snape wzruszył ramionami. - Nie zamawiam "Proroka..", bo nie miałbym go kiedy czytać. Czasami kupuję coś mugolskiego.

Mulciber upił łyk kawy i znad filiżanki spojrzał posępnym wzrokiem na Alchemika.

-Rosier i Wilkes nie żyją.

-Co?- Severus stanął jak spetryfikowany.

-Rosier i Wilkes nie żyją, -powtórzył Mulciber.

Alchemik sztywno obszedł stół i padł na kanapę.

-Jak?- Zapytał po chwili, cichym groźnym głosem.

-Czarny Pan wyznaczył ich do likwidacji Lovegood,a, tego wydawcy "Żonglera". Wpadli w zasadzkę zastawioną przez aurorów. Zginęli w walce. Szalonooki wykończył Rosiera, kto zabił Wilkesa jeszcze nie wiemy.

Snape milczał z zaciętą twarzą i z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Rosier... Gardził półszlamowatym siostrzeńcem ale tyle razy mi pomógł, był w porządku a ja go wystawiłem, zabiłem go, myślał przepełniony nienawiścią do siebie. Po dłuższej chwili, czarnoksiężnik uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Mike,a.

-Straszne głupoty wypisywał ten Lovegood, mogli się spodziewać, że wkrótce zostanie zaatakowany.

Mike pokiwał głową.

-Pewno tak było, ten pismak dostał ostrzeżenie uważam, że niepotrzebnie, ale skąd znali datę? Przecież nie mógł być miesiącami chroniony przez dziesięciu aurorów.

Czarne oczy Severusa błysnęły w świetle wpadających przez okno promieni słonecznych.

\- Ta data, w przybliżeniu, była chyba powszechne znana, Selwyn coś tam sugerował "U grubej Berty", pamiętasz? Mogę się założyć, że nie po raz pierwszy.

-Masz rację Książę, - Mike zamyślił się. -Trzeba będzie powęszyć w auroracie.

-Kiedy pogrzeb?- Sucho zapytał Snape.

-Gdy Ministerstwo wyda ciała.

Śmierciożercy jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali, po czym Mulciber pożegnał się i wyszedł. Snape zrobił sobie następną filiżankę mocnej kawy, usiadł na kanapie i zamyślił się... Czy jakieś poszlaki mogą wskazywać na mnie? Alchemik dotknął piersi aktywując medalion Zakonu Feniksa... Po chwili zgłosił się Dumbledore i śmierciożerca pokazał mu rozmowę z Mulciberem.

-Możesz być spokojny,- usłyszał głos dyrektora w swojej głowie. - Lovegood dostawał pogróżki, zrobił aferę w Ministerstwie i dostał ochronę na kilka dni przed tym, nim nas ostrzegłeś. Po twojej informacji, Alastor przedłużył straż nad domem Lovegood,a i zwiększył obsadę aurorską nie informując o tym przełożonego. Formalnie, nie musiał. W papierach była wpisana data zakończenia dozoru o kilka dni wcześniejsza, przeoczenie Szalonookiego,- Severus wyczuł, że dyrektor się uśmiecha.- Ministerstwo ma swoich informatorów na Nokturnie, to jest powszechnie wiadome więc nie sadzę, żebyś był wiązany z tą sprawą.

-Chyba masz rację,- Severus westchnął, pożegnał się i zerwał kontakt.

Tego dnia czarnoksiężnik nie wracał już do warzenia, bo był zbyt rozkojarzony. Dopiero teraz, po śmierci kolegów, z całą mocą dotarło do niego, że jest zdrajcą. Nienawidził siebie za to, co był zmuszony robić dla Dumbledore... Jeżeli mógłby cofnąć czas, to nie ujawnił by Czarnemu Panu usłyszanego fragmentu przepowiedni... Ty tchórzu, bałeś się, że cię przeklnie, lękałeś się klątwy torturującej, krótkiego Crucio. Severus gardził sobą i swoją słabością, ale biegnącego nieubłaganie czasu nie mógł zawrócić.

Pogrzeb Rosera i Wilkesa odbył się niedługo po świętach, w grudniu 1980 roku, gromadząc na cmentarzu tłumy czarodziejów, śmierciożerców i sympatyków Czarnego Pana, wielu przedstawicieli prominentnych rodów czystej krwi. Czarny Pan wygłosił nad grobami płomienną mowę. Voldemort w tym czasie poruszał się swobodnie po świecie, bo nie był o nic oskarżony, nie można mu było udowodnić żadnego przestępstwa a same poglądy i przekonania nie podlegały karze.

Snape w trakcie uroczystości pogrzebowych stał na uboczu wraz z Mulciberem i Yaxleyem. Śmierciożercy byli ubrani w odświętne, czarne szaty a ich buty były wypolerowane na glanc. Było dość ciepło jak na przełom roku i czyste włosy Severusa lśniły w grudniowym słońcu głęboką czernią, podkreślając bladość karnacji.

Przy grobach stały rodziny zabitych śmierciożerców. Ciotka Rubena łkała podtrzymywana przez męża. Jej rozpacz była straszna, Evan był jej jedynym dzieckiem, czarownica marzyła o wnukach... Rubena chciała wskoczyć za synem do grobu i została siłą przytrzymana przez męża i stojących obok czarodziejów.

Severus nie odczuwał żadnego żalu, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia na widok rozpaczającej czarownicy. Ciotka zawsze okazywała mu niechęć i pogardę, chłopak dobrze pamiętał rozmowę, którą podsłuchał gdy miał dziewięć czy dziesięć lat. Snape najchętniej po uroczystości pogrzebowej wróciłby do domu, ale życzeniem Czarnego Pana było, aby wszyscy śmierciożercy wzięli udział w stypie, więc chcąc nie chcąc, wraz z innymi deportował się do rozległej, rodowej siedziby Wilkes.

xxx

Bardzo zadowolony Slughorn podśpiewywał radośnie, pakując do teczki eliksiry, które zamierzał sprzedać. Była sobota i nauczyciel miał dzisiaj wolne od szkolnych obowiązków. Horacy myślami był już na Pokątnej, w sklepie ze słodyczami, gdy wtem, ni z tego ni z owego, na stole przed nosem zdziwionego nauczyciela zmaterializowała się kartka pergaminu, która przemówiła głosem drogiego Toma Riddle: Oczekuję cię o pierwszej po południu, pod tym adresem. Przerażony Horacy zamrugał oczyma i po chwili nie wiedział już, czy usłyszał to naprawdę, czy mu się to wszystko przywidziało. Jednak na stole leżała wizytówka z wypisanym magicznym adresem. Nauczyciel eliksirów wziął ją do ręki, i dobry nastrój gdzieś magicznie uleciał. Zdenerwowany Slughorn nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca i odeszła go chęć zakupów na Pokątnej. O oznaczonej godzinie, nieszczęsny nauczyciel opuścił szkołę i po przekroczeniu bramy Hogwartu deportował się, lądując przed ponurym gmaszyskiem w jakiejś wiosce. Czarodziej wszedł do środka na drżących nogach. Drzwi do komnaty gościnnej mieszczącej się w przedłużeniu hallu były szeroko otwarte. Voldemort wyszedł na spotkanie swego nauczyciela i opiekuna domu. Czarnoksiężnik nie mógł mieć żalu do Horacego, bo nauczyciel od pierwszej klasy faworyzował go i pozwalał mu na wiele, ale nie żywił do niego żadnych ciepłych uczuć, jak zresztą do nikogo. Voldemort postanowił wykorzystać Slughorna do swojego celu.

-A, witam profesorze, witam.

-Och Tom, tak się cieszę, ile to już lat?

Nie ciszysz się, jesteś przerażony, pomyślał Voldemort, a głośno powiedział:

-Wiele. Ale proszę cię, usiądźmy przy stole. Napijesz się miodu? Mam najlepszy, z Hogsmeade.

-Tyle lat i nadal pamiętasz co lubię?- Slughorn blado się uśmiechnął. - Co się stało, czemu chciałeś się spotkać ze mną?

-Czy musi być jakiś powód? Chciałem zobaczyć mojego ulubionego nauczyciela, zapytać jak mu się powodzi...

-Coraz ciężej pracuje mi się w szkole,- Slughorn obawiał się przechwalać przed tym czarnoksiężnikiem, wolał ponarzekać.- Lata już nie te...

-Może więc już najwyższy czas pomyśleć o emeryturze?

Horacemu ze zdziwienia opadła szczęka.

-No tak, może,- powiedział po chwili. - Gdybym odszedł, Dumbledore znalazł by się w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji. Nie wiem, czy znalazłby kogoś odpowiedniego na moje miejsce.

-Tak, masz rację nauczycielu i o to właśnie chodzi, - powiedział zimno Voldemort, unosząc szklanicę miodu w toaście.

Przerażony Horacy wzniósł swoją, i obaj wypili. Slughorn dobrze wiedział, że musi złożyć rezygnację, dobrze wiedział, że nie ma wyboru bo inaczej coś mu się w niedalekiej przyszłości przytrafi.

\- Jutro złożę rezygnację, od pierwszego września przechodzę na emeryturę, -powiedział drętwym głosem.

\- Jesteś bardzo inteligentnym czarodziejem, profesorze - blade, wąskie usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

Czarodzieje rozmawiali jeszcze godzinę, Voldemort wypytywał Slughorna o sytuację w szkole i po uzyskaniu zadowalających informacji pozwolił mu wreszcie odejść.

Następnego dnia, Horacy Slughorn tak jak obiecał, złożył wypowiedzenie z pracy i wniosek o przejście na emeryturę. Dumbledore był zdumiony, bo Horacego nie przekonywały żadne argumenty aby pozostał w szkole, nie przekonała go nawet propozycja znacznej podwyżki uposażenia.


	31. Zadanie

Zadanie

To, co działo się w magicznej Brytanii na początku 1981 roku, przypominało wojnę domową. Voldemort zintensyfikował wysiłki celem przejęcia władzy w Ministerstwie, dyskredytując Dumbledore i doprowadzając do pozbawienia go funkcji Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu oraz Przewodniczącego Międzynarodowego Konwentu Czarodziejów. Czarnoksiężnik niszczył mugolskie wsie i miasteczka, zastraszając magiczną społeczność. W walce pomagały mu olbrzymy ściągnięte z gór, zwabione obietnicą przywilejów i dementorzy, którzy w większości opuścili Azkaban.

W tym czasie Severus Snape przestał być wzywany na akcje i zaczęło to niepokoić śmierciożercę.

-Ja też nie jestem często wzywany,- pocieszał kolegę Mulciber.- Nie martw się, masz do wykonania inne zadania.

Alchemik kiwał głową, ale słowa przyjaciela nie uspokajały go, bo od września czy października nie brał udziału w żadnej akcji. Czarny Pan wzywał go jedynie wtedy, gdy chciał omówić jakiś eliksir. Czyżby Czarny Pan domyślał się czegoś? Zastanawiał się Snape. Nie, na pewno nie. Severus czuł, iż mimo że Czarny Pan gardzi jego pochodzeniem, to w jakiś przewrotny sposób lubi go, i ten stosunek Lorda do niego nie zmienił się. Czarny Pan nie upokarzał go publicznie i przy innych okazywał mu szacunek.

Książę Półkrwi wiedział, że nastawienie Czarnego Pana do sług czystej krwi pochodzących z bogatych domów jest bardzo... fałszywe. Niby poważał ich, ale nie przepuścił żadnej okazji aby ich poniżyć, upokorzyć... Na przykład Regulus Black, kiedy to ostatnio go widziałem? W styczniu, ciekawe gdzie się teraz podziewa, jakąś nic o nim nie słychać. Regulus był bratem Syriusza, ale Snape go lubił bo był przeciwieństwem zarozumiałego gryfona. Niewysoki i drobny, postury Severusa, był świetnym szukającym i po odejściu ze szkoły Pottera przez dwa lata z rzędu zdobywał Puchar Quidditcha dla Syltherinu. Regulus nigdy nie okazywał ubogiemu koledze wyższości czy pogardy, nigdy nie zachował się arogancko w jego domu, na Spinner,s End. Był skromnym, wiernym swoim zasadom człowiekiem. Młody Black został naznaczony jesienią, tak jak wielu śmierciożerców kilka miesięcy po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Czarny Pan polecił mu, aby odbierał eliksiry od Snape, wykorzystując tego dumnego przedstawiciela rodu czystej krwi jako chłopca na posyłki. Regulus nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać, że go to w jakiś sposób dotknęło wręcz przeciwnie, był zadowolony ze spotkań ze szkolnym kolegą. Snape zamyślił się, kolejny raz analizując ich ostanie spotkanie, bo w tym dniu Regulus zachowywał się nietypowo, był zdenerwowany i milczący. Regulus wtedy, tak jak zwykle, zjawił się na Spinner,s End po odbiór eliksirów, a Alchemik zajęty swoimi sprawami początkowo nie zwrócił uwagi, że śmierciożerca jest jakiś... inny. Dopiero pakując eliksiry zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak z Regulusem.

-Co jest?- Zerknął na posłańca spod kurtyny opadających mu na twarz czarnych, prostych włosów.

Black spojrzał na kolegę jakimś dziwnym, nieobecnym wzrokiem.

-On, -poruszył lewym ramieniem, jakby słowa "Czarny Pan" nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło, - on jest bandy...-

Alchemik błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Regulusie i łapiąc go za przód szaty zbliżył swoją wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz do jego twarzy.

-Zamilcz, - wysyczał. - Nie waż się nawet tak myśleć! Wiesz, jak Czarny Pan karze buntowników? Mam ci pokazać, co mi zrobił, co robił innym? Jesteś jego niewolnikiem, - rzekł już spokojniej, puszczając szatę i wskazując wzrokiem na lewe przedramię Blacka. - Nie cofniesz tego. Znajdzie cię. Wszędzie.

Rugulus wycofał się, na powrót spuszczając wzrok.

-Przepraszam.

Snape wręczył mu zapakowane eliksiry, śmierciożercy pożegnali się i Black wyszedł. Książę Półkrwi widział go wtedy po raz ostatni i teraz żałował, że nie zatrzymał go, że dłużej z nim nie porozmawiał. Idiota z głową nabitą ideałami, co on sobie właściwie wyobrażał? Czego się spodziewał? Twarz Snape wykrzywiła się w grymasie ponurej ironii.

Voldemort dysponował całym arsenałem środków do dyscyplinowania swoich sług i do podkreślania swojej wyższości. Oprócz tortur prowadzonych zwykle za pomocą niewybaczalnego Crucio i wymuszania poniżających, upokarzających zachowań, Voldemort stosował gwałt jako sposób pokazania, kto tu jest Panem. Książę Półkrwi został raz zgwałcony przez Czarnego Pana, ale Vordemort nie zrobił tego publicznie. Było to na początku śmierciożerczej kariery Severusa, niedługo po naznaczeniu. Czarny Pan wezwał sługę aby omówić jakiś eliksir, i w pewnym momencie Severus wyraził się w taki sposób, że Lord mógł zrozumieć jego słowa jako pogardliwe wypowiedzenie się o jego wiedzy. Na twarzy Lorda odmalowała się wściekłość i inteligenty sługa w mig zrozumiał gdzie popełnił błąd, ale było już za późno i Książę Półkrwi zaczął drżeć ze strachu bo wiedział, że zaraz zostanie ukarany.

-Rozbieraj się,- wysyczał Voldemort.

Przerażony Severus, zdjął pelerynę, szatę, koszulę...

-Dalej.

Zdziwiony chłopak ściągnął gacie i stanął przed swoim Panem tak, jak został stworzony. Lord lekkim ruchem różdżki zmaterializował przed nim długi, wąski stół i Severus już wiedział co zostanie mu zrobione.

-Kładź się. Ręce do przodu.

Penetracja została przeprowadzona bardzo brutalnie, bez przygotowania, bez nawilżenia, wyciskając z gardła Snape krzyk bólu... Na szczęście dla młodego śmierciożecy, trwała dość krótko. Snape pamiętał ten ból, pamiętał że kutas Czarnego Pana był cienki i długi. Lekcja nie poszła w las, i od tego czasu mieszaniec zawsze okazywał swemu Panu należny szacunek, niekiedy aż do przesady.

Severus wiedział, że inni śmierciożercy też byli w taki sposób karani, choć o tym się nie mówiło. Książę Półkrwi był świadkiem jak Czarny Pan zgwałcił Yaxleya za jakąś błahą przewinę. Biedak z Nokturnu pysznił się swoją czystą krwią, bo tylko z tego mógł być dumny. Czarny Pan był mieszańcem, choć nie każdy śmierciożerca o tym wiedział. Wściekły o te przechwałki, Lord postanowił upokorzyć Yaxleya znajdując jakiś nieistotny pretekst. Od czasu gdy Severus był mimowolnym świadkiem gwałtu Thomas go nienawidził, ale nie okazywał tego.

Lord, w uprzywilejowany sposób traktował braci Lestranege i Iana Averego, synów i bratanka swoich szkolnych pomagierów. Nie znaczy to, że ich nie karał i nie poniżał, ale nie robił tego publicznie. Wywyższał też Michaela Mulcibera, bo chłopak był mu bardzo przydany, a z jego stryjem był jednej w klasie, w Syltherinie.

xxx

Pewnego ciepłego, marcowego dnia 1981 roku, Alchemik siedział w ponurym saloniku swego domu i pochylony nad ostatnim numerem "Horyzontów Warzycielstwa" był skupiony nad pochłaniającym go artykułem, gdy jego lewe przedramię zaczęło lekko mrowić, by po chwili zapłonąć żywym ogniem. Severus wściekły, że został oderwany od tak pasjonującej lektury, splunął na dywan, narzucił pelerynę i w krzakach za domem deportował się, przedtem transmutując szaty w śmierciożerczy strój i przywołując na twarz maskę.

-Wzywałeś mnie Panie, - Snape z szacunkiem pochylił głowę przed Voldemortem.

-Tak. Zdejmij maskę.

Severus wykonał polecenie jednocześnie dyskretnie rozglądając się. Był sam na sam z Czarnym Panem, w jakiejś wypoczynkowej komnacie, sądząc po wyposażeniu.

-Siadaj Severusie, - Czarny Pan wskazał słudze fotel przy niewielkim stoliku, sam siadając na wygodnej kanapie.

Zdziwiony śmierciożerca, wykonał polecenie.

-Napijesz się czegoś?

Książę Półkrwi niezbyt inteligentnie wydukał -tak, - bo Czarny Pan nigdy, niczym go nie częstował.

Voldemort zaśmiał się śmiechem, w którym nie było wesołości.

-Co lubisz?- Zapytał głosem który miał być łagodny, ale zabrzmiał oschle.

-Wino skrzatów, - cicho odpowiedział coraz bardziej wystraszony Severus, bo sytuacja była bardzo nietypowa.

Voldemort klasnął w dłonie i na stoliku pojawiła się butelka oraz dwa kieliszki, które magicznie napełniły się winem i podpłynęły ku czarodziejom. Snape czekając na dalsze słowa Czarnego Pana, pochwycił pucharek z winem.

-Severusie, jesteś mi bardzo przydatnym sługą, jesteś jednym z najbardziej inteligentnych sług. Mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie, być może najważniejsze w tej wojnie. To od ciebie, w znacznym stopniu, będzie zależeć nasze zwycięstwo. Pewno zauważyłeś, że od pół roku nie wzywałem cię na akcje?

-Tak Panie,- młody śmierciożerca już zaciekawiony tym co ma mu do zakomunikowania Czarny Pan, skinął głową.

-Severusie, czy jesteś świadomy, że naszym największym wrogiem jest Albus Dumbledore? Dyrektor jest niezwykle potężnym, o niewyobrażalnej mocy, bardzo inteligentnym czarodziejem i gdyby nie jego działania, jego knucie i szkodzenie mi, już dawno przejąłbym władzę.- W głosie Voldemorta słychać było złość, ale czarnoksiężnik szybko się opanował. - Książę Półkrwi, twoim zadaniem będzie zdobycie zaufania Dumbledore, będziesz moim szpiegiem. - Tu Voldemort przerwał i na moment zamyślił się, a Snape ze zdziwienia zapadł się głębiej w wygodnym fotelu, na którym siedział. - Horacy Slughorn od pierwszego września przechodzi na emeryturę,- kontynuował Voldemort. - Niedługo w magicznej prasie ukażą się ogłoszenia o naborze na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Twoim zadaniem będzie uzyskanie tej posady, masz tego dokonać, nie przyjmę żadnych tłumaczeń.

Snape pochylił głowę.

-Tak Panie.

Śmierciożerca dobrze wiedział co go czeka jeżeli nie wykona zadania i domyślił się, w jaki sposób Slughorn został przekonany do zwolnienia posady hogwarckiego nauczyciela.

-Oczywiście, - tłumaczył swojemu słudze Czarny Pan, - dyrektor wie, że jesteś śmierciożercą. Żeby zdobyć zaufanie Dumbledore wykorzystasz jego największą słabość, sentymentalizm. Powiesz mu, że bardzo żałujesz swojej przeszłości w szeregach śmierciożerców i pokażesz mu trochę z tego co robiłeś. Ten starzec poprosi cię abyś był jego szpiegiem, jestem tego pewny. Zgodzisz się. Musisz nauczyć się oklumować umysł, dyrektor jest bardzo dobrym legilimentą, ale ten szlachetny idiota nie zastosuje na tobie brutalnej legilimencji, - tu Voldemort uśmiechnął się, - nie musisz się tego obawiać. Za tydzień chcę cię widzieć, zastanów się co zamierzasz pokazać Dumbledore. Masz ćwiczyć oklumencję.

-Tak Panie,- powtórzył zdumiony Severus, a czarne, proste włosy przesłoniły mu twarz gdy z szacunkiem pochylił głowę.

-Za powodzenie twojej misji, - Voldemort wzniósł toast i czarnoksiężnicy wypili, po czym Czarny Pan pozwolił słudze odejść.

xxx

Severus, gdy tylko powrócił do swojej jakżeż urokliwej siedziby na Spinner,s End, to skontaktował się z Dumbledore i pokazał mu rozmowę z Czarnym Panem. Snape był bardzo przydatny jako szpieg, bo mimo że nie brał udziału w walkach, to Voldemort polecając mu warzyć różne eliksiry siłą rzeczy musiał choć częściowo ujawniać swoje zamierzenia, no i koledzy śmierciożercy zachowywali się przy nim swobodnie, nie kryjąc się z tym co robią. Dyrektor Hogwartu spodziewał się tej rozmowy, spodziewał się kandydatury śmierciożercy na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów i miał nadzieję, że to Severus będzie tym sługą Voldemorta który zastąpi Horacego.

\- Niedługo w "Proroku..." pojawi się anons o wakacie na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie,- poinformował swego szpiega Dumbledore. - Napiszesz magiczne CV, a ja wyznaczę ci termin spotkania. Musisz się zastanowić, co mi ujawnisz. Jak sobie poradzisz z podwójną oklumencją?

-Zbuduję w umyśle drugi zbiornik na oklumowane myśli, uczucia i sytuacje, nie tak dobrze strzeżony jak pierwszy, żeby tak wprawny legilimenta jakim jest Czarny Pan mógł przełamać bariery, ale na tyle dobrze ukryty, by doświadczony legilimenta nie zorientował się, że cokolwiek ukrywam.

-Nie demonstruj swoich umiejętności już po tygodniu, to byłoby bardzo podejrzane, masz na przygotowania półtora miesiąca.

-Wiem,- Snape uśmiechnął się.

Śmierciożerca wiedział również, że nieudolność poboli, oj poboli, ale nie miał wyboru.

-No, to do zobaczenia,- dyrektor też się uśmiechnął, bo wszystko układało się po jego myśli.

-Do zobaczenia, - odpowiedział Severus i zerwał kontakt.

Dla Alchemika nastały ciężkie dni. Snape pokazał Czarnemu Panu w jaki sposób zamierza rozmawiać z dyrektorem Hogwartu i co mu pokaże ze swojej przeszłości a co ukryje i Voldemort był zadowolony z wyborów swego sługi. Niestety, poziom oklumencji prezentowany przez śmierciożercę był marny i Voldemort klątwą Crucio musiał zachęcać go do bardziej intensywnych ćwiczeń. Po miesiącu, obolały Książę Półkrwi przeklinał obu swoich panów. Voldemort był mocno zaniepokojony słabymi postępami swego sługi w dziedzinie oklumowania umysłu i zastanawiał się, czy nie popełnił błędu zlecając temu parweniuszowi tak odpowiedzialne zadanie. Jednak kilka dni przed spotkaniem z Dumbledore śmierciożerca wykazał się umiejętnością oklumencji na odpowiednim poziomie, i Lord był wreszcie usatysfakcjonowany.

Dumbledore wyznaczył Severusowi spotkanie w gospodzie "Pod Świńskim Łbem" w tym samym saloniku, w którym rok wcześniej spotkał się Sybillą Trelawney, ale tym razem magicznie zabezpieczył pokój przed podsłuchem. Czarodzieje odegrali dla Voldemorta przedstawienie pod tytułem "Skrucha śmierciożercy i przebaczenie dyrektora Hogwartu" i na zakończenie, Dumbledore ze łzami w oczach podpisał podanie Alchemika o przyjęcie na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie.

Snape, jeszcze w tym samym dniu, spotkał się z Czarnym Panem donosząc o wykonaniu zadania. Voldemort nie cackał się ze śmiercożercą i stosując bestialską legilimencję zobaczył to co chciał, rozmowę Snape z Dumbledore, to co Alchemik oklumował i co pokazał dyrektorowi. Jednak ten potężny czarnoksiężnik nie zorientował się, że jego sługa coś jeszcze ukrywa, nie domyślał się istnienia oklumowanych myśli, uczuć i sytuacji, których śmierciożerca nie chciał ujawnić. Książę Półkrwi po bezwzględnej penetracji umysłu wił się z bólu na podłodze jak wąż, chroniąc rękoma głowę. Czarny Pan dał mu kilka minut na pozbieranie się.

-Wstawaj, - rozkazał, gdy śmierciożerca już zbyt długo froterował mu parkiet swoją szatą. - Zaraz zarobisz Crucio.

Przestraszony sługa pozbierał się i stanął na nogi. Jego dwudziestoletnia, pociągła, blada twarz, była wykrzywiona cierpieniem, a z oczu płynęły łzy bólu.

-Dobrze się spisałeś, - usłyszał zimny głos Czarnego Pana. - O wszystkim czego się dowiesz pracując w Hogwarcie masz informować mnie i tylko mnie. Niedługo powiem ci co ujawnisz temu idiocie, abyś zdobył jego zaufanie jako szpieg. Masz mieć czyste ręce. Nadal będziesz warzył na potrzeby szpitala i dla mnie, ale tego ten dureń nie musi wiedzieć. Zostaniesz nagrodzony. Na dziś to wszystko, możesz odejść.

-Dziękuję, Panie

Snape pochylił głowę w geście pokory, po czym deportował się.


	32. Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew

Voldemort był coraz bliższy przejęcia władzy w magicznej Brytanii i złośliwą radość ze zbliżającego się sukcesu, zakłócała jedynie przepowiednia. Ten usłyszany fragment, uwierał Voldemorta jak kamyk w bucie i spędzał mu sen z powiek.

Spacyfikowanie przepowiedni wydawało się z pozoru łatwe, zlikwidowanie rodziców z małym dzieckiem, ewentualnie syna z ojcem, czarnoksiężnik brał pod uwagę możliwość wywiązania się z mglistej obietnicy złożonej Księciu Półkrwi, jednak coś, zawsze, stawało mu na przeszkodzie, pojawiała się jakaś trudność, która nie pozwalała śmierciożecom wykończyć tej szlamowatej rodziny.

Barierą była dobrze chroniona czarami, nienanoszalna, wielowiekowa posiadłość Potterów. W okolicy domniemanego wejścia przez kilka miesięcy czatowali śmierciożercy, jednak nie udało się im nikogo pochwycić. Voldemort nie był tym zdziwiony, bo nie raz stosując legilimencję na umyśle Snape wiedział, że Potter ma pelerynę niewidkę o niespotykanych właściwościach. W głowie Księcia Półkrwi było bardzo dużo Pottera i Voldemort zorientował się, że chłopak go nienawidzi i pożąda jego żonę.

Latem 1981 roku, Czarnemu Panu udało się wreszcie rozpracować zabezpieczenia siedziby Potterów i śmierciożercy przeprowadzili atak równając dom z ziemią... Niestety, siedziba była od dawna niezamieszkała.

Po tej porażce czarnoksiężnik już wiedział, że aby osiągnąć sukces musi mieć szpiega blisko Potterów. Realizując ten cel, pewnego ciepłego sierpniowego dnia wezwał swego sługę, Księcia Półkrwi. Severus był w tym okresie dość często wzywany, więc nie zdziwił się gdy jego lewe przedramię zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Voldemort omawiał z nim różne aspekty szpiegowania Dumbledore, bo Snape rozpoczynał pracę jako nauczyciel w Hogwarcie. Jednak tym razem, rozmowa zaczęła się nietypowo.

-Severus, opowiedz mi o Potterze, o jego słabościach, o towarzystwie w jakim się obraca.

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska, twarz dwudziestolatka wykrzywiła się w odpychającym grymasie, jakby śmierciożerca właśnie połykał cytrynę. Chłopak błyskawicznie oklumował zdziwienie, i patrząc w oczy Lorda rozpoczął swoją opowieść.

-Potter jest bardzo zarozumiałym, bufonowatym i nadętym czarodziejem. Nie przeczę, ma talent do quidditcha, ale w szkole rzucał klątwy na każdego, kto nie podziwiał jego wygibasów na miotle. Pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, miał wszystko czego zapragnął i pogardzał takim biedakiem jak ja,- tu usta Księcia Półkrwi wykrzywiły się w ponurym grymasie. - Gryfoni z mojej klasy działali razem, stworzyli małą bandę, która w pewnym okresie terroryzowała całą szkołę, a Potter im przewodził. Byli to: Syriusz Black, brat Regulusa, wyklęty z rodziny bodajże w czwartej klasie za promugolskie poglądy, durny, infantylny chłopak, przekonany że jest lepszy od innych, pewny że zawsze ma rację, Remus Lupin, wilkołak, najbardziej inteligentny z całej czwórki ale zawsze zachowywał się tak, jak oczekiwali od niego Potter z Blackiem, chyba bał się stracić ich przychylność, i Peter Pettigrew zwany Glizdogonem, słabeusz, taki mały grubasek, sadysta, trzymał się Pottera i Blacka bo zapewniali mu ochronę i zaspokajali jego sadystyczne żądze znęcając się nad innymi.- Tu Snape zacisnął zęby i wykrzywił usta w grymasie nienawiści, bo gryfoni znęcali się głównie nad nim. - W szkole nauczyciele nazywali ich huncwotami, ale byli lubiani i wiele im uchodziło.

Voldemort zamyślił się... To co usłyszał było tym, czego mu brakowało..., że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na swojego sługę.

-Severusie, za kilka dni rozpoczynasz pracę w Hogwarcie. W sobotę o dwudziestej spotkasz się " U Grubej Bery" z Mulciberem, Yaxleyem i Macnairem. To co od nich usłyszysz, przekażesz dyrektorowi.

-Tak Panie, - Snape z szacunkiem pochylił głowę.

-Daję ci dwa miesiące, abyś odnalazł się w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel. W listopadzie, po Hallowen, chcę cię widzieć z pierwszymi przydatnymi mi informacjami.

-Tak Panie.

-Na dziś to wszystko, możesz odejść.

Snape z szacunkiem pożegnał się nisko pochylając kark, po czym wyszedł.

xxx

Był ciepły, letni wieczór 1981 roku. Peter Pettigrew, zwany przez kolegów Glizdogonem, niezarejestrowany animag przyjmujący postać szczura, rozmyślał w saloniku swego domu. Peter był sam, bo matka z którą mieszkał, wiekowa, schorowana czarownica, po kolacji udała się do swojej sypialni. Myśli Pettigrew były niewesołe. Chłopak przed trzema laty wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa i z perspektywy czasu oceniał tą decyzję jako najgłupszą z możliwych. Glizdogon uczynił to zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu, pod wpływem kolegów którzy zawsze byli silni i niepokonani, których wszyscy w szkole się bali i nikt nie chciał z nimi zadzierać. Niestety, życie to nie była szkoła, z czego wychowany "pod kloszem", wychuchany jedynak nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Poza Hogwartem Potter i Black nie byli już tymi silnymi. Teraz Potter wraz z żoną i małym synkiem ukrywa się spodziewając się w każdej chwili ataku śmierciożerców, a Black nie jest w stanie im pomóc.

Łapa... Prostolinijny, zadufany w swoją mądrość i przekonany o słuszności swoich osądów idiota. Black niedawno odwiedził go prosząc, aby został strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów. To znaczy, oficjalnie Syriusz miał zostać tym strażnikiem ale dla zmylenia przeciwnika, w wielkiej tajemnicy mieli zamienić się rolą. Nawet Dumbledore, nawet Potterowie mieli o tym nie wiedzieć. Black był pewny, że nikt nie będzie podejrzewać Pettigrew. Glizdogon się zgodził bo lękał się zadzierać z Łapą, ale nie zamierzał zostać strażnikiem tajemnicy i planował gdzieś uciec, najlepiej na kontynent aby ukryć się przed Zakonem i Syriuszem.

Czwarty z huncwotów, Remus Lupin zwany Lunatykiem, oddalał się od nich znikając na całe miesiące wśród wilkołaków... Twierdził, że na polecenie Dumbledore i w służbie Zakonu, ale czy to prawda?

Glizdogon zdawał sobie sprawę, że dyrektor ich oszukał, a właściwie to nie powiedział im całej prawdy, co na jedno wychodzi. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa byli systematycznie mordowani, a Dumbledore dyskredytowany w czarodziejskim świecie i pozbawiany publicznych funkcji, niewiele był w stanie im pomóc.

Glizdogon nie raz przeklinał decyzję wstąpienia do Zakonu, och, gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, myślał. Czarodziej z udziału w akcjach wykręcał się jak szczur, bo zwykle to Zakon przegrywał... a Glizdogon nie lubił przegrywać... I nie chciał umierać. Malutki grubasek panicznie lękał się bólu, ale uwielbiał przyglądać się jak ktoś inny cierpiał, podniecało go to. W szkole tak pożądanych seksualnych podniet dostarczali mu Potter z Blackiem gdy znęcali się nad innymi, głównie nad tym nieatrakcyjnym, powszechnie nie lubianym Snape... Glizdogon sam wymyślał tortury, które mu podsuwała erotyczna wyobraźnia. Och, jak bardzo teraz mu tego brakowało... Zamyślony, zapatrzony w kominek Glizdogon, nagle poczuł załamywanie się barier ochronnych swego magicznego domu. Gryfon błyskawicznie znalazł się przy drzwiach i przerażony, zobaczył wysoką chudą postać mężczyzny, którego wężowata twarz była częściowo przesłonięta kapturem. Peter błyskawicznie przeprowadził kalkulację, po czym otworzył drzwi i padł na kolana przed czarnoksiężnikiem, nisko pochylając głowę.

-Witaj Panie, nie zabijaj mnie.

-Nie miałem takiego zamiaru,- Voldemort wykrzywił usta w zimnym uśmiechu. -Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka, Glizdogonie?

-Proszę, Panie, proszę, - Pettigrew zgięty w pół, wprowadził Voldemorta do salonu.

Pani Pettigrew spała w najlepsze w sypialni na pietrze, a Peter patrzył z przerażeniem jak Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać rzuca silny czar nieprzenikalności magicznie uszczelniając i zamykając pokój w którym się znajdowali, po czym bezceremonialnie siada w fotelu.

-A więc, Glizdogonie?

Peter znowu padł na kolana.

-Zrobię wszystko co każesz Panie, będę wiernie ci służył.

Początek służby Czarnemu Panu okazał się bardzo bolesny dla Glizdogona. Voldemort bez skrupułów zastosował na nim brutalną legilimencję weryfikując to co chłopak mówił, bez trudu wydobywając na powierzchnię umysłu to, o czym gryfon ostatnio myślał. Aby przypieczętować jego zależność, Voldemort naznaczył go Mrocznym Znakiem. Lord był bardzo zadowolony, to było genialne posunięcie odwiedzić tego śmiecia, myślał. Pan śmierciożerców dowiedział się, że Potterowie niedługo będą pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa a strażnikiem tajemnicy będzie jego świeżo naznaczony sługa... Już nie było po co się spieszyć, Voldemort wiedział, że wygrał.


	33. Najstraszliwsza moc

Najstraszliwsza moc, której Czarny Pan nie znał

Miłość zastawiła sidła na Mary Macdonald i Michaela Mulcibera, i młodzi czarodzieje zaznali jej straszliwej mocy. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie... Mike odwiedzał Mary prawie codziennie, spędzając z nią każdą wolną chwilę, najczęściej w wynajmowanym przez dziewczynę mieszkanku, w mugolskim Londynie. Mike i Mary wiele ze sobą rozmawiali, byli razem, ale Mary nauczona przykrym doświadczeniem nie zgodziła się, aby Mike z nią zamieszkał. Pomimo próśb Mulcibera gryfonka nie chciała zalegalizować związku, a nalegania czarnoksiężnika zbywała, wymownie patrząc na jego lewe przedramię. Mimo okazywanej w ten sposób niechęci Mulciber nie rezygnował i odwiedzał Mary w jej mugolskim sklepiku, pomagał sprowadzać towar z Pokątnej, zapraszał dziewczynę na obiady i kolacje. Czarnoksiężnik zaczynał poznawać mugolski Londyn, bo Mary ze względu na niechęć czarodziejów do mugolaków unikała Pokątnej gdy tylko mogła.

Mulciber w banku Gringotta wymieniał galeony na funty i zapraszał Mary do eleganckich, mugolskich restauracji. W tym czasie czarodziej był dość bogaty, bo wydatki miał niewielkie a Czarny Pan hojnie wynagradzał swego przydatnego sługę.

Mike podobał się dziewczynie, postawny niebieskooki, z burzą złoto blond, kręconych włosów. Jego ciało było silne, umięśnione i wysportowane. Chłopak był bardzo delikatny w intymnym obyciu i ta cecha też podobała się Mary. Młodym czarodziejom było dobrze ze sobą, bliskość i seks były satysfakcjonujące dla obu stron. To zaspokojenie potrzeby bliskości miało dobroczynny wpływ zwłaszcza na Mulcbera, bo czarnoksiężnik na akcjach zaprzestał znęcać się nad ludźmi i robił tylko tyle ile musiał. Zresztą nie tylko on, wielu śmierciożeców którzy założyli rodziny tak się zachowywało i nie budziło to niczyjego zdziwienia.

-Wyszumieli się, - mówili starzy czarodzieje, uśmiechając się i wspominając swoją młodość.

Zakochani czarodzieje nie rozmawiali o służbie Mike,a, to był temat tabu. Mary starała się nie myśleć o tym, że jej chłopak jest śmierciożercą. Dziewczyna potrzebowała bliskości, a Mike nie wykorzystywał tej zależności jak robił to poprzedni partner. Młodzi powoli zbliżali się do siebie, przyciągani potężną siłą miłości... Kiedy to się zaczęło? Trudno wskazać jakąś konkretną datę. Kiedy czarodzieje zaczęli całymi dniami, wzajem myśleć o sobie nie mogąc się nad niczym innym skupić, nie mogąc się doczekać kiedy znowu będą razem, choć rozstali się tak niedawno? Kiedy pojawiła się ta silna potrzeba chronienia siebie nawzajem kosztem wszystkiego, nawet samego siebie? Młodzi czarodzieje nie wiedzieli kiedy to się stało, kiedy zaczęli być dla siebie najważniejsi i nic innego już się nie liczyło, nic innego nie miało znaczenia, nie było ważne.

Na początku 1981 roku Mary zaszła w ciążę, a Mulciber był szczęśliwy jak nigdy w życiu. Czarodzieje snuli plany na przyszłość. Mike chciał kupić niewielką nienanoszalną posiadłość, ale gryfonka nie chciała rezygnować ze sklepu. Brytyjscy czarodzieje w większości wywodzili się od celtyckich wróżbitów i wielu z nich miało jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie przyszłości. Mulciber latem 1981 roku zaczął przeczuwać nieszczęście, i wraz z upływem czasu to bliżej nieokreślone odczucie potęgowało się. Mary bagatelizowała przeczucia partnera, ale ślizgon był namolny i dziewczyna dla świętego spokoju zdecydowała się obejrzeć posiadłość, którą wybrał Mulciber. Ze względu na zaawansowaną ciążę Mary, czarodzieje polecieli na dywanie, pod zaklęciem zwodzącym. Pośród szkockich gór, pod lasem, rozciągała się rozległa łąka z malowniczym strumykiem pośrodku. Na łące stał niewielki domek z rozległą werandą, z widokiem na góry. Posiadłość była przepiękna, urok tego miejsca skradł serce Macdonald i czarownica zdecydowała się tam zamieszkać rezygnując ze sklepu. Mulciber, chyba przez te złe przeczucia, kategorycznie zażądał aby posiadłość nabyła Mary. W tym celu czarodzieje dokonali dość karkołomnej finansowej operacji. Mulciber znaczną ilość galeonów wymienił na funty, które Mary wpłaciła na swoje konto w mugolskim banku księgując je jako wyprzedaż towaru, po czym wypłaciła je, wymieniła na galeony w banku Gringotta i dokonała transakcji z Emmeliną Schmidt, podstarzałą czarownicą, wyprzedającą majątek po śmierci męża.

Umowa na dzierżawę sklepu była podpisana do końca sierpnia i Macdonald jej nie przedłużyła. Czarownica przeprowadziła się do posiadłości w Szkockich górach, gdzie zamieszkała razem ze swoim partnerem. W październiku 1981 roku, w tej świeżo nabytej górskiej posiadłości, przyszła na świat Anne, córka Mary i Michaela, owoc ich miłości. Mulciber był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem. Śmierciożerca sprawdził się jako partner i jako ojciec, więc Mary zdecydowała się sformalizować związek. Czarodzieje nie chcieli długo czekać i wyznaczyli termin swego ślubu w połowie listopada 1981 roku.

xxx

Pewnego sierpniowego wieczoru, na ramieniu Severusa, zapłonął Mroczny Znak. Śmierciożerca aportował się przed Czarnym Panem, na leśnej polanie, i zajął swoje miejsce w kręgu. Przed czarnoksiężnikiem z gadopodobną twarzą, klęczał młody Barty Crouch.

Ach, więc dzisiaj zostanie naznaczony, pomyślał obojętnie Snape.

Czarny Pan z naznaczenia nowego śmierciożercy zrobił uroczystość będącą okazją do pouczania, wychowywania i dzielenia się swoimi sukcesami ze śmierciożerczą rodziną.

Snape nie zwracał już uwagi na wielokrotnie słyszane frazesy o wyższości rasy czarodziejów, o władzy i potędze, ale w pewnej chwili usłyszał coś, co nim wstrząsnęło.

-Potterowe niedługo przestaną mi zagrażać. Wiem gdzie obecnie mieszkają, wiem o nich bardzo wiele mam informatora, który powiedział mi o aktualnym miejscu ich pobytu i o tym, że Potter pożyczył pelerynę niewidkę Dumbledore...

Po zakończeniu zebrania Alchemik deportował się do domu i pierwsze co uczynił, to skontaktował się z Dumbledore i przekazał mu wszystko to, co usłyszał. Severus wiedział, że musi ostrzec Lily.

xxx

Lily siedziała w swoim pokoju, w niewielkim domku w Dolinie Godryka i skupiona nad kartką pergaminu, pisała list do Syriusza Blacka, przyjaciela męża i ojca chrzestnego swego syna. Syriusz od niedawna zamieszkał w rodzinnej posiadłości w Londynie, którą odziedziczył po śmierci matki. Regulus, brat Syriusza i ulubieniec matki, w styczniu, przed prawie rokiem zaginął w niejasnych okolicznościach i zrozpaczona, schorowana wiedźma zmarła kilka miesięcy później, przed śmiercią likwidując w testamencie zapis o wydziedziczeniu starszego syna. Syriusz wiedział, że Regulus był śmierciożercą i że chciał się wycofać. Niestety, ze służby u Voldemorta nie można było zrezygnować, śmierciożerców wyzwolić mogła jedynie śmierć.

Lily miała kilka godzin spokoju, bo Harry najadł się i usnął a skrzatka czuwała nad nim. W małżeństwie Lily źle się działo, po trzech latach wspólnego bycia razem nadszedł pierwszy poważny kryzys. Spowodowało go kilka czynników, a spotęgowała niedojrzałość życiowa dwudziestolatków tak bardzo przytłoczonych losem. Zwłaszcza James coraz trudniej znosił pełną napięcia sytuację, możliwość ataku w każdej chwili, konieczność ukrywania się, niemożność swobodnego opuszczania domu... I jeszcze ta sprawa ze zdrajcą... Dumbledore powiedział Jamesowi, że ktoś z jego najbliższego otoczenia donosi Voldemortowi. Z treści rozmowy Voldemorta ze śmierciożercami którą dyrektor im przekazał jasno wynikało, że zdradził któryś z huncwotów. Ta wiadomość była najstraszliwszym ciosem dla Jamesa, który zawsze i bezgranicznie ufał swoim przyjaciołom. Dumbledore zasugerował, że najlepszą ochroną dla nich będzie zaklęcie Fideliusa i zaoferował się być strażnikiem tajemnicy, ale James odrzucił pomoc, mówiąc że ma przyjaciół którym ufa tak jak sobie.

James przez tą ciągłą niepewność, zagrożenie, zdradę przyjaciela, zrobił się bardzo nerwowy, zaczął mieć problem ze wzwodem i przeniósł się na kanapę do salonu. Lily rozumiała powód przejściowej, jak mniemała, impotencji męża, ale po miesiącu zaczęła jej ciążyć przymusowa wstrzemięźliwość. Czarownica kilka miesięcy po porodzie nabrała ponownie apetytu na seks, ale seks z Jamesem przestał być satysfakcjonujący, bo James był dość mały a wiedźma była rozciągnięta.

Oprócz trudnej sytuacji życiowej w jakiej się znaleźli, na związek źle wpływał brak rodzeństwa, rodziców, cioć, wujków którzy łagodziliby konflikty pomiędzy małżonkami, oraz krótki okres znajomości i bycia razem. Lily nie miała z Jamesem żadnych wspólnych wspomnień z dzieciństwa i ze szkoły, magiczni małżonkowie nie mieli wspólnych tematów do rozładowujących napięcie rozmów. Takie rozmowy o wspólnie spędzonym dzieciństwie James prowadził z Alicją, a z huncwotami miał swoisty, nie zrozumiały dla Lily kod. Lily była obca, przeszłość łączyła ją z Severusem... Severus, Lily zamykała oczy i widziała jego dobrą, przyjazną twarz, czuła jego zainteresowanie, przychylność, miłość... Czarownica przypominała sobie ich ostanie spotkane rok temu... Przed zaśnięciem, na skraju snu i jawy, czuła silne, żylaste, umięśnione ciało Severusa, czuła jego chłodne, szczupłe dłonie o długich palcach na swoim ciele... Leżąc w łóżku, sprawiała sobie rozkosz myśląc o Severusie.

Lily wspominała opowieści koleżanek snute gdzieś po cichu, w dormitoriach, z zażenowaniem i wśród chichotów... O niespotykanie wielkim wyposażeniu ślizgona. Powracały do niej słowa Seva, że jest dla niej i przekorna myśl, czemu miałaby nie zaznać tej rozkoszy? Lily wiedziała, że w każdej chwili może zginąć, już kilkakrotnie otarła się o śmierć, więc dlaczego nie?

Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewali, że Dumbledore ma szpiega blisko Voldemorta i Lily wiedziała, jej serce mówiło kto jest tym szpiegiem. Czarownica od dawna nie miała żalu do Severusa o to, że został śmierciożercą. Przez te kilka lat które minęły od wydarzenia nad jeziorem, Lily wiele się dowiedziała o przeszłości chłopaka i wiele zrozumiała. Wiedziała już, że droga na którą wstąpił była dla niego najprostsza, że był na nią popychany od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Lily miała dla Seva szacunek, że tak wiele ryzykuje podejmując współpracę z Dumbledore aby ją chronić. Czy Lily kochała go? Tak, ale myślała o nim bardziej jak o bracie który zszedł na złą drogę i żałuje tego teraz, niż jak o kochanku.

Oczywiście, Lily nic ze swoich przemyśleń, ani o sytuacji w domu nie zamierzała pisać Syriuszowi, bo Łapa był przyjacielem męża i zawsze trzymał jego stronę. Dziewczynie brakowało przyjaciół, którym mogłaby zwierzyć swoje zmartwienia. Mary wyprowadziła się z Londynu i Lily straciła z nią kontakt, Alicja był zaprzyjaźniona z Jamesem od zawsze i trzymała jego stronę, tak jak Syriusz. Och, te ich opowieści, wspomnienia wspólnych dziecięcych zabaw... Lily coraz bardziej zaczynało brakować Severusa.

Czarownica popatrzyła na pustą kartkę pergaminu... Muszę mu podziękować za prezent urodzinowy dla Harrego, ta dziecinna miotełka była bardzo droga. Lily po wielu dniach zabrała się za napisanie listu do Syriusza i dalsze zwlekanie byłoby niegrzeczne. Czarownica westchnęła i napisała: Drogi Łapo... Po serdecznym podziękowaniu za urodzinowy prezent dla Harrego, mugolaczka z właściwym sobie dowcipem, wspomniała o trudnej sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli, o samotności, o braku pomocy i wsparcia... Herbatka urodzinowa była bardzo skromna, była tylko jedna sąsiadka... Lily nie napisała, że nie było nikogo z rodziny, nikogo z przyjaciół czy ze znajomych ale to wynikało z listu. James zaczyna być zmęczony... Dumbledore w młodości przyjaźnił się z Grindewaldem.

Czarownica przywiązała list do sowiej łapki i wypuściła ptaka przez okno. Zamyślona Lily schodziła na parter niewielkiego domu w którym od jakiegoś czasu mieszkali, gdy medalion Severusa spoczywający na jej piersi stał się ciężki i ciepły. Szczęśliwa czarownica uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, po czym poleciła skrzatce aby nakarmiła Harrego jak się obudzi, wyszła za dom i deportowała się.

Sev był zdenerwowany, mówił coś o zaklęciu Fideliusa i Dumbledore, ale Lily za bardzo go nie słuchała. Delikatnie dotknęła twarzy śmierciożercy, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. Gdy go musnęła dłonią, z Sevem zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego, jego rysy wygładziły się, a oczy zaczęły dziwnie błyszczeć... Jakie ma piękne oczy, że też nigdy nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, pomyślała Lily i nachyliła się, zbliżając usta do jego ust i kładąc ręce na jego ramionach... Poczuła jego silne, żylaste, umięśnione ciało... Sev przycisnął Lily do siebie i położył się na plecach, namiętnie oddając pocałunki i dając jej całego siebie... Lily rozpięła jego koszulę, a ręce Seva trafiły pod jej szatę... Jego długie, cienkie, silne palce błądziły po jej ciele... Pieścili się do cna pochłonięci sobą, powoli dochodząc na szczyt... Lily poczuła w sobie to, o czym jej koleżanki opowiadały szeptem w dormitoriach, i po raz pierwszy tak silnie szczytowała, po raz pierwszy zaznała tyle rozkoszy... Potem leżeli nadzy i przytuleni, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się... Wspominali nocne wyprawy nad rzekę, wspólne zbierane ziół i warzenie, pierwszą łączoną wspólną teleportację, czekoladową żabę która tak bardzo przestraszyła Petunię... Potem kochali się znowu.

\- Sev, muszę już lecieć, - po dwóch godzinach spędzonych razem smutno powiedziała Lily, równocześnie całując chłopaka.

-Lily, kiedy zobaczymy się znowu?

-Nie wiem, niedługo będziemy pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Jak będę mogła, to dam ci znać przez medalion.

-Lily, będę tęsknił za tobą, będę czekał.

-Ja też będę tęsknić, do zobaczenia Sev.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się i jeszcze raz, na pożegnanie, przytuliła swojego Sev,a i delikatnie pocałowała go w usta, po czym odsunęła się i zniknęła. Żegnając się, czarodzieje z Cokeworth nie wiedzieli, że już nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą. Kilka tygodni później Lily została zamordowana, ale w czasie tych kilku tygodni Snape był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem. To właśnie w tym krótkim okresie swego życia Severus wyczarował po raz pierwszy patronusa, który już na zawsze przybrał sygnaturę jego ukochanej...


	34. CZ IV Nauczyciel R Szpieg Czarnego Pana

CZĘŚĆ IV NAUCZYCIEL

Szpieg Czarnego Pana

Severus Snape przybył do Hogwartu pierwszego września 1981 roku, jako nowy nauczyciel eliksirów. Przed trzema laty, kończąc Hogwart, czarnoksiężnik w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że wróci tu jako nauczyciel. To, że tak się stało było skutkiem niesamowitego splotu wydarzeń, a zaczęło się od podsłuchanego fragmentu przepowiedni. Chociaż nie, tak naprawdę, to zaczęło się wcześniej, od założenia przez dyrektora Hogwartu nieformalnej organizacji do walki z Voldemortem, zwanej Zakonem Feniksa. Czarny Pan gdy dowiedział się o Zakonie, to zakwalifikował Dumbledore jako największego, najniebezpieczniejszego wroga i zapragnął mieć szpiega w jego pobliżu. Oczywiście, dyrektor nigdy by nie zatrudnił śmierciożercy, postać ckliwego staruszka była kreowana na pokaz i miała zmylić przeciwników, ale Tom Riddle o tym nie wiedział. Voldemort zlecił zadanie zdobycia posady hogwarckiego nauczyciela śmierciożercy Severusowi Snape, który podczas pierwszej nieudanej próby podsłuchał fragment przepowiedni i to co usłyszał przekazał swemu Panu. Voldemort połączył przepowiednię z synem Lily i priorytetem dla niego stało się zabicie chłopczyka wraz z rodzicami, co wywołało u Snape silne poczucie winy, bo kochał Lily od dziecka i przez wiele lat przyjaźnił się z nią. Śmierciożerca prosił Czarnego Pana aby oszczędził Lily, a gdy nie uzyskał satysfakcjonującej obietnicy, to zwrócił się z prośbą o ochronę dziewczyny do najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, do dyrektora Hogwartu. Dumbledore w zamian za pomoc zażądał aby Snape został jego szpiegiem, a zakochany śmierciożerca zgodził się. Więc gdy kilka miesięcy później Voldemort ponownie polecił Snape aby starał się o posadę hogwarckiego nauczyciela, to Dumbledore z radością zacierając ręce, bez wahania zatrudnił swego szpiega. I tak oto, Severus Snape, śmierciożerca i szpieg Dumbledore, pierwszego września 1981 roku przybył do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel i szpieg Czarnego Pana. Nowy mistrz eliksirów został serdecznie powitany przez dyrektora tej magicznej placówki edukacyjnej i przedstawiony gronu pedagogicznemu. Była to formalność, bo Snape przed trzema laty ukończył Hogwart i dobrze znał nauczycieli, a nauczyciele pamiętali jego... Niewiele starsza Minerwa McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka Gryffindoru, Filius Flitwick, znacznie starszy nauczyciel zaklęć i opiekun Ravenclavu, Pomonia Sprout, czarownica w średnim wieku, nauczycielka zielarstwa i opiekunka Hupplepuffu, oraz nauczyciele pozostałych przedmiotów, wszyscy ciepło przywitali spiętego i wyraźnie wycofanego nowego kolegę. Profesor Slughorn w jednym dniu przekazał następcy pracownię, klasę, plany lekcji i zapoznał go z programem nauczania.

-Cieszę się, że to ty mnie zastąpisz, Severusie, - powiedział do swego niedawnego ucznia.

Horacy wydawał się być szczerze uradowany tym, że to Severus go zastąpi, nie dopuszczając myśli, że chłopak może być śmierciożercą. Podejrzewał, że Snape współpracuje z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, że warzy dla niego, i że podjął się być jego informatorem.

Severus nie zgodził się zająć kwater w wyższych partiach zamku, tych które zajmował Horacy i uparł się na lochy, więc Dumbledore polecił skrzatom przygotować komnaty przylegające do pracowni eliksirów, aby nowy nauczyciel mógł się wprowadzić przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Alchemik nie był speszony tym, że został kolegą swoich niedawnych nauczycieli. Trudność w dostosowaniu się i w swobodnym funkcjonowaniu budziła normalność szkolnego życia, ciepło, życzliwość i sympatia które na co dzień nauczyciele okazywali sobie wzajem. Severus nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania i traktowania, a konieczność dłuższego funkcjonowania w tym środowisku budziła w nim przerażenie. Liczący dwadzieścia jeden lat czarnoksiężnik był przyzwyczajony do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa Czarnemu Panu, do poniżającego lub okrutnego karania, do wyładowywania swojej złości i agresji na słabszych, był przyzwyczajony do kłamstw i barku zaufania, do swobodnego odpoczynku na Nokturnie przy ognistej, kartach i w burdelach. Dumbledore spodziewał się trudności jaką będzie miał śmierciożerca w dostosowaniu się do reguł szkolnego życia, jednak Snape zbyt odbiegał swoim zachowaniem od reszty nauczycieli. Obserwując chłopaka dyrektor zorientował się, że za jego zachowanie jest odpowiedzialna nie tylko trzyletnia "kariera" śmierciożercy, ale także wieloletnie zaniedbanie, którego chłopak doświadczył w dzieciństwie. Dumbledore zrozumiał, że czeka go dużo pracy aby Snape choć w zadowalającym stopniu mógł funkcjonować w szkole. Wycofanie śmierciożercy i trudności w nawiązywaniu kontaktów były w tej sytuacji pożądanymi cechami, bo nikt, pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł się zorientować w prawdziwej roli jaką chłopak odgrywa.

Nauczyciele byli przerażeni zachowaniem nowego kolegi. Do rozmowy z Albusem na ten temat została wydelegowana Minerwa, pełniąca funkcję zastępcy dyrektora.

\- Gdzie żeś znalazł takiego maga? - Pytała poirytowana gryfonka. - Albus, przecież ten Snape nie nadaje się do pracy jako nauczyciel! On zachowuje się, jak członek jakiejś bandy z Nokturnu.

-Jest genialnym warzycielem, - Dumbledore odpowiadając, starannie ważył słowa. - Jest mieszańcem, wychował się w mugolskim miasteczku w strasznej biedzie i zaniedbaniu. I proszę cię, nie skreślaj młodzieży z Nokturnu, bo wielu z nich wyrasta na porządnych czarodziejów, przydatnych swoją wiedzą i umiejętnościami magicznemu społeczeństwu. W mojej opinii, ta młodzież zasługuje na szacunek, na szansę i pomoc, bo nikomu innemu nie jest tak ciężko przebić się i zrobić karierę w magicznym świecie, nawet twoim mugolakom.

Słysząc te słowa Minerwa wiedziała już, że nic nie osiągnie. Dumbledore, gryfon z krwi i kości, starał się być sprawiedliwy i pochylał się nad każdym kto potrzebował pomocy, nie faworyzując domu z którego wyszedł.

\- Albusie, oczywiście wziąłeś pod uwagę wpływ na młodzież jaką będzie miał ten ponury, agresywny czarodziej, mający problem z własnymi emocjami?

Dumbledore zamyślił się.

-Będę go pilnie obserwował, nalegając na zmianę zachowania jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba. Eliksiry, to jest specyficzna dziedzina magii, wielu wybitnych warzycieli jest zamkniętych w sobie, nietowarzyskich, skupionych na swojej pracy. Horacy jest wyjątkiem, - tu Albus uśmiechnął się, - ale zdecydował się odejść na emeryturę, i nie mogłem go przekonać aby zmienił zdanie. Oprócz Snape, żaden inny absolwent Syltheninu nie zgłosił się. Ci, którzy się zgłosili, nie byli odpowiednio fachowi, no i chyba nie chciałabyś abym zwolnił kogoś z obecnego grona pedagogicznego? Opiekunem Syltherinu musi być ślizgon, Rada Nadzorcza nie zgodzi się na żaden kompromis w tej sprawie, dobrze o tym wiesz Minerwa.

Słysząc te słowa czarownica westchnęła, zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, pożegnała się i opuściła gabinet dyrektora nic nie zyskując.

xxx

Severus szybko zadomowił się w lochach. Czuł się tutaj bezpiecznie, jak w domu. Prowadzenie lekcji pod względem fachowym nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu, materiał przerabiany w szkole, nawet w klasie owutemowej, był dla niego bardzo prosty, więc Alchemik skupił się na funkcji opiekuna domu obiecując sobie, że nie będzie taki jak Slughorn, który faworyzował uczniów z wpływowych, bogatych rodów czarodziejskich lub takich, którzy mogli coś osiągnąć w życiu. Snape postanowił, że nie zostawi młodszych kolegów samych sobie, że będzie regularnie odwiedzał pokój wspólny, że zlikwiduje kary fizyczne w Syltherinie. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że to będzie rewolucja, ale nie przejmował się tym. Chłopak nie wiedział jak długo przyjdzie mu uczyć, spodziewał się, że albo Dumbledore szybko wygra i będzie mógł opuścić szkołę zajmując się swoim życiem, albo że Czarny Pan przejmie władzę i przepędzi Dumbledore wraz z Zakonem. Tej drugiej opcji lękał się ze względu na Lily ale liczył, że dziewczyna przeżyje, bo był bardzo przydanym sługą i miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan oszczędzi ją spełniając jego prośbę.

Pierwszego września 1981 roku Severus Snape zasiadł za stołem nauczycielskim jako nowy nauczyciel eliksirów i opiekun Syltherinu. Stwardniałe rysy śmierciożercy, zaklęta w nich złość, zawziętość i nienawiść już na pierwszy rzut oka odróżniały tego nauczyciela od pozostałych członków grona pedagogicznego.

Minerwa wprowadziła około czterdziestu nowych uczniów, tiara zaśpiewała swoją pieśń i rozpoczął się tradycyjny przydział.

Do domu węża trafiło kilkunastu uczniów. Ich nazwiska powtarzały się w Syltherinie... Młodzież z tradycyjnych rodów, rodziny śmierciożerców, czarodzieje czystej krwi.

Dyrektor przedstawił nowych nauczycieli: eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią, wzbudzając na sali skąpe oklaski.

Po zakończeniu Uczty Powitalnej, Snape zaprosił do swojego gabinetu prefektów Syltherinu. Pamiętał ich z okresu gdy sam był uczniem, Stan Branstone i Laura Cauldwell z szóstej klasy, zdolni i sprytni potomkowie rodów czystej krwi.

-Siadajcie, - Severus wskazał prefektom miejsca w wygodnych fotelach. - Jutro po kolacji chcę się spotkać z całym domem w pokoju wspólnym. Profesor Slughorn był przez wiele lat opiekunem domu, ale jego sposób pracy nie jest wieczny, choć tak mogłoby się wydawać. Każdy opiekun Syltherinu wprowadzał swój styl opieki nad domem, często zdecydowanie inny od poprzednika. - Snape chciał przygotować młodych czarodziejów, na reformy. - Jutro poinformuję was o zmianach, jakie zamierzam wprowadzić. Obydwoje jesteście nowymi prefektami, czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Młodzi czarodzieje, po zastanowieniu zaprzeczyli. Snape poczęstował ich ciasteczkami z Miodowego Królestwa i po luźnej, niezobowiązującej rozmowie pożegnał się. Wieczorem następnego dnia, wzruszony Alchemik stanął przed kamienną ścianą w lochach. Pokój wspólny Syltherinu... Nic się nie zmienił. Z tym miejscem wiązało się tyle dobrych wspomnień... Severus czuł się jakby powrócił do domu, nieświadom przez jak ciężki okres w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie musiał przeprowadzić swoje węże.

\- Jak już wiecie, jestem nauczycielem eliksirów i waszym opiekunem, - rozpoczął Severus. - Trzy lata temu ukończyłem szkołę, jeszcze tak niedawno przesiadywałem tutaj, - Snape omiótł wzrokiem zaciekawione twarze ślizgonów.- Wielu z was pamiętam z okresu gdy sam byłem uczniem. Chcę was poinformować, w jaki sposób zamierzam pełnić funkcję opiekuna Syltherinu. - Tu Snape przerwał na moment. - Przypominam, że konflikty rozwiązujemy we własnym gronie, chcę być powiadamiany o wszystkich problemach, niedopuszczalne jest bym o sprawach mojego domu dowiadywał się od innych nauczycieli. Z prefektami będę chciał widzieć się raz w tygodniu, jeszcze uzgodnimy najbardziej dogodny termin tych spotkań. Teraz powiem coś bardzo ważnego. Likwiduję zasadę wprowadzoną przez mego poprzednika, - Snape zaakcentował te słowa, - że z opiekunem domu kontaktujecie się za pośrednictwem prefektów lub za ich pozwoleniem. Od dzisiaj, każdy może się do mnie zwracać ze swoimi sprawami. Proszę was, informujcie mnie o problemach na lekcjach czy o konfliktach z nauczycielami, postaram się pomóc. W każdej sprawie możecie się zwracać bezpośrednio do mnie. Liczę, że nadal będą funkcjonowały grupy samopomocy w nauce, tak charakterystyczne dla naszego domu. I najważniejsza sprawa, - Snape wypowiedział te słowa silnym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem,- zakazuję jakichkolwiek kar fizycznych, zakazuję karania uczniów przez uczniów, przejmuję pełną władzę nad wymierzaniem kar w Syltherinie. Cisza!- w pokoju wspólnym zrobiło się gwarno, ale śmierciożerca z powodzeniem uciszył młodzież nawet za bardzo nie podnosząc głosu. -To nie jest żadna nowość, wielu opiekunów Syltherinu stosowało takie rozwiązanie. Czy są jakieś pytania?

Wobec braku pytań, Severus zakończył zebranie po czym przespacerował się po pokojach przejmując namiar nad dormitoriami młodszych roczników.

xxx

Na lekcjach pod względem fachowym Snape dobrze sobie radził, bo miał łatwość dzielenia się swoja rozległą wiedzą... Problemem było kontrolowanie emocji. Severus wyraźnie faworyzował ślizgonów, ale to było do zaakceptowania przez dyrektora, bo znaczenie miały jedynie wyniki uzyskane na sumach i owutemach przed niezależną komisją, a nie szkolne oceny. Dumbledore nie mógł jednak zaakceptować wybuchów złości i agresji słownej, którą śmierciożerca kierował do uczniów, więc po tygodniu zaprosił nowego nauczyciela eliksirów na rozmowę, do swego gabinetu.

-Siadaj Severusie, -dyrektor wskazał Snape miejsce przy stoliku, materializując, pozornie z niczego słodycze i dwie filiżanki mocnej kawy.- Nadal lubisz słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa?- Zapytał podwładnego, uśmiechając się.

-Pamiętasz o tym?

Nauczyciel pomimo przyjaznych słów dyrektora, był czujny. Snape nie znał zbyt dobrze Dumbledore, ich kontakty, poza pierwszym spotkaniem, były krótkie i skupione na przekazywaniu informacji, więc Alchemik nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać. Przyrównał to zaproszenie do wezwań Czarnego Pana, z których każde mogło zakończyć się karą i bólem. Dumbledore wyczuł brak zaufania rozmówcy.

-Severusie, -powiedział ciepło, bo chciał złagodzić wydźwięk słów, - jestem bardzo zadowolony z zasobów twojej wiedzy i ze sposobu w jaki ją przekazujesz, podobają mi się zmiany, które powziąłeś jako opiekun domu, ale niedopuszczalny jest brak panowania nad sobą, który zaprezentowałeś na kilku lekcjach. Rozumiem, że młodzież drażni cię swoim zachowaniem rozumiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, ale twoje zachowanie na lekcjach jest niedopuszczalne. Przykro mi, ale albo nauczysz się panować nad emocjami, albo wylecisz ze szkoły. Wiesz, że przyjąłem cię warunkowo?

Severus pokiwał głową oklumując przerażenie, bo wiedział co Czarny Pan mu zrobi gdy nie utrzyma tej posady. Dumbledore spojrzał na nauczyciela i westchnął gdy zorientował się, że śmierciożerca zamyka swoje uczucia.

\- Severusie, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić ale i ty nie możesz krzywdzić uczniów. Jesteś tu po to, aby przekazać swoją wiedzę, a nie po to, aby znęcać się nad młodzieżą. Tu nie ma Czarnego Pana, w szkole nie jesteś śmierciożercą.- Albus popatrzył w oczy Severusa z troską. - To jak będzie? Mam twoje słowo, że się postarasz?

-Tak.

-Dobrze. Teraz sprawa Toma Riddle, - rozmawiając ze śmierciożercą Dumbledore unikał nazywania Voldemorta po imieniu, a "Czarny Pan" nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. - Kiedy masz się z nim skontaktować?

\- W listopadzie, po Hallowen, - odburknął Snape.

-Co masz mu przekazać?

-Wszystko, czego się dowiem.

-A więc informacje musisz zacząć zbierać sam. Musisz zmienić swój stosunek do kolegów,- Albus uśmiechną się ciepło, bo wychwycił w spojrzeniu śmierciożercy panikę.

-Nie dam rady, to jest dla mnie niewykonalne, - powiedział ślizgon zrezygnowanym głosem.

-Postaraj się. Jesteś bardzo inteligentnym czarodziejem wierzę, że dasz sobie radę.

Snape spuścił wzrok. Nie tak sobie to wszystko wyobrażał. Czuł już na sobie klątwy torturujące, czuł wściekłość Czarnego Pana nieusatysfakcjonowanego wiadomościami, które mu przyniesie. Pieprzony gryfon, pomyślał o dyrektorze dokładnie się oklumując. W gabinecie zapanowała cisza. Po chwili Snape uniósł głowę i patrząc w oczy dyrektora zapytał:

\- Czy gdybym wcześniej nie spotkał się z tobą... Wiesz co mam na myśli, to przyjąłbyś mnie?

-Nie, - krótko i twardo odpowiedział dyrektor, a na zdziwione spojrzenie swego szpiega doprecyzował:- Miałem kilku chętnych ślizgonów na nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią. Żadnego nie zatrudniłem, aby nikt nie kwestionował twego angażu. Severusie, proszę postaraj się bardziej panować nad sobą, postaraj się być bardziej przyjazny dla kolegów nauczycieli, tu nikt nie chce ciebie skrzywdzić, a tym bardziej ja nie chcę tego. Przychodź do mnie proszę jak będziesz miał jakiś problem, postaram się ci pomóc. Po Hallowen powiesz mi czego się dowiedziałeś, uzupełnię twoją wiedzę abyś się nie naraził na gniew swojego Pana.

-Dziękuję,- Snape wypuścił powietrze z płuc, które nieświadomie zatrzymał i rozluźnił się. - Czy te informacje, które ci przekazałem, które miały mnie uwiarygodnić w twoich oczach jako szpiega, miały jakąkolwiek wartość?

-Niewielką. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.- Aurorzy złapali kilku młodych zwolenników twojego Pana, jeszcze nie naznaczonych.

-Tak myślałem,- Snape też się uśmiechnął, po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy.

Czarodzieje jeszcze chwilę gawędzili, po czym nauczyciel pożegnał się i wyszedł.

xxx

Po rozmowie z dyrektorem Snape zmusił się do kontrolowania emocji, wykorzystując dyscyplinę jaką przez lata stosował względem siebie praktykując oklumencję. Śmierciożerca w brutalny sposób dusił w sobie zewnętrze przejawy gniewu i agresji, wyżywając się przy warzeniu, wieczorami, w pracowni eliksirów. Ten sposób kontroli emocji, oparty na bezwzględnej samodyscyplinie był wystarczający, ale jak pokazały późniejsze wydarzenia zawodził w niektórych sytuacjach.

Po podjęciu pracy w szkole Alchemik miał niewiele czasu dla siebie. Nauczyciel prowadził lekcje trzy razy w tygodniu, 4 godziny rano i 4 godziny po południu, raz w tygodniu przez kilka godzin pracował w szpitalu Świętego Munga gdzie konsultował niektóre przypadki i zbierał zamówienia na eliksiry, poza tym poprawiał sprawdziany i oceniał prace domowe, nadzorował szlabany, dwa razy w tygodniu patrolował nocą korytarze, warzył dla szkoły, dla szpitala i dla Czarnego Pana. Nieliczne wolne wieczory, zwykle w weekendy, Snape spędzał na Nokturnie, w towarzystwie śmierciożerców lub w burdelach. Koledzy już wiedzieli o nowej pracy Alchemika i podkpiwali sobie ze świeżo upieczonego belfra, jednak nie za bardzo aby się nie narazić na wybuch złości Księcia Półkrwi i nie oberwać klątwą.

Michael poprosił przyjaciela, aby był świadkiem na jego ślubie zaplanowanym w połowie listopada 1981 roku, i aby został ojcem chrzestnym jego dopiero co narodzonej córeczki. Obie uroczystości zostały zaplanowane w jednym dniu i Snape cieszył się, bo została zaproszona także Lily, najlepsza przyjaciółka panny młodej.

Severus był bardzo niespokojny o Lily i będąc już nauczycielem spotkał się z nią chcąc mieć pewność, że została ostrzeżona. Ich spotkanie miało niesamowity przebieg, Lily dała mu siebie i Snape doprawił rogi Rogaczowi.

Po spotkaniu z Lily, po byciu razem, Snape zmienił się jak za dotknięciem jakiejś dziwnej magii, jakby był pod działaniem jakiegoś czaru. Czarnoksiężnik wyciszył się bezwiednie rozluźniając mięśnie i jego twarz stała się dobra i spokojna. Koledzy nauczyciele nie mogli nadziwić się tej zmianie. Zaczęły się pierwsze ostrożne rozmowy, wzajemne poznawanie się. Jedynie Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie jakby wiedział coś więcej, i obserwując szpiega Voldemorta, zadowolony uśmiechał się pod nosem.


	35. Pokutnicy

Pokutnicy

Był ostatni dzień października 1981 roku, święto Hallowen, ale państwo Potter nigdzie się nie wybierali. Lily wykąpała małego i przebranego do spania w niebieskie śpioszki podała ojcu, a sama zabrała się za usuwanie potopu w łazience, który Harry uczynił radośnie wymachując rączkami i nóżkami w kąpieli. Po chwili czarownica wróciła do pokoju i wzięła synka w objęcia zamierzając zanieść go do łóżeczka, które stało w pokoiku na piętrze. Wujek Syriusza na kilka dni odwołał skrzatkę aby pomogła w przygotowaniu uroczystości Samhain, i Lily zmęczona całodniowym krzątaniem przy dziecku zostawiła w łazience różdżkę. James wstał, ziewnął, przeciągnął się i rzucił swoją różdżkę na kanapę w salonie, na której spał od jakiegoś czasu.

Czarodzieje czuli się bezpiecznie, bo od tygodnia byli pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa i ich posesja była widoczna jedynie dla strażnika tajemnicy więc nawet okien nie zasłaniali... Przekonani, że tym strażnikiem jest Syriusz, przyjaciel Jamesa... Ale tym strażnikiem był czarodziej z którego James i Syriusz przez lata, na siłę, usiłowali zrobić przyjaciela, Peter zwany Glizdogonem... I Lord Voldemort. Czarnoksiężnik postanowił zlikwidować Potterów w symboliczny wieczór Samhain, kiedy to od tysięcy lat czarodzieje składali krwawe ofiary, aby zyskać przychylność duchów ciemności.

James zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku łazienki, gdy poczuł, że ktoś wszedł do przedpokoju. Czarodziej wyszedł na spotkanie Syriusza, zdziwiony że odwiedza ich o tak późnej porze.

\- Lily, bierz Harrego i uciekaj! To on!

Lily usłyszała krzyk męża a po chwili, będąc już na schodach, klątwę zabijającą. Przerażona gryfonka, świadoma że jej mąż już nie żyje, i że celem czarnoksiężnika jest jej synek, usiłowała zabarykadować się w dziecinnym pokoju... Gdy drzwi otworzyły się i czarownica ujrzała zadowoloną, gadopodobną twarz władcy śmierciożerców, stało się z nią coś niezwykłego... Jakby tysiące lat cywilizacji nigdy nie zaistniały... Jej umysł wypełnił atawistyczny lęk o własne dziecko. Lily nie mając już gdzie uciekać, przyparta do muru, w obronie małego chciała zabić... Pod wpływem niewyobrażalnego stresu była podobna w tym do dzikiego zwierzęcia z małymi.

-Odsuń się, odsuń się głupia, ale już.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała się odsunąć. Bezbronna bez różdżki, nie była świadoma że zna tą starą, pierwotną magię... Tak bardzo chciała ochronić syna, otoczyć go sobą jak kokonem... Lily ofiarowała synowi tarczę z samej siebie, nawet nie zauważając zielonego płomienia Avady podążającego ku niej... Kolejna Avada, i to co pozostało z duszy Voldemorta zostało wyrwane ciała.

xxx

Severus leżał na łóżku, w lochach, unieruchomiony po raz kolejny mocą Dumbledore, a po jego twarzy spływały łzy. Śmierciożerca nie mógł poradzić sobie z tym co się stało, nie mógł poradzić sobie ze śmiercią Lily. Niewyobrażalny ból straty potęgowało wszechogarniające poczucie winy. Snape był kilkakrotnie bliski złamania obietnicy danej Dumbledore, że zostanie aby chronić syna Lily, który przeżył, mimo że miał zginąć. Gdy niewyobrażalne cierpienie łamało silną wolę, śmierciożerca bezwiednie, nie w pełni świadomie, walił głową w mur, coraz mocniej i mocniej, rozszarpując palcami własną skórę, aby coś poczuć... Aby poczuć coś innego, niż trawiący go ból. Dumbledore w jakiś magiczny sposób zawsze zjawiał się przy nim i Snape zaczął podejrzewać, że rzucił na niego czar. Na opętanym cierpieniem śmierciożercy słowa nie robiły żadnego wrażenia, i Dumbledore po kilku interwencjach, po kilku nieprzespanych nocach, wypraktykował najskuteczniejszy sposób postępowania: Przytulane, kołysanie, głaskanie i magiczny śpiew. To go uspokajało, i Snape przejmował kontrolę nad sobą. Z serca Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu już dawno zniknęła pogarda i powoli rodziło się współczucie dla nieszczęsnego sługi Voldemorta.

Tej nocy Snape miał wyjątkowo ciężki napad i Dumbledore po raz pierwszy lękał się, że sobie nie poradzi. Po wszystkim, Albus oczyścił mu głowę, piersi, pościel i ubranie z zaschniętej krwi, różdżką wyleczył rany i siniaki, doprowadził do porządku czarem myjącym i transmutował szaty biedaka w koszulę nocną. Snape już spokojny, leżał z szeroko otwartymi, pustymi oczyma. Dumbedore lękał się zostawić go samego bo wiedział, że wtedy ból powróci i dla chłopaka na nowo rozpocznie się katorga. Najlepiej dla niego byłoby aby zasnął, ale pomimo starań Dumbledore Snape nie wykazywał oznak snu. Severus, unikając wzroku Albusa, wtulił twarz w jego szatę i dyrektor bezwiednie przytulił chłopaka, głaszcząc jego włosy.

-Odczuwasz skruchę? Czujesz się winny? - Zapytał przypatrując się powalonemu cierpieniem czarnoksiężnikowi. - Wiec już nie identyfikujesz się z tym, czego dopuściłeś się jako śmierciożerca? Musisz pogodzić się ze światem, Severusie.

\- Jak? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz Dumbledore?

Snape uniósł głowę i ze zniechęceniem spojrzał w oczy swego szefa. Był bliski poddania się i złamania tak niedawno złożonej obietnicy. Tak bardzo chciał odejść z tego świata, aby już nie cierpieć.

-Będziesz uwięziony w szkole, poświęcisz siebie chroniąc dziecko Lily, zostaniesz pozbawiony kontroli na swoim życiem i oddasz je, gdy będzie taka potrzeba, - twardo powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc mu w oczy. - To będzie twoje wygnanie, twoja pokuta i kara.

\- Którą mi wyznaczyłeś, - dopowiedział Snape.

-Oprócz mnie nikt nie wie co przeżywasz, więc nikt nie może ci pomóc w twojej drodze przez mękę, ale to jest twoja decyzja, Severusie. Możesz ją zmienić.- Dumbledore nawiązał do rozmowy jaką czarodzieje przeprowadzili po śmierci Lily, kiedy to Severus zobowiązał się chronić jej syna i zażądał aby nikt, nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział.

-Nie. Jestem ci potrzebny, jestem dla ciebie tylko niezbędnym narzędziem i tak naprawdę to nic cię nie obchodzę, - powiedział z pasją, bo słowa dyrektora "a co by dała twoja śmierć?", nadal dźwięczały mu w uszach.

-Mylisz się, - krótko powiedział Dumbledore.

-Starcze, co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości, co ty to możesz wiedzieć o tym, co ja przeżywam?- Kpiąco zapytał Snape.

-Zadziwię cię, ale wiem więcej od ciebie. - Albus uśmiechną się lekko, na co leżący w jego objęciach młodzieniec wydął wargi, przybierając wygląd zagniewanego dziecka. - Dziecko, nie chciałem cię urazić,- dodał miękko Albus.

Severus uniósł głowę.

-Nie jestem dzieckiem. Mam już prawie dwadzieścia dwa lata.

-Pamiętasz siebie gdy miałeś piętnaście lat?- Zapytał Albus.- Wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz brałeś udział w szkoleniu? Jak oceniasz siebie z tamtego okresu?

-Byłem głupim smarkaczem, -burknął Sanpe.

-No widzisz, -dyrektor był z jakiegoś powodu bardzo uradowany, i Severus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Ja mam prawie sto lat,- dokończył Dumbledore.

-Ach, rozumiem,- Snape na powrót spuścił głowę, ale Albus wychwycił jego uśmiech.

-Ja też jestem pokutnikiem, Severusie.

-Ty?- Snape znieruchomiał ze zdziwienia.- Opowiesz mi o tym?- Zapytał po chwili.

-Może kiedyś. Na pewno nie dzisiaj. Pozwolisz, żebym zesłał na ciebie sen? -Albus był już wyraźnie zmęczony.

-Tak,- burknął Severus, odchylając głowę, i patrząc w oczy swego opiekuna.

Albus nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy i zaczął śpiewać w jakimś dziwnym języku. Snape, mimo że nie rozumiał słów, to odczuwał fascynację światem, w który przeniosła go pieśń. Czuł się, jakby znalazł się w jakiejś strasznej bajce która, wiedział to na pewno, dobrze się skończy. Po chwili Severus zapadł w spokojny sen, a Albus wrócił do swoich komnat. Merlinie, spraw żeby spał do rana, błagał bardzo niewyspany dyrektor.

Dumbledore nie dziwiło zachowanie podwładnego, jego silne poczucie winy, skrucha i chęć ukarania się. To co wzbudziło jego zdumienie, to sposób w jaki Voldemort traktował śmierciożerców. Tom mógł sobie nazywać śmierciożerców przyjaciółmi, ale w rzeczywistości byli to jego słudzy i dyrektor dobrze o tym wiedział lecz zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego, co ujrzał w umyśle młodego śmierciożercy. Pewnego jesiennego dnia, niedługo po tym radosnym Hallowen kiedy to odszedł Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać o czy wiedziało każde czarodziejskie dziecko, i kiedy to zginęli Potterowie o czym mało kto pamiętał, Albusa wybudził kolejny alarm. Czarodziej błyskawicznie znalazł się w sypialni mistrza eliksirów, w surowym pokoju w lochach, lecz tym razem Severus nie okaleczał się, tym razem nieświadomy rzucał się w sennym koszmarze uderzając bezwiednie głową o ścianę i zagłówek. Dyrektor usiadł na łóżku, zaczął cicho śpiewać jakąś dziwną pieśń, i będący we władzy sennych majaków czarodziej powoli się uspokajał. Albus, pragnąc dodać mu otuchy, położył rękę na plecach i pół śpiący młodzieniec bezwiednie przytulił się do niego. Stary czarodziej objął Severusa, po czym delikatnie wszedł do jego umysłu i zamarł ze zdziwienia... Śmierciożercy zwijający się z bólu pod klątwami Voldemorta sam na sam ze swoim Panem lub karani przy kolegach, na grupowych sesjach tortur... Dyrektor zesłał spokojny sen na podopiecznego lecz sam długo w noc nie mógł zasnąć po tym co zobaczył.

xxx

Po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana przestało działać Imperio nałożone na pracowników Ministerstwa Magii i prysły czary rzucone przez Voldemorta. W momencie, w którym Voldemort odszedł, zniknęły Znaki na przedramionach śmierciożerców. Był późny wieczór, i Severus siedział przy stole nauczycielskim w Hogwarcie, na uczcie z okazji Hallowen, gdy przestał czuć Mroczny Znak, który miał wypalony na lewym przedramieniu. Albus początkowo zbagatelizował tą informację, i dopiero rano następnego dnia zaczął się tym interesować. Dyrektor deportował się do Ministerstwa, przedtem polecając nauczycielowi eliksirów aby nie opuszczał Zamku. Jak się później okazało, była to bardzo trafna decyzja, bo wściekli czarodzieje rozpoczęli polowania na śmierciożerców, a Przewodniczący Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa Barthy Crouch, zezwolił na osadzanie śmierciożerców bez procesu, na dożywocie w Azkabanie.

Dumbledore, aby chronić Snape, już w pierwszym dniu poręczył za niego i skutecznie zablokował jego proces. Przewodniczący Wizengamotu nie kierował się sympatią, czy wynikającą ze słabości chęcią oszczędzenia swemu pupilkowi okrutnej kary, jak sądziło wielu. Aczkolwiek, dyrektor nie zaprzeczał takim pogłoskom, pielęgnując swój cukierkowy wizerunek. Dumbledore był człowiekiem o twardym sercu, sprawiedliwym i nie mającym litości ani dla siebie, ani dla innych, ale o tym mało kto wiedział. Albus nie mógł dopuścić aby proces Snape się odbył, bo straciłby wtedy swego jedynego szpiega. Śmierciożerca znalazł się w Hogwarcie na polecenie nieśmiertelnego (o czym wiedział tylko Dumbledore) Voldemorta, więc powinien czekać w szkole na powrót swojego Pana a jego prawdziwa rola w żadnym wypadku nie mogła zostać ujawniona.

Dumbledore analizując sposób w jaki prawdopodobnie Voldemort został zabity, nabrał pewności, że czarnoksiężnik jest nieśmiertelny poprzez horkruksy i następne lata swego życia poświęcił na ustalaniu ile ich jest, czym są i gdzie się znajdują.

Dyrektor poręczając za Snape przed Wizengamotem, musiał ujawnić kim był. Nauczyciel eliksirów po raz kolejny w swoim życiu został wykluczony, po raz kolejny w swoim życiu doświadczył ostracyzmu, tym razem ze strony pogardzających śmierciożercą kolegów nauczycieli. Młody czarnoksiężnik nie bronił się, ani nie tłumaczył. To właśnie w tym okresie przestał dbać o siebie, rzadko opuszczał lochy, a na pogardliwe spojrzenia kolegów spuszczał głowę zasłaniając twarz tłustymi, długimi włosami. Jedynie Dumbledore go bronił, przy nim złego słowa nie można było powiedzieć o Snape, jeszcze jedno dziwactwo dyrektora. Albus wiele rozmawiał z uwięzionym w Zamku, odtrąconym nauczycielem eliksirów, starając się go dobrze poznać i szybko zdobył jego zaufanie, stając się opiekunem i nauczycielem Severusa.


	36. Kary i Kariery

Kary i kariery

Procesy czarodziejów posądzonych o współpracę z organizacją śmierciożerców ciągnęły się miesiącami. Czarnoksiężnicy, którym udowodniono śmierciożerstwo, trafiali bez sądu, na dożywocie do Azkabanu. Pierwszą osobą, która na mocy tego prawa trafiła do więzienia był Syriusz Black, dziedzic potężnego, czarnomagicznego rodu. Black, będąc strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów, wydał ich Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Czarnoksiężnik wpadł już na drugi dzień po zdradzie, osaczony na środku mugolskiej ulicy przez przyjaciela Potterów, Petera Pettigrew. Śmierciożerca broniąc się, wykończył jedną klątwą Petera oraz kilkunastu mugoli i dopiero oddział aurorów Ministerstwa Magii go obezwładnił. Po pojmaniu Black zachowywał się jakby był szalony, pewno przerażony klęską swego Pana. Czarnoksiężnik przyznał się, że jest winny mordu dokonanego na Potterach poprzez ujawnienie tajemnicy Fideliusa Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Syriusz był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa i Albus Dumbledore, Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu oraz twórca Zakonu, usiłował z nim porozmawiać, jednak poza skierowaną ku sobie agresją niczego nie uzyskał. Black wylądował bez sądu, na dożywocie w Azkabanie i czarodziejskie społeczeństwo szybko zapomniało o samotnym, pozbawionym rodziny i przyjaciół czarnoksiężniku.

Kolejnym śmierciożercą złapanym już następnego dnia po klęsce był Michael Mulciber ksywa "Imperius", który wpadł, bo w Ministerstwie opadły czary nałożone przez Voldemorta. Pracownicy Ministerstwa, którzy byli trzymani przez Mike,a pod klątwą Imperio, chcieli go zlinczować. Czarnoksiężnika uratował Albus Dumbledore, grożąc co bardziej krewkim urzędnikom Azkabanem i kategorycznie przeciwstawiając się karze śmierci, o którą wnioskował dla Mulcibera Barty Crouch, Przewodniczący Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa i oskarżyciel publiczny z urzędu. Mike był przez kilka tygodni przesłuchiwany, i mimo że nie szczędzono mu tortur, to nie wydał nikogo.

Aurorzy czuli się bezkarnie i nie wykorzystując różdżek, bo te były kontrolowane po zakończonym dniu pracy, w okrutny sposób znęcali się nad więźniami.

-Z kim pracowałeś, kto cię wprowadził do Ministerstwa, - auror prowadzący przesłuchanie po raz kolejny pytał Mike,a monotonnym, beznamiętnym głosem.

Mulciber siedział na stołku, ze związanymi na plecach rękoma.

-Złożyłem podanie i zostałem przyjęty, nikt mnie nie wprowadzał, nie znam innych sług Czarnego Pana, - powtarzał po raz kolejny.

Stojący z boku auror, silnym zaklęciem tarczy zwalił Mike,a na plecy. Mulciber padając stłumił krzyk bólu, bo ciężarem ciała zmiażdżył związane z tyłu ręce. Prowadzący przesłuchanie wstał z za biurka, podszedł do leżącego na podłodze czarnoksiężnika i postawił mu na szyi stopę obutą w ciężki but. Ciało Mulcibera wyprężyło się, oczy wyszły z orbit, a twarz zaczęła sinieć. Aby złapać w płuca choć trochę powietrza, aby ułatwić sobie oddychanie, Mike bezwiednie uniósł biodra podpierając się stopami. Stojący z boku auror, lekkim ruchem różdżki podciągnął ku górze szatę walczącego o każdy oddech chłopaka i postawił stopę odzianą w ciężki, nabijany ćwiekami but na kroczu, miażdżąc Mulciberowi jądra.

-Aaaa.. ała, ała, ała, - wrzeszczał duszący się, oszalały z bólu czarnoksiężnik.

Aurorzy śmiali się, przedrzeźniając torturowanego śmierciożercę - ała, ała.

Bez przerwy padały pytania:

-Z kim pracowałeś w Ministerstwie? Kto z urzędników jest śmierciożercą?

Aurorzy przestali torturować Mulcibera gdy z bólu stracił przytomność, jednak czas w którym pozwolono mu odpłynąć w nieświadomość był bardzo krótki. Po brutalnym ocuceniu, Mike został zmuszony do powstania krótkimi klątwami Dolores na które aurorzy mieli pozwolenie. Mulciber z częściowo zmiażdżonymi jajami, z bólu nie był w stanie wyprostować się tak jak wymagał tego regulamin, więc do celi był prowadzony w upokarzającej pozycji, z wypiętym tyłkiem, obrywając co rusz klątwami w uwypuklone siedzenie.

-Aaa.. - wrzeszczał Mike uderzany w pośladki klątwą Dolores i po każdym przeklęciu prostował się na kilka sekund, jednak straszliwy ból podbrzusza szybko brał górę zmuszając go do skulenia się i ponownego wypięcia tyłka. Czarnoksiężnik prowadzony w taki sposób korytarzami Ministerstwa był szykanowany, opluwany i wyśmiewany przez niedawnych kolegów.

Cela w lochach, w której śmierciożerca był przetrzymywany, była betonowa, nieogrzewana i niewielka, tak że Mike mógł w niej jedynie stać lub leżeć. Poza cienkim kocem i siennikiem położonym bezpośrednio na podłodze nic innego tam nie było. Listopadowe noce były mroźne i Mulciber kostniał z zimna, bo ciężka, ciepła zimowa szata w której w dniu aresztowania zjawił się w Ministerstwie została mu odebrana. Każdy więzień po osadzeniu dostawał czarną, cienką szatę jednakową dla wszystkich i często dziurawą. W nagrodę za współpracę można było zostać przeniesionym do większej, ogrzewanej celi z grubym siennikiem położonym na pryczy i z ciepłym kocem, można było dostać szatę więzienną w jednym kawałku i ciepłą bieliznę. Po sześciu tygodniach spędzonych w lochach Ministerstwa Mulciber trafił bez procesu do Azkabanu na dożywocie, nie wydając nikogo.

Albus informował uwięzionego w Hogwarcie Severusa o tym, co dzieje się w czarodziejskim świecie, i Snape prosił go o przyjaciela.

\- Mulciber miał żenić się z Mary Macdonald, naszą koleżanką z klasy, mugolaczką z Gryffindru, termin ślubu był wyznaczony na listopad, miałem być świadkiem, oni mają kilkutygodniową córeczkę, jakże ciężko musi być teraz Mary.

W sercu Dumbledore nie było krzty litości dla czarnoksiężnika. Albus przejął się losem dziewczyny, po pamiętał jak ciężko było jego matce, także mugolaczce, gdy ojciec trafił na dożywocie do Azkabanu.

Pewnego grudniowego dnia, dyrektor zaprosił Macdonald do Hogwardu. Zrozpaczona Mary, zjawiła się z niemowlęciem przy piersi. Dziewczyna wykorzystała wszystkie znajomości aby ulżyć doli Mike,a, jednak u nikogo nie spotkała się ze zrozumieniem. Nawet Alicja Longbottom, przyjaciółka z Hogwartu, była niewrażliwa na jej prośby.

\- Wiesz, co ten czarnoksiężnik robił? Mam ci pokazać? Zasłużył na śmierć. Sama jesteś sobie winna, że związałaś się z takim człowiekiem, przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pomóc. - obojętnie informowała Alicja swoją szkolną koleżankę, nieczuła na jej łzy i błagania.

Albus rozmawiał z Mary w cztery oczy, w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Czarownica zaskoczona zaproszeniem wiele sobie obiecywała po tej rozmowie, więc szczerze, niczego nie ukrywając, pokazała całą historię znajomości z Mike,m. To, co ujawniła Mary ukazało Mulcibera w zupełnie innym świetle, budząc zdziwienie Dumbledore, bo nie spodziewał się, że ten brutalny śmierciożerca może być jednocześnie tak delikatnym, uważnym człowiekiem, tak czułym ojcem. Dyrektor sypnął w kominek trochę zielonego proszku, zapraszając do rozmowy Severusa. Snape zdziwił widok Mary w dyrektorskim gabinecie.

\- Cześć Mary.

-Witaj Severusie.

Nauczyciel podszedł do dziewczyny i młodzi czarodzieje objęli się, dodając sobie wzajem otuchy. Mary była świadoma cierpienia Seveusa pamiętając, co go łączyło z Lily.

\- Severusie, czy nadal chcesz był ojcem chrzestnym córki Michaela Mulcibera i Mary Macdonald?- Zapytał Dumbledore, z troską przypatrując się dwudziestolatkom.

-Tak.

-Czy nadal wyrażasz zgodę, aby być świadkiem na ich ślubie?

-Tak, - odpowiedział zdziwiony Severus, a Mary z widoczną w oczach nadzieją uniosła głowę.

-Więc dobrze, chrzest odbędzie się jutro w Hogwarcie, przygotujcie się, - Albus ciepło spojrzał na wyjątkowo cicho zachowujący się tobołek, który czarownica tuliła w ramionach. -W związek małżeński wstąpisz w przyszłym tygodniu, gdy Mulciber zostanie przeniesiony do Azkabanu, - dyrektor zwrócił się do Mary. -Twój przyszły mąż zgromadził w krótkim okresie pokaźny majątek, kilka dni temu dostałem wniosek o konfiskatę mienia. Postaram się opóźnić tą sprawę do dnia waszego ślubu, bo jako żona będziesz mogła wystąpić o te galeony, w imieniu swoim i dziecka.

-Dziękuję,- Mary była bardzo wdzięczna, bo była to pierwsza pomoc jaką uzyskała w magicznym świecie. - Chciałabym zaprosić Severusa na niedzielny obiad.

-Przykro mi, ale Severus nie może opuszczać Hogwartu. Do Azkabanu uda się pod moja opieką.- Miękkim głosem i z ciepłym uśmiechem zakomunikował dyrektor i jego wola nie zmieniła się, mimo próśb czarownicy. Snape nie odzywał się bo dobrze wiedział, że dyrektor nie zmieni zdania.

W oznaczonym dniu, Dumbledore przeniósł się do Azkabanu razem z Mary i z Severusem. Czarodzieje zmaterializowali się na przerażającej, ponurej, skalistej, spowitej czarną mgłą wyspie, z posępnym zamczyskiem wyrastającym ze skał. Idąc w kierunku bramy, po lewej stronie zauważyli cmentarz, nieoznakowane groby tych, którzy zmarli w tym strasznym więzieniu, groby czarodziejów skazanych na dożywocie, pogardzanych przez to, czego się dopuścili za życia i niegodnych aby o nich pamiętać po śmierci. Gdy mijali to miejsce pochówków, Dumbledore zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a jego twarz stężała.

Potężna moc Albusa Dumbledore o sile od tysiąca lat nie spotykanej, otoczyła czarodziejów podążających ku bramie Azkabanu swoim ciepłem, radością i nadzieją, odpędzając przerażone dementory w promieniu wielu metrów. Dumbledore musiał się bardzo kontrolować, bo swoją mocą mógłby swobodnie, w ciągu kilku sekund, oczyścić cały Azkaban z dementorów, a nie miał prawa tego robić.

Ślub odbył się w celi Mulcibera, przed urzędnikiem Ministerstwa, który już czekał na nich. Mike był wynędzniały, chudy, z zapadniętą twarzą, jakby był więziony kilka lat a nie kilka tygodni. Chłopak starał się ukryć przed gośćmi cierpienie, którego doświadczał. Pochlipująca Mary rzuciła się mu w ramiona, a Snape krótko objął przyjaciela przerażony tym, co go spotkało. Zaślubiny odbyły się błyskawicznie, bo urzędnik Ministerstwa chciał jak najszybciej opuścić Azkaban. Na korytarzu Albus wyczarował wygodną kanapę i odganiając swoją mocą dementorów, razem z Severusem czekał na panią Mulciber. Mary i Mike leżeli na pryczy przytuleni do siebie, oboje niezdolni do niczego więcej.

-Mary, musimy już iść, - po kilku godzinach, ciepłym głosem zakomunikował Dumbledore.

Małżonkowie pożegnali się wśród łkań przekonani, że widzą się po raz ostatni, Severus obejmując Mike,a szepnął mu w ucho "nie daj się, proszę", po czym dyrektor odciągnął Mary i Severusa w jakiś magiczny sposób znikając z nimi zaraz po wyjściu z celi.

-Jesteś największym, najpotężniejszym czarodziejem,- powiedział z uznaniem Severus, gdy zmaterializowali się w dyrektorskim gabinecie, z feniksem nad głową.

-Och, dziękuję, - odpowiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore.

xxx

William Travers i Olaf Selwyn po miesiącu ukrywania się zostali osaczeni przez aurorów i udowodniono im przynależność do organizacji śmierciożerców. Kilka tygodni później, wpadł Thorfin Rowle. Czarnoksiężnicy, podobnie jak Mulciber, przed osadzeniem w Azkabanie przeszli przez piekło przesłuchań i nie wydali nikogo. Travers był wysokim, czarnowłosym bardzo inteligentnym czarodziejem, który nigdy nad nikim nie znęcał się z własnej inicjatywy, nigdy nie robił niczego poza tym co musiał. Biedak z Nokturnu, związał się z Czarnym Panem aby zrobić karierę i zapewnić rodzinie byt na odpowiednim poziomie. Czarnoksiężnikowi udowodniono udział w zamordowaniu rodziny MacKinnonów. Bill był przesłuchiwany w specjalnie do tego celu przystosowanym lochu. Po godzinie, do tej słynnej na Nokturnie komnaty tortur wprowadzono Olafa Selwyna i pierwsze co ujrzał, to był Bill wiszący pod sufitem na związanych z tyłu, wywichniętych w barkach rękach, nagi, ze śladami okrutnej chłosty na grzbiecie, pośladkach i udach, półprzytomny z bólu. I gdy jeden z aurorów uniósł ku górze związane na plecach ręce Olafa równocześnie zarzucając mu szatę na ramiona i zmuszając go aby uklęknął, a drugi w tym czasie unieruchamiał mu nogi klątwą, oczy śmierciożercy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, bo już wiedział co za chwilę zrobią mu przedstawiciele prawa.

Czarnoksiężnikom z Nokturnu, bez koneksji, pogardzanym ze względu na miejsce w którym się wychowali, ciężko było obronić się przed karzącą ręką magicznego wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Ich kolegom pochodzącym z bogatych, wpływowych rodów było łatwiej. Ian Avery i Anthony Crabbe, którzy wpadli razem z Rowle, dzięki opiece sowicie opłacanych prawników mieli cele zgodne z normami, możliwość komunikowania się ze światem zewnętrznym, i ominęła ich wątpliwa przyjemność zapoznania się z katownią mieszczącą się w lochach Ministerstwa. Prawnicy udowodnili przez Wizengamotem, że ich klienci byli pod klątwą Imperio, a Mike Mulciber potwierdził tą informację chroniąc tyłki kolegom. Ani Crabbe ani Avery nie zostali skazani za zbrodnie które im udowodniono, za bestialskie znęcane się nad mugolami, bo Wizengamot uwierzył, że byli pod klątwą Imperio. Odpowiedzialnością za te czyny został obarczony Mulciber, przebywający już wtedy na dożywociu w Azkabanie.

Wiosną 1982 roku, najsprawniejszy auror Ministerstwa, "Szalonooki" Moody, wytropił i aresztował Antonina Dołohowa i Igora Karkarowa. Obu czarnoksiężnikom udowodniono przynależność do organizacji śmierciożerców, oskarżając ich o torturowanie mugoli i tych, co nie popierali Czarnego Pana. Śmierciożercy w śledztwie trzymali się dzielnie i nikogo nie wsypali. Igor Karkarow, prawie pięćdziesięcioletni czarnoksiężnik, był mało odporny na torturę dementorów i po zesłaniu do Azkabanu załamał się, w zamian za wolność idąc na współpracę z Ministerstwem. Igor w trakcie przesłuchań przed Wizegamotem wydał wszystkich śmierciożerców których znał. Zeznania Karkarowa pogrążyły jeszcze bardziej Antonina Dołohowa, którego na podstawie zeznań Igora oskarżono o zabójstwo braci Prewett, oraz ujawniły dobrze zamaskowanego w Ministerstwie śmierciożercę Augustusa Rookwooda, o którym nie wiedział nawet Snape, i ta informacja była bezpośrednią przyczyną ułaskawienia Igora.

Wielu śmierciożercom nie postawiono żadnych zarzutów, bo nie byli o nic podejrzewani. W Ministerstwie nadal pracowali Walden Macnair i Albert Rucorn i tego drugiego nie podejrzewano o śmierciożerstwo nawet kilkanaście lat później, po powrocie Czarnego Pana. Poza Ianem Averym i Anthonym Crabbe, nie został oskarżony nikt z rodów Averych, Crabbe czy Nottów, nigdy nie zostali oskarżeni pochodzący z Nokturnu Goyle, Yaxley czy rodzeństwo Carrows, żadnych zarzutów nie przedstawiono bogatym przedstawicielom rodów czystej krwi: Luciuszowi Malfoyowi czy Rodanowi Scabiorowi. Albus Dumbledore pełniący funkcję Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu, dzięki Snape dobrze wiedział kto jest śmierciożercą i był świadom, że najwięksi przestępcy i kanalie pozostali wolności, ale nie wykorzystał żadnych informacji uzyskanych od Severusa, bo najważniejszym dla niego było aby nawet cień podejrzenia o zdradę nie padł na jego szpiega.

xxx

Na fali słusznego gniewu, oburzenia i potępienia Voldemorta oraz jego śmierciożerców, wypłynęło wielu czarodziejów i niejeden mag zrobił karierę. Już w pierwszym dniu po klęsce, Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać został uznany przez Wizengamot za przestępcę, a zrzeszenie śmierciożerców uznano za nielegalną przestępczą organizację. Po zniknięciu Voldemorta, w czarodziejskim świecie wzmocniła się pozycja Albusa Dumbledore, który już następnego dnia odzyskał tytuł Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu oraz Barthemiusza Croucha, Przewodniczącego Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Na Wyspach wyczuwało się dyskretną rywalizację pomiędzy tymi dwoma czarodziejami. Dumbledore, jeszcze od czasów Grindewalda, miał grupę ślepo oddanych sobie zwolenników pochodzących głównie z rodów Schmidtów, Longbottomów, Wesleyów, Prewettów, ale wielu czarodziejów zraziło się do niego zbyt miękkim, jak sądzili, traktowaniem śmierciożerców i Crouch który postępował bardzo bezwzględnie, zaczął zdobywać coraz większą popularność.

Już następnego dnia po klęsce Voldemorta, Crouch wydał dekret o zsyłaniu śmierciożerców bez procesu, na dożywocie do Azkabanu, a kilka tygodni później wydał słynny w czarodziejskim świecie dekret, dający aurorom prawo stosowania niewybaczalnych. Był to typowy chwyt marketingowy mający zwiększyć jego popularność, bo aurorzy doskonale radzili sobie bez tych klątw. Czarnoksiężnicy zawsze byli torturowani celem wmuszenia zeznań i aurorzy nie potrzebowali do tego Crucio, ani nie przeszkadzał im w tym zakaz tortur czy codzienna kontrola różdżek. Aurorzy nie potrzebowali przeklinać czarnoksiężników Imperio, a klątwa zabijająca byłaby łaską wobec wieloletniej tortury dementorów zakończonej nieodwracalnym zniszczeniem i utratą duszy, która niechybnie czekała śmierciożerców. Dekret sankcjonujący polowania na śmierciożerców, wydany bezpośrednio po upadku Voldemorta, też nie miał w praktyce większego znaczenia, bo nie szkolony do walki czarodziej nie miał żadnych szans w potyczce ze śmierciożercą.

Wybory na Wyspach zaplanowano na jesień 1982 roku i Crouch już zacierał ręce zadowolony, że niedługo przejmie władzę... Crouch był bardzo ambitnym, żądnym władzy czarodziejem, ale w maju, w okolicach Beltajne, zdarzyło się coś co pokrzyżowało jego plany. Oddział aurorów pod dowództwem "Szalonookiego" złapał czarnoksiężników, którzy przez kilka dni torturowali Alicję i Franka Longbottom, aurorów Ministerstwa, doprowadzając ich do trwałej utraty zmysłów. Śmierciożercy chcieli torturami zmusić aurorów aby ujawnili im, gdzie przebywa ich Pan. Tymi śmierciożercami byli: Rabastan, Rudolfus i Bellatrix Lestrange oraz Barthemiusz Crouch, syn Przewodniczącego. Ambitny czarodziej, chciał za wszelką cenę ratować swoją pozycję, bo władza go zaślepiła i los syna był mu obojętny. Crouch w okrutny sposób pognębił na procesie własne, jedyne dziecko, odmawiając mu prawa do czegokolwiek, mimo że młodziutki, osiemnastoletni chłopak był zupełnie nieodporny na torturę dementorów. Po tym wydarzeniu opinia publiczna odwróciła się od Croucha, popierając umiarkowanego Dumbledore. Wybory wygrał człowiek Albusa, mag zupełnie od niego zależny i radzący się Dumbledore w najdrobniejszych sprawach, Korneliusz Knot, a Crouch po przegranych wyborach został przeniesiony do Departamentu Kontaktów Międzynarodowych.


	37. Severus Snape i czarna magia

Severus Snape i czarna magia.

Dni w Hogwarcie upływały jednostajnie, jeden podobny do drugiego. Monotonia, powtarzalność i przewidywalność działały na Snape uspokajająco, i po kilku miesiącach nauczyciel wyciszył się i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Snape wiedział, tak jak wszyscy, że Black był strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów i że zdradził. Można się było tego po nim spodziewać, po tym jak się zachowywał i co mi robił w szkole, myślał posępnie nauczyciel, jednocześnie zdumiewając się nad bohaterską postawą Glizdogona, zupełnie nie pasującą do tego tchórzliwego kanalii, którego znał. Durny Potter, bezrefleksyjnie ufał ludziom, którzy według niego byli godni zaufania. Dla Severusa konieczność dalszego życia obarczonego winą za śmierć Lily była nie do zniesienia, więc zrzucił odpowiedzialność za jej śmierć na głupotę Pottera... Tak było mu o wiele łatwiej żyć. Severus zastanawiał się, czemu Czarny Pan poniósł klęskę? Nie mogąc samodzielnie rozwikłać tej zagadki, pewnego dnia zwrócił się o pomoc do Dumbledore.

-Czy wiesz coś na temat nieśmiertelności twojego Pana?- Albus zadał mu niespodziewane pytanie, pozornie nie związane z poruszonym tematem i Snape spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Niewiele. Czarny Pan mówił nam, że poczynił znaczne postępy na drodze ku nieśmiertelności, nic konkretnego. Zrozumiałem, że jak sam osiągnie nieśmiertelność to uczyni nieśmiertelnymi swoje godne sługi... Ja nie jestem godny, wiesz dlaczego,- Severus lekko się uśmiechnął,- więc za bardzo się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

Dumbledore zamyślił się.

-Tom Riddle jest już nieśmiertelny, stracił ciało ale odzyska je, nie wiem kiedy ani w jaki sposób, ale odzyska je i wróci. Musisz stale o tym pamiętać, Severusie.

-Ale w jaki sposób odszedł? Co się wydarzyło?

-Trafiła go jego własna Avada, - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

-Skąd to możesz wiedzieć?

-Wyczytałem to w umyśle Harrego.

\- W oczach niemowlęcia?

-W dziecięcych oczach można wyczytać wszystko, Severusie.

-Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co zobaczyłeś?

Dumbledore ponownie się zamyślił. Snape był niezwykle sprytnym, inteligentnym magiem, a motywacja jego działań i lojalność była jasna i jednoznaczna, więc dobrze byłoby aby wiedział trochę więcej niż inni. Po chwili zastanowienia, dyrektor rozpoczął wyjaśniać Severusowi co się według niego wydarzyło tej strasznej nocy.

-Harry stał w łóżeczku, Voldemort był przy drzwiach, a Lily stała pomiędzy nimi. Voldemort dał Lily wybór, kazał się jej odsunąć, ale czarownica nie posłuchała go. Co było dalej, to są jedynie moje przypuszczenia. Myślę, że Lily w momencie gdy podążała ku niej Avada rzuciła swoje życie pomiędzy nich jako tarczę, i twój Pan przeklinając Harrego, został uderzony własną, odbitą klątwą. Lily mogła zrobić tą magię bo miała wybór, nie musiała ginąć. Dobrowolnie wybrała śmierć aby ochronić syna, dlatego ten czar zadziałał.

Severus spuścił głowę zakrywając twarz włosami, a po chwili rękoma i Dumbledore objął go bo lękał się, że dzieciak znowu straci panowanie nad sobą. Śmierciożerca wsparł czoło na ramieniu opiekuna. Jaki ja byłem głupi, jak mogłem być tak pewny, że Lily pogodzi się ze śmiercią dziecka, jak mogłem nie przewidzieć jej miłości do synka, jak mogłem być tak egoistyczny myślał wściekły, nienawidząc siebie w tym momencie jak chyba nigdy dotąd.

\- W porządku, Severusie?- W głosie dyrektora była słyszalna troska.

Snape pokiwał głową.

-W porządku. Musisz mieć niezłą zabawę, gdy tak odkrywam się przed tobą.

-Co ty mówisz, Severusie? Twój ból, twoje cierpienie świadczy bardzo dobrze o tobie, świadczy o twoim człowieczeństwie świadczy, że czarna magia nie zawładnęła tobą do końca świadczy, że jest jeszcze dla ciebie szansa. To jest piękne Severusie, twoja miłość i cierpienie. To jest jedyny jasny punkt w twojej mrocznej duszy.

-Co może być pięknego w cierpieniu?-Gorzko zapytał Severus.

-Cierpienie pomoże ci oczyścić duszę i zawrócić z drogi którą podążasz. Napijesz się trochę wina skrzatów? Albo miodu, mam najlepszy, od Rosemarty.

-Wino skrzatów, - poprosił Severus.

Chłopak wolałby ognistą, ale dyrektor jakąś nigdy nie miał tego trunku, więc już nawet nie wspominał o tym. Czarodzieje siedzieli w dyrektorskim gabinecie, w wygodnych fotelach ustawionych przy niewielkim stoliku, na którym w dwóch filiżankach stała niedopita kawa i leżały słodycze. Był wieczór, na dworze było ciemno i zimno, błonia i parapety okien pokrywały dywany śniegu, a jezioro było skute lodem. Czarodzieje w tym dniu nie mieli już żadnych obowiązków. Na stole, jak z rękawa, pojawiła się butelka wina i dwa kieliszki. Butelka przechyliła się magicznie napełniając kieliszki czerwonym, błyszczącym w świetle kominka trunkiem. Severus chwycił podpływający ku niemu pucharek.

\- Cieszę się, że w trakcie lekcji panujesz już nad swoimi emocjami, naprawdę bardzo się cieszę Severusie. A, dziecko, i nie życzę sobie, abyś nadal zajmował się czarną magią. Proszę, oddaj do biblioteki "Najstraszliwsze, czarno magiczne klątwy i uroki."

-Nie możesz mi tego zabronić, - butnie odpowiedział młody czarodziej.

-Owszem, mogę. Nie chcę cię upokarzać publicznie zakazując pani Pince wypożyczać ci takie księgi, więc proszę cię, stosuj się do tego zakazu.

-Ale dlaczego Albus, przecież wiedzieć to nie znaczy używać.

-Mało to ludzi straciło przez ciebie życie? Do ilu śmierci się przyczyniłeś, Severusie? - Zimnym głosem zapytał Dumbledore, twardo patrząc w oczy chłopaka.

Severus na powrót spuścił głowę, zakrywając twarz rękoma. Lily, ta jedna myśl kołatała mu w głowie a Albus, nie wiadomo jak, wiedział o czym myśli chłopak.

-Śmierć Lily jest najmniejszym z twoich grzechów, Severusie. Zrozumiesz to kiedyś.

-Lily żyłaby, gdyby nie pochłonęła mnie czarna magia, -Snape jęknął, nie odrywając rąk od twarzy.

-Nie wiem, czy by żyła Severusie. Chciała walczyć, nie wiem czy by przeżyła nawet jeżeli nie zostałbyś śmierciożercą.

-Czarny Pan nie odszedłby wtedy pokonany,- Severus odsłonił twarz, patrząc pustym wzrokiem.

-Nie. Pokonała go twoja miłość do Lily i miłość Lily do synka.

-Moja miłość? O czym ty mówisz, Dumbledore?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko i wyjaśnił: -Gdybyś nie prosił swego Pana o Lily, to dziewczyna nie otrzymałaby możliwości wyboru i zostałaby zabita nim zdołałaby o czymkolwiek pomyśleć. Mając wybór, wybrała życie dla syna, nie dla siebie.

-Czarna magia mnie już nie pochłonie, nie będę jej stosował, obiecuję. Proszę, pozwól mi studiować te księgi. Czym mam zająć umysł, żebym nie popadł w obłęd?

\- Czarna magia już dawno cię pochłonęła Severusie. Chce, żebyś się wyzwolił z pod jej wpływu. Kiedyś zrozumiesz, jakie to jest dla ciebie ważne. Znajdę dla ciebie jakieś ciekawe zajęcie, dziecko. Uzdrowiciele byli bardzo zadowoleni ze współpracy z tobą, jeżeli jesteś gotowy, będą ci przysyłać zamówienia do Hogwartu.

-Jestem gotowy.- Severus pokiwał głową.

Czarodzieje, każdy myśląc o swoich sprawach, powoli sączyli wino skrzatów. Po dłuższej chwili, Dumbledore wykonał nieznaczny ruch ręką i w jego dłoni pojawiła się opasła księga.

\- Proszę Severusie, to jest prezent dla ciebie, -powiedział z uśmiechem. -'Najstraszliwsze klątwy i uroki, metody i możliwości odczyniania i leczenia", to cię powinno zainteresować. Autorzy skupili się nie na tym jak przeklinać, tylko na odczynianiu i leczeniu. Zaprezentowane w tej książce podejście jest bardzo ciekawe i dość nietypowe, bo jest uwypuklona rola eliksirów w unieszkodliwianiu klątw i są przedstawione metody łączenia eliksirów z przeciwurokami.

Severus, zaintrygowany tym co powiedział Dumbledore, wziął opasłe tomiszcze i zagłębił się w czytaniu. Chłopak zachowywał się swobodnie przy Albusie, bo w ostatnich miesiącach odsłonił się przed nim w tak bardzo, że jakiekolwiek udawanie nie miałoby sensu. Severus był zdziwiony tym, że Dumbledore w żaden sposób nie wykorzystał jego słabości których był świadkiem, że był serdecznie i ciepło do niego nastawiony, że go chronił i bronił. Snape pławił się w cieple i przyjaźni, którą otoczył go Dumbledore. Chłopak wiedział już w jakiś sposób, że Dumbledore go nie skrzywdzi ale wiedział również, że musi bezwzględnie, bez dyskusji wykonywać polecenia dyrektora, bo inaczej zostanie do ich wykonania przymuszony i będzie ukarany. Dumbledore nie przeklinał Crucio jak Czarny Pan ani nie karał fizycznie, jednak to co mógłby mu zrobić, było równie nieprzyjemne. Snape coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest całkowicie zależny od dyrektora. Severus siedział swobodnie rozparty w fotelu, skupiony na czytaniu i coraz bardziej zafascynowany opasłym tomiszczem, które właśnie studiował. Jego umysł błyskawicznie przyswajał śpiewne inkantacje i modyfikował skomplikowane eliksiry, które były opisane w księdze. Albus popijając wino, z uśmiechem obserwował skupionego na czytaniu, zaniedbanego młodzieńca o bladej cerze i tłustych, czarnych włosach. Po dwudziestu minutach Snape uniósł głowę znad książki.

-Będę potrzebował publikacji o czarno magicznych eliksirach i o przeciwurokach.

-Możesz korzystać z biblioteki szkolnej, szpitalnej, możesz zamawiać księgi na koszt szkoły. Daję ci w tym wolną rękę. Nie życzę sobie, abyś zajmował się czarną magią, urokami i klątwami. Będę wiedział jakie książki wypożyczasz i zamawiasz. Jeżeli nie dostosujesz się do mojego polecenia, będę interweniował.

-Dobrze Albus, rozumiem, - Snape pokiwał głową.

Czarodzieje siedzieli jeszcze długo w noc przy winie i słodyczach, omawiając co bardziej interesujące aspekty tej pasjonującej księgi.

Ze względu na niedawną śmierciożerczą przeszłość, żaden z nauczycieli nie utrzymywał kontaktów towarzyskich z nowym kolegą i były czarnoksiężnik był traktowany jak powietrze, wiec Albus starał się spędzać z nim każdą wolną chwilę. Stary czarodziej dobrze znający życie i ludzi wiedział, że po kilku latach koledzy nauczyciele wybaczą mu, zapomną i zaakceptują go.

xxx

Severus nie mógł pogodzić się z zakazem studiowania czarnej magii... Robił to od dzieciństwa i brakowało mu tego, ale też nie zdobył się na odwagę aby złamać zakaz dyrektora bo dobrze wiedział, że zostanie wtedy ukarany. Czarnoksiężnik mający bardzo niewielkie poczucie własnej wartości lękał się publicznego upokorzenia i Dumbledore, który poświęcił dużo czasu aby go poznać, dobrze wiedział gdzie uderzyć i czym mu zagrozić aby osiągnąć zamierzony efekt. Jednak Snape nie zmierzał tak łatwo zrezygnować i w czerwcu aplikował na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Zdziwiony Dumbledore, poprosił Severusa do swego gabinetu. Snape stanął przed szefem z chmurnym obliczem i wysłuchał tego, czego się spodziewał.

-Nie Severusie, nie ma mowy, wytłumaczyłem ci już dlaczego. Przykro mi, że tego nie rozumiesz,- powiedział Dumbledore, i powtarzał te słowa co roku.

Snape systematycznie aplikując na to stanowisko wyrażał w taki sposób niezgodę na wymuszoną przez Dumbledore niemożność studiowania czarnej magii, nie spodziewając się pozytywnego załatwienia swojej sprawy.

xxx

Wiosną 1982 roku, w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu pojawił się emerytowany nauczyciel eliksirów, Horacy Slughorn. Albus ucieszył się na widok przyjaciela z Syltherinu, oklumując zaciekawienie prawdziwym powodem tej niespodziewanej wizyty.

-Co cię sprowadza Horacy? Wreszcie przypomniałeś sobie o mnie?- Z uśmiechem zapytał Dumbledore.

-Nie narzekaj. Odkąd zostałeś dyrektorem nie miałeś dla mnie zbyt wiele czasu,- Horacy też się uśmiechnął.

-Siadaj proszę, mam najlepszy miód od Rosemarty, taki jaki lubisz, kandyzowane ananasy też się znajdą,- Albus ciepło spojrzał na byłego kochanka. Dyrektor dobiegał setki a Horacy osiemdziesiątki i miłosne igraszki dawno nie były im w głowach, ale przyjaźń i sympatia pozostała.

Czarodzieje usiedli w wygodnych fotelach popijając miód, podjadając słodycze i rozmawiając o dawnych, dobrych czasach. Dumbledore spokojnie czekał, aż Horacy ujawni cel swojej wizyty.

-Jak ten Snape sprawuje się jako nauczyciel?- Zapytał Horacy.

-Jest bardzo fachowym nauczycielem i ma łatwość przekazywania wiedzy,- Dumbledore już wiedział, jaki to interes ma do niego Slughorn.

-Śmierciożerca? Czarnoksiężnik? Jak taki człowiek może być dobrym nauczycielem, Albusie?

-Wyraził dogłębną skruchę i chęć zerwania z przeszłością.

-I ty mu wierzysz?

-Wierzę.

Sprytny ślizgon zdumiał się nad zaćmieniem umysłu prawego gryfona. Widząc, że nic u niego nie zyska w taki sposób, zdecydował się na szczerość.

-Albusie, czy wiesz, że Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać zmusił mnie do przejścia na emeryturę? Przecież ten chłopak jest jego szpiegiem, Albusie przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy! Nie chciałem odchodzić na emeryturę, źle się czuję poza Hogwartem, chciałbym wrócić.

Dumbledore zamyślił się, zapatrzony w złocistą szklanicę miodu, którą trzymał w ręku. Po dłuższej chwili oderwał wzrok od trunku i przemówił, z zastanowieniem, starannie dobierając słowa.

-Domyślałem się tego, Horacy. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Tom Riddle jest nieśmiertelny?

-W jaki sposób?

-Horkruksy,- krótko odpowiedział dyrektor.

Słysząc te słowa, Horacy zbladł jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć.

-Wiesz coś na ten temat?- Zapytał dyrektor, widząc reakcję przyjaciela.

Slughorn pokiwał głową.

-Tak, kiedyś, przed laty wypytywał mnie o to,- odpowiedział bardzo zdenerwowany ślizgon.

-Mógłbyś pokazać mi to wspomnienie?

-Tak, oczywiście Albusie, ale czy jesteś tego pewien?-Slughorn nawet nie usiłował ukryć przerażenia.

-Tak,- odpowiedział pewnie Dumbledore.

Albus przywołał myślodsiewnię i Horacy dotknął różdżką skroni. Biała nić wspomnień wylądowała w tym czarodziejskim naczyniu.

-Muszę już iść Albusie, bardzo się spieszę, właśnie przypomniałem sobie o czymś ważnym, - zdenerwowany Slughorn informował oklumującego rozbawienie dyrektora.- A, i tej rozmowy nigdy nie było, Albusie.

-Oczywiście Horacy, masz moje słowo,- powiedział Dumbledore, udając troskę.

Slughorn pożegnał się znikając w kominku i Albus wiedział, że będzie miał z nim spokój przez długie lata.

xxx

Proces resocjalizacji młodego śmierciożercy zatrudnionego w charakterze nauczyciela nie był ani prosty ani łatwy i wymagał od Albusa czujności i zdecydowanych reakcji gdy zachowanie podopiecznego było... Hmm... Niepożądane wychowawczo i niemożliwe do zaakceptowania. Dyrektor traktujący pracę jako pokutę, nieobarczony rodziną, chętnie podjął się tego pedagogicznego wyzwania. Po śmierci Lily, po tym jak sługa Voldemorta oznajmił mu, że zamierza odejść, dyrektor rzucił na niego czar wykrywający samouszkodzenia, ale także użycie czarnej magii i trucizn. Snape podejrzewał, że pryncypał go monitoruje, nie wiedział tylko w jakim stopniu. Nie buntował się, ani nie poruszał tego tematu bo nie miał wyboru i musiał się dostosować a właściwie, to wyborem był Azkaban. Śmierciożerca bardzo się kontrolował aby nie przekląć ucznia i przez kilka miesięcy mu się to udawało, lecz pewnego dnia nie wytrzymał. Na korytarzu, przed samą ciszą nocną przyłapał grupkę gryfonów z siódmej klasy, którym przewodził dumny i zarozumiały Araon Schmidt. Snape, w rozmowie z niewiele młodszymi od siebie uczniami, prawie rówieśnikami, początkowo był opanowany, ale gdy dumny potomek bogatego rodu zachował się arogancko i nauczyciel odniósł wrażenie, że nim pogardza, wtedy stracił panowanie na sobą i przeklął go krótkim Dolores. Gryfoni widząc co spotkało kolegę uspokoili się i dostosowali do poleceń. Snape odszedł, lecz nie zdążył nawet dojść do lochów gdy dyrektor poprosił go na rozmowę. Alchemik był trochę zdziwiony zaproszeniem. Gdy przekroczył próg dyrektorskiego gabinetu zorientował się, że Dumbledore jest wściekły.

\- Siadaj Severusie, - dyrektor patrzył na nauczyciela ze stalą w oczach i Snape skulił się pod jego spojrzeniem. - Gdy zaczynałeś pracę poinformowałem cię, że w Hogwarcie nie stosujemy żadnych kar fizycznych, czy pamiętasz tą rozmowę?

-Przepraszam...

-Czy pamiętasz?

\- Tak, -wyszeptał Snape.

-Severusie, jeżeli jeszcze raz tkniesz ucznia, to wylatujesz ze szkoły. Nie muszę ci przypominać, że moje poręczenie nie będzie wtedy aktualne? Wolisz Azkaban?

-Nie,- zaprzeczył blady jak śmierć Snape, jakby ostania kropla krwi odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

-Przeprosisz pana Schmidta na lekcji, -cicho kontynuował dyrektor...

-Nie!- Przerwał mu Snape, -proszę, nie.

-Więc wolisz celę w Azkabanie?

-Nie, -jęknął Snape, spuszczając głowę i zakrywając twarz włosami.

-Wiec?

-Przeproszę,- wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie.

-Bardzo dobrze. Jeżeli jeszcze raz coś takiego się powtórzy, to wylatujesz ze szkoły, -powiedział twardo Dumbledore. -Możesz już iść.

Nad drugi dzień, Snape miał lekcję z klasą owutemową do której uczęszczał pan Schmidt. W trakcie lekcji nauczyciel cały czas się oklumował, jego oczy były puste jak dwa tunele, a twarz przypominała maskę. Nikt nie był świadom wściekłości i pogardy dla siebie, które gościły w jego sercu. Zajęcia były prowadzone bardzo fachowo, nauczyciel umiał przystępnie przekazać swoją rozległą wiedzę więc uczniowie chłonęli każde słowo pełni szacunku dla wiedzy i umiejętności nauczyciela, ale Snape nie dostrzegał tego. Nadal, jak w swoich szkolnych czasach, czuł się kimś gorszym, kimś godnym pogardy, wyśmiewanym biedakiem i półszlamą. To co musiał uczynić, to co kazał mu zrobić Albus było dla niego bardzo poniżające i gdyby nie mistrzowska oklumencja, pewno nie byłby w stanie przeprosić skazując się na Azkaban... Pewno przedtem z rozpaczy poprzeklinałby wszystkich... Po lekcji Snape stanął naprzeciw gryfona.

-Panie Schmidt, przepraszam pana za to co uczyniłem Panu wczoraj. Moje zachowanie było niedopuszczalne, - nauczyciel powiedział zimnym, matowym, pozbawionym emocji głosem odzwierciedlającym oklumowany umysł.

-Nic się nie stało, -odpowiedział zażenowany Araon. - To ja zachowałem się niewłaściwie, przepraszam, - dokończył nie patrząc nauczycielowi w oczy i równocześnie pakując książki, po czym wyszedł. Pozostali uczniowie, powstrzymując się od komentarzy, podążyli w jego ślady.

W miarę upływu dnia rosła pogarda Severusa do siebie... Gdyby to był koniec roku szkolnego, ostatnia lekcja... Ale jeszcze kilka miesięcy będę musiał prowadzić z nim lekcje... Pewno będzie drwił ze mnie i wyśmiewał za moimi plecami... Snape coraz bardziej odechciewało się żyć... Nienawiść do siebie rosła wraz z brakiem perspektyw i z bezsensem życia... Wieczorem położył się do łóżka i wbijając ostre paznokcie w skórę powoli ją rozrywał... Nie czuł bólu, ani nie widział krwi wsiąkającej w prześcieradło. Nagle, w komnacie pojawił się Dumbledore i twarz Snape wykrzywiła się wściekłością. Albus ujrzał śmierciożercę.

\- Wynoś się, nie dotykaj mnie, zostaw mnie w spokoju!, - krzyczał.

-Uspokój się,- cicho powiedział Dumbledore.

Snape uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. W oczach dyrektora nie było już tych stalowych błysków, tylko smutek i troska. Severus ponownie opadł na poduszkę nie przestając zaciskać palców na okaleczonej skórze.

-Czego chcesz?- Warknął.

-Dlaczego? -Zapytał Dumbledore z bólem w głosie.

-Co dlaczego?

-Dlaczego to sobie robisz?

Snape uśmiechną się ironicznie i położył na boku wtulając twarz w poduszkę tak, aby nie patrzeć na rozmówcę.

-Bo mnie upokorzyłeś, a to boli, bardzo boli. Bo jestem od ciebie całkowicie zależny, jestem twoim więźniem i wykorzystujesz to.

-Tak myślisz?- Zapytał zaszokowany Albus. - Przeprosiny nazywasz upokorzeniem? I w jaki sposób wykorzystuję twoja zależność?

-Tak to odczuwam. Proszę cię Albus, zostaw mnie, odejdź.

-Ale dlaczego? - W głosie Dumbledore była słyszalna prośba.

Właściwie, to dlaczego? Snape zastanowił się nad pytaniem.

\- To są chyba naturalne odczucia, po tym co kazałeś mi zrobić.

\- Nie, - powiedział zdecydowanie Dumbledore.

\- To nie wiem, - odburknął po chwili, nadal nie patrząc na niego.

\- Severusie, proszę, daj sobie pomóc, - powiedział Dumbledore, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, i gdy chłopak nie oponował, to czarem oczyścił zaschłą krew i zasklepił rany, po czym patrząc na plecy rozmówcy powiedział: - Uczniowie są pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności, wiedzy i łatwości z jaką się nią dzielisz. Mają do ciebie szacunek i podziwiają cię.

\- Nie wierzę w to.

-Czemu tego nie dostrzegasz? - Szepnął Albus.

Snape zastanowił się.

-Jestem półszlamą, w szkole wyśmiewano się ze mnie, z moich ubrań, biedy... Najbardziej twoi gryfoni, ale inni też traktowali mnie z taką... Wyniosła pogardą. Najlepiej czułem się na Nokturnie, zresztą wiesz. Czemu mnie dręczysz, przecież zrobiłem to co chciałeś.

\- Nie twoje pochodzenie, ale to co osiągniesz w życiu określi ciebie, Severusie. A możesz osiągnąć bardzo wiele. Twoje czyny określają kim jesteś, a nie twoi rodzice ani nie środowisko z jakiego się wywodzisz czy majątek. Ilu bogatych, czystej krwi czarodziejów tak nisko upadło, że stracili wszystko? Syriusz Black, Barthy Crouch junior... Byłeś torturowany, znęcano się nad tobą i dokuczano ci, stąd brak poczucia własnej wartości i pogarda dla siebie, ale musisz mieć świadomość, że niczym nie zasłużyłeś na taki los i takie traktowanie, że to oprawcy są winni, nie ty. Stosując kary fizyczne, przeklinając, bezwiednie gotujesz swój los młodzieży która jest pod twoja opieką i którą winieneś jako nauczyciel chronić.

-Rozumiem, - cicho, po dłuższej przerwie, powiedział w poduszkę Snape.

-Severusie, nie będę tolerował krzywdzenia uczniów i jeżeli to się jeszcze raz powtórzy, jeżeli jeszcze raz tkniesz ucznia, to spełnię swoją groźbę.

-Wiem, - wyszeptał Severus.

-Jak zamierzasz panować nad sobą?

Snape zdziwiła troska słyszalna w głosie dyrektora, więc wreszcie oderwał głowę od poduszki i spojrzał na niego.

-Oklumując się.

-Nie widząc twoich uczuć młodzież będzie nieufna, będzie się ciebie bała, nie nawiążesz żadnych pozytywnych relacji...

-Znasz jakiś lepszy sposób?- Zapytał ironicznie. - Może to i lepiej, - dodał po chwili.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

Od tego czasu, Snape nigdy, przenigdy, nie dotknął ani nie przeklął ucznia. Gdy był bardzo zdenerwowany to krzyżował ręce na piersiach wbijając palce w ramiona, aby poczuć ból i aby nie zrobić jakiegoś głupstwa.

xxx

Rok szkolny 1981/1982 powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi, i hogwarcka młodzież cieszyła się ze zbliżających wakacji. Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor tej magicznej placówki miał kłopot, bo nie wiedział co zrobić z nauczycielem eliksirów, Severusem Snape. Nauczyciel nie mógł zostać w Hogwarcie, bo szkoła na okres wakacji była magicznie zamykana i Severus byłby więźniem w swoich kwaterach, a tego Albus zdecydowanie nie chciał. Severus nie mógł też powrócić do domu, bo Albusowi ciężko byłoby wyciągać go potem z Azkabanu, gdyby już tam trafił. Kilka miesięcy po upadku Voldemorta w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie nadal panowała ogromna nienawiść do śmierciożerców, a miejsce zamieszkania Snape było znane. Albus wiedział też, że nie uzyska dla niego zgody na deportację poza teren Wysp, więc nie mógł go zabrać na Kontynent gdzie zwykle spędzał wakacje. Dumbledore znalazł rozwiązanie tego problemu przed samym końcem roku szkolnego.

-Severusie, myślałeś już gdzie spędzisz wakacje?- Zapytał Dumbledore, któregoś czerwcowego wieczoru. Dyrektor odwiedził podwładnego w jego kwaterach, zastając go przy kociołku, wrzącego jakiś skomplikowany eliksir. Snape niezadowolony, że Dumbledore mu przeszkadza, zabezpieczył eliksir i poprosił przełożonego do saloniku.

-Napijesz się czegoś?

-Wina skrzatów, - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

Severus magicznie przywołał butelkę, i gdy napełnione czerwonym płynem kieliszki podpłynęły ku nim, powiedział:

-Nie, nie myślałem o tym.

-Znalazłem odpowiednie miejsce w którym spędzisz wakacje, przygotuj się, deportujemy się tam w piątek wieczorem.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Niespodzianka,- dyrektor radośnie uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach mignęły wesołe ogniki.

Severus nie lubił niespodzianek, ale Albus się tym nie przejął. Nauczyciel nie wypytywał się, bo już na tyle znał dyrektora iż wiedział, że jak nie chce czegoś powiedzieć, to nie powie.

Więc w piątek wieczorem, Severus będący w bardzo ponurym nastroju, oczekiwał dyrektora w swoich kwaterach. Nagłe pojawienie Dumbledore poprzedziło magiczne pukanie.

-Gotowy, Severusie?

Dyrektor, w przeciwieństwie do podwładnego, był w bardzo radosnym, wakacyjnym nastroju, ciesząc się z zakończenia roku szkolnego podobnie jak jego uczniowie.

-Tak,- burknął niegrzecznie Snape.

Chłopak rozważał spędzenie wakacji w swoich kwaterach, w lochach, czytając i warząc. To wcale nie byłaby taka zła opcja, czarodziej był zdecydowany poprosić o to dyrektora gdyby "niespodzianka" była zbyt przykra.

-No, to znikamy, Severusie,- radosny Albus chwycił nauczyciela razem z jego kufrem i po chwili, zdziwionym oczom Snape ukazał się niewielki parterowy domek stojący na zasnutym rzadką mgłą, porośniętym niezbyt gęstym lasem klifie, a w dole siwe morze leniwie toczyło swe fale.

-Ależ tu jest pięknie, - wyszeptał zdumiony Severus. -Gdzie jesteśmy?

-Nad walijskim klifem, w nienanoszalnej posiadłości.

-Czyjej?

-Mojej,- Albus uśmiechnął się. - Chodź, zakwaterujesz się, cieszę się, że ci się tutaj podoba.

Domek był bardzo urokliwy, dwie niewielkie sypialnie, biblioteka z miejscem do pracy z dużym oknem zwróconym ku morzu, pracownia eliksirów mieszcząca się w przybudówce, niewielka kuchnia połączona z jadalnią. Dumbledore wprowadził Severusa do sypialni z widokiem na morze licząc, że monotonny szum i widok fal ześlą na niego spokój i sen.

Czarodzieje zrobili kolację i siedli za stołem, w jadalni z oknem zwróconym ku morzu.

\- Możesz do woli korzystać z pracowni i z biblioteki. Zabrałeś coś, czym mógłbyś się zająć, Severusie?

-Oczywiście, -Snape uśmiechnął się. - Od kilku miesięcy warzę eliksir przeciw bardzo rzadkim, starym klątwom zabijającym, - powiedział z pasją. - To jest bardzo trudne zadanie, bo przepis jest błędny i niepełny, ale mam nadzieję osiągnąć sukces w tym względzie.

-Cieszę się, dziecko. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to daj mi znać. Będę cię opuszczał, czasem na kilka dni, mam swoje sprawy do załatwienia, wybaczysz mi?

-Nie liczyłem, że spędzisz ze mną całe wakacje.

-Ach Severusie, i nie możesz opuszczać tej posiadłości, to jest chyba jasne?

-Tak.

Po kolacji Albus uprzątnął stół jednym machnięciem różdżki, i czarodzieje z kieliszkami wina w dłoniach usiedli na werandzie z widokiem na siwe morze, zamyśleni, cisi i spokojni.

Severus czuł się bardzo dobrze nad morzem, sam, z dala od ludzi. Rano warzył, popołudnia spędzał w bibliotece, a wieczory nad morzem, na niewielkiej plaży, na którą schodziło się po stromych stopniach magicznie wykutych w klifie.

Albus pojawiał się i znikał na kilka dni. Severus bardzo lubił troskę Albusa, to że stary czarodziej dba o niego i interesuje się tym co robi, bo tak niewielu osobom zależało na nim. Severus lubił wieczorne rozmowy z dyrektorem, zwykle prowadzone na tarasie z widokiem na morze.

\- Wiesz Albusie, najlepiej czuje się sam ze sobą. Inni ludzie zupełnie nie są mi potrzebni. Męczą mnie kontakty z innymi a konieczność przebywania w grupie budzi we mnie przerażenie,- powiedział Snape pewnego letniego wieczoru.

-To normalne, moje dziecko, po tym co przeszedłeś jako śmierciożerca, po tym jak byłeś traktowany przez swego Pana.

-Wytłumaczysz mi to Albusie?- Snape ze zdziwienia uniósł brew.

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Riddle znęcając się nad wami postępował bardzo przemyślnie, poprzez tortury sprawował władzę nad wami i poddawał was coraz większej kontroli. Tortury odczłowieczają, Severusie. Musieliście jakąś "załatwiać" sprawę gniewu wywołanego przewlekłym dręczeniem. Rekompensatą za przebyte cierpienie zwykle jest zadawanie cierpień innym. Wasz Pan dobrze to rozumiał dziecko, i dawał wam swobodę w torturowaniu i znęcaniu się nad innymi, nad mugolami, nad swoimi wrogami.

-Ale co z tym ma wspólnego to, że nie lubię ludzi?- Zapytał zdziwiony Severus.

-"Nie lubisz ludzi",- westchnął Albus, powtarzając słowa czarnoksiężnika. - Taka osobowość jest typowa dla kogoś kto jak ty był przewlekle dręczony. Niepewność w świecie, wśród innych ludzi, brak wiary w siebie, zerwanie więzi społecznych, wroga i nieufna postawa wobec otaczającego świata, stałe uczucie napięcia i rozdrażnienia, wrażenie wyobcowania, nie tylko ty tego doświadczasz, Severusie.

Snape zamyślił się.

-Teraz, gdy rozumiem powód takiego zachowania, może będę mógł się zmienić?

Albus westchnął ponownie, słysząc te słowa.

\- Nie sądzę, dziecko. Rozum nie wytłumaczy ani nie okiełza cierpienia a od przeżytych tortur nie ma ucieczki. Cała organizacja śmierciożerców jest naznaczona piętnem sadyzmu. Twój pan chce urzeczywistnić świat w którym tryumfują męczarnie, zniszczenie i śmierć.

-On wróci?

-Tak Severusie, on na pewno wróci, dlatego musisz być przygotowany.

-I nie powiesz mi, w jaki sposób Czarny Pan jest nieśmiertelny?

-Nie Severusie, przykro mi, ale tego nie mogę ci wyjawić...

Czarodzieje spędzili wiele letnich wieczorów na takich rozmowach, zapatrzeni w jednostajnie falujące i szumiące morze.

Pod koniec pobytu w tej magicznej posiadłości, Snape uwarzył to, nad czym pracował od kilku miesięcy i Dumbledore był pod wrażeniem. W pierwszej chwili zdumiony pomyślał, że chłopak zrealizował sen alchemików o stworzeniu złota z niczego, bo to co mu Severus pokazał przypominało gęste, płynne złoto.

-Nie, to nie jest złoto, Albusie, - uśmiechał się wyraźnie szczęśliwy alchemik. - To jest eliksir o potężnej mocy magicznej przeciw najstraszliwszym klątwom. Może kiedyś się przyda, - filozoficznie powiedział Snape, pakując eliksir do sterylnie czystych, szczelnie zamykanych pojemników.

Pod koniec sierpnia Albus wraz z wypoczętym i odprężonym Severusem powrócili do szkoły... Rozpoczynał się kolejny rok szkolny.


	38. Biada zwyciężonym

Biada zwyciężonym

Po odejściu Voldemorta dla rodzin śmierciożerców nastały ciężkie czasy. Nazwiska osadzonych w Azkabanie na dożywocie czarnoksiężników były powszechnie znane: Lestranege, Black, Travers, Selwyn, Jugson, Rowle, Mulciber, Dołochow, Rookwood, i ich rodziny doświadczały powszechnej pogardy.

W Hogwarcie niechęć nauczycieli i uczniów skupiła się na ślizgonach. Snape starał się chronić podopiecznych, jednocześnie zmagając się ze skierowaną ku sobie niechęcią kolegów. Wyzwiska śmiercierusy, spluwanie na widok co poniektórych ślizgonów, było na porządku dziennym. Severus zawsze reagował bardzo zdecydowanie, rozdawał szlabany, zabierał punkty i interweniował u opiekunów domów, przede wszystkim u McGonagall, bo to jej podopieczni byli najbardziej agresywni. Snape miał w pierwszej klasie córkę Billa Traversa, Laurę, pogodną, spokojną dziewczynkę, która bardzo przeżywała aresztowanie ojca i tęskniła za domem. Laura nie dość, że z trudnością adoptowała się w szkole, to jeszcze nie radziła sobie z niechęcią i pogardą co poniektórych gryfonów. Severus faworyzował dziewczynkę na lekcjach, starając się ją dowartościować, ale nie był w stanie chronić jej cały czas i Laura zaczęła być wycofana, płaczliwa i opuściła się w nauce. W trzeciej klasie, w Syltherinie, był najmłodszy brat Mulcibera, Aeoron, a w szóstej średni, Sebbus. Chłopcy doświadczali pogardy ze względu na ojca i brata. Sebbus zawziął się i wspomagany przez kolegów z dormitorium dobrze radził sobie z zaczepkami gryfonów, ale młodszy Aeoron nie mógł przywyknąć do takiego traktowania, zrobił się nerwowy i zaczął mieć problem z koncentracją na lekcjach.

Pewnego jesiennego dnia 1982 roku, Severus podążając na lekcję usłyszał:

\- Ty śmiercierusko, córko mordercy, ilu czarodziejów zabił twój ojciec? Pewno będziesz taka jak on, tfu,- tu bohaterski gryfon splunął pod nogi dziewczynki.- Nadal rytualnie mordujecie mugoli pijąc ich krew?- Wykrzykiwał Frank Prewett, wspierany przez stojącego obok kolegę z dormitorium, Billa Wesleya.

Snape wyrósł przed nimi nagle, jak spod ziemi i zerknął na zapłakaną Laurę, którą pocieszała koleżanka, Rose Nott.

-Odejmuję Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów Prewett, i masz dzisiaj o ósmej wieczorem szlaban, -powiedział cichym, groźnym głosem nauczyciel.- Twoje zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne.

-Ale panie profesorze, dzisiaj mamy trening quidditcha!

-Słyszałeś co powiedziałem? Marsz do klasy, bo za chwilę to będzie pięćdziesiąt punktów, - Snape wykrzywił twarz w złośliwym uśmiechu i gryfon posłuchał go od razu, bez zbędnych dyskusji.

Gdy pierwszoroczni ślizgoni i gryfoni zajęli miejsca w klasie, wściekły nauczyciel rozpoczął prowadzenie lekcji.

-Dzisiaj będziemy warzyć eliksir uspokajający, to jest bardzo prosta mikstura, przepis macie na tablicy,- tu krótkie machnięcie różdżką,- potrzebne ingrediencje znajdziecie w kredensie.

Dzieci podchodziły do składziku i wśród gwaru i przepychanek pobierały potrzebne składniki. Severus ustawił się tak aby odgrodzić Travers od dzielnych gryfonów, jednocześnie spod zmrużonych powiek obserwując Prewetta.

Nauczyciel pomagał Laurze przy warzeniu, bo dziewczynce trzęsły się ręce i była rozkojarzona, jednocześnie nabijając się z pracy Prewetta i budząc złośliwymi komentarzami śmiech ślizgonów. Severus pod koniec lekcji opróżnił kociołek gryfona, mimo że jego eliksir nie był najgorszy. Frank czerwony na twarzy, zaciskając usta i ręce, opuścił klasę nie patrząc na nauczyciela i nie odzywając się, aby nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji. Wieczorem, czyszcząc bez użycia magii nocniki w skrzydle szpitalnym, Prewett ze łzami w oczach obserwował przez okno, wzlatujących pod niebo kolegów na miotłach.

W czasie gdy gryfon pod nadzorem madame Pomfrey odbywał szlaban, wściekły Severus pojawił się pod drzwiami dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

-Co cię sprowadza o tak później porze, Severusie? - Zapytał zdziwiony Dumbledore.

-Możemy porozmawiać?

-Oczywiście, proszę usiądź dziecko, napijesz się czegoś?

-Najchętniej ognistej,- burknął Snape, ironicznie wydymając wargi.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym podał mu to, o co prosił. Severus wypił trunek jednym haustem.

-Więc, co się takiego stało, Severusie?

Siedząc w dyrektorskim gabinecie, w wygodnym fotelu, chłopak miał kłopot z wytłumaczeniem Albusowi powodu swego zdenerwowania. Po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, rozpoczął.

-Albusie, byłem śmierciożercą, zabijałem i znęcałem się nad ludźmi. Wiem, że należy mi się Azkaban i nigdy, słowem nie narzekałem na to, w jaki sposób jestem traktowany ale te dzieci, które się tu uczą, one niczego złego nie zrobiły. Chcesz zobaczyć, mam ci pokazać w jaki sposób ślizgoni są traktowani przez kolegów? A nauczyciele udają, że tego nie widzą. Nie radzę sobie z tym,- chłopak mówiąc to wstał i popatrzył na przełożonego.-Przepraszam, że przyszedłem z tym do ciebie, wiem że nie możesz mi pomóc, - dokończył cicho, kierując się ku wyjściu.

Dumbledore w czasie tej gorzkiej przemowy przypatrywał się uważnie Severusowi, łącząc palce rąk w charakterystycznym geście. Dyrektor przypomniał sobie szkolne lata, gdy sam był pierwszorocznym, i powróciło cierpienie, którego wtedy doświadczał... I wyzwiska, którymi obdarzali go koledzy, z których "syn czarnoksiężnika" i "syn mordercy" były najłagodniejsze.

-Usiądź Severusie, -powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore, i zdziwiony nauczyciel spełnił polecenie. -Severusie, musisz tę sprawę załatwić sam, jesteś opiekunem domu. Za kilka dni mamy zebranie, najprościej będzie jak porozmawiasz z kolegami na ten temat.

-Nie, nie zrobię tego.- Severus lękając się, że zostanie wyśmiany i zignorowany, jak ognia unikał publicznych wystąpień na radach pedagogicznych.

-Pomyśl o swoich podopiecznych. Ja też tam będę Severusie, nie musisz lękać się upokorzenia, -powiedział dyrektor, jakby znając jego myśli.

Snape spojrzał zdziwiony na Albusa.

-Wiec dobrze, tak zrobię.

Kilka dni później, opiekun Syltherinu pomimo niechęci do publicznych wystąpień, zdesperowany pogardliwym i upokarzającym traktowaniem ślizgonów, zebrał się w sobie i zabrał głos na posiedzeniu rady nauczycielskiej.

-Niedopuszczalny jest sposób, w jaki ślizgoni są traktowani przez pozostałych uczniów. Uważam, że reakcja nauczycieli którzy są świadkami takiego traktowania jest niewystarczająca. - Snape powstał krzyżując ręce na piersiach, wyrażając w taki sposób niechęć i brak zaufania do kolegów, mówił cicho, prawie szeptem, ale jego słowa były dobrze słyszalne. -Ta młodzież to nie są przestępcy, to nie są śmierciożercy, są tutaj ażeby zdobyć wiedzę. Sposób w jaki są traktowani zmniejsza ich, już i tak małe poczucie własnej wartości i w przyszłości nawet niewielkie niepowodzenie popchnie ich na drogę przestępstwa. Dotyczy to przede wszystkim młodzieży z Nokturnu, bo przedstawiciele bogatych rodów czystej krwi poradzą sobie w życiu, - gorzko stwierdził Severus. -Proszę, wpłyńcie na zachowanie podległej wam młodzieży, proszę zwłaszcza opiekunów domów. Jest to także w waszym interesie, w interesie całego magicznego społeczeństwa, bo nie powinno być wam obojętne, co ta młodzież będzie robić po ukończeniu szkoły.

Dumbledore, słysząc te słowa, uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że Severus tak dobrze poradził sobie, a nauczyciele pospuszczali głowy, bo czuli się trochę winni. Nikt nie zabrał głosu, ale od tego czasu Snape nie był sam, bo koledzy przestali patrzeć przez palce na publiczne dokuczanie i upokarzanie ślizgonów.

xxx

Snape, mimo pogardy okazywanej przez nauczycieli, na lekcjach potrafił utrzymać dyscyplinę i nikt z uczniów nie odważył się uwłaczać mu w jakikolwiek sposób. Nawet gryfoni z klas owutemowych marzący o aurorskiej karierze zachowywali się poprawnie, okazując szacunek dla fachowości nauczyciela, bo chcieli jak najwięcej skorzystać na jego lekcjach aby owutemy z tego przedmiotu zdać przynajmniej na powyżej oczekiwań.

Zajęcia z eliksirów były prowadzone w lochach, gdzie było zimno i ponuro. Snape ubierał się w czarne, dopasowane, czyste i porządne szaty, zarzucając na ramiona obszerną pelerynę, która skrywała silne ciało śmierciożercy. Na nogach miał wysokie, skórzane, błyszczące czystością buty. Nauczyciel mówił prawie szeptem potrafiąc utrzymać w klasie ciszę bez podnoszenia głosu. Były śmierciożerca budził respekt wśród uczniów samym swoim wyglądem, stwardniałymi rysami twarzy i tą jakaś magiczną siłą, która od niego emanowała. Było powszechnie wiadomym, że nauczyciel eliksirów zna się na czarnej magii jak mało kto. Snape na lekcjach zwykle oklumował się i jego oblicze nie odzwierciedlało żadnych uczuć, a oczy były zimne i puste jak dwa tunele. Po latach, postać Snape stała się charakterystyczna dla Hogwartu, niewysoki czarodziej spowity w czarne szaty, w obszernej pelerynie, z prostymi, czarnymi, przetłuszczonymi, spływającymi do ramion włosami, z bladą, wychudłą, pociągłą, beznamiętną, okrutną twarzą, z dużym, haczykowatym nosem i z czarnymi, zimnymi oczyma. Snape rzadko opuszczał lochy, gdzie prowadził lekcje, mieszkał i pracował. Dyrektor zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że jest to sposób karania siebie jednak prawda była taka, że nauczyciel eliksirów zaszywając się w lochach unikał kolegów, ograniczając kontakty towarzyskie do minimum.

Sytuacja w szkole która powstała po upadku Voldemorta spowodowała, że Severus zaczął być niechętny gryfonom jako takim. Puszące się z dumy, butne dzieci pracowników Ministerstwa... Severus nie cierpiał ich coraz bardziej.

Snape solidaryzując się ze swoim domem wykluczonym po przegranej Voldemorta, jako jedyny nauczyciel na meczach quidditcha ignorował trybuny przeznaczone dla grona pedagogicznego i siadał wśród ślizgonów, na trybunach Syltherinu.

xxx

Siedziby rodów czystej krwi, o których powszechnie było wiadomo, że ich członkowie popierają Voldemorta, były wielokrotnie przeszukiwane przez aurorów i dwór Luciusza Malfoya nie był wyjątkiem. Czarnoksiężnik, tak jak jemu podobni, doświadczał powszechnej pogardy nie mając szansy na jakąkolwiek legalna pracę. Nie była to wielka kara, bo przedstawiciele czystej krwi rodów tradycyjnie zajmowali się handlem, wykorzystując magię do robienia interesów. Upokarzające było traktowanie ich przez aurorów w trakcie rewizji, wyzwiska, zrywanie w nocy z łóżek, brak czasu na ubranie, stanie godzinami w zimnych, metodycznie przeszukiwanych pomieszczaniach, w cienkich nocnych koszulach. Przeszukania nic nie wnosiły, ku rozgoryczeniu aurorów, bowiem Malfoyowie, Nottowie, Averzy, Macnairzy i inny, umieli robić użytek ze złota i galeonów, które posiadali w znacznych ilościach.

Pewnego dnia, Luciusz Malfoy siedział w pokoju gościnnym w swoim dworze i wpatrzony w ogień rozmyślał. Był sierpień, ale w komnacie było chłodno i ponuro. Czarnoksiężnik wspominał niedawną imprezę, którą zorganizował z okazji drugich urodzin syna i na której zjawili się prawie wszyscy śmierciożercy pozostali na wolności. Słudzy Czarnego Pana byli w niewesołych nastrojach. Nie wspominano tych, którzy siedzieli w Azkabanie, ale ich los zawisł nad biesiadującymi jak klątwa. Rozmowy urywały się, bo nie było jak wspominać tak niedawnej przeszłości ignorując tych, którzy teraz cierpieli katusze dementorów.

-Pamiętasz, jak Rabastan... jak Bella... wtedy, na akcji Travers... - nie chcieli nawet myśleć, czy jeszcze żyją, czy któryś z nich nie został już pochowany w nieoznakowanym grobie, na wieczne zapomnienie.

Przy stole, oprócz gospodarzy siedzieli: Walden Macnair, Ian i Kadok Avery, Nott, Goyle, Yaxley... Nie było Snape, nie było z nim kontaktu, sowy wysłane do niego wracały nie dostarczywszy listów. Dumbledore wywiózł go gdzieś. Koledzy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Severus nie ma lekko w Hogwarcie. Ckliwość potężnego dyrektora w niewielkim stopniu przesłaniała mu rozum. Rozmowy o przeszłości nie kleiły się i śmierciożercy zaczęli powracać do tego, co ich tak bardzo frapowało, do powodu klęski Czarnego Pana.

-Ten Potter musi mieć potężną, czarnoksięską moc.- rozpoczął Luciusz.

-Nasz Pan pokonany przez roczne dziecko, kto by przypuszczał,- prychnął Walden.

-Dumbledore ukrył dzieciaka nie wiadomo gdzie, -dopowiedział Nott.

-Szukałeś go?- Zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany Luciusz.

-Rozglądałem się trochę,- Nott wykrzywił wargi w drapieżnym uśmiechu,- nikt nie wie o miejscu pobytu chłopaka.

-Pewno ten starzec boi się, aby nie zaczął nam przewodzić. Pokonał Czarnego Pana, pewno Dumbledore chce wykorzystać jego moc do swoich celów,- stwierdził Walden

-Ciekawe, kiedy go ujawni?- Spytał Yaxley.

-A kto to wie, Thomas. Napij się. - Luciusz przelewitował ku niemu kieliszek wypełniony przejrzystym płynem.

-Nasz Pan powiedział mi kiedyś, że jest nieśmiertelny,-rzucił Kadok.

-Nie tylko tobie o tym mówił, powiedział to wszystkim wtedy gdy był naznaczany młody Black, pamiętacie?-Zauważył Theodor.

-Ciekawe, co się z nim stało?

-Z Blackiem? Lepiej nie wiedzieć za dużo,- stwierdził Nott.

-Uważacie, że on wróci?

-Czarny Pan? Tak, pewno tak, -Luciusz pokiwał głową, - ale do jego powrotu mogą upłynąć całe wieki.

Luciusz siedząc przy kominku, analizował rozmowy śmierciożerców i coraz bardziej nagląca stawała się dla niego konieczność rozmowy z Severusem. We wrześniu rozpocznie się rok szkolny i Snape będzie w Hogwarcie, wtedy wyślę mu sowę, postanowił czarnoksiężnik.


	39. Drobne (nie)przyjemności

Drobne /nie/przyjemności

-Nie Severusie, to jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Poczekaj, jeszcze rok, dwa i społeczeństwo zapomni o wyrządzonych przez was krzywdach. Zamierzam zlikwidować ustawy dotyczące śmierciożerców, te które dały tak dużą popularność Crouchowi. Do tego czasu, nie powinieneś opuszczać zamku.

Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem w dyrektorskim gabinecie, przypatrując się blademu, zagniewanemu Severusowi. Za oknami szalała wichura, była późna jesień 1982 roku.

-Mogę się przenieść do Malfoya siecią Fiuu, - nie ustępował chłopak.

Severus niedawno dostał sowę od Luciusza z zaproszeniem na niedzielny obiad i postanowił skorzystać z zaproszenia, bo zaczynało mu brakować kolegów i chciał się dowiedzieć jaka jest sytuacja w czarodziejskim świecie świadom, że dyrektor nie informuje go o wszystkim. Dumbledore wyraźnie już zmęczony, potarł nasadę nosa w geście bezradności. Albus wiedział, że wystarczy powiedzieć "nie" i przyzwyczajony do posłuchu śmierciożerca dostosuje się do polecenia, ale nie chciał tego robić. Dyrektor dobrze wiedział, jak wiele zła chłopak już doświadczył w swoim krótkim życiu i zależało mu, żeby zrozumiał i zaakceptował jego decyzję.

-Severusie, - westchnął, opierając łokcie na blacie biurka i łącząc palce rąk w charakterystycznym geście,- wiem, że brakuje ci towarzystwa, w którym przez wiele lat się obracałeś. Dom Malfoya był przeszukiwany przez aurorów i to może się powtórzyć, wystarczy że jakiś zaniepokojony czarodziej zawiadomi Ministerstwo, że we dworze odbywa się zebranie. Nikomu z rodu Malfoyów, Crabbe, Nottów, Avery,ch nie udowodniono przynależności do organizacji śmierciożerców. O tym, że ty byłeś śmierciożercą wiedzą wszyscy, bo musiałem za ciebie poręczyć przed Wizengamotem, zresztą Karkarow..., sam wiesz.- Severus pokiwał głową, wiedział. - Dziecko, jeżeli aurorzy wydaliby cię dementorom, to ciężko mi będzie wyciągnąć ciebie z Azkabanu, a mogą cię zabrać do Ministerstwa, mogą się znęcać nad tobą, mogą cię okaleczyć. Według obecnych ustaw, śmierciożerca nie ma żadnych praw i aurorom wobec śmierciożercy wolno wszystko.

\- Rozumiem Albusie, ale sowę chyba mogę mu wysłać?- Zapytał ironicznie nauczyciel.

-Oczywiście, możesz korespondować z Malfoyem czy z innymi, masz w tym wolną rękę.

-Avery i Crabbe nie odpisują na moje listy, -Snape wzruszył ramionami.- Po procesie pewno nie chcą być kojarzeni ze śmierciożercą.

-Pewno tak, - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. - Wielu nie uwierzyło, że byli pod Imperio.

Dyrektor był wyraźnie zmęczony, więc Snape nie chcąc przedłużać wizyty, pożegnał się i wyszedł.

Odmowa dyrektora nie znaczyła, że uwięziony w zamku Severus nie miał swoich drobnych przyjemności. Jego chrześnica Anne Mulciber w październiku obchodziła roczek, i Albus zorganizował dla niej niewielkie przyjęcie w Hogwarcie. Było dużo słodyczy i soczków, a Severus podarował dziewczynce piękną, magiczną lalę. Po przegranej wojnie, Anne była dla swojej mamy całym światem.

-Mam 22 lata a czasami czuję się, jakbym miała sto,- mówiła Mary. - Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily nie żyje, Alicja po torturach postradała zmysły, zresztą po aresztowaniu Mike,a wypięła się na mnie. W mugolskim świecie mojej mamy nie mam przyjaciół, zbyt długo byłam poza.

Severus zorientował się, że dziewczyna dzięki galeonom Mike,a nie ma problemów finansowych, ale doskwiera jej samotność.

-Popatrz, - smutno zaśmiała się czarownica, - jeszcze dwa lata temu na Pokątnej okazywano mi pogardę przez mugolskie pochodzenie, teraz spluwają mi pod nogi przez nazwisko, co za ironia losu. Proszę się nie obrazić dyrektorze, ale nie zamierzam posłać córki do Hogwartu. Zapisałam ja do Beauxbatons. Zatrudniłam już dla niej guwernantkę z Francji.

-Nie obrażę się, dziecko, -dyrektor uśmiechnął się do Mary.- Uważam, że jest to mądra decyzja.

Severus pokiwał potwierdzająco głową. Za kilka lat Anne zacznie się dopytywać o ojca, smutno myślał Severus, wtedy jej powiem, że ojciec bardzo ją kochał ale w młodości popełnił poważny błąd, za który musi odpokutować.

Jesienią dyrektor zorganizował w Hogwarcie herbatkę dla członków Zakonu Feniksa, z okazji czwartej rocznicy założenia tej organizacji. Ze szkolnych nauczycieli byli Severus i Minerwa, przybyli Wesley,owie, Tonks,owie, był "Szalonooki Moody" i kilkunastu innych czarodziejów. Spotkanie było smutne, bo wspominano tych, którzy nie doczekali zwycięstwa. Dumbledore przedstawił Snape wymieniając jego zasługi z okresu ostatnich pięciu miesięcy przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Z tego co mówił dyrektor wynikało, że Snape został członkiem Zakonu w maju/czerwcu 1981 roku. Dumledore był świadomy, że ujawnienie prawdziwej daty wstąpienia Severusa do Zakonu zgotowało by chłopakowi, jako zdrajcy, okrutną śmierć. Severus siedział pod ścianą z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, z kamienną twarzą i pustymi, odzwierciedlającymi oklumowany umysł oczyma, niezdolny do swobodnej rozmowy. Chłopak spanikował, gdy siedząca obok Molly Wesley zaczęła się do niego odnosić serdecznie... Rudowłosa czarownica była bardzo podobna do brata, Fabiana Prewett,a, zamordowanego przed kilkoma laty przez śmierciożerców: Dołohowa, Snape i Travers,a. Avadę rzucił Dołohow i jedynie on został oskarżony o to morderstwo. Antonin nie wsypał kamratów, więc Molly nie wiązała Severusa z zabójstwem braci. Zaniepokojony Dumbledore co chwila popatrywał na Severusa, bo wiedząc co chłopak robił, rozumiał jak musi się teraz czuć.

Poczęstunek został zorganizowany w jednej z hogwarckich klas, na stołach były ustawione trunki, skrzaty co chwila uzupełniały zakąski, na paterach leżały poukładane słodycze. Zgromadzeni czarodzieje wspominali MacKinnonsów, Prewett,ów, Potterów oraz innych, którzy zginęli z rąk Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców.

-Nie rozumiem, co masz przeciwko dementorom Albusie? Jak się ma do czynienia z takim plugastwem..., - zagrzmiał Moody, nie przejmując się, siedzącym nieopodal śmierciożercą.

Dumbldore, udając zainteresowanie trunkiem, znad kieliszka zerknął na skutecznie oklumującego swoje uczucia Snape.

-Nie będę powtarzał tego, co już wiele razy mówiłem, - rozpoczął wolno, - nie będę powtarzał po raz kolejny, że jest to nieludzka kara zwłaszcza dla skazanych na dożywocie. Chodzi mi o samą istotę tortury, jaką sprawiają dementorzy,- tu dyrektor na moment przerwał i zamyślił się. - Czarodziej musi sam przed sobą uznać, że zrobił coś złego, musi mieć poczucie winy aby tortura dementorów była skuteczna, -kontynuował po chwili. -Jeżeli więzień nie widzi w tym co robił nic złego, bo była wojna, a na wojnie zabija się przeciwników, bo szlamy i mugole to nie są ludzie, bo od dziecka był świadkiem rytualnych mordów i jest przyzwyczajony, bo od dzieciństwa był karany klątwami i nie widzi nic złego w przeklinaniu innych, to na takiego czarodzieja dementorzy nie będą oddziaływać. Alastorze, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że pomyłki sądowe zdarzają się...

-Niewinny, o czystym sercu czarodziej nie musi obawiać się dementorów! - Ponownie zagrzmiał Moody, na co Dumbledore się uśmiechnął.

-Och Alastorze, więc wyobraź sobie takiego niewinnego czarodzieja w Azkabanie, obwiniającego się za śmierć ...ulubionego hipogryfa, rodziców, przyjaciela, pieska, kotka... wybierz sobie co chcesz, wyrzucając sobie zaniedbanie, lenistwo... Oczywiście, obiektywie rzecz ujmując, nasz niewinny czarodziej nie przyczynił się do tych śmierci i nie jest o nie oskarżany, ale się obwinia. Jak myślisz, jak długo taki czarodziej pożyje w Azkabanie?

-Masz rację Albusie, ale jednak...

-Mam rację,- twardo odpowiedział mu Dumbledore, - że najgorsi przestępcy żyją w Azkabanie latami i ani myślą umierać, a czarodzieje skazani za bzdury lub tacy, którzy pod wpływem silnych emocji, tracąc panowanie nad sobą po raz pierwszy przeklęli mugola, szybko umierają.

Moody nieprzekonany, już otwierał usta aby coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy do rozmowy wtrąciła się towarzysząca mężowi Andromeda Tonks.

-Och, przestańcie proszę, porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemniejszym.

Dla czarownicy poruszany temat był niezwykle drażliwy, bo jej siostra wraz ze szwagrami przebywała na dożywociu w tym okropnym miejscu.

Po zakończeniu spotkania, gdy Snape został sam na sam z Dumbledore, to poprosił dyrektora aby mu oszczędził dalszego udziału w takich imprezach, jednak Albus nie zgodził się.

-Severusie, jako członek Zakonu Feniksa powinieneś brać udział w nieoficjalnych zebraniach. Pamiętaj, że twój Pan kiedyś powróci, więc musisz zbierać wiadomości. Ponadto, udział w takich, jak to nazwałeś "imprezach", będzie świadczył w oczach Voldemorta o moim zaufaniu do ciebie.

xxx

Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Albus Dumbledore miał swoją wielką, mugolską pasję. Czarodziej uwielbiał operę i tym zauroczeniem zaraził swoich współpracowników, Minerwę i Filiusa. Dyrektor zamierzał przekonać Severusa do tej elitarnej rozrywki, planując poprzez operę zwiększyć jego wrażliwość i pomóc mu uporać się z emocjami. Więc gdy chłopak już jako tako doszedł do siebie po śmierci ukochanej, Albus zaprosił go na rozmowę.

Był piątkowy wieczór, Severus siedział przed kominkiem i czytał książkę ciesząc się początkiem weekendu, gdy w kominku ukazała się głowa Albusa i zaprosiła go do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Po chwili, Severus z chmurną miną, zastanawiając się co w ostatnim okresie mógł zrobić nie tak, w głębi duszy lękając się reprymendy, stanął przed chimerą, wypowiedział hasło (kociołkowe pieguski), po czym wstąpił na magiczne, ruchome, kręte schody.

-A witaj Severusie, siadaj proszę, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę drogie dziecko. Może trochę słodyczy?

Severus będąc sam na sam z dyrektorem nie oklumował się, i Albus wychwycił panikę w jego oczach.

-Nie masz się czego lękać, Severusie. Pomyślałem, że należy ci się jakaś rozrywka.

-Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał niepewnie, coraz bardziej wystraszony Severus.

-Czy masz coś zaplanowane na jutrzejszy wieczór?

-Tak, - zdecydowanie odrzekł Snape.- Jutro będę warzył bardzo skomplikowany eliksir i zupełnie nie mam czasu, -powiedział zdesperowany.

-Będziesz musiał przełożyć to zajęcie...

-Ależ Albusie, -jęknął nieszczęsny nauczyciel, - tydzień temu uczestniczyłem w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa, zlituj się, może kiedy indziej?

-To będzie przyjemna niespodzianka dziecko, nie masz się czego lękać, po prosu chcę cię zaprosić do wiedeńskiej opery.

-Op... czego? - zapytał zdziwiony Severus, bo po raz pierwszy słyszał to słowo.

-Opery. To taka mugolska magia, zobaczysz, spodoba ci się. O piątej po południu chcę cię tutaj widzieć ubranego w odświętną szatę. Do opery przeniesiemy się wraz z Minerwą i z Flitwickiem. Nie narzekaj i nie protestuj, - uprzedził dyrektor, bo nauczyciel już otwierał usta. - Poświęć dla mnie ten jeden wieczór, jeżeli bardzo ci się nie spodoba to dam ci spokój. To jak będzie?

Severus widząc, że nic nie ugra w tej sprawie, potakująco kiwnął głową i już nie wspomniał, że to będzie drugi wieczór, który poświęci dla Albusa.

Na drugi dzień, o oznaczonej godzinie, Snape zjawił się w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Minerwa i Flitwick już tam byli, ubrani w piękne, wyjściowe szaty. Bogactwem wyróżniała się szata Albusa, granatowa, wyszywana złotymi gwiazdami i przy niej czarna szata Severusa prezentowała się dość skromnie. McGonagall z niechęcią patrzyła na młodszego kolegę, co jeszcze bardziej popsuło Severusowi humor i dyrektor zauważył, że chłopak się oklumuje.

-No, to znikamy, kochani, - radośnie oznajmił kolegom Albus.

Czarodzieje chwycili się za ręce, nad ich głowami pojawił się Fawkens i po chwili oczom Severusa ukazało się coś zadziwiającego. Młody nauczyciel na ten widok stłumił westchnienie, bo znajdował się w przepięknej, rozległej sali bogato rzeźbionej i złoconej. Czegoś tak pięknego i bogatego Severus nie widział w żadnym z dworów zamożnych śmierciożeców, czyli w najpiękniejszych miejscach, które odwiedził w swoim krótkim życiu.

-To jest ta opera, Albusie?- Zapytał cichym z przejęcia głosem. - To się zwiedza?

-Też można,- Albus zaśmiał się, ciepłym, dobrym śmiechem, bez śladu złośliwości.- Znajdujemy się w foyer opery wiedeńskiej. Zapraszam do loży.

Zaciekawiony nauczyciel, przytłoczony wielkością i bogactwem półokrągłej sali w której się znajdowali, podążył za kolegami. Komnata była wyłożona marmurami, a na posadzce leżały czerwone dywany. Czarodzieje mijali elegancko ubranych mugoli, którzy dyskretnie się im przyglądali. Po lewej stronie było wiele ponumerowanych drzwi i Dumbledore otworzył jedne z nich.

-Proszę, wejdźcie.

Severus wszedł jako ostatni i z wrażenia dech zaparło mu w piersiach. Znajdował się na niewielkim balkonie, poniżej i powyżej było wiele takich samych przepięknie rzeźbionych i złoconych balkonów, wiele stóp pod nimi stały w rzędach krzesła, a przed nosem Severusa była potężna scena przesłonięta kurtyną.

-Siadaj Severusie, -dyrektor wskazał miejsce nauczycielowi, zastanawiając się czy aby nie został spetryfikowany, bo chłopak nie poruszał się.

Po chwili, Severus usiadł na wskazanym miejscu.

-Czy to jest teatr?- Zapytał cicho.

-Poniekąd, -grzecznie odpowiedział Dumbledore.

-Poniekąd, czyli co?

-Zaraz się dowiesz, - dyrektor uśmiechnął się.

Po kilku minutach rozległ się dzwonek, głosy publiczności umilkły, światła pogasły, kurtyna uniosła się w górę i zabrzmiała muzyka. Piękna, do niczego niepodobna, wyciskająca łzy z oczu, czarodziejska muzyka. Snape był tak oczarowany, że nie był zdolny wydobyć słowa ani się poruszyć. Po trzecim akcie, gdy kurtyna opadła a na sali zagrzmiały oklaski, nachylił się do ucha Albusa.

-Co to było?- Zapytał

-Wesele Figara, opera Mozarta. Podobała ci się?

-Bardzo.

Dumbledore dopiero wiosną 1985 roku przeforsował w Wizengamocie likwidację ustaw, które wyjmowały śmierciożerców spod prawa, i do tego czasu opera była praktycznie jedyną rozrywką Severusa dostarczając mu niesamowitych przeżyć i rozładowując napięcie. Nauczyciel na niektórych spektaklach bywał kilka razy, jak na Czarodziejskim Flecie, Weselu Figara, czy na bardzo smutnej, budzącej w jego duszy wspomnienie nieszczęśliwej miłości, Tosce.

xxx

Wakacje po zakończeniu roku szkolnego 1982/1983 nauczyciel eliksirów spędzał tak jak poprzednie, warząc mikstury w nienanoszalnej posiadłości dyrektora Hogwartu, znajdującej się nad Walijskim klifem. Albus w tym czasie przebywał na Kontynencie, gdzie miał jakieś swoje obowiązki, ale zrobił sobie tydzień wolnego i postanowił spędzić ten czas z Severusem. Stary czarodziej trochę czytał, trochę spacerował, trochę przesiadywał na plaży i często obserwował Severusa przy warzeniu... Było to wręcz estetyczne doznanie, bo ruchy alchemika były niesamowicie płynne, staranne, dokładne i wyważone, sprawiające wrażenie jakby tańczył nad kociołkiem. Pewnego popołudnia, gdy Albus siedząc przy drzwiach obserwował go przy pracy, Snape zerknął na niego spod kurtyny opadających mu na twarz prostych, czarnych włosów.

-Zaraz kończę.

-Pójdziemy się przejść? Jest piękna pogoda.

-To może nad morze?

-Dobrze.

Niedługo później, czarodzieje siedzieli na plaży, zapatrzeni w szare fale.

-Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć trochę o sobie Albusie? - Zapytał Severus. - O mnie wiesz wszystko, a ja o tobie nie wiem nic.

-A co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

-Opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie, o Hogwarcie gdy byłeś uczniem.

-Hmm.., stare dzieje, -Albus uśmiechnął się. -Ojciec pochodził z szacownego, starego rodu czystej krwi, a mama była mugolaczką...

-Twoja mama była mugolaczką?

-Czemu to cię tak dziwi, Severusie?

-Och, nieważne, masz rację, ale twoja moc jest tak potężna... Miałeś rodzeństwo?

-Brata i siostrę,-uprzejmie odpowiedział Dumbledore.

-Żyją jeszcze?

-Brat tak, jest właścicielem gospody "Pod świńskim łbem " w Hogsmeade.

-A siostra?

-Siostra nie żyje.

Albus powiedział to uprzejmie, z uśmiechem, ale Severus wyczuł, że nie zamierza o tym mówić, więc się nie wypytywał, a Dumbledore kontynuował:

-Hogwart za moich czasów... To było bardzo dawno, lata 90-te dziewiętnastego wieku. Młodzież okazywała wtedy większy szacunek nauczycielom. Nauczyciele mieli prawo na szlabanach karać fizycznie, dość powszechne było pisanie przewiny magicznym piórem na własnej skórze...- Dumbledore myślami przeniósł się w te odległe czasy i nie widział już morza, na które patrzył.- Aczkolwiek, kilka lat przed moim przybyciem do Hogwartu woźny został pozbawiony prawa karania fizycznego uczniów, ale izba tortur pozostała.

Snape uśmiechną się.

-Argus coś, kiedyś, wspominał mi o tym.

-O tak, Argus chciał po latach na powrót zrobić użytek z tej komnaty, - westchnął dyrektor.

-Trafiłeś do Gryffindoru?

-Tak. Przy stołach i w klasie uczniowie i uczennice siedzieli osobno, była większa dyscyplina. Nie wspominam dobrze pierwszego roku bo bardzo mi dokuczono, później zacząłem wzbudzać szacunek wiedzą, umiejętnościami i koledzy zapomnieli...

-O czym mówisz, Albusie?

Dyrektor zamyślił się. Nie był pewien, czy dobrze byłoby ujawniać czarnoksiężnikowi to co się wydarzyło przed laty. Może jednak dobrze byłoby, aby wiedział... Ku przestrodze.

-Kilka miesięcy przed tym nim rozpocząłem naukę w Hogwarcie, mój ojciec został zesłany do Azkabanu na dożywocie, za użycie czarnej magii na mugolach ze skutkiem śmiertelnym.

-Twój ojciec?-w głosie Snape było słychać niedowierzanie.

-Tak Severusie, ale to było bardzo dawno.

-Wyszedł kiedyś na wolność? - Cicho zapytał Snape.

-Nie, zmarł w Azkabanie,- powiedział twardo Albus, nadal patrząc na morze.- Chodź dziecko, wracajmy już, robi się chłodno.

Czarodzieje poszli w stronę domku, oboje milczący i poruszeni, Dumbledore wspomnieniami, które na nowo odżyły w jego pamięci, a Snape tym co właśnie usłyszał.

-Choć nie wszystkie moje wspomnienia z pierwszej klasy są złe, - tu Albus uśmiechnął się, do tych dobrych wspomnień. - W dormitorium miałem kolegę Elfiasa, oszpeconego przez smoczą ospę i z tego powodu także wykluczonego. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim. W klasie, w Syltherinie miałem wspaniałą koleżankę, Alicję Gaunt...

-Ciocia Alicja?!- Wykrzyknął zdziwiony Severus.

-Tak, - Albus uśmiechnął się, patrząc na poruszonego tą informacją chłopaka. - Z tego co się orientuję, to była starsza siostra twojej babci. Ala była wspaniałą koleżanką, była powszechnie lubiana a tak źle ułożyło się jej w życiu, -westchnął dyrektor.- Miała talent do warzenia, tak jak ty Severusie, pomogła mi na eliksirach w pierwszej klasie i tak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

-Znałeś jej męża?- Wyszeptał Snape, nie patrząc na rozmówcę.

Dumbledore zerknął na chłopaka, który spuścił głowę ukrywając twarz za kurtyną czarnych włosów.

-Nie Severusie,- westchnął czarodziej.- Alicja została zaręczona z panem Filch gdy była małą dziewczynką, jej mąż był o wiele starszy od nas, miał wtedy chyba z pięćdziesiąt lat, nie znałem go.

-A znałeś moją babcię?

-Średnią siostrę Alicji? Słabo ją pamiętam, bo była w Hogwarcie w czasie, gdy kończyłem szkołę. Za to dobrze pamiętam najmłodszą Rubenę... Nauczałem wtedy transmutację. Rubena była w Syltherinie, tak jak wszyscy Gauntowie, zupełne przeciwieństwo Alicji.

Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc te słowa. Czarodzieje weszli do domku i młodszy z nich, w magiczny sposób, zabrał się za przygotowywanie kolacji.


	40. Stabilizacja

Stabilizacja

Wiosną 1985 roku, Wizengamot zlikwidował ustawy o specjalnym traktowaniu śmierciożerców, i Severus Snape odzyskał swobodę poruszania się po świecie. W tym czasie, nauczyciel zbliżył się do Luciusza Malfoya i zaczął być częstym gościem w jego domu. Luciusz doceniał pozycję, jaką zajmował nawrócony śmierciożerca, pupilek najpotężniejszego współczesnego czarodzieja Albusa Dumbledore, który poprzez swoją marionetkę, Ministra Knota, kontrolował powojenny magiczny świat. Snape lubił przebywać we dworze Malfoya, bo czuł się tam podziwiany, poważany i dowartościowany. Nokturn przestał być dla niego tak atrakcyjny, jak był jeszcze kilka lat temu. Koledzy których lubił, Mike Mulciber, Bill Travers byli uwięzieni, i wszystko w tej magicznej dzielnicy przypominało mu o nich. Albert Rucorn dość dobrze ustawił się w Wydziale Transportu Magicznego i kupił niewielki domek pod Londynem, codziennie deportując się do pracy. Śmierciożerca obarczony rodziną, żona i dwójka małych dzieci, nie miał ani czasu ani chęci włóczyć się po Nokturnie. Ze starej kompanii zostali jedynie Yaxley i Carrowsowie, czasem zaglądał Cauldwell. Snape wyczuwał, że Thomas go nie lubi, a sam nie znosił magicznego rodzeństwa, tępych gburów przekonanych o swoich niezwykłych możliwościach intelektualnych. Severus rozegrał kilka partii czarodziejskiego wista z Carrowsami i Yaxleyem, po czym zaprzestał odwiedzać knajpy na Nokturnie tłumacząc kumplom, że dorósł i nie bawią go już takie rozrywki. Co nie znaczy, że Snape przestał bywać na Nokturnie, bo sprawa seksu, a raczej jego braku, stała się paląca dla dwudziestopięcioletniego chłopaka. Po śmierci Lily, nieszczęsny czarnoksiężnik pogrążył się w ciężkiej depresji i nie miał chęci na współżycie, a później karał sam siebie odmawiając ciału jakichkolwiek przyjemności. Jednak po kilku latach, gdy mógł wreszcie samodzielnie opuszczać szkołę, nogi same go poniosły do burdelu na Nokturnie. Alchemik przez kilka lat pozbawiony erotycznych doznań, rozładowywał się po kilku pchnięciach, niestety na krótko. Snape na cały dzień wynajmował prostytutkę i wchodził w nią wiele razy. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach regularnego pieprzenia jego reakcje seksualne unormowały się.

Stosunki Severusa z Ianem i Tonym, śmierciożercami i kolegami z dormitorium, nie były już tak dobre jak kiedyś. Crabbe, gdy po kilku latach spotkał Snape to przeprosił go i Severus przyjął przeprosiny, ale żal, gdzieś głęboko w sercu pozostał.

-Byłem pewny, że nie uniknę Azkabanu, - tłumaczył się Tony. - Te kilka tygodni, które spędziłem w lochach Ministerstwa były potworne, nigdy nie chciałbym tam wrócić. Wielu sędziów nie uwierzyło, że byłem pod Imperio, gdyby nie Mike to wylądowałbym w Azkabanie na dożywcie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że byłeś śmierciożercą Severusie, bałem się z tobą kontaktować, wybacz mi.

Ian Avery ignorował kolegę, a Snape nie szukał z nim kontaktu. Ich stosunki nigdy nie były serdeczne, co najwyżej poprawne i Severus dobrze wiedział, iż ten bogaty, czystej krwi czarodziej gardzi półszlamą. Bywając we dworze Malfoya nauczyciel chłonął nowinki, kto jest z kim, kto jak się ustawił. Czarodzieje z bogatych rodów popierających Voldemorta zostali pozbawieni wpływu na politykę magicznego świata, odsunięci przed Dumbledore i sprzyjające mu rody, ale nie przeszkadzało im to w pomnażaniu majątków. Zgromadzone przez czarnoksięskie rody potężne zasoby finansowe, za kilkanaście lat umożliwiły Czarnemu Panu przejęcie władzy. Śmierciożercy, którzy pracowali w Ministerstwie siedzieli cicho i nie wychylali się. Albert Rucorn osiągnął znaczną pozycję w Departamencie Transportu i pod koniec lat 80- tych, z jego polecenia, został przyjęty do pracy w Ministerstwie Yaxley. Kat Macnair robił to co lubił, mordował majestacie prawa, tylko nie mugoli a magiczne stworzenia. Goyle, Carrowsowie, żyli z drobnego handlu na Nokturnie i Pokątnej, przeklinając obecne czasy. Jednak dla większości śmierciożerców, którzy pozostali na wolności, powrót Czarnego Pana byłby... dużym kłopotem. Czarnoksiężnicy, pochłonięci troskami i radościami codziennego życia, powoli zapominali o swoim Panu i o kolegach osadzonych w Azkabanie. Po kilku latach o uwięzionych pamiętali tylko ci, którzy mieli tam swoich bliskich. Severus nie mógł pogodzić się z uwięzieniem Mike,a a ból po stracie przyjaciela nasilał się, gdy patrzył na jego córkę, tak bardzo podobną do ojca.

xxx

Pewnego ciepłego, wiosennego dnia, Severus i Luciusz siedzieli w ogrodzie posiadłości Malfoyów, ze szklaneczkami wybornego wina w dłoniach. Ta część dworu, w której się znajdowali, była nienanoszalna i czarodzieje nie obawiali się podsłuchu czy nagłej, niespodziewanej wizyty więc swobodnie rozmawiali.

-Zastanawiam się Severusie, jak udało ci się oszukać tak potężnego czarodzieja?- Zapytał Luciusz.

-Co masz na myśli?- Powiedział spokojnie Severus, unosząc ze zdziwienia brew.

-Dumbledore jest może nieco... naiwny, ale nie jest głupi, - Luciusz uśmiechnął się.

-O nie, nie jest głupi, to jest najgenialniejszy, najpotężniejszy czarodziej jakiego znam. Czarny Pan też tak uważał, - dodał, widząc zdziwioną minę Luciusza.

-Więc jak udało ci się oszukać dyrektora?- ponowił pytanie Luciusz.

-Udałem skruchę, powiedziałem że bardzo żałuję, że wstydzę się swojej przeszłości w szeregach śmierciożerców, że chcę zmienić swoje życie... Pokazałem mu co nieco ze swojej przeszłości, przekazałem jakieś plany Czarnego Pana...

-Co?- Zapytał zdumiony Malfoy, na tak jawne przyznanie się do zdrady.

-To wszystko zostało uzgodnione z Czarnym Panem, - Snape wzruszył ramionami, - wszystko, co mu pokazałem i do czego się przyznałem. Nasz Pan niektórych swoich zwolenników, och, wystawił, - tu Snape paskudnie się uśmiechnął, - można powiedzieć, że dla większej sprawy.

-Mówią, że Dumbedore jest genialnym legilimentą, jesteś aż tak dobry w oklumowaniu umysłu?- Zapytał zdumiony Malfoy.

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się w grymasie złości.

-Kurwa, też byłbyś dobry, jakbyś codziennie, przez dwa miesiące ćwiczył motywowany Crucio. Zapewniam cię, że Czarny Pan był bardzo wymagającym nauczycielem i mam wrażenie, że w pewnym momencie żałował, iż to mnie zlecił tą robotę. Oklumencję na zadowalającym go poziomie opanowałem na kilka dni przed spotkaniem z Dumbledore, - powiedział już spokojniej. -Przepraszam, że się uniosłem, ale czy myślisz, że gdybym zdradził to siedziałbyś teraz tutaj ze mną? A Anthony i Ian, którzy zostali naznaczeni wraz ze mną, czy chodziliby wolno po świecie? A Yaxley, Carrowsowe, Rucorn, Macnair, Goyl, Nott? Nie wszystkich ich lubię i dobrze o tym wiesz, och jak łatwo mógłbym się teraz zemścić za ich pogardę.

-Oczywiście, masz rację, przepraszam,-powiedział Luciusz neutralnym tonem, - tylko zastanawiam się, jak taki genialny legilimenta jakim jest Dumbledore nie doszedł prawdy. A przecież, przez ostanie kilka lat trzymał cię cały czas przy sobie.

Sytuacja zaczęła robić się niebezpieczna. Snape wiedział, że musi przekonać Malfoya o swojej lojalności. Ślizgon był zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawczy, sprytny i inteligentny i Severus nie mógł mu pozostawić nawet cienia wątpliwości. Odpowiadając, nauczyciel mówił spokojnie, ważąc swoje słowa.

-Do spotkania z Dumbledore w sprawie pracy przygotowywałem się codziennie, przez wiele dni, pod nadzorem Czarnego Pana. Z dyrektorem spotkałem się jakąś w czerwcu, czy w maju 1981 roku i przez następne trzy, czy cztery miesiące kontaktowałem się z nim rzadko i na krótko, jedynie celem przekazania informacji. W szkole zjawiłem się pierwszego września i przez pierwsze dwa miesiące musiałem się wdrożyć w nowe obowiązki, więc niewiele rozmawiałem z Dumbledore jeżeli już, to w kwestiach formalnych. Przekazałem dyrektorowi, że Czarny Pan wezwie mnie po Hallowen, więc też pewno dlatego dał mi spokój. Luciuszu, Dumbledore dobrze wie, że jestem szpiegiem Czarnego Pana a nasz Pan wiedział, że dyrektor poprosi mnie o szpiegowanie. Kwestią było przekonanie dyrektora o mojej lojalności.

-Domyślałem się tego Severusie, ale że przez tyle lat...

-Luciuszu, - przerwał mu Snape, - po Hallowen 1981 roku moja ach, skrucha, żal i pragnienie poprawy były całkiem szczere i bardzo dogłębne, zapewniam cię, że żaden legilimenta nie dopatrzyłby się we mnie cienia fałszu, - Severus wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.

-Rozumiem, - Malfoy zaśmiał się, po czym wzniósł toast trzymanym w ręku kielichem wina. - Za naszego nawróconego śmierciożercę.

-Za naszą pomyślność,- odpowiedział Snape, tym razem szczerze się uśmiechając, i czarnoksiężnicy wypili.

Severus wiedział, że we dworze Malfoyów musi bardzo uważać na to co mówi aby nie wypaść z roli wiernego śmierciożercy, bo odpowiedzi na pozornie błahe pytania gospodarzy dawały im wiele do myślenia. Rozmawiając ze śmierciożercami Severus zdecydowanie twierdził, że nie wie w jaki sposób Czarny Pan odszedł i gdzie obecnie przebywa syn Potterów sugerując, że dyrektor nie ma do niego pełnego zaufania. Na poparcie swoich słów wielokrotnie podkreślał, że Dumbledore zakazał mu zajmować się czarną magią w jakiejkolwiek postaci.

xxx

Tak jak przewidział to Dumbledore, po kilku latach koledzy nauczyciele przebaczyli Severusowi przeszłość i zaakceptowali jego obecność w szkole, jednak nauczyciel eliksirów ograniczył do minimum kontakty z kolegami i mimo próśb Albusa nie zmienił postępowania w tym względzie.

-Severusie, mógłbyś czasem odwiedzić kogoś z kolegów, zaprosić kogoś na herbatkę...

-Przecież bardzo często jesteś u mnie, częstuję cię herbatą, a sam goszczę u ciebie przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.- stwierdził Severus, unosząc brew w geście zdziwienia.

Rozmowa odbywała się w pracowni eliksirów i dyrektor z wyłuszczeniem istoty problemu poczekał, aż Severus zabezpieczy wywar. Po kilku minutach Snape usiadł na stołku, naprzeciwko swego szefa, mentora i opiekuna, więc Albus westchnął i kontynuował patrząc w czarne oczy chłopaka, który rozmawiając z nim nie oklumował swoich uczuć.

-Nie o to mi chodzi, jesteś młody, powinieneś częściej przebywać w środowisku rówieśników i nie śmierciożerców mam tu na myśli. Czy ty aby dziecko nie przepracowujesz się za bardzo? Jesteś taki blady...

Dwudziestokilkuletni czarodziej spuścił wzrok, ale Albus wychwycił błysk bólu w czarnych, jak dwa węgle, oczach chłopaka.

-Wiele razy powtarzałeś mi Albusie, że Czarny Pan powróci, że nie wiesz kiedy ale na pewno powróci, i żebym był przygotowany,- rozpoczął wolno. -Jeżeli się zaprzyjaźnię z nauczycielami, jeżeli Czarny Pan wyczuje moje serdeczne emocje i zachowania w stosunku do kolegów, to ciężko mi będzie przekonać go o swojej wierności i lojalności, a im później powróci, tym będzie mi trudniej. Oklumencja może zawieść, bo rzadko opuszczam szkołę i jak miałbym ukryć przed nim wiele lat mego życia tak, żeby się nie zorientował? Jestem jego niewolnikiem Albusie, gdy powróci jedynie przydatność zapewni mi życie, więc niech zostanie już tak, jak jest. Nigdy nie byłem zbyt towarzyski, - chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, -poza Lily i może Mike,m nikt mnie nie zaakceptował takim, jakim jestem. Lily nie żyje i to ja zesłałem na nią śmieć, Mike umiera, jego śmierć jest rozłożona na lata okrutnego cierpienia a ja nie mogę mu pomóc, - dokończył cicho, spuszczając głowę i zakrywając twarz włosami.

Albus delikatnie go przytulił, bo obawiał się, że chłopak straci panowanie nad sobą, że silne cierpienie po raz kolejny przełamie żelazną wolę. -Nie obwiniaj się o śmierć Lily, prosiłem cię już o to wielokrotnie,- cicho powiedział, nie uzyskując żadnej odpowiedzi.

W miarę upływu lat, troska jaką Albus okazywał nieszczęsnemu czarnoksiężnikowi, ciepłe uczucia jakie stopniowo pojawiały się w jego sercu sprawiły, że stary czarodziej zaczął myśleć o Severusie jak o swoim dziecku, którego nigdy nie miał. Albusowi sprawiało przyjemność troszczenie się o chłopaka, a Severus bardzo tej troski i przyjaznego zainteresowania potrzebował. Dumbledore początkowo zamierzał bezwzględnie go wykorzystać poświęcając dla sprawy pokonania Voldemorta, ale pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych nie był już tak pewny swoich zamierzeń, bo zaczęło mu zależeć na losie chłopaka. Dyrektor marzył, że Severus przeżyje upadek swojego Pana, że będzie szczęśliwy i w pewnym momencie dobrostan chłopaka zaczął być mu droższy niż idea pokonania Voldemorta. Dumbledore walczył z tym uczuciem ganiąc samego siebie za słabość. Cierpienie, którego doświadczał Severus bardzo bolało Albusa, bolało go to, że nie był w stanie chłopakowi pomóc, choć starał się ulżyć jego doli na ile to było możliwe.

Snape nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nikim ze szkolnego personelu, ale lubił rozmowy z Minerwą bo charakterystyczny, cierpki humor i surowe podejście do siebie było dla nich wspólne. Oboje bardzo inteligentni, geniusze każdy w swojej dziedzinie, często przekomarzali się w pokoju nauczycielskim, jednak ślizgon, z wiadomych względów unikał bliższych kontaktów. Formalne, zawodowe kontakty, łączyły Snape ze szkolną pielęgniarką, madame Pomfrey, oraz z nauczycielką zielarstwa Pomonią Sprout i z gajowym Hagridem, bo to głównie ci pracownicy zaopatrywali go w roślinne i zwierzęce składniki potrzebne do eliksirów warzonych na potrzeby szkoły. Woźny Hogwartu, którym nadal był Argus Filch, jak chyba każdy charłak odczuwał paniczny lęk przed czarnoksiężnikami i przez pierwsze lata unikał Snape. Później, zaczął okazywać mu ostrożną akceptację, ale już nigdy nie był tak szczery i bezpośredni w stosunku do syna kuzynki, jak przed laty.

W magicznym świecie czas płynął wolno, rok za rokiem, nie niosąc ze sobą większych zmian. Severus Snape popadł w szkolną rutynę i jego emocje wyciszyły się, aczkolwiek cierpienie tliło się gdzieś pod powierzchnią umysłu, objawiając się zgryźliwością, oschłością i szyderstwem. Snape skończył trzydzieści lat i wyrósł na ponurego, zamkniętego w sobie, złośliwego i samotnego mężczyznę. I tak nastał rok 1991, rok w którym Harry Potter miał rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Severus wiedział, że chłopak przebywa u Petunii chroniony przed czarnoksiężnikami silnymi czarami i nie raz zastanawiał się, jaki on jest? Czy jest bardzo podobny do Lily? Może jest taki jak Lily, jak dziewczynka z bogatego domu, zadbana i najedzona, która w pełni zaakceptowała niedomytego, głodnego, zaniedbanego ulicznika i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim... Snape, w miarę jak rosło jego doświadczenie oraz znajomość życia i ludzi zaczął dostrzegać jak bardzo niezwykła była Lily, jak bardzo unikalna i nietypowa była przyjaźń, która ich połączyła i ta świadomość wzmagała ból straty, nie dając mu zapomnieć...


	41. Próba powrotu

Próba powrotu.

W wakacje 1991 roku Albus Dumbledore, tak jak czynił to od lat, podążał tropem Voldemorta usiłując ustalić jego losy po tym, jak ukończył szkołę. Odtwarzanie kolei życia czarnoksiężnika szło mu bardzo opornie, bo magów przerażało samo jego wspomnienie i mało kto chciał pomóc. Voldemort nie pozostawiał po sobie śladów, mimo to Albusowi udało się uzyskać trochę informacji, przede wszystkim dzięki pomocy aurorów, zwłaszcza Alastora Moode,go. Szalonooki powierzył Albusowi dokumenty dotyczące zabójstwa ojca i mugolskich dziadków Voldemorta oraz skontaktował go z Odegonem, aurorem który przed przejściem na emeryturę zgodził się przekazać wspomnienie o interwencji w Little Hangletton u Gauntów, magicznej rodziny czarnoksiężnika.

Po klęsce Voldemorta, często kontrolowano sklepy na Nokturnie zwłaszcza te, których właścicieli podejrzewano o handel czarno magicznymi artefaktami. Podczas jednej z takich rutynowych kontroli przeprowadzanej u Burkesa i Borgina, Szalonooki skopiował transakcje sygnowane przez Toma Riddle gdy ten czarnoksiężnik tam pracował, a kopie przekazał Dumbledore. Analizując faktury, Albus natrafił na jedną z klientek Riddle, panią Smith, jakoby przez przypadek zbitą przez skrzatkę, i skontaktował się z rodziną czarownicy. Siostrzeńcy zabitej kobiety ujawnili zniknięcie dwóch cennych magicznych artefaktów z domu ciotki. Dumbledore powziął podejrzenie, że czarownica została zamordowana przez Voldemorta, bo czarnoksiężnik po tym wydarzeniu zwolnił się z pracy i zniknął. Wspomnienia skrzatki którą odnalazł potwierdziły tą wersje wydarzeń. Albus na tyle znał Toma Riddle, jego pragnienia, sposób myślenia i działania, iż domyślał się co może być horkruksami. Kamień Pewerella, którym Marvolo Gaunt chwalił się podczas interwencji aurorskiej, z wyrytym charakterystycznym znakiem Insygniów Śmierci, będący tak naprawdę Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia, przedmioty zrabowane pani Smith: Czarka i medalion. Gellert Grindewald, pierwsza i największa miłość Albusa, od dziecka był zauroczony trzema magicznymi artefaktami zwanymi Insygniami Śmierci i poszukiwał ich, odkąd sięgał pamięcią. Dumbledore, po pokonaniu Gellerta, zabrał mu jedno z insygniów, Czarną Różdżkę, o czym oprócz uwięzionego, pokutującego kochanka nikt nie wiedział, a Pelerynę Niewidkę, następne Insygnium, pożyczył od Pottera nim ten został zamordowany. Brakowało mu tylko Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, Insygnia którego najbardziej pożądał. Albus przeczuwał, że Riddle nie rozpoznał Kamienia i przemienił go w horkruks. Gdzie go ukrył? Ile jest horkruksów? Wspomnienie Slughorna, które zawierało kluczową rozmowę Riddle z nauczycielem na temat horkruksów było zafałszowane i Dumbledore nie łudził się, że uda mu się wydobyć prawdę od Horacego.

W lipcu 1991 roku, Dumbledore jak zwykle w wakacje usiłował przeniknąć tajemnice Voldemorta, gdy we Francji odnalazła go sowa Flamela. Przyjaciel prosił go w liście o pilne spotkanie, i zaniepokojony Albus deportował się pod domem alchemika jeszcze tego samego dnia. Nicholas był bardzo zdenerwowany.

-Rozgość się proszę Albusie, napijesz się czegoś?

-Wino skrzatów, jeśli łaska, -Albus uśmiechnął się.

Czarodzieje wypili, i po wymianie nic nie znaczących uwag na temat pogody i sytuacji na świecie, Nicholas przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

-Ktoś próbował wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny.

-Wiesz, kto mógłby to zrobić?

-Jakiś bardzo potężny czarnoksiężnik, nie znam nikogo o wystarczającej mocy, chyba tylko...

-Voldemort? - Zapytał Albus.

-Tak, ale on przecież...

-Nie Nicholas, on nie umarł, jest nieśmiertelny i powróci, może już powrócił?

-Jak?

-Horkruksy, - krótko odpowiedział Dumbledore.

Flamel przeraził się, gdy to usłyszał.

-Merlinie, jesteś pewny?

-Tak.

-Albusie, trzeba ukryć Kamień, on nie może wpaść w ręce tego czarnoksiężnika, -Flamel mówił nerwowym, łamiącym się głosem.- Pomożesz mi?

-Oczywiście, Nicholas.

Czarodzieje przyciszonymi głosami rozmawiali długo w noc, zastanawiając się nad miejscem ukrycia i sposobami ochrony Kamienia Filozoficznego.

xxx

W czasie, gdy Albus zgłębiał tajniki nieśmiertelności Voldemorta, Severus warzył w jego nienanoszalnej posiadłości. Alchemik natrętnie powracał myślą do syna Lily, mającego we wrześniu rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Nauczyciel zastanawiał się, jaki chłopak będzie spodziewając się, że będzie podobny do matki. Rozum z premedytacją odrzucał wyobrażenie jego ojca. Snape miał dużo czasu na rozmyślania, bo Albus pojawiał się rzadko. Czytając czarodziejska prasę Severus zorientował się, że coś niepokojącego dzieje się w czarodziejskim świecie. Ktoś włamał się do domu Flamela próbując wykraść zapewniający nieśmiertelność Kamień Filozoficzny. Dumbledore podejrzewał, że stał za tym Czarny Pan. Severus miał wrażenie, że kończy się właśnie krucha, powojenna stabilizacja. Że też pierwsze niepokojące wydarzenia musiały się zbiec w czasie z ujawnieniem syna Lily, myślał niespokojny.

Severus po kilku latach przyznał rację Albusowi, co do zgubnego wpływu czarnej magii na swój los. Alchemik nie odwiedzał domu na Spinner,s End, bo bogata czarno magiczna biblioteka Prince,ów tak bardzo go kusiła, a nie chciał łamać zakazu, nie chciał przegrać walki z samym sobą. Jednak nauczyciel słowem nie wspomniał dyrektorowi o tym księgozbiorze i Dumbledore nie domyślał się jego istnienia.

\- Albusie, mam zbyt wiele złych wspomnień i nie chcę tam wracać, - tłumaczył decyzję unikania Spinner,s End, równocześnie przywołując z głębin umysłu nieciekawą sytuację rodzinną.

Po kilku latach, Snape przestało bawić coroczne aplikowanie na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jednak Dumbledore przekonał go, aby nie rezygnował.

-Severusie, nie przyjmę ciebie, bo na to stanowisko jest nałożona klątwa,- tłumaczył dyrektor, - Zresztą, sam widzisz co się dzieje, żaden nauczyciel nie utrzymał się na tej posadzie dłużej niż rok. Ale uważam, że powinieneś aplikować, bo moje odmowy będą świadczyć, że nie mam do ciebie pełnego zaufania, a przecież przed twoim Panem, gdy powróci, będziesz musiał uwiarygodnić swoją niewiedzę o kluczowych sprawach.

Snape zgodził się z taką argumentacją Dumbledore i nadal co roku aplikował, mimo że nie pragnął tego stanowiska. Alchemik nie lubił pracy nauczyciela i najchętniej odszedłby ze szkoły, ale nie mógł tego uczynić. "Zostaniesz pozbawiony kontroli nad własnym życiem", "poświęcisz je..", dźwięczały mu w uszach słowa Albusa, które usłyszał przed prawie dziesięcioma laty, po śmierci Lily. " To będzie twoje wygnanie, pokuta i kara".

W niewielkim domku, nad brzegiem siwego morza, nauczyciel rutynowo warzył eliksir pieprzowy, pozwalając błądzić myślom. Alchemik właśnie zastanawiał się, kto w tym roku będzie nauczał obrony przed czarną magią, gdy do pracowni wślizgnął się Albus. Czarodziej cicho, aby nie przeszkadzać, usiadł przy drzwiach. Snape uniósł głowę znad kociołka i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

-Zaraz skończę, - oznajmił.

Niedługo później, czarodzieje siedzieli na tarasie wiejskiego domku, ze szklaneczkami wybornego wina w dłoniach, zapatrzeni w zachodzące słońce. Był ciepły, sierpniowy zmierzch, zbliżał się wrzesień i dni nie były już tak długie jak jeszcze przed miesiącem.

-Nim przyszedłeś, zastanawiałem się, kto w tym roku będzie nauczał obrony?- Zapytał Snape z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

-Pamiętasz Quirrella?- Odpowiedział pytaniem dyrektor.

Snape pokiwał głową.

\- Był w Syltherinie, szkołę ukończył przed pięcioma laty. Nie lubiłem tego ucznia. Niekoleżeński, dwulicowy, skupiony na sobie kujon. Quirrell po ukończeniu Hogwartu zniknął gdzieś w świecie, nic nie słyszałem o jego późniejszych losach.

-Dużo podróżował. Nie znalazłem lepszego kandydata,- westchnął dyrektor.- Chciałbym cię o coś prosić, Severusie.

Nauczyciel wiedział, że dyrektor ubiera w ładne słówka bezwzględne polecenia, więc nie odezwał się tylko spojrzał na szefa z widocznym w oczach wyczekiwaniem.

-Byłem zmuszony ukryć Kamień Filozoficzny w Hogwarcie.

-Co?!

-Nie miałem wyjścia Severusie, bo w krótkim czasie pojęto dwie próby wykradzenia Kamienia.

-Syn Lily rozpoczyna naukę, Albusie czy to nie będzie zbyt niebezpieczne?

-Nie miałem wyjścia, -powtórzył zmęczonym głosem Albus.- Wiesz, że ten Kamień daje nieśmiertelność, jeżeli twój Pan...

-A Flamelowie?- Snape wszedł mu w słowo.

Flamel tym był alchemikiem, któremu pięćset lat temu udało się uzyskać Kamień Filozoficzny.

-Są przerażeni. Severusie, chciałbym abyś dorzucił czary zabezpieczające Kamień. Każdy nauczyciel rzucił jakiś czar. Kiedy mógłbyś się tym zająć?

-W sobotę,- Snape wzruszył ramionami zły na Albusa, że naraża syna Lily.- Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że coś niepokojącego zaczyna się dziać wtedy, gdy ujawniasz syna Lily?

-Spodziewałem się, że coś zacznie się dziać właśnie wtedy, - westchnął Dumbledore.

-Czego się jeszcze spodziewasz, Albusie? - Zapytał Snape trochę ironicznie, a trochę z ciekawością słyszalną w głosie.

-Mam przeczucie, -powiedział wolno Dumbledore, - że nim Harry ukończy szkołę to los się dopełni, ale ja już tego nie doczekam.

Snape z uwagą popatrzył na swego mentora.

\- Więc nadchodzi dla mnie czas wypełnienia obietnicy.

-Obawiam się, że tak. Wejdźmy do środka moje dziecko, bo słońce już zaszło i robi się chłodno.

xxx

Pierwszego września 1991 roku, siedzący za stołem nauczycielskim Severus Snape, z zaciekawieniem obserwował wejście pierwszorocznych wprowadzanych do Wielkiej Sali przez Minerwę. Niestety, syn Lily nie był podobny do matki... Snape dojrzał go od razu, znienawidzoną sylwetkę, charakterystyczne, rozczochrane włosy, rysy twarzy, mimikę i nienawiść powróciła do jego serca. Nauczyciel nie spodziewał się, że to uczucie po tylu latach będzie nadal tak silne. Przed oczyma stanęły mu jak żywe, lata szkolne... Czarodziej starał się walczyć z tym uczuciem, przecież to nie jest ten Potter, to jest jego syn, ktoś zupełnie inny, mówił rozum, jednak emocje więzione żelazną wolą nie chciały słuchać rozumu. Potter został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, tak jak jego rodzice. Popularność, szum na sali który chłopak wywołał, szepty "to ten Potter?", okrzyki gryfonów "mamy Pottera", to wszystko tak bardzo przypominało zachwyt jaki wzbudzał jego ojciec. Severus oklumował silną niechęć... Więc to jest moja kara, myślał sarkastyczne.

Siedzący na honorowym miejscu dyrektor tej magicznej placówki edukacyjnej Albus Dumbledore, w przeciwieństwie do nauczyciela eliksirów, który w pewnym momencie wyglądał jakby połknął cytrynę, był szczęśliwy że rozpoczyna się nowy rok szkolny, że znowu widzi uczniów, swoje drogie dzieci. Dyrektor powygłupiał się trochę, otarł łzę na wspomnienie pięknej muzyki i przekazał istotne informacje dotyczące funkcjonowania szkoły, starając się nie zamęczyć uczniów swoją osobą. Przez cały ten czas, Albus dyskretnie obserwował Harrego Pottera, chłopca którego Voldemort wybrał i naznaczył jak równego sobie. Skromny, trochę zagubiony i zaniedbany, sympatyczny nastolatek, doświadczony pedagog szybko wyrobił sobie zdanie o tym nowo przydzielonym gryfonie.

Pod koniec uczty powitalnej, dyrektor wychwycił spojrzenia które Potter słał ku nauczycielowi eliksirów i sam popatrzył w tamtym kierunku. Snape rozmawiał z Quirrellem i gdy głowa nauczyciela owinięta potężnym turbanem znalazła się na linii wzroku Harrego, stało się coś dziwnego... Gryfon, z widocznym bólem, złapał się za bliznę na czole. Albus zapadł się w fotelu, zaciskając usta. Najpotężniejszy czarodziej współczesnego świata domyślał się, skąd Potter ma bliznę. Avada rzucona przez Voldemorta musiała być niezwykle silna, i gdy czarnoksiężnik oberwał własną odbitą klątwą to część jego kruchej, rozkawałkowanej duszy oderwała się wszczepiając w głowę chłopczyka. Dumbledore podejrzewał, że Potter jest ostatnim horkruksem, i że Voldemort nie jest tego świadom. Czyżby Quirrell miał coś wspólnego z Voldemortem? Czemu cały czas jest owinięty tym śmierdzącym turbanem? Czyżby Voldemort go posiadł? Muszę jak najszybciej ostrzec Severusa, myślał zaniepokojony dyrektor.

xxx

Podwójne lekcje eliksirów dla pierwszorocznych gryfonów i ślizgonów odbywały się w piątki. Snape szybko ocenił klasę jako trudną, bo nie było żadnego uzdolnionego warzyciela, który podciągnąłby pozostałych, za to było trzech wyjątkowych głąbów... Syn przyjaciela Vincent Crabbe i George Goyle, także syn śmierciożercy. Ich ojcowie uniknęli Azkabanu, Toniego wybronili prawnicy a Goyla nikt nie podejrzewał o służbę Czarnemu Panu. Nauczyciel pilnował tych ślizgonów, aby nie wysadzili mu klasy w powietrze, ale nigdy ich nie krytykował i nie zauważał gdy pomagali im Nott i Malfoy synowie śmierciożerców, których także miał w klasie. Wśród gryfonów wyróżniał się na niekorzyść Neville Longnottom, charłakowaty czarodziej wyjątkowo czystej krwi, syn koleżanki Lily, Alicji Vanes i Franka Longbottoma aurorów, którzy postradali zmysły po torturach zaaplikowanych im przez śmierciożerców. W klasie była także zarozumiała mugolaczka, gryfonka Hermiona Granger, mająca bardzo rozległą wykutą wiedzę, którą stosowała mechanicznie nie mając żadnego talentu do warzenia. Snape na lekcjach faworyzował ślizgonów, zwłaszcza Dracona Mafoya, bo od kilku lat był częstym gościem w domu jego ojca i przyjaźnił się z nim, i już od pierwszych zajęć wyżywał się na Longbottomie odczuwając do niego silną niechęć, bo to nie jego wybrał Czarny Pan. No i w klasie był syn Lily... Chłopak, dla którego przed dziesięcioma laty zgodził się zostać na tym świecie, mimo że nie widział sensu dalszego życia, chłopak dla którego zdecydował się poświęcić siebie i odbyć pokutę... Już na pierwszej lekcji nauczyciel powiedział Potterowi, stosując mowę roślin zrozumiałą dla każdego zielarza, że żałuje śmierci Lily... Co uzyskam, jeżeli dodam korzeń asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu ... Co znaczy w mowie roślin: Głęboko żałuję śmierci Lily. Ale Potter nie zrozumiał tego, durny, zarozumiały bufon, jak jego ojciec. Syn Lily nie był głupi, ale tak bardzo przypominał swojego ojca... Snape żywił do niego ambiwalentne uczucia, widział w nim Jamesa, najgorszego wroga więc znęcał się nad nim ale gdy Harry patrzył mu w oczy oczyma Lily z niemym pytaniem: Dlaczego? Severus oklumował straszliwe, rozrywające duszę cierpienie i dawał chłopakowi spokój.

xxx

Na początku roku szkolnego Dumbledore poprosił do gabinetu nauczyciela eliksirów i Snape był pewny, że dostanie reprymendę za sposób w jaki traktuje Pottera i Longbottoma, ale dyrektor nie wspomniał o tym.

-Siadaj Severusie, proszę poczęstujesz się czymś?

Snape potrząsnął przecząco głową, więc dyrektor przeszedł do meritum sprawy.

-Jak oceniasz Harrego? - Zapytał.

-Przeciętny uczeń, - Severus wstał i zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się,- arogancki jak jego ojciec, wyżywa się w łamaniu regulaminu, uwielbia błyszczeć, zwracać na siebie uwagę, jest źle wychowany...

-Dostrzegasz tylko to, co chcesz dostrzec Severusie, -przerwał mu Albus, zdając się wiedzieć co odczuwa nauczyciel, świadom gnębiących go, bolesnych wspomnień.- Inni nauczyciele uważają, że to skromny, dość utalentowany chłopak, ja osobiście uważam, że jest ujmujący. A, Severusie,- dodał niby przypadkowo,- mniej oko na Quirrella, dobrze?

Snape zerknął na dyrektora, który zagłębił się już w "Transmutacji Współczesnej", po czym skinął głową, pożegnał się i wyszedł. Nauczyciel dobrze znał swego szefa i wiedział, że Albus wezwał go tylko po to, aby przekazać mu to polecenie. Czyżby Czarny Pan miał coś wspólnego z Quirrellem? Czyżby go opętał? Co ten nauczyciel ukrywa pod turbanem? I dlaczego Pottera tak silnie rozbolała głowa, gdy spojrzał na ten turban? A może to był przypadek? Snape, aby ułatwić sobie zadanie ochrony syna Lily, rzucił na niego prosty czar śledzący, równocześnie rozpoczynając obserwację Quirrella. Robił to tak umiejętnie, że nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie zorientował się, że jest śledzony. Snape i Dumbledore ograniczyli kontakty do niezbędnego minimum aby niepotrzebnie nie narażać Severusa, bo to że Voldemort jest gdzieś w pobliżu było niemal pewne. Jednak kilka dni później, Snape poprosił swego mentora o rozmowę i Albus zmaterializował się w jego kwaterach z feniksem nad głową. Czarodzieje usiedli przy winie i słodyczach, które dyrektor tak uwielbiał.

-Zastanawiam się Albusie, - rozpoczął nauczyciel, -skąd Potter ma bliznę? Z tego co mówiłeś, to Avada Czarnego Pana uderzyła w tarczę Lily.

-Też się nad tym zastanawiam, Severusie. Harry przez wiele godzin był sam, był przerażony, udało mu się wydostać z przewróconego łóżeczka, na podłodze leżał gruz, mógł się uderzyć. Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale nie mogę ci ich wyjawić.

-Czemu nie zlikwidowałeś tej blizny?- Zapytał zdziwiony Severus.

-Bo do końca nie wiem, nie jestem pewien, czym ona jest,- odpowiedział szczerze dyrektor.

-Pottera bardzo rozbolała głowa gdy spojrzał na turban Quirrella.

-Też to zauważyłem, -powiedział Dumbledore, zadowolony ze spostrzegawczości swego szpiega,- dlatego poprosiłem cię, abyś zwrócił uwagę na tego nauczyciela.

-Nie wydaje ci się, że Czarny Pan mógł go posiąść?

-Mam takie przypuszczenia, - westchnął dyrektor.

Czarodzieje rozmawiali jeszcze długo w noc, jednak dyrektor w żaden sposób nie naprowadził Snape na horkruksy.

xxx

Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące roku szkolnego nie wydarzyło się nic niepokojącego. Potter, tak jak jego ojciec, okazał się genialnym szukającym i już w pierwszej klasie zasilił drużynę Gryffndoru. Snape stosując na nim lekką legilimencję zorientował się, że wychowany przez mugoli czarodziej był zafascynowany magicznym światem i szkołą. Chłopak zaprzyjaźnił się na najmłodszym Wesleyem, czystej krwi biedakiem, synem członków Zakonu Feniksa i z genialną, zarozumiałą mugolaczką Hermioną Granger. Zaprzyjaźnił się z dzieciakami w jakiś sposób wykluczonymi.

Snape z wielką niechęcią oczekiwał na obchodzone jako pierwsze w roku szkolnym święto Hallowen. Nauczyciel nie cierpiał tej nocy, kiedy Lily została zamordowana. W tym roku przypadała dziesiąta rocznica jej śmierci, ale Albus ze względu na bardzo prawdopodobny powrót Voldemorta i konieczność zachowania przez Severusa image wiernego śmierciożercy, zakazał mu odwiedzin miejsca pochówku dziewczyny. W ostatni wieczór października, zgorzkniały Snape usiadł za stołem nauczycielskim, w Wielkiej Sali. Koledzy unikali będącego w fatalnym nastroju pedagoga, więc nie niepokojony Severus obserwował gromadzących się uczniów, gdy na salę wbiegł Quirrell i trzymając się za serce wykrzyknął łamiącym głosem:

-Troll w zamku!

Wywołując tym komunikatem zamierzoną panikę. Nauczyciele starali się opanować zamieszane. Dumbledore kilka razy wystrzelił purpurowe rakiety ze swojej różdżki, żeby uciszyć salę.

-Prefekci!- Dyrektor zagrzmiał głosem wzmocnionym przez niewerbalny Sonrus, - natychmiast zaprowadźcie swoje domy do dormitoriów!

Prefekci wspomagani przez opiekunów domów sprawnie zaprowadzili prządek i po kolei wyprowadzali z Wielkiej Sali podległych sobie uczniów. Snape, udając że uspokaja ślizgonów, obserwował nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią i gdy ten wymknął się z sali, to podążył za nim. Śledząc Quirrella, Severus sprawdził czy syn Lily jest już w wieży, lecz czar śledzący wskazał zdumionemu nauczycielowi, że gryfon przebywa w lochach. Snape zastąpił drogę Quirrellowi przed samym wejściem na trzecie piętro, tam gdzie ukryty był Kamień Filozoficzny.

-Quirrell, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś przepędzać trolla? Jesteś nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią!

-Chciałem chronić Kamień, - odpowiedział nerwowym, jąkającym głosem nauczyciel.

-Kamień? Uważasz, że troll pożąda Kamienia Filozoficznego?- Zakpił Snape. -Na co jeszcze czekasz? Troll jest w lochach, uczniowie są w niebezpieczeństwie, - warknął.

Quirrell nie miał wyboru, więc podążył za Sanpe do lochów. Po drodze dołączyła do nich, niby przypadkiem McGonagall, którą Snape wezwał niewerbalnie przez medalion Zakonu. W lochach troll był doskonale słyszalny. Nauczyciele wpadli do jednej z łazienek, zastając dopiero co ogłuszonego potwora i trzech pierwszorocznych gryfnów. I gdy opiekunka Gryffindoru dawała wyraz swemu oburzeniu, Snape badał trolla... Potter miał szalone szczęście, że przeżył, myślał okulmując wściekłość. Niestety, to nie był koniec niepokojących wydarzeń, bo kilka dni później ktoś próbował zabić syna Lily w trakcie meczu quidditacha. Po tym incydencie, Snape ponownie poprosił Dumbledore o rozmowę.

-Albusie, wywal Quirrella ze szkoły, sytuacja zaczyna być zbyt niebezpieczna.

-Nie mogę tego zrobić, - dyrektor był wyraźnie zmęczony,- tak naprawdę, to nic nie wiemy. Musisz obserwować Quirrella i chronić Pottera, Severusie. Oprócz ciebie nikomu innemu nie mogę zaufać.

Snape nic nie zyskał na tej rozmowie, ale miał swój plan i realizując go, po wyjściu z dyrektorskiego gabinetu udał się do biura Filcha. Czarodziej po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zwrócił się o pomoc do wujka.

-Argusie, pomóż mi chronić syna Lily,- poprosił. - Ktoś w zamku usiłuje go zabić.

Charłak uważnie przyjrzał się skruszonemu czarnoksiężnikowi.

-Dobrze, pomogę ci. Zrobić ci herbaty?- Zapytał, stawiając przed siostrzeńcem talerz ze słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa.

-Dziękuję.

Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się, bo przypomniały mu się szkolne lata.

xxx

Po tych wydarzeniach sytuacja pozornie uspokoiła się, budząc niepokój Severusa. Snape przekonał Dumbledore, żeby był obecny na trybunach na następnym, granym przez gryfonów meczu i sam osobiście sędziował, ale jego poświęcenie poszło na marne, bo nic się wtedy nie wydarzyło.

Nastały święta, i syn Lily na ferie nie wrócił do swoich mugolskich krewnych. W okresie przerwy świątecznej Dumbledore oddał Potterowi należącą do Jamesa pelerynę niewidkę, i Snape wraz z Filchem oraz jego kotką, przeklinając dyrektora, uganiali się za gryfonem po całym Zamku. Syn Lili penetrował Hogwart w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego, aż pewnego dnia znalazł w jednej z komnat zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. I gdy Potter kolejną noc przesiedział przed tym zwierciadłem, były śmierciożerca zwrócił się do Albusa prosząc go, aby coś z tym zrobił. Czarnoksiężnik dobrze wiedział, jak straszliwą moc ma ten magiczny artefakt, jak bardzo wciąga.

-Albusie, skąd masz to lustro? - Zapytał swego mentora i opiekuna.

-Dostałem je kiedyś, wiele lat temu...- odpowiedział zamyślony dyrektor. - Niestety, nie mogę ci wyjawić w jakich okolicznościach,- uprzedził pytanie chłopaka.

Snape się nie odezwał. Ach, te tajemnice Dumbledore. Czarodziej był świadom, że dyrektor udziela mu tylko tyle informacji, aby mógł wypełnić swoje zadanie. Uczucia i rozum funkcjonowały u tego potężnego maga osobno, ale Severus nie miał o to pretensji bo wiedział, że Albus jest równie ostry, wymagający i surowy dla samego siebie.

Mimo pozornego spokoju panującego w szkole, Snape nie spuszczał z oczu Quirrella i pewnego dnia, podążając za nim, został na trzecim piętrze zaatakowany przez trzygłowego psa Hagrida. Pies pogryzł mu nogę i woźny Hogwartu w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi opatrywał dalszego siostrzeńca. Nauczyciel ukrywał swoją ranę, bo nikt z personelu poza wujkiem nie był wtajemniczony w to, co na polecenie Dumbledore robił.

Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, i Książę Półkrwi był coraz bardziej podenerwowany, bo miał jakieś niejasne przeczucie, że ktoś zagrozi synowi Lily. Dzieciak dobrze poradził sobie z materiałem przerabianym w pierwszej klasie i nauczyciel, w pewnym sensie, był z niego dumny. Snape starał się kilka razy dziennie sprawdzać, gdzie przebywa gryfon. Syn Lily przestał sprawić mu kłopoty i przebywał w dormitorium, na błoniach lub w bibliotece. Pewnego dnia, w maju, w takcie egzaminów klas 1-4 Snape zauważył zniknięcie Quirrella. Zaniepokojony, uaktywnił czar śledzący i przerażony zobaczył jak Potter znika w czeluściach Zamku, tam gdzie ukryty był Kamień. Severus przez medalion Zakonu wezwał Dumbledore, który przed kilkoma godzinami opuścił szkołę. Dyrektor przybył na czas i udało mu się uratować syna Lily, po czym nieprzytomnego chłopaka umieścił w skrzydle szpitalnym, pod opieką szkolnej pielęgniarki madame Pomfrey. Gdy Harry był już bezpieczny, to dyrektor poprosił Snape na rozmowę.

-Pragnę ci podziękować Severusie, doskonale spisałeś się, to dzięki tobie Harry przeżył, -rozpoczął.

-Wyjaśnisz mi, co się właściwie wydarzyło?- Niegrzecznie przerwał mu zdenerwowany nauczyciel.

-Nasze podejrzenia były słuszne, Severusie. Twój Pan zawładnął Quirrellem pewno wtedy, gdy nauczyciel podróżował po Europie. Najprawdopodobniej odbyło się to w puszczy, na południu kontynentu, bo tam przebywało widmo Toma Riddle. Quirrell nosił go w sobie, z tyłu głowy.

-I nadal nie powiesz mi w jaki sposób Czarny Pan jest nieśmiertelny?

-Nie. Przykro mi Sevrusie,- zakończył rozmowę dyrektor.

-Rozumiem.

-Naprawdę, jest mi bardzo przykro z tego powodu, drogie dziecko.

Snape pożegnał się i wyszedł. Czarnoksiężnik wiedział, że było kilka sposobów zapewniających nieśmiertelność, a każdy wyjątkowo paskudny, jeden gorszy od drugiego. Alchemik pozbawiony dostępu do fachowej, nielegalnej literatury nie mógł pogłębiać swojej wiedzy w tym temacie, a przed Luciuszem dysponującym rozległą, czarno magiczną biblioteką nie chciał ujawniać zainteresowań nieśmiertelnością. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy Czarny Pan powróci, to każdy z pozostałych na wolności śmierciożerców będzie się starał wkraść w jego łaski bezwzględnie gnębiąc i wydając współtowarzyszy. Severus nie deportował się do domu aby skorzystać ze swojej biblioteki bo był pewny, że Dumbledore dowiedziałby się o tym i zabrałby mu te księgi. Nauczyciel po tym co się wydarzyło w mijającym roku szkolnym był świadom, że bogata biblioteka rodu Prince, o której poza nim nikt nie wiedział, po powrocie Czarnego Pana będzie mu bardzo przydatna. Cóż, nie ma co się teraz zastanawiać nad przyszłością, filozoficznie pomyślał Severus, pakując rzeczy na wakacje. Najważniejsze, że udało mi się ochronić syna Lily.


	42. Ambicja Luciusza Malfoy,a

Ambicja Luciusza Malfoy,a

W 1992 roku, w magicznym świecie zaczęły narastać niepokoje. Bogaci członkowie rodów czystej krwi, które od wieków słynęły z praktykowania czarnej magii, mieli dość odsunięcia od polityki. Od upadku Voldemorta minęło już kilkanaście lat i ludzie powoli zapominali o tym czarnoksiężniku, a mimo to na Wyspach i w Ministerstwie nadal panoszyły się szlamy, uzyskując coraz więcej przywilejów kosztem prawdziwych czarodziejów. Wielu uważało, że należy zmienić ten stan rzeczy.

Severus Snape nie interesował się polityką. Nauczyciel w wakacje warzył i trochę podróżował, pozyskując składniki do eliksirów. Alchemik lubił odwiedzać Malfoyów, bo w ich domu był traktowany z szacunkiem i mógł zdobywać przydatne informacje. Dumbledore zajmował się jakimiś swoimi sprawami i Snape widywał go rzadko i przelotnie. W lipcu Malfoy wydał przyjęcie z okazji dwunastych urodzin syna, na które zostali zaproszeni jego szkolni koledzy wraz z rodzicami oraz opiekun Syltherinu, którego obecność miała jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić pozycję Dracona wśród rówieśników. Młodzież bawiła się pod nadzorem skrzatów domowych, a dorośli świętowali siedząc za stołem, degustując wyśmienite trunki i próbując wytwornych potraw. Severus z radością powitał kolegów z klasy, Toniego i jego żonę Gertrudę, rodziców Vincenta. Po ciepłym przywitaniu, wzajemnym obejmowaniu się i poklepywaniu po plecach, trójka czarodziejów usiadła osobno przy końcu stołu i zajęła się sobą, bo z pozostałymi gośćmi, kilka lat starszymi ślizgonami, łączyły ich formalne stosunki.

\- Odwiedź nas czasem Severusie, adres znasz, kiedyś nie potrzebowałeś zaproszenia,- Truda uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie nie tak znowu odległych młodych lat, a Snape uniósł lekko w uśmiechu kąciki ust.

\- Twój mąż nie lęka się już przyjaźnić ze śmierciożercą? - Zapytał złośliwie równocześnie zerkając na Toniego i śmierciożerca, któremu udało się wykpić przed sądem, roześmiał się.

\- Czasy się zmieniły, odwiedzaj nas tak często, jak tylko chcesz, Severusie. W ostatnią sobotę sierpnia Truda organizuje niewielkie przyjęcie, nie zwiedź nas proszę, będzie nam przykro, gdy się nie pojawisz.

Snape uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Przypomniały mu się szkolne lata, gdy ten masywny, zwalisty kolega pomagał mu w Syltherinie nigdy nie dając odczuć, że ma lepszą krew, nigdy nie wywyższając się nad mieszańcem.

\- A jak nasz Vincent sprawuje się w szkole?

Gertruda ponownie włączyła się do rozmowy i Severus odniósł wrażenie, że było to najważniejsze pytanie, które koledzy zamierzali mu zadać.

-Poprawnie. Nie mam z nim większych kłopotów ale warzyciel z niego taki, jak z ciebie Tony.

Słysząc to, Crabbe prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Gdyby nie twoja pomoc Severusie, miałbym problem z zaliczeniem eliksirów.

-Wszystkim nam pomagałeś, mówiliśmy na ciebie Alchemik, pamiętasz?- Gertruda uśmiechnęła się do swoich szkolnych wspomnień. - Chyba już w pierwszej klasie obdarzyliśmy cię tym przydomkiem?

Snape pokiwał głową i też się uśmiechnął na wspomnienie szkolnych lat, które z perspektywy czasu wydawały się sielanką.

-Tak, w pierwszej klasie,- potwierdził.- Potem, przylgnęła do mnie ksywka Książę Półkrwi.

Crabbe spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Pamiętam, to było na pierwszym szkoleniu, przed piątą klasą. Czarny Pan, - dodał cicho, równocześnie spuszczając głowę.

Śmierciożercy na moment zamilkli.

-Czy Mike...?- Zapytał po chwili, nie kończąc.

-Żyje, - gorzko odpowiedział Severus, patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. - Wszyscy żyją.- Dokończył szeptem.

Przy końcu stołu, który zajmowali, nagle zrobiło się cicho. Luciusz zerknął w ich kierunku.

-Wypijmy za sługi Czarnego Pana, - wzniósł toast, na widok posępnych min gości.

-Wypijmy za nas,- odpowiedział Severus, wznosząc puchar wina.

Czarnoksiężnicy wypili, i wszystkim poprawiły się humory.

-Co słychać u Iana, - zapytał Snape, zmieniając temat.

-Odmówił ślubu z wiedźmą czystej krwi wybraną dla niego przez starszego rodu, -poinformowała Gertruda. - Od niedawna jest w stałym nieformalnym związku, mówią że z mugolem,- dokończyła.

-Ian? Z mugolem?- Prychnął Severus, nie oklumując rozbawienia.

-Cóż, serce nie sługa Severusie, też coś wiesz na ten temat, - Crabbe uśmiechnął się równocześnie polewając.

-O tak, wiem. Mocna ta ognista,- powiedział Snape, zerkając na nalepkę.- Wypijmy.

Następnego dnia, nauczyciel obudził się po południu, we dworze Luciusza, w gościnnej komnacie sypialnej, lekko skacowany. Gdy doprowadził się jako tako do porządku, skrzat domowy zaprosił go na poczęstunek. Luciusz i Narcyza siedzieli już na tarasie, przy stole zastawionym lekkimi przekąskami, z kieliszkami wina w dłoniach. Gospodarze ucieszyli się na widok gościa.

-Siadaj, proszę Severusie, dołącz do nas. Jak ci się spało?

Narcyza równocześnie mówiła i magicznie nalewała wino dla nauczyciela.

-Dziękuję, w tak przepięknej komnacie, śpi się wyśmienicie, - grzecznie odpowiedział Severus.

-Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolony.

Gdy Snape rozgościł się w wygodnym fotelu, z kieliszkiem wybornego, lekkiego wina w dłoni, Luciusz poruszył najbardziej intrygujący go temat.

-Jaki jest ten Potter? -Zapytał. - Draco mówi, że to miernota nie mająca żadnych szczególnych magicznych talentów.

-I ma rację,- swobodnie odpowiedział Snape oklumując czujność jaką wzbudziło w nim pytanie śmierciożercy.- Miernota, ale lub błyszczeć tak jak jego ojciec, talent to ma, jedynie do quidditcha, - prychnął pogardliwie.

-W jaki sposób mierne magicznie roczne dziecko mogło pokonać Czarnego Pana?- Drążył temat Luciusz.

-Dyrektor nie chce tego ujawnić, - Snape wzruszył ramionami, przywołując z pamięci liczne odmowy Dumbledore wraz z uczuciami, które mu wtedy towarzyszyły. - Nie ma pełnego zaufania do mnie, mimo że mnie lubi. Nie jest głupi,- Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.- I nie wiem skąd Potter ma tą bliznę, - uprzedził pytanie. - Dyrektor sugeruje, że się uderzył.

Malfoy słysząc to, prychnął rozbawiony i Snape popatrzył na niego uważnie.

\- To nie jest taka zła hipoteza, -powiedział. - Na podłodze było pełno gruzu, mógł łatwo się uderzyć. Jeżeli Dumbledore ma inną teorię na ten temat, to nie podzielił się nią z nikim.

Narcyza spojrzała na młodszego kolegę.

-Przyjaźniłeś się z jego matką, pamiętam.

Twarz Snape wykrzywiła się w gniewnym grymasie.

-Wyszła za Pottera, - wysyczał, - przywołując z pamięci całą nienawiść, jaką do żywił do gryfona.

-No tak, faktycznie, -Narcyza spuściła wzrok i już nic nie powiedziała.

Luciusz zamyślił się.

\- Więc nie ma co liczyć na tego chłopaka. Musimy sami zabrać się za porządki.

-Masz jakiś plan?- Zapytał Snape, oklumując zdziwienie.

Luciusz przytaknął, ale nie zamierzał ujawniać swoich zamierzeń pupilkowi dyrektora Hogwartu.

Wieczorem nauczyciel przez medalion Zakonu skontaktował się z Dumbledore i pokazał mu rozmowę z Luciuszem.

-Malfoy coś zamierza zrobić, - usłyszał głos dyrektora w swojej głowie. - Próbował przekupić Knota. Spróbuj się czegoś dowiedzieć.

-Próbowałem, ale to szczwany lis, nie ujawni mi swoich planów. Kiedy wracasz do Anglii?

-Och, chyba pod koniec sierpnia, ale korzystaj proszę do woli z mojej posiadłości nad morzem.

-Dziękuję, Albus.

Czarodzieje pożegnali się i zerwali kontakt, a medalion Zakonu Feniksa stał się niewidzialny gdy tylko dotknął piersi Severusa.

Na drugi dzień, Snape widząc że już niczego ciekawego się nie dowie, opuścił posiadłość Malfoyów.

xxx

Rok szkolny 1992/1993 nie rozpoczął się dobrze. Właściwie, to rozpoczął się źle a potem było jeszcze gorzej. Pierwszego września, Snape otworzył drzwi Pokoju Nauczycielskiego i stanął w progu jak spetryfikowany.

-Proszę Severusie, wejdź do środka drogie dziecko, - w oczach Albusa zamigotały wesołe iskierki.

Mistrz eliksirów wolno ruszył od progu, patrząc z przerażeniem na dyrektora. Jego oczy zdawały się pytać, dlaczego Albusie? Dumbledore siedział zadowolony u szczytu stołu, nie przejmując się zaszokowanym obliczem nauczyciela eliksirów tak jak nie przejmował się wpatrzoną w obrus, oklumującą się Minerwą i ponurą twarzą Flitwicka.

-To jest nasz nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Gilderoy Lockhart, - dyrektor przedstawił nowego nauczyciela Severusowi, - poznajcie się.

-My się znamy, - jęknął Snape, i skinął głową w geście powitania.

Alchemik doskonale pamiętał tego kilka lat młodszego krukona, mającego problem z najprostszym eliksirem i zaklęciem, większego nieudacznika niż Longbottom.

-Witaj Severusie.

Usłyszał radosny głos Lockharta i już wiedział, że lekko nie będzie. Oklumując się podobnie jak Minerwa, opadł na krzesło po lewej ręce Albusa. Po tym wydarzeniu Alchemik był pewien, że w dzisiejszym dniu nic go już nie zaskoczy, jednak mylił się. Nauczyciel chcąc się upewnić, czy syn Lily jest bezpieczny w pociągu zdążającym do Hogwartu, aktywował czar śledzący... I zlokalizował Pottera... Jednak nie w wagonie, tylko wiele stóp powyżej. Gryfon w jakiś magiczny sposób unosił się NAD pociągiem, i nauczycielowi na ten widok opadła szczęka. Och, jak to się można pomyć w kwestii zaskakujących sytuacji, pomyślał, gdy już nieco ochłonął. Przed ucztą powitalną, w popołudniowym wydaniu "Proroka...", Snape przeczytał krótką wzmiankę o latającym mugolskim samochodzie i już wiedział w jaki sposób Potter szybuje w przestworzach. Wieczorem, z kwaśną miną, usiadł za stołem nauczycielskim w Wielkiej Sali, w której zbierali się uczniowie klas 2-7. Pottera wśród nich nie było i Dumbledore spojrzał zaniepokojony na nauczyciela eliksirów.

-Nie martw się, zaraz będzie, -odburknął na nieme pytanie Snape, jednocześnie obserwując przemieszczającego się w powietrzu Pottera.

I gdy syn Lily wylądował na szkolnym dziedzińcu, Severus w swojej eleganckiej, cienkiej, wyjściowej szacie wyszedł z Zamku, w zimny, wietrzny wrześniowy mrok.

xxx

Szkole dni toczyły się monotonnym, utartym trybem, nie niosąc ze sobą nic ciekawego. Wkrótce nauczyciele znaleźli sposób na Gilderoya i nauczyli się go ignorować.

-Już dłużej z nim nie wytrzymam, - pewnego wrześniowego dnia, Pomonia skarżyła się w pokoju nauczycielskim.

Koledzy spojrzeli na nią ze zrozumieniem.

\- Ja nie słucham tego, co on mówi, -poinformował koleżankę Snape, - uśmiecham się i potakuję, ale myślami jestem przy eliksirach.

\- Można oklumować umysł, jednocześnie traktując go jak powietrze, - wojowniczo dodała Minerwa.

-Takie postępowanie jest niegrzeczne,- stwierdził Flitwick.

-Więc co sugerujesz?

-Nie przejmować się tym co mówi, i nie brać jego wypowiedzi do siebie. Ja, jego genialne uwagi jednym uchem wpuszczam, a drugim wypuszczam.

Dzielenie się tymi bardzo przydatnymi informacjami przerwało wtargnięcie do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego jak zawsze radosnego, bo przekonanego o własnej genialności i nieomylności, Lockharta.

-Co mnie ominęło?- Zapytał beztrosko.

Wypracowywanie sposobu na pozbycie się ciebie ze szkoły, już chciała powiedzieć Minerwa, ale ugryzła się w język.

-Och, muszę zejść do pracowni, zostawiłem na ogniu kociołek,- burknął Severus, i już go nie było.

Pozostali koledzy także wynajdywali jakieś pilne, nie cierpiące zwłoki zajęcia i w pośpiechu opuszczali Pokój Nauczycielski, więc po chwili w komnacie zostali jedynie Albus i mocno zdziwiony Gilderoy. Dumbledore, obserwując rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, wyglądał jakby się dobrze bawił. Nauczyciele niekiedy mieli wrażenie, że ich szef traktuje szkołę jak scenę wielkiego teatru.

I tak, powoli zbliżała się najbardziej znienawidzona przez Severusa noc w roku, Hallowen. Snape nie cierpiał tego wieczoru, tej radosnej uroczystości, nie cierpiał czarodziejów weselących się w rocznicę śmierci Lily, gdy jemu tak bardzo chciało się płakać. W wieczór Hallowen nauczyciel pełen złych przeczuć, z kwaśnym, odpychającym wyrazem twarzy, zajął swoje miejsce za stołem w Wielkiej Sali. Na uczcie nie było Pottera ani jego gryfońskich przyjaciół, więc Snape uaktywnił czar śledzący, lokalizując gryfona w głębokich podziemiach Zamku. Zaniepokojony, wymknął się z Wielkiej Sali odprowadzany wzrokiem przez równie zaniepokojonego Albusa, po czym przywołał Krwawego Barona.

-Potter został zaproszony przez Nicka na przyjęcie z okazji pięćsetnej rocznicy jego śmierci,- z szacunkiem należnym Opiekunowi Domu, poinformował go duch Syltherinu.

Nauczyciel już spokojny powrócił do Wielkiej Sali i usiadł za stołem rozpoczynając posiłek, lecz co jakiś czas sprawdzał gdzie znajduje się Potter spodziewając się, że głodny zjawi się na uczcie. Jednak chłopak ominął Wielką Salę, kierując się ku wyższym partiom Zamku. Uroczystość skończyła się lecz nauczyciel zdziwiony takim zachowaniem Pottera nie zszedł do swojej kwatery w lochu tylko poszedł na górę, udając że ma sprawę do dyrektora. Dumbledore nie mogąc przy innych swobodnie rozmawiać jedynie obserwował Severusa, swego najbardziej inteligentnego i sprytnego współpracownika. Nauczyciele powoli wspinali się schodami na górę, gdy na wysokości drugiego piętra nagle umilkły głosy poprzedzających ich uczniów. Snape pospieszył za dyrektorem, i po chwili jego oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Na środku korytarza, otoczeni przez milczących kolegów stali gryfoni których zabrakło na uczcie, naprzeciw nich wściekał się Argus, na ścianie widniał krwawy napis: "Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta, strzeżcie się wrogowie Dziedzica" i wisiała zawieszona za ogon kotka Filch,a, pani Norris.

Rozmowa z gryfonami niewiele wyjaśniła. Albus zbadał kotkę i stwierdził, że żyje i jest jedynie spetryfikowana, a Snape popadł w konflikt z Lockhart,em, bo jego tolerancja dla tego wszystko wiedzącego, genialnego, we własnym mniemaniu, nieudacznika, była coraz mniejsza.

xxx

Snape nie dał się zwieść pozornemu spokojowi, który zapanował w szkole po tym incydencie. Nauczyciel miał wrażenie, że za tym co się wydarzyło stał Luciusz Malfoy, ale nie miał żadnych dowodów i nadal nie wiedział o co w tym wszystkim może chodzić. Obserwacja, dyskretne wypytywanie i lekka legilimencja którą zastosował na Drakonie niewiele dała, bo chłopak nic nie wiedział. Luciusz był sprytny, nie był głupi i był świadom, że jeżeli wtajemniczy syna w swoje zamierzenia to tak jakby poinformował o tym Severusa.

Snape, jak każdy ślizgon, znał legendę o ukrytej komnacie Syltherina, którą może otworzyć tylko Dziedzic założyciela znający mowę wężów i słyszał o drzemiącym w niej potworze, którym najprawdopodobniej był potężny, zabijający wzrokiem magiczny wąż, bazyliszek... I bardzo zaniepokoił się wyduszeniem szkolnych kogutów Hagrida, bo pianie koguta unicestwiało bazyliszka. Severus wiedział, że Komnata Tajemnic została ostatnio otwarta przed pięćdziesięcioma laty, że zginęła wtedy dziewczynka pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny, której duch nadal znajduje się w zamku, i że o otwarcie Komnaty posądzono Hagrida, który za ten czyn wyleciał ze szkoły. Nauczyciel dowiedział się o tym od matki, która w tym czasie uczyła się w szkole, w Syltherine. Snape był pewny, że prymitywny, mało inteligentny gajowy nie otworzył Komnaty Tajemnic, a od matki wiedział, iż w dormitoriach ślizgonów szeptano, że zrobił to Tom Riddle... Co było wielce prawdopodobne, bo Czarny Pan znał mowę wężów. Jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Czarny Pan powrócił, a potomków Syltherina po tysiącu latach było bardzo wielu, był nim także Snape. Komnatę Tajemnic otworzył wężousty czarodziej, niestety nikt się taką umiejętnością nie chwalił, więc Severusowi pozostawało jedynie obserwować, słuchać i wyciągać wnioski.

W miarę upływu roku szkolnego, narastała niechęć Severusa i innych nauczycieli do Lockharta. W trakcie jesiennego meczu quidditcha Potter oberwał tłuczkiem, który złamał mu rękę. Oczywiście, genialny, we własnym mniemaniu nieudacznik Lockhart, chcąc wyleczyć złamanie usunął wszystkie kości z kontuzjowanej ręki Pottera, budząc tym wyczynem złośliwą satysfakcję opiekuna Syltherinu. Po tym nieszczęsnym wydarzeniu, ponownie uaktywnił się bazyliszek, na szczęście nikt nie został zabity, bo nikt bezpośrednio nie spojrzał w oczy temu gadu. W skrzydle szpitalnym przybywało spetryfikowanych uczniów i znalazł się tam nawet duch Gryffindoru. Snape był nadal pewien, że za tymi wydarzeniami stoi Malfoy, nie wiedział jednak w jaki sposób więc nie mógł pomóc bezradnemu Albusowi. Na posiedzeniu Rady Pedagogicznej, zwołanej przez zaniepokojonego dyrektora, nikt z nauczycieli nie miał koncepcji co robić i jedynie Gilderoy wyskoczył z pomysłem stworzenia Klubu Pojedynków. Gdy nauczyciel obrony przedstawił swój zamysł, Severus wychwycił skierowane ku sobie, spanikowane spojrzenie Dumbledore. Ach, więc ten głąb wreszcie przestał bawić Albusa, pomyślał z niejaką satysfakcją, ale zgłosił się do pomocy Lockhartowi budząc tym zdziwienie pozostałych nauczycieli, bo dyrektor się tego po nim spodziewał i nie chciał go zawieść. Snape nie podejrzewał Lockharta o to, że jest wężousty, ale pamiętając o tym czego przed rokiem dokonał Quirrell, który także robił z siebie wielkiego nieudacznika, nie mógł wykluczyć, że to obecny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią uwalnia bazyliszka. Chcąc go sprowokować, w trakcie pierwszych zajęć Klubu Pojedynków, w obecności prawie wszystkich uczniów, podpuścił Dracona aby wyczarował węża. Jego plan przyniósł efekt, bo ujawnił się wężousty czarodziej... Jednak nie był to Lockhart... To był syn Lily, Harry Potter. Przerażeni uczniowie, milcząc opuszczali salę ćwiczeń, a Snape udał się prosto do dyrektora.

-Nie Severusie, to nie jest Harry, -zdecydowanie stwierdził Dumbledore, gdy nauczyciel wyłuszczył mu problem. - Znajomość mowy wężów jest wrodzona i niezależna od czarodzieja, wielu magów którzy nigdy nie zajmowali się czarną magią zna tą mowę tylko nikt się z tym nie afiszuje, zapewne rozumiesz dlaczego Severusie? - Snape przytaknął, bo dobrze rozumiał dlaczego. -Jesteś pewien, że nikt w twojej rodzinie nie znał wężomowy? Jesteś bardzo blisko spokrewniony z Gauntami, jesteś potomkiem Syltherina.

-Tak, ale nie nie jestem wężousty, - pewnie powiedział Severus, i w tym momencie przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą przed laty, przez przypadek podsłuchał. Snape przypomniał sobie tą sytuację, przypomniał sobie syczenie ciotek i jak po wszystkim ciocia Alicja weszła do jego pokoju sprawdzając czy śpi, przypomniał sobie jak oklumując umysł udał sen. - Masz rację Albusie, - powiedział wolno, -jednak chciałbym wiedzieć co się dzieje. Jestem niemal pewny, że za tymi wydarzeniami stoi Malfoy, nie wiem tylko w jaki sposób.

-Też chciałbym to wiedzieć, - westchnął Albus.

Dyrektor zdawał sobie sprawę, że nikt w dalszej czy bliższej rodzinie Pottera nie znał mowy wężów i wiedział, że chłopak jest horkruksem Voldemorta i stąd prawdopodobne ma tą umiejętność, ale z nikim nie podzielił się swoimi przypuszczeniami, nawet z Severusem.

xxx

Coraz więcej uczniów było spetryfikowanych i sytuacja zaczęła być nieprzyjemna dla dyrektora tej magicznej placówki. Rada Nadzorcza Szkoły, przekupiona przez Luciusza Malfoya, odwołała Albusa Dumbledore z powodu nieudolności i zmusiła go, aby opuścił Hogwart. Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot, człowiek Albusa, przestraszony rozwojem wydarzeń profilaktycznie zesłał do Azkabanu gajowego Hogwartu Hagrida. Snape, obawiając się o syna Lily, zdwoił czujność świadomy, że bazyliszek niedługo zaatakuje. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, potężny magiczny wąż uaktywnił się przed końcem roku szkolnego, uprowadzając ucznia... Jednak nie Harrego Pottera tylko Ginerwę Wesley, czarownicę czystej krwi, córkę członków Zakonu Feniksa, przez pro mugolskie poglądy zdrajców krwi. Niedługo po porwaniu panny Wesley czar śledzący ujawnił opiekunowi Syltherinu, że syn Lily tak jak przed rokiem, zniknął w podziemiach Zamku. Dumbledore został zaalarmowany prawie jednocześnie przez Minerwę i Severusa, za pośrednictwem ich medalionów Zakonu Feniksa, i zjawił się na czas aby pomóc Harremu. Dyrektor i jego szpieg mieli rację, za wydarzeniami stał Malfoy, który podrzucił Ginny Wesley czarno magiczny artefakt doprowadzając do jej opętania przez Voldemorta. Ten artefakt, notes, Harry Potter zniszczył wbijając w niego kieł bazyliszka. Dumbledore był świadom, że zniszczony przez jad bazyliszka notes był horkruksem, ale z nikim nie podzielił się tą informacją. Ogarnięty zimną furią z powodu próby zabicia Ginny i innych uczniów, spowodował usunięcie Malfoya ze wszystkich stanowisk ponownie wykluczając czarnoksiężnika z magicznego świata, a aurorzy po dziesięciu latach na powrót rozpoczęli upokarzające rewizje w jego dworze.

Snape, szpieg Dumbledore, jeszcze przed końcem roku szkolnego odwiedził śmierciożercę, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć.

-Chciałem zdyskredytować Dumbledore i w taki sposób pozbawić go politycznych wpływów, usunąć go ze szkoły i z innych stanowisk, przejąć władzę i pozbyć się szlam. Prawie mi się to udało. Zdradził mnie mój własny skrzat! - Informował Severusa wściekły Malfoy.

-Mogłeś mi powiedzieć co zamierzasz. Mógłbym ci pomóc.

-Ty, pupilek Dumbledore? -Ironicznie ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził Luciusz.

-Nie mogę za bardzo się wychylać, ale mam jakieś pole manewru, - odpowiedział Snape, z pokrętnym uśmiechem na wąskich wargach. -Co to był za plan?

-Dyrektor ci nie powiedział?

-Wiele razy ci powtarzałem i powtórzę to raz jeszcze, że dyrektor nie ma do mnie pełnego zaufania. Czemu to cię tak dziwi? Nadal mi nie ufasz?

Malfoy zamyślił się i po chwili rozpoczął wyjaśnienia, nie odpowiadając wprost na pytania hogwarckiego nauczyciela.

-Przed laty Czarny Pan dał mi na przechowanie magiczny artefakt będący notesikiem, dziennikiem. Powiedział, że gdy będę w potrzebie, mogę poprzez ten artefakt opętać jakiegoś czarodzieja, który otworzy Komnatę Tajemnic. Chciałem podrzucić go Lockhartowi, ale napatoczyła się córka Wesleya i to ją wybrałem.

-Wiesz, że ten dziennik został zniszczony? Co będzie, gdy Czarny Pan powróci?

-Postaram się jakąś mu to wytłumaczyć, -ponuro odpowiedział czarnoksiężnik, licząc że Czarny Pan nie powróci za jego życia. - To prawda, że Potter jest wężousty?- Zapytał po chwili milczenia.

-Tak, - krótko odpowiedział Severus.

-Więc jednak nie jest takim magicznym beztalenciem.

-Nie ujawnił się z żadnymi talentami, - wzruszył ramionami nauczyciel.

Po powrocie do Hogwartu, Snape usiłował przekonać Dumbledore aby nie gnębił tak bezwzględnie Malfoya, jednak nie nakłonił dyrektora do zmiany postępowania. Gryfoni mają jakieś klapki na oczach i nawet tak inteligentnemu magowi jakim jest Dumbledore, prawość przesłania możliwe konsekwencje, myślał zdumiony Severus. Ślizgon nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore bez potrzeby robi sobie zaciekłego, mściwego wroga. Cóż, zobaczmy co czas przyniesie, na zapas nie ma się co martwić, pomyślał filozoficznie, pakując się na kolejne wakacje.


	43. Demony przeszłości

Demony przeszłości.

Ktoś tutaj chce być w Syltherynie?.. No, po prostu istnieje, jeżeli wiesz co mam na myśli... A, nasz Smarkerus, co on czyta? Wypróbujmy te klątwy na nim... Ból, straszliwy ból i Glizdogon wpatrzony w jego umęczone ciało, oblizujący się i sapiący z podniecenia... Snape obudził się pozawijany w prześcieradła, spocony i przerażony... To był sen, to był tylko sen, umysł powoli uspokajał rozdygotane ciało i po chwili Severus przypomniał sobie gdzie się znajduje. Wakacje, tak jak i poprzedzający je rok szkolny, nie rozpoczęły się dobrze i Snape miał wrażenie, że nadchodzący rok wcale nie będzie lepszy od poprzedniego... Co tam lepszy, nauczyciel miał wrażenie, że będzie gorszy. W lipcu uciekł z więzienia osadzony w Azkabanie na dożywocie czarnoksiężnik, Syriusz Black. Snape zdążył już zapomnieć o tym gryfonie, zdążył już wyprzeć z pamięci swego dręczyciela i mordercę Lily, pewny że sczeźnie na tej ponurej wyspie, zapomniany przez wszystkich... Jakże się pomylił. Severus wygrzebał się z pościeli i spojrzał przez okno na jednostajnie falujące, szare, szumiące morze. Był sam, Albus ratował po raz kolejny syna Lily... Snape powoli zaczynał nienawidzić tego tak bardzo przypominającego swego ojca butnego gryfona przekonanego, że wszystko mu wolno, że jest ponad regułami i ponad prawem. Potter przebywając w mugolskim domu wujostwa po raz kolejny złamał zasady tajności, tym razem nadmuchując ciotkę... Amnezjatorzy mieli z tym trochę roboty, ale Potter jak zwykle nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji. Dumbledore interweniował w tej sprawie bezpośrednio u Knota, Ministra Magii. Po tym incydencie, Potter opuścił bezpieczny dom ciotki nieświadom, że poluje na niego potężny czarnoksiężnik. Severus za pomocą czaru śledzącego zlokalizował gamonia, a Minister zakwaterował go w Dziurawym Kotle, pod opieką barmana. W tym czasie, Black był widziany przez wielu mugoli, jak zdążał w stronę Hogwartu... Pewno, aby wykończyć syna swego najlepszego przyjaciela, aby zabić chłopaka, który zagrażał Czarnemu Panu, któremu udało się przeżyć, który nie podzielił losu swoich rodziców. Wraz z powrotem Blacka do Severusa powróciły wspomnienia huncwotów, już dawno zepchnięte w podświadomość i zapomniane, budząc cierpienie i uśpione demony. Zgorzkniały, nawrócony czarnoksiężnik, z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię, czarem myjącym doprowadził się do porządku, transmutował koszulę nocną w dzienną szatę i powlókł się do pracowni eliksirów, która mieściła się w przybudówce wiejskiego, nadmorskiego domku Albusa.

xxx

W czasie gdy Snape był torturowany przez wspomnienia, Dumbledore zastanawiał się kim obsadzić stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Tym razem to nie mógł być nieudacznik, w tym roku potrzebny był sprawny czarodziej, który mógłby powstrzymać Blacka. Chcąc opracować jakąś rozsądną strategię, Dumbledore zastanawiał się, jakim człowiekiem jest Black? Dyrektor przypomniał sobie tego wyniosłego, butnego potomka rodów czystej krwi... Przyjaźnił się z Potterem i wydał go Voldemortowi... Czy był szantażowany? W jaki sposób Voldemort go podszedł i wykorzystał? Co wiedział o Blacku, czego ja nie wiem? Czy miało to jakiś związek z jego bratem Regulusem, który był śmierciożercą i nagle zniknął z tego świata w styczniu 1981 roku? Wiedza Voldemorta musiała mieć jakieś źródła... Informatorem, oprócz Regulusa, był pewno nienawidzący huncwotów Snape. Dumbledore znając motywy działań nauczyciela eliksirów był pewien jego lojalności, ale zastanawiał się co z tego morza nienawiści którą ślizgon żywił do czwórki gryfonów wyłuskał Voldemort, że udało mu się zwerbować Blacka? Dumbledore westchnął. Układanka nie pasowała, z tych klocków nic nie dało się ułożyć.

Dyrektor oglądając w myślodsiewni swoje wspomnienia z lat 1971 - 1978, przypomniał sobie o czwartym huncwocie, o Lupinie. Wilkołak, ale nie zdradził i był bardzo przydatny jako szpieg. Gdzie obecnie przebywa ten czarodziej? Byłby idealny na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony, i jak nikt zna Blacka. Severus bez problemu przyrządzi eliksir Tojatowy... Dumbledore był świadom, że zatrudnienie jednego ze szkolnych dręczycieli Severusa nie bardzo się mu spodoba, ale nie miał wyboru. Czarodziej na biurku zmaterializował pergamin, skreślił kilka słów i lekkim ruchem ręki przywołał sowę.

Lupin szybko odpowiedział na zaproszenie dyrektora. Czasy zmieniły się, i powojenna tolerancja ustąpiła tendencji do wykluczania niektórych grup społecznych. Niedawno Knot zatwierdził ustawy praktycznie uniemożliwiające wilkołakom jakąkolwiek legalną pracę. Lupin żył z oszczędności i zaczął obawiać się o swoją przyszłość, więc propozycja zatrudnienia w Hogwarcie była wybawieniem.

Dyrektor rozmawiając w swoim gabinecie z tym zapomnianym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa stworzył miłą, przyjemną atmosferę, jednak mimo starań nie dowiedział się wiele i pod maską przyjaznego zainteresowania oklumował zawód. Lupin zdecydowanie twierdził, że nie zna Blacka, że myślał, że go zna ale się pomylił. Remus nie powiedział Dumbledore, że na zdrajcę najbardziej pasowałby mu sadystyczny Peter, bo chłopak zginął bohaterską śmiercią i nie było sensu o tym wspominać. Ten waleczny czyn zupełnie nie pasował do Glizdogona, ale Lupin nie widział powodu aby informować o tym Dumbledore. Wilkołak także nie poinformował dyrektora o umiejętnościach animagicznych huncwotów, bo bardzo zależało mu na pracy i lękał się przyznać, że przed laty zawiódł jego zaufanie.

xxx

-Proszę Severusie, uspokój się. Wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzisz Lupina i wiem, że masz ku temu powód, ale postaraj się zwalczyć to uczucie dla dobra Harrego. Uważam, że ten czarodziej będzie w tym roku najlepszy jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.

Był ciepły, sierpniowy wieczór. Nauczyciele siedzieli na plaży, nad morzem. Mimo uspokajającego szumu fal, Severus był bardzo wzburzony i Albus starał się go uspokoić.

-Wilkołak.

-Muszę cię poprosić Severusie, abyś warzył dla Lupina eliksir Tojatowy.

-To dla mnie żaden problem Albusie ale moim zdaniem, Lupin nie wystąpi wprost przeciwko Blackowi, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to weźmie jego stronę.

-Mam inne zdanie w tej sprawie, Severusie.

-Obyś się nie pomylił. Stawką jest życie syna Lily. Dowiedziałeś się od niego czegoś przydatnego o Blacku?

-Nie. Powiedział mi, że go nie znał.

-Lupin? Blacka?- Snape parsknął śmiechem.- Nie wierz w to Albusie.

-Ufam mu, tak jak tobie. Wiem, że nie zdradził.

Snape westchnął.

\- Powziąłeś już decyzję?- Ni to stwierdził, ni to zapytał się.

-Tak, - krótko odpowiedział Dumbledore.

xxx

Rozpoczął się kolejny rok szkolny. Lupin świadom, że jest obserwowany przez nauczycieli i dyrektora, starał się zrobić wrażenie bardzo łagodnego i spokojnego człowieka. Nawet zaczepki i jawną nienawiść Severusa przyjmował z pokorą. Snape warzył mu wywar Tojatowy i Lupin był wdzięczny ślizgonowi, bo dzięki temu eliksirowi mógł bezpiecznie pracować w szkole. Remus przypominając sobie jak w czwórkę znęcali się nad nim w szkole miał wyrzuty sumienia i uważał, że zasłużył na pogardę i nienawiść. To, co robili Snape zawsze budziło jego sprzeciw, ale nigdy nie stanął w jego obronie, nigdy nie powiedział Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, że przeginają, nigdy nie odwiódł ich... Bał się narazić, stracić przyjaźń, bał się wystąpić przeciw Glizdogonowi, którego popierał Syriusz... Syriusz... Jak Voldemort mógł go przekupić? Co się stało? Gdyby to Peter zdradził Lupin nie dziwiłby się, bo motywacja jego zdrady byłaby jasna, ale Syriusz? Lupin nie mógł tego pojąć.

Powoli zbliżała się najbardziej znienawidzona przez Severusa noc w roku, oficjalne święto Hallowen, Samhain nadal obchodzony przez czarnoksięskie rody w zaciszu nienanoszalnych posiadłości. W tym roku świąteczna uczta przebiegała spokojnie, i nic nie zapowiadało nieszczęścia. Snape odetchnął z ulgą, gdy uczniowie zaczęli rozchodzić się do dormitoriów i już miał się udać do lochów, gdy od wieży Gryffindoru dobiegły go krzyki... Nauczyciel eliksirów znalazł się tam błyskawiczne, prawie równocześnie z Dumbledore, Lupinem i z Minerwą. Portret Grubej Damy był przecięty na pół.

-To wściekły Syriusz Black tak urządził ten obraz, -poinformował dyrektora poltergeist.

Po tym incydencie, Dumbledore zakwaterował uczniów w Wielkiej Sali, a nauczyciele wraz z hogwarckimi duchami przeszukali Zamek, jednak nie znaleźli Blacka.

Snape był rozgniewany.

-To się wydaje prawie niemożliwe, aby Black dostał się do środka bez pomocy kogoś ze szkoły.

Albus spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Severusa.

-Nie wierzę, by ktokolwiek z Zamku pomógł Blackowi dostać się do środka,- powiedział tonem, który ucinał dalszą dyskusję na ten temat.

Na twarzy nauczyciela eliksirów odmalowało się głębokie niezadowolenie, ale zacisnął usta w wąską linię i nic już nie powiedział.

Black nie został odnaleziony, i rano uczniowie powrócili do swoich dormitoriów.

Po tym wydarzeniu, w szkole zapanował pozorny spokój i nawet Potter przestał sprawiać kłopot Severusowi, który co kilka godzin sprawdzał czarem śledzącym miejsce pobytu gryfona. Sielanka trwała do kolejnego wyjścia młodzieży do Hogsmeade. Snape spodziewał się, że Potter będzie chciał opuścić Hogwart by wraz ze wszystkimi udać się do magicznej wioski ale nie przewidział, że mu się to uda. Chłopak nie dostał od wujostwa pozwolenia na odwiedzanie Hogsmeade i prosił opiekunkę swego domu aby mu podpisała zgodę, a Minerwa oczywiście odmówiła.

W dniu, w którym młodzież z klas 3-7 udawała się do magicznej wioski, Severus wyjątkowo często sprawdzał czarem śledzącym aktualne miejsce pobytu syna Lily, jednak nie mógł tego robić stale, bo miał także inne obowiązki. Słusznie przypuszczając, że Potter podejmie próbę opuszczenia Zamku bezpośrednio po wyjściu kolegów, nie spuszczał go w tym czasie z oczu i gdy zauważył, że gówniarz opuścił dormitorium i udał się na trzecie piętro, to błyskawicznie się tam znalazł.

-Co tutaj robisz?-Warknął zaniepokojony.

-Spaceruję, -lakonicznie odpowiedział Potter.

-Czyżby? Ty, Potter, masz zwyczaj pojawiania się w dziwnych miejscach, ale rzadko bez jakiegoś powodu. Proszę mi zaraz wracać do wieży Gryffindoru, tam gdzie jest twoje miejsce.

Gówniarz nic na to nie odpowiedział i spokojnie odszedł, co zaniepokoiło nauczyciela, bo było to zachowanie zupełnie niepodobne do tego pyskatego, bezczelnego gryfona. Snape obserwował syna Lily i gdy ten zniknął za rogiem, to rozpoczął badanie posągu garbatej czarownicy, koło którego go przydybał. Ślizgon znał ten posąg, przywodzący mu na myśl jakże bolesne, szkolne wspomnienia. Przed wieloma laty, leżąc spetryfikowany na podłodze, półprzytomny z bólu po klątwach gryfonów, widział jak w garbie wiedźmy znikają huncwoci. Tu musi być jakieś przejście, tylko jak je otworzyć i gdzie ono prowadzi? Zastanawiał się Severus. Nauczyciel wrócił do lochów i przez pewien czas lokalizował Pottera czarem śledzącym, jednak gryfon grzecznie przebywał w pokoju wspólnym, więc Snape rozpoczął warzyć eliksiry na potrzeby skrzydła szpitalnego. Po kilku godzinach zakończył pracę i opuścił lochy zamierzając porozmawiać z Filch,em na temat tajnych przejść w Zamku, gdy w Sali Wejściowej wpadł na niego ubłocony Draco. Za nim, dostojnie przetoczyli się przez drzwi Vincent wraz z Georgiem.

\- Profesorze,-wysapał przerażony młody Malfoy, - w Hogsmeade zaatakowała mnie głowa Pottera.

-Głowa Pottera, mówisz?

-Tak profesorze,- krzyknął zdenerwowany ślizgon, - Vincent i Greg też to widzieli!

-Uspokój się, -syknął opiekun Syltherinu, omiatając wzrokiem trójkę podopiecznych.- Idźcie natychmiast do dormitorium i doprowadźcie się do porządku. Potter ma pelerynę niewidkę, myśl trochę Draco, kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie żadna magia nie powinna zaskoczyć, - powiedział, i błyskawicznie udał się na trzecie piętro.

Snape zdążył przyłapać ubłoconego Pottera jak kierował się w stronę wieży, i zabrał go do swojego gabinetu. Ślizgon był wściekły, bo już nie tylko wyglądem ale i zachowaniem młody Potter tak bardzo przypominał starego, że żelazna wola Severusa z trudem panowała nad emocjami.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć Potter, co twoja głowa robiła w Hogsmeade? - zapytał łagodnie, gdy już usadził go na krześle. - Twojej głowie nie wolno przebywać poza szkołą, -dokończył z kpiną w głosie.

Słysząc te słowa, gówniarz zrobił zdziwioną minę, więc nauczyciel przypomniał mu co się wydarzyło.

\- Pewno Malfoy ma coś nie tak z głową jeżeli miewa halucynacje. Może powinien się udać do skrzydła szpitalnego? -Zasugerował bezczelny gryfon.

\- Malfoy nie ma halucynacji- warknął Snape, po czym pochylił się i położył obie dłonie na poręczach krzesła, tak że ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie.- Jeżeli głowa była w Hogsmeade, to była tam i cała reszta ciebie.

Potter nadal łgał mu w żywe oczy i Snape powoli zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą.

-A więc, to tak,- powiedział, prostując się. - Wszyscy wyłażą ze skóry, aby uchronić słynnego Harrego Pottera przed Syriuszem Blackiem, a słynny Harry Potter ma to w nosie. Niech zwykli ludzie martwią się o jego bezpieczeństwo! Sławny Harry Potter może sobie pójść tam, gdzie mu się akurat podoba, a konsekwencje w ogóle go nie obchodzą... Jak bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca, Potter- kontynuował, a oczy rozbłysły mu wściekłością.- On też był niezwykle zarozumiały. Miał pewien talent do quidditcha, więc uważał się za lepszego od nas wszystkich. Chodził dumny jak paw, otoczony swoimi przyjaciółmi i wielbicielami... Puszył się zupełnie jak ty. Twój ojciec też miał w nosie regulamin- ciągnął po chwili, ze złośliwym uśmiechem.- Uważał, że przepisy są dla zwykłych śmiertelników, nie dla zdobywców Pucharu Quidditcha. Woda sodowa tak mu uderzyła do głowy, że...

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ- ryknął Potter, który słysząc jak nauczyciel obraża jego ojca stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Twarz Snape stężała a czarne oczy groźne zabłyszczały.

-Coś ty do mnie powiedział, Potter?- Wyszeptał.

\- To, co Pan słyszał. Niech pan przestanie obrażać mojego ojca!- Wrzasnął. - On panu uratował życie, -dodał już ciszej. -Dyrektor mi o tym powiedział.

Na te słowa, żółtawa cera Snape przybrała barwę zsiadłego mleka.

\- A czy dyrektor powiedział ci, w jakich okolicznościach twój ojciec uratował mi życie? A może uznał te szczegóły za zbyt niemiłe dla delikatnych uszu wielkiego Pottera?

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział świadomy, jak mało wie o swoim ojcu, a Snape kontynuował:

\- Bardzo bym nie chciał, żebyś stąd odszedł z fałszywym wyobrażeniem na temat swojego ojca, Potter- rzekł, a okropny grymas nienawiści wykrzywił mu twarz, ukazując żółte, nierówne zęby.- Pewno wyobrażałeś sobie jakiś akt chwalebnego bohaterstwa? Więc pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię jak było naprawdę. Twój nieskalany ojciec i jego przyjaciele zabawili się moim kosztem tak okrutnie, że skończyłoby się to dla mnie śmiercią, gdyby twój ojciec nie zreflektował się... Pokaż, co masz w kieszeniach, Potter!- warknął po chwili.

Gówniarz ani drgnął, i Snape do reszty stracił panowanie nad sobą.

-Pokaż co masz w kieszeniach, albo od razu pójdziemy do dyrektora! Wywróć je na lewa stronę, Potter!- Wrzasnął, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie wściekłości.

Przestraszony gryfon spełnił polecenie, bo bardzo nie chciałby aby dyrektor się dowiedział, że po raz kolejny zawiódł jego zaufanie, i zdumionym oczom Severusa ukazał się pergamin huncwotów. Nauczyciel wszędzie rozpoznałby ten kawałek.

-Ach, więc to tak,- wyszeptał.

Snape po raz kolejny spróbował odczytać pergamin, ale tak jak przed kilkunastoma laty ukazały się jedynie obrażające go napisy, więc podszedł do kominka, sypnął weń trochę zielonego proszku i poprosił na rozmowę Lupina.

Zdziwiony huncwot bez problemu rozpoznał mapę, i dał Harremu wzrokiem znać, aby milczał.

-Co to jest? - Zapytał Snape.

-Kawałek pergaminu,- powiedział spokojnie Lupin.

-A nie czarno magiczny artefakt? -Cicho wysyczał Snape, patrząc mu w oczy.- To twoja działka Lupin.

-Och, Severusie, moim zdaniem to zabawka od Zonka, pergamin, który obraża każdego, kto do niego zajrzy.

Wściekłość zmieniła twarz Snape,a w złowrogą maskę. -Czyżby?- Zapytał cicho, ze stężałą ze złości szczęką.- Myślisz, że mógł kupić coś takiego w sklepie z zabawkami? A nie sądzisz, że raczej dostał to bezpośrednio od wytwórców?

-Od wytwórców?- Lupin udał zdziwienie, i zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do Harrego.

Jednak zdziwienie chłopaka było tak szczere, że Snape nie mógł oskarżyć Lupina o wręczenie synowi Lily tego pergaminu będącego prawdopodobnie mapą, i pośrednio o pomoc Blackowi poprzez próbę wywabienia Pottera ze szkoły. W tym momencie, do gabinetu wpadł najmłodszy chłopak Wesley,ów mówiąc, że kupił ten pergamin u Zonka i dał go Harremu, więc Snape nie miał już podstaw aby czepiać się Pottera i gryfoni w pośpiechu opuścili jego gabinet. Severus, gdy już zapanował nad emocjami, po raz kolejny w tym dniu poszedł spotkać się z Filch,em. Może tym razem dojdę do jego biura, myślał ironicznie, idąc korytarzami Hogwartu. Woźny jednak nic nie wiedział o tajnym przejściu w okolicy posągu garbatej czarownicy, na trzecim piętrze.

\- Ten pergamin wykradli mi najprawdopodobniej bliźniaki Wesley, rok przed tym nim Potter pojawił się w szkole, ale nie mam na to dowodów,- powiedział mu wujek i Snape przynajmniej dowiedział się skąd syn Lily ma ten artefakt.

Severus poinformował dyrektora o tajnym przejściu na trzecim piętrze, jednak nie wzbudził tym większego zaniepokojenia Albusa.

\- Czemu tak mało obchodzi cię życie syna Lily?- Zapytał nadal rozdrażniony ślizgon.

Dumbledore westchnął. -To nie jest tak, jak myślisz Severusie. Bardzo obchodzi mnie jego los. Jeżeli to miejsce cię tak niepokoi, to obserwuj je. - W tym momencie, czarne oczy Snape błysnęły taką nienawiścią, że Albus, gdyby nie był potężnym magiem, to zacząłby obawiać się o siebie. - Nie znasz całej przepowiedni, Severusie, -kontynuował. - Musisz wziąć pod uwagę, że takie przepowiednie spełniają się w zaskakujący i zupełnie nieprzewidywalny sposób. Nie możesz pozbawiać Harrego inicjatywy i możliwości poznawania świata zamykając go w wieży, bo tak czyniąc, paradoksalnie zmniejszasz jego szanse na przeżycie.

Snape nic na to nie odpowiedział i nieprzekonany, opuścił dyrektorski gabinet.

Wiosną miał miejsce jeszcze jeden nieudany atak Blacka na wieżę gryfonów, który tym razem umożliwił niezaradny Longbottom, po czym do szkoły powrócił spokój. Na posąg czarownicy został założony czar monitorujący, więc Black nie korzystał z tego przejścia. Potter przestał sprawiać problemy swoim zachowaniem i nie podejmował już prób opuszczenia Zamku.

Powoli zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego i odbyły się wewnątrzszkolne egzaminy promujące dla młodszych klas, a starsze klasy rozpoczęły zdawanie sumów i owutemów. W tej egzaminacyjnej gorączce, Lupin zapomniał wypić Wywar Tojatowy. Severus, tak jak robił to już wcześniej, zjawił się z parującym kuflem w gabinecie nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią i jego oczom ukazał się dziwny widok... Na stole leżał pergamin huncwotów... Tak jak przypuszczał, to była mapa na której poruszali się ludzie... Snape zlokalizował siebie w gabinecie Lupina, i Lupina znikającego za krawędzią mapy, poruszającego się tajnym tunelem w kierunku Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Zaniepokojony Snape, uruchomił czar śledzący lokalizując Pottera w miejscu, do którego zdążał Lupin. Alchemik błyskawicznie wybiegł z zamku i pognał przez błonia... Pod wierzbą znalazł pelerynę niewidkę Pottera, kijem unieruchomił drzewo i pobiegł tunelem, po drodze naciągając pelerynę. Severus stanął w otwartych drzwiach przy końcu korytarza i jego oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Na łóżku, ze złamaną nogą leżał Ronald Wesley pokrwawionymi rękoma ściskając wyrywającego się szczura, obok niego stał syn Lily a nieco dalej Granger, na łóżku w pewnym oddaleniu od nich siedział Black a obok niego stał Lupin. Snape zdziwiło, że czarnoksiężnicy nie zabrali uczniom różdżek i postanowił posłuchać w jaki sposób ich omamili. Lupin właśnie rozpoczął rzewną opowieść o tym, jak to został pogryziony i jak mu było ciężko w życiu. Gryfon wspomniał szkolne lata i Snape dowiedział się, że huncwoci jako niezarejestrowani animagowie włóczyli się z wilkołakiem. A, więc to tak, pomyślał ślizgon, więc to jest ta tajemnica huncwotów, której nigdy nie udało mi się odkryć... Severus dowiedział się już dość, i nie było sensu dalej się ukrywać, więc odrzucił pelerynę niewidkę równocześnie obezwładniając Blacka i Lupina. Snape postanowił oddać ich dementorom, gdy nagle urwał mu się film.

Obudził się na błoniach księżycową nocą, poobijany i obolały. Lupin nie wypił wywaru, pomyślał przerażony, z trudem podnosząc się na nogi, i wtedy zauważył leżącego obok, nieprzytomnego Wesleya. Severus wyczarował nosze, na których ułożył chłopaka i lewitując go przed sobą poszedł szukać syna Lily. Kierował się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, nad jezioro, tam gdzie gromadzili się dementorzy. Jednak nie było potrzeby aby czarować patronusa, bo dementorzy niespodziewanie odeszli, a Snape znalazł nad brzegiem jeziora Blacka i Pottera, leżących w trawie i nieprzytomnych. Ślizgon wyczarował kolejne nosze, na które niezbyt delikatnie przelewitował gryfonów, mszcząc się zwłaszcza na Blacku za swoje obrażenia, i powlókł się w kierunku szkoły. Pewno uczniowie byli pod klątwą Imperio, tłumaczył sobie ich zachowanie.

W szkole był już Minister Magii Knot, i Black został zamknięty w jednej z Hogwarckich klas w oczekiwaniu na pocałunek dementora. Severus tak szczęśliwy nie był już od dawna. Nareszcie sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość, myślał przepełniony dumą i samozadowoleniem. Niestety, sprawy ułożyły się nie po jego myśli... Zaczęło się od tego, że Dumbledore poszedł porozmawiać z Blackiem... A potem czarnoksiężnik w jakiś magiczny sposób zniknął. Snape był pewny, że maczał w tym palce Potter, prawdopodobne poinstruowany przez Dumbledore. Zdrada człowieka, o którym sądził, że jest jego przyjacielem sprawiła mu nieopisany, niemożliwy do zniesienia ból. Jeszcze próbował coś wyjaśniać, wytłumaczyć...

\- Chyba nie wierzy Pan w to wszystko, co opowiada Black?- Wyszeptał wpatrując się w twarz Dumbledore, ale napotkał tam jedynie zimne, spokojne, kryjące oklumowany umysł oczy i kamienną twarz.

Wtedy Snape po raz pierwszy od wielu lat stracił panowanie na sobą i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, budząc swoim zachowaniem zdumienie stojącego obok Ministra Magii. Na szczęście, Dumbledore udało się go jakąś wytłumaczyć przed Knotem.


	44. Mroczny Znak

Mroczny Znak

W ponurym, zimnym i wilgotnym lochu Hogwardzkiej szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa, niewysoki, szczupły człowiek z wielkim nosem i bladą karnacją, odziany w czarne szaty, pochylał się nad kociołkiem. Mężczyzna wyraźnie z czegoś niezadowolony, był skupiony na warzeniu. Jego koncentracja została niespodziewanie przerwana przez delikatne pyknięcie, które ni z tego ni z owego rozległo się w pracowni eliksirów. Severus uniósł głowę i z pod kurtyny opadających mu na twarz prostych, czarnych włosów spojrzał na Albusa, swojego przełożonego, opiekuna i strażnika w jednym, a formalnie dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart oraz najwyższego sędziego Wizengamotu. Spojrzenie jakie Severus posłał swojemu przełożonemu było więcej niż niechętne, ale Albus zupełnie nie przejął się tym brakiem entuzjazmu i starając się nie dekoncentrować Severusa usiadł na taborecie, kontemplując z uwagą swoje dłonie. Severus widząc, że nie uniknie rozmowy, zabezpieczył eliksir.

-Zapraszam do saloniku, dyrektorze.

Albus najwyraźniej spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, bo gdy tylko Severus przestał warzyć, wstał i przeszedł do komnaty znajdującej się obok pracowni, małego salonu z trzema wygodnymi fotelami, stolikiem i kominkiem. Dyrektor, nie pytając użytkownika tego przytulnego pomieszczenia o zdanie, usiadł w wygodnym fotelu. Snape zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i oklumując się ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził:

-Chciałeś rozmawiać ze mną, Albusie?

Dumbledore spojrzał w czarne, zimne oczy chłopaka i zrobiło mu się przykro, bo Severus zwykle nie oklumował się gdy rozmawiali w cztery oczy. Może za ostro potraktowałem go tej nocy, gdy Black uciekł? Nie miałem możliwości wyjaśnić mu cokolwiek, pomyślał z westchnieniem, a głośno zapytał:

-Chciałbym wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje, Severusie?

-Boli mnie twoje odrzucenie. To, w jaki sposób mnie potraktowałeś odebrałem jako zdradę,- cichym głosem, po chwili wahania odpowiedział ślizgon, spuszczając głowę i zasłaniając twarz włosami.

-Severusie, rozumiem że nie znosisz Syriusza, ale Black okazał się niewinnym człowiekiem. Czemu chciałeś mu uniemożliwić dowiedzenie niewinności? Cieszyłoby cię, gdybyś przyczynił się do śmierci niewinnego?

-Nie. Nie dręcz mnie Albusie, proszę, daj mi spokój, zostaw mnie. Daj mi czas na przemyślenie, na poukładanie wszystkiego w głowie.

-Ile?

-Nie wiem. Przecież rozpoczynają się wakacje.

-Nie mogę ci dać tego komfortu.

Severus zdziwiony uniósł głowę i spojrzał na rozmówcę, a Dumbledore kontynuował:

-Ministerstwo wznowiło Turniej Trójmagiczny.

-Po stu latach?

-Tak, - westchnął dyrektor. - Zawody odbędą się w Hogwarcie, w rozpoczynającym się roku szkolnym. Czeka nas bardzo dużo pracy. Na dzisiejszy wieczór zaplanowałem zebranie. Proszę cię, przyjdź.

Wbrew pozorom, dyrektor wydał właśnie bezwzględne polecenie służbowe ubrane w ładne słówka, więc Snape wiedział, że musi być na tym pieprzonym zebraniu. Severus w żaden sposób nie skomentował polecenia, bo życie nauczyło go, że z Dumbledore nie wygra. Co innego go zaniepokoiło, więc patrząc w oczy Albusa, cicho zapytał:

-Karkarow przyjedzie?

-Tak, prawdopodobnie tak.- Dumbledore ciepło uśmiechnął się, bo chłopak przestał się oklumować.

-Ku...- Nauczyciel eliksirów zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, odwracając wzrok.

-Masz do niego żal?

-Nie, nie mam żalu. Nie wiem jak ja bym się zachował będąc na jego miejscu, w Azkabanie. Może tak samo, może też bym sypał? Nie mogę mieć o to żalu do Igora.- Snape zerknął na dyrektora spod kurtyny opadających mu na twarz czarnych, prostych, nieumytych włosów. -Ci śmierciożercy, którzy pozostali na wolności, rodziny tych, których wydał, najchętniej zgotowali by Igorowi długą i bolesną śmierć. Nie mogę być przyjazny w stosunku do Karkarowa, bo każde moje zachowanie jest wychwytywane i komentowane przez uczniów. Jeżeli Czarny Pan ma kiedyś powrócić, to nie mogę zadawać się ze zdrajcą.

-Wrogości też nie musisz mu okazywać.

-No, nie...

-Karkarow zrozumie twoją niechęć i myślę, że nie będzie ci się naprzykrzał.

-Kogo w tym roku zamierzasz zatrudnić jako nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią?- Snape zmienił temat.

-Nie wiem, nie mam jeszcze odpowiedniego kandydata. Masz tak dużo zamówień w związku z finałem Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu?

-Tak, szpital musi być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.

-Proszę, bądź o 18 w pokoju nauczycielskim.

-Będę.

Albus uśmiechnął się, słysząc pełne niezadowolenia burknięcie, bo w gruncie lubił tego ślizgona i darzył go czym na kształt miłości rodzicielskiej, mimo że próbował wyrzucić z serca to uczucie i nie przyznawał się do niego, nawet przed sobą.

xxx

Tego samego dnia, po południu, dyrektor poszedł pożegnać się z Lupinem. Remus pospiesznie pakował się. Severus zadbał o to, aby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o jego wilkołactwie. Dumbledore bardzo rozczarował się Lupinem, bo huncwot nie wyjawił mu wielu istotnych informacji i gdyby Black faktycznie zdradził, to Harry miałby znikome szanse na przeżycie. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, jednak dyrektor zrozumiał, że w kwestii Lupina to on się pomylił a Severus miał rację. Dumbledore nie dał tego odczuć pakującemu się nauczycielowi, jednak Lupin sam wiedział, że zawiódł, więc szybko pożegnał się i nie patrząc dyrektorowi w oczy poprosił aby go nie odprowadzać, po czym błyskawicznie opuścił szkołę.

xxx

Wieczorem tego dnia, w którym Lupin opuścił Hogwart, Severus z kwaśną miną powlókł się do pokoju nauczycielskiego, który mieścił się na pierwszym piętrze, nieopodal reprezentacyjnych, marmurowych schodów. Pokój nauczycielski był dużym pokojem wyłożonym ciemną boazerią, ze stojącym pośrodku długim stołem i wysokimi, drewnianymi krzesłami. Przy wejściu, po lewej stronie, znajdowała się wnęka wypełniona nauczycielskimi podróżnymi płaszczami. Snape zjawił się jako jeden z pierwszych, usiadł u szczytu stołu po lewej ręce Albusa i obserwował wchodzących kolegów. Wściekła Minerwa usiadła naprzeciwko, obok niej zajął miejsce Flitwick, dalej Sinistra, na krześle obok Severusa usiadła Pomonia. Gdy wszyscy nauczyciele zajęli już swoje miejsca, tryskający energią i zadowoleniem Albus rozpoczął zebranie. Nauczyciele nie podzielali entuzjazmu szefa, ale Albusa to nie zrażało.

-Dobry wieczór. Jak pewno większość z was już wie moi mili, naszą szkołę spotkał wielki zaszczyt. Po stu latach wznowiono Turniej Trójmagiczny i rozgrywki odbędą się w Hogwarcie, w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. Regulamin został tak zmieniony, aby zapewnić jak największe bezpieczeństwo uczestnikom. W październiku przybędą do nas delegacje Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons wraz z dyrektorami tych szkół. Musimy godnie ich przyjąć. Czeka nas wiele przygotowań, nie możemy zawieść organizacyjnie, bo cała magiczna Europa będzie się nam przyglądać. W związku z organizowanym w Anglii w przyszłym miesiącu finałem Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, Ministerstwo niewiele nam pomoże ponieważ urzędnicy będą zajęci czym innym. W wakacje szkoła nie zostanie zamknięta.

Nauczyciele pozwieszali smętnie głowy i na sali zrobiło się ponuro. Nikt z pedagogów nie entuzjazmował się zrujnowaniem wakacyjnych planów, nikt też nie protestował, bo organizacja różnego rodzaju szkolnych imprez była ujęta w ich umowach o pracę.

-Minerwa,- kontynuował Albus, -proszę dobierz sobie kilku nauczycieli do pomocy i przygotujcie kwatery dla naszych drogich gości, Severusie, proszę zajmij się wraz z Poppy zapewnieniem bezpieczeństwa medycznego uczestnikom, Pomonia, jakbyś mogła nadzorować część kulinarną...

Cholera, jeszcze więcej eliksirów do uwarzenia, do września nie wyjdę z lochów, myślał niezadowolony Snape, ale oklumował umysł i jego uczucia były nie do odczytania. Po kilku godzinach Albus zakończył przydzielanie zadań, i nauczyciele w niezbyt radosnych nastrojach rozeszli się do swoich kwater.

xxx

Snape, podobnie jak pozostali nauczyciele, większość wakacji spędził w Hogwarcie gdzie ruch był nie mniejszy niż w trakcie roku szkolnego, bo co chwila odwiedzał ich ktoś z Ministerstwa. Snape warzył i nie wychylał nosa poza lochy, co było korzystnym zrządzeniem losu, bo częstym gościem był Barthemiusz Crouch, obecnie Przewodniczący Departamentu ds Kontaktów Zagranicznych, który nie podzielał poglądu Albusa o nawróceniu śmierciożercy i chętnie widziałby Snape w Azkabanie. Mimo takiej postawy niektórych wyższych urzędników Ministerstwa, sytuacja w magicznym świecie zaczynała się zmieniać, rosła niechęć do mugolaków, mugoli i magicznych stworzeń, zwiększało się niezadowolenie z ograniczenia roli "prawdziwych" czarodziejów i ze zmniejszenia wpływów politycznych rodów czystej krwi. Liczba zwolenników Dumbledore malała i zwiększało się poparcie dla tych magów, którzy głosili supremację czystej krwi w magicznym świecie. Jednym z najzacieklejszych wrogów Dumbledore był Luciusz Malfoy, który nie mógł wybaczyć dyrektorowi tego, co go spotkało po unicestwieniu bazyliszka. Sprytny ślizgon, nie afiszował się ze swoją nienawiścią działając w ukryciu, przekupując, przekonując, pomawiając, drążąc i podkopując pozycję Dumbledore. Pomagali mu pracujący w Ministerstwie śmierciożercy oraz zwolennicy idei czystej krwi. Dumbledore domyślał się knowań Malfoy,a i wraz z Severusem ustalił, że najkorzystniej będzie promować się jako infantylny, ckliwy staruszek, bowiem niedocenianie przez przeciwnika znacznie zwiększa szansę na wygraną.

W połowie lipca, Luciusz pod pretekstem uczczenia czternastych urodzin syna zaprosił na popijawę znanych sobie śmierciożerów, którzy pozostali na wolności. Goście rozsiedli się w gościnnej komnacie, przy bogato rzeźbionym stole zastawionym wykwintnym jadłem i wybornymi trunkami, i zaczęli wspominać stare, dobre czasy... Pamiętacie, jak za Czarnego Pana pieprzony szlam siedział cicho... Znał, gdzie jego miejsce... Czarny Pan był już bliski przejęcia władzy... Żadna szlama nie mogłaby kształcić się w Hogwarcie... Severus nie pamiętał kto pierwszy rzucił pomysł aby się ujawnić, aby zaprezentować siłę, jaką nadal dysponują. Śmierciożercy uzgodnili, że najlepiej będzie pokazać się po zakończeniu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, maszerując przed wszystkimi w charakterystycznych strojach. Luciusz zmaterializował na ścianie hologram terenu i ustalono miejsce zbiórki pod lasem, po meczu.

xxx

Snape nie przepadał za quidditchem, a finał mistrzostw świata równie dobrze mógł potrwać kilka dni, jak i zakończyć się po kilkunastu minutach, więc uzgodnił z Malfoy,em, że powiadomi go o zakończeniu rozgrywek. Mecz trwał kilka godzin i Snape jako jeden z pierwszych deportował się na miejsce zbiórki, oczekując na pozostałych pod czarem zwodzącym. Zaraz po Severusie pojawili się śmierciożercy, którzy kibicowali na trybunach, a po chwili deportowali się następni. Snape, tak jak pozostali, ukazał się w charakterystycznym, uniemożliwiającym identyfikację, stroju. Czarnoksiężnicy sformowali pochód, kierując się w stronę campingu. Drogę zastąpił im oburzony mugolski kierownik wraz z żoną i dwójką dzieci. Śmierciożery śmiejąc się, wylewitowali tych ludzi wiele metrów nad ziemię, wykorzystując stary czar Snape Levicorpus, i wśród niewybrednych żartów przekazywali ich sobie z różdżki na różdżkę. Severusowi nie było do śmiechu, o nie, nauczyciel był przerażony tym, co robią. Jakim ja byłem bydlakiem, myślał o sobie z pogardą, jak mogłem kiedyś tak dręczyć niewinnych ludzi? Snape nie mógł zrozumieć siebie i swojego zachowania z przed kilkunastu lat. Teraz, drętwiał z przerażenia na widok torturowanych ludzi i musiał całą siłą woli się powstrzymywać, aby im nie pomóc.

Śmierciożercy szli zwartym szykiem, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżkami. Tu i ówdzie płonęły namioty i co chwila wystrzelała jakaś klątwa zapalająca. Przerażeni zwolennicy szlam i Dumbledore motali się bezładnie po campingu. Zwolennicy czystej krwi i wyższości rasy czarodziejów otoczyli maszerujących śmierciożerców bijąc im brawa, wznosząc popierające ich okrzyki i uniemożliwiając aurorom i innym pracownikom Ministerstwa dostęp do nich. Nareszcie prawdziwi czarodzieje zobaczyli ilu ich jest i przejęcie władzy stało się całkiem realne. Nie wiadomo, jak by się to wszystko skończyło, gdyby nagle, nad lasem nie pojawił się Mroczny Znak... Znak, który mógł wyczarować jedynie śmierciożerca... Uczestnicy pochodu przerazili się, bo nikt z nich nie pragnął powrotu Czarnego Pana, czarnoksiężnicy chcieli jedynie przejęcia władzy w magicznym państwie. Widząc na niebie Mroczny Znak, symbol swojej zależności i niewolnictwa, naznaczeni słudzy Czarnego Pana w panice deportowali się. Severus wychwycił spojrzenie stojącego ramię w ramię z nim Toniego.

\- Zapraszam do siebie, - usłyszał.

Nauczyciel kiwnął głową, i czarodzieje zniknęli. Śmierciożercy, którzy dobrze się znali, nie mieli problemu z rozpoznawaniem się, nawet w maskach. Tony, podobnie jak Severus, negatywnie oceniał manifestację po finale mistrzostw.

-Obyśmy tylko nie wywołali wilka z lasu, - mówił, niespokojny.

-Swoją drogą, jestem ciekawy kto wyczarował Mroczny Znak? - Zapytał Snape, jeszcze nie zaniepokojony możliwym powrotem Czarnego Pana.

-Żaden śmierciożerca, którego znam,- pewnie odpowiedział Anthony.

Resztę wieczoru czarodzieje spędzili na roztrząsaniu losów znanych sobie śmierciożerców, ale żaden z nich nie pasował na bohatera ani na wariata, wystrzeliwującego w niebo Mroczny Znak pod nosem urzędników Ministerstwa. Crabbe lękał się powrotu Czarnego Pana obawiając się tego, co będzie musiał robić i zmiany, jakiej ulegnie jego poukładane życie. Snape przenocował u Crabbe, bo ostro popił i bał się rozszczepić, a następnego dnia zdał sprawozdanie Dumbledore z tego czego się dowiedział, oklumując uczucia towarzyszące mu podczas przemarszu przez camping. Po wysłuchaniu Severusa, Albus bystro przyjrzał się swemu szpiegowi.

\- Niesamowite, że nikt z was nie wie ani nawet nie podejrzewa kto mógłby wyczarować Mroczny Znak? Nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, Severusie, - westchnął dyrektor. - Mam wrażenie, że zbliża się dla ciebie czas próby. Czy wiesz dziecko, że to przekleństwo zostało rzucone z różdżki Harrego?

\- Co!? Z różdżki Pottera? Morsmordrem? Co sugerujesz?

-Chłopak trzymał różdżkę w tylnej kieszeni spodni i ktoś mu ją ukradł podczas meczu, nie wiadomo kto.

Snape parsknął śmiechem. - Ach, ten mugolski przyodziewek. Mugole zwykle noszą tam pieniądze. Wiem coś o tym. - Snape smutno uśmiechnął się, wspominając dzieciństwo, a Albusa nie zdziwiły te słowa bo poświęcił wiele czasu aby poznać swego szpiega i znał detale jego życia. - Podejrzewasz Albusie, kto mógłby to zrobić?

-Nie. Liczyłem, że to od ciebie dowiem się czegoś ciekawego.

Snape zerknął na szefa.

\- Podpytam Malfoya, ale jeżeli coś ukrywa przede mną to niczego się nie dowiem. Z Tonym i Luciuszem jestem najbliżej. Jeżeli od nich niczego się nie dowiem, to inni też mi nic nie powiedzą.

Czarodzieje pożegnali się, i Snape wrócił do lochów. Czyżby aż tak bardzo nie mieli do mnie zaufania? Zastanawiał się. Nie, byli przerażeni. Więc kto wyczarował ten Znak? Nauczyciel z niechęcią spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię jakby mu przeszkadzało, jakby spodziewał się tam ujrzeć palące znamię. Gdy dotarł do swojej kwatery to uniósł rękaw i przeciągnął prawą ręką po miejscu, w którym wypalono mu Mroczny Znak, jednak nic się nie stało i skóra nadal była gładka i czysta.


	45. Odtrącenie

Odtrącenie

Albus Dumbledore wraz z całą szkołą stał na Hogwarckich błoniach, wyraźnie na coś czekając. Obok niego tkwił Severus Snape, uważnie obserwując taflę jeziora. Nauczyciel pewno spodziewał się jakiegoś niemiłego wydarzenia, bo miał zgorzkniały wyraz twarzy. W rzeczy samej, były śmierciożerca oczekiwał spotkania ze swoim kamratem, Igorem Karkarowem. Nagle, na gładkiej powierzchni jeziora pojawiły się ni z tego, ni z owego zmarszczki, które po chwili utworzyły wielki lej, z którego dostojnie wynurzył się maszt widmowego statku. A więc już są, zaraz go zobaczę, myślał coraz bardziej niespokojny Severus. Stojący obok czarodzieje nie wyczuwali więzionych oklumencją uczuć, widząc jedynie kamienną twarz nauczyciela eliksirów. Snape zamyślił się spuszczając głowę. Gdy na powrót spojrzał na jezioro, łódź już przybijała do brzegu... Od razu go dojrzał wśród uczniów odzianych w karmazynowe szaty... Chudą wysoką sylwetkę obleczoną w czarne, eleganckie i pewno bardzo drogie futro. Jego włosy niegdyś czarne i lśniące posiwiały, postarzał się. Wraz z Igorem, powróciły niechciane wspomnienia dawno już zepchnięte w podświadomość, wspomnienia czynów, których się wstydził... Jak żywi, stanęli mu przed oczyma bracia Prewett, których w pięciu zamordowali, Caradoc Dearborn, auror którego wraz z Igorem wyśledzili, rozerwany na strzępy w jaskini... Po latach spędzonych wśród Hogwarckich nauczycieli i pod silnym wpływem Dumbledore Snape zmienił się. Nauczyciel wstydził się tego, co robił jako młody człowiek i pogardzał sobą za to co wtedy wyczyniał... Snape starał się nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, ale gdy wspomnienia powracały dziwił się, jak mógł robić coś takiego?

Delegacja Dumstrangu podeszła do otoczonego nauczycielami dyrektora Hogwartu. Karkarow lekko kiwnął głową w kierunku Snape, dla niego też nie było to miłe spotkanie. Albus otwarcie i szczerze przywitał się z Igorem, ale w oczach czarnoksiężnika nie było szczerości. Uśmiechały się tylko usta, a w oczach widać było chłód, niepewność i cień strachu. Jak potworne dla tego człowieka musiało być doświadczenie Azkabanu, jak ciężką próbą musi być teraz okazywanie sympatii swemu katu, przewodniczącemu Wizengamotu, sędziemu, który na wniosek oskarżyciela zesłał go do tego strasznego więzienia, myślał Snape.

Po oficjalnym powitaniu, Albus zaprosił wszystkich do Wielkiej Sali, w której już znajdowała się delegacja Beauxbatons. Za stołem nauczycielskim, po obu stronach Albusa, zasiedli dyrektorzy Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, dalej miejsca zajęli pozostali członkowie komisji sędziowskiej Turnieju: Barthemiusz Crouch i Ludo Bagman, były sportowiec, zawodowy gracz quidditcha. Karkarow zajął miejsce jak najdalej od Crouch,a, który był oskarżycielem na jego procesie. Podobnie Snape, usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu, odgrodzony od Igora jedynie przez Bagmana. Gdy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca, Dumbledore zaklaskał w ręce i rozpoczęła się Uczta Powitalna. Potrawy były wspaniałe, jednak nikt się nimi nie delektował, a atmosfera na sali była napięta, bo każdy czekał na aktywowanie Czary Ognia i na rozpoczęcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Po zakończonej uczcie dyrektor ponownie zaklaskał i stoły opustoszały. Dumbledore wstał i przedstawił regulamin Turnieju, wzbudzając niezadowolenie wśród drogich uczniów. Tą powszechną dezaprobatę wzbudziła granica wieku, obowiązująca po raz pierwszy w historii Turnieju. Zawodnikiem mógł zostać jednie pełnoletni czarodziej, co zawężało liczbę kandydatów do uczniów klas siódmych i najstarszych, urodzonych we wrześniu i październiku szóstoklasistów. Dyrektor podniósł różdżkę, - cisza!- Zagrzmiał, i na sali zapanował spokój, po czym podszedł do Czary Ognia i aktywował ten magiczny artefakt.

\- W noc Hallowen Czara wybierze uczestników turnieju, - powiadomił wszystkich gromkim głosem.- Przez dzisiejszą noc i jutrzejszy dzień proszę chętnych pełnoletnich uczniów o wrzucanie swoich kandydatur. Proszę o przemyślane, decyzje bowiem z Turnieju nie można się wycofać jeżeli zostanie się wybranym. To jest potężny, magiczny kontrakt wiążący. Na dzisiaj to już wszystko, - tu Dumbledore ciepło się uśmiechnął, - dobranoc, moi mili.

Młodzież pełna wrażeń wstawała od stołów i dziwnie spokojna, udawała się do dormitoriów. Goście nie skorzystali z przygotowanych dla nich kwater, decydując się spać we własnych środkach transportu. Po zakończonej uczcie, zamyślony Severus Snape samotnie zmierzał ku swojej kwaterze mieszczącej się w lochach, analizując sytuację w jakiej się znalazł. Czarodziej coraz bardziej oddalał się od swego mentora i opiekuna, od Albusa Dumbledore, i za to odrzucenie, tak jak za większość nieszczęść w swoim życiu obwiniał huncwotów, bo Albus zawiódł się na nim po raz pierwszy przed kilkoma miesiącami gdy oni powrócili. Schodząc do lochu, Snape wspominał słowa Albusa, które usłyszał krótko przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego: "- W tym roku jako nauczyciela obrony zatrudniłem emerytowanego aurora, Alastora Moode,go. Nie wiem co się dzieje, w kraju rozpoczynają się zamieszki i rośnie niezadowolenie, w Ministerstwie powoli tracę poparcie, ktoś po tylu latach wyczarował Mroczny Znak, a ty Severusie niewiele wiesz i nie jesteś w stanie mi pomóc. W tym roku to Alastor rzuci czar śledzący na Harrego więc proszę, nie wznawiaj na nim swojego czaru..." Severus wiedział, że dwa czary śledzące mogłyby spowodować perturbacje zdrowotne i nie dziwił się, że dyrektor preferuje ochronę aurorską, ale słowa Albusa odebrał jako odtrącenie, jako niepełne zaufanie, i to go bolało i jątrzyło jak niewygojona rana. Dalsze słowa Albusa trochę złagodziły wydźwięk poprzednich: "-Nie zwalnia cię to jednak Severusie, od dalszego baczenia na Harrego, muszę cię prosić, abyś nadal dyskretnie się nim opiekował, to chyba jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe?",- ale nie wygnały z serca goryczy. Snape oklumował to uczucie i dyrektor nie był świadom co się działo w jego sercu, bo ten trzydziestoparoletni mężczyzna już tyle razy doświadczył odtrącenia, że traktował je jak coś należnego sobie. Niedługo później ta niemiła dla Snape rozmowa została wyparta przez inne, równie nieprzyjemne wydarzenie... Po prawie trzynastu latach, nauczyciel poczuł mrowienie lewego przedramienia. Początkowo był przekonany, że jest to sugestia związana z niedawnymi wydarzeniami na finale mistrzostw, ale gdy po raz drugi odczuł delikatne mrowienie w miejscu gdzie Czarny Pan wypalił mu Mroczny Znak to nie mógł udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Snape skontaktował się z Malfoyem, Crabbe, Yaxleyem, Carrowsami, Rucornem, Macnairem, Scabiorem... Każdy z nich odczuł mrowienie, na przedramię każdego z nich powrócił na moment Mroczny Znak. Ze znanych Severusowi śmierciożerców, z którymi bezpośrednio rozmawiał lub z którymi kontaktowali się jego rozmówcy, jedynie kat Macnair był zadowolony. - "Znudziło mi się już zabijanie zwierząt Severusie, pamiętasz jak rżnęliśmy szlamy i mugoli?-" Powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach ten nieco starszy śmierciożerca, a Snape przytaknął, oklumując swoje uczucia. Oj pamiętał, dobrze pamiętał, bo wraz z cieniem Mrocznego Znaku, wracały wspomnienia. Pozostali śmierciożercy byli mniej lub bardziej zaniepokojeni, niektórzy byli przerażeni, bo każdy poukładał sobie życie i pełna dyspozycyjność oraz zależność od nieprzewidywalnego czarnoksiężnika byłaby... Co najmniej kłopotliwa. Wielu bało się kary, bo przecież nikt z nich go nie szukał. Albus Dumbledore też zaniepokoił się pojawianiem tatuaży śmierciożerców, "- Powrót twojego Pana w niedalekiej przyszłości jest bardzo prawdopodobny drogie dziecko, a my nadal nic nie wiemy.-" Nauczyciel eliksirów wspominając słowa Albusa, które niedawno usłyszał, magicznie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do swojej komnaty.

Następnego dnia, w Hallowen, ciężko było prowadzić lekcje wobec powszechnej dekoncentracji uczniów i Snape z trudem panował nad rozdrażnieniem, oklumując się. Młodzież nie mogła doczekać się wyboru zawodników, który miał się odbyć po zakończeniu uczty z okazji święta duchów. Jak zawsze tego wieczora, w rocznicę śmierci Lily, nauczyciel eliksirów był bardziej zgorzkniały niż zwykle, swoim humorem budząc powszechną niechęć i nawet Dumbledore nie zwracał się do niego z bzdurnymi pytaniami typu: "-Może spróbujesz jeszcze tych wyśmienitych ciasteczek, drogie dziecko?" Snape był pewien, że nic niepokojącego się nie wydarzy, bo na sali był Dumbledore, był auror najlepszy z możliwych, i ta granica wieku nakreślona przez dyrektora... Jednak nauczyciel miał jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie nieszczęścia, które tliło się w głębi jego duszy, i które zwykle go nie zawodziło.

Rozpoczęła się uczta, ale tak jak poprzedniego dnia nikt nie delektował się arcydziełami sztuki kulinarnej zaserwowanymi przez skrzaty, a w powietrzu czuć było zniecierpliwienie. Wreszcie talerze magicznie opróżniły się, Albus wstał, podszedł do Czary Ognia i przemówił mocnym, dźwięcznym głosem, porzucając chwilowo pozę dobrotliwego staruszka. Czara uaktywniła się, wypluwając nazwiska trzech reprezentantów. Dyrektor już rozpoczął stosowną przemowę, wtem Czara uaktywniła się ponownie i na ten widok, czarodzieje struchleli ze zdziwienia, a na sali zrobiło się cicho, jak makiem zasiał. Czara Ognia wypluła kolejną nadpaloną kartkę i ostatecznie zgasła na wiele lat, aż do kolejnych rozgrywek. Dumbledore machinalnie złapał kartkę pergaminu i wpatrywał się w nią, jak spetryfikowany. Po dłuższej chwili, był w stanie przeczytać kolejne nazwisko:

\- Harry Potter.

Zaszokowany Snape rozglądnął się po sali. Albus był wyraźnie zdziwiony i zaniepokojony tak jak i pozostali nauczyciele, a po wyrazie jego twarzy można było poznać, że się oklumuje. Powoli do serca Severusa zaczęło wkradać się przerażenie... Więc w szkole jest zakamuflowany sługa Czarnego Pana, to jest niemal pewne, ktoś zdołał oszukać potężny magiczny artefakt, ktoś przechytrzył Dumbledore... Mój Pan powraca, myślał rozdrażniony, oklumując się.

xxx

Czas nieubłaganie gnał do przodu, przynosząc coraz to nowe wydarzenia. W pierwszym zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego syn Lily prowadzony przez Szalonookiego poradził sobie bardzo dobrze. Snape obserwował chłopaka, ale zgodnie z poleceniem Albusa nie wtrącał się zostawiając wolną rękę aurorowi. Nauczyciel eliksirów starał się unikać dyrektora Dumstrangu Igora Karkarowa, z którym kilka razy pracował dla Czarnego Pana, jednak nie zawsze mu się to udawało, bo Igor przerażony pojawianiem się Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu łaził za nim i go nagabywał. Karkarow, śmierciożerca złapany przez Szalonookiego, kupił sobie wolność wydając wszystkich kolegów których znał, więc po powrocie Czarnego Pana mógł się spodziewać jedynie bolesnej śmierci. Komitywa ze zdrajcą stawiała Severusa w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji. Wśród uczniów było wiele dzieci śmierciożerców a Snape był świadom, że gdy Czarny Pan powróci to nie będzie mu łatwo dowieść lojalności i pewno nie uniknie klątw torturujących, więc zadawanie się z oficjalnym zdrajcą było mu wyjątkowo nie na rękę. Irytacja Snape osiągnęła szczyt na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, kiedy to Karkarow przyczepił się do niego jak pijawka, niemal publicznie obnażając przed nim przedramię. Po tym wydarzeniu, zdesperowany mistrz eliksirów zaprosił Karkarowa do swojej kwatery na popijawę. Były ferie i Snape wybrał dzień, w którym nie miał żadnych szkolnych obowiązków. Śmierciożercy usiedli przed kominkiem, ze szklankami ognistej w dłoniach, i bez zbędnych wstępów Severus zapytał:

-O co ci chodzi Igor, czemu łazisz za mną i podtykasz mi pod nos przedramię? Mam swoje, nie muszę oglądać twojego, - dodał kpiąco.

Karkarow spojrzał zdziwiony na kamrata, a w jego czarnych oczach mignął cień strachu.

-Mój Mroczny Znak powraca...

-Mój też powraca, powracają Znaki u tych, których znam i którzy pozostali na wolności.

-Kto to jest? Skontaktuj mnie z tymi swoimi znajomymi, - wyszeptał Igor.

Snape spojrzał na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

-Chyba żartujesz, -powiedział oschle. -Mało to ludzi wydałeś?- Dodał cicho, bo Igor nie zrozumiał i musiał doprecyzować.

Karkarow odwrócił wzrok na tak wyraźne wypomnienie zdrady. Co ty śmierciożerco chcesz ukryć przede mną? Swój strach? Jakbym ja jechał na innym wózku, jakbym nigdy nie doświadczył klątwy torturującej Czarnego Pana, pomyślał ironicznie Snape.

-Nie wiesz jak tam było...- Wyszeptał Igor, nie patrząc na rozmówcę.

-Nie, nie wiem. I nie osądzam cię, bo nie wiem jak ja bym się zachował gdybym został skazany.

Czarnoksiężnik uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape.

-Severus, ty nie boisz się powrotu Czarnego Pana?- Zapytał zdziwiony.- Dobrze się ustawiłeś po stronie zwycięzców.

-Boję się, - wolno odpowiedział nauczyciel, cedząc słowa. -Dostanę wpierdol jak wróci. Poboli, oj bardzo poboli,- Snape ironicznie zacytował znane wśród śmierciożerców powiedzie Czarnego Pana, słowa które często poprzedzały klątwę torturującą. -To jest pewne. Ale z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przeżyję, bo będę potrzebny.

-Nie obawiasz się posądzenia o zdradę?- Głos Igora zdradzał wielkie zdziwienie.

-O zdradę? Dlaczego?- Snape także się zdziwił i Karkarow popatrzył na niego, jak na przygłupa.

-Pracujesz dla Dumbledore, - stwierdził oczywisty fakt.

-Na polecenie Czarnego Pana.

Igorowi opada szczęka, ten spryciarz był tak zaskoczony, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia wydukał:

-Co?! Nie wiedziałem...

-Nikt nie wiedział, nikt nie mógł tego wiedzieć.- Snape powiedział to z niechęcią, jakby wbrew sobie ujawnił coś, czego nie miał prawa ujawnić. -To była wielka tajemnica. No, ale już dawno koledzy, ci którzy pozostali na wolności i którzy mnie znają, domyślili się.

\- Dumbledore cię chronił. Jak udało ci się przechytrzyć tak wielkiego czarodzieja?

-Tak, Dumbledore mnie chronił, gdyby nie on to od kilkunastu lat gniłbym w Azkabanie. Przez ciebie, ale nie mam żalu o to. I nie, nie mogę ci powiedzieć w jaki sposób, bo to jest misterny plan naszego Pana. I możesz to powiedzieć Albusowi, ale wierz mi, nie zaufa ci, a ja będę o tym wiedział. Nic w taki sposób nie zyskasz.

Igor popatrzył bystro w oczy rozmówcy.

-A w jaki sposób mógłbym coś zyskać?- Wolno zapytał.

-Nie wiem. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie mam nic wspólnego z powrotem tych naszych gustownych tatuaży. Ci śmierciożercy, z którymi utrzymuję kontakt, także nie. Dla każdego z nas powrót Czarnego Pana będzie... Dużym kłopotem. Dlatego mam pewność, że to nie jest żaden z nich.

-Zmartwiłeś mnie. Spodziewałem się więcej po rozmowie z tobą, Severus.

-Igorze, też jestem przerażony tym, że nic nie wiem i też panicznie boję się jego powrotu.

-Co zrobisz, gdy zapłonie twój Mroczny Znak?

-Pewno stawię się na wezwanie i poddam się karze. Boję się, ale chyba nie mam innego wyjścia.

-Nie myślałeś, aby uciec? We dwoje możemy się dobrze ukryć, latami nie znajdzie nas.

-W końcu nas znajdzie, nie popuści, wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. Mam całe lata żyć w ciągłym lęku, że w każdej chwili może mnie dopaść i w okrutny sposób, tygodniami, zabijać? Bo taki jest los zdrajcy Igor, i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie, nie chcę takiego życia. Uciekaj, gdy zapłonie twój Mroczny Znak. Ja zostanę w Hogwarcie i jakąś cię wytłumaczę.

-Rozumiem,- wolno odpowiedział Karkarow. - Dobrze, sam zadbam o siebie. Dziękuję Severus, że znalazłeś czas dla mnie. Napijmy się.

Czarodzieje pili długo w noc. Igor pożegnał się nad ranem i wrócił na statek. Alchemik obudził się w południe, z bolącą głową. Severusowi opłaciło się cierpienie spowodowane kacem, bo Karkarow dał mu wreszcie spokój i przestał łazić za nim.

xxx

W roku szkolnym 1994/1995, oprócz perturbacji związanych z Turniejem Trójmagicznym, Mrocznym Znakiem, Igorem Karkarowem, Harrym Potterem, życie nauczyciela eliksirów komplikował nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, którym był były auror Alastor Moody, oraz notoryczne kradzieże ingrediencji z osobistego składzika. Snape nie miał przyjemności osobiście zapoznać się z tym łowcą czarnoksiężników. Od kolegów wiedział, że Moody jest twardy, zdecydowany i nieprzekupny. W szkole, jako nauczyciel, auror stosował dość... nietypowe metody wychowawcze i dziwnie modyfikował program nauczania, mając w tym wolną rękę. Trochę dziwiło to Severusa, ale nie dzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z Dumbledore, bo dyrektor dobrze znał Moodego i pewno wiedział, co on robi. Snape był zdumiony sposobem w jaki auror nauczał niewybaczalnych. Nauka Imperio na uczniach, a Crucio i Avady na zwierzętach, jako żywo przypominała Severusowi sposób, w jaki śmierciożercy byli uczeni tych klątw. No ale czym aurorzy różnią się od czarnoksiężników? Stosują te same klątwy tyle, że w majestacie prawa. Snape bardziej zdziwiło stosowanie transmutacji jako sposobu karania, tak charakterystyczne dla starych, czarodziejskich, bogatych rodów... O ile się orientował, Moody nie był potomkiem takiego rodu... Takie zachowanie u Blacka nie zdziwiłoby Severusa, ale u Moodego? Szalonooki traktował pogardliwie i z nienawiścią Snape i Karkarowa oraz dzieci podejrzanych o służbę Czarnemu Panu. Śmierciożercy przyzwyczajeni do pogardy nie skarżyli się, ale Snape jak zawsze chronił swoich ślizgonów i nie raz w pokoju nauczycielskim staczał o nich boje z Alastorem.

Dla nauczyciela bardziej niepokojącą sprawą niż pogarda aurora, były systematyczne kradzieże ingrediencji, zwłaszcza skórki Boomslanga będącej podstawą eliksiru wielosokowego. Severus był świadom, że przewlekły kamuflaż tą miksturą jest bardzo uciążliwy ale jest możliwy, dlatego o kradzieżach informował Dumbledore nie uzyskując jednak od niego pomocy ani większego zainteresowania. Zdesperowany nauczyciel, założył czar alarmujący na swój gabinet i gdy pewnej nocy obudziło go głośne dzwonienie, to w koszuli nocnej, ze świecą w ręku, pognał do swojej pracowni. Po drodze zainteresowały go krzyki Filch,a dochodzące z tajemnego przejścia. Severus zajrzał za gobelin i jego oczom ukazał się dziwny widok: Argus miotający się u podstawy schodów, z magicznym jajem w ręku.

-To Irytek wykradł jajo jakiemuś zawodnikowi, teraz dyrektor na pewno go wyrzuci, - wrzeszczał.

Snape spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, ktoś włamał się do mojego gabinetu...

Filch przestał wrzeszczeć i spojrzał na dalszego siostrzeńca chcąc coś powiedzieć, gdy z turkotem drewnianej protezy za gobelin wszedł Szalonooki, także w nocnym stroju.

\- Co to za spotkanie w koszulach nocnych?- Warknął.

-Ktoś włamał się do gabinetu profesora Snape, - usłużnie poinformował charłak, budząc tym wściekłość Severusa, który nie chciałby o tym informować aurora.

-Pewno uczniowie warzą jakieś nielegalne eliksiry i potrzebują składników, - Snape wzruszył ramionami, bagatelizując sprawę.

\- Uważasz, że szukają składników do eliksirów? A niczego innego nie ukrywasz w swoim gabinecie?- Zapytał Moody.

Bladożółta twarz byłego czarnoksiężnika zrobiła się ceglasta, a na skroni zaczęła mu pulsować żyła.

-Dobrze wiesz, że niczego nie ukrywam Moody,- odpowiedział cichym, jadowitym głosem,- bo przeszukałeś mój gabinet nie raz i bardzo dokładnie.

\- To przywilej aurora, Snape. Dumbledore polecił mi...

\- Tak się składa, że Dumbledore mi ufa,- wycedził Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jakąś nie wierzę, że to on kazał ci szperać w moim gabinecie.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Dumbledore to bardzo ufny człowiek, nieprawdaż? Wierzy w drugą szansę. Ale ja... Ja twierdzę, że są plamy, które nie znikają. Które nigdy nie znikają Snape, chyba wiesz, co mam na myśli?

Nauczyciel eliksirów dobrze wiedział co auror ma na myśli i bezwiednie złapał się za lewe przedramię, jakby go zabolało. Moody widząc to zaśmiał się, a Severus pochylając się zauważył leżący na schodach, charakterystyczny kawałek pergaminu, który rozpoznał od razu... Mapa huncwotów, pomyślał i błyskawicznie skojarzył fakty... To jajo należy do Pottera, na schodach stoi Potter schowany pod peleryną niewidką. Snape, z wyciągniętymi rękoma, jak ślepiec, zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

-Tutaj jest Potter w pelerynie niewidce, - wysyczał.

W połowie schodów, gdy już wyczuwał zapach ciała umytego wonnym płynem, zatrzymał go głos aurora.

-Z wielką przyjemnością wspomnę Dumbledore, jak szybko pomyślałeś o Harrym Potterze.

\- I co z tego?

\- A to, że Dumbledore bardzo się chce dowiedzieć kto czyha na tego chłopca.

\- Ja sobie tylko pomyślałem, że gdyby Potter znowu wałęsał się po zamku, a to jest jego niezbyt chwalebny zwyczaj, to trzeba go powstrzymać dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, - wyjaśnił Snape.

\- Ach, rozumiem. A ty bardzo się o niego troszczysz, prawda? -Cicho wyszeptał auror.

Czarodzieje przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie.

\- Chyba wrócę do łóżka,- stwierdził Snape.

\- To najlepsza decyzja jaką dzisiaj podjąłeś, - wyszeptał auror, gdy czarnoksiężnik schodził ze schodów.

Snape wiedział, że żaden uczeń nie ma wystarczających umiejętności aby włamać się do jego gabinetu ale były auror ma i wiedział, że jeżeli to robił to za zgodą dyrektora. To by tłumaczyło brak zainteresowania Dumbledore kradzieżami ingrediencji, myślał Snape podążając w kierunku swojej kwatery. Nauczyciel wiedział, że ze wszystkich śmierciożerców których znał ze wszystkich, którzy pozostali na wolności, to on był najbardziej podejrzany o pomoc Czarnemu Panu. Snape praktycznie był więźniem Dumbledore, nic nie znaczył w obecnym świecie i nienawidził chłopca, którego miał chronić. Dla dyrektora było oczywiste, że Snape nie zbuntuje się, bo znając jego przeszłość w każdej chwili mógł mu zagrozić Azkabanem, mógł go posłać do tego strasznego więzienia. Patrząc obiektywnie, Snape po powrocie Czarnego Pana mógłby tylko zyskać. Nauczyciel otworzył drzwi kwatery i usiadł przy stoliku, magicznie nalewając sobie wina. Odtrącenie przez Albusa, odrzucenie przez człowieka, któremu bezgranicznie ufał, przed którym zupełnie się odsłonił i którego uważał za przyjaciela, bardzo go bolało. Czego się spodziewałeś śmierciożerco, pomyślał drwiąco, potrzebuje cię dla swoich celów, więc musiał zdobyć twoje zaufanie aby cię poznać. Snape wypił. Jeżeli mi nie ufa to nie będę mu dawał pretekstu, wycofam się. Niech Albus wraz z Moodym zajmują się poszukiwaniem szpiega, nie będę ich rozpraszał swoją osobą. Jednak gdzieś pod powierzchnią umysłu nauczyciela natrętnie powraca myśl, że złodziej i szpieg są powiązani ze sobą w jakiś sposób, ale już nie próbował rozwikłać tej zagadki i jedynie o każdym włamaniu informował Albusa.

xxx

Pewnego sobotniego, ciepłego, wiosennego wieczoru, Moody wygodnie rozparł się w fotelu w dyrektorskim gabinecie, z jękiem wysuwając przed siebie kikut nogi zaopatrzony w drewnianą protezę.

-Czego się napijesz? - Zapytał Dumbledore.

Czarodzieje od lat przyjaźnili się i Moody w towarzystwie Albusa czuł się swobodnie, chodź przyjaźń dyrektora była dość nietypowa. Ten potężny mag nikomu nie ufał i z nikim nie był do końca szczery, ale o tym Moody, tak jak i wielu innych, nie wiedział, ba nawet nie przypuszczał ile to spraw i faktów dyrektor ukrywa przed swoimi "przyjaciółmi".

-Wino skrzatów, - poprosił emerytowany auror.

Dyrektor magicznie rozlał trunek, i pucharki podpłynęły ku czarodziejom. Alastor chwytając kieliszek, bystro spojrzał na rozmówcę.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo ufasz temu Snape, - powiedział, usiłując przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję.

-Dlaczego miałbym go podejrzewać? Potrzebne są dowody czemu uważasz, że to Severus pomaga Voldemortowi?

Moody pogardliwie prychnął i można było odnieść wrażenie, że ta rozmowa jest prowadzona kolejny raz.

-Albusie, jesteś zbyt miękki. Dowody,- sarknął,- gdy je zdobędziesz, może być już za późno. Nie lepiej byłoby profilaktycznie zamknąć go w Azkabanie?

-Nie mamy żadnych dowodów na to, że to Severus współpracuje z Voldemortem, - powtórzył suchym głosem Dumbledore, dostrzegając ironię w zdrowym oku Szlonookiego.

-To bardzo sprawny, potężny czarodziej, geniusz eliksirów, a jest tylko nauczycielem i jako powszechnie znany śmierciożerca jest bez szans na jakąkolwiek pracę poza szkołą. Jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy skorzystają na jego powrocie. I nienawidzi Pottera. Malfoy i pozostali nie ucieszą się, gdy ich Pan powróci. Chcieli przejąć władzę i nie szukali go, myślisz że nagrodzi ich za to?

-Dopóki nie udowodnisz mu winy jest niewinny, Alastorze.

Twardo powiedział Dumbledore, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego były auror tak zawziął się na Severusa? Oczywiście, dyrektor brał pod uwagę, że to Snape wyczarował na mistrzostwach świata Mroczny Znak i oszukał Czarę Ognia, miał do tego odpowiednią moc i umiejętności, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie skrzywdziłby go nieudowodnionymi zarzutami. Chłopak w życiu zaznał już zbyt wiele zła i Albus zamierzał nadal go chronić, mimo podejrzeń wysuwanych pod jego adresem i nieufności, którą budził. Dyrektor równie dobrze jak Moody zdawał sobie sprawę, że Snape bardzo zyskałby po przejęciu władzy przez Voldemorta. Chyba, że jest jakiś śmierciożerca o którym nie wiemy pomyślał, ale nie podzielił się tą myślą z Alastorem, bo nikomu w pełni nie ufał i nikomu nie zdradzał swoich sekretów, jeżeli nie miał w tym interesu.

xxx

Do szkoły zawitały ciepłe, wiosenne dni i dla Severusa nastał trochę spokojniejszy okres, bo w Zamku przestał pojawiać się kolejny pogromca śmiercożerców, Barthemiusz Crouch. Syn Lily bardzo dobrze poradził sobie z drugim zadaniem turnieju, wykorzystując skrzeloziele do oddychania pod wodą. Ta czarodziejska roślina w jakiś magiczny sposób zniknęła ze składzika nauczyciela, co go paradoksalnie uspokoiło, że to nie szpieg Czarnego Pana tylko pomagający Potterowi auror grzebie w jego zapasach. Jeżeli Potter potrzebuje te składniki to niech je sobie bierze, przykrym jest tylko to, że nie ma odwagi o nie poprosić ani zapłacić, a przecież nie jest biedny. No, ale czego można się spodziewać po Moodym i Potterze, dwóch dzielnych, prawych i walecznych gryfonach? Pewno okradanie czarnoksiężnika, ślizgona, mieści się w ich pojęciu dzielności i prawości, pomyślał ironiczne Snape, ale nie poskarżył się rozżalony ignorowaniem przez Albusa. I tak, powoli, zbliżał się koniec Turnieju Trójmagicznego, zbliżał się termin trzeciego zadania i Severusa na powrót dopadły złe przeczucia.


	46. Wezwanie

Wezwanie

Severus Snape krążył wokół labiryntu wraz z innymi nauczycielami i obserwował syna Lily. Trzecie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego... Magiczny labirynt. Potterowi szło nadspodziewanie dobrze, bo Szalonooki usuwał mu z przed nosa wszelkie przeszkody. Pewno na polecenie Dumbledore... Ale dlaczego? Severusa coraz bardziej to wszystko zaczynało dziwić. Dlaczego Albusowi miałoby zależeć na tym, aby Potter wygrał ten turniej? To nie współgrało i niepokój narastał w sercu czarnoksiężnika, ale nie miał możliwości zapytać o to Dumbledore, który siedział za stołem prezydialnym. Jednak gdy Krum został brutalne wyeliminowany z gry w momencie, w którym zagroził Potterowi i uszedł z życiem tylko dzięki litości gryfona Snape już wiedział, że za poczynaniami Moodego nie stoi Dumbledore. Skórka Boomslanga, Moody w pobliżu jego gabinetu gdy włączył się alarm, Alchemik błyskawicznie skojarzył fakty i już był prawie pewien... Snape spojrzał w kierunku prezydium chcąc poprosić Albusa na słowo, ale w tym momencie Potter z Diggory,m chwycili równocześnie Puchar i zniknęli... Świstoklik... Przerażony Snape, oklumując się, zaczął obserwować Moodego. Na szkolnych błoniach rozpętało się piekło, ciało pedagogiczne przemieszczało się bezładnie po łące i Snape nie miał możliwości podzielenia się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z dyrektorem, a nie chciał wyrażać takiej wątpliwości publicznie... Nie on, znany wszystkim śmierciożerca oskarżający najbardziej zasłużonego i nieprzejednanego aurora. Szalonooki zachowywał się... stosownie do sytuacji, jednak po kilkunastu minutach Snape musiał przerwać obserwację, bo co innego zaprzątnęło jego uwagę. Lewe przedramię śmierciożercy rozpaliło się żywym ogniem, jak w dniu wypalenia. Po trzynastu latach Snape poczuł ból wezwania, a za moment silny uścisk dłoni na prawym ramieniu. Kątem oka dostrzegł Karkarowa.

-Pomóż mi, jak mam się stąd wydostać?- wyszeptał czarnoksiężnik.

Snape łypnął na niego.

-Idź za mną, rzuć na siebie czar zwodzący gdy to będzie bezpieczne, - cicho powiedział, po czym powoli zaczął się oddalać w kierunku bramy i gdy znalazł się w pewnej odległości od tłumu, to przystanął i rozglądnął się. Był sam.

-Słyszysz mnie,- zapytał kącikiem ust.

-Tak, - usłyszał gdzieś z boku, całkiem blisko.

Snape pstryknął palcami i w jego ręku zjawiła się zapisana gęstym, pochyłym pismem, kartka pergaminu.

-Tam,- wskazał głową, - pomiędzy dwoma rzeźbami dzików jest brama. Weź tą kartkę, masz tutaj zapisany czar otwarcia. Pospiesz się, za dwadzieścia minut kartka spłonie. Po wyjściu nie zapomnij zamknąć bramy, to jest ważne. Po drugiej stronie będziesz mógł się bezpiecznie deportować.

Snape poczuł jak pergamin wysuwa się spomiędzy jego palców i zobaczył jak gdzieś znika.

-Dziękuję Severus, na pewno nie chcesz ze mną lecieć? - Zapytał niewidoczny czarnoksiężnik.

-Nie.

-No, to do widzenia.

-Żegnaj Igor, - cicho wyszeptał Snape przekonany, że słyszy go po raz ostatni, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i już nie oglądając się za siebie pomaszerował w stronę boiska do quidditcha, tam gdzie znajdował się labirynt.

Wracając, Severus zastanawiał się co robić... Śmierciożerca wiedział, że jeżeli natychmiast nie odpowie na wezwanie, to zostanie ukarany... Oj, ciężko będzie myślał, wypierając z umysłu natrętnie powracające wspomnienia tortur, których doświadczył pod różdżką Czarnego Pana. Najpierw muszę ustalić co się stało z synem Lily i muszę porozumieć się z Dumbledore, powziął decyzję. Nauczyciel przedarł się przez tłum czarodziejów, którzy stali przed wejściem do labiryntu i jego oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Na trawie leżał Potter, który jedną ręką trzymał martwego Cedrika, drugą Puchar Turnieju a nad nim pochylał się Dumbledore. Snape już miał podejść do dyrektora, gdy przy Albusie zjawił się Minister Magii i razem gdzieś odeszli, a po chwili Szalonooki zabrał Pottera i zaczął się z nim oddalać w kierunku szkoły. Ach, więc to jest ten śmierciożerca pod wielosokowym, już pewny tego Severus nacisnął Medalion Zakonu przywołując w ten sposób Minerwę i Albusa, i udał się za rzekomym aurorem.

Albus z łatwością ujarzmił przebranego aurora, którym okazał się Barty Crouch junior. Opowieść o tym jak uciekł z Azkabanu była niesamowita. Wydostał się z tego straszliwego więzienia dzięki miłości matki... Tej kobiecie dwukrotnie zawdzięczał życie. Severus, gdy patrzył na tego trzy lata młodszego ślizgona, to przypomniał sobie szkolne lata... Zafascynowanie kolegi czarną magią, które tak bardzo przypominało mu jego samego, swoją pierwszą interwencję w dormitorium pierwszorocznych, którą przeprowadził razem z Malfoy,em i Rosierem... Długo to on nie pobył śmierciożercą, niecałe dwa miesiące, pomyślał z przekąsem Snape. Poza tym, że brał udział w torturowaniu Longbotomów to nic złego nie zdążył zrobić, ale cóż, na dożywocie do Azkabanu zsyła się za mniejsze przewinienia.

Albus uwolnił przerażonego, śmiertelnie wyczerpanego aurora i pozostawił na straży Minerwę aby pilnowała Crouch,a, a sam z Potterem udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego, przed wyjściem polecając Severusowi zadbać o Moodego, a następnie przyprowadzić do siebie Ministra. Pół godziny później, w skrzydle szpitalnym zgromadziło się dość nietypowo dobrane towarzystwo... Na łóżku leżał wyczerpany Harry Potter otoczony przyjaciółmi z Gryffindoru i rodziną Wesley,ów, obok łóżka siedział duży czarny pies, nieco dalej stali: Dumbledore, minister Knot, Severus Snape, Minerwa McGonagall i szkolna pielęgniarka madame Pomfrey. Minerwa była wściekła, bo nie zdołała upilnować Crouch,a, którego na polecenie Ministra Magii spotkał los zbiegłego śmierciożercy, los przed którym rok temu wykpił się Black... Czarnoksiężnik otrzymał pocałunek dementora i nie mógł już złożyć zeznań. Dyrektor był wściekły na Knota o to, że tak nierozważnie pozbawił życia młodego Crouch,a, lecz Minister po wysłuchaniu reprymendy zachował się zupełnie niezgodnie z przewidywaniami dyrektora, wprawiając go w zdumienie.

\- Albusie, to był szalony czarnoksiężnik, przed dwoma miesiącami zamordował swego ojca, wysokiego rangą urzędnika państwowego, wcześniej pastwiąc się nad nim. Nie mogłem postąpić inaczej.

Korneliusz spokojnie tłumaczył się ze swojej decyzji, co było samo w sobie dziwnie bo Minister nie musiał się nikomu tłumaczyć, a już zwłaszcza nie dyrektorowi szkoły. Albus, oklumując wściekłość, zaczął wydawać Ministrowi polecenia tak jak czynił to do tej pory, mówiąc mu co powinien zrobić. Oczywiście, polecenia były jak zwykle ubrane w ładne słówka, lecz Minister po raz pierwszy je zlekceważył. Knot nie chciał uwierzyć w powrót Voldemorta i nie przekonał go nawet aktywny Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu Snape, znanego wszystkim śmierciożercy, pogardzanego przez "porządnych" czarodziejów pupilka Dumbledore, który wymigał się od Azkabanu wykorzystując ckliwość dyrektora.

Knot, już wcześniej przekupiony przez zwolenników idei czystej krwi i od jakiegoś czasu wahający się czy dobrze postępuje we wszystkim słuchając dyrektora, wtedy właśnie zbuntował się i popadł z nim w konflikt. Minister wzburzony opuścił Hogwart już jako przeciwnik Dumbledore. Marionetka zbuntowała się, i Albus stracił wpływ na politykę magicznego świata... Gryfon zrozumiał po niewczasie, że to Snape miał rację w sprawie Malfoya, bazyliszka i dziennika, którą mógł załatwić polubownie nie wchodząc w konflikt z tym bogatym, wpływowym przedstawicielem rodu czystej krwi... Ale cóż, dyrektor mimo całej swojej mądrości był przede wszystkim walecznym, bojowym, dumnym gryfonem i te cechy charakteru stawiały pewną granicę możliwym do zaakceptowania knowaniom i intrygom.

Gdy w komnacie szpitalnej, poza młodzieżą, pozostali już tylko członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, Dumbledore polecił ujawnić się Syriuszowi i zmusił Snape i Blacka aby podali sobie ręce. Chwilę później, dyrektor poprosił Severusa aby zrobił to, co śmierciożerca powinien był zrobić dwie godziny wcześniej. Snape oklumując silny lęk, odpowiedział na wezwanie Czarnego Pana.

xxx

Voldemort stał na cmentarzu, nad grobem swego ojca, do którego był przywiązany Harry Potter. Czarnoksiężnik po prawie czternastu latach odzyskał ciało i mógł się cieszyć podmuchami wiatru, ciepłem, zimnem, grą świateł, mógł widzieć, słyszeć i czuć wszystkimi zmysłami, które zapewnia doczesna, materialna powłoka... Lord obserwował niebo, oczekując przybycia śmierciożerców, swojej prawdziwej rodziny... Wielu z nich siedziało w Azkabanie: Trójka Lestrange, Mulciber, Jugson, Rookwoord, Dołochow, Travers, Selwyn, Rowle... Crouch pod wielosokowym działał w Hogwarcie, Karkarow zdradził... Och, już zbierają się, już przybyli, Voldemort obserwował aportujące się w maskach i charakterystycznych strojach postacie, które na kolanach pełzły ku niemu... przedstawiciele czystej krwi rodów: Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyl, Macnair, Scabior, Rucorn, Malfoy... Snape nie przybył, stchórzył, zapłaci za to. Czarnoksiężnicy całowali kraj szaty Pana i ustawiali się w kręgu. Gdy już wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, Voldemort rozpoczął przemowę.

-Witajcie moi śmierciożercy, to miłe że po tylu latach nadal jednoczy nas Mroczny Znak... Ale czy na pewno jednoczy? W powietrzu czuję odór winy, - tu Voldemort powęszył swoim płaskim nosem.- Widzę was wszystkich w zdrowiu, w pełni sił czarnoksięskich... Jednak, nikt z was mnie nie szukał.

Avery nie wytrzymał psychicznie, powtórnie padł na kolana i popełznął ku Czarnemu Panu.

\- Panie, Panie, przebacz mi, przebacz nam wszystkim!

Voldemort roześmiał się i przeklął nieszczęsnego, błagającego o wybaczenie sługę.

-Crucio.

Śmierciożerca zadygotał, zaczął się wić i wrzeszczeć, i gdy jego Pan cofnął klątwę znieruchomiał udręczony na ziemi.

\- Weź się w garść Avery, wstawaj,- rozkazał Voldemort.- Prosisz o przebaczenie? Ja nie przebaczam. Ja nie zapominam. Trzynaście długich lat... Musisz mi za nie odpłacić swoimi trzynastoma latami, wtedy może ci przebaczę.

Voldemort zaczął przechadzać się przypatrując się zdrajcom, którzy go nie szukali, nie pomogli mu... Dobrze wiedział, jakie motywy nimi kierowały...Luciusz, ten dumny pyszałek i inni... Chcieli przejąć władzę, mój powrót byłby dla nich niewygodny... Zapłacą mi za to jeszcze, och zapłacą. Teraz jednak są mi potrzebni abym mógł opanować Ministerstwo. I muszę pokazać im, że Harry Potter nie jest dla mnie żadnym przeciwnikiem.

Niestety, pokonanie Pottera po raz kolejny nie wyszło temu czarnoksiężnikowi, bo ich różdżki w jakiś magiczny sposób połączyły się i chłopakowi udało się uciec. Gówniarz miał niewyobrażalne szczęście, a wściekły Voldemort wyżył się na swoich śmierciożercach, każdego z nich przeklinając Crucio. Zakończył ich karać, gdy jego uszy nasyciły się krzykami, jękami, błaganiami o litość, o zakończenie lub zmniejszenie kary. Sponiewierani słudzy, ponownie na kolanach całowali kraj jego szaty dziękując za łagodną karę i za łaskę darowanego życia i po uzyskaniu pozwolenia, po kolei deportowali się. Odrodzony czarnoksiężnik, z pętającym mu się u stóp Glizdogonem, odszedł w kierunku domu swego ojca.

xxx

Snape aportował się na uboczu mugolskiej wioski, przed dworem znanym mu z poprzednich, z przed kilkunastu lat wezwań, i pewnie wszedł do środka. Nauczyciel z relacji Pottera już wiedział mniej więcej, co się wydarzyło i szczelnie oklumował te najnowsze wydarzenia i uczucia, których nie zamierzał ujawnić Czarnemu Panu. Bawialnia była otwarta i Snape dostrzegł go od razu, wysoką sylwetkę z gadopodobną twarzą. Śmierciożerca, nisko pochylając głowę, padł na kolana.

-Wybacz mój Panie spóźnienie, - wyszeptał, spodziewając się klątwy, pewny że za chwilę straszliwy ból rozerwie jego ciało.

-Jednak jessteś...- zasyczał Voldemort, a jego czerwone oczy zapłonęły. Czarnoksiężnik lekkim ruchem różdżki uniósł głowę sługi i brutalnie wtargnął do jego umysłu, znajdując tam... ciekawe informacje.

-Glizdogonie, opuść ten pokój,- powiedział łagodnie, wycofując się z umysłu śmierciożercy.

Snape kątem oka dostrzegł znienawidzonego huncwota, który stał nieopodal kominka tuląc do piersi dziwnie przeźroczystą prawą dłoń. Malutki sadysta nie dość szybko spełnił polecenie i Voldemort musiał go zmotywować Crucio. Huncwot kwicząc jak zarzynana świnia i trzymając się za tyłek, w podskokach opuścił reprezentacyjny salon. Voldemort nałożył czary nieprzenikalności i Snape wiedział, że nikt tu nie wejdzie, nie zobaczy ich, ani nie usłyszy.

\- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Crouch został zdemaskowany?

-Tak, tak Panie mój, -powiedział Severus, patrząc w oczy swego Pana i pokazując wszystko to, co wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie przez ostanie dwie godziny, ukazując całą swoją nienawiść i obrzydzenie do młodego Pottera i Blacka.

-Ciekawe wiadomości przynosisz mi, sługo, - Voldemort nadal unieruchamiał głowę klęczącego przed nim śmierciożercy, tak aby umożliwić sobie bolesną penetrację umysłu ofiary. - Więc mój najwierniejszy sługa nie żyje...

-Ja jestem twoim najwierniejszym sługą, Panie!- Z oddaniem wychrypiał Severus.

Voldemort spojrzał na klęczącego przed nim czarnoksiężnika.

\- Pokaż mi co się wydarzyło przez ostanie czternaście lat, pokaż mi co się wydarzyło od czasu gdy umieściłem cię w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciela, - powiedział cicho.

I Snape zaczął pokazywać i opowiadać... O pierwszych miesiącach pracy w szkole, o pogardzie, odrzuceniu i o tym jak podszedł dyrektora, o płaszczeniu się przed Dumbledore, o okazywaniu skruchy i przebaczeniu jakie otrzymał, o zaufaniu jakie Albus mu okazywał. Snape przekazywał wiele informacji jednak w taki sposób, aby ukazać Dumbledore jako sentymentalnego starca. Wszelkie sytuacje, w których Albus ujawniał swoją siłę i moc, Snape szczelnie oklumował tak jak i wszystkie pozytywne uczucia, które czarodzieje wzajem siebie żywili, oraz wiele kluczowych informacji jak na przykład tą, że Albus jest na tropie nieśmiertelności Voldemorta. Severus z odmętów pamięci przywoływał uczucia niechęci, lęku, które w przeszłości żywił do dyrektora lub do innych osób, i łączył je z sytuacjami pokazywanymi Voldemortowi. Na życzenie swego Pana, Snape pokazał sytuację polityczną w okresie ostatnich czternastu lat, zachowania i poglądy znanych sobie śmierciożerców, pokazał zachowanie Karkarowa w okresie Turnieju Trójmagicznego niczego nie oklumując, bo nie miał w tym żadnego interesu. Przepytywanie trwało wiele godzin i kolana klęczącego na twardej posadzce śmierciożercy rozrywał straszliwy ból... Snape wypierał to uczucie, potem będzie czas na leczenie bólu. Alchemik wiedział, że od wyniku tej rozmowy będzie zależeć czy przeżyje.

Voldemort zamyślił się... Śmierciożerca, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, okazał się bardzo przydatnym sługą, a informacje jakie przyniósł były cenne. I to zaufanie Dumbledore... Snape dobrze zrobił, że nie deportował się od razu, że zrobił to trochę później na polecenie tego głupca i miłośnika szlam... Nie można nie docenić posiadania szpiega w Hogwarcie, zwłaszcza po unicestwieniu Crouch,a. Tylko czy aby na pewno nie zdradził? Dumbledore jest potężnym magiem, czy go nie przekabacił? Voldemort zastanawiał się... Nie, przez pierwsze lata był jego więźniem, teraz nic nie znaczy, jest tylko nauczycielem i jako znany wszystkim śmierciożerca, który uniknął Azkabaniu i pozostał na wolności, jest powszechnie pogardzany... A przecież to ambitny, bardzo zdolny czarodziej... Voldemort przypomniał sobie tego czarnoksiężnika z przed kilkunastu lat, jego ambicje, jego pragnienie bogactwa i władzy. Dumbledore mu tego nie zapewni... Ja mogę mu to zapewnić i on dobrze o tym wie. Na co się nabrał ten stary idiota? Na miłość do dawno zmarłej dziewczyny? I każe mu chronić jej syna, którego on nienawidzi... Voldemort prychnął rozbawiony i spojrzał na klęczącego przed nim sługę.

\- Jesteś mi przydany, bardzo przydatny Severusie, -powiedział. - Zostaniesz nagrodzony, gdy przejmiemy władzę. Ale dzisiaj muszę cię ukarać. Wiesz za co?

-Tak Panie, - drżącym głosem odpowiedział Severus, i Voldemort z lubością dostrzegł w jego oczach silny lęk przed karą, przed bólem, którego za moment doświadczy.

\- Na wezwanie masz reagować natychmiast. Nie szukałeś mnie, myślałeś tylko o sobie i o tym, aby uniknąć Azkabanu. Zostaniesz za to ukarany.

Voldemort zwolnił czar i Severus wreszcie, po kilku godzinach pochylił głowę zginając kark i usiłując opanować drżenie ciała reagującego w taki sposób na zapowiedź męki.

Ból był straszny... Snape zapomniał już, jak boli Crucio, jak boli Crucio w wykonaniu Czarnego Pana. Śmierciożerca wił się na podłodze błagając o litość, o skrócenie kary.

-Już nie, już nie Panie, już nie mogę.

-Oj możesz jeszcze, możesz.

-Boli, Panie boli.

-Poboli, jeszcze trochę poboli.

Nauczyciel nie wiedział jak długo był torturowany i tak nagle jak wszystko zaczęło się, tak się skończyło. Umęczony bólem śmierciożerca leżał nieruchomo na parkiecie, a Voldemort oczyszczał jego szaty z kału i moczu, bo pod wpływem bólu puściły mu zwieracze. Po chwili, w stylowej, dawno nie sprzątanej bawialni pojawił się znikąd Luciusz Malfoy.

-Deportuj się z nim do Hogwartu i oddaj dyrektorowi jego pupilka,- powiedział kpiąco Voldemort. - Uważaj, żeby się nie rozszczepił i zadbaj, żeby przeżył. Jest mi bardzo użyteczny.

Malfoy, czując jeszcze na grzbiecie klątwę Czarnego Pana z przed kilku godzin, skłonił się do podłogi po czym objął Snape, a i obaj zniknęli.


	47. Strategia

Strategia

Dumbledore przypatrywał się leżącemu w wygodnym łożu, sponiewieranemu śmierciożercy i w jego sercu rosła nienawiść do Voldemorta, do czarnoksiężnika który tak bardzo uszkodził jego drogie dziecko. Dyrektor był świadom ogromu pracy nad sobą, jaką w ostatnich latach wykonał zmotywowany cierpieniem Severus i był świadom zmian, jakie w nim zaszły. Albus coraz bardziej nie mógł się pogodzić z losem jaki prawdopodobnie czeka chłopaka, a któremu, dyrektor wiedział to dobrze, śmierciożerca podda się bez buntu, traktując swoje przeznaczenie jako pokutę i karę. Po dużej dawce eliksiru przeciwbólowego i nasennego Severus spał niespokojnym snem i Dumbledore wiedział, że ból nie został całkowicie opanowany. Czarnoksiężnik w ciężkim, wymuszonym miksturą śnie, blady i spocony, rzucał się na posłaniu, a Albus wspominał jak to kilka godzin wcześniej, ciemną nocą, rozpalił się przyjemnym ciepłem medalion Zakonu spoczywający na jego piersi. To Severus go przyzywał i dyrektor nie zwlekając przeniósł się na szkolne błonia, znajdując tam Malfoya transportującego na noszach półprzytomnego Snape.

-Nie wiem jak długo był torturowany, - poinformował lakonicznie Luciusz, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Crucio i pewno bezwzględna legilimencja, - dodał.

Dyrektor był pełen podziwu dla Severusa, który odpowiadając na wezwanie świadomie wybrał swój los... Snape dobrze wiedział co go czeka, a mimo to nie stchórzył. Takie zachowanie bardziej przypominało Albusowi walecznego gryfona niż sprytnego ślizgona, bo z Karkarowem mógł ukrywać się wiele lat, prowadząc w miarę normalne życie.

W okresie minionego roku szkolnego, gdy na przedramiona śmierciożerców powracał Mroczny Znak, Albus w wielkiej tajemnicy przygotowywał się do powrotu Voldemorta. Czarodziej odszukał członków Zakonu Feniksa i już od kilku miesięcy zmobilizowani czarodzieje byli gotowi do działania. Dumbledore powtórnie odnowił kontakty z uzdrowicielami, którzy przed kilkunastoma laty pracowali dla Zakonu, i z efektu jego pracy jako pierwszy skorzystał Severus, bo pokazywanie się w Św. Mungu z pobitym, ledwo żywym z bólu śmierciożercą, byłoby dużym błędem taktycznym.

Na początku czerwca 1995 roku, w nienanoszalnej posiadłości Blacka, Dumbledore zorganizował pierwsze po latach zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Czarodzieje byli pełni zapału i chęci do walki, pewni że nie powtórzy się sytuacja z przed kilkunastu lat, kiedy to byli systematycznie, po kolei i wraz z rodzinami mordowani przez śmierciożerców. Albus miał inne zdanie na ten temat, ale oklumował sceptycyzm i tak jak poprzednio, z nikim nie dzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami. Dyrektor od dwóch lat był dyskredytowany w czarodziejskim świecie i w Ministerstwie, a stali za tym czarnoksiężnicy naznaczeni Mrocznym Znakiem dążący do przejęcia władzy. Teraz, z efektów ich intryg skorzysta Voldemort.

Zakon został wzmocniony przez nowych członków i szczególne oczekiwania wiązano z dwójką aurorów, przede wszystkim z Kingsley,em, bardzo zdolnym, sprytnym czarodziejem, którego Albus widział już jako przyszłego kierownika biura aurorskiego a może i nawet przyszłego Ministra Magii? Nadzieję na zwycięstwo Albus pokładał jednak w Harrym Potterze i w Severusie Snape. Jaki los czekał Harrego, który był ukrytym horkurksem Voldemorta, tego Albus nie wiedział a świadomość, że prawdziwe przepowiednie spełniają się w zaskakujący i nieprzewidywalny sposób, nie zachęcała go do zbytniej ingerencji w bieg wydarzeń. Jednak największą ufność Albus pokładał w Severusie, który był jego tajną bronią. Śmierciożerca stojący blisko Voldemorta, sprytny, bardzo inteligentny i potężny magicznie, który w niedalekiej przyszłości zostanie najprawdopodobniej jego najbardziej zaufanym sługą, czarodziej nie dbający o siebie, działający na granicy samounicestwienia, z silnym poczuciem winy, który pozostał na tym świecie jedynie po to, aby chronić przed czarnoksiężnikami, przed takimi jak on sam syna Lily, syna jednej z niewielu osób które go akceptowały takim, jaki jest, syna kobiety która w dzieciństwie zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i w jakiś sposób go kochała, którą on kochał i do której śmierci się przyczynił...

Albus delikatnie odgarnął pozlepiane, czarne włosy z bladej, spoconej twarzy i łagodnie przytulił dzieciaka, unosząc jego głowę.

-Severusie, słyszysz mnie? Severusie,- lekko nim potrząsnął, - czas przyjąć eliksiry.

Snape z trudem otworzył oczy. Był półprzytomny z bólu.

-Gdzie jestem?- Wychrypiał.

-W mojej komnacie,- ciepłym głosem zakomunikował stary czarodziej. - Czas przyjąć eliksiry, - powtórzył.

Snape rozglądnął się, po czym zrezygnowany, na powrót zamknął oczy.

-Jakie,- burknął.

-Przeciwbólowy i nasenny,- z uśmiechem odpowiedział Dumbledore.

-Skąd je masz?- Wychrypiał Alchemik.

-Od Coxcomb,a.

Coxcomb był uzdrowicielem działającym na rzecz Zakonu jeszcze w latach siedemdziesiątych. Na twarzy Snape, gdy usłyszał to nazwisko, odmalowało się przerażenie.

-Nie. Ile i kiedy tego dostałem?

-Po dwie dawki każdego, przed kilkoma godzinami. Więc co mam ci podać? Co cię boli?

\- Najbardziej kolana, - sarknął czarnoksiężnik. - Niech skrzat przyniesie z górnej półki mojego składzika trzy buteleczki, te stojące po lewej stronie.

Albus wezwała skrzata i po chwili, zgodnie z instrukcjami Severusa, wlewał mu do gardła eliksiry. Po zażyciu mikstur śmierciożerca wyraźnie oprzytomniał, a na jego twarz zaczął powracać kolor.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć, co mu pokazałem?- Cicho zapytał.

-Niekoniecznie. Wierzę, że zrobiłeś to doskonale, wierzę, że przekazałaś mu dokładnie to, co trzeba.

-Och, faktycznie bardzo ufny z ciebie człowiek, - ironicznie stwierdził czarnoksiężnik.

\- Pomyliłem się?

-Nie.

-Wiec sam widzisz, że mam rację.

Severus spojrzał na swego chlebodawcę i uśmiechnął się.

\- W jaki sposób będzie przejmował władzę? Masz jakieś hipotezy?- Zapytał, a Albus dobrze wiedział o kogo chodzi.

\- Ponownie zacznie się terror, mordowanie mugoli, mugolaków, przeciwników politycznych, zastraszanie, pacyfikacja mugolskich wsi i miasteczek,- westchnął.- Obawiam się Severusie, że będziesz wzywany na akcje.

Snape zbladł, zacisnął usta w wąską linię i spuścił głowę zakrywając twarz prostymi, czarnymi włosami lecz się nie odezwał, więc dyrektor kontynuował.

\- Przekona do siebie olbrzymy, ściągnie dementorów. Priorytetem dla niego będzie poznanie pełnej treści przepowiedni i będzie miał z tym kłopot, bo wszyscy obecnie pracujący niewymowni są mugolakami bądź mieszańcami.

-Co nie wyklucza poparcia dla Czarnego Pana,- burknął Snape, nie unosząc głowy.

Dumbledore zerknął na niego.

\- Wszyscy są przeciwnikami idei czystej krwi i supremacji rodów czarodziejskich, jestem tego pewien.

Severus wiedział, że jeżeli Albus tak mówi, to tak jest.

-Więc będzie chciał się włamać do Departamentu Tajemnic.

-Tak. Nocą będziemy stawiać straż przed tymi drzwiami, - ponownie westchnął Dumbledore.

-Zakon będzie miał co robić, - Snape uniósł głowę, spojrzał na Albusa i uśmiechnął się. - Pełna treść przepowiedni aż tak bardzo zmienia znaczenie tego, co już zna?

-Tej części, którą mu przekazałeś?- Upewnił się Albus, zerkając na czarnoksiężnika.

Severus odwrócił wzrok.

-Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać, cały czas o tym pamiętam, - stwierdził gorzko.

Dumbledore zamyślił się.

\- Kluczową sprawą jest, aby nie poznał pełnej treści przepowiedni. Zbyt wiele by wtedy zrozumiał, - dodał cicho, zastanawiając się jak wiedza o tym, że Potter jest jego horkruksem wpłynęłaby na plany czarnoksiężnika? Może próbowałby go porwać i ukryć gdzieś, jako gwaranta swojej nieśmiertelności? Cząstka duszy Voldemorta uwięziona w tak dobrym, czystym i jasnym naczyniu. Albus był świadom, że Harry ma charakter Lily, że jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż jego ojciec. Jednak obecnie co innego niepokoiło dyrektora. -Jesteś pewien, że nie podejrzewa ciebie o zdradę?- Zapytał z troską.

-Nie,- pewnie odpowiedział Snape.- Nigdy nie zrozumie dlaczego go nienawidzę, nigdy tego nie pojmie... Jest w jakiś sposób ułomny, - dodał po chwili.- Pokazałem mu pragnienie bogactwa, stanowisk, szacunku, które żywiłem jako gówniarz, i on to rozumie. Nie jesteś mi w stanie tego zapewnić Albusie i Czarny Pan dobrze o tym wie, dlatego zawsze będzie pewny mojej lojalności. Uważa, że stchórzyłem po klęsce i z lęku przed Azkabanem postępowałem tak a nie inaczej przez minione lata.

-Musisz go w tym utwierdzać Severusie, musisz ukazywać mnie jako sentymentalnego starca, to jest bardzo ważne.

-Tak, wiem, - Snape zamyślił się, a po chwili zapytał: - A co z misją Hagrida?

\- Mam nadzieję, że coś osiągnie ale nie liczę na wiele. Jest zbyt prostolinijny, aby przechytrzyć Macnaira.

Chyba zbyt tępy, pomyślał Snape, a głośno zapytał:

-Skąd wiesz, że to Walden został wyznaczony do tej roboty?

-W Ministerstwie wziął kilkumiesięczny, bezpłatny urlop, -Albus wzruszył ramionami.- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

Czarodzieje jeszcze długo omawiali taktykę działania w obecnej sytuacji politycznej, nim zmęczony Snape zasnął w objęciach Albusa. Stary czarodziej wygodnie ułożył swoje śpiące dziecko na poduszkach, po czym starannie przykrył go kołdrą. Och, Albus miał swoje małe dziwactwa, ale któż ich nie ma?

Po kilku dniach Snape wydobrzał na tyle, by wziąć udział w Uczcie Pożegnalnej, która jak zwykle została wydana na zakończenie roku szkolnego. Nauczyciel siedział za stołem w Wielkiej Sali sztywno, z kwaśną miną, jakby właśnie połknął cytrynę, bo nadal czuł ból w każdej części ciała po powitalnej karze jaką Czarny Pan mu wymierzył.


	48. Zebranie

Zebranie

Knowania Malfoya i innych zaczęły przynosić efekty, i dyrektor Hogwartu szybko odczuł skutki niechęci Ministra Magii. Dumbledore, najpotężniejszy czarodziej współczesnego świata, głosami rodaków został wykluczony z Międzynarodowego Konwentu Czarodziejów, stracił stanowisko sędziego Wizengamotu i swobodę w zarządzaniu szkołą.

Do nieszczęść jakie spadły na dyrektora, dołączyły kłopoty z Harrym Potterem. Chłopak wszedł w okres dojrzewania i zaczął zachowywać się buńczucznie, agresywnie i nieprzyjemnie, przekonany o własnej wyjątkowości i nieomylności. Och, stary pedagog umiałby sobie poradzić z dorastającym chłopakiem, ale Harry Potter nie był przeciętnym magicznym nastolatkiem... Był horkruksem najpotężniejszego współczesnego czarnoksiężnika, Voldemorta, któremu właśnie udało się odzyskać ciało i który nie był świadom istnienia nadprogramowego horkruksa. Albus przez kilkanaście lat przeszukiwał czarodziejskie biblioteki w poszukiwaniu podobnego przypadku, gdy to do ukrycia kawałka duszy użyto jako naczynia innego człowieka, jednak nic takiego nie znalazł i nie był pewien, jak taki związek dusz wpłynie na nich obu. Podejrzewał, że będą mogli nawzajem odczuwać swoje emocje, może także myśli i wrażenia? Dyrektor najbardziej obawiał się, że czarnoksiężnik poprzez horkruksa zawładnie Harrym więc postanowił, że będzie unikał kontaktu z chłopakiem, aby nie prowokować Voldemorta. Taka postawa dyrektora została potępiona przez członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy nie rozumieli powodu dla którego Albus odrzucił Harrego. Dyrektor nie mógł się skutecznie bronić bo informacja o tym, że Potter jest horkruksem, stanowiła jego najbardziej strzeżony sekret, którym nie podzielił się z nikim.

\- Wielokrotnie mówiłem, żeby nie pozwalać Potterowi na wszystko, żeby nie pobłażać mu i karać tak, jak innych,- zjadliwie syczał Snape na jednym z pierwszych zebrań Zakonu Feniksa. - Uważam Albusie, że jesteś winien tego jak Potter się obecnie zachowuje, to było do przewidzenia. Odrzucenie jest w tej sytuacji najprostszym sposobem ale moim zdaniem, najgorszym z możliwych, - dodał ironicznie, bo niedawno sam doświadczył ostracyzmu i wiedział jak to boli, jak boli odrzucenie przez człowieka którego uważało się za przyjaciela, któremu zaufało się i przed którym całkowicie się odsłoniło.

Dumbledore zerknął na nauczyciela ale nie odezwał się, bo zdawał sobie sprawę jaką krzywdę wyrządził Severusowi nieuzasadnionymi podejrzeniami. Niedawno Albus przeprosił go mówiąc, że nie mógł ryzykować, że nikt nic nie wiedział, że to było pewne iż sługa Voldemorta działa w szkole i że obiektywie rzecz ujmując, to on był najbardziej podejrzany... Severus zgodził się z argumentami dyrektora, bo Crouch był uznany za zmarłego od wielu lat i działał pod wielosokowym, ale Dumbledore wyczuł u chłopaka żal, poczucie krzywdy i było mu bardzo przykro bo wiedział, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie odzyska jego pełnego zaufania.

Po Snape głos zabrała Minerwa, opiekunka Gryffindoru, częściowo zgadzając się z przedmówcą.

\- Severus ma rację, za bardzo pobłażaliśmy Potterowi, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego sytuację rodzinną to uważam, że zbyt ostre postępowanie również nie byłoby wskazane.

\- Chłopak w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł potrzebuje wsparcia, potrzebuje jasnej informacji, że jesteś z nim i będziesz go chronił i bronił, że może na ciebie liczyć- zagrzmiał Moody, także zdziwiony postawą Albusa.

Większość członków Zakonu poparła Alastora i jedynie Aberforth Dumbledore, brat Albusa, miał sceptyczną minę i nie zabrał głosu. Ciekawe jaką to znowu tajemnicę Albus ukrywa przed nami, ciekawe jakimi informacjami o chłopaku nie podzielił się, myślał. Dyrektor nie odpowiedział na zarzuty i ze zręcznością ślizgona zmienił temat rozmowy.

\- Kochani, kluczowym jest aby Voldemort nie poznał pełnej treści przepowiedni. Najważniejsze jest stałe pilnowanie wejścia do Departamentu Tajemnic po zamknięciu Ministerstwa, w związku z tym musimy ustalić dyżury. Bode jesteś pewien, że w trakcie dnia pracy nikt niepowołany się tam nie dostanie?

Bode, niedawno zwerbowany niewymowny, przytaknął. W Departamencie Tajemnic przechowywano wszystkie prawdziwe przepowiednie, w tym tą dotyczącą Harrego Pottera i Lorda Voldemorta.

Severus i i Syriusz zostali wykluczeni z dyżurów w Ministerstwie. Snape z wiadomych względów, bo obowiązki szkolne i konieczność udawania wiernego śmierciożercy wykluczały podjęcie przez niego innych zadań, a Syriusz był poszukiwanym przestępcą i o jego animagicznej postaci, dzięki Glizdogonowi, wiedzieli już wszyscy słudzy Czarnego Pana. Pozostali wpisywali się na grafik, który Albus magicznie zmaterializował na stole. Zebranie powoli dobiegało końca. Czarodzieje rozmawiali w niewielkich grupkach. Snape, powszechnie znany śmierciożerca, pogardzany i niegodny zaufania "porządnych" czarodziejów, stanął na uboczu obok McGonagall i Moode,go.

\- Śliczna jest ta twoja mugolska sukienka, -powiedział z podziwem, zwracając się do Minerwy.- Świetnie dobrana i bardzo modna.

Alastor zlustrował wzrokiem nauczycielkę, za bardzo nie wiedząc o co chodzi Snape.

-Moja mama była mugolką,- powiedziała Minerwa lekko się rumieniąc.

-Ach, rozumiem,- Snape lekko w uśmiechu uniósł ku górze kąciki ust.

Większość czarodziejów miała problem ze skompletowaniem mugolskiego przyodziewku, budząc swoim wyglądem sensację wśród niemagicznych. Oczywiście, takiej trudności nie mieli magowie wychowani wśród mugoli lub mający mugolskie rodziny.

Snape korzystając z tego, że był ignorowany, obserwował kolegów zgromadzonych w Zakonie Feniksa. Byli to przypadkowo dobrani, różnego pokroju czarodzieje, od aurorów i innych pracowników Ministerstwa, po wilkołaka, zbiegłego więźnia czy złodziejaszka z Nokturnu. Severus był zdumiony iście ślizgońskim sprytem Dumbledore, który umiał zjednoczyć i zaprząc do walki w jednej sprawie tak różnych ludzi, każdego z nich w jakiś użyteczny sposób wykorzystując. Informacje, które Snape przekazał na zebraniu, były przydatne ale zostały wcześniej uzgodnione z Czarnym Panem. Wszystkie wiadomości o tym, co tak naprawdę zamierza Voldemort, śmierciożerca powierzał jedynie Albusowi. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa byli powszechnie znani sługom Czarnego Pana, co wykluczało niesubordynację Snape, bo mogłoby narazić go w najlepszym wypadku na ciężką karę a w najgorszym, na los zdrajcy. Większość członków Zakonu odnosiła się do Snape ze znaczną rezerwą nie ufając śmierciożercy, bo nikt nie był pewny gdzie tak naprawdę leży jego lojalność. Czarnoksiężnik wyczuwał to nastawienie, dlatego nie czuł się dobrze wśród tych ludzi. Zebranie odbywało się w nienanoszalnej posiadłości Syriusza Blacka, zabezpieczonej wszelkimi znanymi czarodziejom sposobami przed ingerencją z zewnątrz i będącą pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, które rzucił sam Albus Dumbledore. Syriusz udostępnił swoją siedzibę na główną kwaterę Zakonu Feniksa, i to był obecnie jego największy wkład w walkę z Voldemotem i jego śmierciożercami. Magicy powoli żegnali się i opuszczali posiadłość przy Grimmauld Place 12. Piętro wyżej stała młodzież i przyglądała się wychodzącym czarodziejom. Były to uczęszczające do Hogwartu dzieci Wesley,ów, mugolaczka Hermiona Granger i Harry Potter. Potter usiłował nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Dumbledore, ale dyrektor wyszedł jako jeden z pierwszych i nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Zaraz za nim opuścił kwaterę Snape. Severus nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Albus zachowuje się w taki sposób względem Pottera, bo wydawało mu się, że bardzo go lubił. Czyżby zmiana zachowania Albusa względem syna Lily miała jakiś związek z powrotem Czarnego Pana? I o co chodzi z tą bolącą blizną Pottera? Nauczyciel przypuszczał, że ból blizny ma związek z Czarnym Panem, bo dobrze pamiętał jak przed kilkoma laty, na uczcie powitalnej Potter chwycił się za głowę gdy spojrzał na turban Quirrella w którym był ukryty Czarny Pan. Jaki jest charakter tej blizny? Zastanawiał się Alchemik i coraz bardziej zaczynało brakować mu rozległej biblioteki rodu Prince, która zajmowała większą część salonu w jego domu, ale bał się tam deportować, bo Dumbledore skonfiskowałby mu czarno magiczne księgi, tego był pewien. Potter w wakacje, jak zwykle, wpakował się w kłopoty. Zamiast siedzieć na tyłku w domu to włóczył się po Surrey i został zaatakowany przez dementory. Oczywiście, to nie była jego wina, ale gówniarz dobrze wiedział, że bezpieczny jest jedynie w domu ciotki, Albus mu to dokładnie wyjaśnił. Demetorzy zostali nasłani przez kogoś z Ministerstwa, ale ani Rucorn ani Yaxley nie wiedzieli przez kogo. Syn Lily broniąc się użył magii i groziło mu wywalenie ze szkoły. Snape zamyślił się. Po tym co go spotkało w ostatnim roku nauczyciel nie ufał już tak bezwzględnie dyrektorowi, jak kiedyś. Czarny Pan będzie powoli przejmował władzę i Albus będzie zajęty czym innym, za kilka miesięcy powinienem uzyskać większą swobodę ruchów i będę mógł odwiedzić Spinner,s End tak aby dyrektor się o tym nie dowiedział, obiecywał sobie czarnoksiężnik, mając nadzieję znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące go pytania w czarno magicznych księgach.


	49. Podwójny szpieg

Podwójny szpieg

Latem 1995 roku Albus Dumbledore został pozbawiony wszelkich funkcji, poza dyrektorstwem Hogwartu, i w magicznym świecie trwała zakrojona na szeroką skalę kampania aby wywalić go także z tej posady. Czarodziejska prasa była opanowana przez jego przeciwników, więc dyrektor miał znacznie ograniczoną możliwość obiektywnego wyjaśnienia swojego stanowiska. W roku szkolnym 1995/1996 Ministerstwo narzuciło nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i na to stanowisko mianowano Dolores Umbridge, starszą podsekretarz i prawą ręka Knota. Dumbledore starał się łagodzić konflikty i bardzo uważnie nadzorował to co się działo w szkole, aby nie dać pretekstu Umbridge, która dążyła do usunięcia go ze stanowiska, a najchętniej do osadzenia w Azkabanie. Oprócz problemów z zarządzaniem szkołą, dyrektor miał kłopot z obroną wiadomej przepowiedni przed Voldemortem. Zapis przepowiedni znajdował się w Departamencie Tajemnic i nikt w otoczeniu czarnoksiężnika nie wiedział, że mogą go zabrać jedynie jej adresaci. Śmierciożercy rzucali Imperio na członków Zakonu Feniksa nic nie zyskując, ale w wyniku ich działań Strugias trafił na pół roku do Azkabanu a Bode stracił życie. Dyrektor wiedział, że Voldemort kiedyś dowie się jak można zabrać przepowiednię i lękał się, że wykorzysta Harrego aby mu ją przyniósł gdy odkryje łączącą ich więź lękał się, że posiądzie chłopaka i wykorzysta go jako szpiega w Hogwarcie lękał się, że pojmie istotę łączącej ich więzi. Dumbledore wiedział, że Pottera często boli głowa w okolicy blizny, że ma humory nieadekwatne do sytuacji, więc decyzję o ignorowaniu chłopaka uważał za słuszną sądząc, że w taki sposób uchroni go przed opętaniem, bo z rozmów ze Snape zorientował się, że Voldemort jeszcze nie jest świadom więzi łączącej go z Potterem.

xxx

W pewien słotny, jesienny wieczór, Snape siedział w pokoju gościnnym rezydencji Malfoy,ów. Była sobota i Luciusz zaprosił go na szklaneczkę czegoś mocniejszego. Po powrocie władcy czarnoksiężników nauczyciel często odwiedzał domy śmierciożerców, także z polecenia Czarnego Pana i miał więcej swobody, bo dyrektor mając inne problemy przestał się interesować tym, co po pracy robi jego nauczyciel eliksirów.

-Musiałeś nasłać na mnie tą babę?- Severus gniewnie zmrużył oczy. - Zapewniam cię, że nie jest łatwo być oficjalnym śmierciożercą, który uniknął Azkabanu dzięki wielkoduszności potężnego dyrektora.

Luciusz spojrzał na kamrata.

\- Nie narzekaj, - cicho stwierdził. - Umbridge nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Ministerstwo musi mieć nadzór nad śmierciożercami.

-Czyli nade mną, - sarknął Snape.

-Jesteś jedynym znanym Ministerstwu śmierciożercą, który pozostał na wolności, -Luciusz uśmiechnął się, - ale wierz mi, wolałbym chodzić w twoich butach.

Severus nie zripostował.

-Wpijmy, -burknął, unosząc szklanicę i wlewając w siebie jej zawartość.

-Pijesz ognistą jak Dołochow, - stwierdził Malfoy, upijając ze swojego pucharku.

-Ach, -śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się. -Wiesz, brakuje mi ich. Brakuje mi Mike,e, Billa, Rudolfusa, - dodał cicho.

-Niedługo znów będą z nami, -na twarz Malfoy,a wypłynął pokrętny uśmiech, na co zamyślony Snape pokiwał głową.

Sytuacja Luciusza nie była najlepsza, mimo że oficjalnie był najbardziej zaufanym sługą. Czarny Pan nie wybaczy mu, że zamiast go szukać to usiłował przejąć władzę. Oczywiście, przed tym nim Luciusz popadnie w niełaskę, Pan wykorzysta jego powiązania w Ministerstwie. Z zemstą pewno zaczeka do uwolnienia z Azkabanu pozostałych, pretekst do ukarania zawsze się znajdzie, Snape westchnął do swoich myśli, a głośnio powiedział:

-Pytał o ten dziennik?

-Jeszcze nie,- ponuro odpowiedział Malfoy, odwracając wzrok. - Jutro wieczorem urządzi zebranie, przygotuj się.

Snape pokiwał głową.

Rozmowa nie kleiła się, bo oboje zachowywali swoje myśli dla siebie, więc Severus dość szybko pożegnał się i wyszedł. Śmierciożercy nie mieli litości i ażeby uniknąć bolesnej kary, żeby uniknąć Crucio bądź Avady Czarnego Pana, żeby nie skończyć w brzuchu Nagini, bez żadnych skrupułów donosili wzajem na siebie, nic nie zatajając.

xxx

W piątej klasie Harry Potter zaczął być dysforyczny, drażliwy, miał zaburzoną koncentrację, uwagę i często popadał w konflikty, nawet ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Dyrektor był świadom zachowań chłopaka, bo meldowali mu o tym nauczyciele i coraz bardziej się tym niepokoił, ale nie mógł z nikim podzielić się swoją troską. Severus zaczął się odnosić do syna Lily bardziej życzliwie, ale też bardziej niż innych go nadzorował i "cisnął" na lekcjach, chcąc wymusić większe zainteresowanie tematem zajęć. Był też dla niego bardziej surowy niż dla pozostałych i oceniał go ostrzej.

-Udało mi się Albusie, ale Potter był skoncentrowany na lekcji przez raptem trzy następne zajęcia a na czwartych, gdyby nie panna Granger, to wysadziłby mi klasę w powietrze, - sarknął Snape.

-Wierzę, że nie dopuściłbyś do tego Severusie, - dyrektor blado się uśmiechnął.

Severus wyczuwał, że od powrotu Czarnego Pana Dumbledore ma jakiś poważny problem ale nie podejrzewał, że dotyczy on Pottera i tak jak większość życzliwych dyrektorowi czarodziejów uważał, że przewlekle przygnębienie Dumbledore ma związek z sytuacją w jakiej się znalazł. Snape rzeczowo poinformował pryncypała o tym co robi Czarny Pan i co zamierza.

\- Pełna treść przepowiedni tak bardzo może zmienić jego osąd? -Zapytał po raz kolejny. - Niedługo może się zorientować, jak można zabrać przepowiednię z Departamentu Tajemnic, Yaxley nieświadomie wprowadził go w błąd. I czemu tak odpychasz od siebie Pottera?

-Pełna treść przepowiedni jest kluczowa dla pokonania tego czarnoksiężnika, więc nie może jej poznać,- powtórzył po raz kolejny Dumbledore.- Niedługo będą święta, wyślę Harrego wraz z Wesley,ami do kwatery głównej, będzie w otoczeniu przyjaciół i pod opieką ojca chrzestnego, którego uwielbia. Mam wrażenie, że dopóki twój Pan nie uwolni Rookwoorda z Azkabanu, to nie będzie miał możliwości poznać tajemnic niewymownych,- uśmiechnął się Albus.

Snape zerknął na szefa. Dyrektor nie odpowiedział na większość jego pytań, ale nie dopytywał się bo wiedział, że byłoby to bezcelowe. Ponieważ przekazał już wszystko co miał przekazać, więc pożegnał się i wyszedł.

xxx

Dni skróciły się i słońce na niebie pojawiało się rzadko, a na świecie zrobiło się zimno i ponuro. Zbliżały się kolejne święta. Nauczyciel eliksirów zamierzał spędzić je wśród śmierciożerców, we dworze Malfoya z którego Czarny Pan uczynił coś na kształt centrum dowodzenia. W ferie syn Lily gościł w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa, przetransportowany tam w ostatnim dniu szkolnej nauki, po wizji jaką miał z Nagini i Arthurem Wesley,em. Snape dobrze pamiętał to wydarzenie, bo dyrektor wezwał go w nocy, przerywając sen. Dumbledore był bardzo wzburzony, bo Potter zamierzał go zaatakować i dyrektor w jego oczach zobaczył cień Czarnego Pana. Syn Lily miał dziwny związek z umysłem Czarnego Pana, a Dumbledore albo nie wiedział, albo nie chciał ujawnić charakteru tej zależności, jednak nie wezwał Severusa po to, ażeby podzielić się z nim swoim lękiem... Nauczyciel dostał zadanie do wykonania. W pierwszy dzień świąt, Snape przemierzał szkolne błonia zmierzając do znajdującego się za bramą punktu teleportacyjnego. Śmierciożerca aportował się na wiejskiej drodze i unosząc lewe przedramię w geście pozdrowienia tak charakterystycznym dla zwolenników Grindewalda, wszedł na teren posesji. W rozległej, kominkowej, gościnnej komnacie, u szczytu stołu, na najzaszczytniejszym miejscu siedział Czarny Pan, obserwując zbierających się śmierciożerców, swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Obok Pana, miejsce najbardziej zaufanego sługi zajmował gospodarz domu, Luciusz Malfoy wraz z synem i z małżonką. Severus siadł pomiędzy Narcyzą a Crabbem. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedzieli śmierciożercy pracujący w Ministerstwie: Yaxley, Rucorn oraz Macnair, który niedawno powrócił z misji zleconej mu przez Czarnego Pana. Dalej siedzieli członkowie rodziny Crabbe, po chwili przybył Kadok Avery wraz z rodziną, Nottowie, Goyle, Carrowsowie... Czarny Pan, nie spodziewając się już więcej gości, podniósł gadopodobny łeb i jak nożem uciął umilkły przyciszone szepty, a w jego stronę zwróciły się oblicza śmierciożerców z wyrytym na nich złem, zawziętością, nienawiścią i okrucieństwem. Voldemort omiótł wzrokiem swoich poddanych. Większości z nich nie lubił, pozostali byli mu obojętni, ale wszyscy byli mu potrzebni.

-Śmierciożercy, - rozpoczął Czarny Pan,- naszym głównym celem jest przejęcie władzy. Jak wiecie, koniecznym jest abym poznał pełna treść przepowiedni, której zapis znajduje się w Departamencie Tajemnic, usunięcie Dumbledore z życia publicznego, najlepiej osadzając go w Azkabanie i uwolnienie moich sług z tego więzienia. Walden, jak załatwiłeś sprawę olbrzymów?

-Przyłączą się do nas Panie, temu przygłupowi Hagridowi nic nie udało się załatwić.

-Bardzo dobrze,- wężowatą twarz Voldemorta wykrzywiło coś na kształt uśmiechu.- Z dementorami sam będę pertraktował. Mam nadzieję za miesiąc lub dwa przejąć kontrolę nad Azkabanem. Ach, muszę wam zakomunikować, że mam dziwną więź z umysłem Pottera. Mogę wnikać do jego umysłu na odległość...- Czarny Pan zamyślił się.- Co ty na to Severusie?

Wywołany do odpowiedzi śmierciożerca, wychylił się ku przodowi i spojrzał prosto w czerwone oczy Czarnego Pana.

-Dumbledore od kilku dni jest świadom tej więzi, mój Panie, jednak albo nie zna jej charakteru, albo nie chce ujawnić swojej wiedzy na ten temat. W czasie ferii umieścił chłopaka w nienanoszalnej, chronionej Fideliusem posiadłości rodu Blacków. Lęka się, abyś go nie opętał, Panie. Pewnie będzie chciał go nauczyć oklumencji, - dodał sprytny ślizgon.

-Ach. Masz mi przekazywać treść każdej rozmowy, którą odbywasz z tym głupcem, najszybciej jak zdołasz.

-Tak, Panie.

-Thomas, - Voldemort zwrócił się do Yaxleya, - nie za bardzo wychodzi ci wydostanie przepowiedni z Departamentu Tajemnic?

-Wybacz Panie, - w głosie śmierciożercy można było wyczuć strach, -postaram się, naprawię błędy...

-Postaraj się,- powiedział zimno czarnoksiężnik. - Daję ci dwa miesiące. Jeżeli nie osiągniesz sukcesu, ukarzę cię.

-Tak Panie,- odpowiedział Thomas, drżącym z przerażenia głosem.

Snape oklumował wściekłość. Każdy kontakt z Czarnym Panem to silny, palący, trudny do wytrzymania ból przedramienia, a teraz będzie musiał uaktywniać swój znak co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Najważniejsze, że wykonałem zadanie, pomyślał nauczyciel i po zakończeniu przemowy Pana, tak jak inni, zajął się smacznymi potrawami, które stały na stole.

xxx

Na drugi dzień, Snape poinformował Dumbledore iż jego Pan jest świadom łączącej go z Potterem więzi i zamierza ją wykorzystać. Była to ta informacja, którą miał zdobyć. Po obejrzeniu w myślodsiewni świątecznej uczty śmierciożerców, dyrektor zamyślił się.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, że wspomniałeś mu o lekcjach oklumencji Severusie, ale muszę cię prosić, abyś to ty go uczył.

-Słucham?- Nauczyciel uniósł ku górze brwi, w geście zdziwienia.

-Nie do końca rozumiem łączącą ich więź, - szczerze odpowiedział Albus. - Boję się, że gdy to ja zacznę go uczyć, Tom Riddle wykorzysta połączenie aby skierować Harrego przeciwko mnie. Próbkę tego co mogłoby się wydarzyć miałem tej nocy gdy wąż zaatakował Arthura.

-Ach, więc to dlatego unikasz chłopaka. Co z Wesley,em?

-Było bardzo źle, jakiś młody zdesperowany uzdrowiciel próbował nawet mugolskich sposobów leczenia, - dyrektor blado się uśmiechnął,- ale dzięki twojemu eliksirowi przeciwko jadowi Nagini wydobrzał i jest już z rodziną.

-Mam nadzieję, że nikt o tym nie wie, - w głosie Snape słychać było zdenerwowanie.

-Oczywiście, że nie,- żachnął się Dumbledore.- Osobiście podałem mu puchar z odtrutką, rzucając na niego czar snu. Nikt się nawet nie zorientował, że tam byłem.

Severus wypuścił z płuc powietrze bo wiedział, że jeżeli Albus tak mówi, to tak jest i nie musi się niepokoić.

-Nikt nic nie podejrzewa,- dodał dyrektor.- Wszyscy wiążą uzdrowienie z czarami ordynatora. Molly poszła do niego na rozmowę...

Tu czarodzieje uśmiechnęli się, a Albus nie musiał kończyć, bo obydwoje dobrze wiedzieli w jaki sposób Molly przekonała uzdrowiciela do zastosowania bardziej intensywnych czarów.

\- To jak Severusie, zgodzisz się nauczać Harrego oklumencji?

-Chyba nie mam wyjścia, - burknął wyraźnie niezadowolony nauczyciel.

-Dziękuję ci, Severusie.

Po chwili milczenia, dyrektor zapytał:

-Co z tej rozmowy pokażesz Tomowi?

Czarne oczy Snape zabłysły w świetle promieni słonecznych.

-Porozmawiajmy jeszcze raz, - poprosił ironicznie.

W oczach Dumbledore zamigotały wesołe iskierki, po czym ten stu kilkunastoletni czarodziej usiadł za biurkiem wskazując krzesło stojącemu przy drzwiach Severusowi. Dyrektor prawie się popłakał gdy nauczyciel powiedział mu, że Czarny Pan jest świadom łączącej go więzi z Potterem, po czym polecił Snape, aby nauczał Harrego oklumencji. Były ferie i Severus po opuszczeniu dyrektorskiego gabinetu aktywował Mroczny Znak. Po godzinie boleśnie mrowiące przedramię rozpaliło się ogniem wezwania.


	50. Lekcje oklumencji

Lekcje oklumencji

Na podłodze w gabinecie profesora Snape po raz kolejny klęczał Harry Potter, trzymając się za głowę. Alchemik na prośbę Dumbledore nauczał syna Lily oklumencji. Lekcje były prowadzone pod przykrywką korepetycji z eliksirów, albowiem Dolores Umbridge, nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią i szpieg Ministra Magii, pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła się o nich dowiedzieć. Severus zrezygnowanym wzrokiem popatrzył na chłopaka, który nie czynił żadnych postępów, nie uczył się lub nie chciał się nauczyć jak skutecznie oklumować umysł.

-Na dziś to wszystko, możesz iść.

Syn Lily spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią, burknął - do widzenia,- i już go nie było.

Snape w okresie ferii świątecznych poinformował Pottera o tym, że będzie go dodatkowo uczył. Odbyło się to w obecności jego ojca chrzestnego i wybuchł konflikt, który o mało nie zakończył się walką, bo Severus i Syriusz nie znosili się. Snape nie mógł wybaczyć czystej krwi, bogatemu mężczyźnie znęcania w szkole, nie mógł wybaczyć mu śmierci Lily, którą wiązał z jego głupotą, z tym że tak nierozważnie, bezrefleksyjnie ufał Glizdogonowi, jak dziecko nieświadomy motywów działań sadysty. Black natomiast nie mógł wybaczyć Severusowi śmierciożerstwa. Syriusz brzydził się nim, bo dobrze wiedział co robią śmierciożercy, wystarczająco napatrzył się działając trzy lata w Zakonie no i Regulus powiedział mu dość, aby pluć na takich ludzi jak Snape. W oczach Blacka nic nie usprawiedliwiało Smarkerusa, bo mógł się zachować tak, jak Regulus, mógł wybrać śmierć, a nie życie w hańbie. Alchemik bawił się obserwując złość i brak zaufania Blacka do siebie, podpuszczał go, aż w końcu sprowokował. Ślizgon dobrze wiedział, że poza Dumbledore prawie nikt mu nie ufa i to go bawiło.

Wczesną wiosną 1996 roku Umbridge dopięła swego, i wywaliła Dumbledore ze szkoły, a sama została mianowana przez Knota dyrektorem Hogwartu. Albus został oskarżony o knucie przeciwko Ministrowi celem przejęcia władzy i aby uniknąć Azkabanu, ratował się ucieczką. Dumbledore formalnie ukrywał się, ale nadal sprawnie zarządzał Zakonem Feniksa i w każdej chwili był dostępny dla członków tej organizacji. Severus i Minerwa meldowali mu o wszystkim co się działo w szkole, a Snape dodatkowo zdawał sprawozdania z postępów Pottera w dziedzinie oklumencji. Śmierciożerca w tym czasie rzadko opuszczał szkołę prowadząc lekcje, warząc i obserwując poczynania Umbridge.

-Te lekcje nie mają sensu, Albusie,- pewnego dnia, zdesperowany Snape tłumaczył swemu mentorowi brak jakichkolwiek postępów Pottera w dziedzinie oklumencji. - Potter nie jest w stanie nic opanować. NIC. Nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego i mam wrażenie, że nie chce się nauczyć. Uważa, wyczytałem to w jego umyśle, że ucząc go oklumencji chcę mu zaszkodzić i mam wrażenie, że nie chce zrywać więzi z Czarnym Panem, bo dzięki niej ma wgląd w ważne, bieżące wydarzenia.

-Severusie, proszę mimo wszystko ucz go dalej, postaraj się wyzbyć uprzedzeń, daj z siebie wszystko. Nic nie jest ważniejsze niż to, aby Harry nauczył się oklumować umysł. Jeżeli się nie nauczy, to twój Pan znajdzie sposób aby wywabić go ze szkoły, znajdzie sposób aby chłopak wziął dla niego przepowiednię, a gdy Riddle pozna jej pełną treść to przegraliśmy.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami, bo słyszał to już wiele razy. Rozmowa odbywała się w zabezpieczonym czarami gabinecie Severusa, gdzie na prośbę gospodarza Dumbledore z nagła zmaterializował się z Feniksem nad głowa.

\- Dobrze Albusie, postaram się, - powiedział po raz kolejny, wzdychając.

Albus uśmiechnął się.

-Pyszne są te pierniczki z Miodowego Królestwa. Zrób mi jeszcze trochę herbaty, dziecko.

Severus magicznie dolał do filiżanek herbaty, po czym spojrzał na swego opiekuna.

-Nie byłoby lepiej, aby Potter dowiedział się o tej przepowiedni? Nie, żeby poznał jej treść, tylko żeby wiedział, że istnieje, aby był świadom w jaki sposób Czarny Pan będzie chciał go wykorzystać. Albusie, ja wbrew jego woli nie nauczę go oklumencji. Jeżeli będzie wiedział dlaczego to jest takie ważne to zacznie się uczyć, tego jestem pewien.

-Nie Severusie, wolałbym mu jeszcze o tym nie mówić uważam, że jest na to za wcześnie.

-To jest twoja decyzja Albusie, oby tylko nie sprowadziła na nas jakiegoś nieszczęścia.

Dumbledore upił łyk herbaty i zamyślił się.

-Nie jestem pewien dziecko czy dobrze robię. Harry jest bardzo sprytnym, samodzielnym czarodziejem,- tu Albus uśmiechnął się, - nie o wszystkich swoich zamierzeniach informuje przyjaciół i nie od wszystkich zamiarów daje się odwieść. Obawiam się, że jeżeli będzie wiedział o przepowiedni to znajdzie sposób, aby poznać jej treść...- Dumbledore zmyślił się, a po chwili dodał:- Wzywał cię ostatnio?

-Nie, nie wzywał mnie, nie widziałem go odkąd opuściłeś szkołę, - wzruszył ramionami Alchemik.

-Rozumiem.

-Ach, Albusie, chcę ci pokazać wspomnienia, które wyczytałem w umyśle Pottera, chcę żebyś wiedział jak jest traktowany przez mugolską rodzinę, w której go umieściłeś.- Albus spojrzał na ślizgona z widocznym zdziwieniem. - Weź myślodsiewnię, -dodał Snape, tylko oddaj mi ją przed następną lekcją.

-Dobrze, - pokiwał głową Dumbledore.

Czarodzieje milcząc pili herbatę. Snape był pewien, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to w niedalekiej przyszłości myśli, uczucia i wiedza syna Lily nie będą stanowić żadnej tajemnicy dla Czarnego Pana. Albus dopił aromatyczny napój, pożegnał się i zniknął, a Severus pozdejmował czary nieprzenikalności ze swego gabinetu.

xxx

Kolejna lekcja oklumencji i Syn Lily klęczący na podłodze, wśród słojów pełnych kiszonych ingrediencji zajmujących wszystkie ściany gabinetu mistrza eliksirów... Snape obserwował strumień wspomnień i oklumował szok spowodowany tym, w jaki sposób chłopak był traktowany przez bliską rodzinę. Merlinie, syn Lily... Jego dzieciństwo nie było lepsze od mojego, co tam lepsze, było gorsze, ale nie został bandytą, jak ja. Alchemik coraz bardziej był świadom, że Potter jest takim człowiekiem jakim była Lily, że jest jedynie z wyglądu podobny do ojca. Dusza Lily uwięziona w ciele Pottera... Snape spojrzał na chłopaka zimnymi, przywodzącymi na myśl dwa puste tunele, odzwierciedlającymi oklumowany umysł oczyma.

-Czyj to był pies? - Zapytał beznamiętnie.

-Ciotki Maggie,- odburknął młody czarodziej, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Alchemik ten jeden raz nie wytrzymał i nawiązał do tego, co zobaczył w umyśle chłopaka, bo nigdy nie komentował nic z tego co widział dobrze wiedząc, jakie to jest upokarzające. Aczkolwiek, niekiedy odczuwał satysfakcję tym, co zobaczył w jego wspomnieniach. Szczególnie pewna wypowiedź Petunii sprawiła mu złośliwą radość gdy zorientował się, że dla siostry Lily James Potter był degeneratem społecznym i bezrobotnym alkoholikiem. Oczywiście, Harry nie był świadom jego uczuć, bo się oklumował. Lekcje odbywały się dwa razy w tygodniu i Alchemik zaczął być nimi znudzony, bo niczym się nie różniły od siebie... Potter nie czynił żadnych postępów. Jednak ostatnia lekcja oklumencji wstrząsnęła nauczycielem. Syn Lily był bardziej niż zwykle rozkojarzony, nie uważał, nie ćwiczył i Snape wślizgnął się do jego umysłu głęboko, bardzo głęboko... Jego oczom ukazał się przyjemny, dziecięcy pokoik, przerażona, odchodząca od zmysłów Lily i jego Pan naprzeciwko z różdżką w reku... Avada Kedavera i Lily osuwająca się na podłogę... Wtedy coś w nim pękło, jakby to on oberwał klątwą. Śmierciożerca wycofał się z umysłu chłopaka z trudem utrzymując bariery oklumencji.

-Nad dziś to wszystko, możesz odejść, pamiętaj, masz ćwiczyć,- powiedział beznamiętnym, wypranym z emocji głosem.

Potter zdziwiony, ale zadowolony, że skończyła się jego katorga, z trudem powstał z podłogi, zabrał torbę, burknął -do widzenia,- i nie patrząc nauczycielowi w oczy, błyskawicznie opuścił gabinet.

Snape tylnymi drzwiami przeszedł do swoich komnat i nałożył na kwaterę najsilniejsze czary nieprzenikalności, jakie znał. Bariery oklumencji opadły i twarz śmierciożercy wykrzywiła się bólem, a z oczu popłynęły łzy. Silne cierpienie sprawiło, że w swoich reakcjach cofnął się do czasów dzieciństwa. Severus płacząc położył się do łóżka, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Nienawiść do Czarnego Pana powróciła z niespotykaną siłą. Snape rozerwał szatę i wbił palce w poznaczoną bliznami po samookaleczeniach skórę. Wkrótce pościel przesiąkła krwią... Jednak tym razem Dumbledore nie pojawił się. Nie, nie, palce z trudem oderwały się od poszarpanej skóry i ręce powędrowały za głowę, to jest twoja wina, teraz cierp ale musisz żyć aby chronić jej syna, ofiara Lily nie może być daremna, nikt nie zmuszał cię abyś przyjął Mroczny Znak, sam tego chciałeś, myślał nieszczęsny, powalony cierpieniem czarnoksiężnik. W jego sercu rosła nienawiść do Czarnego Pana... Przepełniony odrazą, po raz pierwszy pomyślał o nim: Voldemort... Nie jestem lepszy od niego, ta jakże gorzka myśl zagościła mu głowie, a usłużny umysł wydobywał wspomnienia przerażonych, wykrzywionych cierpieniem, błagających o litość twarzy kobiet, mężczyzn, dzieci... Nie miałem litości, nigdy nie miałem litości myślał, i narastało w nim obrzydzenie do siebie samego. Śmierciożerca przepłakał cała noc. Rano wstał do nowych, czekających go zadań z duszą przepełnioną nienawiścią do Voldemorta i pogardą dla siebie samego.

xxx

Nauczanie oklumencji wymaga wchodzenia w bardzo bliskie, umysłowe relacje, bo nie tylko nauczyciel wnika do umysłu ucznia, ale także uczeń wnika do umysłu nauczyciela. Taka zależność jest niezbędna, i świadczy o postępach w nauce. Snape dobrze pamiętał morze zła jakie widział kilkanaście lat temu, w umyśle Czarnego Pana. To, co uczeń zwykle widzi wchodząc do umysłu nauczyciela, to są sytuacje wzbudzające najsilniejsze emocje, często zepchnięte w podświadomość. Potterowi udało się wydobyć z głębin pamięci Sanpe wspomnienie dnia, w którym jego ojciec stracił pracę. Alchemik zupełnie zapomniał już o tym odległym wydarzeniu, ale miał inne wspomnienia, wspomnienia których nie było sensu oklumować, a które wzbudzały bardzo silne emocje, wspomnienia których w żadnym wypadku nie ujawniłby Potterowi... Wspomnienia o tym, jak jego ojciec dręczył go w szkole. Snape rozmawiał na ten temat z Dumbledore i dostał do swojej dyspozycji myślodsiewnię, do której przed każdą lekcją składał te niewygodne reminiscencje.

Po ucieczce Albusa w szkole zapanował terror Umbridge, a pomiędzy gryfonami i ślizgonami wybuchła wojna. Pewnego razu, przed rozpoczęciem lekcji oklumencji, Snape został wywołany z gabinetu do nieprzytomnego ślizgona, który przed miesiącem w jakiś czarodziejski sposób zniknął. Zdenerwowany nauczyciel polecił Potterowi opuścić gabinet, a sam pobiegł na siódme piętro gdzie znaleziono chłopaka. Jakie było jego zdziwienie i wściekłość, gdy po powrocie zastał Pottera oglądającego właśnie to, czego nigdy nie miał oglądać. Snape stracił panowanie nad sobą, odmówił dalszych lekcji, wywalił gówniarza z gabinetu i nikt, nawet Dumbledore, nie przekonał go do zmiany zdania. Jednak chłopak nie zachował się tak, jak zachowałby się stary Potter tylko tak, jak w tej sytuacji postąpiłaby Lily. Nie wspomniał nikomu o tym co zobaczył w myślodsiewni i wymógł na Backu i Lupinie aby go przeprosili, co bardzo zdziwiło i pozytywnie zaskoczyło Snape. A było to tak... Kilka dni po wywaleniu syna Lily z lekcji oklumencji, nauczyciel poczuł jak przyjemnym ciepłem rozpala się medalion Zakonu spoczywający na jego piersi. To Lupin chciał się z nim skontaktować. Zdumiony i nadal wściekły Alchemik, aktywował swój medalion i jego oczom ukazał się salon Kwatery Głównej i spoczywający na wygodnej kanapie, przed kominkiem, Black z Lupinem. Widząc to, ślizgon błyskawicznie się oklumował.

-Severus,- Black spojrzał w zimne, skrywające oklumowany umysł oczy szkolnego kolegi, - chcę się przeprosić za to, co robiłem ci w szkole w imieniu swoim i Jamesa, bo jestem pewien, że James też by tego pragnął. Wcześniej niż ja przejrzał na oczy, -dodał gorzko.

Black mówił szczerze. Snape spojrzał na tego przytłoczonego życiem, uzależnionego od ognistej czarodzieja uwięzionego w domu swojej matki... I przestał się oklumować, ukazując huncwotom swój ból i cierpienie.

-Już nie Smarkerus?- Zapytał bardzo cicho.

-Przepraszam. Jeżeli możesz, to wybacz nam. Nie cofnę czasu, choćbym tego bardzo pragnął, nie zmienię tego co zrobiłem, nie przywrócę życia Jamesowi i Lily.

Severus spuścił głowę, zakrywając twarz prostymi, czarnymi zaniedbanymi włosami. Po chwili, spojrzał w oczy Blacka i jego rysy zastygły w surowym grymasie bólu.

-Kiedy zrozumiałeś?- Głos ślizgona nadal był bardzo cichy, ledwo słyszalny.

-W Azkabanie,- twardo odpowiedział Syriusz.

-Ty wiedziałeś,- Snape spojrzał na Lupina.

-Bałem się odrzucenia, - Remus spuścił głowę, nie patrząc w oczy koledze,- poza Jamesem i Syriuszem nikt nie zaakceptował mnie, nie zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną,- dodał cicho.

-Kiedy się zorientowałeś?- Wyszeptał Snape.

-W trzeciej lub w czwartej klasie, już nie pamiętam, - Remus podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy ślizgona. - Przepraszam cię Severus, jeżeli możesz wybacz mi, wiedziałem, wszyscy wiedzieli o tobie i Lily, wiedziałem że to co tobie robimy jest złe, ale nigdy nie zareagowałem...

Twarz Snape skurczyła się z bólu.

-Nic i nikt nie zwróci życia Lily, -wyszeptał, i w tym momencie Syriusz zrozumiał, dlaczego Dumbledore tak bezwzględnie ufa śmierciożercy. To było jak olśnienie, ale czarodziej nie odezwał się wiedząc jak taka rewelacja byłaby niebezpieczna dla Snape.

-Proszę, przyjmij moje przeprosiny,- powtórzył ten dumny, bogaty, zniszczony życiem gryfon.

-Gardzisz mną, -wyszeptał Snape, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Już nie.- Syriusz nie odwrócił wzroku.

Snape wstał i nerwowym krokiem zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie.

-Dajcie mi czas, dajcie mi trochę czasu,- poprosił, nie patrząc na nich.

Huncwoci pokiwali głowami.

-Severusie, - Lupin poruszył temat, który był dla niego najistotniejszy, - czy mógłbyś wznowić lekcje oklumencji...- Ale nie dokończył, przerażony reakcją Snape, przerażony jego twarzą wykrzywioną nienawiścią, z obnażonymi żółtymi, nierównymi zębami. Huncwoci zerwali kontakt wiedząc, że nic w tej kwestii nie osiągną i Remus z troską popatrzył na Syriusza.

\- On nie wróci już do tych lekcji. Właśnie zobaczyliśmy śmierciożerę,- powiedział smutno, na co Black pokiwał twierdząco głową.

xxx

Pod koniec roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, z ludzi Dumbledore pozostał jedynie Snape. Minerwa po kilku oszałamiaczach, którymi obdarzyli ją pracownicy Ministerstwa, leżała nieprzytomna, w ciężkim stanie, w szpitalu im. Świętego Munga. Po szkolnych egzaminach, które odbyły się w czerwcu, Voldemort bez problemu wniknął do umysłu Pottera i wywabił go ze szkoły, wszczepiając mu wizję Blacka uwięzionego w Departamencie Tajemnic. Snape, gdy zorientował się co się stało, zaalarmował Zakon i członkowie tej organizacji ruszyli na pomoc synowi Lily, a pierwszy rwał się do walki Syriusz i nic nie było go wstanie powstrzymać. Argumenty sprytnego ślizgona nie docierały do bohaterskiego, dumnego gryfona. Snape widząc co zamierza Black przełamał się, bo miał jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie, że widzi go po raz ostatni.

-Syriusz...- I gdy zdziwiony gryfon spojrzał na niego, wyszeptał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, - wybaczam ci.

Black blado się uśmiechnął.

-Dziękuję, - odpowiedział. -Jamesowi też?

-Jestem dłużnikiem Jamesa, - stwierdził Severus, po raz pierwszy używając tego imienia, po czym zerwał kontakt bo przekazał już wszystkie wiadomości. Ślizgon nie zamierzał wyjawić, że to on był tym śmierciożercą który przekazał Voldemortowi fragment przepowiedni, o tym wiedział jedynie Albus i tak miało pozostać.


	51. Wielka ucieczka

Wielka ucieczka

Na początku 1996 roku, Voldemort tak jak to zapowiedział swoim sługom, porozumiał się z demetorami i zabrał z Azkabanu osadzonych tam na dożywcie śmierciożerców. Ministerstwo nazwało to wielką ucieczką, zatajając przed społeczeństwem powrót Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać i zdradę dementorów. Czarodziejskie gazety były wypełnione zdjęciami tych, którzy zostali wypuszczeni z Azkabanu, były przypominane ich zbrodnie i w świadomości magicznego społeczeństwa na powrót ożyły te już dawno zapomniane czasy z przed kilkunastu lat, gdy na świecie szalał terror Tego Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać i jego śmierciożerców. Wielu czarodziejów zaczęło zastanawiać się, czy aby Dumbledore nie ma racji? Może, tak jak twierdzi Dumbledore, ten straszy czarnoksiężnik powrócił a Ministerstwo nas okłamuje? Wiosną 1996 roku, Minister Magii Knot, przerażony szerzeniem się takich rewelacji, doprowadził do usunięcia Dumbledore ze szkoły i postawił go w stan oskarżenia, zmuszając tego potężnego czarodzieja do ukrywania się przed magicznym wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Jednak działania Ministra nie przyniosły pożądanego rezultatu i nie uspokoiły czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Voldemort, ten działający z ukrycia mistrz siania niepokoju i niezgody, był zadowolony bo wszystko układało się zgodnie z jego planem. W okresie dwóch, trzech lat powinienem przejąć władzę, myślał czarnoksiężnik i jedynym zgrzytem, jedynym kamyczkiem w jego planie była wiadoma przepowiednia, a konkretnie to nieznajomość jej pełnej treści.

xxx

Pewnego zimowego wieczoru pamiętnego 1996 roku, Snape poczuł jak rozpala się Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu, więc pod zaklęciem zwodzącym opuścił teren szkoły i deportował się lądując przed dworem Malfoy,a, po czym uniósł lewe przedramię otwierając tym gestem bramę i szybkim krokiem wszedł do środka. Czarodziej pchnął drzwi prowadzące do gościnnej komnaty i stanął w progu jak spetryfikowany. Od razu ich zobaczył, brudnych, w poszarpanych szatach, z tą jakąś dzikością i z szaleństwem wypisanym na twarzy... Bella rozmawiała o czymś ze szwagrem, obok niej siedział Rudolfus, poważny, z zapadniętą twarzą, dalej Rabastan nerwowo wiercił się na krześle, wynędzniali Bill Travers, Olaf Selwyn, Michael Mulciber... Snape,a przestraszył widok przyjaciela, jego wychudzonej, cherlawej postaci, wymizerowanego oblicza z błyskiem szaleństwa w oczach...

\- Nie stój tak w progu Severusie, proszę wejdź do środka,- dobiegł go wyjątkowo łagodny i zadowolony głos Czarnego Pana.

Snape ściągnął na siebie spojrzenie Mike,a i czarnoksiężnicy popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Severus wolno ruszył od progu, Mulciber wstał i padli sobie w objęcia. Przyjaciel śmierdział mieszaniną potu, brudu, moczu, jego ciało to była sama skóra i kości... Severus pamiętał go jako masywnego, wesołego, okrutnego czarnoksiężnika, a teraz stał przed nim zupełnie inny człowiek.

-Siadajcie, siadajcie, - polecił im Czarny Pan, i śmierciożercy usiedli. Snape nadal trzymał druha za rękę, pragnąc mu dodać otuchy.

-Witaj Severus,- gdzieś z boku dobiegł go śpiewny głos Dołohowa.

Snape spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Antonin był wynędzniały tak jak i inni, z wypisaną na obliczu tą jakąś dzikością, zawziętością i szaleństwem.

-Witaj Antonin, cieszę się, że cię widzę.

-Severus,- z drugiej strony usłyszał głos Traversa.

Alchemik wychyli się przed kolegów i wzajem z Billem poklepali się po plecach. Siadając, Snape ścisnął rękę Rudolfusowi, Rabastanowi, Olafowi, skinął głowa Belli.

\- Czy Mary już wie?- Szepnął do Mulcibera.

\- Nie, nie może o niczym wiedzieć. Nałożono na nią namiar. Jutro dowie się z gazet.

Severus rozglądnął się po ciemnej sali. Większość śmierciożerców już tu była, jak zwykle przybył jako jeden z ostatnich, usprawiedliwiała go konieczność wydostania się ze szkoły bez użycia magii.

\- Moi wierni śmierciożercy, - rozpoczął Czarny Pan, - nareszcie są wśród nas ci, którzy przez czternaście lat byli uwięzieni w Azkabanie za to, że byli mi wiernymi sługami. Zostanie im to wynagrodzone. Szczególny szacunek należy się Lestranege, jedynym którzy mnie szukali. Rozpoczynajmy ucztę.

Czarny Pan klasnął w dłonie, i na stole pojawiły się trunki oraz półmiski wypełnione jedzeniem. Na ten widok, magom dopiero co uwolnionym z Azkabanu zabłysły oczy. Mike jadł powoli, z rozwagą i systematycznie. Severus wyczuwał, że ledwo panuje nad sobą, aby nie rzucić się na jedzenie. Gdy Mulciber wreszcie najedzony, wygodnie rozsiadł się na krześle, Snape przestał dzióbać to co miał na talerzu i spojrzał na niego.

\- Gdzie was umieścił?

-Tutaj, - Mike wzruszył ramionami.

-Zawiadomić Mary?

-Nie, teren wokół domu i sieć fiuu są już pod obserwacją. Nim przyszedłeś, Czarny Pan rozmawiał z Albertem. Rucorn powiedział, że usunie na kilka godzin namiar z naszych kominków, za kilka dni powie nam kiedy. Gdy to zrobi, będę mógł bezpiecznie przenieść się do domu.

\- Daj znać, jak już tam będziesz. Niekiedy odwiedzam Mary, jestem ojcem chrzestnym Anne, nikogo nie powinno to dziwić, gdy udam się do twojego domu.

-Dobrze, - blado uśmiechał się Mike.

Śmierciożercy rozmawiali jeszcze wiele godzin i nad ranem pożegnali się, deportując każdy w swoją stronę. Luciusz zaprowadził uwolnionych do nienanoszalnej części posiadłości zadowolony, że znowu po latach ich widzi, bo prawie wszystkich znał ze szkoły, z Syltherinu i większość z nich lubił.

\- Proszę Mike, to będzie twoja komnata. Obok jest wejście do łaźni, skrzat już czeka na ciebie. Kominek jest zablokowany. Jutro odwiedzi cię Ian, dzisiaj nie mógł przybyć, miał robotę zleconą przez Czarnego Pana.

-Dziękuję Luciusz.

-Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to daj znać.

Śmierciożercy życząc sobie nawzajem dobrej nocy, pożegnali się. Mike najedzony, umyty i odświeżony, bez dementorów dręczących go koszmarami, przespał prawie cały dzień.

W tym czasie, w Hogwarcie, nauczyciel eliksirów po kilku godzinach snu wstał do swoich obowiązków niewyspany, skacowany i z kwaśnym, odpychającym wyrazem twarzy zasiadł w Wielkiej Sali do śniadania.

xxx

Po kilku dniach Mike był już we własnej, nienanoszalnej posiadłości i Severus odwiedził go pewnego zimowego sobotniego wieczoru. Mary przygotowała pyszną kolację, a na magicznie ocieplonej werandzie oczekiwał na nich deser i wyborne wino.

Czarownica z niepokojem popatrywała na męża, starając się mu dogadzać jak mogła, ale Mike był ponury i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na poczynania żony. Mary dość wcześnie położyła się spać, zostawiając śmierciożerców samych sobie, dając im możliwość swobodnej rozmowy. Anne, córka Mary i Mike,a był w tym czasie w szkole we Francji, w Beauxbatons. Severus bawiąc się kieliszkiem wina, zerknął na ponure oblicze przyjaciela.

\- Do czasu aż Wizengamot nie zlikwidował tych ustaw wyjmujących śmierciożerców spod prawa, byłem uwięziony w szkole, pod stałym nadzorem Dumbledore, - śmierciożerca blado się uśmiechnął. - Gdy po kilku latach wyrwałem się do burdelu, miałem z tym duży problem. Byłem z kobietą cały dzień, raz, dwa razy w tygodniu i dopiero po kilku miesiącach wszystko wróciło do normy.

Mike spojrzał na niego ponuro.

-Nie tylko w tym jest problem, - burknął. -Mary jest mi chętna, ale... Dementorzy latami wydobywali ze mnie wszystko to, o czym nie chciałbym pamiętać, a dobrze wiesz co robiliśmy mugolakom, mugolom... Jak pomyślę, że Mary, że Anne mógłby spotkać taki los, to paraliżuje mnie, - wychrypiał. - Dumbledore bardzo nam pomógł, podziękuj mu, -dodał po chwili.

Snape pokiwał głową.

-Dobrze. Anne jest bardzo podobna do ciebie, -dodał.

-Wiem. Raz w miesiącu mogłem otrzymywać korespondencję. Mary przysyłała mi magiczne zdjęcia córki... Czekałem na te długie, na kilka stron listy, znam je na pamięć, pozwalały mi czymś zająć umysł i nie zwariować. Anne jest bardzo podobna do mojej matki.- Mówiąc to Mike spuścił głowę zakrywając twarz rękoma, a Severus zaczynał rozumieć, jak musi się teraz czuć.

\- Niezależnie od tego jak rozwinie się sytuacja, są bezpieczne, - stwierdził.

-Do czasu, aż przestanę być przydatny, -sarknął Mulciber. - Nie chcę, aby Anne wracała tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że ułoży sobie życie we Francji, - dodał cicho, unosząc głowę i odsłaniając twarz.

Śmierciożercy rozmawiali jeszcze długo w noc i Snape wrócił do Hogwartu nad ranem.


	52. Los zdrajcy

Los zdrajcy

Pewnego słonecznego, majowego wtorku, hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów dostał sowę od zaniepokojonej stanem męża pani Mulciber. Mary pisała, że Mike niedawno powrócił z misji zleconej przez Czarnego Pana i bardzo się zmienił, przestał się czymkolwiek interesować i prawie się nie odzywa. Gryfonka prosiła, aby Severus ich odwiedził. Alchemik nic nie miał zaplanowane na wieczór, więc skorzystał z zaproszenia. Po aportacji przekroczył teren nienanoszalnej posiadłości, hasło znał od dawna i zamyślony, poszedł w stronę niewielkiego domku wybudowanego na hali, nieopodal strumyka. W drzwiach przywitała go gospodyni i zaprowadziła na werandę gdzie w fotelu siedział Mike, zapatrzony na górskie szczyty.

-Zobacz Mike, kto nas odwiedził.

Śmierciożerca błyskawicznie odwrócił się, a w jego oczach mignęło przerażenie.

-Siadaj, -wycedził przez zęby.- Mary, podaj ognistą.

Czarownicy nie bardzo się to spodobało, ale spełniła prośbę męża. Gdy wróciła, Mike poprosił żonę aby zostawiła ich samych, po czym magicznie rozlał przeźroczysty płyn do dwóch szklanek. Czarnoksiężnicy pili w milczeniu...

\- Nie chciałem, kurwa, nie chciałem, - przy trzeciej szklanicy Mike wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte zęby. -Gdyby nie Rookfoord, to by to tak nie wyglądało, szybko skończylibyśmy z nim, ale on kurwa, chciał się zemścić i ciągle było mu mało... Wszedłem w jego umysł i łagodziłem ból, wszczepiałem mu pewność, że nie boli,- wychrypiał cicho, zaciskając ręce w pięść, aż mu knykcie zbielały.

Na te słowa twarz Severusa stężała a palce bezwiednie mocniej objęły szklankę, bo już wiedział z jakiej to roboty wrócił Mulciber.

xxx

Igor Karkarow był przerażony pierwszym po latach wezwaniem, bo już dawno zdołał zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Czarnoksiężnik zostawił w Hogwarcie swoich uczniów i po opuszczeniu szkolnych terenów deportował się kilka razy, aż wreszcie wylądował w lasach daleko na północy i stojąc na polanie uniósł ku górze ręce, skoncentrował się, po czym niewerbalnie wypowiedział słowa otwarcia. Po kilku minutach zmaterializował się widoczny tylko dla niego potężny mur z niewielkim wejściem. Igor wycelował różdżką w drzwi, coś wymamrotał i pojawiła się klamka. Karkarow wszedł do środka i rozglądnął się po dziedzińcu niewielkiego zameczku. Mógł ukrywać się latami w tej nienanoszalnej posiadłości, nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Żadna sowa tu nie trafi, nikt nie zjawi się w kominku zabezpieczonym przed fiuu. Igor wolnym krokiem przeszedł przez podwórze, wszedł do środka i obejrzał pomieszczenia tej niewielkiej, wiekowej budowli. Zaglądnął do sypialni, rozległej biblioteki, pracowni i na koniec zszedł do kuchni. Spiżarnia była obficie zaopatrzona, część produktów była pod czarem zamrażającym. Jedzenia wystarczyło na lata, bo czarnoksiężnik z kawałka chleba, odrobiny masła i mięsa, plasterka cebuli i jabłka, mógł wyczarowywać posiłki na cały dzień. Igor używając różdżki przygotował sobie mocnej kawy. Tu gdzie się znajdował był środek nocy, ale Igorowi nie chciało się spać. Pijąc kawę zamyślił się... Czy wszystko dobrze zorganizowałem? Czy nigdzie nie popełniłem błędu? Igor przed laty odziedziczył tą posiadłość po bezdzietnym krewnym, powszechnie znanym czarnoksiężniku, który popierał Grindewalda, ale od lat nikt tu nie mieszkał, posiadłość stała pusta, porzucona, niedostępna dla postronnych pod silnymi czarami. Igor latem poprzedniego roku spanikował gdy po raz pierwszy poczuł mrowienie w miejscu, w którym Czarny Pan wypalił mu Mroczny Znak i zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie mógłby się ukryć. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o tej posiadłości. Karkarow w szkole wziął urlop i przeniósł się do Anglii na spotkanie z Ministrem Magii w sprawie Turnieju Trójmagicznego ale w tym samym dniu, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, wrócił do kraju i zaczął przygotowywać posiadłość na wypadek wieloletniego ukrywania się. Nim we wrześniu powtórnie pojawił się w szkole, wszystko już było gotowe. Nie znajdą mnie tutaj, pomyślał czarnoksiężnik i odprężył się. Tą posiadłość odziedziczyłem przed czterdziestoma laty, nigdy tutaj nie mieszkałem i nikt o niej nie wie.

xxx

Zgorzkniały i wściekły Augustus Rookfoord przechadzał się po komnacie we dworze Malfoya, gdzie obecnie mieszkał. Gryfon miał zniszczone życie, jak nikt ze śmierciożerców, i winą za to co go spotkało obarczał Karkarowa. Augustus był bardzo zdolnym czarodziejem, jednym z najlepszych uczniów w Hogwarcie a w swoich szkolnych latach pełnił funkcję prefekta Gryffindoru. Wszyscy byli pewni, że kariera w magicznym świecie stoi przed nim otworem. Rookfoord bez problemu został przyjęty na wymarzone stanowisko niewymownego i szybko stał się jednym z najlepszych pracowników... Po kilku miesiącach, w wynajmowanym przez Augustusa mieszkaniu pojawił się Czarny Pan i specjalnie nie musiał go szantażować ani zastraszać...Gryfon bez większego oporu przyjął Mroczny Znak. Ze względu na charakter pracy Rookfoord był jednym z najbardziej przydatnych sług więc Voldemort nie wzywał go na akcje aby go nie narażać i dlatego, po klęsce w 1981 roku, czarnoksiężnik nie obawiał się, że zostanie zdemaskowany. O tym, że jest śmierciożercą, poza Czarnym Panem wiedzieli jedynie Mulciber i Karkarow. Augustus w tym czasie był już dość zamożnym człowiekiem, bo jego pensja w Ministerstwie nie była mała a i Czarny Pan dobrze go wynagradzał. Rookfoord planował założyć rodzinę, oświadczył się i został przyjęty... Czarnoksiężnik do końca życia będzie pamiętać dzień, w którym go uwięziono, w którym jego świat legł w gruzach... Nagle do jego biura wpadli aurorzy i obezwładnili niczego nie spodziewającego się urzędnika. Podobnie jak Mulciber, Rookfoord był bardzo brutalnie przesłuchiwany nim trafił do Azkabanu i nie okazywano mu litości, bo był zaufanym pracownikiem Ministerstwa i nikt się po nim nie spodziewał czegoś takiego. Dziewczyna rzuciła go gdy trafił do więzienia, a pieniądze które zarobił zostały skonfiskowane. Rookfoord, jak inni, przesiedział czternaście lat w Azkabanie nim został wypuszczony przez Czarnego Pana, ale jego sytuacja nadal była bardzo zła. W Ministerstwie był spalony więc przestał być przydatnym sługą, po konfiskacie był biedny a jako zbiegły więzień nie mógł legalnie pracować. Czarny Pan dobrze płacił za udane akcje, ale gryfon nigdy nie był szkolony do walki jak koledzy z Syltherinu, więc tylko by przeszkadzał... Augustus samotnie obijał się we dworze Malfoya zapomniany i dręczony przez złe myśli, a jego nienawiść do Karkarowa rosła z każdym dniem. Spośród uwolnionych, we dworze został tylko on i Dołohow, pozostali już dawno byli z rodzinami... Została także trójka Lestrange ale oni się nie liczyli, bo byli bliską rodziną domowników... Więc jakież było zdziwienie gryfona, gdy po kilku tygodniach do jego kwatery zapukał Luciusz i powiedział:

\- Zbieraj się, Czarny Pan cię wzywa.

Malfoy zaprowadził go do rozległej kominkowej komnaty, w której już czekał Czarny Pan. Śmierciożercy po wejściu pokłonili się.

\- Augustus siadaj, nareszcie jesteś, ty Luciuszu możesz odejść.

Rookfoord wyprostował się, i gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku panującego w sali dostrzegł pozostałych: Mulcibera siedzącego za stołem z zawziętą miną, dalej Dołohowa w niedbałej pozie a po drugiej stronie stołu Traversa i Macnaira. Nowo przybyły śmierciożerca skinął im głową i usiadł obok Antonina. Gdy za Malfoyem zamknęły się drzwi, Czarny Pan wyjawił im, po co ich wezwał.

-Waszym celem będzie likwidacja tego zdrajcy Karkarowa. Antonin, będziesz dowodził akcją. Ile czasu potrzebujesz?

-To zależy gdzie się ukrył, Panie,- wywołany śmierciożerca, z szacunkiem pochylił głowę. - Jeżeli w kraju skąd pochodzimy, to wytropię go w okresie dwóch, trzech miesięcy.

-Dobrze, - w głosie Czarnego Pana słychać było uznanie. - Jak się zamierzasz za to zabrać?

-Wyrok Wizengamotu nie jest uznawany w moim kraju, więc mogę powrócić legalnie,- wolno odpowiedział śmierciożerca. - Pozostałych będę musiał jakąś przetransportować przez granicę. Galeony w tym bardzo pomogą, - dokończył z pokrętnym uśmiechem.

-Panie, ja mam paszport, - mruknął Macnair.

Dołohow spojrzał na niego.

-Magiczną wizę załatwisz w okresie kilku dni, ale to cię będzie kosztowało, powiem ci do kogo masz się zgłosić.

-Dobrze, -powiedział Czarny Pan i śmierciożercy zamilkli.- Antonin, do soboty powiesz mi ile galeonów potrzebujesz. Macie wyruszyć za tydzień.

-Tak, Panie. - Dołohow twierdząco pokiwał głową.

-Gdy złapiecie już tego zdrajcę, - wysyczał Voldemort,- to jakie są szanse na sprowadzenie go tutaj?

-Nikłe, Panie, - szczerze oznajmił Dołohow.

-Więc wykończycie go na miejscu. Ma umierać długo i boleśnie ma wiedzieć, że umiera, - mściwym głosem wysyczał Czarny Pan.- Augustus, gdy go dopadniecie to ty przejmiesz dowodzenie, - dodał, bo dobrze wiedział kto i dlaczego najbardziej nienawidzi Karkarowa.

-Tak, Panie, - wyraźnie zadowolony Rookfoord nisko pochylił głowę.

-Antonin, zabierz ich do swojej komnaty i poinformuj o istotnych sprawach związanych z akcją, potem możesz już nie mieć na to czasu.

-Tak, Panie.

Śmierciożercy wstawali od stołu i nisko pochylając łby żegnali się z Czarnym Panem, po czym udali się za Dołohowem do jego kwatery. Gdy rozsiedli się na krzesłach, na sofie i na czym tam było można, Antonin rozpoczął mówić, z charakterystycznym, śpiewnym akcentem:

\- Musicie wiedzieć, że w kraju do którego się udajemy nie ma pojęcia "czysta krew". Małżeństwa czarodziejów są powszechne, bo w takich związkach łatwiej jest żyć, ale mieszane małżeństwa też nie są rzadkością i nie budzą niczyjego zdziwienia, a czarodzieje zrodzeni z takich związków, ze względu na znaczą moc, często zajmują wysokie stanowiska w magicznym państwie. Słowo szlama nie jest znane, ale niektórzy mogą wiedzieć co oznacza, więc powstrzymujcie się przed jego używaniem. Posiadłości w moim kraju przechodzą różne koleje losu, raz są mugolskie, po kilku latach czarodziejskie, potem znowu należą do mugoli zgodnie z prawem dziedziczenia i nikogo to nie dziwi. Przekupię urzędników z Działu Spadków i Nieruchomości w Ministerstwie Magii i zorientuję się jakimi posiadłościami dysponuje Karkarow. Spenetrujemy je wszystkie. Jeżeli nie znajdziemy go, to będziemy szukać dalej. Musicie wiedzieć, że Igor preferuje chłopców, to może się okazać ważne, -dodał po krótkiej przerwie. -Musicie też wiedzieć, że w moim kraju za galeony można załatwić wszystko, trzeba tylko wiedzieć komu, gdzie i ile należy dać.

xxx

Był ciepły, wiosenny dzień i na drzewach pojawiły się pierwsze pąki liści. Macnair i Dołohow przekroczyli już Polską granicę, ale po Polskiej stronie nadal stali pod czarem zwodzącym Mulciber, Travers i Rookfoord. Dołohow rozmawiał z aurorem odzianym w karmazynową szatę i po chwili udał się z nim do wnętrza jakiegoś budynku. Macnair znudzony oparł się o ścianę, a niewidoczni Anglicy ze zdumieniem obserwowali scenę rozgrywającą się przed ich oczyma. Po pewnym czasie, z budynku wyszło kilku aurorów i coś zaczęli tłumaczyć ubranym w granatowe szaty polskim kolegom. Za nimi wyszedł Dołohow i zaczął rozmawiać z Macnairem stając tak, aby być widocznym dla ukrytych śmierciożerców. Antonin, zajęty rozmową, na moment zgiął w łokciu lewe przedramię ukazując otwartą dłoń. To był sygnał i niewidzialni pod czarem zwodzącym czarnoksiężnicy deportowali się na drugą stronę granicy. Jeden z Polaków czymś się zaniepokoił, ale rozmawiający z nim auror zaśmiał się poklepując go po ramieniu, a w tym czasie Antonin z Waldenem przechodzili już ostatnią kontrolę po czym wolnym krokiem zaczęli oddalać się w kierunku widocznego kilka kilometrów dalej lasu. Za nimi, nadal pod zwodzącym, podążali pozostali śmierciożercy. Gdy już wystarczająco odeszli od posterunków granicznych, Antonin zaczął wyjaśniać mi plan.

-Wszyscy jesteście? -Zapytał, i usłyszał głosy Billa, Mike,a i Augustusa:

-Tak, tak, tak.

\- Gdy wejdziemy do lasu, to znajdę jakiś charakterystyczny punkt skąd aportuję się z Mikiem i Billem pod moją nienanoszalną posiadłość, potem wrócę po pozostałych.

Po godzinie marszu czarnoksiężnicy weszli pomiędzy drzewa, Dołohow stanął pod wiekowym dębem, wyciągnął ręce i poczuł silne uściski dłoni.

-Nie zdejmujcie jeszcze czaru zwodzącego,- wyszeptał, po czym okręcił się i zniknął.

Zostawił ich pod lasem, na jakiejś wiejskiej drodze.

-Zaraz wrócę, - mruknął, i po chwili zmaterializował się w Waldenem.

Dołohow zaczął czarować, i przed śmierciożercami ukazała się niewielka posiadłość. Magicy weszli do środka.

-Zdejmijcie z siebie czary zwodzące,-polecił im Antonin i Augustus, Mike i Bill ponownie stali się widoczni.

Posesja był niezamieszkała od dawna, brudna i zaniedbana, ale w spiżarce był suchy prowiant zdatny do użycia, kawa i herbata. Głodni śmierciożercy rozsiedli się za stołem i rozpoczęli jeść.

-Jutro deportuję się do Ministerstwa, -poinformował ich gospodarz.- Wrócę z normalnym jedzeniem, - uśmiechnął się.

W zaśmieconym, brudnym pokoju gościnnym Antonin wyczarował pięć materacy.

-Nu, pora spać, -zakomunikował śpiewnym głosem.

Po kilku nudnych dniach spędzonych w nienanoszalnej posiadłości Dołohowa, śmierciożercy pochylali się nad wykazem nieruchomości rodziny Karkarow, a było ich całkiem sporo.

-Będę je sprawdzał po kolei, musicie się uzbroić w cierpliwość, - zakomunikował Antonin.

Jednak po tygodniu śmierciożerca zaczął tracić nadzieję, że szybko znajdą Igora. Posiadłości, które odwiedził po różnymi pozorami, były mugolskie lub zamieszkałe przez mieszane rodziny i zdrajca się tam nie ukrywał. Antonin po zaklęciem zwodzącym deportował się pod jeden z ostatnich adresów, nie spodziewając się sukcesu, i stanął jak spetryfikowany. Śmierciożerca znajdował się na rozległej, leśnej polanie a wokół wyczuwał silną magię. To tu, to tutaj się ukrywa, Antonin był tego prawie pewien więc usiadł na jakimś pniu i obserwował miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się posiadłość... Jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Wieczorem Dołohow wrócił do domu i oznajmił pozostałym:

-Chyba znalazłem Karkarowa.

xxx

Przerażony Igor nie wyściubiał nosa ze swojej kryjówki, jednak po kilku miesiącach jego potrzeba stała się tak nagląca, że musiał zaspokoić to, co w znacznym stopniu było przyczyną jego zdrady... Karkarowowi boleśnie zaczęło brakować chłopców i popędu już nie tłumiły eliksiry, które sobie przyrządzał. Czarnoksiężnik lękając się sprowadzić kogokolwiek do swojej posiadłości, nałożył starą pelerynę niewidkę i opuścił bezpieczne schronienie. Była późna jesień i w nagich, pozbawionych liści gałęziach drzew zawodził wiatr. Igor aportował się w pobliskim dużym mieście, na nieuczęszczanym, częściowo zawalonym podziemnym parkingu, zdjął pelerynę i udał się do burdelu, gdzie za galeony dostał to, czego tak bardzo pragnął. Karkarow wynajął kilkoro dzieci na cały dzień. Wizyty w burdelu stały się rutyną, ale sprytny i lękliwy czarodziej aportował się dość rzadko, nieregularnie, nie częściej niż raz, dwa razy w miesiącu. Wietrzna jesień szybko ustąpiła miejsca zimie i las pokrył się grubą warstwą śnieżnego puchu, a martwe drzewa trzaskały na mrozie. Po Nowym Roku zaczęło przybywać dnia i powoli topniała śnieżna pokrywa, aż wreszcie na świecie zagościła wiosna, las rozbrzmiał ptasimi głosami a na drzewach pojawiły się pąki liści. Pewnego ciepłego wieczoru, po powrocie z burdelu, Igor w swojej pelerynie niewidce zatrzymał się na moment na polanie, przymknął oczy wystawiając twarz do słońca i głęboko odetchnął, wciągając w płuca wonne, leśne powietrze... Radosna, wiosenna przyroda była ostatnią rzeczą, którą śmierciożerca zapamiętał...

xxx

-Będziemy cały czas obserwować to miejsce, -Dołohow informował pozostałych. -Igor może być pod czarem zwodzącym lub pod peleryną niewidką.

-Jeżeli nie wychodzi, to możemy stać tam miesiącami, - sarkną Walden.

-Jeżeli nie wyjdzie przez miesiąc, to będziemy szukać sposobu aby się dostać do niego, -spokojnie powiedział Antonin.

Przez dwa tygodnie nic się nie wydarzyło i śmierciożercy zaczęli już tracić cierpliwość.

-Kurwa, Dołohow, jesteś pewny, że on tam jest, -Bill był wściekły, bo zaczynało brakować mu Molly i Laury, które tak niedawno odzyskał.

-Musimy to sprawdzić,-cierpliwie odpowiedział gospodarz.

Czarnoksiężnicy rotując się dzień i noc obserwowali teren gdzie powinna znajdować się nienanoszalna posiadłość Karkarowa. Pewnego ciepłego, wiosennego poranka, Mulciber ukryty w lesie pod zaklęciem zwodzącym wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Imperius miał niespotykane, nawet wśród czarodziejów, umiejętności lokalizacji i wnikania do umysłów innych i nie potrzebował do tego nawet kontaktu wzrokowego. Śmierciożerca w miejsce, w którym wyczuł człowieka, przeklął nieznacznym jak muśniecie zaklęciem ujawniającym, celując nieco powyżej leśnego poszycia i trafił na moment, w którym ktoś się deportował. Klątwa ujawniła obcas i tył czarnego, skórzanego buta. Mike zawiadomił pozostałych, i niedługo później śmierciożercy ustawili się w półkręgu na skraju lasu, z różdżkami w dłoniach i pod zaklęciem zwodzącym. Po kilku godzinach zmęczeni czekaniem czarnoksiężnicy zaczęli już tracić nadzieję sądząc, że Mulciberowi coś się przewidziało, gdy usłyszeli cichy trzask i na polanie pojawiła się niewielka część czarnego buta... W miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się klatka piersiowa czarodzieja pomknęło pięć oszałamiaczy... Antonin lekkim ruchem różdżki usnął z ciała Igora pelerynę niewidkę.

-Wracamy -zarządził. - Augustus, od tej chwili przejmujesz dowodzenie.

xxx

Pięciu śmierciożerców stało w największej komnacie nienanoszalnego dworku Dołohowa. Pomieszczenie było brudne, zaniedbane i puste, bo Antonin pousuwał stąd wszelkie sprzęty. Na podłodze, za związanymi na plecach rękoma leżał skulony na boku człowiek. Travers zaklęciem otworzył mu szczęki i wlał w gardło jakiś płyn, po czym mężczyzna poruszył się jeszcze nie w pełni świadomy, usiłując zmienić niewygodną pozycję.

-Budzi się, -obojętnie zakomunikował Bill.

Związany człowiek otworzył oczy i jego twarz skurczyła się z przerażenia.

-Witaj Karkarow. Pamiętasz nas?- Cichym, miękkim głosem zapytał Dołohow.

-Antonin, Bill, Mike, Augustus, jak miło was widzieć, jakże miałbym was nie pamiętać? Co was sprowadza przyjaciele? Może byście mnie rozwiązali to lepiej będzie nam się rozmawiało. Mam pieniądze, dużo pieniędzy,- wychrypiał czarnoksiężnik, jednocześnie popatrując na Macnaira, którego nie znał.

-Przyjaciele? Ty gnido, to przez ciebie straciłem wszystko, dziewczynę, dobrą pracę, majątek i przesiedziałem czternaście lat w Azkabanie!- Wysyczał Rookfoord, celując w leżącego maga różdżką. -Crucio.-

Z ust Karkarowa zaczął wydobywać się przerażający krzyk, jego ciało wykonywało niekontrolowane ruchy, a sznury wbiły się głęboko w nadgarstki rozcinając skórę ale Igor nawet nie poczuł tego, tak silny był ból wywołany klątwą. Po dziesięciu minutach Rookfoord cofną klątwę. Igor był przerażony, jego ciało przeszywało straszliwe cierpienie i wiedział, że to dopiero początek.

-Proszę, nie, nie, zlitujcie się, proszę, -chrypiał, ale śmierciożercy stali nieporuszeni, więc na kolanach podpełzał do nich...-Antonin, proszę, znamy się tyle lat, Bill pomogłem ci wtedy na akcji, pamiętasz? Mike, pomagałem ci w Ministerstwie, proszę, zlituj się, -chrypiał płaczliwym głosem jeszcze łudząc się, że może wyprosić szybką śmierć. I może tak by się stało, gdyby nie nienawiść Rookfoorda...

-Mamy zadanie do wykonania,- beznamiętnym głosem oznajmił Mulciber i przerażony Karkarow zrozumiał, że nic nie ugra jeżeli wolą Czarnego Pana jest był umierał długo...

\- Rozbieraj się, - dodał Mike i krótkim machnięciem różdżki uwolnił mu ręce.

Karkarow nadal klęcząc przyjrzał się swoim okaleczonym nadgarstkom lecz to był błąd, bo za chwilę ponownie kwiczał z bólu.

-Rozbieraj się, - powtórzył Mulciber cofając klątwę i Igor drżąc jak osika rozpoczął zdejmować szatę, aż stanął przed oprawcami w samej koszuli.

-Dalej.

Czarnoksiężnik zdjął koszulę i nagi, nie miał już czego zdejmować. Mike krótkim machnięciem różdżki zlikwidował ubranie.

-Co zrobiłeś z moimi szatami? Były bardzo drogie.

-Nie będą ci już potrzebne.

-Klękaj,- polecił Rookfoord.

Karkarow nie dość szybko spełnił polecenie i znowu z jego ust wydarł się krzyk bólu.

-Polecenia masz spełniać natychmiast, bo inaczej będzie bardziej boleć, zrozumiałeś?

-Tak, - drżącym głosem wyszeptał klęczący już zdrajca.

I tak zaczęła się gehenna Karkarowa... Walden wyczarował dyby polecając mu w nich umieścić głowę i ręce, po czym magicznie gwałcił go ostrymi narzędziami, rozcinając najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca... Po uwolnieniu z dyb i ocuceniu nieprzytomnego, Mike postawił przed nim pucharek wypełniony płynem.

\- Pij. Eliksir zapobiegający utracie świadomości.- Powiedział zimno.

Igor nie zamierzał wykonać polecenia, więc przez pięć minut wił się pod Crucio, niekontrolowanymi ruchami ciała rozlewając płyn po podłodze. Mike po zdjęciu klątwy ponownie zmaterializował przed nim puchar.

-Pij,- powtórzył.

Oszalały z bólu, odchodzący od zmysłów Karkarow nie zamierzał spełnić polecenia... Wytrzymał trzy sesje tortur i gdy po raz czwarty ujrzał przed sobą puchar to spełnił polecenie kata, świadomie wydając swoje ciało na długą i bolesną śmierć... I to chyba było celem oprawców, bo przed śmiercią chcieli go zeszmacić, chcieli aby świadomie działał na własną niekorzyść... Świat Karkarowa bardzo szybko skurczył się do potwornego bólu... Igor był gwałcony, usunięto mu genitalia, ściągnięto skórę z rąk i stóp, w odbyt włożono rozpalony rożen, rozpruto brzuch powoli usuwając jelita... Po tygodniu śmierciożercy pozwolili mu odejść a szczątki ciała różdżkami zebrali do worka, który porzucili gdzieś na śmietniku.

xxx

W nienanoszalnej posiadłości Mike,a śmierciożercy dopijali piątą szklanicę ognistej. Severus objął przyjaciela, pocieszająco ściskając jego ramię.

-Nic innego nie mogłeś zrobić. Gdybyś się sprzeciwił w najlepszym wypadku zostałbyś ukarany tak jak ja, wtedy zimą 1980 roku, pamiętasz?

-Jakżeż miałbym zapomnieć... dementorzy,- wyszeptał Mike. - Chodź, położymy się w salonie, Mary mnie w takim stanie nie przyjmie do łóżka a ty z deportacją musisz poczekać do rana.

Snape pokiwał głową. Kamraci obejmując się, chwiejnym krokiem przeszli do salonu. Mike na chwilę skoncentrował się i powiększył sofę do wielkości sporego tapczanu, na który zwalili się nadal wzajem podtrzymując.

-Ty to masz dobrze Książę, nie siedziałeś i nie każe ci...- Tu głos uwiązł mu w gardle i nie dokończył ale Severus dobrze wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

-Wolałbym być w twoich butach,- mruknął.

-Co? - pijany Imperius odchylił głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Lily,- wysyczał czarnoksiężnik.- I jeszcze mi każe zrobić, nie martw się, -sarknął.

-Co?

-Dumbledore, najgorszy wróg,- mruknął Snape, odwracając wzrok i wtulając twarz w poduszkę.

Mike zaczął się śmiać.

-Co ty pieprzysz, najpotężniejszy czarodziej przed którym ma respekt nawet Czarny Pan. Ty? Snape, nie przeceniasz się?

-Trucizny,- burknął w poduszkę.

-O kurwa...

-Kurwa, -grzecznie potwierdził Alchemik, po czym zachrapał.


	53. Spowiedź Dumbledore

Spowiedź Dumbledore

W czerwcu 1996 roku, Albus Dumbledore w Ministerstwie Magii w widowiskowy sposób pokonał Lorda Voldemorta i powrócił w chwale, odzyskując pozycję i stanowiska w magicznym świecie, natomiast Minister Magii Knot w niesławie ustąpił z urzędu. A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Voldemort zwabił Pottera do Departamentu Tajemnic aby zabrał dla niego przepowiednię. Czarnemu Panu udałby się ten plan, gdyby Snape nie zmobilizował Zakonu Feniksa. Pomiędzy śmierciożercami a Zakonem wywiązała się walka, w której Syriusz Black stracił życie. W trakcie bitwy zapis przepowiedni uległ nieodwracalnemu zniszczeniu. Do Ministerstwa na pomoc swoim ludziom przybył Dumbledore, a chwilę później Voldemort. Dumbledore bez specjalnego wysiłku pokonał i powiązał śmierciożerców oraz przepędził Voldemorta.

Albus był bardzo zadowolony, tak szczęśliwy nie był od wielu lat, ale to nie spektakularne zwycięstwo w walce było powodem radości. Tom Riddle wykorzystując połączenie jakie miał z umysłem Harrego posiadł chłopaka, lecz przerażony i pokonany, szybko opuścił jego umysł bo nie mógł znieść miłości, jaką dzieciak wzbudził w sobie do kilka minut wcześniej zmarłego ojca chrzestnego. Po tym wydarzeniu Albus już wiedział, był tego pewien, że chłopak nie przejdzie na stronę zła, że poradzi sobie w mentalnym pojedynku z Voldemortem, i że niekoniecznie musi opanować oklumencję, bo teraz to Tom lękając się połączenia ich umysłów będzie się oklumował. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Albus zrozumiał, że gdy Potter dowie się, że jest horkruksem, to nie wahając się pójdzie na śmierć. Co prawda Dumbledore przypuszczał, że Harry nie umrze, że Riddle rozwali własnego horkruksa a chłopak pozostanie przy życiu, ale nie był tego pewien. Podejrzewał, że tak się stanie po sposobie w jaki czarnoksiężnik odzyskał ciało, wykorzystując krew Harrego, krew z magią ochronną jego matki... Przypuszczał, że ci czarodzieje nie mogli się wzajem pozabijać czarami nawet gdyby tego bardzo pragnęli. Albus po wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie był tak pewny tego wszystkiego, że wyjawił Harremu pełną treść przepowiedni, aby chłopak miał czas na przemyślenia.

Dumbledore nie był tak radosny już od dawna. Co prawda, ten potężny czarodziej wiedział, że Voldemort w niedalekiej przyszłości przejmie władzę, że będzie chciał go zabić i że zleci to najprawdopodobniej Severusowi. Albus nie lękał się śmierci, był już zmęczony życiem i postanowił, że gdy do tego dojdzie to sam dobrowolnie wypije truciznę aby pozycja Snape wśród śmierciożerców była niepodważalna i aby czarna różdżka którą władał, drugi jego najbardziej strzeżony sekret, utraciła na zawsze swą moc. Obecnie najważniejszym zadaniem było znalezienie i zniszczenie jak największej ilości horkruksów i Dumbledore sądził, że ma na to około dwóch lat. Wbrew pozorom, niewielu wpływowych czarodziejów popierało Dumbledore i było przychylnych mugolom i mugolakom więc dyrektor był świadom, że Riddle szybko odbuduje wpływy w Ministerstwie. Oczywiście, gdy przejmie władzę to nie będzie rządził sam tylko przez swoich ludzi, a Ministrem Magii pewno zostanie śmierciożerca lub czarodziej trzymany pod Imperio przez śmierciożercę.

xxx

Severus Snape nie mógł nad niczym się skupić ani zająć czymkolwiek i bezsilny miotał się po swojej komnacie. W Ministerstwie trwała walka śmierciożerców z Zakonem Feniksa a on nie mógł nic zrobić, musiał czekać i to było najgorsze. Severus spodziewał się Albusa i jakiś informacji, ale nim doczekał się dyrektora to zapłonął Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. Śmierciożerca pod czarem zwodzącym opuścił Hogwart i aportował się przed dworem Malfoya.

W reprezentacyjnej, kominkowej komnacie, stało kilku przerażonych śmierciożerców nisko pochylając głowy, a przed nimi przechadzał się wściekły Czarny Pan. Voldemort był rozeźlony bo przegrał walkę i jego ludzie na powrót zostali uwięzieni: Malfoy, który dowodził akcją, Nott, Jugson, Rudolfus i Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Dołohow, Macnair, młody Avery, Rookfoord, Mulciber. Snape rozglądnął się i z satysfakcją dostrzegł, że Bella nosi ślady po karze, którą niedawno musiała otrzymać.

\- Żeby sobie nie poradzić z kilkoma gówniarzami! - wrzeszczał Czarny Pan.- Przepowiednia przepadła. Ten idiota Luciusz zapłaci mi za to. Przegraliśmy bitwę, ale nie wojnę, -dodał już spokojniej. - Nie ma sensu zawracać sobie teraz głowę przepowiednią. Moi ludzie działają w Ministerstwie. Wielu urzędników jest po naszej stronie... Wielu jest pod Imperio. Severusie, chcę być informowany na bieżąco o wszelkich nowinach w szkole i w Zakonie.

-Tak Panie,- Snape nieznacznie wystąpił przed szereg, zginając kark w jeszcze głębszym pokłonie.

-Powracamy do likwidowania członków Zakonu Feniksa. Proszę cię mój Książę o jak najwięcej informacji o tych ludziach, ich adresy, przyzwyczajenia, zresztą wiesz o co chodzi,- usta Czarnego Pana wykrzywiły się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, -masz w tym doświadczenie.

-Tak Panie, - odpowiedział Severus, oklumując jakże gorzką myśl, że ma w TYM doświadczenie, przepełniony nienawiścią do siebie, do tego kim jest i co musi robić.

\- O moim powrocie wiedzą już wszyscy, więc możemy zacząć unicestwiać mugoli zastraszając i szantażując Ministerstwo, - kontynuował Voldemort.- Będziemy niszczyć wsie i miasteczka. Obecnie jest nas mało,- stwierdził ironicznie, - więc wszyscy będziecie wzywani na akcje.

Słysząc to, nie tylko Snape oklumował niezadowolenie. Rucorn był wściekły i przerażony, bo dawno już zapomniał jak się walczy i tak dobrze ułożyło mu się w życiu, a teraz mógł to wszystko stracić. Podobnie Goyle nie okazywał entuzjazmu i tylko uwolnieni z Azkabanu: Selwyn, Rowle i Bella Lestrange rwali się do akcji.

\- Nasze plany się trochę zmieniły. Chcę w okresie roku przejąć Ministerstwo i władzę, -kontynuował Czarny Pan. -Do tego czasu, musimy zlikwidować Dumbledore... Zbyt przeszkadza. Severusie, ten starzec już za długo chodzi po świecie.

-Tak, mój Panie.

-Na dziś to wszystko, możecie odejść.

Czarny Pan zniknął, a śmierciożercy powoli żegnali się i wychodzili. Yaxley i Bellatrix zazdrościli Snape uwagi jaką okazał mu Czarny Pan. Yaxley w Ministerstwie robił to, co przed laty Mulciber, przeklinał Imperio urzędników, ale nie był tak uzdolniony jak Mike i Czarny Pan był na niego nadal zły, że wprowadził go w błąd w kwestii sposobu wydobycia przepowiedni z Departamentu Tajemnic. Yaxley, podobnie jak Rucorn i Snape, nie brał udziału w akcji, bo był zbyt przydatny. Zmęczony Severus nocą powrócił do Hogwartu, lecz nie zdążył dojść do kwatery bo Dumbledore poprosił go na rozmowę.

\- Usiądź proszę drogie dziecko, może trochę słodyczy i kawę?

Albus był wyjątkowo radosny, nawet jak na siebie i ten stan dyrektora wzbudził czujność Severusa. Szpieg błyskawicznie oprzytomniał.

\- Wzywał cię?- Kontynuował Albus.

-Tak. Mocną, gorzką, czarną poproszę.

Snape usiadł w fotelu opierając głowę o zagłówek i na chwilę przymknął oczy.

-Jesteś zmęczony?-Dobiegł go głos pryncypała.

-Tak, ale bardziej tym co usłyszałem, zresztą sam zobacz.

Snape ciężko wstał, podszedł do bocznego stolika na którym stała myślodsiewnia i różdżką strząsnął z głowy białą nić wspomnień. Albus nic nie mówiąc zniknął w tym czarodziejskim naczyniu. W czasie, gdy dyrektor oglądał zebranie śmierciożerców, zamyślony Severus powoli sączył kawę.

-Spodziewałem się tego, - powiedział Albus, gdy na powrót pojawił się w gabinecie.

Severus ze zdziwienia uniósł ku górze brwi.

-Tego wszystkiego?

-Właściwie, to tak. Musisz sobie zdawać sprawę Severusie, że nie mam większego poparcia wśród bogatych, wpływowych czarodziejów, wśród wyższych urzędników. Tom Riddle z łatwością odzyska wpływy a mnie za wszelką cenę będzie chciał usunąć, bo stanowię dla niego największą przeszkodę na drodze do władzy.

-Tak, wiem o tym, ale jak zamierzasz do tego nie dopuścić, jak zamierzasz się bronić?

Albus westchnął. Już wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa.

-Zamierzam do tego dopuścić, - powiedział spokojnie.

-Co!?- Wrzasną zdziwiony i wściekły Snape, tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

-Nie unoś się tak dziecko.

Słysząc opanowany głos mentora, Severus uspokoił się.

\- Długo już żyłem i czas odejść, -kontynuował Albus, - ale zapewniam cię, że gdy odejdę to Tom Riddle długo nie porządzi. Zostanie definitywnie zabity.

-Jesteś tego taki pewny?

-Przyszłości nigdy nie można dokładnie przewidzieć Severusie, ale nie musisz się teraz tym kłopotać. Gdy przyjdzie mój czas, wypiję truciznę.

Snape spojrzał na niego zaszokowany, ale już nie poruszał tego tematu.

-Co z likwidacją członków Zakonu?

-Musisz przekazać mu wszystko, czego się dowiedziałeś na zebraniach Zakonu, nie może stracić do ciebie zaufania, to jest najważniejsze. Wierzy, że jesteś dobrze poinformowany. Członkowie Zakonu wiedzą, że w każdej chwili mogą zginąć. Porozmawiam z tymi, którzy maja stałe miejsca zamieszkania, aby żyli pod zaklęciem Fideliusa...

\- Tak, jak Potterowie, - niegrzecznie przerwał Snape.

\- Prawie wszyscy członkowie Zakonu są znani śmierciożercom i łatwo jest ustalić ich adresy,- powiedział ze smutkiem Albus. -Nie możesz wiedzieć mniej niż inni, bo jeżeli nie jesteś jego jedynym szpiegiem, jeżeli w przyszłości przekupi kogoś lub zastosuje legilimencję, to twój los będzie straszny. Voldemort jest świadom twojej inteligencji, jeżeli będziesz działał nieudolnie to zacznie się zastanawiać. Severusie, musisz mieć świadomość, że to od ciebie, od tego czy zdołasz utrzymać zaufanie Voldemorta zależy powodzenie planu jego unicestwienia. Jesteś jedynym szpiegiem Zakonu, Ministerstwo nie ma żadnego i nigdy nie będzie miało, wiesz dlaczego?

Severus pokiwał głową, bo dobrze wiedział dlaczego... Śmierciożercy nie można było udać, śmierciożercą trzeba było być.

-Mam utrzymać jego zaufanie za wszelką cenę?- Zapytał.- To jest straszne.- Snape wstał i nerwowym krokiem zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie. - Albusie, ilu ludzi będzie musiało umrzeć, żeby mnie uwiarygodnić w oczach Czarnego Pana?

-Straszne to będzie, jak Voldemort na całe wieki przejmie władzę, wtedy straszny będzie los moich zwolenników, mugolaków a także wielu czarodziejów i mugoli. Severusie, przypomnij sobie kim byłeś jeszcze nie tak dawno, kim byłeś mając dwadzieścia lat, wtedy gdy zwróciłeś się do mnie o pomoc? Jeżeli Voldemort wygra to wierz mi, będzie nieśmiertelny. I będzie sprawował władzę poprzez takich, jakim byłeś ty, będzie szkolił nastoletnie dzieci do zabijania wymuszając ich posłuszeństwo torturą... I uzyska ślepo oddanych niewolników, gotowych spełnić bez wahania każdy jego rozkaz.

\- Tak, masz rację, -potwierdził nie do końca przekonany Alchemik na powrót siadając w wygodnym fotelu,- ale twoje rozumowanie przywodzi mi na myśl hasło Grindewalda "Dla większego dobra", - dokończył ironicznie.

Gdy Severus wypowiedział te słowa, stało się coś dziwnego. Albus błyskawicznie powstał i w sekundzie przeistoczył się z dobrotliwego staruszka w groźnego wojownika.

-Skąd znasz to hasło?- Zapytał zimnym głosem.

Szkolony do walki śmierciożerca zareagował w ułamku sekundy, zareagował szybciej niż pomyślał powstając równocześnie z Albusem i wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Okaż się kim jesteś.

Gdy Snape wycedził te słowa, to jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, na powrót stanął przed nim dobrotliwy staruszek.

\- Albus Dumbledore. Gdy byłeś w czwartej klasie, wszedłeś pod wierzbę bijącą. Madame Pmofrey przyprowadziła cię nocą do tego gabinetu. Zastosowałem na tobie legilimencję gdy zostaliśmy sami. Bolało cię trochę. Udało ci się wedrzeć do mego umysłu, - blado uśmiechnął się czarodziej stojący naprzeciwko Snape.

\- Przepraszam Albusie.

Snape schował różdżkę, i oboje usiedli.

\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać Severusie, zachowałeś się bardzo przytomnie. To ja przepraszam. To skąd znasz to hasło?- Powtórzył Dumbledore, patrząc na swoje drogie dziecko smutnym, zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.

\- Przeczytałem gdzieś, zawsze interesowały mnie wojny, te ostanie są najlepiej opisane bo żyją jeszcze uczestnicy, przecież wiesz, - wzruszył ramionami Alchemik.

\- Rozumiem Severusie... Muszę ci coś wyjaśnić...- Albus ponownie wstał i nerwowo zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie, śledzony wzrokiem zdziwionego śmierciożercy. -To ja jestem autorem hasła "Dla większego dobra" tego samego, które widnieje nad wejściem do Numnengardu, -powiedział wreszcie sprawiając, że Snape zamarł w fotelu.

-Co? To nie jest prawda, to nie może być prawda. Czemu kłamiesz, przecież pokonałeś Grindewalda, nie jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem!

Snape też wstał i poszukał oczu Albusa, łudząc się, że ten żartuje, choć nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. A ja mu tak zaufałem, myślał przerażony.

-To JEST prawda, Severusie.

Zrezygnowany Albus na powrót usiadł w wygodnym fotelu, przy kawowym stoliku zastawionym łakociami.

-Ale jak? Przecież we wszystkich książkach piszą...-

Albus uśmiechnął się ironicznie, -wyjaśnię ci, wszystko ci wyjaśnię Severusie jeżeli mnie wysłuchasz, ale to trochę potrwa.

-Mam czas, przecież nigdzie się nie spieszę,- powiedział czarnoksiężnik, na powrót siadając.

-Urodziłem się sto kilkanaście lat temu,- rozpoczął Dumbledore. - Jestem najstarszym dzieckiem swoich rodziców. Ojciec był czarodziejem czystej krwi ze starożytnego rodu, mama była mugolaczką, to już wiesz. Rodzice nie byli zbyt bogaci. Mam dwa lata młodszego barta Aberfortha, jest właścicielem gospody "Pod Świńskim Łbem"... Miałem też kilka lat młodszą siostrę... Już jako dziecko objawiałem niezwykłą magiczną moc. Marzyłem o tym, że w przyszłości będę kimś, będę mieć władzę i pieniądze. W roku, w którym miałem rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie, moja kilkuletnia siostra została pobita przez mugoli. Trzech mugolskich chłopaków zauważyło jak Ariana robiła magię i przerazili się. Kazali jej przestać, ale kilkuletnie dziecko nie umie zapanować nad magią... Wtedy ją pobili. Po tym incydencie Ariana straciła rozum, nie chciała czy też bała się czarować i dusiła w sobie magię...Ojciec odnalazł tych mugoli i ukarał ich, mugole zmarli, ojciec trafił do Azkabanu na dożywocie i już nie wrócił... - Albus spuścił głowę, a po chwili kontynuował. - Mama została sama z trójką dzieci, obca w świecie czarodziejów. Było nam ciężko, mama sprzedała dom rodzinny Dumbledore i przenieśliśmy się do małego domku w Dolinie Godryka. Ariana miewała straszne, niekontrolowane wybuchy mocy ale mama nie zdecydowała się zgłosić jej choroby, bo by ją zabrali od nas na zawsze... Trzymaliśmy Arianę w piwnicy...

-Albusie, powinieneś nienawidzić mugoli. Dlaczego jesteś im przychylny? - Przerwał Snape.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Severusie. Liczą się intencje. Ci chłopcy nie pobili Ariany złośliwie, tylko z wielkiego strachu. Panicznie przerazili się magii i nie chcieli aby więcej TO robiła. Oczywiście, Ariana nie była w stanie przestać czarować, ale ci ludzie tego nie wiedzieli. Severusie, mugole są różni tak jak my, są wśród nich dobrzy, szlachetni ludzie, są też przestępcy. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

\- Po co mi o tym wszystkim opowiadasz?- Burknął Snape, bo bardzo nie lubił jak mu się przypominało o dzieciństwie spędzonym wśród mugoli.

\- Bo to jest ważne, żebyś zrozumiał. Gdy skończyłem szkołę, niekontrolowany wybuch magii Ariany zabił moja matkę. Zamiast zdobywać świat, musiałem zająć się młodszym rodzeństwem- w głosie Albusa słychać było gorycz. - Byłem wściekły na los i nieszczęśliwy, bo chciałem błyszczeć, być kimś... I miałem ku temu możliwości. I właśnie wtedy, do naszej sąsiadki Bathildy Bagshot przyjechał wyrzucony z Dumstrangu wnuk jej brata, mój rówieśnik, Gellert Grindewald.

Albus zamyślił się i nie widział już Severusa, nie widział komnaty w której się znajdowali... Przed oczyma stanął mu Gellert i znowu był młodym, szaleńczo zakochanym, niespełna dwudziestoletnim mężczyzną.

\- Gellert był bardzo przystojny... Miał piękne ciało i te włosy, złote loki... I był niesamowicie inteligentny, był genialny... Nareszcie mogłem porozmawiać z kimś na swoim poziomie, z kimś takim, jak ja... Zakochałem się. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia… Odwzajemniona miłość...- Byliśmy razem, kochaliśmy się, snuliśmy plany podboju świata, marzyliśmy o świecie rządzonym przez czarodziejów pod naszym przywództwem. Obydwoje młodzi i piekielnie zdolni, genialni. To wtedy właśnie wymyśliłem to hasło "Dla większego dobra". Poza tym, że nie mieliśmy nic przeciw mugolakom i mieszańcom, nasz świat niewiele się różnił od tego, który proponuje Voldemort. Po dwóch miesiącach przygotowań byliśmy gotowi rozpocząć realizację naszych planów... Cóż - Albus uśmiechnął się ironicznie, - musiałem coś zrobić z rodzeństwem. Rozpoczynał się rok szkolny więc jako głowa rodziny postanowiłem, że Aberforth wróci do Hogwartu a Arianę weźmiemy ze sobą. Było mi to oczywiście nie na rękę, ale nic innego nie potrafiłem wymyślić co zrobić z siostrą.- Albus przerywał i spojrzał w oczy młodemu mężczyźnie, któremu się zwierzał.- Czy już mną gardzisz, Severusie?- Zapytał.

Snape odwrócił wzrok nie będąc w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, więc Albus kontynuował.

\- Wtedy wmieszał się mój brat. Aberforth jest... przecięty magicznie, w porównaniu do mnie, czy do Gellerta... nie miał żadnych szans. Więc brat wykrzyczał mi prawdę w oczy, powiedział to, co myśli o mnie bez owijania w bawełnę, Aberforth jest taki... I wtedy Gellert przeklął go Crucio... Prosiłem żeby przestał, ale Grindewald był w jakimś transie a ja patrzyłem jak młodszy brat, którym miałem się opiekować, zwija się z bólu pod różdżką mego ukochanego... Wyciągnąłem swoją, żeby bronić brata... I wtedy pomiędzy nas wpadła Ariana i padła martwa,- mówiąc te słowa Albus zgiął się w pół zasłaniając twarz rękoma, -nie wiem od czyjej klątwy, i nie chcę tego wiedzieć.

\- Nadal go kochasz? On jeszcze żyje?- Wyszeptał Snape po dłuższej chwili milczenia, a Albus pokiwał głową nie odsłaniając twarzy.

\- Tak, wyraził żal, prawdopodobnie odczuwa silną skruchę.- Albus opuścił dłonie i spojrzał na swoje drogie dziecko.- Co teraz o mnie sądzisz?- Zapytał cicho.

\- Albusie, ja nie mam żadnego prawa sądzić, nie ja, nie śmierciożerca, ale gdybyś ty i Grindewald... Na Merlina, gdybyście działali razem, świat by należał do was, bylibyście niepokonani, bylibyście silniejsi niż Voldemort!

Widoczne w oczach Albusa straszliwe cierpienie zostało wyparte przez zdziwienie i teraz to dyrektor wyglądał, jakby go spetryfikowano.

-Od kiedy to mówisz o swoim Panu Voldemort?- Zapytał po chwili.

-Odkąd ujrzałem w umyśle syna Lily jak ją morduje, -odpowiedział twardo Snape.- Ale pierwszy raz wypowiedziałem to imię, pilnuję się, głęboko ukrywam wszystko to, co mogłoby mnie zdradzić.

-Gdyby on...

-...To nie wiem, czy zdążyłbym przyjąć truciznę. Gdy będzie cokolwiek podejrzewać to rozwali mi łeb i wyciągnie ze mnie wszystko, jak z Berty, jeżeli będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Albus pokiwał głową.

\- Idź już dziecko, jest późno. Pamiętaj, że on jest nieśmiertelny. Jeżeli zorientuje się w twojej roli, jeżeli wygra, będzie rządził tysiące lat. Przemyśl to.

-Do jutra Albusie.

Snape, po tym co usłyszał, nie miał śmiałości życzyć Albusowi dobrej nocy.

-Dobranoc, moje dziecko.

Na niebie już dniało, gdy nauczyciel eliksirów położył się we własnym łóżku, ale nie zasnął. To co powiedział Dumbledore nadal go szokowało i wielokrotnie analizował słowa, które usłyszał, a rano wstał niewyspany do swoich obowiązków. Po rozmowie z Albusem, Snape ostatecznie przestał go idealizować i zobaczył takim jakim jest: Potężnym magiem z niewyobrażalną mocą i równocześnie człowiekiem z jego dobrem i złem, z zaletami i z wadami. Severusowi nie podobały się wady dyrektora, ale śmierciożerca go nie potępiał. Alchemik po tej rozmowie ostatecznie przestał mu ślepo wierzyć i ufać bezkrytycznie, postanawiając wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i samemu zorientować się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, wrócić do studiowania czarnej magii, zdobywać więcej informacji przydatnych sobie, ale może Dumbledore właśnie o to chodziło? Któż to może wiedzieć...


	54. Pierścień śmierci

Pierścień śmierci

Severus Snape stał opaty o drzewo i niewidoczny pod czarem zwodzącym obserwował potężne, dumne, tętniące życiem miasto mugoli, ludzi spieszących do swoich zajęć, solidne budowle i most nad ujarzmioną rzeką... Zwodnicza potęga mugoli jakże krucha, wobec siły magii. Nagle, obok zamyślonego maga rozległ się cichy trzask aportacji.

-Amykus,- przedstawił się czarnoksiężnik,- na kogo jeszcze czekamy?

-Na Traversa.- Snape gdzieś z boku usłyszał głos Kadoka.- Zaraz powinien być.

Śmierciożercy zbierali się na akcję w stolicy mugolskiego państwa, a ich celem było zniszczenie Mostu Brockdale. Voldemort starannie dobrał sługi do tej roboty: Kadok Avery, William Travers, Severus Snape, Amycus Carrows...

Severus wpatrując się w potężny most, który za chwilę legnie w gruzach, szczelnie oklumował współczucie i litość dla mugoli, silną niechęć do tego co miał za chwilę zrobić i wzgardę dla siebie samego... Uczucia nie mogły wpłynąć na szybkość reakcji, nie mogły zaburzyć jasności osądu... Kolejny trzask aportacji...

-Wszyscy są? - Dobiegł go głos Kadoka.

-Tak, tak, tak,-padały głosy śmierciożerców.

-No, to lecimy, powodzenia,- miękko życzył im dowódca.

Śmierciożercy niewidoczni pod czarem zwodzącym, opletli most ruchomą wstęgą a ich różdżki zabłysły silnymi czarami burzącymi i po chwili, dumnie wznosząca się nad rzeką betonowa przeprawa legła w gruzach, a czarnoksiężnicy zniknęli deportując się każdy w swoją stronę.

xxx

Przed końcem roku szkolnego, Severus znalazł trochę czasu aby wyrwać się ze szkoły i odwiedzić Mary Mulciber. Czarownica była bardzo przygnębiona ostatnimi wydarzeniami w Ministerstwie.

\- Wiesz, -zwierzała się szkolnemu koledze i przyjacielowi zmarłej koleżanki, - powoli mam już dość tego wszystkiego. Przyzwyczaiłam się być sama lub z Anne. Mike się zmienił, jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż był kiedyś a teraz znowu go zamknęli.

\- Mary, to jest nie jego wina,- Snape usprawiedliwiał przyjaciela,- gdy zapłonął Mroczny Znak musiał iść, gdyby się zbuntował to zapłaciłby życiem i nie wiadomo co by się wtedy stało z tobą i z Anne. Wiem, że ci jest ciężko, ale postaraj się wspierać Mike,a gdy wróci. Niedługo znowu będziecie razem. Czarny Pan w niedalekiej przyszłości przejmie władzę.

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Dumbledore tak twierdzi, - Snape wzruszył ramionami i w tym momencie ledwo zauważalnym ruchem przywiódł lewe przedramię do tułowia i zacisnął blade usta w wąską linię.

Ruch i zmiana wyrazu twarzy były prawie niezauważalne, ale żona śmierciożercy dobrze wiedziała, co się stało.

-Wzywa cię?- Zapytała z troską.

-Tak, przepraszam, do widzenia, nie odprowadzaj mnie.

Snape wstał i szybkim krokiem opuścił posiadłość.

Lord Voldemort był bardzo niezadowolony, był wściekły bo nie wszystko ułożyło się tak, jak zamierzał, a winą za niepowodzenia obarczał Luciusza Malfoya. Po powrocie do materialnego świata Riddle sprawdził czy horkruksy są bezpieczne i jakież było jego zdziwienie i wściekłość gdy zorientował się, że dziennik który powierzył Malfoyowi został trwale zniszczony... I klęska w Ministerstwie, fiasko akcji którą dowodził Luciusz, nieodwracalna utrata przepowiedni i najlepsi śmierciożercy w Azkabanie, nad którym dementorzy utracili kontrolę... Voldemort postanowił, że ten nieudolny, nieprzydatny sługa, który nie szukał go bo sam chciał przejąć władzę, zapłaci za to... Nie, nie zabiję go, o nie, to byłaby zbyt szybka i łagodna kara. Czarnoksiężnik rezydując w jego dworze zorientował się, jak dumnym człowiekiem jest Luciusz, jak bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę i już wiedział jak się na nim zemścić.

Snape aportował się przed Voldemortem jak zwykle z niewielkim, ale dopuszczalnym opóźnieniem i pochylił się w niskim pokłonie.

-Wzywałeś mnie, Panie.

-Przybywasz z Hogwartu?

-Nie, pocieszałem żonę Mulcibera, - usta Snape ułożyły się w nieładnym grymasie.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się.

\- Severusie, czas już kończyć zabawę. W przyszłym roku planuję przejąć władzę, do tego czasu musisz zlikwidować Dumbledore. Myślę, że najlepsza będzie trucizna. Znajdziesz sposób aby mu ja podać tak, aby się nie zorientował?

-Tak Panie, -Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco, dokładnie oklumując przerażenie.

-Zabicie Dumbledore zlecę młodemu Malfoy, owi, -kontynuował władca śmierciożerców i Snape wiedział, że dla Luciusza i Narcyzy to będzie dopiero początek gehenny.- Nie spodziewam się, żeby chłopak wykonał zadanie, - dodał Voldemort, wykrzywiając usta w mściwym grymasie.

-Tak Panie.

Snape pochylił się jeszcze niżej.

\- I Severusie, potrzebuję abyś zaczął warzyć dla mnie większe ilości eliksirów. Nadal posiadasz ten dom w mugolskim miasteczku?

-Tak Panie, ale od wielu lat stoi pusty i niezamieszkały.

-Dam ci Glizdogona aby ci pomógł w wakacje uporządkować to miejsce. Kiedy będziesz mógł rozpocząć warzyć?

-Jeżeli Glizdogon będzie sprzątał, to myślę że w okresie kilku tygodni, - Snape ułożył wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu.

\- Dobrze. Możesz odejść.

Śmierciożerca pochylił się nisko przed swoim Panem i wyszedł.

xxx

Przed spokojnym i opanowanym Dumbledore, nerwowym krokiem przechadzał się Severus Snape. Kończył się rok szkolny i mieszkańcy Hogwartu myślami byli już na wakacjach, chyba wszyscy poza nauczycielem eliksirów.

-Omawialiśmy już to Severusie, gdy przyjdzie mój czas to dobrowolnie wypiję truciznę, nie kłopocz się tym teraz. Jak będę chciał to mogę się ukryć tak, że nikt mnie nie znajdzie. Proszę, postaraj się zorientować co ten twój ślizgon zamierza zrobić w sprawie zabicia mnie, to jest bardzo ważne, chodzi o przypadkowe ofiary.

-Oczywiście, Albusie.

-Dziecko, usiądź wreszcie. Nie sądzę, aby w okresie roku udało mu się przejąć Ministerstwo i szkołę. Może napijesz się kakao?

Severus wreszcie przystanął i zaszokowanym wzrokiem spojrzał na swego mentora.

Niestety, życie lubi płatać figle rujnując misterne plany i złośliwość losu nie ominęła nawet najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, Albusa Dumbledore. Albus, w starej chacie Gauntów znalazł horkruks Voldemorta i zaplanował unicestwić go w pierwszym dniu wakacji, w swoim gabinecie, za pomocą miecza Godryka. Plan był dobry, jednak czarodziej nie docenił potęgi zła i zbyt zaufał rozumowi zapominając o tym, co ma w sercu... Horkruks okazał się Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia, najbardziej pożądanym przez Albusa Insygniem Śmierci... Marzenie wielu magów o zgromadzeniu trzech Insygniów i zapanowaniu nad śmiercią było dla niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Albus magicznie spakował pierścień, przeniósł go do swego gabinetu i stanął nad nim z mieczem Godryka w dłoni, ale nie mógł go wznieść, bo coś mu w tym przeszkadzało. Dziwnie, dawno zapomniane uczucia wypełniły mu serce spychając rozum na dalszy plan i oddzielając go od woli. Miłość do rodziców, do siostry, potężny ból straty, trudna do wytrzymania, skręcająca wnętrzności tęsknota i poczucie winy...

\- Oni za chwilę mogą być przy tobie,- kusił horkruks Vodemorta, - będziesz mógł wytłumaczyć, przeprosić, za chwilę ten straszliwy ból minie, zniknie na zawsze, włóż tylko pierścień na palec, wystarczy to zrobić i już nie będziesz więcej cierpiał... Włóż pierścień, nie niszcz go bo nigdy nie zaznasz ulgi... Jesteś przecież największym, najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, nikt nie może się z tobą równać, nikt, nawet Lord Voldemort...

I Albus uległ namowom, uległ bo nie miał przy sobie przyjaciela, który sprowadziłby go na powrót do realnego świata, dając możliwość ujrzenia rzeczy takimi jakimi są... Kilkanaście miesięcy później, będący w podobnej sytuacji Ron Wesley miał to wyjątkowe szczęście, że był przy nim Harry. Zastanawiające, że Dumbledore, ten najpotężniejszy czarodziej, sztandar i przywódca dobrej sprawy, nie miał nikogo komu mógłby w pełni zaufać, nie miał nikogo z kim dzieliłby się swoimi najtajniejszymi sekretami i lękami, nie miał żadnego prawdziwego przyjaciela i tak naprawę, to był sam. Trudno powiedzieć dlaczego tak się stało, może to przez doświadczenia wczesnej młodości, może przez miłość do Gellerta nadal tlącą się w nich obu... Uwięziony, pokutujący kochanek wiedział o tak wielu sprawach, wiedział o Czarnej Różdżce, prawdopodobnie też o Voldemorcie ale nigdy, przenigdy nie wydałby Albusa... Cóż, kiedy nie mógł być przy nim, nie mógł mu pomóc... Albus Dumbledore, najpotężniejszy czarodziej, z którym nikt nie mógł się równać, zapomniał o tym co ma w sercu i zbyt zaufał rozumowi. Dyrektor szybko przestał się opierać, rozstawił palce lewej ręki, wziął prawą pierścień i przepełniony mocą, przekonany o własnej wyjątkowości i sile, włożył pierścień na serdeczny palec... Wypadki potoczyły się bardzo szybko i Albus nie mógł skupić się na zmarłych, których kochał i którzy na moment pojawili się przy nim, bo rękę z pierścieniem przeszył okropny ból, serdeczny palec sczerniał w mgnieniu oka, a cierpienie zaczęło obezwładniać całe ciało. Albus ostatkiem woli, nim stracił przytomność, ściągnął pierścień, rozpłatał Kamień Wskrzeszenia mieczem Godryka i kładąc rękę na sercu, na Medalionie Zakonu, przyzwał Severusa.

Snape, na szczęście, był w lochach i segregował ingrediencje przed przeprowadzką na Spinner,s End, gdy jego medalion rozgrzał się przyjemnym ciepłem. Alchemik niezadowolony, że Albus przeszkadza mu w pakowaniu, zmaterializował w kominku dyrektorski gabinet po czym przerażony tym co zobaczył, chwycił puchar ze złocistym, gęstym eliksirem, sypnął w kominek trochę zielonego proszku i błyskawicznie znalazł się przy już nieprzytomnym Albusie. Severus uniósł siwą głowę starego czarodzieja i napoił go eliksirem równocześnie wznosząc śpiewną, złożoną inkantację zaklęcia i celując różdżką w jego już poczerniałą rękę. Gdy przestał czarować, Albus niezbyt przytomnie zamrugał oczyma.

-Ale dlaczego?- Z miejsca zaatakował go Severus. - Dlaczego wkładałeś ten pierścień, przecież musiałeś wiedzieć, że rzucono na niego silną klątwę. To cud, że w ogóle udało ci się wrócić z zaświatów! Uwięziłem klątwę w jednej ręce, -burknął już spokojniej,- ale nawet jej obcięcie nie cofnie klątwy, bo jej drobny są rozproszone po całym ciele...

Albus uniósł poczerniałą , bezużyteczną dłoń i przypatrywał się jej, jakby oglądał jakąś osobliwość a nie cześć własnego ciała.

-Dziękuje ci Severusie, świetnie się spisałeś. Uległem pokusie...

-Jakiej?

-Nieważne. Jak myślisz, ile jeszcze czasu mi pozostało?- Dumbledore zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Snape zawahał się i nie odpowiedział od razu.

-Trudno przewidzieć, takiej klątwy nie można powstrzymywać wiecznie. Będzie działała coraz silniej, będzie porażać całe ciało... Myślę, że nie więcej niż rok.

Dumbledore na chwilę zamyślił się. Czarodziej wątpił, że w tak krótkim czasie zdoła znaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy. Ten wypadek rujnował jego plany. W trakcie najbliższego roku szkolnego będę szukać horkruksów zatrudniając Zakon do pilnowania szkoły, będę musiał przekazać Harremu wiele informacji, będę musiał wydobyć z Horacego prawdziwą treść rozmowy o horkruksach jaką przed laty odbył z Riddle, myślał nieszczęsny dyrektor a głośno powiedział:

-Ten wypadek dobrze wpisuje się w plan Lorda Voldemorta. Zabijesz mnie gdy już będę konający, Severusie.

-Czemu Malfoy nie może tego zrobić?! Dlaczego ja!- Wykrzyknął Snape.

-Dlatego, bo jego dusza nie jest jeszcze do końca przeżarta złem. Nie chcę aby ją zatracił z mojego powodu.

-A co z moją duszą, - wyszeptał Severus.- Jest już nieodwracanie stracona?- Zapytał na granicy słyszalności.

-Severusie, wiesz że umieram, dla ciebie to będzie eutanazja a dla Malfoya to byłoby morderstwo. Sam sobie odpowiedz na pytanie, czy twoja dusza dozna uszczerbku jeżeli zaoszczędzisz staremu człowiekowi poniżenia i mąk konania.

Snape wolno pokiwał głową.- Dobrze, - wyszeptał.

-Dziękuje ci Severusie,- Albus ciepło się uśmiechnął. -Ach, i w tym roku muszę cię prosić, abyś nauczał Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Zamierzam poprosić Slughorna, aby powrócił na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów.

-Dobrze, - Snape też uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy. -Albusie, jeżeli, jeżeli cię zabiję, jeżeli mój Pan przejmie władzę i zostanę dyrektorem Hogwartu, to jak spojrzę w oczy kolegom? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

-Liczę na to, że po mojej śmierci zostaniesz dyrektorem. Hogwart cię przyjmie, przed śmiercią wprowadzę twoją sygnaturę magiczną na miejsce mojej. Liczę, że zabijesz mnie w tajemnicy lub w kameralnym gronie i nie będzie to powszechnie wiadome. Twój Pan jest mistrzem kamuflażu i mam wrażenie, że tak to wszystko zaaranżuje, że podejrzanym będzie jakiś jego wróg. Nie możesz być nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią dłużej niż rok, klątwa musi się spełnić.

-Rozumiem, -pokiwał głową Snape. - Albusie, położę cię do łóżka, musisz teraz wypocząć, to jest ważne. Posiedzę przy tobie.

-Jeżeli chcesz, to zostań ze mną.

-Chcę, - Severus uśmiechnął się.

-I jeszcze jedno Severusie, rozgłaszaj, ja też tak będę robił, że zostałem ranny podczas walki w Ministerstwie. Od tych wydarzeń minęło niewiele dni i łatwo będzie podawać taką wersję wydarzeń. To jest bardzo ważne, aby twój Pan nie zaczął domyślać się prawdziwego powodu mojej niedyspozycji.

-Dobrze,- przytaknął zdziwiony Snape zerkając na brzydki, czarny kamień oprawiony w srebro, który cały czas leżał na stoliku.

Severus ułożył pryncypała w wygodnym dyrektorskim łożu, tak jak już tyle razy dyrektor układał jego, oczyścił go czarem myjącym i przebrał w koszulę nocną. Albus zasnął spokojnym snem, z czuwającym u wezgłowia swoim drogim dzieckiem.


	55. Spinner,s End

Spinner,s End

Nowy Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour był zdecydowanym, twardym, sprytnym, bezwzględnym czarodziejem, który poprzednio sprawował funkcję szefa biura aurorskiego i miał doświadczenie w walce z czarnoksiężnikami. Scrimgeour nigdy za dobrze nie dogadywał się z Dumbledore, ci dwaj magicy nie przepadali za sobą. Albus nie mógł zaakceptować znęcania się nad przetrzymywanymi w lochach auroratu czarnoksiężnikami, a Rufusa drażniła zbytnia "miękkość" dyrektora. W trakcie nagonki na Dumbledore rozpętanej przez Ministerstwo kilka miesięcy wcześniej, Scrimgeour zdecydowanie poparł Knota, a po postawieniu dyrektora w stan oskarżenia skrupulatnie tropił ukrywającego się Albusa. Do starcia pomiędzy Scrimgeour,em a Dumbledore doszło już w pierwszym dniu urzędowania nowego Ministra, albowiem Albus zdecydowanie nie zgodził się, aby Harry Potter został sztandarową postacią walczącego z Voldemortem Ministerstwa. Po czerwcowych wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Ministerstwie Magii, to Dumbledore był zwycięzcą i to on dyktował warunki więc za bardzo nie przejął się niezadowoleniem nowego Ministra. Dumbledore jak zwykle działał sam, podobny w tym trochę do Voldemorta, wykorzystując innych do realizacji swoich celów i utajniając przed współpracownikami najistotniejsze fakty. Dyrektor trafiony śmiertelną klątwą i mający niewiele czasu aby odpowiednio pokierować sprawami, przestał interesować się poczynaniami swego szpiega, bo w przeszłości poświęcił wiele czasu aby dobrze go poznać i był pewny jego lojalności wiedząc, że ten sprytny i bardzo inteligentny ślizgon wszelkie sprawy załatwi odpowiednio. Albus w połowie wakacji odwiedził Harrego i przeprowadził z jego opiekunami poważną rozmowę na temat traktowania chłopaka. Dursleyowie już na dworcu, odbierając Harrego z pociągu, zostali wystraszeni przez czarodziejów z Zakonu Feniksa i byli bardzo niechętni kolejnemu, który pojawił się w ich domu więc rozmowa miała trochę komiczny dla Albusa przebieg. Dyrektor zabrał Pottera z domu wujostwa i wykorzystał go do przekonana Slughorna aby powrócił do szkoły jako nauczyciel, po czym odstawił chłopca na resztę wakacji do Wesley,ów i zajął się poszukiwaniem kolejnych horkruksów.

xxx

Wynędzniały mężczyzna, z długimi czarnymi włosami opadającymi na ziemiste policzki, stał oparty o metalową barierkę oddzielającą niewielką uliczkę od brudnej, śmierdzącej, przypominającej ściek rzeki. Severus nie aportował się koło domu, bo chciał się trochę przejść. Ostatnie wydarzenia radykalne zmieniły sytuację w magicznym państwie, ale poza Dumbledore i Snape nikt o tym nie wiedział i tak miało pozostać, bo dyrektor nie zmierzał nikogo wtajemniczać w istotę swojej choroby. Pewna śmierć mentora i opiekuna w okresie kilku, kilkunastu miesięcy nasiliła u Severusa objawy przewlekłej depresji. Żelazna wola kontrolowana przez logiczny umysł codziennie zmuszała go do działania, ale czarodziej zaniedbał się bardziej niż zwykle, a podły nastój pogłębiał szalony z pozoru pomysł Albusa na widowiskową eutanazję mającą wyglądać jak morderstwo, z Severusem rzecz jasna, w roli głównej. Snape omiótł wzrokiem dzielnicę, w której się wychował, szeregi ponurych, ceglanych, częściowo zawalonych szeregowych domków z pustymi lub zabitymi deskami otworami okiennymi... Dzielnica była pusta, niezamieszkała. Snape zmrużył oczy, przeczesując wzrokiem budynki... Ostatnio gdy był tutaj jesienią 1981 roku, to jacyś mugole jeszcze tu mieszkali. Czarodziej oderwał się od barierki i wolnym krokiem podążył znaną sobie ścieżką mając wrażenie, że gdyby tylko zamknął oczy to usłyszałby ich, głosy sąsiadów, kłótnie, wyzwiska, odgłosy walk ulicznych gangów kręcących się na dzielnicy... Potężne pomieszczenia młyna były częściowo zawalone, ale komin nadal samotnie sterczał ku niebu, jak przekleństwo, jak przestroga. Sklep na niewielkim placyku był jak wszystko wkoło, pusty i zrujnowany. Kiedyś robili tu zakupy z Lily i Snape miał wrażenie, że gdyby tylko się skupił, to jeszcze usłyszałby jej śmiech dźwięczący pomiędzy domami. Czarodziej przełknął łzy, kolejny banalny widok który przypomniał mu o Lily, wspomnienie szczęścia, nie złagodzony przez czas ból straty i przytłaczające poczucie winy... Od lat uczucia pojawiały się w takiej kolejności, wzbudzając cierpienie. Severus powlókł się w kierunku domu mijając śmietnik, z którego przepędzał mugoli tak bardzo bezbronnych wobec jego magii. Nauczyciel już wiedział, miał tą świadomość, że to co wtedy robił było złe. Teraz zupełnie inaczej postrzegał świat, wydarzenia i otaczających go ludzi i za tą zmianę był bardzo wdzięczny Albusowi więc tym bardziej jego pomysł sprawiał mu ból. Wlokąc się noga za nogą, Snape stanął przed ostatnim, narożnym domkiem, jedynym nie uszkodzonym przez ząb czasu, który posiadał drzwi i okna, promieniujący silną, wyczuwalną dla czarodzieja magią. Snape wyszeptał jakąś śpiewną inkantację i wszedł na teren posesji. Ogródek był zaniedbany, zarośnięty, idealny do deportacji. Tyle wspomnień wiązało się z tym miejscem... Czarodziej wymamrotał jakieś słowa, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł. Dom był od kilkunastu lat opuszczony, pachniał kurzem i stęchlizną, na podłodze walały się jakieś pergaminy... Wnętrze nie wyglądało lepiej, niż kwatera główna Zakonu przed porządkami. Snape wszedł do niewielkiego salonu, wymamrotał czar ujawniający i jego oczom ukazały się regały pełne książek oprawionych w szarą, czarna lub brązową skórę, zza których nie było widać ścian... Bogata, czarno magiczna biblioteka rodu Prince, którego był ostatnim potomkiem, ujawniła się przed swoim właścicielem i zapraszała aby z niej skorzystać.

Na drugi dzień, Snape aportował się w ogródku razem z Glizdogonem i zmuszając go do szybszych ruchów krótkimi klątwami Dolores, wprowadził do swojego domu.

-Bierz się do pracy, zaczynasz od salonu,- warknął.

-Nie jestem twoim służącym!

Glizdogon chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył bo Snape przeklął go niewerbalnie i malutki grubasek zakwiczał z bólu.

-Nie dyskutuj. Sprzątaj.

Trzęsący się ze strachu i z bólu czarodziej zabrał się za usuwanie z zasłon bahanek, które po zabiciu wkładał do wielkiego kosza łaskawie wyczarowanego przez Severusa.

Gryfon nie miał lekkiego życia wśród nienawidzących go i wyżywających się na nim ślizgonów a Voldemort, ślizgon z krwi i kości, nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu swego sługi, z przyjemnością przypatrując się zabawom śmierciożerców.

Snape obserwując huncwota, zaczynał rozumieć czemu przed laty Tiara miała tak duży problem z przydzieleniem go... Zbyt tępy jak na krukona, zbyt egoistyczny jak na puchona, niesolidarny nie nadawał się Syltherinu i tchórzliwy...

-Będziesz spał w składziku, w piwnicy.

-Nie jestem skrzatem!

-Crucio.

-Aaaa... Dobrze, dobrze, będę.

I tak, Severus kosztem Glizdogona zapewnił sobie niezłą wakacyjną rozrywkę. Snape ostro oceniał postępy prac bezwzględnie przeklinając nieszczęsnego grubaska za najmniejsze niedopatrzenia. Czarnoksiężnik, wobec którego na szkoleniach stosowano takie metody wychowawcze, nie widział nic niezwykłego czy niestosownego w swoim postępowaniu. Snape po śmierci matki przeniósł się sypialni rodziców, i to pomieszczenie oraz pracownię eliksirów osobiście sprzątał, nie wpuszczając tam Glizdogona. Roboty było tak dużo, że Książę Półkrwi miał niewiele czasu na studiowanie czarno magicznych ksiąg. Dni upływały im pracowicie, podobne do siebie jak dwie krople wody, gdy w połowie wakacji codzienną monotonię przerwała niespodziewana wizyta. Magiczne ochrony domku zachwiały się i Snape o mało nie usiadł z wrażenia, bo przed drzwiami dojrzał siostry Black, Narcyzę i Bellatrix, wyjątkowo dumne, czystej krwi kuzynki swojej matki.

-Narcyza! Cóż za miła niespodzianka, - cicho zawołał mężczyzna, uchylając drzwi i ignorując jej towarzyszkę.

-Severusie, musimy porozmawiać, to pilna sprawa, -wyszeptała czarownica z przejęciem i ze słyszalną w głosie prośbą.

-Ależ oczywiście.

Snape usunął się, przepuszczając żonę przyjaciela. Bellatrix weszła nieproszona, obrzucając gospodarza i dom dumnym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

-Witaj, Snape, - warknęła.

-Witaj, Bellatrix,- odpowiedział, a jego wąskie wargi wykrzywił drwiący uśmiech zadowolenia z czekającej go za moment dobrej zabawy, którą zamierzał sobie zapewnić kosztem Belli.

Czarodzieje weszli do saloniku i Snape wskazał Narcyzie kanapę, siadając naprzeciwko niej w fotelu i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Bellatrix, która stanęła za siostrą.

-Więc, w czym mogę pomóc?- Zapytał, domyślając się jaki to interes może mieć do niego czarownica.

-Jesteśmy tutaj sami?

-No, jest Glizdogon, ale robactwo się chyba nie liczy?- Uśmiechnął się gospodarz, po czym wycelował różdżką w ścianę pełną książek i po chwili otworzyło się w niej przejście, w którym stał mały człowieczek.

-Jak już się pewno zorientowałeś Glizdogodnie, mamy gości, więc przynieś nam wino skrzatów jeśli łaska, a potem idź do składziku i nie wychodź, dopóki cię nie poproszę.

-Nie jestem twoim sługą!

-Niee,- przeciągle powiedział Snape i Peter ze spuszczoną głową, ociągając się, poczłapał do piwnicy coś tam mamrocząc pod nosem, a po chwili był już z powrotem z zakurzoną butelką starego wina i z trzema szklankami. Glizdogon postawił tacę na kulawym stoliku i powtórnie wyszedł nie żegnając się z nikim, niezadowolony, trzaskając drzwiami. Snape rozlał wino.

-Za Czarnego Pana, - wzniósł toast.

Czarodzieje wypili do dna i Narcyza rozpoczęła wyłuszczać swoją prośbę:

-Severusie wybacz, że cię nachodzę...

Snape uniósł lewą rękę uciszając Narcyzę, a prawą wycelował w ukryte drzwi. Rozległ się huk, przeraźliwy pisk szczura gwałtownie transmutowanego w człowieka i po chwili Glizdogon zmykał już schodami na górę.

-Proszę o wybaczenie, ostano ciągle podsłuchuje pod drzwiami, nie wiem co mu się roi w tym pustym łbie, - sarknął Snape. - A więc, co mówiłaś Narcyzo?

-Wiem, że nie powinnam tu przychodzić, miałam nie mówić nikomu...

-A więc zamilcz!- Wrzasnęła Bellatrix, -zwłaszcza w takim towarzystwie!

-Jak mam to rozumieć, Bellatrix?- Zapytał ironicznie Snape, dobrze wiedząc o co chodzi.

Jednak czarownica nie wypomniała pochodzenia pupilkowi Czarnego Pana tym bardziej, że sam Pan... Och, bała się nawet o tym pomyśleć, więc powiedziała:

-Nie ufam ci Snape.

-Dlaczego? Uważasz, że udało mi się oszukać, omamić Czarnego Pana? Mnie? - Wyszeptał Snape.

-No nie, ale jak tyle lat oszukiwałeś Dumbledore?

-Dobrze grałem swoją rolę, -Snape wzruszył ramionami.- Wykorzystałem słabość Dumbledore, bo on zawsze ufa ludziom w każdym dostrzegając jakieś dobro. Gdy na polecenie Czarnego Pana starałem się o posadę w Hogwarcie, to poczęstowałem go bajeczką o mojej wielkiej skrusze, powiedziałem że bardzo się wstydzę przeszłości w szeregach śmierciożerców a on przyjął mnie z otwartymi rękoma zadowolony, że może mnie wychowywać. Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale po odejściu Czarnego Pana moja ach, skrucha i żal były całkiem szczere, a Dumbledore ochronił mnie przed Azkabanem choć widmo więzienia nadal wisi nade mną, jedynym znanym Ministerstwu śmierciożercy na wolności, więc jestem zmuszony bardzo uważać. Dyrektor mnie lubi, ceni i ma do mnie zaufanie, dlatego jestem tak cenny dla Czarnego Pana. Jednak Dumbledore nigdy nie zaufał mi do końca, przez te wszystkie lata nie pozwolił mi zajmować się czarną magią i nie zdradził wielu kluczowych sekretów, jak zresztą nikomu.

Po tej przemowie Bella na moment zamilkła, więc Narcyza skorzystała z okazji aby wreszcie poruszyć problem, z którym przyszła.

-Tylko ty Severusie możesz mi pomóc, - na twarzy czarownicy malowała się rozpacz. - Czarny Pan zabronił mi o tym mówić...

-Jeżeli ci zabronił, to nie powinnaś mówić,- stwierdził beznamiętnie Snape.- Jego słowo jest prawem.

-No widzisz! - Wrzasnęła na siostrę Bella, - nawet on tak mówi!

Snape wstał i sprawdził czy nikogo nie ma za oknem i na ulicy, po czym szybkim ruchem zaciągnął zasłony.

-Tak się składa, że znam ten plan, -powiedział cicho.

-Wiedziałam!- Krzyknęła Narcyza, -on tak ci ufa, Severusie. Dlaczego mój syn? -Czarownica zalała się łzami.- To jest zbyt niebezpieczne, to zemsta za błąd Luciusza.

Snape starał się nie patrzeć na płaczącą kobietę, ale nie mógł udawać, że jej nie słyszy.

-Nie będę ukrywał, że Czarny Pan jest zły na Luciusza, jest bardzo zły, - wyszeptał.

-A więc mam rację, wybrał Dracona żeby się zemścić, wcale mu nie zależy żeby Draco wykonał to zadanie, chce jego śmierci. Severusie, on tak cię ceni, wyperswaduj mu...

-Czarnemu Panu jeszcze nikt, niczego nie wyperswadował, -powiedział beznamiętnie Snape.- A ja nie jestem aż takim głupcem, żeby tego próbować.

-Mój syn... Mój jedyny syn!

Narcyza padła na podłogę i zaczęła wić się w bólu rwąc sobie włosy z głowy, a Snape oklumował nasuwającą mu się ewidentną analogię do sceny, która rozrywała mu serce, do sceny, którą podczas lekcji oklumencji zobaczył w umyśle młodego Pottera... Wijąca się z bólu i rwąca włosy z głowy Narcyza tak bardzo przypominała mu oszalałą z rozpaczy Lily gdy naprzeciw niej stanął Czarny Pan, aby zabić jej synka... Razem z tym porównaniem Snape oklumował powracające jak mantra wspomnienie szczęścia, trudny do wytrzymania ból straty i przytłaczające poczucie winy...

-Być może, uda mi się pomóc Draconowi, spróbuję - wyszeptał.

Słysząc to, czarownica podniosła się na kolana, chwyciła rękę pogardzanego przez prawdziwych czarodziejów mieszańca, syna mugola wychowanego na marginesie społeczeństwa, i zaczęła całować jego rękę jakby był jakimś władcą, budząc tym wstręt u siostry.

\- Wiedziałam Severusie, wiedziałam, on tak ci ufa. Będziesz go chronić? Wypowiesz słowa Wieczystej Przysięgi?

-Wieczystej Przysięgi?- Powtórzył Snape z kamienną twarzą, odzwierciedlającą oklumowany umysł.

Bella zaczęła się śmiać szalonym, dzikim śmiechem.

-Czy ty nie masz uszu, Cyziu? Och, on spróbuje, być może... To tylko puste słowa, unikanie działania, jak zwykle. Na co ty liczyłaś?

Snape nie słuchał paplania Bellatrix. Właściwie, to ta przysięga nic nie będzie mnie kosztować bo już obiecałem Dumbledore, że go zabiję i Czarny Pan też tego oczekuje ode mnie, myślał. Jeżeli przysięgnę, to złagodzę cierpienie Narcyzy. W tym momencie Snape poczuł się tak, jakby choć częściowo spłacał dług wobec Lily pomagając innej matce zachować jej dziecko. Czarnoksiężnik chwycił rękę Narcyzy i uklęknął przed nią.

\- Bellatrix, potrzebna ci będzie różdżka, -wycedził przez zęby.

Oniemiała ze zdziwienia Bella wzniosła różdżkę, a Severus powtórzył za Narcyzą słowa przysięgi.

xxx

W roku szkolnym 1996/1997 oraz w trakcie poprzedzających go wakacji, Severus rzadko był wzywany na akcje ale czasami był, bo Czarnemu Panu po wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie brakowało sprawnych, szkolonych do walki śmierciożerców. Palące się mugolskie wsie i miasteczka, szalejący z rozpaczy i bólu ludzie, olbrzymy wyrywające wiekowe drzewa z korzeniami, to już nie bawiło Snape jak kiedyś, te sceny budziły jego przerażenie. Czarnoksiężnik pomagał przeklinanym mugolom jak tylko mógł rzucając na nich czary ochronne, które pomagały im przeżyć o ile nie oberwali Avadą, wchodził do ich umysłów łagodząc ból i polecając się ukryć, a zmuszony przeklinać rzucał płytkie, przecinające jedynie skórę Sektusempry, jednocześnie wszczepiając ofiarom przekonanie aby udawały martwych. Krwawienie po takich klątwach było widowiskowe, ale nie czyniły one większych szkód i po spotkaniu z czarnoksiężnikiem zostawały jednie blizny. Snape modyfikował sposób postępowania na akcjach w zależności od tego kto był obok, bo jeżeli Bill lub uwolniony po kilku miesiącach z Azkabanu Mike, to wspólnie symulowali przeklinanie mugoli, chroniąc ich.

Udział w akcjach wzbudzał wspomnienia i Snape,a zaczęły nawiedzać koszmary. W snach pojawiały się zjawy torturowanych, zabijanych ludzi i ożyły wydarzenia z przed lat, które czarnoksiężnik już dawno zepchnął w podświadomość. Przebywając w koszmarnej rzeczywistości, półświadomy, nie chcąc robić tego co robił, na powrót zaczął się samookaleczać.

Pewnej nocy, Albusa Dumbledore z całkiem przyjemnego snu wybudził alarm w pokoju Severusa. Dyrektor po śmierci Lily rzucił na niego czar, bo chłopak był bliski złamania obietnicy, którą mu złożył i popełnienia samobójstwa a był mu niezbędny w wojnie z Voldemortem. Dumbledore nie zdjął tego czaru i dawno już o nim zapomniał, bo przez wiele lat był nieaktywny. Więc gdy czar po kilkunastu latach na powrót się uaktywnił, zdenerwowany Albus, w koszuli nocnej, nie tracąc czasu na przywdzianie bardziej stosownego stroju, krótkim klaśnięciem w dłonie przywołał feniksa i przeniósł się do sypialni swego szpiega.

Severus zwijał się w męce na łożu, wrzeszcząc i rozszarpując palcami skórę i ten widok wzbudził współczucie w sercu dyrektora. Albus zaczął czarować wykonując delikatne ruchy różdżką, śpiewnie nucąc jakąś inkantację i cierpiący człowiek uspokoił się, jego twarz się wygładziła, oddech wyrównał, mięśnie rozluźniły i ręce opadły na materac. Albus usiadł na łóżku i przytulił chłopaka. Stosując lekką legilimencję zorientował się co było powodem koszmaru, bo pod powierzchnią umysłu Snape nadal kłębili się dręczeni ludzie. Optyka obrazu była niesamowita, z wykasowanymi brzegami, z za maski i Dumbledore miał wrażenie jakby patrzył przez dwie poszerzone dziurki od klucza. Alchemik otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w pryncypała.

\- Myślałem, że już dawno zdjąłeś ze mnie ten czar.

\- Już dawno o nim zapomniałem, - jęknął Dumbledore.

\- Nie wyśpisz się przeze mnie, przepraszam.

\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, bardzo dobrze się stało, że go nie zdjąłem. Przestraszyłem się, martwiłem się o ciebie.

Snape lekko się uśmiechnął, bo bardzo lubił gdy Albus się o niego troszczył, gdy dbał o niego i interesował się tym co robi, bo tak niewielu osobom zależało na nim.

\- Powraca, wszystko powróciło wraz z nim. Postaram się nad tym zapanować i już cię nie martwić.

Dumbledore westchnął.

-Nie wiem czy dasz radę. Przypuszczałem, że tak będzie.

Snape bystro zerknął na pryncypała.

\- Muszę dać sobie z tym radę, nie mam wyboru. Pamiętam, wielokrotnie mnie ostrzegałeś, wielokrotnie mi mówiłeś, że śmierć Lily jest najmniejszym z moich grzechów i że kiedyś to zrozumiem. I zrozumiałem. To zrozumienie bardzo boli, - dokończył gorzko.

\- W takim razie nie żałuję, że nie zdjąłem tego czaru i nie zamierzam go usuwać, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, Severusie.

\- Nie, nie mam, -westchnął Snape.- Idź już. Wezmę niewielką dawkę eliksiru słodkich snów. Jutro od rana prowadzę lekcje, chcę się wyspać.

\- Śpij spokojnie, moje dziecko.

\- Dobranoc Albusie. Dziękuję, -odpowiedział Severus, i dyrektor zniknął jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, tak nagle jak się pojawił.

xxx

Snape spełnił polecenie Dumbledore i przekazał Voldemortowi wszystko to, co wiedział o członkach Zakonu oraz o dyrektorze, oczywiście oprócz najważniejszych, istotnych informacji, na przykład tego, że Albus jest na tropie źródła nieśmiertelności Voldemorta i że ma plan całkowitego unicestwienia go, a rozmowy jakie przeprowadzał z Albusem przeinaczał korzystając z możliwości jaką daje mistrzowska oklumencja. W efekcie uzgodnionych z Dumbledore działań Snape,a, na początku lipca 1996 roku została zamordowana Emmelina Vance, pierwsza osoba którą Snape po latach wystawił Voldemortowi. Czarnoksiężnik czuł się z tym bardzo źle, bo był zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż przed kilkunastoma laty. Vance była osobą samotną i pewno dlatego Albus zdecydował się ją poświęcić w tym swoim planie uwiarygodniania Severusa w oczach Voldemorta za wszelką cenę. Wszystko poszło tak, jak się spodziewał Albus i Snape zajął pozycję najbardziej zaufanego sługi, którą poprzednio zajmował przebywający obecnie w Azkabanie Luciusz. Tak wysoka pozycja mieszańca wzbudzała zawiść wielu "kolegów" śmierciożerców, co sprawiało Severusowi przewrotną radość i satysfakcję... Ja, ten pogardzany, w starych szatach i znoszonej bieliźnie, brzydki, mały Smarkerus, pół szlama, z którym nikt z dumnych, bogatych czarodziejów czystej krwi nie chciał się zaprzyjaźnić... Myślał o sobie czarnoksiężnik. A teraz boją się mnie, zabiegają o moje względy i okazują mi szacunek. Voldemort widział te wredne odczucia swojego sługi i dobrze się bawił faworyzując Snape jeszcze bardziej, wyraźnie na pokaz.


	56. Idzie nowe

Idzie nowe

Scrimgeour rozmyślał siedząc w swoim gabinecie. Czarodziej został Ministrem Magii w bardzo niekorzystnym okresie, w czasie kiedy to najpotężniejszy współczesny czarnoksiężnik usiłował podstępem i siłą przejąć władzę. Morderstwa mugoli i czarodziejów, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, pacyfikacja wsi i miasteczek były na porządku dziennym i Minister po prawie trzech miesiącach urzędowania był bezradny. Scrimgeour nie potrafił zjednoczyć czarodziejów wokół sprawy pokonania Tego Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać i zrobił sobie wroga z potencjalnego sojusznika, z najpotężniejszego współczesnego czarodzieja Albusa Dumbledore. W społeczeństwie narastało niezadowolenie, ale władza już tak bardzo omamiła Rufusa, że nie zamierzał z niej zrezygnować. Minister wiedział, że aby uspokoić magiczne społeczeństwo wystarczyłoby aby Chłopiec Który Przeżył opowiedział się po stronie Ministerstwa, publicznie wyrażając poparcie dla obecnej władzy. Niestety, takiemu wykorzystaniu chłopca zdecydowanie sprzeciwił się Dumbledore, a dzieciak był mu ślepo posłuszny i postępował tak, jak dyrektor tego od niego oczekiwał. Rufus zdawał sobie sprawę, że aby pokonać Tego Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać niezbędny jest szpieg w jego najbliższym otoczeniu cóż, kiedy śmierciożercy albo siedzieli w Azkabanie nieskorzy do współpracy, albo byli nieuchwytni. Scrimgeour analizował tą sytuację razem z Knotem i były Minister a obecnie doradca, podsunął mu pewną myśl.

\- Śmierciożerca, Severus Snape naucza w Hogwarcie eliksirów,- przypomniał.

Scrimgeour postanowił przepytać nauczyciela mimo iż wiedział, że jeszcze bardziej zrazi tym do siebie Dumbledore. Pewnego wrześniowego dnia, wezwał w tajemnicy przed Kingsleyem, obecnym szefem biura aurorów, swego zaufanego człowieka, Dawlisha.

\- Sprowadź do Ministerstwa Severusa Snape. Chcę go przesłuchać. Twój bezpośredni przełożony nie może o tym wiedzieć.

Jeszcze w tym samym dniu auror zjawił się w szkole, zastając mistrza eliksirów w lochach, przy kociołku. Dawlish spetryfikował zdumionego, nie spodziewającego się ataku nauczyciela, po czym wyjaśnił mu powód najścia, pod czarem zwodzącym wylewitował ze szkoły i po opuszczeniu terenów Hogwartu deportował się z nim do Ministerstwa. W przedsionku korytarza, w którym mieściły się cele dla podejrzanych, Dawlish brutalnie rzucił śmierciożercę na podłogę zdejmując czary i jednocześnie magicznie pętając mu ręce.

-Stosuj się do poleceń jeżeli nie chcesz oberwać. Idziemy.

Snape nie odezwał się bo dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli zacznie protestować czy wypytywać się to dostanie wpierdol. Z opowieści kolegów wiedział do czego są zdolni aurorzy. Idąc, czarodzieje minęli Arthura Wesleya i Severus dostrzegł przerażenie w jego oczach, ale urzędnik nie zareagował i udał, że nie widzi prowadzonego na różdżce, spętanego nauczyciela eliksirów. Dawlish wprowadził więźnia do gabinetu Ministra Magii.

\- Ach, profesorze Snape witam, Dawlish uwolnij naszego gościa, proszę cię usiądź, - Minister wylewnie przywitał się z przymusowo doprowadzonym czarodziejem. - Dawlish, zaczekaj za drzwiami. Napijesz się czegoś?- zwrócił się do Snape.

\- Nie.

Snape siedział milczący, z zaciśniętymi ustami, w niczym nie ułatwiając Ministrowi zadania. Wiedział, że najlepiej jest milczeć.

\- Jesteś śmierciożercą, -ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził Minister, - jedynym znanym Ministerstwu śmierciożercą na wolności. Zgadza się?

\- Po ukończeniu szkoły w 1978 roku zostałem naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem, - wyszeptał Snape.

\- Więc jesteś śmierciożercą, twoje miejsce jest w Azkabanie.

\- Nie jestem, już od wielu lat. Zerwałem z tym i odszedłem od Czarnego Pana kilka miesięcy przed jego upadkiem.

\- Ale możemy o tym zapomnieć, - kontynuował Scrimguer, jakby nie słyszał wyjaśnień czarnoksiężnika, -gdybyś zaczął z nami współpracować...

\- O co panu chodzi?

-Gdybyś informował nas o zamierzeniach Tego Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać moglibyśmy zapomnieć o twojej przeszłości.

-Przykro mi, ale nie mogę Panu pomóc bo nie powróciłem gdy mój Mroczny Znak zapłonął i pański poprzednik dobrze o tym wie. Jestem zdrajcą i jeżeli mnie dopadnie to zabije.

\- A więc nie chcesz z nami współpracować? Dobrze, sam tego chciałeś. Dwalish!

W tym momencie drzwi gabinetu Ministra otworzyły się, lecz zamiast aurora wszedł uśmiechnięty Albus Dumbledore.

\- Witam Ministrze, -radośnie przywitał się, - jakie to zarzuty stawia pan mojemu nauczycielowi?

-Cóż żadne zarzuty, zaprosiłem jedynie pana Snape na małą pogawędkę.

-Spetryfikowanego i spętanego, - sarknął Snape.

-Więc jeżeli nie stawia Pan żadnych zarzutów to rozumiem, że mogę go zabrać do Hogwartu? Zostawił eliksir na ogniu o mało nie wysadzając pół Zamku.

\- Ależ oczywiście, miło nam się rozmawiało, - wściekły Scrimgeour zerknął na Severusa.

Snape zacisnął usta w wąską linię i nic nie odpowiedział, nawet nie pożegnał się wychodząc. Gdy dyrektor wraz ze swoim nauczycielem zniknęli w czeluściach windy, Rufus wciągnął do gabinetu lekko oszołomionego Dawlisha, który podpierał ścianę korytarza.

\- Co robił Snape gdy go spetryfikowałeś?

-Coś przy kociołku.

-Ty idioto, jak mogłeś go unieruchomić gdy warzył, ten niezabezpieczony eliksir o mało co nie wysadził szkoły!- Minister wyładował swoją złość na aurorze.

A w tym czasie, Albus z Severusem zmaterializowali się w dyrektorskim gabinecie, z Fawkensem nad głowami.

-W jaki sposób mnie znalazłeś? - Snape lekko uśmiechnął się, patrząc na swego opiekuna.

-Arthur Wesley.

-Tak myślałem.

-To już się nie powtórzy Severusie. Na teren szkoły, oprócz uczniów i personelu, będą mogli wchodzić jedynie członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

Dyrektor czuł się winny temu co spotkało czarodzieja, którego miał obowiązek chronić.

xxx

Pierwszego września 1996 roku, Snape usiadł za stołem nauczycielskim w Hogwarcie jako nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, wzbudzając swoją nominacją entuzjastyczne okrzyki ślizgonów i pełen wyrzutu ("Jak Pan mógł?!") okrzyk Pottera, skierowany do dyrektora. Ale gówniarz ma tupet, aby publicznie krytykować decyzję dyrektora szkoły, pomyślał Severus, nie przejmując się oburzeniem gryfona, tylko jego zachowaniem. W Syltherine za coś takiego, za moich szkolnych czasów, dostałby wpierdol od kolegów, pomyślał równocześnie odgrzebując z pamięci Rosiera, który przed laty ochronił go przed laniem jakie chcieli mu sprawić starsi koledzy po tym, jak nocą wlazł pod Wierzbę Bijącą... Nauczyciel skrzywił się jakby połknął cytrynę, bo wraz ze wspomnieniem Rosiera wróciło poczucie winy, bo zdradził go i wystawił aurorom przyczyniając się do jego śmierci.

Na drugi dzień, nauczyciel tradycyjnie spotkał się z całym domem przypominając wszystkim zasady panujące w Syltherinie i przy okazji dyskretnie rzucił czar śledzący na Dracona. W tym roku gówniarz był niechętnie do niego nastawiony sądząc, że Snape celowo pogrąża jego ojca przed Czarnym Panem aby zająć jego miejsce. Taka postawa młodego Malfoya bardzo utrudniała Severusowi wypełnienie zadania jakie nałożył na niego Dumbledore i przysięgi, którą złożył Narcyzie. Snape wielokrotnie prosił podopiecznego do swego gabinetu chcąc z nim porozmawiać, ale ślizgon ignorował wezwania opiekuna domu, mimo że był prefektem, a Snape miał związane ręce bo w żaden sposób nie zamierzał mu szkodzić. Sytuacja była bardzo niekomfortowa dla opiekuna Syltherinu, bo Drako próbując wykonać zadanie zlecone przez Czarnego Pana o mało nie spowodował śmierci gryfonki z siódmego roku i Seveusowi ledwo udało się ją uratować. Okazja do rozmowy z młodym śmierciożercą nadarzyła się dopiero na początku grudnia, na jednym z zebrań klubu Slughorna, na które Filch wprowadził młodego Mafoya trzymając go za ucho i zarzucając mu, że podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami. Snape skorzystał z okazji, wyszedł z chłopakiem i zamknął się z nim w jednej z pustych klas.

-Co ty wyrabiasz Draco?- Z miejsca go słownie zaatakował. - Działasz głupio i nieudolnie. Jesteś podejrzewany o podrzucenie czarno magicznego naszyjnika tej Bell, jeżeli wyrzucą cię ze szkoły...

-Ja tego nie zrobiłem, rozumie Pan? I niech Pan nie wchodzi mi do umysłu, bo mogę to powstrzymać!

Snape, który właśnie zastosował lekką legilimencję, wycofał się z jego głowy.

-Co próbujesz ukryć? -Zapytał cicho.- Draco, próbuję ci pomóc, złożyłem twojej matce Wieczystą Przysięgę.

-Więc będzie pan musiał ją złamać!- Krzyknął Malfoy. -Nie potrzebuję pana pomocy. Mam swój plan. Wiem o co panu chodzi, chce pan odebrać mi sławę!

Severusa zatkało gdy usłyszał te słowa. No tak, czego się spodziewałeś po nastoletnim śmiercożercy? W jego wieku byłeś taki sam pomyślał, a głośno powiedział:

-Nie bądź dziecinny Draco, rozumiem że schwytanie i uwięzienie ojca wytrąciło cię z równowagi...

Chłopak nie zamierzał dalej słuchać wywodów nauczyciela i ignorując jego słowa przyskoczył do drzwi, błyskawicznie wypadł na korytarz i pobiegł do lochów, a zamyślony Snape wrócił na przyjęcie wiedząc już, że nie spełni polecenia Dumbledore. Najważniejsze, że dzięki czarowi śledzącemu będę mógł go chronić wypełniając Wieczystą Przysięgę, pomyślał.

Draconowi nie udało się zabić dyrektora poprzez przeklęty naszyjnik, więc spróbował podrzucić mu zatruty alkohol co o mało nie skończyło się śmiercią kolejnego gryfona, Ronalda Wesleya. Snape się wściekł, Draco zaprzestał prób podrzucania dyrektorowi zabójczych artefaktów i zaczął na wiele godzin znikać w pokoju życzeń.

xxx

Snape zawsze z dużym zaangażowaniem przygotowywał się do szkolnych zajęć. Jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią uzyskał nieograniczony dostęp do czarno magicznych foliałów Hogwarckiej biblioteki i jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy nie znalazł tam kilku podstawowych ksiąg, a przede wszystkim unikatowego kompendium "Tajemnice najczarniejszej magii".

-Dyrektor wycofał te księgi, -poinformowała go bibliotekarka pani Pince, na pełne zdziwienia pytanie nauczyciela.

-Och, rozumiem,- stwierdził Snape, udając obojętność.

A więc to tak, nie ufa mi. Snape poczuł ukłucie żalu, że mentor i opiekun wątpił w niego, bo brak foliałów w bibliotece nie stanowił problemu. Snape dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu deportował się na Spinner,s End aby warzyć dla Czarnego Pana i przy okazji studiował zakazane księgi wypełniające największy pokój w jego domu, tworzące bogatą bibliotekę dumnego i niegdyś potężnego rodu Prince, którego był ostatnim potomkiem. W tym roku dyrektor niewiele interesował się szkołą i przestał się interesować poczynaniami Severusa, więc nie nadzorowany czarnoksiężnik swobodnie mógł studiować to, na co tylko miał chęć. W szkole dyżurowali aurorzy oraz inni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wspomagając nauczycieli, a Albus znikał na całe tygodnie i gdy wreszcie pojawiał się w Hogwarcie, to zamykał się z Potterem na wiele godzin i nikt nie wiedział co robią. Severusa bardzo bolało to, że był ignorowany przez Albusa, bolało bardziej niż chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Brakowało mu rozmów z mentorem, jego uwag, życzliwych podpowiedzi i zainteresowania, którego pozbawiony od dzieciństwa tak bardzo pragnął nie w pełni zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Snape zazdrościł Potterowi tych wieczornych rozmów z dyrektorem i w jego duszy narastało zgorzknienie. Jesteś nikim, więc czego się spodziewałeś? Myślał o sobie ten zakompleksiony nauczyciel, a obiektywnie rzecz ujmując jeden z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników, najbardziej zaufany i sprytny sługa Voldemora oraz genialny mistrz eliksirów posiadający umiejętności nie spotykane wśród współczesnych mu warzycieli. Nic nie znaczysz, jesteś biedny i pogardzany, nie szanuje cię żaden porządny czarodziej a Minister Magii najchętniej widziałby cię w Azkabanie. Czarny Pan i większość jego sług pogardzają tobą za pochodzenie, kto cię zaprasza dobrowolnie do swego domu? Poza Mike,m, Tonym i Malfoyem nikt, więc czego się spodziewałeś? Byłeś potrzebny Dumbledore, tylko tyle, on musiał zdobyć twoje zaufanie więc udał przyjaźń i pewno oklumuje pogardę, którą żywi do ciebie, myślał ironicznie. Jednak rozum nie był w stanie okiełzać bólu i Severus przypominając sobie troskę, przyjazne zainteresowanie i opiekę Albusa, jego pocieszające słowa, ciepło którym go otaczał i które dodawało mu sił, zaczął nienawidzić Dumbledore za to, co mu zrobił. Mógł być wobec mnie szczery, myślał gorzko, przecież zrobiłbym to, co obiecałem. Jednak ten sprytny i bardzo inteligentny ślizgon był świadomy, że takie postępowanie Dumbledore względem niego było jak najbardziej... rozsądne, ale ta wiedza w żaden sposób nie łagodziła cierpienia.

xxx

W miarę upływu roku szkolnego Snape jeszcze bardziej odsunął się od innych, mechanicznie wypełniając swoje obowiązki, a cierpienie ukrył głęboko pod osłoną oklumencji, jak zwykle nie skarżąc się na swój los. Nauczyciel dzielił czas pomiędzy szkołę, Spinner,s End, szpital i rzadko wzywany przez Czarnego Pana nie spotykał się z kolegami na gruncie towarzyskim. Jednak w święto wiosennej równonocy skorzystał z zaproszenia Trudy i Toniego Crabbe do ich nienanoszalnej, wiejskiej posiadłości. Uroczystość była kameralna, poza kilkoma śmieciożercami wraz z rodzinami nie było nikogo innego. Przy stole siedzieli gospodarze z Vincentem, swoim pełnoletnim już synem, uczniem Snape, niedawno wypuszczony z Azkabanu Mulciber wraz z żoną i córką, chrześnicą Severusa, samotny Ian Avery oraz Bill Travers z żoną i z córką. Laura robiła karierę w jednej z bardziej znanych magicznych kancelarii adwokackich obsługujących bogate czarodziejskie rody i specjalizującej się w obronie czarodziejów posądzonych o uprawianie czarnej magii.

\- Dobrze jest mieć takie znajomości,- Snape uśmiechnął się do byłej uczennicy.

-Nie sądzę, aby panu profesorowi były potrzebne, - odpowiedziała Laura,- ale panu zawsze będę bezpłatnie służyć radą i pomocą.

Śmierciożercy słysząc to roześmieli się, a Bill wyraźnie napęczniał z dumy.

-A co słychać u ciebie, Ian?- Zagadnął Mulciber.

-Od kilku lat jestem w stałym związku, - Avery wzruszył ramionami.

-Dlaczego nie przyprowadziłeś ze sobą partnera?

-Bo jest mugolem, -odpowiedział spokojnie czarnoksiężnik, i przy stole zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

-Może spróbujesz tej pysznej ryby?

Snape zwrócił się do chrześnicy, odwracając uwagę biesiadników od Iana. Anne była uczennicą piątej klasy Szkoły Magii Beauxbatons i czuła się trochę obco w Anglii. Dziewczyna siedziała pomiędzy ojcem i chrzestnym, skupiona na swoim talerzu.

Goście zaczęli rozmawiać w niewielkich grupkach i przy stole pobrzmiewał szmer głosów. Snape skorzystał z okazji i zagadnął młodego Crabbe o to, co go tak bardzo interesowało.

-Nie wiesz czemu Draco tak często znika w pokoju życzeń? Mam wrażenie, że z George,m stoicie na straży, ukryci pod wielosokowym. Wiem, jak trudne zadanie dostał do wykonania, ale zabiera się za to nieudolnie... Przeklęty naszyjnik, zatruty alkohol... Jak tak dalej będzie działał, to wpadnie i wyrzucą go ze szkoły.

Anthony zerknął zaniepokojony na syna, a Vincent skrzywił się, jakby połknął cytrynę.

-Chce przez jakiś artefakt sprowadzić naszych, - wzruszył ramionami i Snape zrozumiał, że chodzi o śmierciożerców, których zamierza ściągnąć do szkoły aby mu pomogli. - Mam już go trochę dość,- kontynuował młody Crabbe.- Puszy się, jakby był nie wiadomo kim, a nic nie znaczy. Ani on, ani jego ojciec.

Snape, ani nikt z siedzących przy stole nie poruszył tego tematu. Severus zaczął wypytywać Anne o stosunki panujące we Francji udając, że wymiana zdań z podopiecznym była jednie grzecznościowa. Śmierciożecy wiedzieli jak trudna jest sytuacja niedawno uwolnionego z Azkabanu Luciusza Malfoya, bo Czarny Pan znęcał się nad nim psychicznie i fizycznie, na przemian publicznie upokarzając go i przeklinając. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, każdy poczytywałby sobie za zaszczyt obecność Luciusza na przyjęciu, a obecnie Anthony nawet go nie zaprosił.

-Pamiętacie jakie lanie sprawialiśmy gryfonom w klasie owutemowej? - Zapytał gospodarz, a śmierciożercy ryknęli śmiechem i zaczęły się wspominki... - Pamiętasz jak na akcji... Wtedy, gdy nagle aportowali się przed nami aurorzy... Bill, uratowałeś mi życie...

Snape w towarzystwie kamratów czuł się swobodnie i rozluźniony, wspominał i śmiał się wraz z innymi i nie był ani zgryźliwy, ani złośliwy ani wycofany i nietowarzyski. Wspominając młodość, zapomniał na moment o dręczących go troskach i cierpieniu.

-Zagramy w wista?

-Jasne Książę, pewno znów nas ograsz, - zaśmiał się Anthony.

-Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, to możemy grać w parze, - kąciki ust Snape uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

I tak, Travers z Mulciberem i Snape z Crabbe usiedli przy niewielkim stoliku i karty w jakiś magiczny sposób pojawiły się w ich dłoniach. Śmierciożercy pochłonięci grą porzucili wyszukany język i po chwili od karcianego stolika zaczęły dobiegać przekleństwa tak charakterystyczne dla Nokturnu. Avery kibicował kolegom, a panie i młodzież zajęli się rozmową we własnym gronie.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu podejrzewając, że nie dożyje końca roku szkolnego. Sądził tak, bo ataki pojawiały się coraz częściej i były coraz dłuższe. Po raz pierwszy TO stało się przed gwiazdką. Albus siedział przy biurku, w dyrektorskim gabinecie, skupiony na "Transmutacji Współczesnej", gdy nagle zaczęły wiotczeć mu mięśnie i przerażony czarodziej bezwładnie upadł na podłogę dusząc się, bo porażone mięśnie nie były w stanie unieść żeber i nabrać powietrza do płuc. Nawet feniks Fawkens, który niespokojny sfrunął z żerdki, nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Na szczęście, atak tak szybko jak przyszedł, tak szybko minął, ale Albus miał już przedsmak śmierci i konania. Dyrektor nie zwrócił się o pomoc do żadnego magomedyka nikogo nie wtajemniczając w istotę swojej choroby, mimo że domagał się tego umysł opętany naturalnym lękiem przed śmiercią i cierpieniem. Dyrektor, wbrew pozorom, był bardzo twardym i bezwzględnym człowiekiem nie tylko dla innych, ale przede wszystkim dla siebie, o czym mało kto wiedział. Dumbledore był świadom, że nie ma dla niego ratunku i chciał aby jego śmierć wyglądała jak morderstwo, aby wzmocnić pozycję Severusa wśród śmierciożerców i aby Voldemort myślał, że to Snape jest panem Czarnej Różdżki. W rzeczywistości, gdyby przedstawienie które planował odegrać ze Snape powiodło się, to Czarna Różdżka na zawsze straciłaby swą moc i nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział. Oczywiście, dyrektor zdawał sobie sprawę, że w taki sposób skazuje Snape na śmierć z ręki Voldemorta, ale przed śmiercią zamierzał udzielić mu kilku informacji, które umożliwiłyby mu przeżycie, gdyby tego chciał.

Obecnie, największym wyzwaniem dla dyrektora było znalezienie i zniszczenie jak największej ilości horkruksów. Pomimo bardzo intensywnych poszukiwań, przed końcem roku szkolnego udało mu się odnaleźć tylko jednego. Dumbledore postanowił poprosić Harrego aby pomógł mu go zniszczyć zdecydowany po raz drugi nie popełnić błędu, który popełnił samotnie unicestwiając Kamień. W czerwcu paraliże chwytały dyrektora co kilka godzin i trwały coraz dłużej. Dumbledore już wiedział, że nie zlokalizuje wszystkich horkruksów. Dla Harrego zostanie znalezienie i zniszczenie czarki oraz diademu, zabicie Nagini, a potem już tylko on i Voldemort... Ktoś będzie musiał mu powiedzieć, że jest siódmym horkruksem i na czarodzieja, który tego dokona Albus wyznaczył Severusa, swoje drogie dziecko... Zadziwiające, że czarodziejem któremu Albus powierzył najwięcej swoich tajemnic, czarodziejem zorientowanym w sytuacji bardziej niż Minister Magii, bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny członek Zakonu Feniksa, bardziej niż Harry Potter, był śmierciożerca, czarnoksiężnik i najbliższy współpracownik Voldemorta...

xxx

Wiosną 1997 roku, Snape widząc, że Albus przestał interesować się szkołą a po korytarzach szwendają się bez celu aurorzy wraz z członkami Zakonu Feniksa, to ponownie, po ponad dwuletniej przerwie, rzucił czar śledzący na syna Lily. I gdy któregoś ciepłego dnia czary śledzące pokazały mu, że dwaj nienawidzący się młodzieńcy, których strzegł jak źrenic swoich oczu, spotkali się w żeńskiej toalecie, to błyskawicznie się tam znalazł. Snape miał wyjątkowe szczęście, bo gówniarze się paskudnie poprzeklinali. Potter użył starej klątwy Severusa Sectusempra, nie znając jej działania i prawie przecinając Malfoya na pół... Severusowi ledwo udało się go uratować. Och, Albus byłby wściekły gdyby nie mógł zrealizować zaplanowanej, widowiskowej eutanazji, myślał ironicznie Snape świadomy, że zmarłby po kilku dniach gdyby Draco nie przeżył.

Opiekun Syltherinu był zagniewany na głupotę gryfona i do końca roku szkolnego uwięził go szlabanami w szkole. Jak ten idiota mógł użyć na kimś klątwy, której działania nie znał? Myślał rozwścieczony. Nieodrodny syn swego ojca, który przeklinał Snape wyczytanymi w jego książce klątwami, także nie mając pojęcia jak działają. No tak, ale kto by się przejął śmiercią takiego śmiecia jak ja, myślał z goryczą opiekun Syltherinu i powróciły jakby wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa Pottera z przed lat "to raczej kwestia tego, że on istnieje... " , budząc cierpienie i otwierając nie zagojone do końca rany.


	57. Horkruksy

Horkruksy

Severus Snape, gdy po latach pojawił się ponownie na Spinner,s End, to nieliczne wolne chwile poświęcał próbom rozwikłania tajemnic najpotężniejszych współczesnych mu magów, z którymi pracował. W jaki sposób Czarny Pan jest nieśmiertelny? Co za dziwny związek ma z nim Potter? I skąd ma bliznę? Dlaczego ta blizna tak bardzo go zabolała gdy spojrzał na Czarnego Pana wtedy, w pierwszej klasie, gdy Pan był ukryty w turbanie Quirrella? I czego szuka Dumbledore, opuszczając na całe dnie i tygodnie szkołę? Snape wyczuwał, że odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania były ze sobą powiązane, a klucz do rozwiązania zagadki tkwił w wydarzeniach nocy Hallowen z 1981 roku.

Czarodziej wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu stojącym w saloniku jego domu i zamknął oczy przywołując wspomnienie, które ujrzał w umyśle syna Lily podczas lekcji oklumencji. Czarny Pan otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu z różdżką w dłoni, mały Potter stał w łóżeczku z ciekawością mu się przypatrując a oszalała z rozpaczy Lily oddzielała ich od siebie. "Odsuń się głupia, odsuń się, ale już". Lily miała wybór, ale nie skorzystała z możliwości uratowania życia. Zielony błysk Avady i Lily padła na podłogę, kolejny błysk i runęła ściana przy której stał Czarny Pan grzebiąc pod gruzami jego doczesne szczątki. Czyżby Lily zastosowała jakąś magię pozawerbalną, jakąś starą magię bezróżdżkową? Snape zamyślił się. Różdżki były stosunkowo nowym wynalazkiem, ulepszyli je i wprowadzili je do Europy Druidzi około trzech tysięcy lat temu, przedtem były znane jedynie wśród magów na Bliskim Wschodzie. Do dzisiaj wielu czarodziejów nie używa różdżek dobrze sobie bez nich radząc... Czarownicy plemienni w Ameryce Południowej, w Afryce... Czyżby Lily zrobiła taką magię? Lily była potężną czarownicą i mogła czarować bez różdżki. Alchemik dobrze to wiedział, bo znali się od dziecka i pamiętał co dziewczynka wyczyniała w Cokeworth. Czarnoksiężnik wstał i podszedł do regałów z książkami wypełniającymi szczelnie niewielki salon w jego domu. Chwilę się wahał, po czym podniósł ramię, rozstawił palce, skoncentrował się i w jego ręku zjawiło się opasłe tomiszcze oprawione w szarą skórę. "Bezróżdżkowe klątwy i uroki", głosił tytuł na okładce. Snape odszukał rozdział dotyczący zaklęć ochronnych.

"Obecnie najbardziej powszechnym zaklęciem osłaniającym jest wymagające użycia różdżki, powszechnie stosowane zaklęcie tarczy, którego siła zależy od mocy czarodzieja rzucającego zaklęcie. Zaklęcia bezróżdżkowe o podobnym działaniu od lat nie są stosowane w cywilizowanym świecie," głosił wstęp. Snape szybko przewertował pożółkłe karty pergaminu, aż wreszcie przy końcu rozdziału znalazł to, czego szukał. " W ekstremalnej sytuacji, nie mając innego wyjścia, czarodziej może rzucić własne życie jako tarczę, chroniąc bliską mu osobę. Warunkiem rzucenia skutecznego zaklęcia jest miłość do chronionej osoby, która musi być silniejsza od miłości żywionej do siebie. Taka tarcza odbije każde zaklęcie, ale życie osoby która ją postawiła jest nieodwracalnie stracone."

Ach więc to tak, pomyślał Severus, więc Albus miał rację, Lily wzniosła tarczę z samej siebie i Avada odbiła się od niej, godząc w Czarnego Pana. Tylko skąd Potter ma bliznę? Blizna ma wyraźny związek z Czarnym Panem, to prawdopodobnie przez nią ich umysły są połączone. Nie, to nie jest logiczne, to wszystko nie ma sensu, myślał czarnoksiężnik nabierając pewności, że aby poznać tajemnicę blizny Pottera musi zrozumieć w jaki sposób Voldemort jest nieśmiertelny.

Przebywając w domu, na Spinner,s End, Severus w wolnych chwilach studiował "Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii", ale nie zabrał kompendium do szkoły lękając się wielce prawdopodobnej konfiskaty tej jakże przydatnej księgi, w której były opisane różne sposoby osiągania nieśmiertelności. Snape studiując foliał zwrócił uwagę na horkruksy, bo znając Czarnego Pana wiedział, iż taki sposób uzyskania nieśmiertelności byłby dla niego satysfakcjonujący. Snape zamyślił się... Nie tak znowu dawno jakiś czarnoksiężnik wykorzystał tą metodę... Kościej mu było na imię. Rządził swoim krajem przez pięćset lat nim został pokonany przez czarownicę, która odkryła jego sekret. Snape jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa pamiętał podanie o Kościeju nieśmiertelnym, który część oderwanej duszy przechowywał w jaju, ukrywając horkruksa w piwnicy swego domu.

xxx

Kwietniowe słońce dawało dużo ciepła i na błoniach bujnie rozkwitła zieleń. Severus i Albus prawie równocześnie aktywowali medaliony Zakonu pragnąc się spotkać. Snape chciał przekazać dyrektorowi to, czego dowiedział się na przyjęciu u Crabbe a Albus pewny, że ma przed sobą jedynie kilka tygodni życia, musiał przekazać Severusowi ostanie i najważniejsze zadanie do wykonania, zadanie które czarnoksiężnik będzie realizować po jego śmierci. Czarodzieje wyznaczyli sobie spotkanie o brzasku słońca, w Zakazanym Lesie, pewni że nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzać o tak wczesnej porze, pragnąc połączyć przyjemny spacer z pożyteczną rozmową.

Była piękna wiosenna noc, ale mimo bardzo wczesnej pory na dworze było jasno, bo słońce wschodziło już o czwartej rano. Snape trochę niewyspany bo obudzony o tak nietypowej godzinie, zwlókł się z wygodnego łoża. Albus już czekał na niego w Sali Wejściowej. Czarodzieje przywitali się i milcząco podążyli w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Wyższy z nich był w radosnym nastroju i wydawał się każdą cząstką siebie chłonąć otaczający go świat ciesząc się, że jeszcze żyje. Jego towarzysz był ponury i nie zwracał uwagi na piękno otaczającej ich przyrody, na rozświergotany ptasimi głosami las do którego zdążali.

-Nie wyspałeś się?- Albus z troską zerknął na towarzysza.

-Nie, wszystko w porządku, - burknął Snape nie patrząc na niego i krzywiąc się, jakby właśnie połknął cytrynę.

Dyrektor od kilku miesięcy nie rozmawiał z Severusem i zdziwiła go zmiana jaka w nim zaszła, bo chłopak był względem niego delikatnie rzecz ujmując nieufny, żeby nie powiedzieć, zły. Snape poinformował dyrektora o tym, że młody Malfoy naprawia jakiś artefakt w pokoju życzeń zamierzając ściągnąć do szkoły śmierciożerców ale Albus nie przejął się tą wiadomością, co wzbudziło zdumienie nauczyciela. Będąc sam na sam z Albusem, Severus zapytał go co robi z Potterem, gdy zamykają się na wiele godzin w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Dumbledore krótko spojrzał na swego współpracownika.

-Severusie wiesz o tym, że umieram. Jeszcze przed rokiem nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko odejdę z tego świata. Mam wiele informacji do przekazania Harremu, żeby wiedział co ma robić po mojej bliskiej już śmierci.

-Informacji, - powtórzył głuchym głosem Snape.- Czemu ja nie mogę ich poznać?- Wyszeptał i sam sobie odpowiedział z pewnością, słyszalną w głosie.- Nie masz do mnie zaufania.

-To nie tak, Severusie. Tu nie chodzi o moje zaufanie. Nie możesz wiedzieć wszystkiego, bo jesteś zbyt blisko Voldemorta, - Dumbledore z troską spojrzał na Snape. - Dobrze wiesz, że może stracić do ciebie zaufanie, zawsze może się tak zdarzyć, a są sprawy o których Tom nie może nawet podejrzewać, że o nich wiem... Severusie, kiedy mnie zabijesz...

Słysząc te słowa, Snape stracił panowanie nad sobą i do głosu doszła nienawiść i żal do dyrektora, które niedawno zagościły w jego sercu.

\- Nie chcesz powiedzieć mi wszystkiego, a oczekujesz ode mnie tej drobnej przysługi, - wybuchnął. - Myślisz, że już wszystko załatwione? A może zmieniłem zdanie?

Dumbledore spojrzał zdumiony na Snape do końca nie rozumiejąc o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi, bo przekonanie Severusa o tym, że dyrektor nim pogardza nie było prawdziwe i wynikało z niewielkiego poczucia własnej wartości nauczyciela. Albus bardzo go lubił, szanował i podziwiał za to, że wychodząc z tak strasznej biedy i zaniedbania osiągnął tak wiele ciężką pracą nad sobą. Severus, jego drogie dziecko, które udało mu się wychować na porządnego, wartościowego czarodzieja, był przeciwieństwem wielu bogatych magów, którzy mając wszystko tak nisko upadli...

-Przyjdź wieczorem do mego gabinetu Severusie, a nie będziesz się uskarżał na brak mojego zaufania, - westchnął Dumbledore.- Wracajmy już, nie czuję się najlepiej.

Czarodzieje powoli szli przez puste o tej porze błonia, zagłębieni we własnych myślach.

\- Czemu uważasz, że nie mam do ciebie zaufania dziecko?- Zapytał po dłuższej przerwie Dumbledore.

Snape zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Gardzisz mną, -wyszeptał. -Oklumujesz pogardę dla mnie, myślisz że tego nie wiem? Nie musisz mnie oszukiwać,- gorzko stwierdził, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem odszedł w stronę zamku powiewając czarną peleryną i zostawiając na błoniach zdumionego Albusa, który z półotwartymi ustami wyglądał jak spetryfikowany.

xxx

Kilkanaście godzin później Albus doszedł już do siebie i z poważną miną zapraszał Severusa do gabinetu.

-Siadaj, proszę, - wskazał mu krzesło stając nad nim i groźnie patrząc mu w oczy. - Severusie, podziwiam ciebie, podziwiam twoją odwagę i ciche bohaterstwo i mniemam, że twoje przekonanie o tym, że pogardzam tobą, wynika z niedowartościowania. Riddle dba o to abyście mieli niskie poczucie własnej wartości, bo takimi ludźmi jest łatwiej manipulować. Miarą mego zaufania do ciebie jest to, że dałem ci wolną rękę we wszystkim i od kilku miesięcy nie interesuję się twoimi poczynaniami wierząc, że wszelkie sprawy załatwisz odpowiednio. Severusie, po mojej śmierci, nie przerywaj, nie zaprzeczaj mi, będziesz miał zadanie do wykonania, bardzo ważne zadanie...- Albus zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. - Tej nocy, kiedy Lord Voldemort usiłował zabić Harrego, Lily rzuciła swoje życie jako tarczę pomiędzy nich i Mordercze Zaklęcie uderzyło rykoszetem w Riddle... Klątwa była tak silna, że część kruchej duszy Toma oderwała się i wszczepiła w jedyną w pełni żywą istotę w tym walącym się budynku...To stąd Potter ma bliznę, łączność z umysłem Voldemorta i umiejętność rozmowy z wężami...Dopóki część duszy Voldemorta tkwi w Harrym, dopóty Voldemort nie może umrzeć.

-Więc chłopiec musi zginąć?- Zapytał pozornie spokojnym głosem Severus.

-Tak. I musi go zabić osobiście Voldemort. To jest bardzo ważne. Sądzę, że będzie można bezpiecznie powiedzieć o tym Harremu gdy Voldemort zacznie trzymać swojego węża pod magiczną ochroną. To będzie twoje zadanie Severusie, powiedzieć mu o tym. Dobrze poznałem Harrego i wiem, że dobrowolnie pójdzie na śmierć równocześnie kładąc kres życia Riddle...

Dumbledore otworzył oczy i jego wzrok spoczął na przerażonej twarzy Severusa.

-Więc chroniłeś go tylko po to, żeby umarł w odpowiednim momencie?

-Co cię tak szokuje Severusie? W ilu morderstwach brałeś udział? Ilu ludzi sam zabiłeś?

-Od wielu lat nikogo, -twardo odpowiedział śmierciożerca, wstając. - Od wielu lat nikt nie umarł w mojej przytomności, nikt komu mogłem pomóc. Wykorzystałeś mnie.

-To znaczy?

\- Szpieguję i kłamię dla ciebie, narażam dla ciebie życie a wszystko to robię dlatego, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo synowi Lily. Dobrze wiesz, że po śmierci Lily chciałem odejść i zostałem na tym świecie tylko po to, aby chronić jej syna. A teraz mi mówisz, że hodowałeś go jak świnię na rzeź?

\- To bardzo wzruszające, Severusie, -powiedział z udawaną powagą Dumbledore, oklumując kpinę. - Więc w końcu dojrzałeś do tego, by przejmować się jego losem?

-Jego losem?- Wykrzyknął Snape, wyszarpując z rękawa różdżkę. - Expectio Patronum!- Krzyknął, i z końca jego różdżki wstrzeliła srebrna łania, smutnym wzrokiem popatrzyła na Albusa, po czym zniknęła za oknem.

Dumbledore śledził jej bieg... Gdy powtórnie spojrzał na Severusa, w jego oczach były łzy.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Zawsze.

-Moje dziecko, - Albus delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu czarnoksiężnika, - mam podstawy sądzić, że Harry przeżyje kolejną Avadę z ręki Voldemorta. Riddle rzucając klątwę zabije część własnej duszy, która tkwi w Harrym. Jestem prawie pewien, że tak się stanie ale Harry nie musi o tym wiedzieć, bo powinien chcieć dobrowolnie poświęcić swoje życie.

-I oczywiście, nie powiesz mi skąd masz tą pewność,- kąciki ust Snape uniosły się ku górze w lekkim uśmiechu.

-Nie dziecko, musisz mi zaufać w tym względzie, -Albus też się uśmiechnął. - Usiądźmy, mam ci jeszcze coś do przekazania. Podać kawę?

Snape skinął głową i na stoliku, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, pojawiły się dwie filiżanki kawy i słodycze.

-Nim Voldemort zabije Harrego, będzie chciał zabić ciebie. I nie będzie mu chodziło Severusie o zdradę. Aby cię zabić nie użyje różdżki, nie będzie chciał ryzykować. Nie będzie też próbował cię zabić na mugolski sposób, gardzi wszystkim co mugolskie... Prawdopodobnie użyje do tego celu Nagini.

Snape po raz drugi tego wieczoru, spojrzał zaszokowany na pryncypała. Faktycznie, nie mogę narzekać na brak zaufania Albusa, pomyślał ironicznie, a głośno zapytał:

-I nie powiesz mi, dlaczego będzie chciał mnie zabić?

-Nie. Przykro mi Severusie, ale nie mogę udzielić ci tej informacji.

Czarodzieje dopili kawę, Severus pożegnał się i wytrącony z równowagi powędrował do lochu. Śmierciożerca nie przejął się swoją rychłą śmiercią ale tym, co Albus powiedział mu o synu Lily... Układanka zaczęła pasować i klocki wskakiwały na swoje miejsca... Cząstka duszy, która się oddzieliła... Cząstka duszy uwięziona poza ciałem... Horkruks, Potter jest horkruksem Voldemorta, Dumbledore opisał horkruksa ani razu nie używając tej nazwy... A Czarny Pan nie wie, że Potter jest jego horkruksem i nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, to jest najważniejsze... Pewno dlatego było takie ważne, aby nie poznał całej przepowiedni, bo wtedy by się zorientował... Krucha dusza, Albus powiedział "krucha dusza", czemu Czarny Pan ma kruchą duszę? Czyżby stworzył więcej horkruksów? Pewno tak. Ile ich stworzył czym są i gdzie je ukrył? Snape w jednej chwili zrozumiał, czemu Albus znika na całe dnie i czemu przestał się interesować szkołą... Szuka horkruksów. Czy jakiegoś już znalazł? Czy pierścień, którego klątwa go zabija, był horkruksem? Był, Snape nagle to zrozumiał, to dlatego przeciął go mieczem Godryka... Srebro Goblinów wchłania wszystko to, co je wzmocni, wchłonęło też jad bazyliszka który niszczy horkruksy... Ach, więc to te informacje Albus przekazuje Potterowi... Swoją wiedzę na temat horkruksów... Więc to będzie zadaniem syna Lily, znaleźć i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy a na koniec poddać się śmierci... Jakież to okrutne. A ja będę musiał mu o tym powiedzieć, że jest ostatnim horkruksem. Śmierciożerca tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć, jednak to nie perspektywa rychłej własnej śmierci tak go przerażała.

W czasie gdy Severus rozmyślał nie mogąc zasnąć, Albus spokojnie spał w swoim łożu nieświadom istnienia na Spinner,s End bogatej biblioteki prawie wymarłego, czarnoksięskiego rodu Prince... Dyrektor nie spodziewał się, że Severus rozpozna horkruksa... W końcu włożył tyle wysiłku aby na całe lata odciąć go od czarnej magii i pousuwał z jego zasięgu te nieliczne księgi, w których były wzmianki o horkruksach... I dobrze wiedział, że Severus nie będzie szukał takich informacji w bibliotekach innych śmierciożerców czy na Nokturnie, ryzykując zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Voldemorta.

xxx

W roku szkolnym 1996/1997, w związku z ujawnieniem się Tego Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać i możliwym atakiem śmierciożerców na szkołę, nauczyciele byli obciążeni bardziej niż zwykle i Snape nie należał do wyjątków. Oprócz obowiązków dydaktycznych, każdy z nauczycieli trzy razy w tygodniu pełnił całonocne dyżury na korytarzach Hogwartu, co łącznie z licznymi dodatkowymi obowiązkami sprawiało, że Severus był zmęczony. W związku z pewną, rychła śmiercią mentora od klątwy kamienia Snape zmienił się, spoważniał i wydoroślał. Zmiana zachowania była najbardziej widoczna na lekcjach, bo nikomu nie dokuczał i nad nikim nie znęcał się mentalnie, ale nie została dostrzeżona przez uczniów pewno dlatego, że nauczał innego przedmiotu niż zwykle. Po ujawnieniu przez Dumbledore, że Harry Potter jest niezamierzonym horkruksem Voldemorta, Snape widząc chłopaka oklumował współczucie dla niego. Nauczyciel w kontaktach z Potterem nigdy nie porzucał oklumencji i gdy patrzył na niego to jego oczy były jak puste dwa tunele. Snape, gdy poznał istotę połączenia umysłu syna Lily z umysłem Voldemorta to uświadomił sobie, że Czarny Pan w każdej chwili może "zobaczyć" jego emocje w umyśle chłopaka.


	58. Szarość Dobro i zło

Szarość. Dobro i zło

W pewien ciepły, majowy wieczór, Snape poczuł załamywanie się magicznych barier ochronnych swego domku. Alchemik wprawnym ruchem różdżki zabezpieczył częściowo uwarzony eliksir Hamujący Oddech i jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy przed drzwiami ujrzał wysoką, chudą postać, skrywającą gadopodobną twarz pod kapturem obszernej peleryny.

-Witaj Panie mój, - Snape zgiął się wpół wpuszczając gościa i oklumując przerażenie niespodziewaną wizytą, bo mogła zwiastować niewyobrażalny ból, cierpienie i upokorzenie.

Voldemort zrzucił kaptur i pewnie wkroczył do saloniku, jakby był u siebie.

-Warzyłeś?

-Tak Panie.

-Dokończ.

Czarodzieje zeszli do piwnicy i Voldemort usiadł w wygodnym fotelu, który sobie wyczarował, obserwując płynne, szybkie, precyzyjne ruchy swojego sługi, mieszańca, z którym był spokrewniony poprzez Gauntów. Snape był prawnukiem barta jego dziadka i jeżeli czarnoksiężnik żywił do kogoś cień pozytywnych uczuć, to tym kimś był właśnie ten czarodziej. Jest taki, jak ja, myślał o nim Voldemort, matka czarownica czystej krwi spokrewniona z moją i obie tak bardzo się zhańbiły zadając się z mugolami i płodząc z nimi potomstwo...

-Czy gdy byłeś w szkole, to ktoś z kolegów kiedykolwiek zaprosił cię do swojego domu? - Zapytał zamyślony Voldemort.

Snape zerknął na Czarnego Pana unosząc głowę znad kociołka i w jego oczach błysnęło zdziwienie.

-Nie, Panie. Tylko na szkolenia.

-Mnie też nie, -czarnoksiężnik mówił wolno, wpatrzony w jeden punkt, nieobecny duchem.- Gdy uczęszczałem do Hogwartu, trwała wojna...

-Grindewald?- Wyszeptał Severus.

-Tak. A mnie co roku w wakacje odsyłano to tego obrzydliwego sierocińca w olbrzymim mieście, gdzie domy płonęły jak mugolskie zapałki i waliły się, przygniatając wszystkich swoim ciężarem... Warzysz eliksir torturujący, ten który zamówiłem?

-Tak Panie.

-Poczekam, wezmę go. Severusie, przed końcem roku szkolnego musisz zlikwidować Dumbledore. Jak zamierzasz tego dokonać?

-Trucizną i Avadą,- odpowiedział czarnoksiężnik, przywołując z głębin umysłu całą nienawiść jaką żywił do Voldemorta i łącząc ją z postacią dyrektora. - Podaję mu śladowe ilości eliksiru Zwiotczającego Mięśnie, - gładko skłamał. - Nie zorientował się, utratę sił wiąże ze starością.

-Dobrze, mój Książę Półkrwi, -powiedział z uznaniem Voldemort. - W wakacje będę chciał przejąć Ministerstwo. Planuję, że od września zostaniesz dyrektorem Hogwartu.

-Dziękuję, Panie mój, -czarodziej, przywołując tym razem wdzięczność jaką żywił dla Dumbledore i łącząc ją z postacią Voldemorta, padł na kolana aby pocałować kraj szaty Czarnego Pana.

Riddle widząc to, uśmiechnął się zimnym, bez cienia radości uśmiechem.

-Zrealizujesz swoje marzenia o władzy, szacunku i bogactwie, -wyszeptał. -Poznasz jakąś godną siebie wiedźmę, może nawet czystszej krwi niż twoja? Zasługujesz na to, jesteś mi bardzo przydatnym sługą, należy ci się nagroda.

-Dziękuję, Panie.

Snape jeszcze niżej ugiął kark, a Czarny Pan zabrał gotowy eliksir i wyszedł, znikając tak nagle jak się pojawił.

xxx

Albus przed końcem roku szkolnego zamierzał poprosić Harrego aby pomógł mu zlikwidować horkruksa, którego udało mu się znaleźć, a te kilka tygodni życia, które mu jeszcze pozostały, postanowił przeznaczyć na pożegnanie z bratem i na swoje drobne przyjemności do których należały opera... i rozmowy z Severusem. Ten stu kilkunastoletni czarodziej nie miał w swoim otoczeniu przyjaciół, oprócz Severusa i brata nie miał nikogo, z kim czułby się swobodnie. Oboje, Severus i Albus, potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Alchemik czuł się obco wśród "porządnych"czarodziejów, wśród nauczycieli, członków Zakonu Feniksa, a wśród śmierciożerców musiał udawać, kłamać i cały czas się kontrolować aby nie wpaść. Albus, mimo że miał wielu znajomych, to z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźnił, bo wobec nikogo nie był szczery. Dumbledore traktował kontakty towarzyskie formalnie, zatajając przed współpracownikami istotne fakty i każdego w jakiś sposób wykorzystując. Na zakończenie teatralnego sezonu, Albus zabrał Severusa do opery Wiedeńskiej. Poza tym, dyrektor prawie codziennie zapraszał Severusa na rozmowy do swego saloniku, ale Snape nie odsłaniał się już przed nim tak jak kiedyś i Albusowi było trochę przykro z tego powodu.

-Nadal uważasz, że cię wykorzystałem i nie jesteś w stanie mi tego wybaczyć?- Zapytał pewnego ciepłego wieczoru.- Wtedy gdy poprosiłem cię abyś został na tym świecie, tej nocy gdy Potterowie zginęli jeszcze nie wiedziałem, nie byłem pewny jaka jest istota blizny Harrego. Nie wykorzystałem cię świadomie.

-Ale nie poinformowałeś mnie o tym, gdy już wiedziałeś, - burknął Severus, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

-Nie. Poinformowałem cię wtedy, gdy nadszedł ku temu czas.

Snape ironicznie uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Dumbledore.

-Jak każdego.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak będzie wyglądał świat gdy twój Pan na setki, a może na tysiące lat przejmie władzę? Ile takich dziewczyn jak Lily straci życie? - Zimno zapytał Albus, a Severus spuścił głowę, ukrywając twarz za kurtyną czarnych, niedomytych włosów. Ten charakterystyczny, podświadomy gest, którego nigdy nie wykonywał będąc wśród śmierciożerców, był oznaką wstydu.

-Tak, masz rację, moje uczucia się nie liczą.

-Ani twoje, ani moje, ani nikogo, dziecko,- westchnął stary czarodziej.- Czy myślisz, że nie lękam się śmierci? Boję się, dlatego tak to wszystko odwlekam ale nikt nie wie, że umieram, nie zgłosiłem się do żadnego magomedyka i wierz mi, to było dla mnie bardzo trudne, siłą woli powstrzymywałem się aby nie błagać o pomoc.

-A teraz? - Wyszeptał Severus.

-Teraz pogodziłem się. Ale nadal jest mi bardzo ciężko, bo tak szybko, już niedługo nadejdzie ten dzień, w którym po raz ostatni ujrzę słońce, w którym po raz ostatni poczuję jego ciepłe promienie na skórze. Gdy mięśnie odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, gdy padam i duszę się to chcę jak najszybciej umrzeć żeby już nie cierpieć, ale kiedy czuję się dobrze to pojawia się żal za uchodzącym życiem... I silna chęć aby to powstrzymać, aby zwrócić się o pomoc... Choć wiem, że nikt nie może mi pomóc.

\- Więc poczekaj jeszcze, mogę być przy tobie i pomagać ci w tych chwilach.

Severus kilka razy był świadkiem jak klątwa porażała ciało Albusa, bo napady były już dość częste. Snape kładł wtedy nad nim ręce i magią rozciągał klatkę piersiową, w ten sposób oddychając za niego i uwalniając od męki.

-Severusie, nie możesz być cały czas przy mnie, a jeżeli nie zrobię tego co zaplanowałem to już niedługo wszyscy zorientują się, że jestem poważnie chory, że umieram.

-No i co z tego?

-Sevrusie, wydaje mi się, że Tom Riddle coś ci polecił wykonać? Najważniejszym jest, żeby nie stracił do ciebie zaufania i abyś ty nie stracił swojej pozycji, bo inaczej nie będziesz mógł pomóc Harremu i nie ochronisz uczniów i szkoły...

-Dobrze, rozumiem, nie musisz kończyć.- Severus wypowiedział te słowa cichym, wypranym z emocji głosem.- Co do ochrony uczniów to dałem ci słowo ale musisz wiedzieć, że "wszystko" to niekiedy może być za mało.

-Jestem tego świadom dziecko, ale chociaż tyle jest lepsze niż nic. A, i Severusie, proszę, to jest mój magiczny portret, który przygotowałem z myślą o tobie. Weź go i noś na piersi, pod medalionem Zakonu. Będzie tam niewidoczny. Zobacz, tutaj jest namalowany feniks, jeżeli go naciśniesz, to po mojej śmierci przybędę i będziesz mógł porozmawiać ze mną.

-Dziękuję, Albusie.

I tak czarodzieje spotykali się rozmawiając o błahych, z pozoru, sprawach, a czas nieubłaganie gnał do przodu pochłaniając dnie i tygodnie, aż wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień, w którym Albus zapatrzony w jaśniejące słońce oznajmił Severusowi:

\- Nadszedł mój czas. Nie zobaczę już następnego dnia. Tej nocy mnie zabijesz.

Snape siedział w wygodnym fotelu, w dyrektorskim gabinecie, który już niedługo miał być jego, i patrzył zrezygnowanym wzrokiem na swego nauczyciela.

-Wiesz, czasami wyobrażam sobie, że umierasz we własnym łóżku, otoczony życzliwymi ci ludźmi, przyjaciółmi, że jestem przy tobie i opiekuję się tobą... Zasługujesz, żeby odejść w taki sposób, otoczony troską bliskich ci osób. To, co chcesz żebym zrobił jest dla mnie wstrętne, nie powinno tak być, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

Dumbedore westchnął i potarł nasadę nosa w geście bezradności.

-Napady są już bardzo bardzo częste, panicznie zaczynam się ich bać, bo jestem sparaliżowany i duszę się. To jest straszna śmierć, Severusie. Czy chciałbyś, abym się aż tak poniżał, bym błagał o śmierć? Czy gdybym poprosił cię o puchar z trucizną to też byś się tak czuł?

-Nie, bo truciznę wypiłbyś sam, będąc tego świadomy.

-Dziecko, przecież to będzie teatr, który odegramy na potrzeby twojego Pana, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy. Pamiętasz ile to już razy odgrywaliśmy różne scenki?

-Tak Albusie, ale tym razem mam cię zabić. Naprawdę i nieodwracalnie. Puchar z trucizną możesz odstawić, nawet trzymając go w ręku, w ostatniej chwili możesz zmienić zdanie. Gdy stanę przed tobą z różdżką w dłoni aby rzucić Mordercze Zaklęcie, to nie będziesz miał wyboru.

-Dobrze dziecko, -Albus złączył palce rąk w charakterystycznym geście, - więc jak będziesz stał przede mną z różdżką, to wejdę do twojego umysłu i pokażę ci to, czego chcę.

-Dobrze, - wyszeptał Severus, kiwając głową.

Snape w tym pięknym, czerwcowym dniu, w którym Albus poinformował go, że nie przeżyje nocy, był wyjątkowo wściekły i zgryźliwy. Wieczorem czar śledzący pokazał mu, że Potter opuszcza szkołę i jakże się zdziwił, gdy zlokalizował go obok Albusa. Alchemik położył się do łóżka w szatach, pelerynie i butach, aby nie tracić czasu na ubieranie i gdy ciemną nocą obudził go Flitwick to błyskawicznie ogłuszył kolegę i poszedł spełnić to, co wymógł na nim Albus.

xxx

Tego pamiętnego wieczoru, w którym został zabity, Dumbledore raźnym krokiem opuścił szkołę wraz z Potterem schowanym pod peleryną niewidką i truchtającym u jego boku. Czarodzieje udali się do Hogsmeade, skąd Albus deportował się, ciągnąc za sobą Harrego. Dyrektor zamierzał zabrać horkruksa i zlikwidować go w swoim gabinecie rękoma Pottera, po czym zamierzał poprosić Severusa aby go zabił. Dumbledore dokładnie zaprojektował scenę własnej śmierci planując, że najpierw wypije podtrute wino Snape a następnie nauczyciel rzuci na niego Avadę. Ta klątwa była bardzo ważna ze względu na Czarną Różdżkę i Severus nie mógł dociec, dlaczego Albusowi tak na tym zależało.

Dyrektor przed kilkoma tygodniami znalazł horkruksa, którym był medalion ukryty w nadmorskiej jaskini pod eliksirem torturującym. Czarodziej nie przyznał się do tego Harremu, budząc jego zdumienie tym jak sprawnie przełamuje zabezpieczenia w jaskini. Och, Albus lubił być podziwiany, lubił błyszczeć, a przecież takie małe niepowiedzenie nie robiło nikomu krzywdy. Niestety, trudno jest wszystko przewidzieć gdy ma się tak genialnego przeciwnika jakim jest Lord Voldemort. Wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem do momentu gdy dyrektor wypił eliksir. Dalej, wydarzenia potoczyły się niezupełnie zgodnie z planem, a właściwie to zupełnie niezgodnie z planem Albusa. Eliksir torturujący, który Albus był zmuszony wypić, spowodował tak silny atak jak żaden poprzedni dając początek bolesnemu konaniu, i Potterowi ledwo się udało powrócić z Albusem. Duszący się, pozbawiony sił dyrektor Hogwartu bezwładnie leżał na trotuarze w Hogsmeade, budząc tym przerażenie Pottera. Dopiero widok Mrocznego Znaku nad Wieżą Astronomiczną zmobilizował żelazną wolę, i Albus nadnaturalnym wysiłkiem woli wsiadł na miotłę. Po wylądowaniu, zdumionym oczom czarodziejów ukazała się pusta, cicha wieża... Dumbledore był przerażony bo zrozumiał, że ktoś celowo go tu zwabił i tym kimś na pewno nie był Snape.

-Idź i sprowadź mi tu natychmiast Severusa, z nikim nie rozmawiaj, nie zatrzymuj się, to jest obecnie najważniejsze, przyrzekłeś mi posłuszeństwo, - Dumbledore powiedział cichym, wyraźnym głosem do ukrytego pod peleryną niewidką Harrego, tuląc do piersi poczerniałą dłoń świadomy, że umiera.

W momencie, gdy Potter zaczął schodzić w dół spełniając rozkaz, Albus usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi na wieżę więc szybko unieruchomił Harrego silną, nie do przełamania klątwą. Gdy przeklinał, różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni spadając na błonia z wysokości najwyższej hogwarckiej wieży. Albus został rozbrojony przez młodego Malfoya, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że stał się panem najpotężniejszej różdżki na świecie. Konający dyrektor, konwersując z Draconem, nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywał się aby nie umrzeć przed przybyciem Snape. Bardzo pomagała mu w tym ściana, którą podpierał i dzięki której mógł ustać na nogach, ale nawet ona nie zapobiegła powolnemu zsuwaniu się dyrektorskiego ciała na podłogę. Niedługo po Malfoy,u na wieżę weszli kolejni śmierciożercy, rodzeństwo Carrows, Fenrir Greyback, Dołohow. Wilkołak chętnie zabawiłby się dyrektorem gdyby Antonin mu w tym nie przeszkodził, ratując Dumbledore przed bolesnym poniżeniem. Po kilku minutach na scenę wkroczył Snape i jego zdumionym oczom ukazał się konający Albus, przerażony Draco i czterech innych śmierciożerców. Czarnoksiężnicy w milczeniu rozstąpili się przed Księciem Półkrwi. Severus zdecydowanie odtrącił Malfoya i stanął przed przyjacielem z różdżką w dłoni, celując w jego serce. Albus, patrząc swemu drogiemu dziecku prosto w oczy, błagał go o śmierć i Snape z nienawiścią do całego świata za to co Albus wymusił na nim, rzucił Mordercze Zaklęcie. Niestety, świadkiem tego jak przeklinał byli nie tylko śmierciożercy... Widział to także Potter ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, z czego Snape dzięki czarowi śledzącemu dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę. Ciało Albusa wyrzucone potężną siłą zaklęcia, uniosło się ku górze i podążyło śladem Czarnej Różdżki.

-Jazda stąd, szybko- krzyknął Książę Półkrwi, chwytając Malfoya za kark i ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia.

Pozostali pobiegli za nimi.

Severus, pod pancerzem oklumencji, wykorzystując żelazną wolę, ukrywał niewyobrażalne cierpienie, ból na granicy szaleństwa spowodowany rzuceniem Morderczego Zaklęcia na jedynego człowieka, który go lubił, szanował, który poświęcił mu tak wiele czasu i nigdy nie był wobec niego złośliwy czy okrutny, nigdy nie wykorzystał jego słabości, mimo że tyle razy się przed nim odsłonił, który w jakiś sposób, Severus czuł to sercem, go kochał. Snape udało się ochronić Dracona i wywiązać się ze zobowiązania jakie nakładała na niego Wieczysta Przysięga, a na błoniach ochronił Pottera przed kolegami śmierciożercami, którzy chcieli się nim zabawić. Gówniarz uparł się go dorwać, budząc tym ponure rozbawienie szkolonego do walki śmierciożercy. Jednak gdy Potter, tak jak kiedyś jego ojciec, zaczął przeklinać go jego własnymi klątwami, to Severus stracił panowanie nad sobą bo to było dla niego za wiele, to było jak kropla, która przepełniła czarę. Książę Półkrwi przestał się oklumować ukazując straszliwy ból rozrywający mu duszę, ale na szczęście nie zrobił krzywdy synowi Lily, bo zaatakował go hipogryf wyganiając poza teren Hogwartu, skąd bezpiecznie się deportował.


	59. CZĘŚĆ V DYREKTOR Rozdział Uciekinier

CZĘŚĆ V DYREKTOR

Rozdział: Uciekinier.

We dworze Malfoy,a powoli zbierali się śmierciożercy, którzy brali udział w akcji na terenie Hogwartu: Draco Malfoy, Yaxley, Snape, Rowle, Dołohow, Alecto i Amycus Carrow, Scabior, Bellatrix, Rudolfus i Rabastan Lestrange. Greyback nie został wpuszczony, Glizdogon przekazał mu sakiewkę pełną galeonów, co w pełni usatysfakcjonowało wilkołaka.

\- Dumbledore nie żyje, Panie mój, - oznajmił Snape, gdy Czarny Pan pojawił się w rozległej, kominowej komnacie.

Na wężowatej twarzy Voldemorta pojawiło się coś na kształt uśmiechu.

\- Jak?- Zapytał cichym głosem.

-Avadą Panie, na wieży Astronomicznej, gdzie został zwabiony przez Mroczny Znak. Błagał mnie, abym darował mu życie,- kpiąco poinformował Snape, perfekcyjnie kłamiąc i pomijając fakt, że dyrektor był rozbrojony gdy go przeklinał. Śmierciożerca z szacunkiem spuścił głowę, ukrywając za barierami oklumencji potworny ból, rozgoryczenie, pogardę dla siebie i nienawiść do Voldemorta.

-Usiądź tutaj Severusie, obok mnie, jestem bardzo zadowolony z ciebie, gdy przejmę władzę, zostaniesz dyrektorem Hogwartu.

Voldemort publicznie potwierdził to, co nie tak dawno obiecał słudze, a Snape zajął wskazane miejsce budząc zawiść pozostałych śmierciożrców, tak złaknionych pochwał i nagród z rąk swego Pana. W trakcie walk na szkolnych korytarzach stracił życie Jugson, ale Voldemort nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

\- Jak to się stało?- Zapytał cichym, zimnym, obojętnym głosem, gdy Thorfin poinformował go o tym.

-Klątwa zabijająca ześlizgnęła się po tarczy kogoś z Zakonu i Jugson oberwał rykoszetem, Panie, -powiedział Rowle, nisko spuszczając głowę, bo to jego Avada pozbawiła kamrata życia.

Czarny Pan nie skomentował tej informacji, ani nie wydawał się być zły na Thorfina. Na sali, na moment zapanowała cisza.

-Malfoy miał problem z rzuceniem niewybaczalnego, Panie, -do rozmowy wtrącił się Dołohow, jeden z najsprawniejszych i najinteligentniejszych czarnoksiężników na usługach Voldemorta, który dowodził większością akcji likwidacyjnych.

Śmierciożercy zarechotali, nawet Severus ukazał żółte, nierówne zęby wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie uśmiechu. Czarny Pan spojrzał zamyślony na młodego sługę.

-A więc będziesz musiał poćwiczyć niewybaczalne, Draco. Będę cię szkolić osobiście, - dodał.

Śmierciożercy zamarli, i przy stole zrobiło się nagle cicho. Voldemort nauczycielem, niech Merlin ma w swojej opiece Dracona, pomyślał Snape, przypominając sobie jak to przed kilkunastoma laty Voldemort nauczał go oklumencji.

-Severusie, czy ktoś o tym wie, że zabiłeś tego miłośnika szlam?

-Potter to widział Panie, prawdopodobnie był ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, bo przy Dumbledore na wieży stały dwie miotły. Dopadł mnie na błoniach zarzucając morderstwo,- doprecyzował.

-Będę musiał zdyskredytować Pottera, zajmę się tym, -wolno powiedział Czarny Pan, - ale teraz aurorzy będą cię poszukiwać, więc do czasu nim przejmę Ministerstwo, nie możesz wracać ani do szkoły ani do własnego domu. Czy przechowujesz coś nielegalnego?

-Nie, Panie, -Snape wykrzywił twarz w ironicznym uśmiechu, -wszelkie zakazane księgi i artefakty poukrywałem.

-Dobrze. Chwilowo zamieszkasz w nienanoszalnej części dworu. Malfoy wskaże ci twój pokój.

-Dziękuję, Panie.

Voldemort na chwilę zamyślił się, a śmierciożercy wpatrzeni w niego nie przerywali ciszy.

\- Naszym priorytetem jest przejęcie Ministerstwa, tak aby nikt postronny się nie zorientował. Yaxley, postaraj się podporządkować sobie szefa.

\- Piusa Thicknesse, Panie?

-Tak. Postaraj się rzucić na niego Imperio. Obecnego Ministra Magii zlikwidujemy. Thicknesse jako Przewodniczący Departamentu ds. Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów zostanie Ministrem na mocy ustawy, bez wyborów. Gdy to się stanie, to ty zajmiesz jego stanowisko, Yaxley.

Yaxley spijał wzrokiem z ust Voldemorta każde słowo. - Tak Panie, - wyszeptał wyraźnie szczęśliwy.

\- Oprócz przejęcia władzy, drugim naszym najważniejszym zadaniem jest likwidacja Pottera, -kontynuował zamyślony Voldemort. - Tych, których wyznaczę do tego zadania będę wzywać osobno. Na dziś to wszystko, możecie odejść.

Voldemort pstryknął palcami, i w salonie ni z tego ni z owego pojawił się Luciusz. Snape nie poznał go, widząc wychudłą postać z zapadniętą twarzą i podkrążonymi oczyma. Jego duma i wyniosłość gdzieś przepadły, śmierciożerca poruszał się niepewnie, przerażony i zestrachany.

\- Malfoy, zaprowadź Severusa do jego kwatery.

-Tak Panie, -wyszeptał Luciusz, nisko się pochylając.

Snape pokłonił się Czarnemu Panu i wyszedł za Luciuszem. Czarodzieje milcząc przemierzali długi korytarz, aż wreszcie gospodarz zatrzymał się i otworzył jakieś drzwi. Komnata była jasna, z dużymi oknami i z balkonem, utrzymana w niebieskim kolorze, obramowana złotem, wypełniona gustownymi, dębowymi, wypolerowanymi na wysoki połysk meblami.

-Obok jest pokój kąpielowy tylko dla ciebie, przyzwij skrzata Ogryzka, pomoże ci.

-Dziękuję Luciusz, - Snape rozglądnął się po eleganckiej kwaterze.

Czarodzieje pożegnali się, Snape wszedł do środka i magicznie zapieczętował drzwi. Po kąpieli w gustownej wannie, w której obsługiwał go Ogryzek, Snape zlikwidował czary, które wykrył, przeniósł łoże w miejsce, w którym udało mu się zlikwidować obcą magię i zabezpieczył je własnymi czarami. Odświeżony i przebrany położył się do łóżka po czym aktywował portret Dumbledore i poczuł ciepło oraz życzliwość, którymi mentor obdarzał go za życia, co choć trochę złagodziło cierpienie.

-Jest tak, jak zaplanowałeś, zostałem najbardziej zaufanym sługą,- oznajmił.

-Cieszę się. I dziękuję ci Severusie, jesteś bardzo dzielnym człowiekiem.

-Dziękujesz mi za to, że cię zabiłem? -Sarknął czarnoksiężnik.

-Przecież konałem i dobrze wiesz o tym. Błagałem Merlina, bym utrzymał się na nogach do twojego przybycia. Severusie, skontaktuj się ze mną za kilka dni, będę miał dla ciebie ważne zadanie.

-Jakie?- Zapytał Snape, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi.

-Chodzi o przeniesienie Harrego z domu wujostwa do domu któregoś z członków Zakonu.

Severus zamarł ze zdziwienia i nic nie odpowiedział. Czyżby Albus zmienił się po śmierci, że udziela mi informacji, o które proszę? Pomyślał.

xxx

Po ucieczce Snape aurorzy przeszukali jego gabinet i siedzibę na Spinner,s End, jednak nic nie znaleźli. W gazetach ukazały się krótkie wzmianki o poszukiwaniach nauczyciela eliksirów, ale szybko przestano interesować się jego osobą, a aurorzy zrezygnowali z tropienia czarnoksiężnika na wyraźne polecenie Thicknesse, Przewodniczącego Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, który nadzorował aurorat. W gazetach zaczęły pojawiać się artykuły o niejasnej roli Pottera w zabójstwie (przypadkowym zepchnięciu z wieży?) Dumbledore. Przypominano nieumiejętność kontroli emocji i niezrównoważenie psychiczne chłopaka uwypuklając fakt, że Dumbledore cały czas go chronił, broniąc innym dostępu do niego. Czyżby to był wypadek spowodowany bezwiednie przez Pottera, który później oskarżył o to znienawidzonego przez siebie nauczyciela? Po kilkunastu dniach, Snape wobec przychylności prasy i braku zainteresowania aurorów odzyskał swobodę ruchów, ale nie afiszował się unikając miejsc publicznych takich jak Pokątna i nie odważył się pojawić w szkole. Śmierciożerca, tak jak poprosił go Dumbledore, aktywował jego portret na początku lipca i jakżeż się zdziwił, gdy polecenie Albusa zawierało odpowiedzi na pytania, które kilka godzin wcześniej zadał mu Czarny Pan.

-Severusie,- powiedział Voldemort, - musisz się dowiedzieć kiedy, w jaki sposób i gdzie zostanie przeniesiony Potter z domu wujostwa.

-Severusie, -powiedział portret Dumbledore, -w połowie lipca, w sobotę, będziemy przenosić Harrego do domu któregoś z członków Zakonu Feniksa, ale w Ministerstwie rozpuścimy informację, że zrobimy to w przeddzień jego urodzin. Chłopak poleci na miotle, chroniony przez Zakon. Musisz o tym poinformować swojego Pana. Postaraj się odnaleźć Dunga na Nokturnie i rzucić na niego Confundo wszczepiając mu myśl o siedmiu Potterach pod wielosokowym w taki sposób żeby myślał, że to jest jego pomysł. To powinno ochronić Harrego.

-Dobrze Albusie, -powiedział zdumiony sługa Czarnego Pana.

Książę Półkrwi bez trudu odnalazł Dunga w jakiejś knajpie i zrobił to, o co go poprosił Dumbledore, po czym przekazał Czarnemu Panu prawdziwą informację o czasie i sposobie przeniesienia Pottera, co bardzo wzmocniło jego pozycję wśród śmierciożerców.

Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie lipca Snape miał sporo wolnego czasu i trochę włóczył się po Nokturnie, spotykając się z kolegami. Odwiedził też dawną siedzibę Zakonu Feniksa chcąc się upewnić, czy nie zostały tam jakieś rzeczy mogące ujawnić jego prawdziwą rolę, bo to że Voldemort zainteresuje się tym domem było tylko kwestią czasu. Śmierciożerca bez trudu przełamał barierę Szalonookiego, bo nie zabił Dumbledore z taką intencją o jakiej myślał były auror. W domu przy Grimmuald Place 12 nie było żadnych kompromitujących go dokumentów, Albus był genialnym czarodziejem i tak wiele spraw zaplanował... W prywatnym pokoju Syriusza, Snape znalazł stary list napisany przez Lily, który Black musiał dostać niedługo przed uwięzieniem. Śmierciożerca popłakał się nad tym listem, bo pismo Lily przypomniało mu dawną przyjaźń i szczęśliwe dni... Lily dowiedziała się, że Albus pracował z Grindewaldem, że to on wymyślił to pieprzone hasło i pewno dlatego Potterowie nie zaufali mu do końca. Alchemik był wściekły na swego mentora o te tajemnice, bo gdyby przed laty publicznie przyznał się do błędu młodości to ludzie by mu wybaczyli, był tego pewien.

Snape, mając dużo wolnego czasu, odwiedzał tych, których lubił i miejsca w których się czuł dobrze będąc częstym gościem w domu Mary i Mike,a. Mike w tym czasie ostro pił, bo ponownie miał jakieś nieokreślone, złe przeczucia, a Mary płakała po kątach. Severus starał się rozmawiać z przyjacielem łagodząc konflikty między małżonkami.

-Czy twoi rodzice byli szczęśliwi?

Pewnego razu, Mike zadał mu niespodziewane pytanie. Był ciepły, lipcowy dzień i czarodzieje siedzieli na werandzie popijając wino skrzatów. Snape zapatrzył się na trzymany w ręku, wypełniony czerwienią kieliszek.

-Po co ci to wiedzieć? - Wyszeptał wreszcie zerkając na przyjaciela i Mike dostrzegł w tym spojrzeniu cień bólu.

Snape nie oklumował umysłu, rzadko korzystał z tej formy zabezpieczenia będąc z przyjaciółmi.

-Tak się zapytałem, bo twój ojciec... Twoja matka była czystej krwi z bardzo starego i potężnego rodu.

-Ach, o to ci chodzi, - kąciki bladych, wąskich ust Snape uniosły się w uśmiechu. -Odpowiedź na twoje pytanie nie jest prosta, -westchnął, i po chwili rozpoczął: - Myślę, że przez pierwsze lata byli bardzo szczęśliwi. To się skończyło, gdy ojciec stracił pracę i rozpił się. W domu nie było co jeść, zresztą co ja ci będę tłumaczył? Sam dobrze wiesz o co chodzi.

-A nie rzuciła na niego czarów?

Słysząc to, Severus roześmiał się.

-Nie, nie podejrzewam. Już raczej na siebie, aby wydać się bardziej atrakcyjną ale która kobieta tego nie robi?

-No tak, -zaśmiał się Mulciber.

-Czemu chciałeś to wiedzieć?- Nie odpuszczał Severus.

-No wiesz, Mary i ja... Mary jest co prawda czarownicą ale... Chciałem wiedzieć czy warto, czy warto jest robić coś takiego wbrew wszystkim, wbrew otoczeniu, wbrew rodzinie...

-To jest twoje życie, Mike. Twoje i Mary, - wzruszył ramionami Snape.- Korzystaj z tych chwil, kiedy jesteście razem, bądź szczęśliwy, bo naprawdę warto.

Mike spojrzał na niego ponurym wzrokiem. - Ostatnim razem mój Znak zapłonął jak się spuszczałem, mówię ci, niesamowite przeżycie.

Severus wybuchnął śmiechem, a Mike nie obraził się co było miarą ich przyjaźni. -Mnie się to jeszcze nie zdarzyło, mówisz że rozkosz rozładowania była niesamowita?- Wydusił z siebie, krztusząc się winem.

-Nie życzę ci tej rozkoszy, - Mike tłumił śmiech, czując się swobodnie przy Alchemiku. - Książę, mam do ciebie prośbę,- powiedział po chwili już poważnie, a Severus błyskawicznie uspokoił się. - Gdyby mi się coś stało to zaopiekuj się Mary, -wyszeptał nie patrząc na Snape.

-Co ty mówisz, Imperius? Gdy coś ci się stanie, to poproszę go o Mary i będzie bezpieczna nie martw się o to, ale proszę cię, nie myśl w taki sposób.

Mike nic na to nie odpowiedział, unikając wzroku Severusa.

Anne w lipcu została zaproszona przez szkolną koleżankę i nie było jej w domu. Severus kupował chrześnicy drogie prezenty, bo nie raz spał w domu Mary i Mike,a gdzie czuł się swobodniej i lepiej niż w rezydencji Malfoy,a i pragnął odwdzięczyć się za gościnę.

xxx

W pierwszej połowie lipca 1997 roku, Voldemort był zaabsorbowany przejmowaniem władzy w magicznej Brytanii, centrum dowodzenia ustanawiając w rezydencji Malfoy,a. To tutaj wzywał swoich śmierciożerców zlecając zadania i omawiając plany, to tutaj przebywali słudzy, którzy byli poszukiwani i za bardzo nie mogli się pokazywać publicznie.

Voldemort w tym czasie często naradzał się ze śmierciożercami pracującymi w Ministerstwie lub mającymi za kilka tygodni objąć wysokie stanowiska, dając innym spokój. Przejęcie władzy wymagało dokładnych przemyśleń, Voldemort wiedział, że nie może pozwolić sobie na najmniejszy błąd. Za rok, dwa, gdy już ugruntuję swoje rządy na Wyspach, będę mógł zacząć planować podbój magicznego świata, myślał czarnoksiężnik.

Voldemort nikomu nie zdradził sposobu w jaki uzyskał nieśmiertelność, ale za kilkanaście lat zamierzał uczynić nieśmiertelnymi swoje godne, przydatne sługi, aby pomagali mu rządzić światem. Czarnoksiężnik nie raz zastanawiał się, czy Snape powinien dostąpić tego zaszczytu... Jest co prawda jednym z najbardziej przydatnych sług, ale jest mieszańcem, poprzez pochodzenie niegodnym nieśmiertelności.

Bardzo przydatnym sługą Voldemorta był także Thomas Yaxley, pracownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, który rzucił Imperio na swego szefa, Piusa Thicknesse. Po przejęciu Ministerstwa Thicknesse zostanie Ministrem Magii a Yaxley zajmie jego stanowisko, aby miał swobodny dostęp do trzymanego pod Imperio Piusa, postanowił Voldemort. Macnair zostanie kierownikiem Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami... Trzeba będzie zlikwidować Bones, zbyt przeszkadza i jest odporna na Imperio. Travers przejmie stanowisko, które obecnie zajmuje ta czarownica: Kierownik Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Albert Rucorn zostanie szefem Departamentu Transportu Magicznego, obecnie jest zastępcą kierownika w tym dziale, a jego obecnego szefa zlikwidujemy. Największym problemem dla Voldemorta było obsadzenie kierowniczych stanowisk w Biurze Aurorów. Po długich przemyśleniach zadecydował, że szefem Auroratu zostanie Rowle, tak on będzie odpowiedni, będzie się nadawał, mimo że nie jest zbyt inteligentny. Jego zastępcą będzie Dołohow, który będzie nadzorował Thorfina aby nie popełnił jakiegoś głupstwa. Antonin jako obcokrajowiec nie mógł pełnić kierowniczych funkcji w Ministerstwie. Kingsleya, obecnego kierownika auroratu i członka Zakonu Feniksa trzeba będzie zlikwidować, tak jak i obecnego Ministra Magii, bo ci czarodzieje są zbyt niebezpieczni i zagrażaliby nam.

I tak powoli, acz nieubłaganie, zbliżał się ten najważniejszy dla Voldemorta dzień, nie, nie dzień w którym przejmie Ministerstwo i władzę tylko dzień, w którym Potter opuści dom wujostwa, dzień w którym wreszcie go zlikwiduje pozbywając się raz na zawsze problemu.


	60. Bitwa nad Surrey

Bitwa nad Surrey

Voldemort w lipcu 1997 roku dysponował około trzydziestoma zdolnymi do walki śmierciożercami i to było dwa razy więcej niż wojowników Zakonu Feniksa. Czarny Pan wezwał ich wszystkich, stali teraz przed nim na leśnej polanie w maskach i w obszernych pelerynach z kapturami na głowach, które uniemożliwiały identyfikację postronnym, mimo upału w ciężkich, nabijanych ćwiekami butach.

-O godzinie czternastej spotkamy się kilometr nad mugolską miejscowością Surrey. Macie być na miotłach. Rzucicie na siebie czary zwodzące. Zaatakujecie ochronę Pottera, ale chłopak jest mój, nie macie prawa go atakować, ranić, ani zabić, możecie go porwać, jak zdołacie. Pozostałych możecie zabić. Czy to jest jasne?

-Tak, Panie, - dobiegł go szmer głosów.

-Więc do zobaczenia za godzinę.

Śmierciożercy deportowali się. Voldemort powrócił do dworu Malfoya, gdzie od kilku miesięcy przebywał. Czarnoksiężnik w dobrze strzeżonym lochu tego domu przetrzymywał Ollivandera, wytwórcę różdżek, który torturowany poradził mu, aby do zabicia Pottera użyć innej różdżki niż bliźniacza. Voldemort zabrał różdżkę Luciuszowi, bo nie zamierzał już wzywać na akcje tego nieudacznika. W walce zastąpi go syn.

Snape podążył śladem Czarnego Pana i gdy szykował się do walki będąc w swojej kwaterze, wyczuł czyjąś obecność za drzwiami a po chwili usłyszał głos właścicielki tego uroczego dworku.

-Wpuść mnie, Severusie.

-Co się stało, Narcyzo? - Zapytał zdumiony jej widokiem.- Proszę cię wejdź, ale nie mam za wiele czasu, spieszę się, to nie może zaczekać?

-Draco, - załkała czarownica wchodząc, po czym załamała ręce. - Wyznaczył go do walki.

-Tak, wiem, za Luciusza,- westchnął Snape.- Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc.

-Może zginąć, jest taki młody,- szlochała.

-Każdy może zginąć, ja też mogę, to jest wojna, nie mam możliwości go niańczyć.

Narcyza rozpłakała się na dobre.

-Severusie, wtedy mi pomogłeś, -powiedziała cicho.

-Pole bitwy to nie jest szkoła, przykro mi, Narcyzo - powiedział Snape, odrywając ręce czarownicy od swojej szaty, biorąc miotłę i wychodząc. Narcyza chcąc nie chcąc, podążyła za nim.

Na niebie nad Surrey śmierciożercy ustawili się w kręgu, na miotłach i pod czarami zwodzącymi. Nie czekali długo, gdy ich zdumionym oczom ukazały się cztery miotły, dwa testrale i jeden latający motor. Na każdym latającym obiekcie siedziało dwóch czarodziejów: Potter wraz z osobą towarzyszącą. Siedmiu Potterów zaszokowało śmierciożerców, którzy nie wiedzieli co robić, bo rozkaz Czarnego Pana był jasny... Nie mogli nawet zadrasnąć Pottera, więc otoczyli wzlatujących w niebo członków Zakonu Feniksa tworząc jakąś dziwaczną milczącą eskortę. Pierwszy obudził się z letargu Dołohow waląc Avadą w kierunku Kingsleya, i po chwili powietrze wypełniły lecące w różnych kierunkach zielone płomienie. Zaatakowani czarodzieje rozlecieli się na cztery strony świata i śmierciożercy w małych grupkach podążyli za nimi.

Działał jeszcze czar śledzący rzucony przed trzema miesiącami na Pottera, i Snape zlokalizował go na błyskawicznie oddalającym się motorze, z Hagridem za kierownicą. Śmierciożerca przez chwilę obserwował ten pojazd, i gdy podążyło za nim trzech młodych, niedawno naznaczonych gówniarzy, to odwrócił się i poleciał za Lupinem.

Voldemort był wściekły, bo znowu sprawa zabicia Pottera zaczęła się komplikować. Pewno jest na miotle, znając jego mistrzostwo w lataniu, myślał. Mioteł dosiadali aurorzy: Szalonooki i Tonks oraz Remus Lupin i Arthur Wesley. Na testralach siedzieli Bill Wesley i Kingsley, oczywiście wraz z Potterami.

Czarny Pan poleciał za Moodym zakładając, że chłopak będzie z najsprawniejszym aurorem. Avady latały we wszystkich kierunkach... Voldemort wzniósł silną tarczę wokół siebie i lecąc jak ptak, przeklinał w kierunku czarodziejów na miotle...

Snape za bardzo nie musiał się angażować, bo nikt oprócz niego nie poleciał za Lupinem, więc spokojnie podążał za jego miotłą zerkając na boki, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, bo nie miał chęci przeklinać.

Bellatrix, przed kilkoma dnami poniżona przez Czarnego Pana i wściekła na siostrzenicę, bo to przez nią zaznała upokorzenia, uparła się ją zabić, ale nie poradziła sobie w walce ze sprawną aurorką i gdy miotła, której Tonks dosiadała, znikła za barierami ochronnymi Zakonu, to odszukała jej męża.

Snape, gdy tylko dojrzał Bellatrix podążającą w jego kierunku, to zaczął przeklinać niewybaczalnymi jednak dość bezładnie, tak aby nikogo nie trafić. Alchemik nie przejmował się brakiem skuteczności w walce, bo wszystkim była znana jego awersja do mioteł. Bella wyprzedziła go mierząc w plecy Lupina i Snape chcąc ratować wilkołaka, wycelował w plecy Belli przeklinając Sectusemprą. Niestety, jego miotła niespodziewane podskoczyła i klątwa obcięła ucho rzekomemu Potterowi. Po chwili, Lupin z fałszywym Potterem zniknęli za barierami Zakonu a Snape zawrócił rzucając na siebie czar zwodzący, bo Bill Travers przyzywał go poprzez Mroczny Znak, który każdy śmierciożerca miał wypalony lewym na przedramieniu. Severus wylądował na jakimś polu i od razu zorientował się, że wydarzyło się coś złego.

Kingsley był następnym podejrzanym o to, że leci z prawdziwym Potterem więc jego tropem ruszyło aż pięciu śmierciożerców i klątwy śmigały we wszystkich kierunkach. Jeden ze sług Czarnego Pana znalazł się zbyt blisko aurora i nagle zachwiał się na miotle, łapiąc się za lewy bark. Kamrat zaatakowanego, który był najbliżej, podleciał ku rannemu koledze chcąc pomóc gdy dosięgła go klątwa Kingsleya. Śmierciożerca rozłożył ręce, przetoczył się na plecy i spadł z miotły, a kolega z niesprawnym ramieniem ruszył za nim w dół, usiłując go ratować... W tym czasie, Voldemort przeklął Avadą Pottera, który siedział na miotle za Szalonookim, ale klątwa przeleciała obok, a przerażony rzekomy Potter deportował się, uciekając z pola bitwy. Auror usiłował go zatrzymać i wtedy oberwał dokładnie już wymierzoną Klątwą Zabijającą, która była przeznaczona dla jego towarzysza. Szalonooki poleciał bezwładnie w dół, ku ziemi, a czarnoksiężnik za następny cel obrał Pottera siedzącego na testralu z Kingsley,em. Za szefem aurorów podążało trzech śmierciożerców i Voldemort przyłączył się do nich. Czarny Pan już wzniósł różdżkę, już z jego ust miała paść formułka klątwy zabijającej gdy usłyszał krzyk młodego chłopaka, którego niedawno naznaczył.

-Panie mój, prawdziwy Potter jest na latającym mugolskim motorze, wraz z Hagridem...

Severus gdy tylko wylądował to od razu ich zobaczył, wysoką postać w masce, kapturze i obszernej pelerynie pochylającą się nad drugą, podobnie odzianą, leżącą na ziemi. Snape podejrzewając co się wydarzyło, podszedł ku nim na sztywnych nogach.

-Kto to jest, - wyszeptał czując kamień w żołądku, bo już wiedział, serce mu mówiło kto został zabity.

Pochylony śmierciożerca wyprostował się, odrzucając maskę. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy.

-Michael Mulciber.

Snape padł na kolana, zdjął maskę i odgarnął włosy z twarzy przyjaciela. Mike wyglądał, jakby spał.

-Kto, - wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Kingsley.

Snape pochylił się obejmując Mike,a, a Bill Travers uklęknął przy nim i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Czarnoksiężnicy przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli.

-Musimy oddać jego ciało Mary. Pomóż mi deportować się z nim. Co z twoim ramieniem?

-Nic takiego, oberwałem ale nic mi nie będzie, -mruknął Travers.

Czarodzieje aportowali się w szkockich górach i Snape wszedł na teren nienanoszalnej posiadłości. Na spotkanie wybiegła mu zdenerwowana Mary. Czarownica czuła sercem, że wydarzyło się coś niedobrego.

-Mike, -zawołała z szaleństwem w oczach, gdy zobaczyła idącego ku niej Severusa.

Severus objął czarownicę.

-Nie żyje, -wyszeptał.

Śmierciożercy nie mogli uspokoić rozpaczającej, rwącej włosy z głowy czarownicy. Kamraci ułożyli Mike,a w salonie, na wyczarowanym podwyższeniu, magicznie zamykając mu oczy i usta.

-Mary musimy już lecieć, czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby teraz z tobą zostać?

-Sąsiadka, Finola Nosy, zaraz przyleci... i wezwę Anne, niedługo powinna tu być.

Snape napoił czarownicę eliksirem uspokajającym prosząc aby natychmiast go wezwała gdyby się źle poczuła, po czym słudzy Voldemorta pożegnali się i wyszli.

xxx

Śmierciożercy biorący udział w akcji zbierali się w gościnnej komnacie dworu Malfoya. Czarny Pan był wściekły, bo po raz kolejny nie dopadł Pottera, po raz kolejny gówniarzowi udało się uciec. Śmierć sługi była mu obojętna i nawet nie wspomniał Mulcibera, a swoją wściekłość wyładował na Luciuszu, bo to jego różdżka go zawiodła.

-Już nie Panie, błagam, błagam, już nie mogę, Panie błagam! Panie, Panie! Zrobię wszystko, tylko już nie, aaaaa!

Po domu roznosiły się wycie, płacz i krzyki czystej krwi właściciela tej uroczej posesji, ale Czarny Pan był wściekły i nie zamierzał kończyć.

-Jeszcze trochę poboli lub nakarmię tobą Nagini, -wysyczał, przestając torturować dopiero wtedy, gdy ofiara straciła przytomność.- Wynoście się, - zasyczał do swoich sług, po czym zabrał przerażonego, trzęsącego się ze strachu Dracona i zszedł do piwnicy wyładować złość na Ollivanderze, który źle mu doradził.

Narcyza połykając łzy, z pomocą skrzatów domowych przetransportowała Luciusza do ich prywatnych komnat. Severus poszedł za nimi i gdy Ogryzek z Wredotką ułożyli swojego Pana w łóżku, to napoił go eliksirem cucącym.

\- Zajmij się nim, Severusie, -poprosiła Narcyza, - ja zawiadomię magomedyka.

Luciusz po chwili otworzył oczy. Śmierciożerca blady jak śmierć, półprzytomny z bólu, spojrzał na kamrata.

-On mnie wykończy, Severus.

-Nie panikuj. Niedługo przejmie władzę, będzie miał inne sprawy na głowie niż dręczenie ciebie. Nie będzie miał na to czasu. Proszę, eliksir postcrucio, wypij.

-Twój?

-Oczywiście, jak mogłeś pomyśleć inaczej?- Snape ironicznie wydął usta, jednocześnie unosząc głowę Luciusza.

-Dziękuję, Alchemik.

-Już lepiej?

-Tak.

Luciusz nie wytrzymał napięcia, zaczął drżeć, jego twarz wykrzywia się, a po policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

-Uspokój się, śmierciożerco, -powiedział szorstko Snape. -Nie pomożesz sobie, jeżeli zaczniesz panikować. Postaraj się nie rzucać mu w oczy.

-Staram się, Severus.- Z ironią słyszalną w głosie, odpowiedział Luciusz.

Snape pożegnał się i wyszedł gdy do sypialni weszła przerażona Narcyza z magomedykiem. Za nimi wślizgnęli się Rudolfus z Rabastanem przerażeni tym, co spotkało szwagra.

Na drugi dzień, Severus padł na kolana przed Czarnym Panem i nisko pochylając głowę, zapytał:

-Panie, czym mógłbym mieć prośbę?

-Proś o co chcesz Severusie, jestem z ciebie bardzo zadowolony.

-Panie, podaruj mi szlamę Mulcibera, proszę, - wyszeptał śmierciożerca.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się.

-Ach, więc to o to ci chodzi. Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić?

-Jeszcze nie wiem, Panie. Czy mógłbym ją wywieść za granicę?

-Jeżeli chcesz, to oczywiście, że możesz.

-Czy będę mógł pobrać jej pieniądze z Gringotta?

-Za dwa, trzy tygodnie bank będzie mój i gobliny nie będą miały nic do powiedzenia. Możesz wziąć szlamę razem z jej galeonami.

-Dziękuję ci, Panie, - Snape pochylił się do podłogi, całując kraj szaty Czarnego Pana.

xxx

Pogrzeb Mulcibera zgromadził wiele osób, bo Mike był bardzo lubiany. Na cmentarzu byli koledzy z Nokturnu, śmierciożercy, jego bracia: Sebbus i Aeron z rodzinami oraz żona z córką. Mary nie mogła się pozbierać od czasu śmierci Mike,a i Snape trzymał ją pod eliksirami uspokajającymi. Trumnę ponieśli przyjaciele zabitego śmierciożercy: Severus, Ian, Anthony, Bill, Thomas oraz Albert, pragnąc tym gestem uczcić zabitego kolegę. Mowę nad trumną wygłosił Czarny Pan. Severus podtrzymywał zapłakaną panią Mulciber i przytulał Anne, swoją chrześnicę i córkę zmarłego przyjaciela. Gdy trumna spoczęła w dole, śmierciożercy szczelnym kordonem otoczyli grób odpychając pozostałych i przywołując na twarze maski a na grzbiety charakterystyczne peleryny. Czarnoksiężnicy krótkimi machnięciami różdżek uformowali grobowiec, po czym wznieśli różdżki ku niebu oddając niemy hołd zmarłemu towarzyszowi.

-Morsmordem, -przeklęli równocześnie silnymi głosami, a na niebie rozkwitł potężny Mroczny Znak, symbol ich zniewolenia, cierpienia i hańby...

Czarny Pan deportował się, a Mary zaprosiła uczestników pogrzebu na stypę do swojego domu. Snape z Traversem i Rucornem magicznie powiększyli salonik, a Malfoy pożyczył skrzaty domowe, aby pomogły obsługiwać gości. Czarodzieje zasiedli do stołu zastawionego dużą ilością jadła i napitków. Po obfitym posiłku goście powoli żegnali się, i po kilku godzinach pozostali już tylko najbliżsi koledzy zmarłego: Snape, Avery, Crabbe, Rucorn,Travers, Scabior, Yaxley, Macnair, Selwyn, Dołohow. Śmierciożercy wspominali Mike,a, Nokturn, akcje w których brali udział, pojmania, przesłuchania, więzienie. Snape poprosił wdowę na rozmowę, do sąsiedniego pokoju.

-Mary, co dalej zamierzasz?- Zapytał z troską.

-Chcemy z Anne wyjechać do Francji i tam się osiedlić. Anne za dwa lata skończy szkołę i ma szansę na dobrą pracę w tym kraju. Dom sprzedamy, tu wszystko za bardzo przypomina mi Mike,a, to bardzo boli...

-Dobrze, będzie jak chcesz, spodziewałem się, że będziesz chciała wyjechać, pomogę ci. Gdy już będziesz za granicą, gdy będziecie czegoś potrzebowały, proszę informuj mnie o tym. Obiecałem Mike,owi, że będę was chronił.

-Dobrze Severus, dziękuję.

Czarodzieje zamyślili się, a z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegły ich słowa piosenki, wtórując ich myślom... To Albert Rucorn wyczarował gitarę i przez ścianę słychać było jego śpiew:

Uliczki Nokturnu, szaleńcze ucieczki przed aurorami, szaty ze śmietników i kradzione jedzenie.

Pożyczaliśmy sobie peleryny i knuty na lody.

W piwnicach paliliśmy zioła, a pierwszy seks był w zrujnowanej kamienicy, na brudnym barłogu.

Pierwsza kradziona na Pokątnej różdżka i któż by się przejmował namiarem?

My, dzieci z Nokturnu tak mało potrzebowaliśmy do szczęścia.

Szczęśliwi gdy udało się najeść, szczęśliwi gdy udało się ogrzać, szczęśliwi gdy udało się uniknąć klątwy.

Minęło już tyle lat, i wielu z nas zostało kimś.

Ale uliczki Nokturnu wciąż żyją w nas, wracamy do nich myślą gdy nasz świat się wali

I tam szukamy pocieszenia, gdy wiatr dmie nam w oczy.


	61. Lord Voldemort przejmuje władzę

Lord Voldemort przejmuje władzę

Voldemort zaplanował przejąć Ministerstwo Magii pierwszego sierpnia 1997 roku, ale już znacznie wcześniej były podejmowane działania mające to umożliwić. Wielu urzędników zostało przekupionych, niektórzy byli trzymani pod Imperio a część z własnej woli współpracowała ze śmierciożercami. W lipcu, w wypadku zginął przewodniczący Departamentu Transportu Magicznego i Minister Magii na to stanowisko powołał Alberta Rucorna, zastępcę tragicznie zmarłego czarodzieja. Bones, szefowa Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, pod koniec lipca wysłała sową pisemne wypowiedzenie pracy i przeszła na magiczną emeryturę. Rodzina czarownicy była zbulwersowana decyzją ciotki tym bardziej, że powinowata nigdy nie wyrażała chęci rezygnacji z urzędu. Czarownica zostawiła list w którym oznajmiła, że wyjeżdża do Afryki poznawać tamtejsze magiczne obyczaje, co bardzo zdziwiło jej przyjaciół. Siostry nieoczekiwanie zwolnionej urzędniczki wyższego szczebla zaczęły robić szum i zgłosiły jej zaginięcie bo z Amelią nie było żadnego kontaktu, ale po kilku dniach, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, uspokoiły się i wycofały zgłoszenie. I nawet jeżeli ktoś taki jak Arthur Wesley był pewny, że szantażowano familię byłej przewodniczącej, to siedział cicho, bo jak każdy obawiał się o bezpieczeństwo własnej rodziny.

W wakacje 1997 roku, wielu wyższych urzędników Ministerstwa przeszło na emerytury, ale nie było powodu do niepokoju, bo na przykład były przewodniczący Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami miał się dobrze, pokazywał się w miejscach publicznych i udzielał się w charytatywnych organizacjach.

Scrimgeour był świadom, że coś złego dzieje się w Ministerstwie, ale był bezradny. Minister natrafiał na niewidzialną barierę niechęci, a jego polecenia były torpedowane. Scrimgeour zdawał sobie sprawę jak niewielkie poparcie w magicznym świecie ma idea równości mugolaków, mugoli i "prawdziwych" czarodziejów, choć nikt się nie afiszował z nieprawomyślnymi poglądami. Rufus nie miał poparcia nawet w auroracie, skąd się wywodził i gdzie przez lata był szefem, bo nie lubił się z Kingsley,em, swoim następcą. Shacelboot był zagadkową postacią i Rufus do końca nie mógł dociec przyczyny jego niechęci do siebie, nie podejrzewając aurora o sprzyjanie Dumbledore.

Ministrowi nie udało się przekonać Harrego Pottera aby oficjalnie poparł Ministerstwo, zresztą w lipcu, wobec bardzo złej prasy jaką miał chłopak, nie było to już takie istotne. Gazety sugerowały, że Potter jest chory psychicznie a na pewno niezrównoważony, że ma napady wybuchów magii nad którymi nie panuje.

Scrimgeour świadomy, że traci grunt pod nogami, godzinami przesiadywał w swoim gabinecie lękając się klątwy uzależniającej, która mogła go dopaść znienacka, lękając się opuszczać Ministerstwo i węsząc wkoło pułapki i spiski. Wieczorem pierwszego sierpnia, minister jak zwykle był w pracy i siedząc przy biurku rozmyślał nad sytuacją, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Za drzwiami stał Pius Thicknesse, przewodniczący Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Scrimgeour zdziwiony porą odwiedzin, pewny że ten wysoki rangą urzędnik ma mu do przekazania jakąś ważną informację, otworzył drzwi.

xxx

W komnacie gościnnej dworu Malfoy,a Czarny Pan zgromadził śmierciożerców, którzy mieli wziąć udział w przejęciu Ministerstwa. Był koniec lipca, słoneczny, ciepły dzień, ale w izbie panował półmrok i było chłodno. Zaciągnięto okienne kotary, a w kominku palił się ogień. Voldemort zaplanował, że zmiana władzy odbędzie się niepostrzeżenie, tak aby nikt postronny się nie zorientował. Najważniejszą sprawą było zlikwidowanie Ministra Magii i do tej roboty Voldemort wyznaczył najsprawniejszych i najinteligentniejszych czarnoksiężników, jakimi dysponował.

-Dołohow, Travers, Snape, Yaxley, Scabior, Rabastan, Rudolfus,- wywoływał czarodziejów, którzy słysząc swoje nazwiska nisko pochylali głowy, a z ich ust padały pełne pokory słowa:

-Tak, Panie.

-Obezwładnicie Scrimgeour,a, przepytacie go i zlikwidujecie, jest zbyt niebezpieczny. Amycus, Alecto, Macnair, Nott, Bella, Rowle, zlikwidujecie Kingsleya. Gdy ich załatwicie, to przeszukacie domy członków Zakonu Feniksa. Prawie wszyscy z nich są czarodziejami czystej krwi, macie zatrzymać tylko tych, u których znajdziecie niezbite dowody na to, że nam w czymkolwiek zagrażają. Resztę przepytacie i wypuścicie.

Snape został wyznaczony do przeszukania domu Arthura Wesley,a. Do pomocy dostał Iana Avery,ego, Anthonego Crabbe, Goyle,a, Notta oraz braci Lestrange. Po przydzieleniu zadań, Voldemort zakończył zebranie.

-Początek akcji wyznaczam na piątą po południu, Yaxley wpuścisz do ministerstwa tych, którzy tam nie pracują.

Śmierciożercy pożegnali się ze swoim Panem i Snape powlókł się korytarzami dworu Malfoy,a do kwatery, którą zajmował i którą zabezpieczył czarami przed podsłuchem. Gdy już się tam znalazł to przywołał Albusa, aktywując jego portret.

-Spodziewałem się tego, -powiedział mentor, gdy Severus streścił polecenia Czarnego Pana. - Ostrzeżemy Kingsleya przed samą akcją żeby miał możliwość ucieczki, ale Scrimgeour musi zginąć, przykro mi, bo gdyby akcja się nie powiodła to Voldemort zacząłby węszyć zdradę. Kto będzie dowodził?

-Yaxley.

-Może zażądać od ciebie Veritaseum.

-Ten eliksir warzy się miesiąc,- Severus wzruszył ramionami.

-No tak, masz rację. No, to powodzenia na akcji Severusie, - westchnął portret Dumbledore.

-Życzysz powodzenia śmierciożercy?

-Życzę powodzenia najodważniejszemu członkowi Zakonu Feniksa, - uśmiechnął się namalowany Albus, budząc swoimi słowami zdumienie Snape.

xxx

Minister Magii otworzył masywne, dębowe drzwi i do gabinetu wszedł Pius Thicknesse, a za nim wślizgnęło się siedmiu śmieciożerców w charakterystycznych pelerynach i z odsłoniętymi obliczami. Stary auror gwałtownie cofnął się już wiedząc, że zginie. Rufus szybciej niż pomyślał, wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nie zdążył rzucić żadnego zaklęcia bo różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, a sparaliżowany minister padł na miękki, puszysty dywan. Śmierciożercy pobieżnie przeszukali gabinet. Thicknesse stał biernie przy drzwiach, patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem i Scrimgeour zorientował się, że Przewodniczący jest pod Imperio. Czarnoksiężnicy sprawnie związali Ministra i przelewitowali na krzesło, dla pewności przywiązując go do tego mebla.

-Witaj Rufus, - konwersacyjnym tonem zagadnął go starszy z braci Lestrange.

Odpowiedzią było wyniosłe milczenie. Scrimgeour nie załamał się i oprócz wycia, jęków i spazmów bólu śmierciożercy nie wydobyli z niego żadnych innych dźwięków. Minister nie odezwał się, mimo że było torturowany przez siedmiu oprawców. Słudzy Voldemorta chcieli się przede wszystkim dowiedzieć gdzie jest Potter, ale nie uzyskali tej informacji, jak zresztą żadnej innej i pół godziny później skończyli z Ministrem. Avadę na nieprzytomnego po torturach Scrimgeour,a rzucił Rudolfus Lestrange...

W tym czasie gdy czarnoksiężnicy przesłuchiwali Rufusa, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle i Nott usuwali ministerialne zabezpieczenia chroniące domy członków Zakonu Feniksa. Czarnoksiężnicy wyznaczeni do rewizji zbierali się powoli w biurze zabezpieczeń. Snape ze swoimi ludźmi deportował się pod Norę, czarnoksiężnicy sprawnie zlikwidowali pozostałe czary ochronne i ponownie deportując się, pojawili się pomiędzy gośćmi weselnymi w charakterystycznych strojach i maskach, budząc przerażenie. W Norze odbywało się wesele Williama, najstarszego syna Arthura.

-Proszę uspokoić się, nikomu nic się nie stanie, -krzyknął magicznie wzmocnionym i zniekształconym przez maskę głosem Severus, stając na podwyższeniu dla orkiestry. - Gdzie jest właściciel tego domu?

Arthur Wesley ze spokojną, kamienną twarzą podszedł do śmierciożercy.

-Wskaż mi dwie komnaty, gdzie moglibyśmy przepytać gości, - powiedział Snape pewnym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.-Nie obawiaj się, nikomu nic się nie stanie jeżeli będziecie posłuszni.

Wesley dyskretnie rozglądnął się. Byli otoczeni, śmierciożercy tak się ustawili, że mieli wszystkich na różdżkach, pod kontrolą. Zresztą, kto by się teraz im opierał? Minister został zabity a Ministerstwo jest właśnie obsadzane ludźmi Voldemorta.

-Oczywiście, proszę za mną,- powiedział, wprowadzając niechcianych gości do domu.

Czarodziejów przesłuchiwali Snape i Nott, a pozostali pilnowali porządku. Po przepytaniu domowników i weselnych gości śmierciożercy przeszukali Norę, ale nic nie znaleźli. Wesley,owie byli bardzo zdziwieni, bo śmierciożercy byli grzeczni, nikt nie został obrażony, nikt nie był torturowany, nic nie zginęło, nikogo nie zabrali ze sobą ani nie zamordowali.

Snape dobrze wiedział, że Potter był w Norze, pokazał mu to czar śledzący podczepiony do namiaru, który wygasł przed dwoma dniami kiedy to syn Lily osiągnął pełnoletność, ale tą wiedzę oklumował głęboko pod powierzchnią umysłu i gładko dał się nabrać na Ronalda Wesley,a powalonego smoczą ospą i leżącego na strychu. Prowadzący przesłuchania śmierciożerca i jednocześnie członek Zakonu Feniksa zorientował się, że syn Lily musiał być pod wielosokowym, bo nie wspominał o nim nikt z gości. Natomiast wielu widziało pannę Granger i Snape miał nadzieję, że deportowała się wraz z Potterem.

W czasie gdy część śmierciożerców przeszukiwała domy członków Zakonu Feniksa, druga grupa przejmowała Ministerstwo Magii. Dołohow i Rowle rzucili namiar na nazwisko Czarnego Pana "Voldemort", bo tylko najzawziętsi przeciwnicy Czarnego Pana nazywali go tym imieniem.

Późną nocą, we dworze Malfoya, zbierali się wszyscy śmierciożercy biorący udział w akcji. Czarny Pan był zadowolony, bo wreszcie obsadził swoimi ludźmi Ministerstwo i dostał tak pożądaną władzę, ale z drugiej strony był wściekły, bo znowu nie udało mu się pochwycić Pottera i uciekł Kingsley, który mógł mu zagrozić.

-Jutro opublikujemy informację, że Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour zmarł nagle na serce, w swoim gabinecie. W takiej sytuacji, zgodnie z obowiązującym prawem, nowym Ministrem Magii został przewodniczący Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Pius Thicknesse. Yaxley, przygotuj swoją nominację na szefa tego departamentu, nominację Rowle na kierownika biura aurorów, Dołohowa na jego zastępcę, Traversa na kierownika Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Thicknesse ma ci to wszystko podpisać. Jutro ogłosimy zaginięcie kasy auroratu i ucieczkę kierownika biura aurorskiego, Kingsleya. Będzie poszukiwany listem gończym z oskarżenia o kradzież.

-Tak Panie, - Yaxley w pełnym szacunku geście pochylił głowę.

-Bella, czemu nie zlikwidowaliście Kingsleya?

-Uciekł Panie mój, ktoś go ostrzegł.

Voldemort zamyślił się. Musiał być jakiś przeciek, ktoś coś wypaplał w knajpie, przy kieliszku, będę musiał bardziej uważać, myślał czarnoksiężnik, ale nie brał pod uwagę zdrady, bo plan przejęcia Ministerstwa powiódł się i Scrimgeour niczego się nie spodziewał. - Rowle mnie wzywa,- po dłuższej chwili wolno przemówił, przerywając ciszę jaka zapanowała w ogromnej komnacie gościnnej dworu Malfoyów.- Czekajcie na mnie, skrzaty podadzą wam coś do jedzenia i picia.

Zmęczeni akcją, Severus, Ian i Tony usiedli przy bocznym stoliku, a usłużny skrzat Malfoy,a podał im ognistą i zakąski. Czarodzieje zaczęli jeść, równocześnie obserwując otoczenie. Po chwili, na środku komnaty zmaterializował się wściekły Czarny Pan, z Thorfinem i z Antoninem. Na sali zrobiło się cicho, jak makiem zasiał. Severus zamarł z kieliszkiem w ręku, w połowie drogi do ust.

-Więc wezwaliście mnie tylko po to żeby powiedzieć, że Potter po raz kolejny wam uciekł?- Wysyczał Czarny Pan. -Rowle, idziemy, Draco chodź z nami. Antonin poczekaj tutaj, Draco przyjdzie po ciebie.

Czarny Pan wyszedł wraz z wywołanymi śmierciożercami, a Dołohow, kredowo blady, jakby ostatnia kropla krwi odpłynęła mu z twarzy, ciężko opadł na krzesło obok Snape.

Alchemik magicznie przelewitował ku niemu szklanicę ognistej i Antonin chwycił naczynie.

-Dziękuję, Severus, -burknął.

-Co się stało?

-Rzuciliśmy namiar na imię Czarnego Pana, -powiedział Dołohow, nie patrząc na niego.- Potter je wypowiedział, więc deportowaliśmy się tam gdzie wskazał namiar i wezwaliśmy Czarnego Pana. Potem już nic nie pamiętam.

-Uciekł?- Zapytał głupio Tony, ten czarnoksiężnik nigdy nie był zbyt lotny.

-Kurwa,-wysyczał Antonin, groźnie marszcząc twarz i ukazując niezdrowe, zaniedbane zęby.

Śmierciożercy zamilkli pijąc w milczeniu, bo Dołohow był bardzo niebezpieczny i bali się jego gniewu, bali się z nim zadzierać. Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach pojawił się przed Dołohowem blady jak śmierć, młody Malfoy.

-Wzywa cię, -wyszeptał.

Antonin wstał, i czarodzieje poszli w głąb dworu, do dobrze zabezpieczonej akustycznie komnaty, a Snape pijąc ognistą zastanawiał się, który z nich był bledszy.

-Biedny Antonin. Ciekawe, w jakim stanie jest Thorfin?- Zapytał Crabbe, zapatrzony w swoją szklankę.

-Po co ci to wiedzieć Tony? Ciesz się, że to nie ty oberwałeś,- wyszeptał Severus, a czarnoksiężnicy pokiwali głowami.

W tym dniu już nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Voldemort powrócił po pół godzinie i odprawił sługi. Snape poszedł do swojej kwatery i leżąc w łóżku aktywował portret Dumbledore.

-Na nazwisko Czarnego Pana nałożono namiar, trzeba to natychmiast przekazać synowi Lily,- oznajmił, gdy już zdał sprawozdanie z przebiegu wydarzeń.

-Nie mam kontaktu z Harrym, przykro mi, -odpowiedział portret mentora.

-Co?!

Snape był bardzo zdziwiony, więc portret powtórzył, że nie ma kontaktu z Harrym.

-Ale dlaczego?

-Niestety, nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Severusie.

Czarodzieje pożegnali się, ale wytrącony z równowagi Snape nie mógł zasnąć pomimo zmęczenia i późnej pory. Śmierciożerca zastanawiał się, czemu Dumbledore nie zapewnił sobie kontaktu z synem Lily po swojej dokładne zaplanowanej śmierci? Przecież zapewnił sobie kontakt z nim i z prawie każdym członkiem Zakonu. Czyżby to chodziło o horkruksy? Nie, przecież Potter wie o nich, ma za zadanie je zniszczyć... Śmierciożerca im bardziej zastanawiał się nad tym, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że jest jeszcze coś, coś o czym nie wie syn Lily i o czym on nie wie, bo jedynie chęć uniknięcia niewygodnych pytań mogła skłonić Albusa do takiej decyzji.

xxx

Po kilku dniach, które minęły od przejęcia Ministerstwa, Snape został przesłuchany przez szefa aurorów Thorfina Rowle i oczyszczony z zarzutu zabójstwa Albusa Dumbledore. W trakcie tego "przesłuchania" śmierciożercy rozmawiali o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym co się wydarzyło na Wieży Astronomicznej.

-Thorfin, ty szefem aurorów?- Snape z trudem stłumił śmiech, gdy po przywitaniu zajął miejsce w wygodnym fotelu.

-Sam się temu dziwię,-sarknął Rowle. - Wiesz, jak sobie pomyślę o tym co oni mi robili tam na dole, w lochach, to najchętniej rozpieprzył bym ten budynek.

-Nie możesz, wściekłby się, - powiedział już poważnie Snape.- Jak z Antoninem radzicie sobie z aurorami?

-Część została zwolniona i poznikali,- Rowle wykrzywił twarz w potwornym grymasie i Snape dobrze wiedział o co chodzi, -kilku jest trzymanych pod Imperio, przyjęliśmy kilkunastu młodych, świeżo naznaczonych, ale są kiepscy i trzeba ich przeszkolić.

-Pobawiliście się trochę?- Snape mówiąc to, paskudnie się uśmiechnął.

-Zabronił nam,- powiedział z żalem w głosie Thorfin.- Nim ich załatwiliśmy, napisali listy do rodzin. Powiedzieliśmy im, że jeżeli tego nie zrobią to ich bliscy zginą w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Po ciałach nie zostało śladu, -dodał mściwie.

-Bronili się?

-Żaden nawet nie zdążył przekląć, - Rowle wzruszył ramionami.- Braliśmy ich pojedynczo, z zaskoczenia, gdy nie spodziewając się niczego przychodzili rano do pracy. Zapoznali się od wewnątrz z tymi pojedynczymi celami w lochach, -dodał z mściwą satysfakcją.

Severus, gdy już dowiedział się wszystkiego czego chciał, to pożegnał się z kamratem.

-Ach, a jaki jest wynik przesłuchania? - Zapytał na odchodne.

Thorfin parsknął śmiechem.

\- Czekaj, zapisałem sobie aby niczego nie przekręcić. Aaa, niekontrolowany wybuch magii Pottera zepchnął z wieży Dumbledore. Biedny dyrektor, stał za blisko krawędzi, -zaszydził szef biura Aurorskiego. - Potter zareagował tak agresywnie na widok porządnych czarodziejów, samych członków rodów najczystszej krwi!

-Och, dobrze wiedzieć co się na tej wieży wydarzyło, - Snape lekko się uśmiechnął i wyszedł, słysząc za plecami rechot Thorfina.

Wieczorem, będąc już w swojej kwaterze, Severus aktywował portret Albusa.

-Aurorzy których się obawiał zostali zabici. Ciała zlikwidowali, ale nie znęcali się nad nimi. Zostali zmuszeni do napisania listów do rodzin, że nagle muszą wjechać.

-Dziękuję ci Severusie, jesteś bardzo odważnym człowiekiem, -powiedział z uznaniem Albus, bo Snape nie musiał mu tego mówić, to nie było istotne. - Powiadomimy ich rodziny ale obawiam się, że jeżeli chcą przeżyć to muszą siedzieć cicho.

-Masz rację Albusie,- westchnął Snape.

Po zapoznaniu się z wynikiem przesłuchania, Yaxley uniewinnił Severusa Snape z zarzutu morderstwa Albusa Dumbledore, a uniewinnienie podpisał będący pod Imperio Minister Magii Thicknesse, równocześnie popisując list gończy za Potterem. Harry był poszukiwany w sprawie o zabójstwo Dumbledore, z podejrzeniem o przypadkowe dokonanie tego morderstwa.

Ministerstwo pod rządami śmierciożerców zmieniło się. Pomnik Magicznego Braterstwa stojący w hallu zastąpił Pomnik Dominacji Czarodziejów, Minister podpisał ustawy o rejestracji mugolaków, o zakazie nauki mugolaków w magicznej szkole, w Hogwarcie, oraz o obowiązku szkolnej nauki dla magicznych dzieci czarodziejów, także wtedy gdy tylko jedno z rodziców jest czarodziejem. Rozpoczęły się okrutne prześladowania mugolaków, ich rodzin i czarodziejów im sprzyjających, ruszyły pierwsze procesy mugolaków z oskarżenia o kradzież różdżki i umiejętności magicznych. Szlamy były pozbawiane różdżek i wtrącane do Azkabanu.

Prześladowania nie objęły wdowy po Mulciberze, bo Snape prosił o nią Czarnego Pana i Mary była ponad prawem. W pierwszych dniach sierpnia Severus pomógł Mary przenieść się do Francji. Snape zaopatrzył czarownicę we wszelkie potrzebne dokumenty i eskortował ją na statek. Dzięki wstawiennictwu śmierciożercy, Mary mogła wywieźć cały majątek i wszystkie galeony z Gringotta przelać do banku Francuskiego, co w tym czasie nie było już takie proste i szybkie do załatwienia ale cóż, w świecie tworzonym przez Voldemorta Snape był prominentem i mógł wiele.

Po tygodniu urzędowania, nowy Minister Magii mianował Severusa Snape dyrektorem Hogwartu i dla śmierciożecy rozpoczął się bardzo pracowity okres wypełniony naradami z Czarnym Panem... I z portretem Albusa Dumbledore.


	62. Nowy dyrektor

Nowy dyrektor

-Severusie, najważniejsza jest dyscyplina... Uczniowie z rodów wiernych tradycji nie będą z nią mieli problemu, pozostali początkowo będą się buntować, ale z czasem się dostosują... Nie damy im wyboru. Dla tych, którzy będą unikać obowiązku szkolnego utworzymy obóz przymusowej pracy i nauki, wierz mi, niewielu będzie ignorować szkołę. Ten rok będzie przejściowy, ale już od przyszłego roku zlikwiduję podział na domy i wszyscy będą wychowywani w duchu Syltherina. Wprowadzimy kary fizyczne, to nie jest nic niezwykłego, takie kary są nadal stosowane w tradycyjnych rodach czystej krwi. Severusie, jako dyrektor nie możesz bezpośrednio angażować się w karanie uczniów aczkolwiek masz takie prawo... Za utrzymanie dyscypliny w szkole uczynię odpowiedzialnego Amycusa, który będzie nauczał Czarnej Magii... Z programu i kodeksu karnego wykreślimy pojęcie zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Młodzi czarodzieje będą się uczyć Crucio wykonując kary na kolegach. Czy to jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe, Severusie?

Voldemort przerwał monolog i spojrzał na sługę. Czarodzieje znajdowali się w nienanoszalnej części dworu Malfoy,a, w przytulnym i gustownie urządzonym saloniku, ale skupiony na rozmowie Snape nie zwracał uwagi na otaczające go piękno.

-Tak Panie, mnie też w taki sposób uczono tej klątwy.

-Dobrze... Co sądzisz o nauczycielach? Nie chciałbym od razu wymieniać ich wszystkich, to nie byłoby korzystne dla naszego wizerunku.

-Mam wrażenie Panie, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ci czarodzieje poświęcili się pracy i nie sądzę, aby chcieli ryzykować bezpieczeństwo uczniów, swoje, czy swoich rodzin buntując się.

Snape wyrażając opinię pochylił głowę w geście szacunku i pokory.

-Tak... Też tak uważam... W przyszłym roku będę chciał usunąć McGonagall, a z pozostałymi postąpimy w zależności od tego jak się będą zachowywać. Zwolniony etat mugoloznastwa obejmie Alecto. Trzeba ułożyć programy nauczania tych dwóch przedmiotów, musimy to jeszcze przedyskutować Severusie. Przedmiot: czarna magia w tym roku będzie jeszcze nosić dotychczasową nazwę: Obrona, ale Amycus będzie de facto nauczał czarnej magii. Uważam, że Crucio, Avadę i Imperio powinno się nauczać już w czwartej klasie, co o tym sądzisz Severusie?

-Też tak uważam mój Panie, - powiedział Snape beznamiętnym głosem, bo sam był uczony tych klątw mając piętnaście lat, na szkoleniu które odbyło się w wakacje po czwartej klasie.

-Szlamy nie będą miały prawa magicznej edukacji, odpowiedni dekret już został wydany, musisz zweryfikować listy uczniów.

-Tak Panie.

-Na dzisiaj to wszystko, pojutrze rano będę chciał cię widzieć.

-Tak, Panie mój.

Dyrektor nisko się pokłonił i wyszedł.

Dla Snape sierpień przemijał szybko i niezauważalnie, na wysłuchiwaniu poleceń Czarnego Pana i przygotowaniach do objęcia nowej posady. Snape miał za zadanie opracować programy nauczania dla wszystkich klas z mugoloznawstwa i z obrony przed czarną magią. Czarodziej w tym okresie był także częstym gościem w Ministerstwie, przekazując Yaxleyowi polecenia Voldemorta dotyczące szkoły. Będący pod Imperio Yaxleya Minister Magii rozwiązał Radę Nadzorczą i obecnie szkoła podlegała bezpośrednio pod Ministra, czyli de facto pod Voldemorta.

Wieczorami Severus aktywował portret Albusa, przekazując mu najnowsze wiadomości.

-Albusie, coraz bardziej przeraża mnie świat tworzony przez Czarnego Pana, - wyszeptał pewnego dnia, gdy już przekazał najnowsze informacje. - W lipcu wykończył Burbage, za rok planuje zlikwidować Minerwę...

\- Mam nadzieję, że los się dopełni w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym, ale gdyby tak się nie stało to ostrzegę Minerwę. Teraz jest za wcześnie aby komukolwiek o tym mówić, bo pewno Voldemort powiedział jedynie tobie o tym, że zamierza ją zabić.

-Pewno tak. Przekazałeś synowi Lily informację o namiarze? Gówniarz nie ma żadnych oporów przed wymawianiem imienia Czarnego Pana, - stwierdził Snape, bo nazwisko "Voldemort", które usłyszał w swojej głowie przypomniało mu o tym.

-Nie, nie miałem możliwości przekazać mu tej informacji.

-A wiesz przynajmniej gdzie on teraz przebywa, Albusie?

-Przy Grimmuald Place 12. Severusie, kiedyś pragnąłeś takiego świata jaki teraz tworzy twój Pan, świata w którym jesteś kimś, masz szacunek, pieniądze i władzę.

-Jako kilkunastoletni gówniarz,- sarknął czarodziej. -Czemu mi o tym przypominasz? Teraz jestem już zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

-Wiem o tym dziecko, ale cały czas powinieneś pamiętać o tym kim byłeś i ile wyrządziłeś zła... Postaraj się hamować zapędy Carrow,ów w karaniu uczniów.

-Mam bardzo niewielkie pole manewru. Jeżeli za bardzo będę ingerował w to co robią, to poskarżą się i Czarny Pan mnie przeklnie. Dostanę wpierdol i nic nie zyskam. Czarny Pan uważa, że nie powinienem angażować się w karanie uczniów. Chodzi o to, aby mój wizerunek w czarodziejskim świecie był pozytywny. On uważa, że o czystą krew należy bardzo dbać, niezależnie od poglądów jej posiadaczy i w tym upatruję możliwość temperowania Carrow,sów. Gorzej jak narazi się im mieszaniec, wtedy nie będę miał żadnego argumentu.

-Ten rok będzie dla ciebie bardzo ciężki, drogie dziecko,- westchnął portret mentora.

-Każdy był ciężki, odkąd ujawniłeś Pottera,- burknął czarnoksiężnik, wyczuwając zdziwienie u swego opiekuna.

Czarodzieje pożegnali się, ale Snape nie mógł zasnąć i długo w noc rozmyślał nad tym co usłyszał od obu swoich panów.

xxx

W sierpniu, gdy Severus był zaabsorbowany wdrażaniem w obowiązki dyrektora Hogwartu, oblicze czarodziejskiego świata zmieniało się w tempie wręcz rewolucyjnym. Rewizje w domach pozostałych członków Zakonu Feniksa nie miały tak łagodnego przebiegu jak u Wesley,ów. Tonksowie byli torturowani Crucio i spalono dom Dedalusa, tego który uciekł z Dursley,ami, ale na szczęście nikt nie zginął. Przy Ministerstwie powstała Komisja ds Rejestracji Mugolaków i rozpoczęły się procesy z oskarżenia "o kradzież różdżki i wiedzy magicznej". Mugolacy po procesach byli zsyłani do Azkabanu gdzie szybko umierali a śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że dementorzy dostali pozwolenie na ich "całowanie". Wielu mugolaków uciekło i ukrywało się wykorzystując magię. Prześladowani czarodzieje bardzo liczyli na Harrego Pottera, liczyli że zostanie przywódcą buntu przeciwko Voldemortowi ale słuch po nim zaginął i gryfon przepadł jak kamień w wodzie, budząc zniechęcenie i zwątpienie u swoich zwolenników. Harry Potter poszukiwany pod zarzutem morderstwa Dumbledore, ukrywał się w tym czasie wraz z przyjaciółmi w dawnej siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa i opracowywał plan wykradzenia medalionu Umbridge, należącego w przeszłości do pani Smith i będącego horkruksem. Bo medalion, ten sam który Albus Dumbledore z takim oddaniem wydobył spod eliksiru torturującego płacąc życiem za swoje poświęcenie, okazał się podróbką. Prawdziwego horkruksa zabrał przed laty Regulus Black, brat Syriusza i śmierciożerca omamiony w młodości przez Voldemorta, który po kilku miesiącach służby Czarnemu Panu przejrzał na oczy. Regulus zginął, niestety horkruks nie został zniszczony i po latach znalazł się w rękach Umbridge.

Siedziba w której młodzi czarodzieje się ukrywali, niegdysiejsza siedziba potężnego, czarno magicznego rodu Black, była dobrze strzeżona czarami i była nienanoszalna. Młodzi gryfoni, a zwłaszcza wychowani wśród mugoli Harry i Hermiona, nie mieli żadnych oporów przed wymawianiem imienia Voldemort i nie powstrzymywały ich przed tym protesty Rona. Planując kradzież medalionu, magicy często zastanawiali się w jaki sposób zostali namierzeni w Londynie?

\- Harry, a może na tobie nadal wisi namiar?

Ron rozważał taką możliwość, ale odpowiedzią były jedynie kpiące prychnięcia Hermiony, co jednak nijak nie wyjaśniało przyczyny zdumiewających właściwości lokalizacyjnych śmierciożerców. Im dłużej gryfoni snuli plany kradzieży medalionu, przeklinając przy tym Voldemorta, tym więcej śmierciożerców gromadziło się na placyku przed domem jak gdyby przeczuwając, że gdzieś tutaj jest Harry Potter. Pod koniec sierpnia akcja zdobycia horkruksa została już dokładnie zaplanowana, lecz Potter miał obiekcje przed opuszczeniem siedziby lękając się ponownego namierzenia. Gryfoni wahali się wstrzymując realizację planu, gdy nagle wydarzyło się coś niesamowitego. Młodzi czarodzieje siedzieli w kuchni zajadając kolację podaną przez Stworka, gdy na środku izby zmaterializowała się srebrna łania i przemówiła głosem bardzo zniekształconym ale zrozumiałym, głosem którego nie można było zidentyfikować.

-Na imię Czarnego Pana nałożono namiar.

Łania popatrzyła wielkimi, czarnymi, smutnymi oczyma na syna Lily i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zostawiając zamarłych z półotwartymi ustami gryfonów. I tak oto, przyczyna nagłej i niespodziewanej wpadki w Londynie stała się jasna.

\- A więc jednak namiar. Miałem rację.- Po dłuższej przerwie wykrztusił Ron.

\- Czyj to mógł być patronus?- Zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Jakiś taki podobny do Harrego...

\- Moim patronusem jest jeleń, ma rogi, - zdecydowanie odrzekł Potter.

\- Przemówił głosem przypominającym głos śmierciożercy w masce, - wolno stwierdziła zadumana Hermiona.

Próby przypisania patronusa jakiemuś konkretnemu czarodziejowi zakończyły się fiaskiem i zagadka pozostała nierozwiązana, ale od tej pory ukrywający się gryfoni jak ognia unikali wypowiadania imienia Voldemort.

xxx

Trójka czarodziejów w śmierciożerczych płaszczach, dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta, aportowało się przed żelazną, kutą bramą, zawieszoną pomiędzy kamiennymi rzeźbami dzików. Zaniedbany czarodziej o prostych, czarnych włosach i ziemistej cerze uderzył różdżką w łańcuchy mamrocąc jakieś słowa, i po chwili łańcuchy zaczęły opadać, zamki ze zgrzytem otwierać i brama rozwarła się. Czarodzieje pewnie weszli na hogwarckie błonia szybkim krokiem podążając ku widocznemu w oddali Zamkowi. Jako pierwszy szedł zgorzkniały i milczący Snape, oklumując pogardę żywioną do siebie. "Najlepsze tradycje czarodziejskiego świata..." myślał ironicznie, wspominając wywiad którego niedawno udzielił "Prorokowi Codziennemu" i jednocześnie zerkając na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej. Dumbledore... To, co Severus zrobił, to co wymusił na nim Albus tak bardzo go bolało i nie spodziewał się, aby to cierpienie kiedykolwiek przeminęło. Czarnoksiężnik był jak pusta, wypalona skorupa i jedynie zadania jakie miał do wykonania zmuszały go do działania. Seveus wiedział, że Dumbledore go wykorzystał, ale nie miał o to żalu do niego, bo rozumiał znacznie więcej niż kiedyś i inaczej postrzegał świat. Wiedział już, że nie tylko syn Lily zasługuje na ochronę ale każdy czarodziej, każdy człowiek. Snape w okresie ostatnich kilkunastu lat bardzo się zmienił i ze złamanego przez winę i cierpienie czarnoksiężnika, który jedyny cel swojego życia upatrywał w ochronie syna Lily, stał się człowiekiem świadomie chroniącym każdego, kogo tylko mógł ochronić.

Śmierciożerca nie zwracając uwagi na towarzyszy stanął przed bramą Hogwartu, wyciągnął różdżkę, wymamrotał jakieś słowa i brama rozwarła się na oścież, rozpoznając w stojącym przed nią czarodzieju dyrektora. W Sali Wejściowej przywitał przybywających magów stary człowiek w niemodnym surducie.

\- Witaj dyrektorze, -powiedział pochylając się nisko.

Snape nie odpowiedział, ani nawet nie spojrzał na wujka, przy kamratach nie powinien okazywać cieplejszych uczuć charłakowi, nie on, mieszaniec. Jego wzrok powędrował ku górze, na schody, tam gdzie stała dumna, wściekła i zdumiona Minerwa.

\- Snape, jak wam się udało... , - rozpoczęła, ale zamilkła pod ostrym spojrzeniem śmierciożercy.

\- Tak?- Zapytał beznamiętnie Severus.

Minerwa spuściła głowę i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach.

\- Przekażę ci dyrektorski gabinet. Pan Filch wskaże Carrow,som ich kwatery.

Nauczyciele milcząc, zatopieni w swoich myślach, wspinali się schodami na górę. Przed wejściem do dyrektorskiego gabinetu Minerwa odsunęła się na bok a Snape stanął pomiędzy dwoma Gargulcami, wyciągnął różdżkę, uderzył nią w drzwi i wszedł na ruchome schody. Zdumiona McGonagall podążyła za nim a przed Snape otwierały się już kolejne drzwi. Jak on tego dokonał? Dziwiła się czarownica. Przecież to niemożliwe, aby bez zgody Dumbledore wszedł do środka!

Gabinet nie zmienił się, jakby poprzedni właściciel opuścił go zaledwie przed chwilą. Biurko, fotel, krzesło, delikatne instrumenty, żerdka dla Fawkensa, stolik przy którym Albus tak często przesiadywał ze swoim drogim dzieckiem... Przybył jedynie nowy portret. Za dyrektorskim biurkiem nie wisiał już portret Dupitrene, tylko wspaniały portret Dumbledore. Severus stanął przed nowym portretem krótko pochylając głowę, a namalowany pryncypał spojrzał na niego łaskawie.

\- Witaj Severusie Snape, dyrektorze Hogwartu. Od dzisiaj to jest twój gabinet. Pełniąc obowiązki, masz prawo zawsze żądać od nas pomocy i rady.

\- Dziękuję Albusie Dumbledore, dziękuję za zaszczyt i zaufanie jakim mnie obdarzyłeś.

Minerwa z rosnącym zdziwieniem obserwowała rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. W jaki sposób ten padalec i jego pan omamili Dumbledore? Nie, to jest niemożliwe, przecież musi pamiętać, że go zabił! Wściekła nauczycielka nie mogła pojąć tego co widzi, bo już nastawiła się na niezłe przedstawienie przy próbie przejmowania przez Snape urzędu i srogo się zawiodła. Severus odwrócił się i spojrzał na koleżankę zimnym wzrokiem, odzwierciedlającym oklumowany umysł, bo tak naprawdę to był szczęśliwy, że znowu jest w tym ciepłym, przyjaznym sobie miejscu, tak bardzo przesiąkniętym magią Albusa.

\- Jak ty mogłeś...- Rzuciła mu w twarz, patrząc prosto w oczy. - Jak to się stało, że Hogwart cię zaakceptował? Ciebie?

\- Dumbledore uważał, że to ja po jego śmierci powinienem zostać dyrektorem, - spokojnie wyjaśnił Snape. - Umieścił moją magiczną sygnaturę pod swoją. Mam nominację Ministerstwa i zgodę poprzedniego dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- O ty... - Prawie zasyczała wściekła McGonagall.

\- Słucham?

\- Już nic, - szepnęła cicho, spuszczając głowę i oklumując umysł.

\- Dziękuję, że mi towarzyszyłaś ale teraz pragnę pozostać sam. Do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia,- odpowiedziała czarownica.

McGonagall wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie i zamyślona podążyła do swoich kwater. To, co powiedział jej Snape, tłumaczyło zachowanie szkoły, to że został rozpoznany jako dyrektor, ale zupełnie nie tłumaczyło zachowania Dumbledore... Przecież on go zabił i Albus nie mógł o tym zapomnieć, a przywitał go tak przyjaźnie. Przecież Potter widział... Co właściwie widział? Czy poprawnie zinterpretował to, na co patrzył? Czy to nie była ułuda? Gra? Kolejne przedstawienie, które Albus tak uwielbiał? Jaki naprawdę był jego stan zdrowia? Ta poczerniała ręka, ale nigdy i nigdzie nie szukał pomocy... Znikał na całe tygodnie i w szkole pojawiał się rzadko... Minerwa dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że w ostatnim roku to właściwie nie rozmawiała z Albusem i do jej serca zaczęło wkradać się zwątpienie. Muszę wszystko dokładnie obserwować i powstrzymywać się przed wyciąganiem pochopnych wniosków, postanowiła.

W czasie, gdy Minerwa rozważała to, czego była świadkiem, Severus wolnym krokiem wszedł do prywatnych komnat przylegających do dyrektorskiego gabinetu, minął niewielki salonik i znalazł się w sypialni. Skrzaty już tu wszystko przygotowały na przyjęcie nowego lokatora. W komnacie królowały barwy Syltherinu, srebrzyste zasłony, zielona narzuta... Snape oczyścił się krótkim czarem myjącym, transmutował szaty w szarą, nocną koszulę i zmęczony położył się do łóżka, równocześnie aktywując portret Albusa, który miał zawieszony na piersi, pod medalionem zakonu.

\- A więc wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, cieszę się, bardzo się cieszę Severusie, - usłyszał w swojej głowie zadowolony głos mentora.

\- Ja trochę mniej, - burknął Snape.

Severus konieczność funkcjonowania w nieprzyjaznym środowisku pracowników szkoły traktował jako karę i pokutę, na które przed kilkunastoma laty zgodził się dobrowolnie. Śmierciożerca gdy był bliski złamania obietnicy, gdy ostracyzm otoczenia sprawiał mu zbyt wielkie cierpienie, to przypominał sobie słowa Albusa wypowiedziane tej strasznej nocy: "Poświęcisz swoje życie... ", "Utracisz nad nim kontrolę...", "To nie twoje pragnienia będą kierować twoimi czynami..."

\- Moje biedne dziecko, - westchnął portret. - Wierzę, że poradzisz sobie. Zwołaj na jutro radę pedagogiczną. Wszyscy nauczyciele już są w Zamku.

\- Albusie, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli ta twoja Gwardia zacznie się buntować to nie będę miał możliwości ochraniać ich przed Crucio Carrow,sów?- Snape poruszył najistotniejszą dla siebie kwestię.

\- To są już w większości dorośli czarodzieje, Severusie, - odpowiedział mu portret, - to będzie ich wybór. Gdy chodziłem do szkoły, to nie raz wypisywałem przewiny magicznym piórem na własnej skórze a starsi koledzy nosili ślady po chłostach. Kiedyś kary fizyczne w szkole były na porządku dziennym i nikt się temu nie dziwił. Severusie, jest ważna sprawa do załatwienia, sprawa o kluczowym znaczeniu. Harry MUSI dostać miecz Godryka, - kontynuował, czując narastające zdziwienie Severusa. - Miecz, który znajduje się w gablocie, jest idealną podróbką. Oryginał znajduje się w skrytce za moim portretem.

\- Czy wiesz może, gdzie obecnie przebywa Potter? Czy tam gdzie poprzednio?

\- Tak, jeszcze przez kilka dni będzie przy Grimmuald Place 12. Severusie, w szkole za niewielkie wynagrodzenie pracuje skrzat o imieniu Zgredek. Ten skrzat jest bezwarunkowo oddany Harremu i jako Hogwarcki skrzat będzie ci posłuszny.

\- Zgredek to ten, który zdradził Malfoy,a gdy jego pan chciał przejąć kontrolę nad Hogwartem?

\- Tak. Zdradził go, aby ratować Harrego Pottera. Odbierz od niego przysięgę i niech przekaże mu ten miecz.

\- Dobrze Albusie, - zgodził się Snape.

Przyjaciele jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali, Albus martwił się o swojego następcę, bo wiedział z jak silną pogardą i niechęcią kolegów przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć, po czym czarodzieje pożegnali się i Snape schował portret. Nim Severus położył się spać, to wrócił do dyrektorskiego gabinetu, wyjął miecz Godryka ze skrytki i ostrożnie przeniósł go do sypialni irracjonalnie obawiając się, że miecz najodważniejszego gryfona posieka jego ślizgońskie ciało. Rano, siedząc w saloniku, przy kawie, dyrektor wezwał skrzata Zgredka, odebrał od niego przysięgę wierności i zlecił zadanie.

\- Przysięgnij, że nikomu nie ujawnisz kto dał ci ten miecz. Masz powiedzieć, że sam go zabrałeś ze skrytki na polecenie Dumbledore, które dyrektor wydał ci przed śmiercią. Masz oddać miecz Harremu Potterowi do rąk własnych i nikomu innemu nie wspominać o mieczu. To jest bardzo ważne, jeżeli chcesz aby Harry Potter przeżył.

\- Przysięgam...

Po południu, zgodnie z tym co przekazał mu Dumbledore, Snape zwołał radę pedagogiczną. Był ostatni dzień sierpnia i wszyscy pracownicy znajdowali się już w szkole. Snape przyszedł do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego jako pierwszy i usiadł u szczytu stołu, na miejscu które jeszcze nie tak dawno zajmował Dumbledore. Nauczyciele schodzili się i zajmowali swoje miejsca nisko pochylając głowy i nie patrząc na nowego dyrektora. Nowi członkowie grona pedagogicznego, Amycus i Alecto, usiedli na końcu stołu, po obu jego stronach. Ustawiliśmy się jak śmierciożercy na akcji, ironicznie pomyślał dyrektor, w razie buntu mamy wszystkich na różdżkach.

\- Jak już wiecie, - rozpoczął, gdy nauczyciele zajęli swoje miejsca, - jestem nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu. Nie muszę się wam przedstawiać, pracowałem w tej szkole wiele lat... W tym roku czeka nas dużo zmian. Minister zlikwidował Radę Nadzorczą Szkoły i podporządkował Hogwart bezpośrednio sobie. Minister wprowadził zakaz nauki dla młodzieży niemagicznych rodziców i przymus nauki w Hogwarcie dla magicznych dzieci, których choć jedno z rodziców jest czarodziejem. Minister zlikwidował zakaz stosowania kar fizycznych, który był stopniowo wprowadzany przez Radę Nadzorczą Szkoły począwszy od końca dziewiętnastego wieku. Pragnę przedstawić nowych nauczycieli: Amycus Carrow, - śmierciożerca wstał i krótko się skłonił nie otrzymując braw, - i jego siostrę, Alecto Carrow. Amycus będzie nauczał obrony przed czarną magią i będzie odpowiedzialny za wymierzanie kar. Jeżeli uczeń popełni wykroczenie to ma być bezwzględnie skierowany do Amycusa, który wyznaczy mu karę. Alecto będzie nauczała mugoloznastwa. Ten przedmiot będzie nauczany obowiązkowo już od pierwszej klasy. Programy nauczania mugoloznastwa i obrony przed czarną magią uległy zmianie, programy nauczania pozostałych przedmiotów nie zmieniły się. W tym roku bezpieczeństwo uczniów będzie naszym priorytetem, dlatego biorąc pod uwagę możliwe zamieszki i niepokoje w państwie, zawieszam rozgrywki quidditcha. Czy to jest jasne? Czy są jakieś pytania?

Wobec braku pytań, Snape przeszedł do dalszych części programu i dość szybko zakończył zebranie.


	63. Miecz Gryffindoru

Miecz Gryffindoru

Rok szkolny, tak jak przewidywał Czarny Pan, rozpoczął się niezadowoleniem przechodzącym w cichy bunt niektórych uczniów, wywodzących się głównie z Gryffindoru. Severus rozmawiał na ten temat z Minerwą, opiekunką domu lwa, ale niewiele to zmieniło.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, - tłumaczył pewnego pięknego dnia swojej zastępczyni, - że nie mam możliwości kogokolwiek ochronić przed Crucio Carrow, ów?

\- Nie masz możliwości? Ty, dyrektor? Spróbuj, - zaszydziła Minerwa.

\- Nie zamierzam. Chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć. Gdybym się zbuntował przeciw woli Ministra, - dodał kpiąco, - to wierz mi, moja śmierć byłaby długa i bardzo bolesna.

\- Ministra powiadasz? - Wycedziła przez zęby Minerwa. - Odkąd to Minister torturuje i zabija dyrektorów Hogwartu?

Snape nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale Minerwa dojrzała przez moment wściekłość w jego oczach.

\- Ostrzegłem cię. Zrobisz z tym co zechcesz, - powiedział beznamiętnie, wstając z fotela i kończąc rozmowę.

Minerwa także wstała, zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, sztywno pożegnała się i opuściła dyrektorski gabinet, a Snape usłyszał za plecami chichot Dumbledore.

W szkole panował pozorny spokój, ale czuło się wrzenie, zwłaszcza wśród starszych roczników domu lwa. Na ścianach pojawiały się różne napisy, a wściekli Carrow,sowie wraz z woźnym miotali się bezładnie po szkole, karząc kogo popadnie i podwajając kary.

Może gryfoni lubią obrywać Crucio? Myślał filozoficznie Snape. Może to jest jakaś ich miara dzielności i bohaterstwa? Ślizgon zupełnie nie mógł pojąć zachowania niektórych gryfonów łącznie z zachowaniem opiekunki tego domu, bo przecież zamiast pchać się na afisz ze swoim buntem logiczniej byłoby dostosować się i działać w ukryciu. Postępując w taki sposób można więcej osiągnąć i mniej stracić.

Amycus Carrow rozpoczął naukę zaklęć zwanych kiedyś niewybaczalnymi już w czwartej klasie, w sposób w jaki śmierciożercy byli uczeni tych klątw. Początkowo były to ćwiczenia na zwierzętach, ale już po miesiącu młodzi czarodzieje ćwiczyli Crucio i Imperio na kolegach, wykonując kary. I tak, we względnym spokoju, zbliżało się pierwsze obchodzone w szkole święto, Hallowen, najbardziej znienawidzona przez Severusa noc w roku i kolejna, szesnasta już rocznica śmierci Lily. Dyrektor jak zawsze tego wieczoru zasiadł do uczty z kwaśną, nieprzyjemną miną i z zimnymi oczyma odzwierciedlającymi oklumowany umysł, mając przeczucie, że coś się wydarzy. To nieprzyjemne wrażenie stopniowo narastało. Pod koniec uczty Severus poczuł, że ktoś aktywował alarm w jego gabinecie. Dyrektor błyskawicznie się tam znalazł przyłapując uczniów: Nevilla Longbottoma i Ginerwę Wesley, jak taszczyli po schodach miecz Gryffindora. Śmierciożerca błyskawicznie, prawie niezauważalnym ruchem różdżki unieruchomił i rozbroił gryfonów.

\- A gdzie to państwo się wybierają?- Zapytał ironicznie, z zimnym błyskiem w oczach, chowając ich różdżki i cofając klątwę unieruchamiającą.

Uczniowie z przerażenia nie byli wstanie wydobyć głosu.

\- Zapraszam do gabinetu, państwo przodem, - beznamiętnie powiedział Snape, podnosząc ze schodów gyfoński miecz.

Widząc przerażoną młodzież, dyrektor przypomniał sobie inną noc, z przed lat, gdy to wystraszony po tym jak wlazł pod Wierzbę Bijącą został przyprowadzony przez madame Pomfrey do tego gabinetu. Przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo się wtedy lękał o swój los. Naśladując Dumbledore, Snape przepytał młodych gyfonów stosując na nich lekką legilemencję i gdy nie znalazł w ich umysłach żadnych wpływów z zewnątrz, żadnych kontaktów z Potterem, to wezwał opiekunkę ich domu.

\- Próbowali wykraść miecz Godryka Gryffindora z dyrektorskiego gabinetu, - powiedział zimno zdumionej i oklumującej przerażenie Minerwie. - Zostaną za to ukarani. Co noc, przez tydzień będą mieć szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie pod nadzorem Hagrida.

Minerwa spojrzała mu w oczy i Snape przez moment dostrzegł w nich wdzięczność.

\- Oczywiście dyrektorze, tak będzie,- powiedziała cicho, bo o szlabanach jako o karze powoli już zapominano w szkole.

\- Odprowadź ich do dormitorium, Minerwa, - mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

\- Idziemy.- Nauczycielka zwróciła się suchym głosem do winowajców. - Dobranoc. Co się mówi wychodząc?

Gryfoni pospuszczali głowy i nie patrząc na dyrektora burknęli - dobranoc,- po czym wyszli wraz ze swoją opiekunką.

No, to mam kłopoty, pomyślał Snape opadając na fotel. Dyrektor podwinął rękaw szaty obnażając lewe przedramię po czym potarł je delikatnie prawą ręką i na bladej skórze pojawił się czarny tatuaż, wypalony wąż wychodzący z czaszki. Snape nawet się nie skrzywił, bo już tak słabo odczuwał piekący ból aktywowanego Mrocznego Znaku. Dyrektor nie położył się spać, tylko rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu i czekał... Po godzinie Mroczny Znak rozpalił się żywym ogniem i dyrektor poczuł ból wezwania. Snape rzucił na siebie zaklęcie zwodzące, w ciągu kilkunastu minut opuścił tereny Hogwartu, aportował się w środku nocy przed dworem Malfoya i unosząc lewe ramię w geście pozdrowienia wszedł na teren posesji. W komnacie gościnnej czekał już na niego mocno zdziwiony Czarny Pan.

\- Co cię sprowadza Severusie o tak późnej porze? Czy coś się wydarzyło w Hogwarcie?

\- Tak Panie, - powiedział Snape, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan nie wzywał go ani razu odkąd przeniósł się do Hogwartu. - Dwójka uczniów czystej krwi, Nevill Longbottom i Ginerwa Wesley próbowali wykraść miecz Gryffindora z gabloty w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Uznałem, że powinieneś natychmiast się o tym dowiedzieć, Panie.

\- Miecz Gryffindora, ten który Dumbledore przepisał w testamencie Potterowi?

Voldemort w zadumie patrzył przed siebie i wydawałoby się, że nie widzi pochylonego w geście pokory, stojącego przed nim sługi.

\- Tak Panie, ten sam.

\- I nie wiesz czemu to jest takie ważne, aby Potter dostał ten miecz?

\- Nie Panie. Dumbledore nie ufał mi do końca, przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy przed śmiercią zamykał się z Potterem w swoim gabinecie i przekazywał mu jakieś informacje, nigdy nie dowiedziałem się jakie. Przepytałem tych gryfonów, to przyjaciel Pottera i jego była dziewczyna, oni wiedzieli o testamencie i chcieli dla Pottera wykraść ten miecz sądząc, że to jest ważne aby go dostał, ale nie mają z nim kontaktu, nie wiedzą gdzie przebywa ani dlaczego to jest takie ważne, aby Potter dostał ten miecz. Podjęli decyzję o kradzieży pod wpływem impulsu, zdesperowani po karze Carrow,a, - powiedział złośliwie. - Zostaną ukarani, ale przeżyją, - szybko dodał, widząc unoszącą się brew Czarnego Pana. O czystą krew należało bardzo dbać, bo było jej mało.

\- Dobrze postąpiłeś Severusie, - wolno powiedział Voldemort. - Jutro z samego rana umieścisz ten miecz w banku Gringotta, w szkolnej skrytce. Osobiście zjawisz się w Banku, aby tego dokonać. Thorfin i Antonin będą ci towarzyszyć.

\- Tak Panie, - Snape pochylił się jeszcze niżej myśląc o tym, że Czarny Pan docenił znaczenie miecza, bo dał mu aurorską ochronę.

\- Czy chcesz mi coś jeszcze przekazać?

\- Nie Panie.

\- To możesz odejść.

Czarnoksiężnicy pożegnali się, i zamyślony Snape opuścił dwór Malfoya. Wracając do szkoły przez hogwarckie błonia Snape zastanawiał się nad tym, z czego dopiero przed chwilą zdał sobie sprawę, zastanawiał się czemu przez dwa miesiące nie był wzywany. Nie wzywał mnie to znaczy, że ma do mnie zaufanie, ale czy to tylko o to chodzi? Carrow,wów też nie wzywał, chwaliliby się lub byliby przerażeni, wiedziałbym o tym. Snape od dwóch miesięcy nie opuszczał szkoły i poza oficjalną propagandą nie wiedział co się tak naprawę dzieje w czarodziejskim świecie. Postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć od naszych aurorów, pomyślał lekko zaniepokojony.

Tej samej nocy, leżąc już w swoim jakże wygodnym łożu, w dyrektorskiej sypialni, Snape aktywował portret Dumbledore.

\- Mam kłopoty. Ci twoi gryfoni z Gwardii próbowali wykraść podróbkę miecza. Musiałem mu o tym powiedzieć. Jutro mam umieścić miecz w Banku Gringotta.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś z tego powodu miał kłopoty, - usłyszał w głowie głos mentora.- Gobliny nie mieszają się w sprawy czarodziejów i nienawidzą Voldemorta, bo pozbawił ich kontroli nad Bankiem. Oczywiście, od razu się zorientują, że to jest podróbka, ale nie powiedzą o tym. Przejmą miecz i zgodnie z poleceniem umieszczą go w skrytce szkoły.

Na drugi dzień, Snape dzierżąc w dłoni gryfoński miecz i korzystając z sieci fiuu przeniósł się do gabinetu Przewodniczącego Departamentu ds. Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

\- Nie obciął ci kutasa?- Zadrwił Przewodniczący, śmierciożerca Thomas Yaxley, na widok gramolącego się z kominka kamrata, dzierżącego potężny miecz w dłoni.

Thorfin i Antonin, którzy już czekali na dyrektora, zarechotali, a kąciki bladych, wąskich ust Severusa uniosły się ku górze w lekkim uśmiechu.

-Nie, ale niewiele brakowało. Idziemy?

-Idziemy Severus, nie ma co tracić czasu, - odpowiedział Antonin.

Dyrektor Hogwartu, dzierżąc w ręku gryfoński miecz, w asyście dwóch prominentnych aurorów, zmierzał ulicą Pokątną w kierunku Banku Gringotta, który zgodnie z wymogami bezpieczeństwa nie miał połączenia z siecią fiuu. Severus kroczył z obojętną miną, oklumując przerażenie tym, co widzi. Wiele witryn sklepowych było pozabijanych deskami, choć pojawiło się kilka nowych sklepów handlujących czarno magicznymi artefaktami... Nielegalny handel z Nokturnu przeniesiony na widok publiczny, dostępny dla "porządnych" czarodziejów. Uliczka była oblepiona listami gończymi za ukrywającymi się mugolakami, Kingsleyem i synem Lily, który był najważniejszym poszukiwanym, poszukiwanym numer jeden. Na krawężnikach tej krętej, brukowanej uliczki, siedzieli obszarpani żebracy, poranieni, ze śladami po torturach, którzy na widok dygnitarzy chcieli się wtopić w tło i stać się niewidzialni. Snape widząc ich oklumował wstręt dla kamratów, chęć otwartego buntu i pomocy tym nieszczęsnym magom rozpoznając w wśród nich swoich dawnych uczniów. To byli mieszańcy, tacy jak Snape, którzy czymś się narazili nowej władzy, byli przesłuchiwani i przetrzymywani w auroracie, zostali pozbawieni różdżek, majątku i wywaleni na ulicę. Szlamy po procesach były zsyłane do Azkabanu i tam likwidowane przez demetorów, a czarodzieje czystej krwi byli zbyt cenni, żeby się z nimi obchodzić tak brutalnie. Gdy prominentni czarodzieje dotarli wreszcie do Banku Gringotta, Severus miał już zdecydowanie dosyć świata według Lorda Voldemorta. W banku czekali na nich przedstawiciele prasy i zdjęcie Snape trafiło znowu na okładki gazet. Dyrektor przy wtórze fleszy przekazał miecz goblinom, ale nie zamierzał udzielać wywiadu.

\- Usiądziemy gdzieś?- półgębkiem zwrócił się do Dołohowa.

Antonin lekko się uśmiechną i pokiwał głową.

\- Nu, choć ty z nami.

Czarodzieje w asyście prasy wyszli przez bank, Dołohow chwycił kamratów i nagle cała trójka zniknęła spod fleszy czarodziejskich aparatów. Aportowali się na głębokim Nokturnie, pod "Grubą Bertą". Snape rozglądnął się z ciekawością, bo dawno tutaj nie był. Nokturn nie zmienił się. Czarnoksiężnicy weszli do pustej o tej porze knajpy, a barman nie okazując zdziwienia postawił przed nimi szklanice i butelki ognistej. Śmierciożercy wypili za zdrowie Czarnego Pana.

\- Jak sobie radzicie z utrzymaniem porządku?- Uśmiechnął się Snape.

\- Nie mamy z tym problemów, - odrzekł Thorfin. - Pracy jest dużo, ale zarobki są niezłe. A jak ty sobie radzisz z nauczycielami?

-Dobrze, do tej pory nie miałem większych problemów. Chyba ma do mnie zaufanie, bo odkąd objąłem posadę to ani razu mnie nie wezwał.

Snape naprowadził rozmowę na temat, który go najbardziej intrygował.

\- Nu, nas też nie wzywa, - odpowiedział Antonin.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Do nas też ma zaufanie, jesteśmy bardzo przydatni, - dumnie i wyniośle dopowiedział Thorfin.

\- Znika na całe tygodnie, jakby czegoś szukał, - dodał Dołohow. - Przed kilkoma dniami spotkałem Narcyzę, mówiła że jest bardzo rzadkim gościem we dworze.

\- Czego może szukać? - Zapytał zdziwiony Rowle.

\- Lepiej nie wiedzieć za dużo, - Antonin zerknął na kamrata znad szklanki.

Śmierciożercy już w milczeniu pili ognistą i po godzinie rozstali się powracając do swoich obowiązków. Snape wracając do szkoły przez hogwarckie błonia zastanawiał się, czegóż tak intensywnie może poszukiwać Czarny Pan? Czyżby Harrego Pottera? Chyba nie, gówniarz nie mógł opuścić Wyspy więc Czarny Pan nie znikałby na całe tygodnie gdyby to jego szukał. W dyrektorskim gabinecie, Snape napotkał zaniepokojony wzrok namalowanego Albusa, więc przeszedł do saloniku gdzie aktywował portret Dumbledore, który zawsze miał przy sobie, i zdał mu relację z ostatnich wydarzeń, pomijając jednak rozmowę jaką odbył z aurorami w knajpie, na Nokturnie.


	64. Czarna Różdżka

Czarna Różdżka

Jesień 1997 roku była piękna i Zakazany Las mienił się odcieniami brązu, złota i czerwieni, a opadłe liście tworzyły wzorzysty dywan. Z końcem listopada pogoda popsuła się i na błoniach zadomowiły się hulające, zimne wichry, które strącały ostanie liście z drzew w Zakazanym Lasie. Zbliżała się śnieżna zima, ale w Zamku było ciepło i przytulnie. Po nieudanej próbie kradzieży podróbki miecza młodzież poskromiła swoje emocje i w szkole zapanował spokój, aczkolwiek wyczuwało się wrzenie wśród uczniów i zaostrzył się konflikt gryfońsko- ślizgoński. Dyrektor, ku zdumieniu personelu i uczniów tej magicznej placówki edukacyjnej, nie podżegał konfliktu, nie mieszał się do stosunków panujących w szkole ani nie wspierał ślizgonów, i jego rządy zaczęły jako żywo przypominać sposób, w jaki Dumbledore kierował tą palcówką. Widocznie przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się czegoś, myślała ironicznie Minerwa. Nauczyciele okazywali dyrektorowi pogardę i niechęć, ale doceniali sposób w jaki kierował Hogwartem i byli wdzięczni Merlinowi, że to ich kolega a nie jakiś inny śmierciożerca został dyrektorem.

Severus Snape wyczuwał wrogie, pogardliwe nastawienie kolegów, więc ograniczył do niezbędnego minimum kontakty z nimi, z niechęcią opuszczając swoje jakżeż przyjazne kwatery. Dyrektor miał dużo wolnego czasu, jak chyba nigdy dotąd, i poświęcił go na własną edukację, na próby rozwikłania dręczących go zagadek, na zrozumienie tego co się tak naprawdę wokół niego dzieje. Severus nie znalazł brakujących ksiąg, tych które Albus wycofał z biblioteki, więc potrzebne sobie woluminy sprowadził ze Spinner,s End i siedząc w wygodnym fotelu, w dyrektorskim saloniku, zastanawiał się nad tym, czego nie powiedział mu Albus, zastanawiał się dlaczego Voldemort będzie chciał go zabić i czego tak intensywnie poszukuje? Czego aż tak bardzo brakuje Czarnemu Panu, że przestał nadzorować Ministerstwo, szkołę, Azkaban? Czego on najbardziej pragnie? Najbardziej pragnie zabić syna Lily, ma jakąś obsesję na tym punkcie, Snape sam sobie odpowiedział na pytanie. A winą za to, że nie może go zabić, obarcza różdżki... Jego własna go zawiodła bo miała bliźniaczy rdzeń więc porwał Ollivandera, który mu poradził aby użył innej różdżki, i ta też go zawiodła. Czyżby szukał najpotężniejszej różdżki, Czarnej Różdżki? Tak, to jest możliwe, to dlatego znika na całe tygodnie i za bardzo nie interesuje się tym, co dzieje się na Wyspach. Snape, jak wielu czarnoksiężników, słyszał o Insygniach Śmierci, ale te magiczne artefakty nigdy nie budziły w nim większych emocji a z tego co wiedział, to Czarna Różdżka zaginęła przed wieloma laty. Bardziej intrygowało go to, co takiego Albus ukrył przed nim i przed synem Lily i dlaczego Czarny Pan będzie chciał go zabić nie używając różdżki? Dyrektor intuicyjnie wyczuwał, że tajemnice Albusa mogą mieć związek z jego młodością, która była okryta nieprzenikniona tajemnicą jak nie przymierzając dzieje Czarnego Pana, kiedy to Dumbledore, ten sztandar walki z czarnoksiężnikami, zajmował się czarną magią i współpracował z Grindewaldem. Severus zaczął studiować nudne księgi opisujące młodość Grindewalda, bo ten czarnoksiężnik nie miał powodu aby zatajać historię swego życia.

W wolnych chwilach, oprócz rozwiązywania istotnych dla siebie zagadek, Seveus za pomocą magii próbował przezwyciężyć grawitację i wznieść się w przestworza naśladując w tym Voldemorta, który w taki sposób poruszał się w trakcie bitwy nad Surrey. Jeżeli on mógł, to ja też mogę, myślał ten nie cierpiący mioteł czarodziej. Samo wzniesienie w powietrze było proste, wystarczyło rzucić na siebie własne zaklęcie: Levicorpus, problemem było zamierzone poruszanie w powietrzu. Snape połączył swoje zaklęcie z innym, powszechnie znanym: Wincardium Leviosa i siłą umysłu próbował nadać ciału pożądany kierunek. Dyrektor zawzięcie ćwiczył w swoich kwaterach i przed świętami coś zaczęło mu wychodzić, mógł wznieść się pod sufit i lecieć tam, gdzie chciał. Severus aby to osiągnąć cofnął się do czasów dzieciństwa, kiedy to świadomie, siłą umysłu, bez różdżki, wprawiał w ruch kamienie i łamał konary drzew, waląc nimi w atakujących go mugoli. Dyrektor przypomniał sobie tamtą magię, przypomniał sobie jak to robił i wtedy przemieszczanie w powietrzu w pożądanym kierunku stało się proste i nie wymagało korzystania z różdżki.

Niestety, w szkole czas względnego spokoju i równowagi sił nie trwał długo, bo zaledwie niecałe dwa miesiące. Przed samymi feriami zimowymi zdumiony Snape poczuł ból wezwania. Severus szykował się właśnie do snu, gdy pod wpływem palącego bólu przedramienia błyskawicznie oprzytomniał, transmutował szaty i pod czarem zwodzącym opuścił szkołę. Dyrektor był zaniepokojony powodem wezwania, bo od sierpnia Czarny Pan go nie wzywał. Czyżby Carrow,sowie coś na mnie nagadali? Cóż, zastanawianie się nad powodem wezwania jest bezcelowe, zaraz przekonam się o co mu chodzi, myślał deportując się.

Dyrektor wszedł do rozległej, gościnnej komnaty we dworze Malfoy,a i ból płonącego przedramienia zniknął, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. W panującym półmroku, dostrzegł siedzącego u szczytu stołu Czarnego Pana a obok Dołohowa, Rowle, kilku młodych, niedawno naznaczonych śmierciożerców, a po drugiej stronie stołu Traversa i Selwyna.

\- Siadaj tutaj Severusie, nareszcie jesteś.

Usłyszał głos Czarnego Pana i zauważył, że miejsce obok niego, naprzeciwko Antonina, jest wolne. Snape przybył jako ostatni, ale Voldemort nie czynił mu wymówek bo wiedział, że musi opuścić tereny Hogwartu bez użycia magii. Severus zajął czekające na niego krzesło, a Czarny Pan rozpoczął wyjaśniać sługom powód wezwania.

\- Tak jak się spodziewałem, niektórzy czarodzieje nie zaakceptowali nowych porządków i głośno o tym mówią, szkodząc mi. Boli mnie, bardzo mnie boli gdy takie poglądy reprezentują czarodzieje czystej krwi, pochodzący z naszych najstarszych rodów... -Tu Voldemort na chwilę się zamyślił, i słychać było jedynie szelest pełznącej po podłodze Nagini. Voldemort nie przejmował się buntem mieszańców i szlam, oni nie byli cenni, ich można było upokarzać, torturować, pozbawiać majątków i zabijać. - Mam na myśli Lovegood,a, - rozpoczął po przerwie,- bardzo mi szkodzi artykułami, które drukuje w tym swoim pisemku, ale gdyby zaczął zamieszczać inne publikacje... Mógłby być bardzo przydatny.

Śmierciożercy z uwagą spojrzeli na swojego Pana i starsi, doświadczeni przez lata służby już wiedzieli o co chodzi... Szantaż.

\- Ten Lovegood jest wdowcem i ma jedno dziecko, córkę która uczęszcza do Hogwartu, tak Severusie?

\- Tak Panie mój, jest w Ravenclavie, w siódmej klasie - wywołany śmierciożerca pochylił głowę w geście pokory, oklumując przerażenie i nienawiść, bo już wiedział co zamierza jego Pan.

\- Czy ta dziewczyna zostaje w Zamku na ferie?

\- Nie Panie, nie figuruje na liście młodzieży pozostającej w Hogwarcie.

\- Dobrze. Antonin, zabierzesz ją z pociągu i przyprowadzisz do mnie. Będziemy ją trzymać w piwnicy, razem z Ollivanderem. Do pomocy weźmiesz Thorfina i naszych nowych aurorów, - tu Voldemort wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym, okrutnym uśmiechu. - Bill, Olaf, wy zawiadomicie Lovegooda.

\- Tak Panie, - padały głosy śmierciożerców.

\- Antonin, zbierz pozostałych i omów z nimi szczegóły akcji. Olaf, Bill, możecie odejść. Severusie, zostań jeszcze chwilę.

Śmierciożercy odsuwali krzesła i nisko pochylając łby żegnali się ze swoim Panem, po czym wychodzili rozmawiając o tym, co usłyszeli. Gdy Voldemort został sam na sam ze Snape to wypytał go o sytuację panującą w szkole i usatysfakcjonowany tym co usłyszał, po półgodzinnej rozmowie pozwolił mu odejść.

xxx

W pagórkowatej okolicy, na pustkowiu, przed domem w kształcie cygara wylądowało dwóch czarodziejów i trzymając miotły w zgrabiałych rękach, weszli na teren posesji. Rozpoczynała się śnieżna zima, wiatr niósł ze sobą płatki białego puchu i było mroźnie.

\- Te, Bill popatrz, w czym ten świr mieszka, już w szkole był nieźle szurnięty, był chyba z tobą na roku? - Grubym głosem odezwał się masywniejszy śmierciożerca.

\- Nie, rok niżej, w Ravenclavie, - burknął czarnoksiężnik nazwany Billem, wyższy i szczuplejszy od towarzysza.

\- Pobawimy się trochę?- Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie postawny czarodziej.

\- Uspokój się Olaf, on jest czystej krwi, rozkazy Czarnego Pana są jasne, - zdecydowanie powiedział ten wyższy. - No, chyba żeby się buntował, - dodał, lekko się uśmiechając.

Olaf słysząc to sapnął z zadowolenia, a w tym czasie Bill stanął przed drzwiami i zastukał różdżką.

\- Otwieraj, bo jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to wyważymy drzwi.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, i stanął w nich dumny, w bojowym nastroju Lovegood.

\- O co chodzi, Travers?- Zapytał wyniośle, bo w stojącym naprzeciwko czarodzieju rozpoznał szkolnego kolegę z Syltherinu.

\- Kurwa, nie trzymaj nas na mrozie jeżeli chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć swoją córeczkę, - Selwyn nie wytrzymał, bo lecąc tu prawie przymarzł do miotły i chciał się ogrzać.

Na twarzy Lovegood,a odmalowało się przerażenie, i jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, z oblicza zniknęła duma i pogarda i prysł, jak bańka mydlana, bojowy nastrój.

\- Proszę, wejdźcie, - powiedział niepewnym głosem, łapiąc się za serce i odsuwając od drzwi.

Czarnoksiężnicy weszli do środka a Bill zepchnął w podświadomość współczucie, które zrodziło się w jego sercu, bo sam miał córkę i wiedział jak to jest, ale był na akcji i miał zadanie do wykonania...

\- Lovegood, co ty wypisujesz w tym swoim pisemku, - rozpoczął, - jak możesz zachęcać do buntu przeciwko oficjalnej władzy? Jak możesz namawiać porządnych czarodziejów, ażeby udzielali schronienia poszukiwanemu mordercy?

\- Potter nie jest mordercą, - rozpoczął urażony Lovegood, ale nie zdążył już nic więcej powiedzieć, bo z jego ust wydarł się krzyk bólu. To Selwyn rzucił na niego pozawerbalne Crucio.

\- Wstawaj, bo za chwilę zarobisz więcej, - powiedział Travers gdy kamrat skończył karać, a przerażony czarodziej dalej leżał na posadzce bojąc się poruszyć.

Gospodarz zaczął gramolić się, próbując powstać na swoje długie nogi, a w tym czasie śmierciożercy rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali. Była to dziwaczna, idealnie okrągłą kuchnia z meblami, kuchenką i zlewem dostosowanymi do krzywizn pomieszczenia. Sprzęty były pomalowane w kwiatki i w motylki, a na środku izby piętrzyły się metalowe schody, pewno do wyżej położonych pomieszczeń.

\- Twoja córka, Luna Lovegood została uwięziona. Nie dowiesz się gdzie i nie będziesz miał z nią żadnego kontaktu. Jeżeli jeszcze raz zamieścisz w tym swoim pisemku coś, co nie będzie się nam podobało, coś co wywoła gniew Czarnego Pana, to będziemy odsyłać ci córkę w kawałkach. Zaczniemy od palców, - powiedział zimnym, beznamiętnym głosem śmierciożerca patrząc prosto w oczy stojącemu przed nim, przerażonemu czarodziejowi.

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma żadnego ale, - w głosie Billa zaczęła pobrzmiewać wściekłość,- zrozumiałeś, czy mamy cię dalej przekonywać?

Lovegood zerknął na czarnoksiężnika stojącego obok Traversa, który z okrutnym uśmiechem na ustach unosił już różdżkę i szybko przytaknął.

\- Zrozumiałem, będzie tak jak chcecie, już nigdy nie napiszę... Przysięgam, ale kiedy będę mógł choć zobaczyć moją Lunę, jaką mam pewność, że nic jej nie zrobiliście?

Słysząc te jęki i próby targowania, Selwyn się wściekł i gospodarz ponownie zwijał się z bólu pod jego różdżką.

\- Nie targuj się nami,- powiedział zimnym głosem Travers, gdy Olaf zakończył go karać. - Słuchaj co się do ciebie mówi i spełniaj polecenia, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczymy, co będziesz wypisywał w tym swoim pisemku. Jak będziesz się dobrze sprawował, to może za kilka miesięcy pozwolimy ci ją zobaczyć. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak, zrozumiałem, - powiedział cichym, łkającym głosem załamany czarodziej.

\- Masz tu namiary, gdybyś cokolwiek dowiedział się o Potterze, gdyby ten poszukiwany gówniarz cię odwiedził, to masz nas zawiadomić. Jeżeli dowiemy się, że ukrywałeś Pottera albo kontaktowałeś się z nim a nas nie zawiadomiłeś, to w nagrodę otrzymasz palce lewej ręki swojej Luny, - powiedział Selwyn, a przed szlochającym Lovegood,em zmaterializowała się kartka pergaminu z wypisanymi na niej symbolami.

Przewodniczący Departamentu ds Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów wraz ze swoim zastępcą opuścili dom wydawcy "Żonglera" nie żegnając się, bo załatwili już wszystko i spełnili polecenie Czarnego Pana.

xxx

Severus Snape stał przy oknie w dyrektorskim gabinecie i opierając czoło o framugę, zza firanki, obserwował jak radośni uczniowie zajmują miejsca w powozach. Był pierwszy dzień ferii i w Zamku zostawali tylko ci, którzy musieli. Dyrektor szybko ją dostrzegł, prawie białe włosy dziewczyny wyróżniały ją z tłumu. Już niedługo, za godzinę, może dwie, jej radość zastąpi rozpacz, pragnienie ciepłego, wigilijnego domu nie ziści się i dziewczyna trafi do zimnego, ciemnego lochu, będzie marznąc, głodować i tęsknić. A jej ojciec... Snape wiedział, że jest samotny, i że oprócz córki nie ma nikogo... Już niedługo jego radość zastąpi rozpacz... Jeżeli będzie rozsądny, to jego córce nic się nie stanie, tak, ten krukon na pewno będzie rozsądny. Antonin nie dopuści żeby dziewczynie spadł włos z głowy, a Bill utemperuje Olafa... Snape odwrócił się od okna i wolnym krokiem, przygarbiony i ze spuszczoną głową podreptał w stronę swoich komnat, odprowadzany zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem namalowanego Albusa.

W czasie świątecznej uczty spożywanej tradycyjnie w Wielkiej Sali, w tym roku przy wspólnym stole, bo niewielu uczniów pozostało w Zamku na święta, nauczyciele już wiedzieli, że Luna Lovegood w majestacie prawa została porwana z pociągu i uwięziona nie wiadomo gdzie. Snape siedząc przy stole napotykał złe, zacięte twarze i zaciśnięte usta. Szczególnie wrogo nastawiony do dyrektora był Flitwick, bo to jego uczennicę porwano i nie mógł wybaczyć Snape tego, że go ogłuszył kilka miesięcy wcześniej, wtedy gdy przyszedł go obudzić aby przyłączył się do obrony Hogwartu przed śmierciożercami. Flitwick, poza Minerwą, był jedynym nauczycielem, który był pewny, że to Snape zabił Dumbledore, bo pozostali wobec wszechobecnej propagandy nie byli już tego tacy pewni i byli gotowi uwierzyć w nieumyślną winę Pottera.

Wieczorem dyrektor wziął udział w uczcie świątecznej wydanej we dworze Malfoy,a i wysłuchał ubarwionych opowieści kamratów z ostatnich akcji, a po powrocie przekazał Albusowi to, czego się dowiedział. W Ferie Severus zaszył się w swoim saloniku i studiował opasłe, nudne tomiszcze opisujące dzieciństwo i młodość Grindewalda. Księga była napisana przez jakiegoś pochlebcę, gdy ten czarnoksiężnik był u władzy. Severus zmuszał się do czytania, z trudem przebijając się przez dzieciństwo Gellerta i szczęśliwie docierając do opisu jego szkolnych lat. Grindewald, podobnie jak Snape, od dziecka był zafascynowany czarną magią. W szkole ten czarnoksiężnik był okrutnikiem, znęcającym się nad innymi. Oprócz przejęcia władzy i rządów na światem, Gellert miał jeszcze jedną pasję, której poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę... Pragnął zdobyć i połączyć Insygnia Śmierci, najbardziej pożądając Czarnej Różdżki. W księdze był zamieszczony charakterystyczny znak, pionowa kreska wpisana w trójkąt i w koło, symbol Insygniów Śmierci namalowany przez Gellerta na murach Dumstrangu. Snape przez ferie zapoznał się z wieloma dziełami opisującymi życie Grindewalda, ale w żadnym z nich nie znalazł odpowiedzi na pytanie: Czy czarnoksiężnik zdobył Czarną Różdżkę? A jeżeli jednak udało mu się ją zdobyć, to gdzie teraz może być? Ma ją Albus, jest w grobowcu Albusa, sam sobie odpowiedział na pytanie i nagle stało się dla niego jasne, czemu Czarny Pan będzie chciał go zabić bez użycia różdżki. Ta myśl była jak błyskawica, jak olśnienie. Severus aktywował portret swego mentora.

\- Albusie, gdzie obecnie znajduje się Grindewald? Mówiłeś mi, że jeszcze żyje.

\- Tak żyje, jest uwieziony w Numnengardzie, - odpowiedział zdziwiony Dumbledore. - Ale dlaczego o to pytasz?

\- Nic, tak sobie Albusie, bo o czymś właśnie pomyślałem, - odpowiedział Severus, zrywając kontakt.

Był wieczór i Snape poprosił skrzata aby mu przyniósł kolację do jego kwatery. Jak wyglądała różdżka Albusa? Zastanawiał się, i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że widział ją zaledwie kilka razy i to krótko. Najdłużej chyba jesienią 1980 roku, na tym nagim, wietrznym szczycie wzgórza... Albus wtedy oświetlał różdżką teren, jaka ona była... Tak, była czarna... No, ale moja też jest czarna, z czarnego dębu, ale gdyby przyjąć, że to była Czarna Różdżka, to czy jestem jej Panem? Nie, Severus odpowiedział sam sobie, bo zabiłem na polecenie Albusa, nie pokonałem go, Czarna Różdżka nie ma już Pana. Severus wreszcie przejrzał plan swego mentora i miał wrażenie, że zrozumiał to co Dumledore ukrył przed nim i przed synem Lily. Lecz czy aby na pewno plan Albusa się powiódł? Na Wieży Dumbledore nie wyciągnął różdżki, dlaczego? Snape zdecydowany wyjaśnić tą kwestię, przywołał sowę i pergamin. Drogi Luciuszu i Narcyzo,- rozpoczął,- z wielką radością przyjąłem zaproszenie na kolacyjkę w rodzinnym gronie, z miłą chęcią zjawię się w oznaczonym terminie,- napisał lakonicznie, po czym wysłał list.

xxx

Kilkoro śmierciożercow wygodnie rozparło się w fotelach, w saloniku mieszczącym się w prywatnych komnatach Luciusza Malfoya. Był mroźny styczniowy wieczór, za oknami rozciągała się śnieżno - lodowa pustynia, ale w izbie było ciepło i przytulnie. W kominku skrzaty rozpaliły bierwionami dębu i wiśniowego drzewa i atmosfera zrobiła się niemal rodzinna, bo nie było Czarnego Pana i jego słudzy czuli się swobodnie. Goście popijali najlepsze wino skrzatów, a na paterach rozłożono kanapki i słodycze. Rozmowy były coraz bardziej swobodne i Snape uznał iż nadszedł moment, w którym może bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń poruszyć najbardziej intrygujący go temat.

-Mam wrażenie, że coś za łatwo poszło mi z Dumbledore. Nie bronił się, nie wyciągnął nawet różdżki,- powiedział od niechcenia.

-Bo nie miał różdżki,- Drako Malfoy uśmiechnął się. -Rozbroiłem go.

Ach, wreszcie wszystko zaczęło pasować. Severus doznał kolejnego olśnienia i dojrzał dziurę w planie Dumbledore. Albus chciał umrzeć niepokonany, żeby ta przeklęta różdżka na zawsze straciła swoją moc... Ale tak się nie stało, został pokonany przez Drakona Malfoy,a. Drako jest Panem Czarnej Różdżki i nie jest tego świadomy. Nikt o tym nie wie. Dla Severusa nagle stało się jasne, że Albus poświęcił go dobrze wiedząc, że Voldemort będzie myślał iż to on jest Panem Czarnej Różdżki... Ale miał wyrzuty sumienia bo mnie ostrzegł, dał mi możność przeżycia, dał mi wybór. Snape zamyślił się. Jeżeli Czarny Pan nie domyśli się kto jest Panem Różdżki to nie wydam Drakona, postanowił. Jest młody, ma kochających rodziców i całe życie jest przed nim. Po mnie nikt nie będzie płakał.

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz Severusie?- Luciusz lekko uśmiechnął się, patrząc na kolegę.

Snape spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem.

\- O niczym. Mam trudną sytuację w szkole, muszę być ciągle czujny i skoncentrowany, więc będąc wśród przyjaciół rozluźniłem się trochę, - uśmiechnął się.

Luciusz popatrzył na niego uważnie i chyba do końca mu mu nie uwierzył, ale już nie wypytywał się.

Na drugi dzień, bladym świtem, zamyślony i smutny dyrektor powrócił do Hogwartu. Rozpoczynał się kolejny szkolny semestr.


	65. Wybór

Wybór

Dni wydłużały się, śnieg topniał i w powietrzu czuć było nadchodzącą wiosnę. Dyrektor szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, podobnie jak jego poprzednik, niewiele ingerował w życie szkoły. Ci gryfoni i krukoni, którzy chcieli narazić się Carrow,om, to podpadali im i na własne życzenie obrywali Crucio, a ci którzy siedzieli cicho to wiedli spokojny, szkolny żywot. Tak jak przewidział to Dumbledore, jawnych buntowników było bardzo niewielu.

Snape miał dużo wolnego czasu, bo obejmując stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu zrezygnował ze współpracy ze szpitalem, a Voldemort po przejęciu władzy korzystał z usług warzycieli zatrudnionych w Ministerstwie, składając zamówienia poprzez biuro aurorskie lub Departament ds Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Severus perfekcyjnie opanował wzlatywanie pod sufit i latał już swobodnie bez dodatkowych sprzętów, a długie, zimowe wieczory spędzał w laboratorium, zgodnie z zamierzeniem Dumbledore rzucając wyzwanie śmierci. Zadanie jakie miał do wykonania było bardzo interesujące i pochłaniało go samo w sobie... Miał opracować antidotum na ugryzienia wielkiego węża, ratujące człowieka umierającego z powodu upływu krwi i działania jadu. Praca zabrała mu wiele dni i tygodni, była żmudna i dopiero wiosną dyrektor uzyskał eliksir, który go zadowolił. Alchemik zmodyfikował własny wynalazek, eliksir przeciwko jadowi Nagini i połączył go z eliksirem uzupełniającym krew oraz z wywarem żywej śmierci. Po ugryzieniu, przez kilka dni organizm będzie się regenerował uzupełniając krew i wygajając rany przy bardzo spowolnionych funkcjach życiowych, w letargu. Problemem stało się przyjęcie eliksiru bo Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że po ataku Nagini, w obecności Voldemorta, nie wyciągnie fiolki. Snape zwiększył stężenie substancji czynnej tak, że udało mu się zawrzeć skuteczną dawkę w kilku kroplach, ale nadal nie wiedział jak ma te kilka kropli przyjąć. Intensywnie myśląc nad rozwiązaniem problemu, przypomniał sobie pewien mugolski film szpiegowski, na którym był dawno temu z Lily... Szpieg miał truciznę w kapsułce przyklejonej do podniebienia. Kapsułka była nierozpuszczalna w ślinie, ale rozpuszczalna w silnym kwasie, w soku żołądkowym. Po wpadce, szpieg odkleił językiem kapsułkę połykając ją. Alchemikowi udało się sporządzić substancję przypominającą pergamin ale bardzo twardą, niepodatną na rozrywanie i rozpuszczalną jedynie w silnym kwasie, po czym zamknął w niej skuteczną dawkę eliksiru i magicznie, ale tak by mógł oderwać ją językiem, przytwierdził kapsułkę do podniebienia. Kapsułka początkowo przeszkadzała mu, ale szybko się przyzwyczaił i nie zwracał już na nią uwagi.

Gdy śnieg wreszcie stopniał, a na drzewach pojawiły się pąki liści i powiał ciepły wiatr zachęcając do spacerów, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego, coś co wytrąciło Seveusa z równowagi, burząc spokój. Pewnego chłodnego wieczoru, Czarny Pan zawiadomił swego sługę, że za godzinę przybędzie do Hogwartu. Wystraszony dyrektor, oklumując lęk, czekał na Voldemorta pod bramą i gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny trzask aportacji, to lekkim ruchem różdżki otworzył wrota.

\- Witaj Panie, - powiedział zginając się w pół.

\- Witaj Severusie, przejdziemy się?

\- Oczywiście, Panie mój.

Twarz Snape była kamienna, a zimne, puste oczy odzwierciedlały oklumowany umysł.

\- Co słychać w szkole, Severusie?

\- Jest spokojnie, Panie mój. Kilku uczniów, głównie z Gryffindoru buntuje się, ale Amykus dobrze sobie z nimi radzi.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, - powiedział zamyślony Voldemort, jakby odpowiedź Snape nie wzbudziła jego zainteresowania, jakby myślał o czymś innym. - Severusie, zostaw mnie teraz samego, wracaj do Zamku, niedługo zjawię się u ciebie.

\- Tak Panie, - Snape pochylił się i odszedł w stronę szkoły, a Voldemort zniknął pod zaklęciem zwodzącym.

Dyrektor, zdziwiony powodem wizyty, także ukrył się pod czarem zwodzącym i niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do szkoły, bo pragnął w spokoju zastanowić się nad tym, co widział. Była pora kolacji i mimo ferii na korytarzach panował harmider, bo mało kto opuszczał Zamek w trakcie przerwy wiosennej. Gdzie Czarny Pan mógł pójść? Do Zakazanego Lasu? Jeżeli moje przypuszczenia dotyczące Czarnej Różdżki są słuszne, to poszedł do grobu Albusa zabrać różdżkę, w jednej chwili ogarnęła go pewność i jednocześnie przerażenie. Snape wszedł do gabinetu i ciężko usiadł za biurkiem, czujnie obserwowany przez zaniepokojonego Dumbledore. Pozostałe portrety byłych dyrektorów szeptały między sobą, nie przejmując się jego obecnością. Snape nie wiedział jak długo to wszystko trwało, gdy nagle Czarny Pan wyjątkowo brutalnie aktywował Mroczny Znak, który śmierciożerca miał wypalony na przedramieniu, dając mu do zrozumienia, że tkwi pod drzwiami. Snape błyskawicznie zerwał się i popędził ruchomymi schodami w dół, aby wpuścić swego Pana, a ból zniknął jak ręką odjął. Czarny Pan wszedł i czuł się swobodnie w dyrektorskim gabinecie, jakby był u siebie.

\- Jestem zadowolony, Severusie, - powiedział, a Snape niezauważalnie wypuścił powietrze z płuc bo to znaczyło, że nie oberwie Crucio, nie dzisiaj. - Przeszedłem się trochę po szkole, posłuchałem rozmów... Młodzież i nauczyciele w zdecydowanej większości zaaprobowali nowy porządek. Kilku starszych gryfonów buntuje się, ale sytuacja jest opanowana. Amycus twierdzi, że przywódcami buntu są Longbottom i Ginerwa Wesley. Trzeba ich utemperować. Co wiesz o tym chłopaku?

\- Rodzice byli aurorami i członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Od lat przebywają w Świętym Mungu, bo zwariowali po torturach Lestrange i Crouch,a, - tu Snape wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. - Chłopak mieszka z babcią, z tego co wiem, to oprócz niej nie ma nikogo.

\- Tak, a więc dobrze, porwiemy jego babcię... Co o tym sądzisz Severusie?

\- Uważam, że to jest dobry pomysł Panie, - odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. - "Żongler" ostatnio bardzo się zmienił, Lovegood drukuje przyjazne nam, wspierające nowy porządek artykuły...

\- Tak, - Voldemort wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, - tak zrobimy. Ta dziewczyna to kolejne dziecko Wesley,ów, zdrajców krwi i członków Zakonu Dumbledore?

\- Tak Panie.

\- Jest w szkole?

\- Nie Panie, wyjechała na ferie do domu.

\- Rozumiem...

Voldemort przeszedł się po gabinecie oglądając delikatne sprzęty, po czym zaczął się żegnać i bardzo z czegoś zadowolony, odmówił zjedzenia kolacji. Dyrektor pochylił się w pełnym uszanowania pokłonie i Czarny Pan pod czarem zwodzącym wyleciał przez okno. Severus usiadł w saloniku ale nie miał apetytu, mimo że na stole stygła pyszna kolacja podana przez skrzaty. Czemu był taki zadowolony? Jaki był prawdziwy cel jego wizyty? Snape zamierzał rano sprawdzić czy z grobem Albusa jest wszystko w porządku, ale zdenerwowany nie mógł skupić się nad niczym, więc naśladując swojego Pana wyleciał przez okno, w wieczorny zmierzch, niewidoczny pod czarem zwodzącym. Dyrektor skierował się nad grób Albusa i to co ujrzał potwierdziło jego obawy... Wejście do grobowca było odsłonięte... Albus wyglądał jakby spał i Severusowi na ten widok zachciało się płakać. Zabiłem go, to ja go zabiłem, ta jedna myśl kołatała mu w głowie. Grób został zbezczeszczony przez tego gada, bo w ręku Dumbledore nie było różdżki. Snape lekkim ruchem różdżki zasunął klapę grobowca, po czym wleciał do gabinetu, zdjął z siebie czar zwodzący i skierował się ku swoim kwaterom gdy poczuł, że ktoś się chce z nim skontaktować przez sieć fiuuu. Dyrektor sprawnie odblokował kominek i jego zdziwionym oczom ukazało się sine od bicia oblicze Luciusza. Ależ oberwał, Severus oklumował tą myśl, a głośno zapytał:

-Co się stało Luciuszu?

-Czy mógłbym cię prosić na chwilę? Weź eliksiry.

Malfoy wycofał się, a Snape nie namyślając się wiele sypnął w kominek zielonego proszku i po chwili znalazł się w gościnnej komnacie Malfoyów. Dyrektor po opuszczeniu kominka stanął jak spetryfikowany, bo tak zdziwiło go to, co ujrzał. Reprezentacyjna izba przypominała pobojowisko. Na środku komnaty leżał potrzaskany żyrandol, a meble były poprzestawiane. Na kanapach kulili się ledwo żywi z bólu Draco i Bella, a Narcyza usiłowała im pomóc.

\- Wybacz Severusie, że cię niepokoimy, ale twoje eliksiry są najlepsze.

\- Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc Narcyzo.

Snape podszedł do pobitych śmierciożerców.

\- Co się stało? Czy dostali już coś?

\- Czarny Pan, Crucio, - pochlipywała Narcyza. - Nie chcieli nic przyjąć, uzdrowiciele nie mają już twoich mikstur, skończyły się.

Dyrektor z przepastnych kieszeni szaty wyciągnął eliksir postcrucio, podając każdemu z nich.

-Proszę Luciuszu, ty też wypij.

Na twarze śmierciożerców powróciły kolory a ból zelżał, by po chwili magicznie ustąpić. Severus pomógł Luciuszowi doprowadzić do porządku komnatę, po czym usiadł przy stoliku, na którym niezauważalnie pojawiło się mięsiwo, chleb, eleganckie trunki i słodycze, i wysłuchał opowieści o tym, co się wydarzyło.

\- Szmalcownicy przyprowadzili do dworu Pottera, tą Granger i jeszcze kogoś, - rozpoczął Luciusz, a Draco spuścił głowę i Snape zrozumiał, że wie kto to był, ale nie wydał kolegi.- Wśród szmalcowników był Greyback. Ci ukrywający się uczniowie złamali tabu i w taki sposób zostali złapani. Na Pottera ktoś rzucił zaklęcie żądlące i nawet Draco nie mógł go rozpoznać. - Snape spojrzał na młodego śmierciożercę, ale Malfoy jeszcze niżej spuścił głowę unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, a jego ojciec kontynuował:- Mieli przy sobie miecz Godryka...

\- Co!? - Wpadł mu w słowo Snape.

\- Mieli przy sobie miecz Godryka ten sam, który jesienią umieściłeś w bankowej skrytce.

\- To niemożliwe...

\- No właśnie. W piwnicy był uwięziony goblin, który został złapany razem Tonks,em. Ten goblin potwierdził, że to była podróbka.

\- Nadal macie tu Tonks,a? Powiedzieliście Czarnemu Panu o mieczu?

\- Nie, nie było takiej potrzeby, przecież to była podróbka i uciekli z nim. Szlam nie przetrzymujemy, - dodał Luciusz, a Severusowi to wystarczyło aby zrozumieć jaki los spotkał czarodzieja.

\- Oczywiście, masz rację, - powiedział zdumiony Snape, - ale nadal nie rozumiem co się tutaj wydarzyło?

\- Uciekli. Pomógł im skrzat, ten zdrajca, Zgredek, - powiedział mściwie Malfoy. - Bella zabiła go, ale Potter zdążył się z nim deportować.

\- Jak to było możliwe bez różdżki?- Zapytał nadal zdumiony dyrektor.

\- Potter rozbroił mnie, pokonał w walce i zabrał różdżkę, - powiedział niechętnie Draco, unosząc głowę i wreszcie odsłaniając twarz.

\- Rozumiem... - powiedział Severus, nadal niczego nie rozumiejąc. Więc dlaczego godzinę później był tak zadowolony? Przecież powinien być wściekły, bo syn Lily znowu mu zagrał na nosie. Snape szczelnie oklumował swoje myśli. Och, chyba się nie pomyliłem i Albus faktycznie władał Czarną Różdżką... - Drugą dawkę eliksiru możecie przyjąć za pięć godzin, -powiedział, stawiając na stoliku fiolki z miksturą. - Jakby się coś działo, jakbyście jeszcze czego potrzebowali to proszę wzywajcie mnie nawet w nocy, ale teraz muszę już wracać do Hogwartu.

\- Dziękujemy ci, Severusie, - powiedziała Narcyza lekko go przytulając, a Luciusz uścisnął mu rękę.

\- Dziękuję dyrektorze, - szczerze wyszeptał Draco i tylko Bella dumnie milczała, traktując mieszańca jak nie przymierzając, domowego skrzata.

Snape pożegnał się i zniknął, a za moment dostojnie wyszedł z kominka w dyrektorskim gabinecie, po czym przeszedł do swoich kwater, pobieżnie oczyścił się czarem myjącym, transmutował szaty w koszulę nocną, usiadł w fotelu stojącym przy łóżku i aktywował portret Albusa.

\- Albusie, on zabrał różdżkę z twojego grobu!- Zaczął od najważniejszej informacji.

\- Spodziewałem się, że kiedyś tego dokona, Severusie.

\- To była Czarna Różdżka? Będzie chciał mnie zabić, bo różdżka nie będzie go słuchać i pomyśli, że to ja jestem jej Panem? Mam rację Albusie?

\- Tak, moje biedne dziecko, domyśliłeś się, wiedziałem że rozwiążesz tą zagadkę, - stwierdził Albus, ze słyszalną w głosie czułością.

\- Ale nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z twoim planem?

\- Och, tak, - westchnął portret.

\- Draco Malfoy cię rozbroił, -stwierdził Snape.

\- Tak. Tom wie o tym?

\- Nie sadzę, chyba nie, a ja mu o tym nie powiem.

\- Jesteś bardzo odważnym człowiekiem. - Snape odczuł ciepło bijące od portretu, przyjemnie obejmujące jego ciało.

\- Nie sądzę, -Severus lekko się uśmiechnął. - Przed kilkoma godzinami syn Lily pokonał Dracona w walce, zabrał mu różdżkę i uciekł.

\- Merlinie, więc teraz Harry jest panem Czarnej Różdżki?- Wykrzyknął wielce zdziwiony portret.

\- Tak Albusie, ale syn Lily nie wie o tym. Nikt poza mną o tym nie wie.

\- To dobrze, - westchnął portret, - niech tak pozostanie.

\- Dobrze. I następna rzecz, kolejny członek Zakonu Feniksa został zamordowany. Tonks, mąż Andromedy Black, to jest pewne. I jeszcze, będzie chciał porwać i uwięzić Augustynę Longbottom. A, i przekaż Wesley,om, że ich córka Ginerwa zostanie porwana z ekspresu Hogwart, gdy będzie wracała do szkoły po feriach.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Od Czarnego Pana. Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale się domyśliłem po sposobie w jaki rozmawiał ze mną.

\- Atmosfera wokół Wesley,ów robi się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemna, Arthur rozważa porzucenie pracy i ukrycie się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Przekażę mu to co powiedziałeś i pewno ta wiadomość przyspieszy jego decyzję. Opracowałeś już sposób, w jaki się uratujesz?- Dumbledore zmienił temat rozmowy.

\- Tak.

\- O co chodzi, Severusie? - Albus zbyt dobrze znał Severusa, żeby nie wychwycić w tej lakonicznej odpowiedzi rozgoryczenia i nieszczerości.

\- Dziękuję ci Albusie, że mnie ostrzegłeś, -wolno rozpoczął Snape.- To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to jest dla mnie jest istotne, że nie potraktowałeś mnie jak narzędzie, jak śmiecia, że obchodzi cię mój los, że jestem dla ciebie kimś ważnym, bo przecież nie zasługuję na troskę, którą mi okazujesz i dobrze o tym wiesz. Dałeś mi wybór Albusie więc pozwól mi wybrać, pozwól mi zadecydować o moim losie i nie naciskaj na mnie, proszę.

\- Ale czy chociaż tak pokierowałeś sprawami, że jak będziesz chciał przeżyć to będziesz miał szansę? - W głosie Albusa słychać było troskę i prośbę.

\- Tak Albusie, - już miękkim głosem odpowiedział Snape.

\- To nieprawda, że nie zasługujesz na troskę, - dodał Albus, ale Snape udał, że tego nie usłyszał.

Dumbledore westchnął, czarodzieje pożegnali się i Severus zerwał kontakt. Nowy dyrektor nie mógł zasnąć i długo w noc rozważał wydarzenia minionego dnia.

Wiosna bujnie rozkwitła, a wraz z wiosną rozkwitły bojowe nastroje wśród młodzieży, głównie wśród starszych gryfonów i niektórych krukonów. Pewnego dnia, zbuntowani uczniowie magicznie uwięzili Alecto i Amycus,a w ich kwaterach i czarnoksiężnicy spędzili w zamknięciu cały dzień, bo nikt za bardzo nie spieszył się aby ich uwolnić. Snape nie mógł się nadziwić głupocie gryfonów.

\- Minerwa, przecież oni będą się mścić, co wy wyrabiacie? - Słownie zaatakował opiekunkę domu lwa, gdy został z nią sam na sam w pokoju nauczycielskim.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, nie mam pojęcia kto to zrobił, czemu od razu podejrzewasz gryfonów?

Snape słysząc to westchnął i już się nie odezwał.

Dyrektor niestety miał rację, że upokorzeni śmierciożercy będą się chcieli zemścić. Po tym wydarzeniu Amyus zezwolili woźnemu na używanie Komnaty Tortur, która znajdowała się obok kantorka i była od ponad stu lat nieużywana. Tak bestialskiego potraktowania nie mogli doświadczać uczniowie czystej krwi, bo Czarnemu Panu bardzo na nich zależało a Snape wykorzystywał to, bezwzględnie nadzorując Carrow,ów. Niestety, zakaz tortur nie obejmował mieszańców... Na efekt złości Carrow,ów nie trzeba było długo czekać i ich pierwszymi ofiarami zostały półszlamy: Pochodzący z Ravenclavu Michael Corner i z Gryffindoru Seamus. Filch przyłapał Cornera jak malował jakieś obraźliwe napisy na murach szkoły i mając pozwolenie Carrowa postanowił go przykładnie ukarać. Snape, gdy się o tym dowiedział, to poprosił wujka do swojego gabinetu, aby odwieść go od tego zamiaru.

\- Argusie, jak możesz chcieć tak strasznie znęcać się nad uczniami? Przecież kara jaką zamierzasz wymierzyć jest niewspółmierna do przewiny!

\- Porządne lanie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, dyrektorze,- z szacunkiem, ale też ze słyszalną w głosie lekką kpiną, odpowiedział woźny.

\- Dobrze, ale przypominam, że nie masz prawa karać uczniów, chyba że Carrow zleci ci wykonanie kary wyraźnie mówiąc, co masz zrobić. Zakazuję ci karać uczniów na własną rękę, zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak, - odpowiedział niechętnie Filch.

\- To wszystko co miałem ci do powiedzenia, możesz odejść.

Po tej rozmowie, niezadowolony woźny wypuścił krukona, wywołując wściekłość Amykusa.

\- Przecież miałeś go sprać!- Krzyczał wściekły śmierciożerca.

\- Dyrektor mi zabronił, -odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Argus, zasłaniając się dyrektorem przed gniewem nauczyciela.

Postawa Snape nie ochroniła Cornera i chłopak został zabrany z lekcji i przywleczony do Izby Tortur. Amycus osobiście nadzorował kaźń i chłopak przeżył jedynie dzięki eliksirom, które Snape podrzucił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale przez wiele dni był nieprzytomny. Po tym wydarzeniu, uczniowie uspokoili się i dopiero po kilku tygodniach Hagrid, gajowy i nauczyciel Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, wydał w swojej chatce przyjęcie na cześć Harrego Pottera. Nauczycielowi udało się uciec, bo dyrektor nim wezwał aurorów to zawiadomił portret Dumbledore i Hagrid został ostrzeżony.

xxx

Tak jak wydedukował to Snape, Voldemort od kilku miesięcy poszukiwał Czarnej Różdżki i gdy wreszcie ją znalazł to jego radość była wielka. Wkrótce zabiję Pottera, myślał zadowolony z siebie i ze swojego pomysłu. Niestety, szybko przekonał się, że Czarna Różdżka nie chce go słuchać tak, jak powinna... Voldemort był genialny, ale w jego ręku była to całkiem przeciętna różdżka. No tak, nie jestem jej Panem, to Snape nim jest bo to on zabił Dumbledore. Uświadomienie tego faktu było bardzo niewygodne dla czarnoksiężnika, bo Severus był jednym z najbardziej przydatnych sług i Voldemort potrzebował go. Może wystarczy go przekląć, upokorzyć, może nie trzeba będzie go zabijać? Spróbuję tak zrobić, pomyślał, po czym wezwał Carrow,ów.

\- Amycus, Alecto, siadajcie proszę, jak się wam pracuje w szkole?

\- Dobrze, - odpowiedzieli wystraszeni śmierciożercy, bo powód wezwania był niejasny i bali się oberwać klątwą torturującą, bali się potwornego bólu, którego za moment mogli doświadczyć.

\- A jak się sprawuje nasz dyrektor?

Voldemort naprowadził ich na temat, który go interesował, a magiczne rodzeństwo odetchnęło z ulgą, bo mogli nagadać na nielubianego Snape i nie musieli się lękać Crucio... Nie dziś.

\- Wtrąca się w moje poczynania, Panie, - powiedział Amycus, a Alecto przytaknęła. - Zabronił woźnemu ukarać półszlamę, mimo że dałem mu pozwolenie.

\- Rozumiem...

Voldemort zamyślił się... O coś takiego mu właśnie chodziło, o powód do ukarania Snape.

\- Możecie odejść, - powiedział beznamiętnie.

\- Tak Panie, - śmierciożercy nisko pochylili głowy i odeszli.

Voldemort z ukaraniem Severusa poczekał do piątkowego wieczoru, bo nie chciał go upokarzać publiczne ani podważać jego autorytetu w szkole.

Snape zdziwiony powodem wezwania zjawił się w niewielkim saloniku, w prywatnych kwaterach dworu Luciusza i jakież było jego przerażenie gdy zauważył, że Czarny Pan nakłada na komnatę czar uszczelniający i wyciszający.

\- Zdejmuj szatę i klękaj, ręce za głowę, - zakomenderował Voldemort, gdy już skończył czarować.

Trzęsący się ze strachu dyrektor spełnił polecenie.

\- Crucio.

Z ust Snape wydarł się krzyk bólu, czarnoksiężnik padł na podłogę i zwijał się w męce, błagając Merlina o śmierć.

-Klękaj, - usłyszał, gdy klątwa została cofnięta, a on nadal leżał na posadzce.

Snape z trudem wykonał polecenie.

\- Wiesz za co jesteś karany?

\- Nie Panie, ja nic nie... Aaaa,- Snape znowu zaczął potwornie krzyczeć i ponownie pod Crucio padł na posadzkę w agonii konania. - Już wiem Panie, już wiem, - wrzeszczał.

\- Wiesz? No, to słucham?

Śmierciożerca drżąc z bólu i przerażenia, powtórnie podźwignął się na kolana.

-Wtrąciłem się w to co robił Amycus, Panie. Zabroniłem woźnemu ukarać półszlamę.

-Dobrze, - powiedział Voldemort, zadowolony z bystrości swego sługi. - Jaką karę proponujesz dla siebie?

-Panie, - jęknął Snape.

-Ach, więc może to ja ją zaproponuje? Dziesięć minut pod Crucio wystarczy, abyś zmądrzał?

-Panie, będzie jak każesz, - wyszeptał śmierciożerca, a po jego twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy.

-Pochyl się, - łagodnie i miękko powiedział Czarny Pan, z lubością obserwując przerażonego, upokorzonego sługę, a Severus łkając wykonał polecenie.

Gdy kaźń dobiegła końca, Snape leżał półprzytomny na podłodze nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć. Voldemort wezwał Luciusza.

\- Zabierz go. W niedzielę wieczorem ma być zdolny do podjęcia pracy. Nie podawaj mu jego eliksiru.

\- Tak Panie.

Luciusz skłonił się i znikł wraz z Severusem.

Następne dwa dni, z powodu silnego bólu, Snape pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Leżał w miękkim, wygodnym łożu, a gdy budził się to była przy nim Narcyza lub skrzat, pamiętał że odwiedzili go Ian Avery, bracia Lestrange, Bill Travers, Tony Crabble. Severus widział ich wtedy po raz ostatni. Po szpitalnych eliksirach ból nieco zelżał, ale nie ustąpił. Severus miał dużo czasu na rozmyślania. Jestem taki sam jak on, dumał nieszczęsny śmierciożerca. Ile to ludzi zwijało się z bólu pod moją różdżką, ilu torturowałem Crucio? Ilu torturowałem Sectumseprą? A usłużna pamięć podsuwała obrazy palących się mugolskich wsi i miasteczek, oszalałych z bólu ludzi, podsuwała obrazy czarodziejów nieczystej krwi, takich jak on sam, godzinami metodycznie torturowanych, tracących życie przez bunt, przez szkodzenie Czarnemu Panu... Nie jestem wcale lepszy od niego myślał, to co zrobiłem to zrobiłem, mimo że to było dawno, i nic i nikt tego nie cofnie.

W niedzielny wieczór, w komacie w której kurował się Snape pojawił się Czarny Pan i obecni w pokoju śmierciożercy padli na kolana. Voldemort skierował różdżkę na Severusa i resztki bólu po karze jaką otrzymał zniknęły, jak ręką odjął.

\- Wracaj do Hogwartu, dyrektorze, - bez cienia kpiny powiedział Voldemort.

Severus pochylił się jeszcze niżej w pokłonie i spełnił polecenie. Czarny Pan był w niewesołym nastroju bo już wiedział, że będzie musiał go zabić. Czarna Różdżka nadal nie chciała go słuchać tak, jak powinna. A ja się zastanawiałem, czy nie nagrodzić go nieśmiertelnością, myślał ponuro czarnoksiężnik. Zabiję go, gdy już będę miał Pottera, postanowił. Wykorzystam do tego Nagini. Voldemort nie chciał ryzykować niepowodzenia planu bo był pewny, że Czarna Różdżka jest posłuszna Severusowi.

xxx

Wiosna rozkwitła w pełni i nadszedł maj, czas sumów i owutemów. Młodzież była pochłonięta nauką i w szkole nastąpiło swoiste zawieszenie broni, bo każdemu zależało na tym, aby jak najlepiej zdać egzaminy przed niezależną komisją. Ginerwa Wesley nie pojawiła się w szkole po wiosennej przerwie, a przywódcy buntu, Longbottom, Corner i Seamus gdzieś zniknęli. Dyrektor wiedział, że przebywają w Pokoju Życzeń, ale z nikim nie podzielił się swoją wiedzą. Poszukiwania tych uczniów nie przyniosły rezultatu i Carrow,sowie podejrzewali, że opuścili Hogwart.

Nadszedł wreszcie ten dzień, gdy komisja przybyła do szkoły i rozpoczęły się egzaminy. Snape zależało, żeby wszystko dobrze wypadło i żeby nie było żadnych problemów, bo były to pierwsze egzaminy za jego dyrektorstwa. I być może ostatnie, sarkastycznie myślał czarnoksiężnik, który prawidłowo odczytał powód kary, którą zarobił z rąk Czarnego Pana. Różdżka nadal go nie słucha tak, jak powinna, bo to nie ja jestem jej panem, więc pewno spróbuje mnie zabić gdy dopadnie Pottera. W tym czasie dyrektor często zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób wykona ostanie zadanie jakie nałożył na niego Dumbledore, w jaki sposób przekaże synowi Lily informację o tym, że jest horkruksem. Pewno ten moment sam się ujawni gdy przyjdzie pora, myślał filozoficznie, bylebym tylko go nie przeoczył. Ku zadowoleniu Snape, egzaminy przebiegały sprawnie, bez żadnych ekscesów, więc postanowił wziąć kilka godzin wolnego i odpocząć. W pewien ciepły, majowy wieczór, dyrektor w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi wybrał się do Opery Wiedeńskiej na swój ulubiony spektakl, "Wesele Figara". Foyer opery przypomniało mu o Dumbledore, przypomniało szczęśliwe chwile w jego życiu. Snape tylko dla siebie wynajął całą lożę i gdy otoczyła go piękna muzyka, to w jego rozluźnionym, pozbawionym kontroli umyśle zaczęły pojawiać się różne sceny... Jak walczył w dzieciństwie z mugolami na Spinner,s End, jak zaprzyjaźnił się z Mike,m, piwnica w zawalonym domu na Nokturnie, śmierciożercy na akcji gdy jako gówniarz widział ich po raz pierwszy, szkolenia, śmierciożercze losy jego i kamratów, widok uwolnionych z Azkabanu, śmierć Mike... I narastała w nim pewność, że należy do nich, że powinien podzielić ich los pomimo, że zdradził. Co mnie czeka po zabiciu Czarnego Pana? Pewno będę sądzony za to, co wyczyniałem po szkole, bo mój proces nigdy się nie odbył, Dumbledore jedynie poręczył za mnie. Mogę się wyprzeć i nie przyznawać do niczego poza tym, co oficjalnie pokazałem Dumbledore. Niczego mi nie udowodnią, ale będę musiał z tym żyć, nawet jeżeli nie zostanę skazany. Kingsley, ten morderca Mike, jeżeli przeżyje to będzie wysokim urzędnikiem w Ministerstwie, może nawet zostanie Ministrem Magii? Czy aby na pewno chcę żyć w takim świecie? Zastanawiał się Snape. Co się stanie z tymi, których lubię? Z Tonym, Billem, z Rudolfusem, z Luciuszem? Kim ja będę? Kto będzie chciał zatrudnić śmierciożercę? Snape, podobnie jak Lily przed laty, miał wybór. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go koniec przedstawienia i burza oklasków. Jako jeden z pierwszych opuścił lożę i zniknął, deportując się z foyer.


	66. Bitwa o Hogwart

Bitwa o Hogwart

Pierwszy rok dyrektorowania Severusa Snape zbliżał się ku końcowi. Uczniowie oraz personel Hogwartu byli już myślami na wakacjach, zakończyły się sumy i owutemy i Czarodziejska Komisja Egzaminacyjna opuściła mury tej szacownej placówki. Młodzież miała dużo wolnego czasu, więc zaostrzył się konflikt pomiędzy przeciwnikami a zwolennikami nowego porządku i coraz więcej uczniów znikało w Pokoju Życzeń.

Pewnego ciepłego wieczoru, Severus siedział w dyrektorskim gabinecie, zastanawiając się gdzie spędzi wakacje i w jaki sposób wypełni ostanie zadanie. Dumbledore podejrzewał, że jeden horkruks jest ukryty w Hogwarcie, ale nie powiedział o tym swemu następcy pewny, że Snape nadal nie wie w jaki sposób Voldemort jest nieśmiertelny. Albus stwierdził jedynie:

\- Mam wrażenie, że Harry niedługo pojawi się w szkole, wtedy jak sądzę będziesz mógł mu bezpiecznie przekazać wiadomość, Severusie.

W trakcie rozmowy rozległo się magiczne pukanie i Albus namalowany na obrazie wiszącym za dyrektorskim biurkiem udał że śpi, a po chwili w kominku zmaterializowała się głowa Luciusza ze świeżymi śladami po laniu. Merlinie, Czarny Pan zrobił sobie z niego worek treningowy, pomyślał Snape, a głośno zapytał:

-Co się stało, Luciuszu?

-Stało się coś, czego za bardzo nie rozumiem, - powiedział zdenerwowany Luciusz. -Może ty będziesz wiedział o co chodzi?

-Więc co się stało?- Ponowił pytanie Snape.

-Potter dziś rano włamał się do Gringotta,- Luciusz mówił wolno, zastanawiając się, jakby nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się wydarzyło. - Włamał się do skarbca Lestrange i udało mu się uciec. Ukradł stamtąd jedynie małą czarkę, którą Czarny Pan dał Belli na przechowane. - Tu Luciusz zamilkł, jakby przerażenie odebrało mu głos, ale dyrektor nie przerywał ciszy więc po kilku minutach śmierciożerca kontynuował cichym, przerywanym głosem: - Czarny Pan bardzo się zdenerwował. Pozabijał gobliny i śmierciożerców, którzy nie zdążyli uciec mu spod różdżki. Zginęli: Rowle, Selwyn, Rucorn, Nott, Goyl i twoi koledzy z klasy: Crabbe i Avery. Mnie ledwo udało się uciec. Ukarał mnie kilka godzin później, jak widzisz.

-Na mugolski sposób?- Zapytał zdziwiony i przerażony dyrektor, bo delikatnej, jasnej skóry śmierciożercy prawie nie było widać spod wielkich sińców.

-Nie, różdżką- w głosie Malfoya słychać było gorycz. -Zmodyfikował zaklęcie torturujące, nie wiem, Crucio czy inną klątwę. Odreagował się na mnie niewerbalnie.

-Widziałeś może ostatnio Nagini?

-Tak, nasz Pan trzyma węża cały czas przy sobie, pod magiczną ochroną. Czemu o to pytasz?

-Bez istotnego powodu. Dziękuję ci, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Wracaj do domu i staraj się być blisko Czarnego Pana. Potter będzie chciał się dostać do Hogwartu, pewno niedługo dojdzie tu do bitwy, - Snape siląc się na spokój, poinformował Luciusza.

Luciusz nie uwierzył mu, że pytał bez powodu, ale nie poruszył tego tematu. Śmierciożercy pożegnali się, życząc sobie wzajem powodzenia i głowa Malfoya zniknęła z kominka. Więc to już się zaczęło, niedługo los się dopełni, myślał niespokojny Severus, bo nie sądził, że to się tak szybko rozegra, myślał że ma jeszcze trochę czasu i nie był gotowy na konfrontację ze śmiercią. A kto jest gotowy? Myślał sarkastycznie, znęcając się sam nad sobą, twoje ofiary na pewno nie były. Snape powstał i zwrócił się do portretów poprzedników z pytaniem, co w najbliższej przyszłości może zagrozić szkole.

-Potter, Granger i Wesley są w Szkocji, w drodze do Hogwartu,- poinformował go Dumbledore.- Niedługo tu przybędą i rozpocznie się bitwa, bo Voldemort ze swoimi śmierciożercami i z całą potęgą Ministerstwa też tu zmierza.

Dyrektor słysząc to, mimo późnej pory nie położył się do łóżka, tylko usiadł przy biurku, przywołał pióro i pergamin, napisał coś ciasnym, lekko pochyłym pismem, u dołu złożył zamaszysty podpis po czym schował pergamin do szuflady i delikatnie pocierając prawą ręką lewe przedramię uaktywnił Mroczny Znak. A więc Albert Rucorn nie żyje... A tak dobrze ułożyło mu się w życiu, już za Knota był kimś, w Ministerstwie piastował urząd Zastępcy Przewodniczącego Departamentu Transportu Magicznego... Jako jeden z nielicznych wyrwał się z Nokturnu, nieźle zarabiał, miał żonę, dzieci, domek za miastem, a tak kiepsko skończył. A Nott, Goyle? Dorobili się na handlu, ich synowie są jeszcze uczniami... Tony... Biedna Truda, został jej tylko Vincent... Iana nigdy szczególnie nie lubiłem, ale nie zasłużył na taki los... Mieli po 38 lat... Z naszego dormitorium tylko ja jeszcze żyję... Rozmyślania dyrektora przerwał gwałtownie narastający ból przedramienia i Snape zrozumiał, że ktoś w zamku wezwał Czarnego Pana. Więc Potter jest w Hogwarcie i został złapany, to jest jedyny powód dla którego obecnie śmierciożerca ośmieliłby się go wezwać. Muszę znaleźć syna Lily przed Voldemortem, muszę wypełnić ostanie zadanie, pomyślał. Severus ustalił hasło otwierające wejście:"Dumbledore", bo to o nim najwięcej myślał, to jego rady, pomocy i wsparcia najbardziej mu brakowało, po czym błyskawicznie opuścił dyrektorski gabinet i prowadzony przez Mroczny Znak podążył w kierunku wieży krukonów.

Pod wieżą, Severus spotkał idącą gdzieś Minerwę. Czarownica była zdenerwowana i dyrektor miał wrażenie, że obok niej kroczy ktoś jeszcze. Snape delikatnie pociągnął nosem i poczuł silny zapach niemytego, spoconego ciała i zapach krwi... Tak, obok Minerwy ktoś stoi ukryty pod peleryną niewidką lub pod czarem zwodzącym.

\- Gdzie to się wybierasz Minerwa o tak późnej porze?

\- Przejść się. Czy to jest zabronione?

\- Nie. Co się wydarzyło w Wieży Ravenclawu? Gdzie są Carrow,sowie?

\- Czemu uważasz, że coś się wydarzyło?

Severus lekko poruszył lewym ramieniem.

\- Ach zapomniałam, że wy, śmierciożercy, macie własne sposoby komunikacji, - ironicznie stwierdziła nauczycielka.

\- Minerwa, mam ważną wiadomość od Albusa Dumbledore, którą muszę przekazać bezpośrednio Potterowi. To jest bardzo ważne. Możesz mnie związać, możesz zabrać mi różdżkę ale pozwól mi to uczynić. Wiadomość podam we wspomnieniu, myślodsiewnia jest w dyrektorskim gabinecie, hasło brzmi: "Dumbledore",- beznamiętnie oznajmił Snape, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

-Ty bandyto, zabiłeś Dumbledore!- Prawie wysyczała wściekła McGonagall, jednak coś jej tutaj wyraźnie nie pasowało. Czarownica od kilku miesięcy zastanawiała się, czemu namalowany Albus tak przychylnie odnosi się do swego mordercy?

Severus nie miał wyboru, musiał przekazać synowi Lily, że jest ostatnim horkruksem. Potem już może nie być ku temu okazji bo Czarny Pan będzie chciał go zabić nim spróbuje zabić syna Lily, więc powiedział:

-Chodzi ci o ten teatr, który odegraliśmy z Albusem dla Czarnego Pana?- Snape zmarszczył czoło, unosząc ku górze brwi. -Albus poprosił mnie, żebym go dobił w tak widowiskowy sposób bo umierał od klątwy i zostało mu niewiele życia wypełnionego cierpieniem i poniżająca śmierć.

-Nie wierzę ci!- Krzyknęła wściekła Minerwa nie wierząc, że dała się im tak oszukać.

-Więc zwiąż mnie, zabierz różdżkę, ale pozwól mi przekazać Potterowi to co mam mu przekazać.

-Pottera tu nie ma.

W tym momencie nadszedł korytarzem Flitwick, ale Snape nie obejrzał się, ani nie wyciągnął różdżki i nadal stał nieporuszony ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma.

Flitwick skierował różdżkę w stronę dyrektora, i wtedy Harry czując się pewnie w towarzystwie dwóch świetnie znających się na magii czarodziejów, jednym płynnym ruchem zdjął pelerynę niewidkę i wyciągnął różdżkę.

-Zwiąż mi ręce, tak żebym mógł iść. Różdżka jest w rękawie- Snape zwrócił się do Minerwy i w tym momencie sznury oplotły jego klatkę piersiową, a z rękawa wyskoczyła różdżka. McGonagall zwinnie ją złapała.

-Nie lepiej byłoby od razu go unieszkodliwić?- Flitwick był zły na Snape za przekleństwo, którym go przed rokiem potraktował i za to co pod jego rządami spotkało krukonów, Lunę Lovegood i Michaela Cromera.

-Nie teraz, Snape ma coś do przekazania Potterowi,- odrzekła Minerwa.

-Jest mało czasu, on już tu zmierza, - do rozmowy włączył się Harry.

-Więc chodźmy, - powiedział Severus, bo chciałby to już mieć za sobą.

-Filiusie, proszę, zacznij zabezpieczać szkołę, za chwilę dołączę do ciebie. Potter twierdzi, że zmierza tutaj Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać.

McGonagall, Potter i związany Snape zaczęli wspinać się po schodach, do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Gdy zostali już sami, to dyrektor zapytał Pottera o to, co go tak bardzo dręczyło.

-Zniszczyłeś już wszystkie horkruksy?

Minerwa gwałtownie zatrzymała się, i Severus o mało co nie wpadł na nią.

-Co?

Zaszokowany chłopak bezwiednie otworzył usta i także przystanął na środku schodów, a Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Coś taki zdziwiony?

Potter zamknął usta i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. Przed nimi podążała jak mugolski automat Minerwa.

-Skąd wiesz?- Zapytał po chwili Harry.

-Domyśliłem się. Dyrektor nie powiedział mi wprost, ale z tego co musiał mi powiedzieć zorientowałem się o co chodzi, zresztą sam zobaczysz. Czarna magia to moja specjalność,- uśmiechnął się lekko Snape.

-Kiedy?

-Kiedy mi powiedział? Rok temu. Z miesiąc czy dwa przed śmiercią.

Harry nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo stanęli przed dyrektorskim gabinetem.

\- Dumbledore, - Snape podał hasło i wprowadził czarodziejów do gabinetu.

\- Minerwa, weź moje wspomnienia, - poprosił.

McGonagall przyłożyła mu różdżkę do skroni, a dyrektor skoncentrował się i przekazał niektóre wspomnienia o Lily, informację czemu zdradził Czarnego Pana, pokazał jak ratował Dumbledore ugodzonego śmiertelną klątwą, prośbę Albusa by go zabił i najważniejsze, to że Harry jest horkruksem i że prawdopodobnie przeżyje kolejną Avadę Voldemorta. Snape przekazał o wiele więcej niż życzyłby sobie Dumbledore, ale miał w tym własny interes niekoniecznie zbieżny z interesem swego mentora.

Potter zanurzył się w myślodsiewni, a nauczyciele czekali na niego w milczeniu i gdy Harry się wreszcie wynurzył, to na jego twarzy widać było szok.

-Wiec łania jest twoim patronusem dyrektorze? To był patronus mojej mamy?

-Tak. Jak się czujesz? Zrobisz to?- Snape popatrzył z niepokojem na chłopaka.

Harry kiwnął głową, -tak.-

-Zniszczyłeś je wszystkie?- Dyrektor ponowił pytanie.

-Jeden jest ukryty w Hogwarcie, chyba już wiem gdzie. No i Nagini. I ja,- wyszeptał.

-Damy ci czas, ażebyś mógł przeszukać szkołę- wtrąciła Minerwa śledząca z narastającym zdziwieniem tą wymianę zdań.

-Pani profesor, proszę rozwiązać dyrektora i oddać mu różdżkę, bo nie zdradził i to co mówił jest prawdą, - kategorycznie zażądał Potter, a wicedyrektor, o dziwo, spełniła jego prośbę.

-Synu Lily, czy wiesz coś o Insygniach Śmierci?- Zapytał już uwolniony dyrektor Hogwartu i Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Wiem o Insygniach. Dumbledore zostawił nam pewne wskazówki, od niedawna wiemy o nich.

-Mój Pan ma Czarną Różdżkę, ale to ty jesteś jej panem,- lakonicznie zakomunikował Snape.

-Co?

Potter gdy to usłyszał, to zamarł ze zdziwienia ponownie wyglądając jakby był spetryfikowany.

-Dumbledore chciał abym go zabił nie tylko dlatego, bym miał silną pozycję u boku Czarnego Pana, bym był poza jakimkolwiek podejrzeniem o zdradę. Dumbledore władał Czarną Różdżką, wiedziałeś o tym?

Chłopak pokiwał głową, - domyśliłem się.

Ach, więc syn Lily nie jest taki głupi na jakiego wygląda, pomyślał Severus kontynuując wywód:

-Albus chciał umrzeć niepokonany, żeby Czarna Różdżka na zawsze straciła swoją moc, ale tak się nie stało bo dyrektor został rozbrojony przez Drakona, a ty przed kilkoma miesiącami pokonałeś Drako Malfoya w walce i zabrałeś mu różdżkę. Teraz najpotężniejsza różdżka świata jest gotowa ci służyć. I jeszcze jedno. Mój Pan jest pewien, że to mnie słucha Czarna Różdżka. Jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy zabije mnie, prawdopodobnie wykorzysta do tego Nagini. Dopiero po mojej śmierci będzie próbował zabić ciebie.

Minerwa patrzyła na nich z przerażeniem w oczach. Tego było dla niej za wiele, Potter horkruksem najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika i Severus mówiący o swojej bliskiej śmierci z takim spokojem...

-Nie idź do niego Severus, zostań,- poprosiła.

-Nie mogę Minerwa, muszę iść. On nie zaatakuje Pottera dopóki mnie nie zabije, nie ma co tego odwlekać, tę wojnę trzeba jak najszybciej zakończyć.

-Więc zginiesz?- Minerwa zacisnęła palce na jego ramionach, a w głosie pobrzmiewa rozpacz. Chciało się jej płakać, bo zrozumiała jak niesprawiedliwie Severus był traktowany i chciała przeprosić, wynagrodzić mu to wszystko. -Przepraszam, że nazwałam ciebie bandytą, Severus, ja nie wiedziałam...

-Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, to byłoby dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczne. Jest niewielka szansa, że przeżyję. Jeżeli tak się stanie, to będę pod wywarem żywej śmierci. I nie musisz mnie przepraszać, bo jestem bandytą.

-Severus...

-Nie rozmawiajmy już więcej na ten temat.

-Jak cię znajdziemy?

-Może mógłbym się skontaktować przez medalion Zakonu?

-Pokaż.

Snape sięgnął pod szatę i Minerwa, obecnie szef Zakonu Feniksa, wzięła do ręki jego medalion.

-Z listopada 1980 roku?- W jej głosie było słychać zdziwienie i Snape kiwnął potakująco głową. - Działa, dasz znać?

Harry z ciekawością przypatrywał się rozgrywającej przed nim scenie i wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Więc to jest sposób w jaki członkowie Zakonu Feniksa komunikują się pomiędzy sobą? - Zapytał.

\- Poniekąd, - wicedyrektorka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, dam znać, - odpowiedział Snape. - Minerwa, muszę już lecieć, nie ma co tego odwlekać, los musi się dopełnić. Od tej chwili przejmujesz obowiązki dyrektora szkoły.

\- Uważaj na siebie Severusie.

\- Ty też uważaj na siebie, Minerwa.

Snape zniknął pod zaklęciem zwodzącym, po czym wyleciał przez okno w nocny mrok lądując za ogrodzeniem Hogwartu. Już były dyrektor zaczął iść w kierunku Hogsmeade, gdy zapłonął Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. To Czarny Pan wzywał do walki swoich śmierciożerców. Snape błyskawicznie aportował się na leśnej polanie, w Zakazanym Lesie, w masce, w charakterystycznym płaszczu i butach.

xxx

Minerwa McGonagall, po opuszczeniu przez Snape szkoły sprawująca obowiązki dyrektora Hogwartu, mimo późnej pory zwołała wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli do Wielkiej Sali. Sytuacja była niebezpieczna i groziła wewnątrzszkolnym buntem, bo ujawnił się Harry Potter a w Syltherynie były dzieci śmierciożerców i niektórzy z nich byli już naznaczeni Mrocznym Znakiem. Ślizgoni chcieli pojmać Pottera, ale na drodze stanęli mi gryfoni, znaczna cześć krukonów i trochę puchonów, więc będąc w mniejszości niechętnie wycofali się.

\- Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele, - rozpoczęła zdenerwowana Minerwa, - Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać podąża ku naszej szkole. Niedługo rozpocznie się tutaj bitwa. Proszę nauczycieli, opiekunów domów i prefektów o wyprowadzenie uczniów ze szkoły. Pan Longbottom wskaże wam przejście prowadzące bezpośrednio do Hogsmeade. Ci z pełnoletnich uczniów, którzy będą chcieli przyłączyć się do obrońców Hogwartu, mogą zostać.

\- A gdzie jest dyrektor?- Zapytał Slughorn.

\- Musiał opuścić szkołę, - twardo powiedziała Minerwa. - Teraz ja, jako wicedyrektor, sprawuję obowiązki dyrektora Hogwartu. Opiekunowie domów, proszę o wyprowadzanie swoich podopiecznych. Ci pełnoletni uczniowie, którzy chcą walczyć, mogą zostać.

Na sali zrobiło się zamieszanie i skorzystała z tego część młodszych uczniów, ukrywając się w składziku na miotły i w pustych klasach. Nikt ze ślizgonów nie zamierzał zostać w szkole i Slughorn wyprowadził ich poprzez Pokój Życzeń i tajemne przejście do Świńskiego Łba, gospody Aberfortha Dumbledore. Pełnoletni gryfoni, trochę krukonów i nieliczni puchoni pozostali w Zamku. Po chwili, do naradzających się w Wielkiej Sali uczniów dołączyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa entuzjastycznie przez wszystkich witani. Kingsley, jako najbardziej doświadczony w walce, przejął dowodzenie i zaczął rozmieszczać podległych sobie czarodziejów. Nauczyciele pozostali w komplecie i zabezpieczali szkołę przed atakiem.

Jednak nie wszyscy ślizgoni opuścili szkołę. Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle, ślizgoni z siódmej klasy, ukryli się planując pojmać Pottera i dostarczyć go Czarnemu Panu. Malfoy nie był przekonany do tej idei, ale chciał wzmocnić swoją pozycję w szeregach śmieciożerców i przywrócić do łask ojca. Dwaj pozostali ślizgoni byli entuzjastycznie nastawieni do planu pojmania szkolnego kolegi i wydania go Czarnemu Panu nie wiedząc, że przed kilkoma godzinami Voldemort pozabijał ich ojców.

W tym czasie Harry poszukiwał ukrytego w szkole horkruksa oraz Rona i Hermiony, którzy gdzieś zniknęli.

McGonagall, będąc dyrektorem szkoły, obudziła do walki posagi oraz zbroje i ci którzy pozostali w Zamku przecierali oczy ze zdumienia bo nareszcie zrozumieli, do czego są one przydatne. Rozochocona dyrektor pognała do walki nawet szkolne biurka, ożywiając je. Hagrid stanął do bitwy wraz ze swoim olbrzymim psem i z bratem olbrzymem. Profesor Sprout razem z Nevillem i z innymi uczniami przerzucała Mandragory przez mury, na atakujących śmierciożerców.

Po krótkich poszukiwaniach, na jednym z hogwarckich korytarzy Harry znalazł Rona i Hermionę. Przyjaciele byli bardzo z siebie dumni, bo sami unicestwili horkruksa kłem bazyliszka, którego truchło nadal spoczywało w podziemiach zamku. Tym horkruksem była malutka czarka wykradziona przed kilkoma godzinami z banku Gringotta.

\- Diadem Roweny jest ukryty w Pokoju Życzeń, - poinformował ich Harry. - Wdziałem go, gdy przed rokiem chowałem tam książkę do eliksirów.

Młodzi czarodzieje stanęli przed ścianą naprzeciwko gobelinu na którym Barnabasz próbował nauczyć olbrzymy tańca, Harry przeszedł się trzy razy w te i we wte mamrocząc: "Pokaż mi miejsce, gdzie wszystko jest ukryte", w ścianie pojawiły się drzwi i gryfoni weszli do środka nie wiedząc, że ślizgoni już tam na nich czekają. Harry znalazł diadem, ale został zaatakowany przez kolegów z Syltherinu. Emocje wzięły górę, rozgorzała walka i Crabbe rzucił zaklęcie Szatańskiej Pożogi. Niestety, nikt nie wiedział jak tą klątwę cofnąć. Rozszalał się pożar, Ron wyratował z ognia Goyle,a, a Harry Malfoya, ale Vincent Crabbe sczezł w płomieniach... To była walka, wojna, a na wojnie giną ludzie. Drakon zrozumiał tą prostą prawdę, gdy zobaczył jak ginie w płomieniach jego przyjaciel i gdy już wylecieli na miotłach na korytarz, to się rozpłakał. Jednak łzy nic nie zmieniły, nie zwróciły życia Vincentowi. Diadem, horkruks Voldemorta, został nieodwracalnie zniszczony w płomieniach.

Na korytarzach i w klasach Hogwartu, w Sali Wejściowej i w Wielkiej Sali w najlepsze trwała walka. Śmierciożercy wdarli się do Zamku i klątwy latały we wszystkich kierunkach. Percy Wesley unieszkodliwił będącego pod Imperio Ministra Magii, Piusa Thicknesse, a w walce pod zwałami gruzu zginął Fred Wesley. W bitwie pomagał obrońcom Irydek, rzucając w napastników strąkami wnykopieniek. Mimo tak bohaterskiej obrony Hogwartu, śmierciożercy zdobywali przewagę nad członkami Zakonu, nauczycielami i uczniami. W Sali Wejściowej i w Wielkiej Sali roiło się od ich czarnych płaszczy. Harry świadomie wykorzystując fakt, że jest horkruksem, wszedł do umysłu Voldemorta aby go zlokalizować, bo Nagini, kolejny horkruks który należało zniszczyć, była przy swoim panu, pod magiczną ochroną. Gryfon ujrzał Voldemorta we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, jak rozmawiał ze Snape.

-Jest we Wrzeszczącej Chacie! - Krzyknął do Rona i Hermiony. - Jest przy nim Nagini. Będzie chciał zabić Snape, on nie zdradził, potem wam wszystko wytłumaczę.

Trójka gryfonów przedarła się przez walczących i pognała ku Wrzeszczącej Chacie aby zabić wielkiego węża, będącego horkruksem. Zabrało im to sporo czasu bo musieli unikać olbrzymów, które walczyły na błoniach i gdy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, to Volemort wraz z Nagini właśnie opuszczał chatę, a na podłodze leżał poraniony Snape.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałem cię zabić, Severusie, - usłyszeli jeszcze, i zobaczyli ciągnącą się za Voldemortem czarną szatę.

Harry na sztywnych nogach podszedł do umierającego nauczyciela i Snape go dojrzał.

\- Popatrz na mnie, -poprosił, i gdy zielone oczy Lily spotkały się z jego czarnymi, to po chwili w tych czarnych oczach coś zgasło i zrobiły się puste.

Harry tępo wpatrywał się w twarz Snape, jeszcze raz rozważając to co nie tak dawno zobaczył w myślodsiewni, gdy dobiegł go głos Voldemorta, magicznie wzmocniony i wyraźnie słyszalny na terenach Hogwartu.

\- Oczekuję cię Harry Potterze w Zakazanym Lesie. Daje ci godzinę czasu. Jeżeli nie przyjdziesz, to wszyscy twoi przyjaciele, wszyscy obrońcy Zamku zginą.

\- Harry, chyba nie zamierzasz iść do niego?- Zapytał z troską Ron.

Potter nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale gdy znaleźli się na błoniach to narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i zniknął. Ron i Hermiona nie mogąc go znaleźć powlekli się w stronę Zamku, mijając martwych uczniów. Hermiona wyczarowała nosze i wraz z Ronem lewitowali na nie rannych. Śmierciożercy wycofali się, gromadząc w Zakazanym Lesie. W Wielkiej Sali układano tych, którzy polegli, były tam ciała uczniów i członków Zakonu Feniksa: Freda Wesley,a, Remusa Lupina, Nimfadory Tonks- Lupin. Ciała poległych śmierciożerców ułożono osobno: Williama Travers,a, który stracił życie w pojedynku z Kingsley,em i Scabiora, który zginął pojedynkując się z Lupinem i z Tonks.

Harry dotarł do Voldemorta i zgodnie z tym co przekazał mu Snape nie bronił się i pozwolił by ten czarnoksiężnik rzucił na niego Avadę. Oboje stracili przytomność i oboje w jednym czasie ją odzyskali bo byli jednej krwi, krwi w której płynęła magia ochronna Lily, więc nie mogli pozabijać się czarami, ale Voldemort, na szczęście, nie domyślił się tego. Harry udał własną śmierć i tryumfujący Voldemort wraz ze swymi śmierciożercami poszedł do Zamku. Młodego gryfona niósł rozpaczający Hagrid. Przed drzwiami szkoły przywitali ich obrońcy i wywiązała się pyskówka. Korzystając z zamieszania, Harry zniknął pod peleryna niewidką a w tym momencie Neville Longbottom wykończył olbrzymiego węża obcinając mu łeb mieczem Godryka Gryffindora. Widząc to, co spotkało horkruksa, Voldemort zdenerwował się i obrońcy nie mieli szans wobec jego gniewu. Walczyło z nim kilku nauczycieli, z trudem sobie radząc z czarnoksiężnikiem. Śmierciożercy tym razem przegrywali, bo siły obrońców zostały wzmocnione przez rodziny walczących, przez hogwarckie skrzaty i przez centaury, a olbrzymy walczące po stronie Voldemorta czując się wykorzystane, odeszły. Duch bojowy wśród śmierciożerców opadł gdy zorientowali się, że Harry Potter po raz kolejny przeżył Avadę Czarnego Pana. Przeczuwając klęskę i wiedząc co ich czeka po przegranej walce, mając za sobą doświadczenia aurorskich przesłuchań, Azkabanu, wykluczenia, walczyli aby zginąć w bitwie. Dołohow został zabity przez Flitwicka, Yaxleya wykończył Lee Jordan wraz z Georgiem Wesley,em, Waldena Macnaira Hagrid z taką siłą cisnął o ścianę, że pękła mu czaszka i mózg wylał się na posadzkę. Fenrir Greyback został zabity przez Rona i Neville,a, Aberforth Dumbledore wykończył Rookwood,a, Arthur i Percy Wesey,owie wspólnie zabili Thicknees,a, a Molly Wesley w pięknym pojedynku wykończyła Bellatriks Lestrange. Malfoy,owie nie brali udziału w walce bo Luciusz i Narcyza mieli dość Czarnego Pana i jego rządów. Podobnie ich syn, nie by zachwycony nowym światem i tym do czego zmuszał go Czarny Pan.

Voldemort stanął do walki z Potterem, ale jego różdżka słuchała przeciwnika, więc jak mógł go pokonać? Tom Riddle, zwany Lordem Voldemortem lub Tym Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, zginął od własnej Klątwy Zabijającej, która odbiła się od Zaklęcia Rozbrajającego Harrego Pottera.

xxx

Na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie zbierali się śmierciożercy, a przed nimi przechadzał się wściekły Czarny Pan. Po aportacji Snape rozglądnął się zdziwiony, bo w półkręgu w maskach i w charakterystycznych płaszczach stało ponad stu czarnoksiężników. Och, ale jest nas dużo pomyślał bo nie spodziewał się, że w okresie kilku miesięcy tak wielu zostało naznaczonych.

-Severus, co się dzieje w Zamku?

Czarnoksiężnik usłyszał swoje imię z ust Czarnego Pana i błyskawicznie oprzytomniał. Voldemort był dziwnie rozkojarzony, różnica była dla Snape ewidentna bo nie widział go od trzech miesięcy, od czasu gdy dostał lanie. Czyżby zmienił się bo jego horkruksy zostały zniszczone? Pomyślał, równocześnie odpowiadając Czarnemu Panu i patrząc mu prosto w oczy:

-Nauczyciele zbuntowali się Panie mój, uwięzili Carrow,ów. Mnie udało się uciec, wyleciałem przez okno. Prawdopodobnie Harry Potter w pelerynie niewidce dostał się do Zamku, dlatego nauczyciele się zbuntowali, żeby chronić Pottera.

Severus pochylił głowę i rozluźnił mięśnie w oczekiwaniu kary. Ciężko jest rozluźnić mięśnie będąc zdenerwowanym, ale wtedy Crucio mniej boli. Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu, ból nie nadszedł. Czarny Pan zaczął przemawiać i śmierciożerca uniósł głowę.

-Musimy zdobyć Hogawart, to jest teraz nasze najważniejsze zadanie. Liczę na was, dumni magowie czystej krwi. Bunt musimy stłumić w zarodku, winnych ukarać. W bitwie pomogą nam olbrzymy. Przegonię w stronie Zamku akromantule. I najważniejsze, - powiedział wolno, z zastanowieniem, jakby miał jakiś plan którego nie zamierzał zdradzić, - Harry Potter jest mój i nie macie prawa go zabić, nie macie prawa go zranić! To jest bardzo ważne, ukarzę każdego, kto złamie ten zakaz,- stwierdził zimnym głosem. - Macie zabić jak najwięcej kolegów i przyjaciół Harrego Pottera, jak najwięcej jego miłośników. Czy to jest zrozumiałe?

-Tak Panie,- rozległy się silne głosy śmierciożerców.

Przemowę Voldemorta przerwało nadejście ślizgonów ze starszych lat. Snape przerażony patrzył, jak ci młodzi ludzie, dzieci prawie, padają na kolana przed Voldemortem i proszą o pozwolenie wzięcia udziału w walce. Severus zauważył, że wśród przybyłych zabrakło Vincenta i George,a. Czyżby zostali naznaczeni i stoją teraz w kręgu, w maskach? Śmierciożercy nie przyszło do głowy, że młody Malfoy mógłby zignorować palący ból przedramienia i nie stawić się na wezwanie.

Czarny Pan był bardzo zadowolony z uwielbienia okazywanego przez młodzież.

-Co się dzieje szkole?- Zapytał Theodora Notta, syna śmierciożercy.

-Uczniowie zostali ewakuowani, Panie mój- odpowiedział chłopak. -W szkole zostało wielu gryfonów ze starszych lat, trochę krukonów i puchonów. Potter jest w szkole.

Patrząc na swoich podopiecznych, Snape zastanawiał się czy Theo wie, że Czarny Pan przed kilkoma godzinami zabił jego ojca? Pewno nie, bo gdyby wiedział to by nie przyszedł tutaj.

\- Ruszajcie do boju i zwyciężajcie, moi wierni śmierciożercy, - rzekł Czarny Pan, i ponad sto osób w maskach, czarnych pelerynach i ciężkich butach ruszyło w stronę Hogwartu.

Severus Snape starał się trzymać na uboczu. Śmierciożercy stanęli na skraju lasu, pozwalając prowadzić atak olbrzymom i akromantulom, i gdy wrota Hogwartu padły pod naporem atakujących a wiele okien zostało wybitych, to wtedy podeszli do Zamku. Śmierciożercy wdarli się do Sali Wejściowej i poszli dalej, a w salach i na korytarzach rozgrywała się brutalna walka. Severus dyskretnie rzucił na siebie czar zwodzący i pozostał na skraju lasu. Jego myśli były niewesołe i ogarnął go paniczny lęk przed śmiercią. Surowy umysł kierujący żelazną wolą z łatwością opanował zewnętrzne objawy strachu i Snape wiedział, że gdy zapłonie jego Mroczny Znak to nie ucieknie. Stracisz kontrolę nad własnym życiem... Oddasz je, gdy będzie taka potrzeba... W uszach dźwięczały mu słowa Dumbledore z przed lat. Dumbledore... To jego wsparcia, rady, pocieszenia tak bardzo teraz potrzebował... Severus nacisnął namalowanego Feniksa na niewielkim portrecie, który zawsze miał przy sobie i w głowie usłyszał głos Albusa.

\- Severus, moje drogie dziecko, co się wydarzyło?

-Przekazałem synowi Lily to, o co mnie prosiłeś, wykonałem ostanie zadanie, - zakomunikował.- Opuściłem szkołę składając urząd w ręce Minerwy. W Hogwarcie rozpoczęła się bitwa. Pewno niedługo wezwie mnie i zabije. Lękam się śmierci Albusie... Chociaż nie powinienem, bo zasłużyłem na taki los. Zabijałem, zabiłem także ciebie.

\- Co ty opowiadasz moje dziecko? Nie zasłużyłeś na taki los, tego jestem pewien. I nie obwiniaj się o moją śmierć, bo sam sobie jestem winny. Umierałem i nie było dla mnie ratunku, dobrze o tym wiesz. To ja sam, to moja głupota mnie zabiła, bo nie musiałem wkładać tego pierścienia, nikt mnie do tego nie zmuszał. Severusie, to ja jestem twoim dłużnikiem, bo z zimną krwią skazałem cię na śmierć czyniąc cię w oczach Voldemorta panem Czarnej Różdżki.

\- Ostrzegłeś mnie. Nie obawiasz się, że powiem mu kto i dlaczego jest panem Czarnej Różdżki? Twój plan nie powiódł się, pewno w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałeś, że nim cię zabiję to jakiś uczeń cię rozbroi.

\- Nie, nie obawiam się.

Severus wyczuł, że namalowany Albus się uśmiecha i też się uśmiechnął. Dumbledore poświęcił bardzo wiele czasu by go poznać, lata całe, więc wiedział co mówi.

\- Jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam Severusie, - powiedział portret, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli. - Jesteś bardzo surowy i bezwzględny dla siebie samego dlatego wiem, że twoje wybory będą właściwe.

\- Nie rób ze mnie jakiegoś bohatera. Jestem naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem. Nikt mnie do tego nie zmuszał, zrobiłem to świadomie. Wiesz co robiłem. To jest tylko moja wina.

\- Nie tylko twoja, Severusie, - westchnął Dumbledore. - To jest wina ludzi, którzy widząc głodne, obszarpane dziecko nie pomogli mu, nie nakarmili, nie zainteresowali się dlaczego samo błąka się po ulicach, wina twoich szkolnych kolegów, którzy odrzucili cię ze względu na wygląd nawet nie próbując cię poznać, moja wina, bo gdy byłeś w szkole wiedziałem jak się to wszystko dla ciebie skończy i nie umiałem ci pomóc, wina Ministerstwa Magii, które nadal nie widzi potrzeby zorganizowania systemowej pomocy dla pozbawionych właściwej opieki czarodziejskich dzieci.

-Naprawdę wiedziałeś, że zostanę śmierciożercą?

\- Tak. Domyśliłem się tego. A co do lęku przed śmiercią to nie mogę ci w tym pomóc, nikt nie może ci pomóc Seveusie. Musisz przejść przez to sam, jak każdy, ale dla twego umysłu i woli nie powinno to być problemem.

\- Nie, nie będzie problemem, - ironicznie stwierdził Snape. - Od lat siłą woli tłumię uczucia i emocje, ale jest mi bardzo ciężko.

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Severusie, masz wybór. Nie mylę się?

\- Nie, nie mylisz się. Będziesz ze mną gdy to się stanie?

-Zawsze jestem z tobą, drogie dziecko. Wszyscy zmarli, którzy cię kochali są przy tobie, tylko nie dostrzegasz tego. Portret ma ci jedynie ułatwić kontakt.

-Dziękuję Albusie... Chciałbym teraz zostać sam, pożegnamy się, dobrze?

-Oczywiście, dziecko, - odpowiedział Dumbledore i Snape zerwał kontakt.

Jakie to wszystko jest przerażające, myślał czarnoksiężnik, jeszcze rano, przed kilkoma godzinami zastanawiałem się jak spędzę wakacje i jak wypełnię ostanie zadanie, a teraz to wszystko jest nieistotne, jakby to było w innym świecie. Rano, patrząc na wschodzące słońce nawet nie przypuszczałem, że to może być dla mnie ostatni wschód słońca... Twoje ofiary nagle zaskakiwane przez tortury i śmierć też tego nie wiedziały, pomyślał sarkastycznie Snape. Ci ludzie też mieli jakieś plany, na coś czekali, czymś się cieszyli. Zasługujesz na lęk którego doświadczasz, zasługujesz aby cierpieć. Snape rozglądnął się po lesie wdychając wonne powietrze i dostrzegając piękno otaczającego go świata, na które zwykle nie zwracał uwagi... Tak bardzo chciałby jeszcze żyć, przejść się po lesie, zbierać zioła, cieszyć się drobnymi sprawami... Rozmyślania czarnoksiężnika przerwał palący ból lewego przedramienia. Jego Mroczny Znak zapłonął. A wiec to już, pomyślał przerażony, i walcząc z paniką i z przemożną chęcią ucieczki deportował się tam, gdzie wzywał go Voldemort.

Czarny Pan przechadzał się po niewielkim pokoiku, w zamyśleniu pocierając palcem usta. Był przekonany do tego, co za chwilę będzie musiał zrobić. Wezwał Snape, i gdy śmierciożerca aportował się przed nim, to wolno powiedział:

\- Mam problem, Severusie.

Snape padł na kolana nisko pochylając głowę i rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi nacisnął medalion Zakonu. -Wrzeszcząca Chata,- przekazał Minerwie niewerbalną informację ukrytą za zasłoną oklumencji, a głośno powiedział:

\- Tak, Panie mój?

\- Wstań Severusie, chcę żebyś mi usłużył.

\- Panie, pozwól mi wziąć udział w walce.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, moi słudzy dobrze sobie radzą bez ciebie, bo widzisz Severusie, mam problem z różdżką...

Czarny Pan coś tam dalej mówił, ale Snape nie słuchał go bo już wiedział co powie. Ogarnął go silny lęk przed śmiercią, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał. Czarnoksiężnik siłą woli panował nad emocjami, tłumiąc w sobie przemożną chęć powiedzenia prawdy bo dobrze znając Czarnego Pana wiedział, że nic by to nie dało. Voldemort gdyby się dowiedział kto i w jaki sposób jest panem Czarnej Różdżki, to dla pewności zabiłby jego, Drakona, a na syna Lily nasłałby Nagini, a być może chciałby go zabić na mugolski sposób? Snape nie wiedział dlaczego tak jest, bo Dumbledore nie powiedział mu tego, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że istotne dla powodzenia planu zgładzenia czarnoksiężnika jest to, aby Voldemort spróbował zabić Pottera za pomocą magii. Snape panował nad swoimi emocjami i czynami, lecz silnie wzburzony umysł nie był już wstanie zapanować nad reakcjami ciała, które czuło śmiertelne zagrożenie i szykowało się do walki. Blada skóra Snape stała się biała jak zsiadłe mleko bo krew w niespotykanie dużych ilościach zasiliła najważniejsze dla przetrwania narządy, mózg, mięśnie, płuca, zupełnie nie przejmując się skórą, źrenice rozszerzyły się umożliwiając dobre widzenie w mroku i tęczówki prawie przestały być widoczne, żołądek skurczył się i praca jelit zamarła...

\- Żal mi tego, co musi nastąpić Severusie, bo byłeś mi bardzo przydatnym sługą.

\- Panie!- Krzyknął Snape, unosząc bezwiednie różdżkę w niezamierzonej, bezsensownej próbie obrony.

\- Nie można tego uniknąć, muszę być panem tej różdżki, Severusie.

Voldemort i krótko machnął różdżką i klatka z wężem nasunęła się na głowę i piersi Snape blokując ruch ramion. Nagini zatopiła kły w szyi unieruchomionego czarnoksiężnika. Po ugryzieniu Snape błyskawicznie się uspokoił, a panika ustąpiła miejsca silnej koncentracji. Usłyszał jeszcze:

\- Przykro mi.

Wypowiedziane chłodnym głosem i Czarny Pan zniknął z jego z pola widzenia, a po chwili patrzył na niego zielonymi oczyma Lily jej syn.


	67. CZĘŚĆ VI LATA POWOJENNE R Portrety

CZĘŚĆ VI. LATA POWOJENNE

Portrety

Ranny człowiek w czarnych szatach leżał na brudnej podłodze we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i wpatrywał się w zielone oczy syna Lily. Potter stawał się coraz bardziej odległy, i nagle przed oczyma czarnoksiężnika, jak w przyspieszonym filmie, zaczęło przewijać się jego życie. Zobaczył swoje nędzne dzieciństwo, przyjaźń z Lily, Nokturn, przyjaźń z Mike,m, surową dyscyplinę Syltherinu, szkolne wykluczenie, jeszcze surowszą dyscyplinę na szkoleniach, niewyobrażalny ból naznaczenia, ślepe posłuszeństwo Czarnemu Panu wymuszane torturami, mugoli zwijających się z bólu pod jego różdżką, likwidacje czarodziejów, szpiegowanie dla Czarnego Pana, podsłuchany fragment przepowiedni i zdradę, szpiegowanie dla Dumbledore, śmierć Lily i pragnienie własnej śmierci, obietnicę, uwięzienie w szkole i bezwzględne posłuszeństwo Albusowi, niechęć do aurorów i czarodziejów z Zakonu Feniksa, którego wbrew sobie został członkiem, niechęć do Harrego Pottera dla którego, aby go chronić, nie popełnił samobójstwa, eutanazję Albusa wyglądającą jak morderstwo, śmierć Mike z różdżki aurora, świat według Voldemorta... Czarnoksiężnik wiedział, że ma coraz mniej czasu więc odkleił językiem przytwierdzoną do podniebienia kapsułkę z eliksirem, będącą jego przepustką do życia... I wtedy dopadły go wątpliwości... Co mnie czeka w świecie rządzonym przez Kingsleya, w świecie rządzonym przez ludzi których nie lubię i którzy pogardzają mną... W świecie, w którym nie będzie miejsca dla tych których lubię i wśród których czuję się dobrze... W najlepszym wypadu zostanę śmierciożercą ułaskawionym za zasługi, jedynym pozostałym na wolności... Pewno odbędzie się mój proces, tak jak Luciusza i innych... Znając Kingsleya, będziemy przesłuchiwani pod Veritaseum. Snape przytrzymywał językiem kapsułkę z odtrutką a jego palce bezwiednie wymacywały krwawiące rany na szyi, starając się zatrzymać upływ krwi. Czarnoksiężnika ogarniała coraz większa pewność, że nie chce żyć w takim świecie i nagle zadecydował, że podzieli los śmierciożerców. To było jak olśnienie, pewność że tak należy postąpić. Zdecydowanie pewny swego, będąc na granicy życia i śmierci, przekonany o słuszności decyzji którą podjął nie połknął kapsułki z eliksirem, a po chwili stracił przytomność i jego oczy stały się puste.

Severus gdzieś z wysoka obojętnie przypatrywał się swemu ciału, porzuconej doczesnej powłoce, i tak jak przed kilkunastoma laty, zupełnie nie miał chęci na powrót. Co innego przykuwało jego uwagę i coraz bardziej niepokoiło... Gdzieś w kącie pola widzenia, na granicy widzialności, kłębił się siwo-czarny dym z którego wyłaniały się jakieś przelękłe, wykrzywione cierpieniem twarze, jakieś ręce z rozcapierzonymi palcami. Przerażony czarnoksiężnik zaczął rozpoznawać w tych zjawach swoje ofiary. Ułuda wzbudzała silny lęk i wolno przybliżała się wysuwając ku niemu wiele rąk, jakby chciała go połknąć. Severus obserwując zjawę nagle wzdrygnął się, bo poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś ciepłą dłoń i już po chwili patrzył w radosne oczy Albusa.

\- Mój drogi, dzielny chłopcze, moje biedne dziecko przypuszczałem, że tak zadecydujesz, ale prosiłem Merlina żebyś zmienił zdanie.

\- Bałem się, bardzo się bałem, - wyszeptał Severus. - Albusie uważasz, że byłbym szczęśliwy w powojennym świecie?

-Nie wiem, - Albus spuścił wzrok.

W czasie gdy czarodzieje rozmawiali, przerażająca ułuda przybliżyła się niebezpiecznie i Albus podszedł w jej kierunku rozkładając szeroko ręce, odgradzając od niej czarnoksiężnika i coś tłumacząc, a przy Severusie pojawiła się ni z tego ni z owego Lily.

-Dziękuję ci za wszystko co zrobiłeś aby chronić moje dziecko, dziękuję ci Sev. Kocham cię. Żałuję, że tak krótko byliśmy razem.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, i czarnoksiężnik widząc ten uśmiech nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Dopiero gdy dziewczyna przytuliła go, wyszeptał w jej włosy:

-Przepraszam za to kim byłem i co robiłem, bardzo tego żałuję. I bardzo cię kocham.

Coraz głośniej słychać było przerażające, przepełnione bólem krzyki cierpiących ludzi i Lily dołączyła do Dumbledore, a do Severusa podeszła ciocia Alicja.

\- Kochanie, już dobrze, już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Powiedziała tuląc go jak kiedyś, po czym odeszła ustępując miejsca jego rodzicom, którzy objęli go tak jak obejmowali gdy był małym dzieckiem, gdy byli szczęśliwi, gdy ojciec miał pracę i nie pił. Widać było że się kochają i nie miało znaczenia, że jedno z nich jest magiczne a drugie nie.

\- Jesteśmy dumni z ciebie synu.

\- Tak bardzo martwiliśmy się o ciebie dziecko, byłeś bardzo dzielny. Cały czas byliśmy przy tobie.

Matka tuliła go, i wzruszenie odebrało mu głos. Zjawy torturowanych ludzi, ofiar Snape, były już oddalone zaledwie o kilka kroków i Tobiasz wraz z Elieen dołączyli do Lily, Albusa i Alicji. Zaczęły pojawiać się hologramy ludzi którym Snape pomógł, którzy zawdzięczali czarnoksiężnikowi życie i zdrowie, przytłaczając cierpiące zjawy... Wkrótce jasna strona wyraźnie zdominowała tą ciemną która zaczęła oddalać się i marginalizować. Severus spojrzał w bok i zobaczył ciemny tunel na końcu którego jaśniało silne światło. Ogarnęła go radość, szczęście i pewność, że powinien tam pójść. Snape przepełniony mocą i radością, pewnie podążył ku światłu i szczęściu.

xxx

W Wielkiej Sali Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, zwycięscy uczniowie wraz z rodzinami, nauczyciele, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa układali w rzędach poległych w walce czarodziejów. Smak zwycięstwa był gorzki, bo tak wielu magów, tak wiele młodzieży będącej u progu życia zginęło... Umarli, nim zaznali pełni życia. Doczesne szczątki Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców układano osobno, jakby lękano się, że ich ciała zbezczeszczą obrońców. Dołohow, Yaxley, Macnair z rozwaloną głową, Travers, Scabior, Greyback, Rokwood, Bellatriks Lestrange. Czarodzieje mieli wątpliwości co zrobić z będącym za życia pod Imperio Ministrem Magii. Ostatecznie, położyli go wśród śmierciożerców, ale jego ciało wydano bliskim aby mogli go pochować w rodzinnym grobie. Ciała śmierciożerców wraz z doczesną powłoka ich Pana spopielono i utajniono miejsce wyrzucenia popiołów, aby w przyszłości to miejsce nie stało się miejscem kultu. Po czarnoksiężnikach nic nie pozostało i ich rodziny nie miały możliwości pożegnania się z bliskimi, którzy zniknęli z ich życia nagle i na zawsze, pozostawiając bolesną pustkę.

Minerwa otrzymała wiadomość od Severusa, i gdy tylko bitwa skończyła się, to wraz z woźnym pobiegła do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ciało dyrektora, śmierciożercy i najbardziej zaufanego współpracownika Dumbledore zostało przelewitowane na noszach do Zamku i umieszczone w osobnej izbie skrzydła szpitalnego. Minerwa łudziła się, że Severus jest pod wywarem żywej śmierci, ale na drugi dzień, gdy plamy opadowe były już bardzo wyraźne a sztywność mięśniowa trudna do przełamania, czarownica nie mogła się dłużej oszukiwać. McGonagall wśród łez przygotowała ciało do pochówku, bo Severus nie miał nikogo bliskiego, nikogo kto mógłby się tym zająć.

Pogrzeb Snape odbył się tydzień po bitwie o Hogwart. Dyrektor został pochowany na niewielkim cmentarzu w Hogsmeade, tam gdzie byli chowani szkolni nauczyciele, samotni i nie mający rodzin... Tylu już ich tam pochowano i wielu jeszcze będzie... Uroczystość zgromadziła tłumy czarodziejów, bo wszyscy wiedzieli o bohaterstwie Snape, Harry Potter przy całej szkole wykrzyczał Voldemortowi prosto w twarz to czego dokonał Snape, a gazety szybko podchwyciły tak dobrze sprzedający się temat... Śmierciożerca zakochany w mugolaczce który zrobił wszystko aby ochronić ukochaną i jej syna, mimo że został przez nią odrzucony, lojalny członek Zakonu Feniksa, autor klęski Voldemorta i najbliższy współpracownik Dumbledore, ślizgon szafujący własnym życiem z odwagą rzadko spotykaną, nawet wśród gryfonów. Rita Skeeter, reporterka, pisarka i dziennikarka "Proroka Codziennego, aż oblizywała się na tak ciekawy temat, na tak interesujące życie, zamierzając napisać książkę o tym ślizgonie.

Na pogrzebie dyrektora Hogwartu stawili się w komplecie pozostali przy życiu członkowie Zakonu Feniksa oddając hołd zmarłemu koledze. W ich imieniu przemówił Kingsley, który już na drugi dzień po zwycięstwie został Ministrem Magii. W imieniu nauczycieli przemówiła Minerwa McGonagall, następca Severusa, obecny dyrektor szkoły, przypominając zgromadzonym, że Snape przez większą część życia był związany z Hogwartem.

Na cmentarzu oprócz zwycięzców zjawili się pokonani, rodziny śmierciożerców, ci którzy go lubili, cenili i dobrze znali. Ci czarodzieje, w większości ślizgoni, nie uważali Severusa za zdrajcę, tylko za czarodzieja umiejącego dobrze ustawić się w życiu, a takie cechy były wśród nich cenione. Wielu z nich chciałoby ustawić się tak jak Snape, który za Czarnego Pana był kimś i gdyby przeżył to nadal miałby wysoką pozycję. Rodziny czarnoksiężników z zaciętymi twarzami stały osobno, starając się nie dostrzegać ciemiężycieli. Gertruda Crabbe, czarownica która przed kilkoma dniami straciła męża i jedynego syna, płakała nad grobem szkolnego kolegi. Przedstawiciele czarnoksięskich rodów podchodzili do grobu pożegnać się z dyrektorem jako ostatni, gdy miłośnicy mugoli, szlam i wszelkiego innego gówna deportowali się już z cmentarza.

Rodziny tych, których Voldemort kilka godzin przed bitwą pozabijał w banku Gringotta miały szczęście, bo mogli pochować swoich bliskich. Na czarodziejskich cmentarzach zjawiały się w komplecie rody pomordowanych: Crabbe, Goyl, Avery, Rowle, Selwyn, Rucorn, Nott, i pogrzeby przeradzały się w milczące manifestacje, a cmentarze gdzie odbywały się pochówki były otoczone przez aurorów.

Po pogrzebie Severusa Minerwa wprowadziła się do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i robiąc porządki, w szufladzie biurka znalazła testament Snape. Było to krótkie pismo, datowane na ostatni dzień jego życia. Dyrektor cały swój majątek, zgromadzone niewielkie środki finansowe, patenty, modyfikacje eliksirów, zapisał swojej chrześnicy Anne Mulciber oraz jej matce, Mary Mulciber z domu Macdonald. Czarownice od roku przebywały we Francji i na zaproszenie Minerwy przyjechały aby objąć spadek. Anne we wrześniu rozpoczynała naukę w ostatniej klasie Szkoły Magii Beauxbatons, a Mary żyła z pieniędzy odziedziczonych po mężu.

Czarownice szybko załatwiły formalności związane ze spadkiem, sprawa była prosta bo dyrektor nie miał żadnej bliskiej rodziny. Przed powrotem do Francji, odwiedziły miejsca pochówków Mike i Severusa. Mary płacząc i rozmyślając nad zawiłościami życia, przesiedziała godzinę przy grobie przyjaciela, który tak wiele dla nich zrobił.

xxx

Zamyślona Laura Travers, nie zauważając przepięknych, grudniowych, świątecznych dekoracji, zmierzała magiczna ulicą Pokątną w kierunku sądu dla czarodziejów, Wizengamotu. Czarownica głęboko pod powierzchnią umysłu oklumowała tęsknotę za ojcem, śmierciożercą poległym w bitwie o Hogwart i nienawiść do nowej władzy, która zbezcześciła zwłoki ojca uniemożliwiając pochówek. Laura była dość młodą, bo niespełna trzydziestoletnią czarownicą która po ukończeniu Hogwartu zajęła się czarodziejskim prawem rozpoczynając pracę w jednej z bardziej znanych kancelarii. Panna Travers poświęciła się adwokaturze, skutecznie broniąc przed magiczna ręką wymiaru sprawiedliwości czarodziejów posądzanych o uprawianie czarnej magii.

Po upadku Czarnego Pana, wobec ogromnej niechęci magicznego społeczeństwa do czarnoksiężników, Laura musiała zmagać się ze stronniczością sędziów która przejawiała się ignorowaniem brutalności aurorów, zgodą na stosowanie Veritaseum celem wymuszania zeznań i tendencją do drakońskich wyroków. Tym niemniej, mimo bardzo niekorzystnej sytuacji politycznej, Laura miała na swoim koncie sukcesy. Niewątpliwie należało do nich uniewinnienie Malfoyów, o których śmierciożerstwie w tym czasie wiedzieli wszyscy. Travers broniąc Luciusza zastosowała kruczek prawny, przywołując prawo według którego nie można było sądzić dwa razy za te same zbrodnie. Śmierciożerca ze swoich czynów z lat 1974 - 1981 został uniewinniony w pokazowym procesie który odbył się w 1982 roku, kiedy to prawnicy udowodnili, że działał pod Imperio. Obecnie co poniektórzy sędziowie wysunęli podejrzenie, że było to skutkiem przekupienia większości ówczesnych sędziów, ale nie było na to żadnych dowodów a wyrok był prawomocny. Jedyne co Luciusz Malfoy zrobił niezgodnego z prawem po powrocie Voldemorta, to był udział w akcji w Departamencie Tajemnic Ministerstwa, i zostało to potwierdzone przesłuchaniem pod Veritaseum. Malfoy za ten czyn przesiedział kilka miesięcy w Azkabanie, po czym został uniewinniony prawomocnym dekretem ówczesnego Ministra Scrimguera, więc obecnie nie było za co go sądzić, nie można mu było postawić żadnych nowych zarzutów. Jego syn Dracon Malfoy został śmierciożercą pod przymusem, co potwierdziły zeznania pod Veritaseum, i wszystko co robił, robił przymuszany i szantażowany przez Voldemorta. Na korzyść chłopaka zeznawał sam Harry Potter, lecz mimo wszystko wyrok uniewinniający był sukcesem.

Dzisiaj jednak miał się odbyć proces braci Lestrange i Travers spodziewała się klęski podejrzewając, że proces będzie farsą, i że wyrok został już wydany. Laura weszła do zdewastowanej budki telefonicznej stojącej na placyku, przy nasypie kolejowym.

\- Laura Travers, adwokat, do biura aurorskiego - powiedziała, i budka ze zgrzytem zapadła się pod ziemię.

Czarownica szybko przemierzyła rozległy hall z odnowionym pomnikiem Magicznego Braterstwa ustawionym na środku, poddała się kontroli i weszła do windy. W biurze aurorskim powitał ją sam Minister.

\- Witam panno Travers, proszę za mną.

Milcząca Laura podążyła za Kingsleyem. Czarodzieje weszli do niewielkiego pomieszczenia bez okien. Na środku pokoju, magicznie spętani, otoczeni przez aurorów, siedzieli Rudolfus i Rabastan. Czarnoksiężnicy zwątpili w zwycięstwo gdy Czarny Pan po raz kolejny nie był w stanie zabić Harrego Pottera. Gdy Bellatrix, oficjalna żona Rudolfusa, padła pod klątwą Molly Wesley, to bracia uciekli z pola bitwy pod zaklęciem zwodzącym opuszczając tereny Hogwartu, po czym deportowali się do rodowej siedziby. Czarnoksiężnicy po kilku miesiącach ukrywania się zostali złapani i teraz żałowali, że nie pozostali w Hogwarcie i tak jak inni nie oddali życia w walce. Czekał ich pocałunek demetora i taki los budził paniczny lęk. Czarnoksiężnicy byli dzień i noc pilnowani przez aurorów aby nie zakończyli życia w inny sposób, bo dementorzy nieodwracalnie niszczyli duszę nie dając choć cienia nadziei na życie po śmierci.

Bracia patrzyli na Laurę z prośbą i z lękiem. Po twarzy Rabastana spływały łzy.

\- Czy mogę zostać z moimi klientami sama?- Wyszeptała Laura.

\- Nie.- Sucho odpowiedział Kingsley.

-Za godzinę rozpocznie się wasz proces. Naszym priorytetem będzie uzyskanie wyroku dwudziestu lat Azkabanu, - powiedziała Laura, starając się nie dać ponieść emocjom.

Słysząc to czarnoksiężnicy pospuszczali głowy nie wierząc w to, co mówi adwokat. Laura wiedziała, że szanse na wybronienie ich z wyroku śmierci są bardzo nikłe, bo Lestrangowie, tak jak i inni śmierciożercy, byli przesłuchiwani pod Veritaseum.

Mimo wszystko, proces braci Lestrange przerósł wyobrażenia młodej adwokat o takich procesach. To była farsa, Rudolfus i Rabastan zostali skazani, nim proces się rozpoczął. Po odczytaniu wyroku rozdzielono ich, umieszczając w oddzielnych celach, aurorzy przywiązali ich do krzeseł i otoczyli. Rudolfus do końca zachował godność, ale Rabastan walczył, usiłował się wyrwać, gryzł i drapał aurorów, a gdy został brutalnie unieruchomiony i przywiązany to krzesła, to płacząc błagał ich o litość. Śmierciożerca błagał oprawców już tylko o inny rodzaj śmierci, o Avadę. Jego krzyki, jęki i błagania stały się wyjątkowo głośne i przejmujące gdy dementor wszedł do celi i wyciągną ku niemu pokryte liszajami, szponiaste dłonie, gdy unieruchomił mu głowę i gdy nachylił się na nim... Dementor odrzucił kaptur zbliżając swoją twarz do ust człowieka i Rabastan zamilkł na wieki, a aurorzy i połykająca łzy panna Travers opuścili celę.

xxx

Powojenny świat powoli się stabilizował. Jak przed kilkunastoma laty, rozpoczęły się polowania na śmierciożerców. Kingsley sprawujący urząd Ministra Magii zezwolił na używanie Veritaseum przy przesłuchaniach i śmierciożercy nie mogli się wykpić tym, że byli pod Imperio. Wielu młodych czarodziejów naznaczonych Mrocznym Znakiem zaledwie przed kilkoma miesiącami trafiło na dożywocie do Azkabanu. Ze starej gwardii Voldemorta, z tych których zwerbował w latach siedemdziesiątych, poza Luciuszem Malfoyem nikt nie pozostał przy życiu. Z najstarszych śmierciożerców, szkolnych towarzyszy Toma Riddle z lat czterdziestych, pozostał jedynie Kadok Avery, pozostali zmarli śmiercią naturalną. Kadok nie był skazany i nie postawiono mu żadnych zarzutów bo nikt nie podejrzewał tego posuniętego w latach czarodzieja, głowy rodu Averych, o czynne śmierciożerstwo.

W czarodziejskim świecie wielkie emocje i kontrowersje budziła postać poległego z ręki Voldemorta Severusa Snape, dzieląc magiczne społeczeństwo. Minister Magii starał się nie poruszać tego tematu, bo emocje były bardzo silne i radykalne, od odżegnania Snape od czci i wiary po robienie z niego bohatera większego niż Dumbledore. Niestety, Kingsley nie mógł w nieskończoność unikać tego tematu, a bezpośrednim powodem dla którego musiał go podjąć był portret... A właściwie, to jego brak.

Minerwa McGonagall po śmierci Dumbledore została szefem Zakonu Feniksa, a po śmierci Snape została dyrektorem Hogwartu. Czarownica była wściekła na poprzedników, że ją tak oszukali i miała silne poczucie winy w związku z tym, w jaki sposób Severus był traktowany przez kolegów w czasie swojej dyrektury. Rozmowy z portretem Dumbledore niewiele wnosiły i Minerwa coraz bardziej pragnęła porozmawiać z Severusem, przeprosić go. Cóż, kiedy portretu poprzednika nie było w Hogwarcie, a Wizengamot podzielony mniej więcej w połowie nie był w stanie wydać wyroku umożliwiającego zamieszczenie portretu Snape w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Zdesperowana Minerwa zaczęła zdecydowanie działać, naciskając na Ministra i wykorzystując fakt, że jako szefowa Zakonu Feniksa jest jego przełożoną, prosząc o wsparcie portret Dumbledore i samego Harrego Pottera, który wraz z przyjaciółmi przygotowywał się w Hogwarcie do owutemów.

Kingsley miał ambiwalentne odczucia względem Severusa Snape, ale wobec zmasowanego ataku McGonagall i Pottera postanowił poradzić się Dumbledore w tej sprawie. Nie było to trudne, bo potężny portret zmarłego dyrektora wisiał nad jego biurkiem.

\- Albusie, słyszałeś o co prosiła mnie Minerwa, co o tym sądzisz? Wiem, że zawdzięczamy mu zwycięstwo, ale on był śmierciożercą, zabił ciebie i nie chcę wiedzieć kogo jeszcze, czy nie lepiej byłoby o nim zapomnieć?

Dumbledore złączył palce rąk w charakterystycznym geście.

\- Uważasz, że byłoby to sprawiedliwe?- Cicho zapytał.

\- Tak. Tak uważam,- pewnie odpowiedział były auror.

\- Zawdzięczasz Severusowi życie, jesteś jego dłużnikiem, - odpowiedział mu portret.

\- Co?- Niezbyt inteligentnie zapytał zaskoczony Minister.

\- I nie tylko ty. Właściwie większość z tych, którzy przeżyli, zawdzięczają mu życie. Jeżeli chodzi konkretnie o ciebie, to Severus kilka dni wcześniej przekazał mi dokładną datę i sposób w jaki Ministerstwo Magii zostanie przejęte przez śmierciożerców. Ostrzegłem cię przed samą akcją abyś mógł uciec, bo miałeś zostać zabity. Niestety, Scrimguer musiał zginąć, niepowodzenie akcji mogłoby narazić Severusa na zdemaskowanie... Albus tłumaczył zawiłości szpiegowskiej pracy Snape, ujawniając przy okazji własną bezkompromisowość i brak zaufania do współpracowników. Kingsley słuchał go coraz bardziej zaszokowany, bo z tego co mówił Dumbledore wynikało, że temu śmierciożercy pół Wizengamotu zawdzięczało życie i zdrowie...

Portrety Severusa Snape zawisły w Hogwarcie w dyrektorskim gabinecie, w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów i w klasie eliksirów w rocznicę bitwy o Hogwart i jednocześnie w rocznicę jego śmierci. Odbyło się to bez rozgłosu i fanfar. Od tego czasu, portret czarnowłosego czarodzieja wisiał za krzesłem dyrektora Hogwartu, obok portretu Albusa Dumbedore, aż po latach zastąpił go w tym miejscu portret Minerwy.

xxx

Harry Potter, bohater powojennego świata, w rocznicę bitwy o Hogwart zdał owutemy i rozpoczął pacę w Ministerstwie robiąc tam błyskawiczną karierę, by po dziesięciu latach zostać Przewodniczącym Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Po podjęciu pracy Harry Potter połączył swoje losy z Ginerwą Wesley. Czarodzieje powiedzieli sobie "tak" na ślubnym kobiercu w 2001 roku. Po roku małżeństwa urodził im się syn którego nazwali na cześć huncwotów James Syriusz, a po czterech latach, w 2006 roku urodził się im drugi syn którego nazwali Albus Severus na cześć wojennych bohaterów i autorów klęski Voldemorta. W 2008 roku urodziła się im córka, która na cześć babć została nazwana Lily Molly.

Luciusz i Dracon Malfoyowe jako powszechnie znani śmierciożercy, zaznali losu którego przed laty, po odejściu Voldemorta, doświadczył Severus. Byli pogardzani i stracili wpływy w magicznym świecie, ale zachowali majątek i nie cierpieli biedy ani nie musieli pracować. Narcyza po wojennych przeżyciach chorowała i dość szybko zmarła, a Luciusz zdziwaczał na starość. Drakon ożenił się z czystej krwi czarownicą, ślub był formalnością bo młodzi zostali przeznaczeni sobie już jako dzieci. Z tego związku, w 2006 roku narodził się Scorpius Malfoy, inteligentny, wrażliwy chłopiec z zadatkami na bardzo sprawnego czarodzieja. Chłopak dorastał otoczony miłością, aż nadszedł moment w którym musiał opuścić rodzinny dom i udać się po dalsze nauki do Hogwartu. Scorpius nie chciał rozstawać się z rodzicami. Na dworcu, tak jak większość pierwszorocznych, stał ze swoimi bliskimi. Jego uwagę zwrócił tak samo jak i on wystraszony, sympatyczny rudowłosy i zielonooki chłopiec. W kierunku jego ojca pomykały wszystkie spojrzenia... Harry Potter. Scorpius poczuł ukłucie żalu, bo przecież syn sławnego Pottera nie zaprzyjaźni się z synem śmierciożercy. Jednak kilkanaście minut później, gdy Scorpius samotne siedział w przedziale ekspresu Hogwart, jakby ściągnięty jego myślą wszedł rudowłosy chłopiec razem z jakąś dziewczynką.

\- Jestem Albus Severus Potter, - przedstawił się. - Czy możemy tu usiąść?

\- Oczywiście. Scorpius Malfoy.

Chłopcy uścisnęli sobie ręce i Albus usiadł obok nowo poznanego kolegi.

-Albusie, wychodzimy stąd, - powiedziała władczym tonem rudowłosa dziewczynka.

-Dlaczego Rose?

-Potem ci wyjaśnię.

-Nie, nie zamierzam zmieniać przedziału, tutaj jest mi dobrze.

Scorpius słysząc to, uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję. Czekoladowe żaby, proszę, może macie chęć?

Albus wziął żabę. Na karcie od cukierka był portret czarodzieja. -Severus Snape, - przeczytał wolno.- Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart w roku szkolnym 1997/1998, najbliższy współpracownik Dumbledore i autor klęski Voldemorta, genialny warzyciel, jeden z największych bohaterów wojny z Voldemortem.

-Albusie idziemy, - powtórzyła Rose, i młody Potter popatrzył na nią niezbyt przytomnie znad karty.

-Dlaczego?

-Dlatego, bo jestem synem śmierciożercy,- Scorpius wyręczył Rose.

Dziewczynka lekko się zarumieniła, ale zacisnęła usta i nic nie odpowiedziała.

-Dobrze się tutaj czuję i nigdzie nie idę, - powtórzył Albus.

-Jak chcesz, - Rose wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z przedziału.

xxx

Severus Snape najbardziej lubił przebywać w klasie eliksirów obserwując młodzież przy kociołkach, dzieci tych których sam kiedyś uczył, lubił obserwować Teodora Notta przy pracy. Chłopak zawsze był wrażliwy, wycofany i zamknięty w sobie, a po tym jak Voldemort zamordował jego ojca, załamał się. Nott, pogardzany ze względu na ojca śmierciożercę, miał problem ze znalezieniem odpowiedniej pracy i po śmierci Slughorna zdecydował się objąć posadę nauczyciela eliksirów i opiekuna Syltherinu w Hogwarcie. Nott był lubianym nauczycielem, bo mimo że surowy i małomówny, to starał się być sprawiedliwy i nie wyróżniał nikogo.

Pierwszy września był zawsze wyjątkowym dniem w Hogwarcie ze względu na rozpoczęcie nowego roku szkolnego i przydział pierwszorocznych uczniów. Namalowani czarodzieje powodowani ciekawością dużo wcześniej rezerwowali sobie miejsca w ramach portretów wiszących w Wielkiej Sali. Albus Dumbledore mający wiele portretów w Hogwarcie nie musiał nic rezerwować, i co roku zabierał na tą uroczystość Severusa, aby miał jakąś rozrywkę.

Minerwa wygłosiła krótką mowę uśmiechając się do namalowanych poprzedników, podstarzały pół olbrzym wprowadził pierwszorocznych i rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału. Dla dwóch byłych dyrektorów tegoroczna ceremonia miała szczególne znaczenie, bo miał być przydzielony ich imiennik Albus Severus. Czarodzieje nie raz zastanawiali się, jakim będzie człowiekiem. Snape obawiał się, że jego imię sprowadzi na dzieciaka spore kłopoty, ale Dumbledore go pocieszał twierdząc, że wcale nie musi tak być. Severus od razu dojrzał go w tłumie pierwszorocznych, rudowłosego, zielonookiego chłopczyka tak bardzo podobnego do Lily.

\- Albusie, to on, - wyszeptał wzruszony. - Pewno jak cała jego rodzina, zostanie przydzielony do Gryffindoru.

Albus spojrzał na towarzysza i uśmiechnął się.

-To nie jest takie pewne, Severusie.

Rozpoczął się przydział. Pierwsi uczniowie trafili do Gryffindoru i do Hufflepuffu, aż wreszcie na stołku usiadła:

\- Dubois Mulciber Mary

I po chwili Tiara wrzasnęła na cała salę:

\- Syltherin!

Od stołu ślizgonów zabrzmiały okrzyki i oklaski.

-Albusie, to wnuczka Mike i Mary,- wydukał wzruszony Severus. - Co ona robi w Hogwarcie?

-Nie wiem Severusie, ale na pewno się dowiesz bawiąc w pokoju wspólnym Syltherinu.

-Pewno tak.

Po pannie Dubois został wywołany:

\- Fair William.

Chłopak także został ślizgonem, a niedługo później na stołku usiadł Malfoy Scorpius i dla nikogo nie było zaskoczeniem, że trafił do Syltherinu. Kolejni uczniowie byli przydzielani, aż wreszcie przyszła kolej na:

\- Potter Albus Severus.

Snape był pewien, że trafi do Gryffindoru i oczekiwanie na decyzję Tiary sprawiało mu ból. Chłopczyk był tak bardzo podobny do Lily, iż Snape był pewien, że po raz drugi przeżyje zawód z przed lat. Były dyrektor nastawił się na to niemiłe uczucie, gdy kapelusz po dłuższej chwili wykrzyknął na cała salę:

-Syltherin!

Uczniowie i nauczyciele zamarli, a po chwili od stołu ślizgonów rozległy się początkowo niemrawe, a po chwili silne brawa. Klaskali chyba wszyscy ślizgoni i słychać było okrzyki:

\- Mamy Pottera.

\- Albusie, Albusie, czy słyszałeś to, co ja?

\- Tak Severusie, nie przesłyszałeś się, będziesz miał chłopaka na oku, w Syltherinie. Och, gdybyś żył, pewno byłbyś jego chrzestnym.

\- Nie żyję, bo wystawiłeś mnie Voldemortowi, - burknął czarodziej.

\- Dałem ci wybór, - cicho odpowiedział Albus.

\- Tak, wiem, przepraszam.

W tym czasie gdy byli dyrektorzy gawędzili, na stołku usiadł Kilian Rowle.

\- Wnuk Thorfina?- Zapytał zdziwiony Snape. - Ciekawie zapowiada się ten rocznik.

-No, nie wiem Severusie.

Gdy wszyscy pierwszoroczni zostali już przydzieleni, Albus z Severusem powrócili do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Wieczorem, przed udaniem się na spoczynek, Minerwa jak zwykle usiadła obok nich z filiżanką herbaty.

-Niesamowite, Potter przydzielony do Syltherinu! Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to jest możliwe.

-A ja spodziewałem się tego.

Namalowany Albus uśmiechnął się z wysokości swego portretu, a kąciki ust Severusa lekko uniosły się ku górze.


	68. Szkolne początki

Szkolne początki

W pokoju wspólnym Syltherinu siedziało kilku młodych czarodziejów, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując i nie zwracając uwagi na dyrektora przypatrującego się im z wysokości portretu. Komnata w której się znajdowali była bardzo urokliwa, nisko sklepiony, długi loch o zielonej poświacie, wypełniony bogato inkrustowanymi, drewnianymi meblami. Najbardziej pożądane miejsca przy kominku zajęli starsi ślizgoni, a młodzi siedzieli trochę dalej. Kominek, tak jak wszystko w tym miejscu, był bardzo elegancki i bogato zdobiony. Czuło się, że trafiają tu dzieci bogatych rodziców, potomkowie starych rodów. Nad kominkiem, na najbardziej zaszczytnym miejscu, wisiał portret założyciela domu, Salazara Syltherina, a nieco dalej były zawieszone portrety ślizgońskich dyrektorów Hogwartu, Fineasa Blacka i Severusa Snape. Severus z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie pierwszorocznych.

\- Ten Sharp czepia się do wszystkiego, jak pijawka. Myślałem, że transmutacja będzie moim ulubionym przedmiotem, a on przyczepił się do nieistotnych szczególików i zrobił ze mnie durnia, - żalił się drobny, rudowłosy i zielonooki chłopczyk.

-Nie przejmuj się, każdego tak traktuje - pocieszał go mocno zbudowany, zwalisty blondyn. - Kuzyn mi mówił, że jest bardzo ostry, ale mimo że gryfon, to jest sprawiedliwy i nikogo nie wyróżnia. Jak będziesz się uczył i mu nie podpadniesz, to nie masz się czego lękać. Gorzej będzie na eliksirach. Nott potrafi być bardzo nieprzyjemny. Stryjek mówił, że swoim zachowaniem na lekcjach przypomina Snape.

\- Dyrektor faworyzował ślizgonów, - chłopczyk o bladoniebieskich oczach i białych włosach wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem Scorpius, ale chodzi o to, że Nott nie faworyzuje nikogo, co poniektórzy nawet sądzą, że jest dla nas bardziej wymagający.

\- Severus Snape?- Do rozmowy włączyła się czarnooka i czarnowłosa dziewczyna o bardzo jasnej karnacji.- Był chrzestnym mojej mamy.

\- Chrzestnym? Ale przecież mieszkacie we Francji?

\- Babcia wyjechała po śmierci dziadka, mama od początku uczyła się we Francji, została zapisana do Beauxbatons,- dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie rozumiem Dubois? Kiedy zmarł twój dziadek?

\- Zginął w bitwie nad Surrey w 1997 roku, - dziewczynka mówiąc to spuściła głowę. - Przedtem długo siedział w więzieniu.

W oczach zwalistego blondyna błysnęło zrozumienie.

\- Michael Mulciber, jesteś jego wnuczką?

-Tak Rowle,- powiedziała niechętnie dziewczynka nie patrząc na niego, ani na kolegów siedzących przy stole i przysłuchujących się rozmowie.

Kilian zmrużył oczy. Chłopak słyszał coś o tym śmierciożercy, koledze dziadka który zginął w walce zabity przez obecnego Ministra Magii. Chudy, czarnowłosy pierwszoroczny, do tej pory nie zainteresowany rozmową, słysząc to uniósł głowę znad książki. Michael Mulciber był przyjacielem ojca jego mamy Williama Traversa i razem siedzieli w Azkabanie. Matka, wzięta adwokat, wiele opowiadała mu o dziadku, o tym że był bohaterem i że zginął walcząc o słuszną sprawę. To po nim chłopczyk odziedziczył imię.

-Czemu nie uczysz się w Beauxbatons? - Drążył temat Rowle.

-Rodzicie rozwiedli się i babcia uznała, że to będzie dobry pomysł, żebym zmieniła środowisko,- niechętnie odpowiedziała dziewczynka.

-Bardzo ładnie mówisz po angielsku, bez obcego akcentu,- powiedział z uznaniem zielonooki chłopczyk.

-Och, dziękuję Albusie. Wychowywała mnie babcia, wiesz, rodzice byli w pracy i nie mieli na nic czasu zresztą, nie dogadywali się. Babcia nie mówi po francusku. Lepiej przeglądnijmy podręcznik do eliksirów, bo zaraz mamy pierwszą lekcję a nie chcę podpaść już na początku.

Pierwszoroczni rozłożyli na stoliku podręczniki i Snape zamierzał przenieść się do dyrektorskiego gabinetu aby zdać sprawozdanie Albusowi, gdy będąc jedną nogą poza ramą usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że zawrócił.

-Mary, twoja babcia była Gryffindorze, była przyjaciółką mojej babci, Lily Evans.

Chudy, wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopczyk w okularach słysząc to, syknął z nienawiścią:

\- One były szla..

Bladolicy ślizgon zareagował natychmiast.

-Masz z tym jakiś problem Fair? - Wycedził.

-Nie Malfoy, żadnego, - ironicznie odpowiedział Bill.

xxx

Theodor Nott, nauczyciel eliksirów i opiekun Syltherinu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, przechadzał się po pustej klasie czując na sobie pełen potępienia wzrok wieloletniego opiekuna Syltherinu i dyrektora Hogwatu, Severusa Snape. Nott zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postąpił, czy nie dał się ponieść emocjom tak bezwzględnie karząc pierwszorocznych. Snape miał do niego pretensję o sposób w jaki traktuje ślizgonów i Theo nie raz tłumaczył opiekunowi, że wywyższanie ślizgnów nie wyjdzie im na dobre.

\- Stawiałeś nas przed innymi, przymykałeś oczy na nasze występki i czym to się skończyło? Omal nie zostałem śmierciożercą. Wierz mi, każdy z nas chciał być naznaczony.

\- Więc uważasz, że byłem złym nauczycielem i złym opiekunem domu?- Cicho zapytał portret.

\- Nie, dobrze wiesz, że nie. Byłeś o wiele lepszym opiekunem domu niż Slughorn, który nas nie zauważał i dbał tylko o swoje interesy, ale nie powinieneś nas tak wyróżniać, stawać ponad regulaminem, ponad innymi i nie dostrzegać naszych przewin. Proszę, daj mi sprawować tę funkcję tak, jak uważam to za stosowne.

\- Co ja mogę? Jestem tylko portretem,- melancholijnie stwierdził Snape, co nie było tak do końca prawdą, bo mógł skutecznie utrudnić życie nauczycielowi i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

Więc zdenerwowany Nott przechadzał się po klasie, a powodem nieciekawego humoru nauczyciela był incydent który przed chwilą miał miejsce na pierwszej lekcji ślizgonów z gryfonami. W klasie nie było żadnego uzdolnionego warzyciela, był za to syn szkolnego kolegi, wnuki śmierciożerców i syn Sławnego Harrego Pottera. I wszyscy oni byli w jego domu, w Syltherine. Ślizgoni zawsze byli bardzo solidarni, to cecha charakterystyczna domu węża, ale "współpraca" na lekcji zademonstrowana przez pierwszorocznych wykraczała poza możliwe do zaakceptowania zachowania uczniów. Mieli uwarzyć prosty eliksir uspokajający! I nie dość, że nikt poprawnie nie poradził sobie z tym łatwym zadaniem, to jeszcze w bezczelny sposób, prawie się z tym nie kryjąc podpowiadali sobie, pyskowali, a kilkakrotne napomnienia nie przynosiły żadnego skutku. Nott przywołał z pamięci czas, gdy sam był uczniem i gdy profesor Snape zupełnie nie reagował na takie zachowania ślizgonów, równocześnie karząc gryfonów za najmniejsze przewiny. Nauczyciel już dawno postanowił, że nie będzie tak postępował, więc ukarał szlabanem piątkę podopiecznych, mimo że znał i lubił ich rodziców. Wzbudziło to wściekłość profesora Snape, bo wśród ukaranych był Potter, oczko w głowie byłego dyrektora.

\- Rozumiem Theodorze, że chciałeś być sprawiedliwy, ale czy musiałeś ich aż tak ostro karać? To była pierwsza lekcja. Rozumiem, gdyby Sharp tak postąpił, ale ty?

Nott wreszcie przystanął i popatrzył w oczy poprzednikowi.

\- Też mam wątpliwości profesorze czy dobrze zrobiłem. Dałem się ponieść emocjom, ale ich zachowanie było bezczelne i nie reagowali na uwagi.

Snape nic na to nie odpowiedział. Były opiekun Syltherinu przeniósł się do dyrektorskiego gabinetu zastając tam Minerwę, i popierany przez Dumbledore uzyskał obietnicę, że porozmawia z Hagridem aby w trakcie szlabanu nie spuszczał uczniów z oczu.

W tym czasie, młodzi ślizgoni równie wściekli co Snape, podążali na następną lekcję.

\- Nie musiałeś tak pyskować Skorpiusie.

\- Wiem Kilian, ale to kolega mojego ojca i nie raz gościł w naszym domu! Nie spodziewałem się, że tak ostro nas ukarze.

\- Boję się Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Znam Hagrida Mary, on lubi Potterów, - z nutką sarkazmu w głosie powiedział Albus. - Porozmawiam z nim, nie będzie tak źle, nie martw się.

Na szczęście, lekcja zaklęć była bardzo przyjemna. Prowadził ją stary, wieloletni hogwardzki nauczyciel, półgoblin, profesor Flitwick, bardzo miły czarodziej, i ślizgoni zapomnieli na chwilę o czekającym ich szlabanie.

Wieczorem pierwszoroczni uczyli się w pokoju wspólnym, przy tym samym stoliku przy którym siedzieli wczoraj. Albus czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie dyrektora, jednak gdy patrzył na portret, to jego imiennik udawał, że śpi. Gdy koledzy zbierali się do dormitoriów, Albus miał nieodparte wrażenie, że powinien zostać.

\- Idźcie, nie czekajcie na mnie, jeszcze coś przeglądnę, - powiedział.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale nie odezwał się i wyszedł wraz z innymi. Albus, gdy został sam, uniósł głowę z nad książki, napotykając wzrok Severusa Snape.

\- Jak mniemam, dysponujesz moim portretem z czekoladowej żaby Albusie Severusie, - przemówił.

\- Tak,- przytaknął młody czarodziej.

-Połóż ten portret tutaj, -Snape wskazał na swoją rękę.

Albus spełnił prośbę i portret zniknął, by po chwili ponownie się pojawić.

-Proszę, weź go. Widzisz namalowanego Feniksa?

Albus przytaknął, bo w dolnym rogu malunku był widoczny miniaturowy ptak z rozpostartymi skrzydłami, którego jeszcze przed chwilą tam nie było.

\- Gdy będziesz w potrzebie to dotknij go, wtedy przybędę aby ci pomóc.

\- Dziękuję dyrektorze.

Wdzięczny ślizgon, schował niewielki portret i z uśmiechem na ustach pobiegł do dormitorium.

Następny dzień bardzo się im dłużył i byli zdenerwowani, bo wieczorem miał się odbyć ich szlaban. Po kolacji stanęli w Sali Wejściowej i oczekując na Hagrida rozmawiali o okropnościach Zakazanego Lasu. Wkrótce przyszedł po nich gajowy i równocześnie nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

-Wszyscy jesteście? - Hagrid przeliczył uczniów starając się ich zapamiętać. - No, to idziemy.

Gajowy, poproszony o to przez Minerwę, przez kilka godzin wędrował z nimi po lesie zły, bo nie mógł się zająć swoimi obowiązkami. Las nocą był wystarczająco straszny, aby wylęknieni pierwszoroczni zaczęli się odpowiednio zachowywać w szkole. Te szumy, piski, wycia, szelesty, jakieś oczy spoglądające na nich z gęstwiny... Chłopcy nadrabiali miną starając się ukryć strach, ale Mary popłakała się i Albus pocieszająco otoczył ją ramieniem. Nad ranem gajowy odprowadził wystraszonych ślizgonów do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Śmigajcie do łóżek. Macie już chyba dość przykrości jak na początek szkoły?

Dzieciakom nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy.

Na drugi dzień, w trakcie śniadania, do stołu zmęczonych i mocno niewyspanych ślizgnonów podszedł Wielki James Potter Genialny Szukający.

\- Słyszałem Al, że miałeś już pierwszy szlaban, - powiedział wyniośle, stojąc przed bratem z zadartą głową. - My wszyscy nie poznajemy ciebie. Jak mogłeś chcieć być w Syltherinie? Jak mogłeś dołączyć do śmierciożerców?

Ślizgoni siedzący w pobliżu zaczerwienili się, a najbardziej Albus.

\- Co ty za głupoty wygadujesz James? - Wyszeptał.

W Mary odezwała się gryfońska odwaga babci i pierwsza odzyskała rezon.

\- Stół Gryffindoru jest chyba tam, -pokazała palcem. - Zjeżdżaj stąd!

-Coś ty do mnie powiedziała gówniaro? Mogę być, gdzie chcę!

James zaczerwienił się i chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale jak duch zjawił się przy nim prefekt Syltherinu, Aureliusz Scabior.

\- Masz jakiś problem?- Cicho zapytał.

Gryfon popatrzył na starszego ślizgona.

\- Nie, - odpowiedział i odszedł, bo był sam a Aureliusz był od niego wyższy, silniejszy i sprawniej posługiwał się magią.

Pierwszoroczni powoli dochodzili do siebie.

-Przepraszam za brata, -wydukał w talerz Albus.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać, to przecież nie jest twoja wina.

-Jak on mnie mógł nazwać gówniarą!- Syknęła wściekła Mary.

-Przekląłbym go, - wycedził Kilian, - obraził nas wszystkich.

\- I co ci to da, zarobisz następny szlaban, - rozsądnie stwierdził Scorpius.

-Najlepiej byłoby go upokorzyć, - dodał Bill. - Co ty na to Albusie?

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

-Zależy, co zamierz zrobić.

-Jeszcze nie wiem, - odburknął ponuro William.

Szkolne dni płynęły monotonnie. Młodzi ślizgoni wdrożyli się w codzienną rutynę zajęć i nie ściągali już na siebie kłopotów. Uczyli się wspólnie, pomagając sobie wzajem i ignorując zaczepki gryfonów. Okazja dokuczenia Wielkiemu Jamesowi nadarzyła się pod koniec drugiego miesiąca nauki, po inauguracyjnym meczu quidditcha gryfoni przeciw krukonom, na którym Potter szybko, w widowiskowy sposób złapał znicza. Po meczu gryfon puszył się, spacerując szkolnymi korytarzami otoczony przez swoich wielbicieli i popisując się chwytaniem znicza.

\- A gdyby tak podstawić mu nogę? Tak wysoko zadziera nos, że nawet tego nie zauważy, - kpiąco powiedział Bill.

Albus roześmiał się.

-To jest dobre, ale jak do niego podejdziesz?

-Po co podchodzić, -wzruszył ramionami Scorpius.- To można zrobić czarami.

-Zaklęcie Pchnięcia?- zapytała zaciekawiona Mary.

-Można przeciągnąć sznurek nad podłogą rzucając na niego czar niewidzialności, - rzucił Scorpius.

Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie, bo to było właśnie TO. Młodzi czarodzieje pochylili ku sobie głowy, jedno przez drugie szepcząc coś z zapałem.

xxx

Hallowen, jak zawsze, był dla Severusa najgorszą nocą w roku i to że funkcjonował obecnie jako portret nic nie zmieniło w jego odczuwaniu. Albus, jak to czynił od lat, nie spuszczał go w tym czasie z oczu, gotowy w każdej chwili pocieszyć swoje biedne dziecko. W tym dniu dyrektorzy zjawili się w Wielkiej Sali przed uroczystą kolacją i jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy zastali tam pierwszorocznych ślizgonów. Ten widok przełamał melancholię Severusa.

\- Albusie, co oni tu tak wcześnie robią i dlaczego stoją nieopodal przejścia do Sali Wejściowej?

\- Nie wiem Severusie ale mam wrażenie, że wkrótce się tego dowiemy, - odpowiedział równie zdziwiony Dumbledore.

Wielka Sala powoli zaczynała zapełniać się uczniami, przy stołach rozbrzmiewał gwar głosów, ale pierwszoroczni ślizgoni nadal podpierali ścianę nie podejrzewając, że są obserwowani przez byłych dyrektorów.

\- Znowu wpakują się w kłopoty, zobaczysz że tak będzie Albusie, - sarknął Snape.

Do Wielkiej Sali, jako jeden z ostatnich, dumnie wkroczył James Potter i w tym momencie Bill uniósł różdżkę. James szedł z zadartą głową bawiąc się zniczem, a za nim kroczyli jego wielbiciele. Nagle, bohater quidditcha zachwiał się i z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy, zabawnie młócąc rękoma powietrze, padł na twarz, na posadzkę. Na moment zapanowała głucha cisza, a po chwili Wielką Salę wręcz rozerwał gromki śmiech. Wielbiciele Pottera z głupimi minami zatrzymali się przed wejściem, a czerwony na twarzy, zażenowany bohater dźwignął się na nogi i dojrzał umykających w kierunku swego stołu pierwszorocznych ślizgonów.

-No i właśnie się wpakowali, - dokończył Severus.

Jednak przewidywania dyrektora nie spełniły się do końca, bo jedynie Albus dostał nieprzyjemny list od ojca na temat swojego zachowania względem brata. James nie szukał zwady z jedenastolatkami uważając, że byłoby to poniżej jego godności, no i zwyczajnie nie miał czasu, bo przygotowywał się do sumów.

W maju pierwszoroczni pozdawali egzaminy wewnątrzszkolne i mieli sporo czasu, bo do Hogwartu przybyła komisja egzaminacyjna i uczniowie klas piątych i siódmych zdawali sumy i owutemy.

Albus zamierzał zaprosić kolegów na wakacje, a sam został zaproszony przez Scorpiusa o czym napisał rodzicom w liście, budząc w domu konsternację swoimi wakacyjnymi planami.


	69. Dalsze losy

Dalsze losy

Harry Potter, Przewodniczący Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, leżał w łóżku i rozmyślał, a obok niego leżała wyraźnie niezaspokojona małżonka. Ginnerwa pracowała jako dziennikarka sportowa i w pasjonujący sposób relacjonowała mecze quidditcha. Czarownica przed kilkoma laty grała w trzecioligowej drużynie i dobrze znała to środowisko. Leżąc obok wyraźnie spiętego męża, rozmyślała od Edgarze, wschodzącej gwieździe quidditcha. Ginny podobała się mężczyznom i teraz żałowała, że nie uległa namowom chłopaka. Zaraz, zaraz, kiedy to "Armaty.." grają następny mecz? Och już w piątek, po meczu pójdę do szatni, przecież muszę przeprowadzić z nim wywiad. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się wyobrażając sobie, jak dłonie młodego, przystojnego, umięśnionego zawodnika błądzą po jej ciele, gdy poczuła na sobie wzrok męża.

-O czym tak myślisz?

\- O niczym, - odpowiedziała trzeźwo. - A ty?

\- O tym, co napisał nam w liście Albus, -odrzekł zgryźliwe Przewodniczący.

\- Masz z tym jakiś problem?- Zapytała zdziwiona wiedźma, jednocześnie wyganiając z przed oczu obraz przystojnego zawodnika.

\- No wiesz... Chce zaprosić na wakacje syna Dracona i wnuka Rowle, tego śmierciożercy. Scorpiusa jeszcze zniosę pod swoim dachem, ale nie Rowle!

\- Nie rozumiem, przecież sam go namawiałeś na Syltherin, no może niezupełnie namawiałeś ale powiedziałeś, że jest ci to obojętne. Dałeś mu wolną rękę w kwestii wyboru domu, więc teraz nie narzekaj.

\- No tak, ale nie przypuszczałem, że wybierze Syltherin!

\- All nie jest taki jak James, czy nawet jak Lily, - powiedziała Ginny, z uwagą przypatrując się mężowi. - Jest spokojniejszy, bardziej myślący, przed podjęciem decyzji zastanawia się czy mu się to opłaci, nie jest taki... żywiołowy. Nie zauważyłeś tego?

\- No tak, ale nie myślałem, że trafi do Syltherinu. Myślałem że nie będzie chciał być w tym domu.

Ginny westchnęła.

\- No ale trafił tam z twoim przyzwoleniem, więc nie możesz z tego powodu traktować go gorzej. James zaprasza kolegów na wakacje, nie możesz tego zabronić Albusowi. I nie rób z niego na siłę gryfona, bo cię znienawidzi. Kilian to sympatyczny dwunastoletni chłopiec, nie patrz na niego przez pryzmat dziadka, którego nawet nie poznał, bo urodził się osiem lat po jego śmierci. Jego ojciec był dzieckiem, gdy Voldemort poniósł klęskę, - stwierdziła Ginny.

-No tak, ale Rowle...- westchnął przewodniczący.- Chce także zaprosić jakąś dziewczynkę, Mary Dubois i kolegę Billa Fair. Ci przynajmniej nie mają nic wspólnego ze śmierciożercami.

Słysząc to Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

-O co ci chodzi?

-Wiesz rozumiem, że obowiązki zawodowe, że mało czasu, ale... Pamiętasz tego śmierciożercę Williama Travers? Musisz go pamiętać, bo za Voldemorta piastował wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie i pewno znasz jego córkę, jest znanym adwokatem, Laura Travers.

\- Tak, oczywiście że znam, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Ta Travers ma bardzo radykalne poglądy, - westchnęła Ginny. - Jest fanatyczną zwolenniczką wyższości rasy czarodziejów i dominacji czystej krwi i z pewnością jej syn ma podobne zapatrywania.

\- Czemu mi o tym mówisz?

\- Wiliam Fair jest jej synem, nazwisko nosi po ojcu, ale wychowuje go matka, z tego co wiem. Imię odziedziczył po dziadku, śmierciożercy.

\- Skąd ty wiesz takie rzeczy Ginny?- zapytał mocno zdziwiony Harry.

\- Jestem dziennikarką, mam wiele kontaktów, moja praca tego wymaga, słyszę to i owo. - Czarownica wzruszyła ramionami, nie mówiąc mężowi o tym, co pomyślała, że jest outsiderem w czarodziejskim świecie.- Mary Mulicber Dubois jest wnuczką innego śmierciożercy, Michaela Mulcibera i szkolnej koleżanki twojej mamy, mugolaczki, Mary Macdonald. Severus Snape był chrzestnym matki tej dziewczynki i z tego co słyszałam, to zapisał jej cały majątek.

-Co radzisz zrobić?- Zapytał wytrącony z równowagi tymi informacjami Przewodniczący.

-Powinieneś się zgodzić, - powiedziała zdecydowanie Ginny.- Nie możesz faworyzować Jamesa kosztem Albusa, bo chłopak cię znienawidzi, ciebie i całą rodzinę i jeszcze bardziej zbliży się do tych, których nie lubisz. A że jest ślizgonem, to zorientujesz się za kilka lat, gdy się usamodzielni i będzie już za późno na radykalną poprawę relacji pomiędzy wami. All mógłby zaprosić kolegów na tydzień lub dwa w czasie gdy James będzie u Petera, a koledzy Jamesa mogą gościć u nas w czasie, gdy All będzie u Scorpiusa, terminy można zgrać, to nie jest problem.

\- To będą ciężkie dwa tygodnie, - powiedział z przekąsem Przewodniczący.

Jednak przewidywania Harrego co do kolegów Albusa nie sprawdziły się, bo goszczące w jego domu w drugiej połowie lipca dzieci były zdyscyplinowane, posłuszne i grzeczne. Harry widział różnicę pomiędzy kolegami Jamesa, których trzeba było cały czas nadzorować, a kolegami Albusa, którzy nie sprawiali kłopotu i nic nie zniszczyli.

Siedziba jednego z najstarszych czarnoksięskich rodów, którą obecnie zajmował Potter, zrobiła wrażenie na ślizgonach wzmacniając pozycję Albusa w grupie. Chłopcy ulokowali się w dawnym pokoju Regulusa, przesiąkniętym magią Syltherinu, obecnie pokojem Albusa, a Mary spała w pokoju z Lily. Dzieci zapoznały się rozległą biblioteką rodu Black, grały w gargulki i w czarodziejskie szachy, a Ginny oprowadzała ich po Londynie. Czarownica z trójki swoich dzieci najbardziej lubiła Albusa i trochę go faworyzowała może dlatego, że był inny od pozostałych?

xxx

Portret Severusa Snape zawisł w Hogwarcie pod koniec roku szkolnego 1999 i dyrektor ani się obejrzał, gdy został sam. Rozpoczęły się wakacje i namalowani koledzy przenieśli się do siedzib czarodziejskich rodów. Albus kilka dni przed końcem roku szkolnego pojawił się w Ministerstwie Magii, aby podziękować Kingsleyowi za pozytywne załatwienie sprawy Severusa i już tam pozostał. Snape nie miał się gdzie przenieść, bo hogwarckie portrety były jego jedynymi. Czarodziej nudził się, więc przeskakując z obrazu na obraz zwiedzał pustą szkołę. To było pasjonujące zajęcie, w wakacje zamek był inny niż zwykle, wszędzie panowała przytłaczająca cisza i było trochę strasznie. Ci namalowani czarodzieje, którzy pozostali w szkole, nie zwracali uwagi na byłego dyrektora i tak jak za życia, Severusa zaczęła dopadać depresja. Książę powrócił do pustego dyrektorskiego gabinetu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przed jego oczyma pojawiły się obrazy pacyfikowanych mugolskich wiosek, mordowanych, gwałconych ludzi, ukazał się Czarny Pan wznoszący różdżkę do Crucio, powrócił ból który czuł, gdy zwijał się pod jego różdżką. Severus zacisnął palce na ramionach zastanawiając się, czy byłby w stanie zniszczyć swój obraz, gdy nagle pojawił się przy nim mocno zaniepokojony Dumbledore.

-Przepraszam Severusie, przepraszam, że zapomniałem o tobie, - mówiąc to przytulił go i Snape się powoli uspokoił.

-Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, - burknął Severus w jego szatę. - Właśnie zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym unicestwić swój portret.

-Severusie, o czym ty mówisz? Dopiero co zostałeś namalowany!

-I już mam tego dość, - odpowiedział Alchemik.

-Czemu? Wytłumacz mi.

Severus, wtulony w szatę pryncypała, zamyślił się.

\- Wszystko powraca. To co robiłem, co on mi robił, - mówił cichym, wypranym z emocji głosem, nie patrząc na rozmówcę. - Niewyobrażany lęk, bo wiesz że za chwilę czeka cię straszliwe cierpienie i chciałbyś błagać o litość, ale wiesz, dobrze to wiesz, że błagania będą daremne. Przed kaźnią każe ci uklęknąć, pochylić się, zdjąć szatę lub przyjąć jakąś pozycję i już wiesz co ci za chwilę zrobi, jak będzie wyglądała twoja męka. Starasz się opóźnić ten moment, twoje ruchy są wolne, co jest irracjonalne, to też dobrze wiesz. Napotykasz wzrok kata i widzisz jaką radość sprawia mu obserwowanie twojego przerażenia. Nadchodzi ten moment, gdy wypełnia cię niewyobrażalny ból, którego nie można porównać do niczego innego, błagasz go o litość, ale litości nie ma. Czujesz, że już dłużej nie wytrzymasz, że za chwilę umrzesz i słyszysz jego głos, że jeszcze poboli, że masz wybór, albo dalsza męka, albo brzuch Nagini. Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby przestał, lizałbyś mu buty nie przejmując się obecnością innych, gdyby tylko ci na to pozwolił, gdyby skrócił ci karę. Nawet nie wiesz Albusie, jak bardzo cieszyliśmy się gdy to nie nas przeklinał, gdy kazał nam torturować innych. Całą nienawiść jaką podświadomie do niego żywiłem, żal, lęk, wyładowywałem na niewinnych ludziach którzy nic mi nie zrobili, na bezbronnych mugolach, na pojmanych czarodziejach... Znęcałem się nad nimi, jak on nade mną. To teraz powraca... Twarze ludzi zwijających się w męce pod moją różdżką, błagających o litość... Nie miałem litości, nigdy nie miałem...

\- Severusie, moje dziecko, ale przecież zmieniłeś się! Tak wielu pomogłeś, nad tyloma rzuciłeś czary ochronne...

\- Tak, po jego powrocie tak. Dzięki tobie, dzięki rozmowom, dzięki twojej wieloletniej pracy nade mną zrozumiałem kim byłem i potrafiłem się oprzeć nienawiści jaką chciał we mnie wzbudzić. Przecież dobrze wiesz kim byłem. Wtedy, jesienią 1980 roku, gdy zwróciłem się do ciebie o pomoc gardziłeś mną... I teraz to wszystko wraca.

\- Severusie, - wolno rozpoczął Albus zmieniając temat, bo tylko w taki sposób mógł odciągnąć jego myśli od koszmarów, - czy mi się wydaje, czy opracowałeś eliksir mogący uratować życie czarodziejowi pogryzionemu przez wielkiego, jadowitego węża? Opowiedz mi proszę o tym eliksirze.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się, bo dojrzał podstęp Albusa, ale był zadowolony, że opiekun nadal troszczy się o niego, że nadal zależy mu na nim.

Albus, tak jak za życia, umiał zająć i zainteresować rozmową swoje drogie dziecko, odrywając jego myśli od wspomnień, więc wakacje minęły im szybko. W trakcie roku szkolnego Severus nie mógł narzekać na nudę, a rok później portret Snape zawisł w reprezentacyjnym salonie dworu Malfoyów. Luciusz, po szczęśliwym zakończeniu swojego procesu stwierdził, że po śmierci chciałby mieć inteligentne towarzystwo, i tak obraz czarnowłosego czarodzieja zawisł wśród jasnowłosych. Luciusz lubił siadać naprzeciwko Severusa ze szklaneczką czegoś mocniejszego w dłoni i rozmawiać. Zwykle to Malfoy monologował a Severus słuchał, co sprawiało wrażenie jakby czarodziej mówił sam do siebie, ale niekiedy rozmawiali.

\- Nie żałujesz, że przyłączyłeś się do Dumbledore?- Zgryźliwie pytał Luciusz. - Wystawił cię Czarnemu Panu zupełnie nie przejmując się twoim losem. Skazał cię na śmierć.

\- To nie do końca tak było. Dał mi wybór, ale ja nie chciałem dłużej żyć, wybrałem śmierć, tak jak Lily. Nie mam nikogo bliskiego, nikogo dla kogo mógłbym żyć, pewno byłbym sądzony i nie wiem jak zakończyłby się mój proces, bo mordowałem i znęcałem się nad innymi, jak każdy z nas. Czarny Pan został unicestwiony, synowi Lily już nic nie zagrażało i moje życie straciło sens. I nie, nie żałuje, że przyłączyłem się do Dumbledore, bo opcją był Azkaban. Kilkanaście lat w szkole jako nauczyciel lub kilkanaście lat w Azkabanie, co byś wybrał Luciuszu? Tym bardziej, że posadę w szkole przyjąłem na polecenie Czarnego Pana.

\- Skąd Dumbledore wiedział, że jesteś śmierciożercą?

\- Wiedział, -obojętnie stwierdził Snape. - Czarny Pan powiedział mi, że Dumbledore wie. Miałem zdobyć jego zaufanie. Czarny Pan nie przewidział, że tak szybko upadnie.

\- A ta Evans?

-Znaliśmy się od dziecka, byliśmy jedynymi magicznymi dziećmi w mugolskim miasteczku... Zawsze mi się bardzo podobała, już jako dziecko lubiłem z nią być. Dlatego skłamałem i namówiłem ją na Hogwart, bo wahała się między mugolską a czarodziejską edukacją... A potem zabiłem ją. To ja byłem tym śmierciożercą, który przekazał Czarnemu Panu fragment przepowiedni zupełnie nie przypuszczając, że połączy go Lily. Gdy została zabita, chciałem wypić truciznę. Dumbledore powiedział mi wtedy, że moja śmierć byłaby daremna, że powinienem zostać i pomóc mu ochraniać jej dziecko... Dlatego zostałem. Nienawidziłem jej syna, bo jest tak bardzo podobny do ojca, ale to dla Lily zmieniłem się... Wielu, bardzo wielu zawdzięcza mi zdrowie i życie.

-Tak, wiem, jesteś bohaterem.

-To dlatego zawiesiłeś mój portret na honorowym miejscu w salonie?- Sarknął Snape

-Nie, nie dlatego,- Luciusz uśmiechnął się. - Chciałem od czasu do czasu móc porozmawiać z tobą.

I tak upływały Severusowi wakacje, na wysłuchaniu nowinek z czarodziejskiego świata, obserwowaniu ważnych dla Malfoyów wydarzeń, ślubu Dracona, narodzin jego syna Scorpiusa, śmierci Narcyzy. Jej przepiękny portret zawisł tuż obok niego... Najmłodszy Malfoy rósł jak na drożdżach, aż nastał pierwszy września 2017 roku i chłopczyk pojechał do Hogwartu. Były dyrektor obserwował Scorpiusa w Hogwarcie szczęśliwy, że zaprzyjaźnił się z wnukiem Lily szczęśliwy, że oboje trafili do Syltherinu. Potem nadeszły ich pierwsze wakacje i dwór Malfoyów po wielu latach, jak za szkolnych czasów Draco, rozbrzmiał dziecięcym śmiechem... To Scorpius zaprosił kolegów do siebie na wakacje. Severus z ram swego portretu z nostalgią obserwował młodych czarodziejów, bo był wśród nich wnuk Lily, jego imiennik Albus Severus i Mary Dubois, wnuczka przyjaciela, Mike,a Mulcibera. Albus Severus miał przy sobie niewielki portret Snape przez który dość często kontaktował się z dyrektorem, początkowo gdy miał szkolne problemy, najczęściej ze zrozumieniem materiału lub gdy miał trudności w przyswojeniu jakiejś wiedzy, ale w późniejszych latach radził się także w ważnych dla siebie życiowych sprawach, a Snape zawsze chętnie pomagał Albusowi we wszystkim, z czym się do niego zwrócił.

xxx

Mijały kolejne lata i Albus Severus wyrósł na przystojnego młodzieńca. Czarodziej dość dobrze zaliczył owutemy i po ukończeniu szkoły zajął się czarodziejskim handlem pomnażając niewielki majątek, który otrzymał od rodziców na rozkręcenie działalności. W bogaceniu pomogły mu przyjaźnie zadzierzgnięte jeszcze w szkole, w Syltherynie. Albus był emocjonalnie związany z matką, a z pozostałą gryfońką rodziną utrzymywał jedynie formalne kontakty. Starszy brat i kuzyni żyli osobno i w rodzinnych imprezach ślizgon uczestniczył rzadko i tylko wtedy, gdy koniecznie musiał. Albus był też bardzo związany z przyjaciółmi z Syltherinu. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu ślizgoni nadal utrzymywali ze sobą kontakty towarzyskie, uczestniczyli wzajem w ważnych dla siebie, rodzinnych wydarzeniach i to wśród siebie wybierali chrzestnych dla swoich dzieci.

All w klasie owutemowej zbliżył się do koleżanki z roku, Mary Dubois. Młodzi ludzie zaprzyjaźnili się już w pierwszej klasie, a po kilku latach ich przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś więcej. Albus w siódmej klasie oświadczył się Mary i oświadczyny zostały przyjęte. Czarodzieje pobrali się po kilku latach od ukończenia Hogwartu, gdy Albus był na tyle bogaty, że mógł kupić niewielką posiadłość i utrzymać rodzinę.

Młody Potter w większych i mniejszych sprawach życiowych radził się Severusa Snape i stosował się do jego sugestii, dobrze na tym wychodząc. Nic więc dziwnego, że portret dyrektora zawisł w jego domu na honorowym miejscu i wkrótce dom młodego Albusa stał się ulubionym miejscem Snape, stał się miejscem gdzie czarodziej czuł się najlepiej. I to nie tylko z powodu przyjaznej atmosfery panującej w domu Albusa tak lubił tam być. Znaczenie miało także to, że na reprezentacyjnej ścianie, przy kominku, tuż obok portretu Snape, zwisł portret Dumbledore, nauczyciela i opiekuna Severusa, przez wiele lat jedynego życzliwego mu człowieka.

I tak powoli mijały kolejne lata... Rodziły się dzieci Albusa i Mary... Pewnego dnia, za krzesłem dyrektora Hogwartu zawisł portret Minerwy McGonagall, a jej miejsce w gabinecie zajął Nevill Longbottom... Severus i Albus byli jeszcze tak pełni życia, ciekawi bieżących wydarzeń, jeszcze angażowali się w sprawy tego świata, ale dobrze wiedzieli, co ich czeka w przyszłości... Będą słabnąć, tracić zainteresowane światem, aż wreszcie zapadną w sen z którego mało co będzie ich w stanie wybudzić... Pierwsi dyrektorzy wybudzili się z letargu po kilkuset latach, gdy Voldemort atakował Hogwart. Namalowani czarodziej zdawali sobie sprawę, że za sto, dwieście lat mogą zapaść w letarg z którego nigdy nie zostaną wybudzeni. Bo czarodziejski świat może nie czekać już żadne ważne wydarzenie zdolne obudzić uśpione portrety, bo technologia mugoli w niewyobrażalnym stopniu rozwinęła się przywłaszczając umiejętności do tej pory zarezerwowane jedynie dla czarodziejów... Dzięki technice mugole już niedługo będą mieli możliwość teleportacji, przemieszczania się w czasoprzestrzeni, niewidzialności... Z tego powodu coraz mniej magicznie obdarzonych dzieci będzie wybierać czarodziejską edukację i świat czarodziejów w zastraszającym tempie skurczy się. Możliwe, że za kilkadziesiąt, kilkaset lat nastanie taki czas, w którym nikt nie będzie się chciał uczyć w Hogwarcie, myślał Severus, ale nie na razie nie przejmował się tym, bo obok niego był przyjaciel, nauczyciel i opiekun, Albus Dumbledore i to było najważniejsze, bo wnuki i prawnuki Lily były zdrowe i szczęśliwe i to też było najważniejsze.

Koniec.


End file.
